


Have you ever seen the Rain

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rumänien, auswandern, magische Wesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 154,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Harry wird von Draco verlassen. Harry verlässt England in Richtung Rumänien in ein Dorf wo nur magische Wesen leben. Doch bei der ganzen Sache gibt es ein Problem: Harry ist schwanger.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Harry Potter/OC, Lucius/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Fichten

Prolog - Fichten

„Das weiße Fläschchen“ war das einzige Gasthaus im Umkreis von hundert Kilometern. Nun ja, das einzige magische Gasthaus wohl eher, in dem einzigen magischen Wald von ganz Rumänien.  
Wobei, den Muggeln würde es auch nicht im Traum einfallen, an diesem Ort etwas zu bauen, dafür hatte das Ministerium schon gesorgt.  
Das weiße Fläschchen befand sich genau in der Mitte des dunklen, europäischen Urwald.  
Hundert Kilometer erstreckte er sich noch jeweils zur rechten und zur linken Seite, dann noch im Norden und im Süden, Wege gab es nicht, nur Trampelpfade der Zentauren.  
Es handelte sich bei dem Wald um einen sehr dichten und dunklen Nadelforst, mit Eiben, Fichten, Tannen... magischen Nadelhölzern aller Art, zu Weihnachten musste man wirklich nicht lange nach einem passenden Baum suchen.  
Wobei man natürlich erstmal diverse Waldbewohner fragen musste, bevor man einen Baum auch nur mit der Axt berühren durfte... deswegen musste die Wirtin des weißen Fläschchens auch nie wirklich selbst Holz hacken, Gäste brachten ihr das mit was erlaubt war und das hatten sie dann schon klein gehackt.  
Sie wollten es ja auch warm haben, Rumänien neigte besonders im Winter dazu eisig kalt zu werden und dagegen hatte noch niemand einen Zauber erfunden... dafür aber einen guten um Kamine anzufeuern.  
Es war gerade Herbst, im Schuppen der Wirtin stapelte sich schon alles für die eisigen Nächte des nahenden Winters.  
Ja, es gab bei ihr tatsächlich Gäste, Stammkunden und Reisende, deswegen konnte man in dieser Wirtschaft auch ein Zimmer nehmen. Melina, die Wirtin, hatte fünf Zimmer immer parat und war deswegen auch nie wirklich überrascht wenn jemand eines davon mieten wollte.  
Reisende, welche den Wald nur durchqueren wollten, gab es immer mal wieder und da zeigte sich das weiße Fläschchen schon als willkommene Gelegenheit.  
Meistens aber war es wirklich so, dass ihre Gäste nur zum Trinken oder Essen kamen und auch an diesem Abend sah es stark danach aus.  
Ein paar Stammgäste waren anwesend, sonst eigentlich niemand wirklich fremdes...  
Da war Jack zum Beispiel, der Pan, der mochte Met und Salat, oder Thessa, die Elfe, die bestellte jedes Mal nur Eierlikör und ein paar Blüten.  
Diese holte Melina dann frisch aus ihrem Garten, sie hatte für jeden Gast immer das Richtige, auch für die Fleischesser war gesorgt.  
Die Zentauren bezahlten ja nur mit Naturalien, wenn sie kamen, dann meist mit einem Wildschwein unterm Arm... aber Melina konnte auch selbst auf die Jagd gehen, etwas was sie von ihrer Mutter lernte.  
Dieser Wald war nun mal magisch, Rumänien ein sehr magisches Land... den letzten Menschen den Melina sah, war ihr Vater gewesen und dessen Tod lag nun schon zehn Jahre zurück.  
Aber es war auch klar, dass sich kaum ein Mensch in diesen Wald wagte, allein schon der Vampire wegen...  
Draußen fing es sehr stark an zu regnen, das trieb wahrscheinlich auch noch den letzten Reisenden zu ihr hinein und sie setzte frischen Met auf, feuerte noch einmal den Kamin an.  
Rumänien war das Land der Vampire, größtenteils jedenfalls, während die Werwölfe in Kanada und Island lebten, hatten sich ihre natürlichen Feinde in den osteuropäischen Ländern niedergelassen. Ungarn zum Beispiel auch, oder Polen...  
Rumänien war sowieso schon seit Urzeiten ihre Heimat und da sie sich harmlos anderen magischen Wesen gegenüber zeigten, wurde das Land immer beliebter bei allen Rassen... außer den Werwölfen eben.  
Wobei einige gab es ja noch, Melina kannte einen der am westlichen Rand dieses Waldes lebte, in einem magischen Dorf...  
Die Tür des Gasthauses ging auf und eine verhüllte Gestalt betrat die warmen Gefilden. Der potentielle Gast war klitschnass und der Matsch ging ihm bis zu den Knöcheln.  
Auch das war nichts ungewöhnliches, nur das Salmissra anfing zu zischeln geschah recht selten. Normalerweise war sie doch so harmlos wie ein Bündel junger Tauben.  
„Ein Mensch“ zischelte die Naga böse:  
„Verschwinde sterblicher Hund, bevor ich giftig werde.“  
„Salmissra“ wies Melina sie in die Schranken und sie wusste das ihr schuppiger Gast auch auf sie hörte:  
„Du bist jetzt seit hundert Jahren hier Stammgast, er ist genauso Mensch wie mein Vater auch und den hast du nicht angezischelt.“  
„Voldemort war auch ein Mensch“ zischelte die Naga ungehalten:  
„Und dein Vater hat nicht seine Todesser hierher geschickt... Er war eine Ausnahme und er hat deine Mutter geheiratet, dies zeigte seinen guten Geschmack.“  
„Ich gehe wieder“ erklärte die verhüllte Gestalt, eine sehr junge, männliche Stimme, und wollte sich der Tür zuwenden.  
„In der Nacht, bei diesem Wetter, bleibe bloß hier“ Melina schüttelte sich lachend und ihr blonden Locken wippten dabei fröhlich umher:  
„Das du es bisher geschafft hast, ist ja schon ein Wunder. Höre nicht auf Salmissra und nimm dir einen Platz, nahe dem Kamin. Gib mir deinen Umhang, Junge, den hänge ich zum Trocknen auf. Nicht das du dich noch erkältest, ihr Menschen seit sehr anfällig. Mein Vater musste im Winter nur kurz einmal falsch atmen und schon lag er flach, verlangte das meine Mutter ihn intensiv umsorgte.“  
Der fremde Gast zögerte, dann aber nahm er den Umhang ab... Brille, wuscheliges braunes Haar und diese Narbe!  
„Harry Potter“ zischelte Salmissra:  
„Ich habe nichts gesagt.“  
„Herrscht hier etwa auch diese schreckliche Heldenverehrung wie in England“ seufzte der Junge und setzte sich, leicht verzweifelt wirkend, neben den Kamin.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Aber Voldemort hat seine Todesser hergeschickt um sich einiges an Unsterblichkeit zu besorgen, zum Beispiel von den Nagas, und du hast ihn vernichtet. Wir sind dir dankbar, auch wenn er keinen Erfolg hatte, er hat Ärger verbreitet... ich habe Eintopf und einige heiße Getränke da. Du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen, das wird dich von Innen wärmen.“  
Harry Potter in ihren bescheidenen Gasträumen, er sollte auf jeden Fall noch auf der Besucherwand unterschreiben, aber erstmal brauchte er wohl etwas warmes in den Magen. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus, durch gefroren und ganz bleich, sicher war er schon lange unterwegs... einen Besen schien er ja auch nicht dabei zu haben und es lag eine Appariersperre über dem Wald. Die hatten sie nach dem Besuch der Todesser errichtet... dazu der Matsch auf seinen Stiefeln, eindeutig war er gelaufen.  
Wenn man gesund war, keine Pausen machte, dann schaffte man die hundert Kilometer in zwei Tagen... und in diesem Wald war es besser nachts zu laufen, als zu rasten.  
Salmissra erhob sich langsam und glitt zu dem jungen Helden, der schien aber keineswegs ängstlich zu sein, sie entschuldigte sich auch und gab ihm dann die Hand.  
„Eintopf klingt gut“ nickte er leicht:  
„Und vielleicht Tee... oder Kakao?“  
„Keinen Met“ wollte Melina wissen, während sie den Teller mit Eintopf füllte:  
„Ich mache den besten Met im ganzen Wald, und glaub mir, die Zentauren brauen auch.“  
„So schlecht, dass sie sogar hierher kommen um zu trinken. Und dazu machst du auch den besten Eintopf“ lachte Jack fröhlich und trat dabei lautstark mit den Hufen auf:  
„Harry Potter im weißen Fläschchen, im hintersten Eck von Rumänien... das gleicht einem Wunder. Und du scheinst in keinster Weise verwandelt worden zu sein, weder zum Werwolf, noch zum Vampir.“  
„Ich bin auf den Weg nach Nemuritor“ murmelte der junge Held leise, bekam Kakao und Eintopf.  
„Dann bist du schon auf dem richtigen Weg“ nickte Melina ernst:  
„Aber ab hier wird der Wald noch dichter, die Zentaurendörfer kommen und die mögen Menschen wirklich nicht gerne sehen.  
Solltest du dich in eines ihrer Dörfer verlaufen, bist du ganz schnell platt wie ein Pfannkuchen... solltest du überleben und fliehen können, wirst du sicherlich für immer irgendwelche Hufabdrücke am Körper haben. Was möchtest du in Nemuritor? Es ist wirklich das letzte Dörfchen, am letzten Ende von Rumänien, nicht mal der Tagesprophet kommt dort hin.“  
Harry schwieg, aß langsam den Eintopf und beobachtete die Wirtin einige Momente lang.  
Sie war wirklich hübsch, ihre fast weiße Haut wirkte zerbrechlich und zart, die geschwungenen Hörner störten sicherlich nicht, nein sie machten ihr Aussehen nur noch perfekt.  
Wäre Harry auf das weibliche Geschlecht aus, er hätte sich sofort in sie verliebt.  
„Ich will mich dort niederlassen“ flüsterte er dann nur und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen.


	2. Schwert

Kapitel I - Schwert

„Ich nehme dich mit“ zischelte Salmissra und wirkte dabei recht gelassen:  
„Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dich dort auch niederlassen darfst.“ Es war früher Morgen als Harry sein Zimmer, und das gute Essen, bezahlte, die Naga an der Tür auf ihn wartete.  
„Ich habe schon ein Haus gekauft“ murmelte er und zog sich den Umhang wieder über, die Kapuze aber ließ er diesmal unten:  
„Ich weiß, dass es dort nicht einfach ist, aber Menschen sind auch nicht verboten. Angeblich ist es auch das einzige Dorf Rumäniens, in dem es keine Vampire gibt.“  
„Aber einen Werwolf und andere Wesen, die du vielleicht noch nicht kennst. Das was du hier im Gasthaus gesehen hast, ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was in diesem Wald, und darüber hinaus, noch lebt“ warnte Milena ihn ernst.  
„Mit Werwölfen komme ich klar und die anderen Bewohner werden schnell merken, dass ich keinen Ärger mache“ seufzte der junge Mann und bedankte sich dann artig, versprach irgendwann einmal wieder vorbei zu schauen.  
„Ich komme einmal in der Woche zum Markt im Dorf, vielleicht sehen wir uns dann“ sie streichelte ihm fast sanft durch das wirre Haar:  
„Mein Vater kam damals auch einfach her und ließ sich nieder, baute dieses Gasthaus mitten in den gefährlichen Wald, jeder zweifelte an ihm. Dann heiratete er aber meine Mutter und es gab keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er es schaffte. Ich hoffe du wirst eines Tages einen ähnlichen Moment erleben, egal ob es eine Hochzeit ist, oder etwas anderes, einen der auch alle Zweifel vertreibt. Und jetzt macht euch auf den Weg, dann seid ihr heute Abend da.“  
„Sagtest du nicht, es sind hundert Kilometer“ staunte Harry und trat mit Salmissra nach draußen, Milena lächelte nur zustimmend:  
„Ich habe allein für die hundert Kilometer hierher ganze zwei Tage gebraucht.“  
„Du solltest dir ein Reittier anschaffen“ zischelte die Naga und wuchs vor den heldenhaften Augen auf eine beachtliche Größe heran, als sie etwa drei Meter lang und hoch war, forderte sie ihn auf sich auf den Schlangenkörper zu setzen.  
Zögerlich, und etwas mühsam, kletterte er an den Schuppen hoch und hielt sich dort auch daran fest.  
„Ich bin nicht die Schnellste, aber es reicht um dich eher nach Nemuritor zu bringen, als es mit deinen kurzen Beinchen geschehen wäre.“  
„Und es macht dir keine Umstände“ er winkte Milena und Jack zu, dann setzte sich Salmissra auch schon in Bewegung.  
„Ich wohne zwar im Wald, aber in der Nähe des Dorfes, habe ein kleines Häuschen zwischen zwei Bäumen und kann von dort aus alles schön beobachten.  
Nemuritor liegt in einer kleinen Mulde, auf einer Seite der Waldrand, auf der anderen ein großer See. Wir haben also fast den gleichen Weg, erzähle mir was dich dazu bringt fern von der Heimat ein Haus zu kaufen... in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend. Selbst für ein magisches Wesen ist es manchmal nicht leicht. Die Zentauren passen zwar auf den Wald auf, aber derweil kommt da doch irgendein Vieh heraus und dann hilft dir nur die Flucht. Bei mir stand auch schon ein ausgewachsener Troll auf der Matte und dann hörte man mein Kreischen bis zum See runter.“  
„Ich wollte ein neues Leben anfangen“ seufzte Harry nur, damit war das Thema wohl erledigt, Salmissra bohrte auch erstmal nicht nach:  
„Gibt es noch mehr Nagas im Dorf?“  
„Nein, wir sind selten hier, eigentlich ist unsere Heimat Südamerika und dort hausen wir in Bäumen“ sie lachte glockenhell und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry wie hübsch die zischelnde Dame eigentlich war.  
Ihr Schlangenkörper zeigte sich grün-blau schimmernd, ihr Haar pechschwarz und in dicken Locken bis zu den Hüften fallend. Vom Gesicht her schien sie dreißig zu sein, aber Milena hatte ja gesagt, Salmissra wäre schon hundert Jahre ein Stammgast in der Wirtschaft.  
„Meine Arbeit hat mich hergetrieben, ich bin Dolmetscherin und Lehrerin, unterrichte in der örtlichen Grundschule Geschichte und Englisch. In den Bäumen haben wir keine Schulen und auch keinen Bedarf an Dolmetschern. Doch keine Sorge, es wird nur wenig Rumänisch gesprochen, es ist eine Grundschule, ich lasse die Kinder das Alphabet singen oder Wörter mit Glitzerfedern schreiben.“  
„Hast du eine Familie?“  
„Zwei Kinder, halb Elf, halb Naga, deswegen mit Beinen geboren und schon längst erwachsen. Sie haben das Dorf verlassen, mein Mann mich ebenso. Aber ich bin weitesgehend unsterblich, altere nicht mehr allzu sehr, es wird sich deswegen schon ein würdiger Nachfolger für ihn finden. Vielleicht du, in ein paar Jahren?“  
„Ich bin schwul“ murmelte Harry nur leise, hoffentlich wurde das nicht zu einem Problem.  
„Ich hoffe du bist nicht deswegen auf der Flucht vor deinem früheren Leben, denn das wäre sehr dumm. Man darf sich nie für das schämen, was die Natur für einen vorgesehen hat.  
Homosexualität gibt es auch unter magischen Wesen, schwule Elfen und so“ sie lachte fröhlich, Harry beobachtete einen Moment lang die Bäume, welche sie passierten.  
„Ich bin auf der Flucht, ja, aber nicht deswegen“ murmelte er leise:  
„Es ist ein anderer Grund, ein sehr guter um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Und nein, ich habe auch nichts verbrochen.“  
„Das habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet. Man wird dich schon bemerken, aber das hält nicht lange an und wenn du nicht allzu sehr auf dein Heldendasein aufmerksam machst, wirst du auch nichts entsprechendes ernten. Arbeiten musst du wohl auch nicht?“  
„Noch nicht, erstmal reicht es ein paar Jahre und beim Umtausch in die örtliche Währung hier hat sich mein Geld auch noch verdoppelt. Aber ich schnitze gerne, vielleicht kann damit ich auf dem Markt zusätzlich ein paar Münzen machen.“  
„Wenn du gut bist, dann ja. Und vielleicht findest du dadurch auch ein paar Freunde, du scheinst mir jetzt noch etwas schüchtern, aber das legt sich bestimmt“ sie glitt nun etwas schneller über den Waldboden, bemerkte wohl auch die Zentauren zwischen den Bäumen.  
Diese schienen ihnen zu folgen, beobachteten sie mit wachsamen Augen.  
„Sind sie mir feindlich gegenüber gesinnt“ fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, sollten sie uns aufhalten, ziehe auf keinen Fall den Zauberstab und lass erstmal mich reden.“  
„Ich kenne Zentauren aus Schottland, ich werde nur im absoluten Notfall versuchen zu zaubern... und dann nur auf mich, um mich zu schützen“ Harry wusste, Zentauren hassten es, wenn man auf sie zauberte.  
Sie hatten Angst davor sich zu verändern, zu sterben oder ähnliches Unheil auf sich zu ziehen, menschliche Magie machte all das mit ihnen.  
Und tatsächlich, nur wenig später musste Salmissra anhalten und wurde wieder kleiner, ein wild aussehender Zentaur hatte sie aufgehalten.  
Sein Pferdekörper war vollkommen schwarz, sein langes Haar ebenso und er trug eine pechschwarze Lederweste, Abzeichen an dieser und im Schweif.  
Dazu hatte er ein Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen dabei, tänzelte nervös.  
„Ein Mensch, Salmissra, wieso bringst du einen Menschen hierher“ schnaubte er.  
„Er hat ein Haus in Nemuritor gekauft, er ist Harry Potter“ wehrte sie gelassen ab.  
„Aber er ist nicht mal ein Werwolf“ der Zentaur tänzelte immer noch nervös:  
„Ich will nicht, dass wir Angst haben müssen, die Herde mag keine Menschen... auch nicht Harry Potter. Wobei man ja sieht, dass er es ist und wir alle wissen was er getan hat.“  
„Ich kenne Zentauren, ich weiß wie ich mit eurem Volk umzugehen habe. Sollte ich einem von euch begegnen, werde ich nicht zaubern“ warf Harry ein, er konnte einfach nicht still bleiben:  
„Und ich weiß auch welche Wörter ihr nicht mögt, ich kenne eure Art zu leben, denn einer meiner Lehrer war einst ein Zentaur... in Wahrsagen auf Hogwarts.“  
Es wurde still, der Zentaur beruhigte sich langsam...  
„Ich hörte von der britischen Herde und das ein Zentaur dort Menschenkinder das Wahrsagen lehrte, ich wusste nicht das Harry Potter auch darunter war.  
Versuche es, auch wenn es schwierig wird, komme nicht allein in den Wald, dann kannst du es vielleicht sogar schaffen. Wir sind nicht das größte Problem in diesem Teil der magischen Welt, es sind die Bewohner des Dorfes. Gut reden kannst du schon einmal, ich hoffe für dich, du findest die richtigen Worte auch in Nemuritor.“  
Er hob das Schwert kurz, überall um sie herum bewegte es sich im Wald, dann zog der schwarze Zentaur mit seinen Kriegern ab.  
„Das hast du gut gemacht, auch wenn du nicht auf mich gehört hast“ stellte Salmissra schmunzelnd fest:  
„Ich denke den restlichen Weg können wir normal laufen, es ist nicht mehr allzu weit.“  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg, allein schon diese Führerin zu haben, war im finsteren Wald wirklich Gold wert. Sie benutzten nicht immer die Trampelpfade, oft sah jeder Baum gleich aus und Sonne schien nur selten, sehr schwach, durch die Wipfel.  
„Ich sollte mir ein Reittier beschaffen...?“  
Zentauren mochten doch keine Pferde.  
„Es gibt eine Ponyzucht im Dorf. Kleine, robuste Tiere mit dichtem Fell. Die Zentauren mögen sie, kaufen zum Beispiel die Milch für ihre Waisenkinder. Derweil sterben die Mütter bei der Geburt, wenn diese einmal wieder in den Winter fällt. Sie versuchen das zu vermeiden, aber manchmal wird es hier auch sehr früh recht kalt. Jedenfalls, die Ponys sind kleine, schnelle Tiere. Du kannst eines kaufen, es aber bei dem Züchter lassen und dich dort um es kümmern, oder für die Verpflegung des Tieres zahlen. Oder du stellst es dir selbst in den Garten. Ich hatte zwei für meine Kinder, als diese zu alt dafür wurden, brachte ich die Ponys einfach zurück zum Züchter. Aber Zweibeiner mögen solche Reittiere wirklich gerne, selbst mein Mann hat sich derweil darauf gesetzt.“  
„Ausleihen ist nicht möglich?“  
„Natürlich, vielleicht solltest du das auch vorher tun, um dich an die Tiere zu gewöhnen. Aber wie schon gesagt, die Zentauren haben nichts gegen sie und auf Dauer brauchst du ein Reittier um durch den Wald zu kommen. Milena feiert wunderbar Weihnachten, das darfst du dir nicht entgehen lassen.“  
„Ich werde daran denken“ schmunzelte der junge Held, eventuell hatte er in Salmissra auch eine Fürsprecherin gefunden, und das obwohl sie einen schlechten Start hatten.  
„Oder hast du Familie, die nachkommt und mit dir dann feiern will“ fragte die Naga besorgt, eigentlich war das unwahrscheinlich, er hätte sie sicherlich sofort mitgebracht.  
„Nein, keiner wird mich besuchen, auch keine alten Freunde. Sie wissen nicht wo ich bin, und das ist auch gut so“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich werde vielleicht neue Freunde finden, nein ganz sicher, du bist die erste... wenn du es möchtest.“  
Sie kicherte fröhlich auf und klopfte ihm liebevoll auf die Schulter.  
„Das möchte ich sehr gerne, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern angezischelt habe. Menschen sind wirklich nicht beliebt, aber es sind nicht alle so wie Voldemort. Da wird auch eine alte Naga einmal ein wenig intolerant, aber noch bin ich lernfähig und kann mich ändern. Und es ist vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn endlich mal Kontakt zu Menschen entsteht, in Südamerika hatte ich auch keinen. Die Menschen kommen nicht zu uns in die Bäume.“  
„Voldemort hat von euch, hier, die Unsterblichkeit verlangt?“  
„Es gibt noch ein paar, aber weit verstreut, ich sehe sie so gut wie nie und kenne sie auch nicht. Ich glaube sie nehmen mir immer noch übel, dass ich einen Zweibeiner als Mann hatte. Aber die Todesser waren tatsächlich auch bei mir, ich habe sie ausgelacht und Freunde von mir, haben sie verscheucht. Auch Zentauren waren daran beteiligt, trieben die Todesser tief in den Wald hinein und töteten sie dort wahrscheinlich. Es war nicht schade um diese Menschen.“  
„Das ist wahr.“  
Sie überquerten eine Lichtung, sahen dort das die Sonne schon den Mittag anzeigte.  
„Wir sind schneller als Milena es prophezeit hat“ stellte die Naga fest:  
„Es sind vielleicht nur noch fünf Kilometer, aber ich kenne mich auch gut aus, daran wird es liegen.“  
„Was war Milenas Mutter?“  
„Waldnymphe, und sie ist es immer noch. Waldnymphen sind wirklich, vollständig, unsterblich. Sie können nicht einmal verletzt werden, wenn mir etwas schlimmes passiert, dann sterbe ich wie jeder andere. Aber als Milenas Vater starb, was unweigerlich geschehen musste, kehrte ihre Mutter in die Tiefen des Waldes zurück. Das ist jetzt zehn Jahre her, seit dem sahen sie sich nicht mehr, aber Milena sagt, es ist gut zu wissen das ihre Mutter lebt.“  
„Haben Waldnymphen solche Hörner?“  
„Ja, und sie tragen meist nur Blätter. Sie leben in den Baumkronen und man sieht sie nur selten, nicht einmal die Zentauren haben Kontakt zu ihnen. Milenas Vater war ein Bild von einem Mann, ihre Mutter rettete ihn als er sich im Wald verlief und als das Gasthaus stand... nun ja, sie trafen sich noch ein paar Mal und dann zog sie einfach bei ihm ein, trug normale Kleidung und half als Wirtin mit. Er war es, der sie mit seiner Liebe hielt und als er starb sah sie keinen Sinn mehr darin zu bleiben. Und Milena war ja da auch schon erwachsen gewesen.“  
„Und deine Eltern?“  
„Mein Vater fiel von einem Baum, als ich noch ganz klein war, meine Mutter lebt noch in Südamerika. Wir schreiben uns Briefe, ich habe sie zweimal besucht, in den letzten zweihundert Jahren, das reicht vollkommen. Sie war auch einmal hier... Was ist mit deinen Eltern?“  
„Sie starben als ich ein Jahr alt war, ich wurde von Verwandten aufgezogen.“  
„Und sie haben dich zu einem starken, jungen Mann erzogen, egal wie, ob du glücklich warst, oder nicht, sie haben dich stark gemacht. Du solltest ihnen dankbar sein und sie in deinen Erinnerungen ehren, selbst wenn du sie nicht mehr wieder siehst. Meine Kinder haben meine Mutter gesehen, fern von allen intoleranten Nagas...“  
„Du hattest gestern noch eine Abneigung gegen die Menschen, so wie die anderen Nagas gegen Zweibeiner“ erinnerte Harry sie und wieder lachte Salmissra fröhlich auf.  
„Du bist ein kluger, junger Mann. Ich werde mir immer sicherer das du es im Dorf schaffen wirst, wende dich dort gleich an den Bürgermeister und melde dich an. Er ist sehr nett und auch recht tolerant. Dann kannst du dich noch an den Bäcker halten, der einzige Werwolf im Ort.“  
„Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihn dort hält, Kanada oder Island scheinen mir besser geeignet.“  
„Er ist sogar Schotte und kam vor... zwanzig Jahren, als junger Mann, nach Nemuritor. Er macht Brötchen, so gut, da träumst du nicht nur nachts von... wunderbar. Wir sind gleich da.“  
Sie schlugen eine andere Richtung ein, erreichten ein kleines Haus, zwischen zwei Bäumen, und als sie daran vorbei gingen konnte man tatsächlich auf das kleine Dorf hinab sehen.  
„Hier wohne ich und dort unten ist Nemuritor“ erklärte Salmissra und zeigte auf die Dächer, den glitzernden See:  
„Im Sommer gehen die Kinder dort schwimmen und es gibt Feste am Ufer, im Winter kann man Eislaufen. Es wird dir hier gefallen.“  
Harry entdeckte einen befestigten Weg, der runter in das Dorf führte, den würde er nun wohl nehmen.  
„Ich danke dir“ lächelte er sanft und drückte die Hand der Naga herzlich:  
„Komme mich doch unten besuchen“ Er zeigte auf das einzige Haus mit schwarzem Dach:  
„Das ist es, das Dach passt jedenfalls zum Foto.“ Er holte es heraus und zeigte es ihr.  
„Die alte Schneiderei, ja das ist es wirklich. Als die Boutique kam, tat sich der Schneider mit der Besitzerin zusammen und die Schneiderei wurde leer. Die Kinder der Beiden betreiben die Boutique immer noch und leben auch dort. Dein neues Haus aber wird reichlich Renovierung benötigen.“  
„Damit habe ich gerechnet, ich habe alles dabei und werde sicher heute Abend fertig sein“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Aber jetzt melde ich mich erstmal beim Bürgermeister an.“


	3. Zwerg

„Ihr seid ja süß, kommt alle her und lasst euch knuddeln“ Harry öffnete seine Arme leise quietschend und schon hatte er drei langhaarige Ponys halbwegs im Arm.  
Kaum war er den Weg hinunter in das Dorf gekommen, entdeckte er die wirklich große Weide und deren Bewohner, kleine, stämmige Pferde mit soviel Fell, dass man kaum ihre Augen erkennen konnten.  
Sicher brauchten sie dieses um die kalten Winter zu überstehen und es war ja auch schon Herbst, eventuell wurden sie dann im Frühling geschoren.  
Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da trabten sie auf alle ihn zu, durchsuchten seine Kleidung nach Leckereien und schlabberten sein Gesicht ab.  
Kurzerhand kletterte er über den Zaun, um die Tiere ausgiebig zu streicheln und zu knuddeln, sie dankten es ihm mit ihrer Zunge. Aber das machte Harry nichts aus, er war ganz begeistert von den Ponys, welche ihm gerade einmal bis zur Schulter gingen... sicher aber konnten sie auch einen größeren Menschen tragen.  
Nur so Kerle ab zwei Metern müssten wohl die Beine etwas anwinkeln, wenn sie sich darauf setzten, für Harry hingegen war so ein Pony genau richtig.  
„Was machst du da“ polterte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme und Harry erstarrte, dann sah er wie ein bärtiger, langhaariger und recht kleiner Mann auf ihn zulief.  
Er kam aus dem Stall, welcher eher ein Unterstand war und wohl nur bei Regen oder Schnee genutzt wurde, und rannte so schnell auf Harry zu, wie seine kurzen Beine ihn tragen konnten.  
Dabei schwang er eine Heugabel und dann erkannte er den Helden auch noch als Mensch. Dazu sah er wild aus, sein Bart und das Haar zeigten sich hellbraun, unter dem dichten Gebüsch in seinem Gesicht schauten stechend-blaue Augen hervor.  
Das war gar nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut, auch wenn der Mann vielleicht gerade 1.40m groß war und aussah wie ein Gartenzwerg ohne rote Mütze...  
Er musste ein richtiger, echter Zwerg sein, egal, Harry sprang schnell über den Zaun und nahm die Beine in die Hand.  
Der Zwerg gab aber die Verfolgung nicht auf, mit einem Satz war er ebenfalls über den Zaun rüber gesprungen und der junge Mann kreischte entsetzt auf... während der Zwerg seine Heugabel nach ihm warf!  
Dieser Kerl war doch tatsächlich flinker und schneller als er aussah, gleich würde er den Helden schnappen und durch die Mangel drehen.  
Das Werkzeug schoss auf Harry zu, aber noch bevor sie ihn erreichte lief dieser in einen großen Mann hinein und der pflückte die Heugabel förmlich aus der Luft.  
„Was ist hier los“ polterte die Stimme des heldenhaften Retters, eben dieser Held schluckte daraufhin schwer, er hatte eindeutig keinen guten Start in diesem Dorf.  
Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die linke Hand des Retters, dort auf dem Zeigefinger befanden sich einige Schuppen, ansonsten aber keinerlei Haare.  
„Dieser Mensch hat meine Ponys berührt, was hat er überhaupt hier zu suchen“ beschwerte sich der Zwerg:  
„Wer weiß was er mit ihnen gemacht hat!“  
Harrys Gesicht wurde von der linken Hand genommen und leicht angehoben, der Retter sah ihn nun neugierig an und betrachtete ihn sogar recht musternd.  
Auch auf dem Kopf und im Gesicht war der Mann nicht behaart, dafür wies er aber unter dem rechten Auge noch einige Schuppen auf und dazu einige beachtliche Muskeln.  
Da konnte der Held fast schon froh sein genau in diesen Herrn hinein gelaufen zu sein, leider aber konnte er es nicht wirklich genießen... was er sicherlich getan hätte, wäre die Situation nicht so heikel gewesen.  
„Das ist Harry Potter, er hat die alte Schneiderei gekauft und wird sich hier niederlassen. Er hat mir geschrieben und ich habe es gestern als Rundbrief durchgegeben“ der Retter musste der Bürgermeister sein, der Held atmete erleichtert durch, nun sah es schon wirklich besser für ihn aus:  
„Und er sieht abgeschlabbert aus. Deine Ponys mögen ihn also.“  
„Vielleicht hat er meine Ponys mit einem Zauber dazu gebracht ihn zu mögen“ schnaubte der Zwerg:  
„Und den Rundbrief habe ich nicht bekommen.“  
„Thirig“ donnerte der Bürgermeister los und Harry zuckte ebenso zusammen, wie der Zwerg:  
„Du hast den Brief bekommen, jeder hat den Brief bekommen... außer Salmissra die bei Melina zu Besuch war. Ich weiß das ihn sonst jeder bekommen hat! Und ich habe dem Jungen nicht umsonst ein Haus überlassen, es wird Zeit das wir unseren Horizont einmal erweitern, nicht jeder Mensch ist schlecht. Sie heißen nicht alle Voldemort und dieser Junge hat den Feind sogar vernichtet. Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst werde ich ungemütlich.“  
„Wenn auch nur ein Haar an meinen Ponys fehlt“ fuchtelte der Zwerg mit der Faust, in der Luft, herum. Dann drehte er sich auf den Absatz um und ging schnaubend zu seinen Ponys rüber, Harry wurde sehr ernst von dem Bürgermeister angesehen.  
„Ich habe mich mit Salmissra angefreundet“ fiepte der Held sofort und hoffte so irgendwelches Unheil von sich abzuwenden, egal in welcher Form:  
„Sie hat mich von Melina aus hierher gebracht.“  
„Also ist sie zurück, komm mit ins Rathaus“ der Bürgermeister zeigte auf das entsprechende Haus und wenig später saßen sie dort am Schreibtisch, die Sekretärin war eindeutig eine Elfe und versorgte sie mit duftendem Tee.  
„Mein Name ist Tsun“ erklärte der gute Mann ernst und holte ein Dokument hervor:  
„Ich bin hier der Bürgermeister, seit... fünf Jahren ungefähr. Ich bin recht beliebt, deswegen denkt man nicht darüber nach mich abzusetzen. Thirig ist eigentlich auch harmlos, aber wenn jemand an seine Ponys geht wird er ungemütlich. Bittet man ihn aber zuvor um Erlaubnis, dann hat er keine Probleme damit.“  
„Er wird mir jetzt wohl keines mehr leihen, oder gar verkaufen“ seufzte Harry leise.  
„Doch, und zwar wenn ich dabei bin“ schnaubte Tsun amüsiert, dabei bemerkte er das der junge Mann die Haut des Bürgermeisters mit Blicken absuchte:  
„Die anderen Schuppen sind unter der Kleidung, du willst meine wahre Gestalt nicht wirklich sehen und es gibt Leute hier, die haben sie auch noch nie gesehen. Salmissra zum Beispiel... geht es ihr gut?“  
„Ja sehr sogar“ nickte Harry heftig.  
„Und hattet ihr einen guten Weg gehabt“ grübelte der Bürgermeister über dem Dokument.  
„Wir trafen auf Zentauren, die uns aufhalten wollten, einer nur hat mit uns gesprochen. Er war ganz schwarz und trug eine schwarze Weste...“  
„Acamar“ murmelte Tsun:  
„Er ist der zweite Herdenführer, ein wilder Bursche der meint der Wald gehöre nur den Zentauren. Aber ich nehme an, ihr konntet ihn davon überzeugen euch in Ruhe zu lassen. Denn normalerweise ist er auch recht freundlich, solange man kein Mensch ist eben, oder Ärger im Wald macht.“  
„Ich glaube er war leicht beeindruckt von mir.“  
„Umso besser, geh aber trotzdem nicht allein in den Wald... so das hier musst du ausfüllen und dann will ich den wahren Grund für deine Anwesenheit hier wissen.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund lautlos und schloss ihn geräuschvoll.  
„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, kannst du gleich wieder zurück gehen“ nickte Tsun ernst, und er ließ keine Widerworte zu:  
„Ich werde es auch keinem verraten, das schwöre ich dir.“  
Harry schwieg und füllte dann das Dokument kurz aus, es war nichts besonderes, nur sein Familienstand und ob er sich zum Werwolf oder Vampir beißen lassen wollte... eindeutig war das aber nichts für ihn.  
„Ich bin schwul“ erklärte er dann leise:  
„Aber das ist nicht der Grund wieso ich hier bin, wobei... im weitesten Sinne schon. Ich war mit einen jungen Mann zusammen und wir waren sehr glücklich. Sein Vater akzeptierte unsere Verbindung, was einem Wunder glich und wir träumten schon von der Hochzeit. Mein Freund und ich sprachen auch davon ein Kind zu bekommen, wir wollten Beide eine richtige Familie gründen. Ich wollte ihn an seinem Geburtstag damit überraschen schwanger zu sein und nahm heimlich den Veränderungstrank... ich wurde tatsächlich schwanger“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„An dem Tag an dem ich es ihm sagen wollte, kam ich vom Heiler nach Hause und seine Sachen waren fort.  
Das einzige was er zurück ließ war ein Brief, dass er sich anderweitig verliebt habe und es sowieso langweilig mit mir geworden sei.  
Voller Wut suchte ich ihn auf und knallte ihm das Ergebnis des Heilers, vor die Füße. Das war ein großer Fehler, denn er meinte er interessiere sich nicht mehr für mich und er wolle auch nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben. Dann schmiss er mich, mithilfe seines Liebchens, raus.  
Vor der Tür wurde ich mir dann bewusst was ich getan hatte. Sicher erzählte er seinem Vater davon, und der würde Anspruch auf das Kind erheben, den Nachkommen einer sehr alten und reinblütigen Familie, dazu noch Kind von Harry Potter!  
Dieses Kind wäre die einmalige Möglichkeit für meinen Ex aus der Pflicht heraus zu kommen einen Erben zu produzieren, denn das hatte er ja damit getan.  
Er würde also zu seinem Vater gehen und dieser packt dann seine besten Anwälte aus, Anwälte die ich mir nicht mal in hundert Jahren leisten könnte, um mir das Kind wegzunehmen. Und Lucius Malfoy gewinnt immer seinen Prozess, dann würde er das Kind genauso erziehen wie er seinen Sohn erzogen hat... der nicht einen Waschzauber beherrscht und sogar von den Hauselfen eine neue Zahnbürste kaufen lässt... ich musste schnell weg, weit weg.“  
„Du bist schwanger?“  
„Im ersten Monat noch“ fiepte Harry.  
„Wie hoch ist das Risiko, dass du hier gefunden wirst?“  
„Sehr gering, einmal weiß niemand das ich hier bin und ich glaube nicht, dass man mich auch hier vermutet. Außerdem müsste man ja dafür durch den Wald laufen, wenn Lucius selbst kommt, schafft er es nicht weit.“  
„Du bist zumindest bis zu Melina alleine gekommen.“  
„Aber ich habe kein blasses Todessermal auf dem Arm“ nickte Harry heftig.  
„Das war eindeutig keine gute Familie, die du dir da ausgesucht hast“ stellte der Bürgermeister leise knurrend fest.  
„Oh sie sind okay, solange es nicht um ihre Traditionen geht, um ihr Geld oder diverse Nachkommen. Ich will hier einfach nur meine Ruhe, das Kind bekommen und vielleicht eine kleine Familie gründen... ansonsten mein Kind alleine groß ziehen. Durmstrang soll mittlerweile recht nett sein, was die Schule angeht, und vorher geht es bei Salmissra in die Grundschule.“  
„Ja, ja Salmissra“ brummte Tsun und schrieb einen Zettel, Harry konnte einen Blick darauf werfen, der Bürgermeister bestellte Blumen und wollte das diese die Naga erreichten.  
„Sie sollten die Blumen lieber persönlich übergeben“ schlug der junge Mann sofort vor, da war etwas sehr eindeutig:  
„Dann können sie gleich zu einem Getränk bleiben, Frauen laden gerne jemanden ein, der ihnen Blumen bringt.“  
„Warst du nicht eben noch schwul und schwanger?“  
„Ich war auch schon mit einer Frau zusammen, bevor ich schwul und schwanger wurde“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Und ich habe Salmissra mittlerweile recht gut kennengelernt, sie ist einem neuen Mann nicht abgeneigt. Außerdem ist sie eine Schlange, ich kann sehr gut mit Schlangen... Bringen sie die Blumen lieber persönlich vorbei... bin ich aufgenommen?“  
„Ja bist du, samt dem Kind. Die Schneiderei muss noch renoviert werden...“  
„Dafür habe ich alles dabei“ strahlte der junge Mann und stand dann auf, bekam den Schlüssel für sein Haus:  
„Als sie geschrieben haben, wie lang da schon keiner mehr drin wohnt, habe ich alles gekauft was für eine Renovierung notwendig ist.“ Er deutete auf seine Hosentasche und Tsun warf nur einen ernsten Blick darauf.  
„Raphael kann das auch“ brummte er dann und stand auf, drückte Harry kurz die Hand:  
„Er ist der Bäcker und der einzige Werwolf hier, halte dich an ihn, er stammt aus Schottland und kennt sich deswegen aus. Außerdem mögen ihn alle hier... willkommen in Nemuritor.“


	4. Wildschweine

„So dann wollen wir mal sehen wie es hier drin aussieht“ Harry Potter, frischgebackener Bewohner von Nemuritor, schloss die Tür seines zukünftigen Heimes zum ersten Mal auf.  
Sofort nachdem er die Tür öffnete, kamen ihm erstmal einige Bewohner entgegen, Fledermäuse, zwei Waschbären und ein paar Ratten.  
Die hatten sicherlich keine Miete gezahlt, es sich aber bestimmt gut gehen lassen.  
Nun wusste Harry aber was er als erstes zu erledigen hatte, sauber machen und zwar ordentlich. Sicher waren das nicht die einzigen Tiere, die sich in den letzten Jahren die alte Schneiderei als Heim ausgesucht hatten... Harry öffnete einen alten Schrank und schon kamen ihm noch ein paar Fledermäuse entgegen. Dazu befand sich darin noch ein Haufen Motten, und das nur weil der Vorbesitzer einen großen Stoffballen zurückließ.  
Der war so angefressen, dass man zwar noch sah was es einmal gewesen war... doch nutzen konnte man davon nichts mehr.  
Da Harry aber die Haustür offen gelassen hatte, war es den ungebetenen Gästen möglich zu fliehen, er wollte ja auch nicht ein unschuldiges Tier nur dafür töten das es sich den falschen Schlafplatz ausgesucht hatte.  
Nur die Mottenlarven im Stoffballen mussten sterben, der Held verbrannte das Übel mit einem schnellen Zauber.  
Harry hustete wegen dem Staub und ließ dann den alten Schrank schweben, erstmal vor die Tür und neben die Hausmauer gestellt. Da war auch bestimmt schon der Holzwurm drin, wobei, der mochte eigentlich nur trockenes Holz und dafür war es einfach zu feucht im Haus.  
Der Held warf einen Blick auf den Schrank, keine Löcher, trotzdem aber nicht mehr brauchbar. Er überlegte nun ernsthaft, was er mit dem alten Möbelstück nun machen sollte.  
Einen Garten besaß er leider nicht, sonst hätte er das Ding dort verfeuert. Aber dafür besaß er wenigstens einen kleinen Balkon über der Haustür, von dort aus konnte man sicherlich über den ganzen Marktplatz sehen. Trotzdem löste dieser nicht das Problem des Schrankes.  
Harry sah Thirig, der auf sein Haus zukam, nicht laufend und auch nicht böse wirkend, dazu hatte er aber einen Beutel dabei.  
Hoffentlich war darin keine Horde kleingezauberter Heugabeln, oder Pferdedung... ein Amboss mit dem Harry eins übergezogen bekam...  
Der junge Mann konnte aber auch sonst nicht erkennen was in dem Zwerg vorging, selbst dann nicht als dieser vor Harry stand. Man konnte ja nur die Augen erkennen, den Mund erst wenn Thirig sprach... es war wirklich schwer bei all diesen Haaren.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe“ schnaubte der Zwerg und wurde erstaunt angesehen, dann nickte Harry nur und nahm es als eine Art der Entschuldigung an. Aber er war auch nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen, dies sah er natürlich auch ein.  
„Ich hätte nicht zu den Ponys auf die Weide gehen sollen“ erklärte er, als Thirig einen weiteren Schrank vor die Tür trug. Wie erwartet war der Zwerg sehr stark und eignete sich deswegen besonders gut als Möbelpacker. Die Bewohner, des Schrankes, wurden dann auch gleich mit hinaus getragen. Vor der Tür dann öffnete der Zwerg das Möbelstück dann und schon schossen Spinnen, Fledermäuse und anderes Getier heraus.  
„Sie sind halt ziemlich süß“ brummte Thirig gemütlich, Harry schwang den Zauberstab um schon mal zu sehen was sich für ein Boden unter der Dreckschicht befand.  
Holz, alte rotbraune Planken, die sahen noch okay aus und passten auch zu Harrys Möbeln. Er hatte zwar einiges für den Boden mitgebracht, aber in diesem Fall reichten die kleinen Teppiche um alles gemütlicher zu machen.  
„Meine Hormone sind mit mir durchgegangen“ es hatte keinen Sinn es zu verheimlichen, das wurde Harry klar als er Tsun dabei beobachtete wie er mit einem riesigen Strauß Schlangenlilien zu Salmissra hoch lief.  
„Hormone“ brummte Thirig gemütlich, er riss gerade etwas alte, schimmlige Tapete runter.  
„Schwangerschaftshormone, ich bin im ersten Monat und hergekommen um mein Kind hier aufzuziehen. Und nein, es wird kein magisches Wesen, es wird ein ganz normaler Mensch.“  
Schlimmer wäre es gewesen wenn er es verheimlichte und potentiellen neuen Freunden irgendwann seinen Babybauch präsentierte. Das kam dann einer Lüge gleich und Freunde sollte man wirklich nicht so anschwindeln.  
„Wo ist der Vater“ brummte Thirig, der kurz aus dem Fenster raus sah und dann seinen Beutel aufraffte:  
„Ich bringe das kurz weg, habe dir selbstgebrauten Met mitgebracht und wollte zusammen mit dir anstoßen. Aber das ist nichts für Schwangere.“  
„Lass den Met hier, wenn die Küche steht koche ich mir einen Kakao und stoße mit dir, und dem Met, an“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Und was den Vater angeht, er hat kein Interesse an dem Kind... oder mir. Er hat nur noch Interesse an seinem neuen Liebchen.“  
„Menschen“ schnaubte Thirig und widmete sich wieder der Tapete:  
„Habe hier noch keine Rasse gesehen die nicht erst nach der Hochzeit die Kinder macht. Wusste er nicht das du den Trank nimmst?“  
„Es sollte eine Überraschung für ihn sein, wir hatten von Hochzeit und Kindern gesprochen, er wünschte sich genau wie ich eine große Familie. Noch einmal werde ich so etwas aber nicht machen, ich habe aus meinem Fehler gelernt.“  
„Du wirst Stutenmilch brauchen, wenn es da ist“ bestimmte der Zwerg gemütlich und half dann Harry die neuen Tapeten anzubringen:  
„Ich mache dir dann einen Freundschaftspreis, selber stillen kannst du ja nicht... oder du suchst dir eine Amme. Salmissra hat zum Beispiel von Natur aus immer Milch, Elfen können das magisch herbeirufen, brauchen aber eine Woche dafür. Wäre nicht das erste Kind, dass hier eine Amme braucht.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ein menschliches Kind die Milch von Elfen oder Nagas verträgt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, er musste sich wirklich schon Gedanken darüber machen um alles genau zu planen:  
„Ich würde es wenn dann mit Salmissra versuchen, die ist wenigstens teilweise Mensch, Elfen gar nicht, aber zur Not muss ich dann tatsächlich auf Stutenmilch zurückgreifen.“  
„Meine Stutenmilch ist die beste in ganz Rumänien“ schnaubte Thirig sofort und Harry spitzte die Lippen neugierig:  
„Na ja, mindestens im magischen Teil. Dein Kind wird sehr gesund damit aufwachsen... hab gerade Tsun mit Blumen hoch laufen sehen, normalerweise schickt er die doch immer an Salmissra.“  
Der Zwerg wollte das Thema wechseln, Harry lächelte leicht und durchsuchte dann seine drei Koffer, es wurde Zeit die Möbel aufzustellen.  
„Ich war bei ihm als er sie wieder schicken wollte, habe ihm aber geraten sie selbst hochzubringen. Deswegen nehme ich stark an, dass er auch so schnell nicht wieder zurückkehrt, sie hat ihn bestimmt gleich auf ein Getränk eingeladen. Was ist er eigentlich?“  
„Drache“ Thirig nahm eine Vitrine entgegen:  
„Seine Art ist sehr selten geworden, ihre richtige Gestalt sieht aus wie ein normaler europäischer Drache. Doch einige von ihnen haben sich dafür entschieden als Mensch zu leben, der Rest hat sich in den Norden zurückgezogen.“  
„Hat er sich schon mal verwandelt, also hier?“  
„Ein oder zweimal, ich weiß es nicht mehr, es ist zu lang her. Er kann aber auch keine Kinder zeugen, dies geht nur mit einer von seiner Art.“  
„Ich glaube Salmissra ist auch nicht mehr auf Nachwuchs aus“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich habe sie auf dem Weg hierher etwas kennengelernt, sie möchte schon einen neuen Mann, aber von Kindern sprach sie nicht. Sie hat mich hierher gebracht, von Milena aus.“  
„Das ist gut, hättest dich sicher verlaufen oder wärst den Zentauren in die Hände gekommen. Wenn wir das hier fertig haben, gehen wir zusammen ins Gemeindehaus, da trifft man sich abends immer und du solltest ein paar deiner Nachbarn kennenlernen. Du darfst aber nicht erwarten das sie dir alle gleich freundlich gesinnt sind.“  
„Das erwarte ich grundsätzlich nicht, Salmissra hat mich auch zuerst angezischelt. Doch wenn beide Seiten bereit sind sich auf das Fremde einzulassen wird man zu einer Einigung kommen die auch allen gefällt. Wärst du nicht offen für Neues, hättest du sicherlich keinen Met hierher gebracht und dann würden wir auch nicht hier zusammen alles einrichten.“  
„Klug gesagt, nun stell mal die Küche auf, es wird langsam Zeit für eine Pause“ Thirig räumte das letzte alte Möbelstück aus dem entsprechenden Raum und stellte es vor die Haustür:  
„Was willst du mit dem Müll machen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Verwendung wird wohl keiner dafür haben...“ Harry holte die Küche hervor und zauberte sie in den entsprechenden Raum hinein, sofort mit allem drum und dran, sogar das Kochgeschirr hing dann schon in der Halterung.  
„Ich nehme es mit, meine Ponys kauen gerne an Holz um die Zähne abzuwetzen, dann machen sie es nicht mehr am Zaun.“  
„Nimm dir ruhig mit was du brauchst“ nickte Harry sofort und wirkte dabei recht erleichtert:  
„Aber wachsen die denn so stark?“  
„Haben eigentlich Hauer wie Wildschweine, aber die behindern nur und sie sollen sich auch nicht in Rangkämpfen damit wehtun. Sie mögen Holz knabbern, von Natur aus, und den Rest der Hauer schleife ich zweimal im Jahr ab. Schadet ihnen nicht wirklich, wenn sie die Hauer nicht haben und dann mögen die Kinder sie auch lieber. Sonst sind sie zu gruselig oder sehen zu gefährlich aus. Besitzer aber auch drei Hengste die diese Hauer noch haben, dann sind sie attraktiver für die Damen.“  
„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich würde so ein Pony kaufen wollen...“  
„Kannst du bei mir lassen oder in deinen eigenen Garten stellen. Bei mir hätte ich das aber lieber, dann hat es auch genügend Kontakt zu Artgenossen. Kannst mich auch für die Pflege bezahlen, aber für die Bindung zum Tier solltest du das besser selbst machen.“  
„Ich glaube ich bin nicht kräftig genug um das Fell zu bürsten...“  
„Das muss nicht gebürstet werden, das verfilzt ganz natürlich und im Frühling kommt der ganze Kram ab. Dann verkaufe ich das Fell und es werden Teppiche, Pinsel oder Taue draus gemacht. Das einzige Problem damit ist, denen kann man keine Sättel anziehen, Zaumzeug geht, aber man sollte gleich ohne Sattel lernen zu reiten. Bist du schon mal geritten?“  
„Ja.“  
„Sicher nur auf so Muggelgäulen“ lachte Thirig polternd und holte den Met hervor, um ihn in der Küche noch mal zu erhitzen.  
„Thestrale und einen Hippogreifen.“  
Dem Zwerg fiel daraufhin fast der Krug aus den Händen, dann sah er den Helden fragend an.  
„Im Wald von Hogwarts gibt es eine Herde Thestrale und einen Hippogreifen lernte ich mit dreizehn kennen. Ach und ich vergaß, einmal wurde ich auch von einem Zentauren getragen.“  
„Bei allen Schwertern des Merlin“ donnerte Thirig sofort los:  
„Willst du mich verarschen?“  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“ nickte Harry heftig und wollte sich einen Kakao machen, aber der Zwerg hielt ihn auf.  
„Beweise es, jetzt.“  
„Ich will gleich das Haus noch fertig einrichten.“  
„Beweise es, jetzt“ schimpfte Thirig und klatschte in die Hände, im nächsten Moment waren alle Möbel aufgestellt und sogar die Vorhänge hingen an den Fenstern:  
„Los hoch zu den Ponys.“  
„Du kannst zaubern... und du weißt wo ich alles hin haben will...“  
„Jedes magische Wesen kann zaubern und ich kann zudem sogar noch Gedanken lesen. Keine Angst, ich mach das nicht oft“ schnaubte Thirig und zerrte Harry zur Tür raus:  
„Selbst Raphael hat seine eigene Magie, die er durch den Biss bekam. Also, wer solche Wesen hat reiten können, wird auch mit meinen Ponys klar kommen. Und das werden wir uns jetzt ansehen.“  
Der Held wurde zur Weide gezogen und Thirig rief nach einer Emma, aber anstatt das die angeheiratete Zwergendame ankam, trabte eines der Ponys auf sie zu.  
Langsam kam Harry der Gedanke, dass Thirig keine Frau hatte und nur für seine Ponys lebte.  
„Hippogreife dulden kein Zaumzeug, also rauf mit dir auf Emma.“  
„Du hast mir doch hoffentlich jetzt nicht die wildeste Dame deiner Herde gerufen“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Sicher nicht, bist schwanger und das Kind soll gesund deinen Bauch verlassen. Sie wird dich nicht abwerfen, aber einfach ist sie auch nicht. Rauf mit dir, oder hast du mir Märchen erzählt?“  
Harry zögerte, dann aber packte er das lange Fell von Emma und zog sich daran auf den Rücken des Ponys. Sie war kräftig gebaut, nun wo er drauf saß konnte er spüren wie so ein Pferd unter dem Fell gebaut war.  
Wirklich sehr starke Muskeln, so fühlten sich wohl nur Ponys an die das ganze Jahr über draußen lebten... hoffentlich hatte Thirig ihm nichts verschwiegen und so trieb Harry sein Reittier einmal testweise an.  
Emma setzte sich in Bewegung, wie gewünscht erstmal im Schritt, dann Trab und dann... sie schoss los und Harry musste sich eng an sie pressen, konnte sich aber gut halten und dann auch lenken.  
Nur der erste Schock ließ ihn für einen Moment die Kontrolle verlieren, diese Ponys waren wirklich sehr schnell, dann aber brachte er sie auch dazu wieder langsamer zu werden und Thirig anzusteuern.  
„Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass sie so schnell sind“ stellte der Held ernst fest, mit so einem Pferdchen war er sicher innerhalb einiger Minuten bei Melina.  
„Oh, habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen“ lachte der Zwerg unter seinem Bart und kniff dabei fröhlich die Augen zusammen:  
„Aber du hast dich gut gehalten, kannst wirklich gut reiten, werde dir gerne eines leihen oder auch verkaufen. Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal ins Gemeindehaus und trinken einen Tee darauf.“  
Thirig schüttelte sich vor Lachen und Harry musste unweigerlich schmunzeln.  
Eindeutig hatte er schon seinen zweiten neuen Freund gefunden, einen der ihm ganz besonders ans Herz gewachsen war.


	5. Krug

Harry und Thirig waren unterwegs zum Gemeindehaus, als sie Tsun und Salmissra runter in das Dorf kommen sahen.  
Sie gingen nicht eng nebeneinander, also nahm Harry an das da noch einige Zeit nötig war um eine innige Beziehung entstehen zu lassen. Doch sie waren schon auf dem richtigen Weg, wenn sie sich Beide etwas Mühe gaben, dann konnte daraus etwas wirklich wunderbares entstehen.  
Und was passte besser zusammen als Drache und Schlange?  
Zumindest geistig waren sie doch irgendwie von der gleichen Art.  
„Warten wir auf sie, sie sind sicherlich auf dem Weg zum Gemeindehaus“ brummte Thirig gemütlich, er war geistig sicherlich schon beim Met, in eben diesem Haus, und wartete nur für Harry auf die Beiden. Aber sie waren Freunde, die Naga zumindest, bei Tsun stand es noch etwas unsicher. Der Held aber selbst mochte ihn schon sehr, dazu war der Bürgermeister schon von Natur aus sehr geheimnisvoll... ein menschlicher Drache!  
„Harry“ Salmissra glitt dem Jungen förmlich in die Arme hinein:  
„Tsun hat mir erzählt das du schwanger bist...“  
„Danke“ schnaubte der Bürgermeister:  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich eigentlich darüber schweigen soll?“  
„Es ist okay“ nickte der Held, im Grunde war Tsun ja selbst schuld, er hatte den Mund nicht halten können. Salmissra durfte man keinen Vorwurf machen:  
„Ich habe beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn macht es zu verschweigen. Sollte ich mich hier gut einleben und Beziehungen knüpfen, so ist es nicht förderlich irgendwelchen Freunden ganz plötzlich einen Babybauch zu präsentieren. Dann wäre es auch schwerer zu erklären, da es dann ja auch von hier stammen könnte. Ich bin ja erst am Anfang.  
Und ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass jemand hier einen Brief an diverse Personen schickt, um denen zu sagen wo ich stecke.“  
„Bist du auf der Flucht“ polterte Thirig sofort.  
„Der Großvater des Kindes hätte es sicher gerne für sich, denn es ist der Nachfahre einer alten, reinblütigen und reichen Familie. Ich möchte es davor bewahren so streng und diszipliniert erzogen zu werden wie sein Vater... und dadurch als unfähiges Weichei zu enden.“  
„Ist es so schlimm“ staunte Salmissra, das hatte ihr Tsun wohl nicht erzählt.  
„Es ist so schlimm das ich hierher fliehen musste und nicht mal meine engsten Freunde erfahren haben, wohin ich gehe. Er hat die Mittel und das Geld um alles zu erfahren, und er scheut sich nicht auch zu illegalen Methoden zu greifen. Ich wollte sie einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen. Aber das alles ist mir das Kind wert... und jetzt sollten wir aber feiern gehen. Ich möchte auch unbedingt diesen Raphael kennenlernen, von dem alle reden.“  
„Du wirst sicher nicht enttäuscht werden“ nickte Tsun schmunzelnd und betrat dann als Erster das Gemeindehaus. Sofort wurden die Krüge ihm zum Gruße gehoben, Harry konnte hinter Salmissra sehen das sich etliche Dorfbewohner im Saal befanden.  
Sie hatten Stühle und Fässer besorgt, es gab aber auch eine Theke und eine große Bühne, mit Rednerpult.  
Eigentlich war alles da, was ein Gemeindehaus brauchte, nur die Theke und die Fässer hatte man wohl nachträglich hinzugefügt.  
Milena hatte wirklich das einzige Gasthaus in einem großen Umkreis, aber für einen abendlichen Umtrunk war das weiße Fläschchen einfach zu weit entfernt.  
Auch Salmissra und Thirig wurden freudig begrüßt, als Harry sich dann aber endlich dazu entschied den Anderen zu folgen, wurde es still... totenstill.  
„Wieso bringt ihr diesen Menschen hierher“ zischelte ein Pan, ein anderer als Jack aus dem weißen Fläschchen, und gleich auch unsympathischer auf den Helden wirkend.  
„Ich sehe hier nur Dorfbewohner“ konterte Thirig gelassen:  
„Und er wohnt in der alten Schneiderei, also im Dorf, deswegen haben wir ihn mitgebracht.“  
„Aber er ist ein Mensch und gehört damit nicht zu uns“ fauchte der Pan:  
„Ein Hund ist er, nicht mehr wert als ein dreckiger Straßenköter aus der letzten Gosse. Stinkend und erbärmlich.“  
„Und das sagt jemand der zur Hälfte eine Ziege ist, frage mich was mehr stinkt“ Harry hatte das ganz bewusst gesagt, er wusste, wenn er dieses Problem nicht schnell löste, war der ganze Abend verdorben.  
Wie erwartet kam der Pan sofort angeschossen, aber in dem Moment als er Harry erreichte, zog er tatsächlich ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel.  
Harry hatte doch wirklich erwartet, dass dieser mit den Fäusten kämpfen wollte und damit einen leichten Gegner abgab. Denn Jack erzählte, dass ihre Magie nur auf Pflanzen angewendet werden konnte, Harry war eindeutig keine Pflanze.  
Und einen Pan als halbe Ziege zu bezeichnen war wahrscheinlich die größte Beleidigung überhaupt.  
Mit dem Messer hatte Harry jedenfalls nicht gerechnet, aber wenn er nun den Zauberstab zog und auf den Pan zauberte, machte er sich gleich unbeliebt.  
Eine große Gestalt, der Held sah den Mann nur von Hinten, erhob sich blitzschnell und fing den Pan in der Luft auf, um ihn dann auf einen Stuhl runter zu drücken.  
„Du hast ihn beleidigt, Sam“ knurrte der Mann, er trug langes, dunkelbraunes Haar und eine schwarze Weste, über grauem Hemd.  
Dazu eine schwarze Lederhose und ebenso dunkle Stiefel.  
Er war sehr muskulös, Harry erkannte an den großen Händen einige Tätowierungen die an denen aus Askaban erinnerten.  
„Misch dich nicht ein! Er hat mich schlimmer beleidigt, einen Menschen als Hund zu bezeichnen entspricht doch sogar der Wahrheit. Mehr sind sie nicht, nur stinkende Straßenköter voller Krankheiten und tollwütigem Geifer.“  
Eindeutig würde Harry mit Sam nicht mehr warm werden, dessen Hass war zu groß... warum auch immer, der Held selbst hatte ihm ja nichts getan.  
„So denkst du also, dann ab mit dir in den Stall, du halbe Ziege“ der Mann war wesentlich größer als der Pan, welcher Thirig vielleicht gerade mal bis zur Nase ging, deswegen konnte er diesen leicht packen und aus dem Fenster werfen:  
„Und denke dort darüber nach, was ich vor meinem Biss gewesen bin. Ich will dich eine Woche nicht mehr in meinem Laden sehen!“  
„Ich brauche Brot“ jaulte es von draußen heraus, nun sah Sam wohl seine Felle davon schwimmen.  
„Dann hättest du dir vorher wohl besser überlegen sollen was du einem neuen Nachbarn an den Kopf wirfst, besonders in meiner Anwesenheit!“  
Das musste Raphael sein, er war als Einziger durch einen Biss zum magischen Wesen geworden und verkaufte zudem auch Brot. Als Besitzer der einzigen Bäckerei besaß er allein schon deswegen ein wenig mehr Macht als die anderen.  
„Es ist okay“ Harry trat ans Fenster, somit neben den Werwolf:  
„Ich möchte das er auch weiterhin Brot kaufen kann, die Strafe ist zu hart.“  
„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Hund“ fauchte es von draußen, Sam lag halb in einer Dreckpfütze, dann war es aber auch zuviel für den Helden. Da wollte er doch noch etwas erreichen, indem er die Strafe aufhob, und dafür erntete er nur eine weitere Beleidigung.  
Schnell hatte er einen Krug mit Bier gepackt und goss dem Pan das Gebräu ins Gesicht.  
„Du hast nicht mal Brotkrümel verdient“ polterte Raphael, der junge Mann sah ihn nun von der Seite und entdeckte rechts eine Augenklappe, links eine kleine Narbe auf der Wange. Auch auf dem Hals waren Tätowierungen zu sehen, einige von ihnen schienen unter dem Hemd weiter zu gehen.  
Außerdem hatte sich der Werwolf die letzten drei Tage wohl nicht rasiert, etwas was ihn aber nicht hässlicher machte, eigentlich mochte Harry solch einen Bart sogar recht gern sehen.  
Und wie stark er zu sein schien, als der Bäcker sich auf das Sims stützte, spannte sich das Hemd über den muskulösen Armen... genau das was der Held sehr gerne sehen mochte.  
„Dem Hund verkaufe ich niemals etwas, wenn der in meinen Laden kommt, kriegt er nur den Dreck zu fressen, aus dem schon seine Eltern bestanden“ schimpfte Sam und machte sich von dannen, Harry wurde nun besorgt und fragte was der Pan denn für einen Laden hatte.  
Die Beleidigung seiner Eltern ignorierte der Held, noch einmal aber würde er so etwas nicht durchgehen lassen.  
„Florist ist er, hat den einzigen Blumenladen im Dorf“ erklärte der Werwolf sofort, und betrachtete Harry dann von Oben bis Unten sehr genau:  
„Du riechst süßlich, schwanger?“  
„Ja, im ersten Monat“ nickte Harry zustimmend, Remus hatte damals auch gerochen das der Held schwanger war, als eben dieser übergangsweise bei ihm unterkam. Zurück in die Wohnung, welche er einst mit Draco teilte, konnte er ja nicht mehr.  
„Und wo ist der Vater des Kindes, der eigentlich hier sein sollte um dich zu verteidigen?“  
„Bei seinem Liebchen im Bett, nehme ich stark an. Obwohl, aufgrund der Zeitverschiebung würde ich eher sagen, sie treiben es gerade noch auf dem Küchentisch.“  
Sofort knurrte der große, starke Werwolf böse und bestellte einen Kakao für Harry.  
Nun kam wieder Bewegung in die Anwesenden, sie schenkten Met und Bier aus, Tsun, Salmissra und Thirig suchten sich einen Tisch und riefen Harry zu sich.  
„Kommst du mit, da ist noch genug Platz“ fragte der junge Mann den Bäcker, packte ihn dann einfach an der Weste und zog ihn mit zum Tisch.  
Sie setzten sich, und dann kam auch schon der Kakao angeflogen, der Held konnte ihn einfach aus der Luft holen und sofort davon trinken.  
„Ich frage mich was Sam hat, ich habe ihm nichts getan“ nippte Harry besorgt an seiner Tasse:  
„Jack war nicht so.“  
„Jack lebt auch im Wald“ nickte Salmissra ernst:  
„Er ist so etwas wie ein Förster, bekommt von den Zentauren alles was er zum Leben braucht und passt dafür auf die jungen Bäume auf. Sam hatte Ärger mit den Todessern, weil sie glaubten das die Pan zu den vollständig- unsterblichen gehören. Das stimmt aber nicht, nur sehr wenige Rassen können nicht verletzt werden.“  
„Ich bin kein Todesser, ich habe Todesser getötet... aber gut, ich werde mich ihm nicht aufdrängen. Aber es ist schon schade, dass er der Florist ist, ich möchte im Frühling schon gerne frische Blumen im Haus haben.“  
„Dann kaufe ich sie für dich“ bestimmte Raphael sofort.  
„Und ich“ nickte Thirig.  
„Ich kann das auch derweil machen“ überlegte Tsun, und auch Salmissra lebte ja nicht ständig oben in ihrem Häuschen. Immerhin unterrichtete sie an der Schule und war deswegen tagsüber meist im Dorf zu sehen.  
„Ihr seid so lieb, eigentlich dachte ich nicht daran, dass mir hier überhaupt jemand freundlich gesinnt ist“ fiepte Harry voller Rührung und trank dann seinen Kakao aus:  
„Ich lade euch zur Einzugsfeier ein, Morgen Abend, ich kaufe Fleisch und...“  
„Wir sind alle Fleischesser“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Sogar unser Thirig hier, wobei ich nicht weiß ob er nicht doch derweil am eigenen Zaun nagt. Die Zahnabdrücke sehen doch derweil sehr verdächtig aus.“ Er lachte fröhlich auf und wurde vom Zwerg im Spaß angesprungen, sie rangen ein wenig und rollten tobend über den Boden.  
„Ich habe auch nichts gegen einen Salat“ bemerkte Salmissra, während die Beiden sich aufrappelten:  
„Eiersalat vielleicht, oder Tomaten... ich mag Tomaten.“  
„Ich mag auch Tomaten“ brummte Raphael gemütlich:  
„Kannst du kochen, sonst bringen wir lieber selbst etwas mit.“  
„Ich lerne es gerade, denn ich will selbst für mein Kind kochen und es somit wirklich gesund ernähren. Ich wollte eigentlich auch selbst backen...“ sofort wurde er leise angeknurrt:  
„Aber ich denke, deine Waren werden denselben Effekt haben, oder sogar besser sein.“  
„Ich habe Babykekse im Angebot, da wir viele Kinder hier haben die schnell Zähne bekommen“ nickte der Werwolf ernst:  
„Wenn dein Kind soweit ist, mache ich dann auch ein paar weiche zusätzlich. Werden den Winzling schon groß kriegen, auch ohne den Vater.“  
„Wenn Sam nicht wieder Ärger macht, irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache“ murmelte Harry leise und warf einen Blick zur Tür, die anderen Dorfbewohner achteten aber nicht mehr auf die kleine Gruppe. Ihnen war es wohl egal und im Grunde wollten sie ja nur ihren Frieden haben.  
Und der ging auch in diesem Haufen verschiedener Rassen recht gut von Statten, da war zum Beispiel ein Dunkelelf, eine Waldelfe, ein Gestaltwandler der sich zur Belustigung anderer in verschiedene Tiere verwandelte...  
Der Dunkelelf war besonders imposant, schwarz gekleidet, groß und mit gigantischen schwarzen Flügeln, ebenso schwarzes Haar wie Acamar es hatte. Trotzdem erinnerte Harry sich, bei diesem Anblick, eher an an einen bestimmten Zaubertränkemeister... den er in diesem Moment doch etwas vermisste.  
„Das ist Athalus“ nickte Raphael:  
„Gefällt er dir? Hat ein Kind mit der Waldelfe da. Sie sind hierher gekommen weil woanders ihre Verbindung nicht akzeptiert wurde, Waldelfen sind Lichtwesen, Dunkelelfen entstammen der schwarzen Magie. Sie sind auch keine richtigen Elfen, entstanden einst aus der Verbindung eines Vampirs mit einer Waldnymphe. Heikle Sache, gibt nur sehr wenige von ihnen, weil sie von anderen Rassen derweil gejagt werden.“  
„Er ist sehr imposant, und er scheint hier auch keine Probleme mit der Akzeptanz zu haben, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.“  
„Er ist ja auch ein magisches Wesen, aber das mit dir kriegen wir auch noch hin“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„Lade doch noch ein paar Leute für Morgen ein, Athalus ist auch Fleischesser, seine Frau aber Vegetarier, das Kind isst beides.“  
„Wie alt ist es?“  
„Zwölf“ nickte Salmissra sofort, Harry stand auf und ging mutig zu dem Dunkelelfen hin, lud ihn leise zur Feier ein. Athalus zögerte, dann aber nickte er zustimmend und auch seine Frau wollte mit ihrem Kind zur Feier kommen. Raphael konnte hören, wie der Held noch fragte was die Beiden denn essen mochten, dann kehrte er zurück.  
„Gut das ich einen Grill mitgebracht habe, den stelle ich Morgen auf dem Balkon auf, seine Frau mag gegrilltes Gemüse.“  
„Ich bringe Brötchen mit“ bestimmte Raphael:  
„Schöne frische, warme Brötchen... sabberst du?“  
Harry kicherte fröhlich auf und nickte dann, beobachtete dann wie einige Leute zu einem Spiel antraten.  
Ein Krug wurde sorgfältig auf den Rand des Kronleuchters gestellt, man setzte sich etwas weg, Männer stellten sich auf.  
„Man muss den Krug treffen, wenn er an der Wand zerschellt, gewinnt man freie Getränke für den Abend. Diejenigen die gar nicht treffen, müssen eine Runde ausgeben, an alle“ nickte Tsun, das Spiel erklärend.  
„Mit was wirft man“ wollte Harry sofort, und sehr neugierig, wissen.  
„Diese Bälle dort“ Raphael zeigte auf Lederbälle, die vor geholt wurden und von dem ersten Kandidaten erstmal getestet:  
„Ich habe es bisher einmal geschafft, kann nicht so gut zielen mit dem einen Auge.“  
Der Held wurde nachdenklich, dann stand er auf und ging zu den Kandidaten, stellte sich in der Schlange an.  
Sofort wurde es wieder still und Harry erstaunt angesehen, er ignorierte die Blicke aber und wartete gelassen ab.  
Vor ihm wurde getroffen, und auch daneben geschossen, ein Elf führte die Liste darüber wer was bezahlen musste und wer nicht.  
Dann war Harry an der Reihe und bekam die Lederbälle, einen Moment lang befühlte er sie und wurde dann sehr ernst.  
„Sie sind sehr schwer, viel zu schwer um nur mit dem Sand gefüllt zu sein, den ich fühle. Da scheint noch etwas in der Mitte zu sein“ stellte er fest:  
„Das bedeutet sie werden schneller von der Schwerkraft angezogen, ein schwächerer Werfer hat also von Anfang an keine Chance.“  
Einigen Kandidaten ging nun ein Licht auf und sie ließen sich sofort von der Liste streichen.  
„Danke“ schimpfte der Elf halbherzig.  
„Ich will nur das es mit rechten Dingen zugeht und ich werde sie deswegen, hier unter Aufsicht, etwas leichter zaubern“ bestimmte Harry und machte das dann auch.  
Thirig und Tsun mussten sie danach testen und bestätigten das kein Zauber darauf lag, der den heldenhaften Sieg sicherte.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, visierte das Ziel an und warf.  
Der erste Wurf traf den Krug, holte ihn aber nur herunter und zerschellte ihn nicht an der Wand. Man hatte jedoch drei Würfe und musste ihn nur einmal zerschellen, der Held wollte auch erstmal schauen wie genau er werfen musste.  
„Erst große Reden schwingen...“ schnaubte ein anderer Zwerg, eindeutig war Thirig zwar nicht allein, aber hatte auch keine Frau an seiner Seite, Harry brachte ihn durch eine Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Der Zwerg trug eine Schmiedeschürze, eventuell stellte er Hufe und Schwerter her...  
Dann warf er, stärker und schneller, traf den Krug und brachte ihn zumindest schon einmal bis zur Wand.  
Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.  
„Er ist noch nicht zerschellt“ bestimmte der Elf sachlich:  
„Er hat die Wand nur berührt und du hast nur noch einen Wurf, Mensch.“  
„Harry“ wehrte der Held ab:  
„Man muss mich nicht ständig daran erinnern, dass ich ein Mensch bin und ein Name sagt mehr aus als die Rasse. Ich werde dich zukünftig auch nicht ständig nur „Elf“ rufen, und das nur aufgrund der Tatsache das du spitze Ohren hast.“  
Er warf das dritte Mal, so stark er konnte und traf dann auch ordentlich. Diesmal schoss der Krug mit einer unsagbaren Wucht gegen die Wand, das er daran knallte und dann in tausend Stücke zersprang.  
Es wurde wieder still im Saal, dann aber brach Jubel aus und Harry sonnte sich kurz in seinem Triumph. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen, dass er bis vor Kurzem noch eine Jugendmannschaft im Quidditsch trainiert hatte und das Werfen dazu gehörte.  
„Ich will nur noch einen Tee“ bestellte er:  
„Aber vielleicht könnten meine Freunde jeweils noch einen Met bekommen.“  
„Normalerweise nicht, aber wir können eine Ausnahme machen. Raphael hat damals nach seinem Sieg ein ganzes Fass Bier alleine getrunken.“  
Harry schmunzelte leicht amüsiert und lud dann den Elf auch zu seiner Einzugsfeier ein, er hieß Janvier und war der Cousin von Athalus' Frau. Der einzige Verwandte der damals zu ihr gehalten hatte und mit den Beiden geflohen war. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry dieser kleinen Familie gerade recht verbunden, auch wenn die Gründe für ihre Flucht nur etwas ähnlich dem des Helden waren.  
„Ich habe einen kleinen Tomatenanbau, davon bringe ich dir Morgen welche mit“ versprach er und schon hatte Harry jemand neues, nettes kennengelernt.


	6. Takt

„Tock, tock... tock, tock...“  
Harry wachte durch lautes Schlagen auf, rhythmisch und irgendwie das Gefühl von Winter vermittelnd.  
„Tock, tock... tock, tock...“  
Wie eine Axt, welche auf Holz einschlug, ja genau so hörte es sich an und es war ein guter Grund um die Augen langsam zu öffnen. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Traum, nein, das Schlagen blieb auch als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wach war.  
„Tock, tock... tock, tock...“  
Merkwürdig, es fiel noch gar kein Licht in sein Zimmer und trotzdem war man nahe seinem Haus schon bei der Arbeit, da war wohl ein Frühaufsteher am Werk.  
Aber eigentlich konnte ihn ein solches Geräusch nur wecken, wenn er sowieso schon langsam aufwachte. Ansonsten schlief er wie ein Baby und nicht mal eine Parade vor seinem Fenster konnte ihn dazu zwingen das Traumland zu verlassen.  
Harry zauberte um das Zimmer zu erhellen, die nahe Wanduhr zeigte die acht an. Langsam kam ihm das sehr spanisch vor, das konnte doch alles gar nicht richtig sein, ging die Uhr falsch?  
Es war seine erste Nacht in dem neuen Haus gewesen, doch am vorigen Morgen hatte er um acht Uhr schon die Sonne gesehen... soweit das eben im Wald ging.  
Mittlerweile konnte er erkennen, dass mindestens zwei Leute das Holz hackten, zu nah um es nicht direkt am Haus geschehen zu lassen.  
Harry stand auf und sah langsam zum Fenster.  
Erschrocken quietschte er auf!  
Er hatte mit wirklich fast allem gerechnet, aber wirklich nicht mit diesem Anblick!  
Das Fenster, welches er die Nacht über offen gelassen hatte, war vollkommen zugewachsen. Ranken, so dick wie der heldenhafte Oberschenkel, versperrten ihm die Sicht nach draußen, schnell warf er sich den Morgenmantel um und lief zum Balkon... auch dort war alles dicht. Er konnte ihn nicht mal wirklich betreten, sie waren dick, grünbraun und ließen sich auch nach Versuchen nicht wegzaubern.  
Harrys Herz schlug wie wild, sogar fast im Takt des Hackens, als er zur Haustür lief und sie öffnete, doch auch dort war ihm der Weg versperrt.  
Er konnte sein Haus nicht verlassen!  
Eingesperrt von dicken Ranken!  
So etwas konnte ihm wirklich nur in diesem Dorf passieren, nirgends woanders in der magischen Welt.  
Zum Glück aber waren es wohl Tsun und Thirig, die hackten und sie hatten schon ein Loch geschaffen, so groß wie Harrys Kopf.  
„Guten Morgen“ schwitzte der Bürgermeister:  
„Hast du eine gute Nacht gehabt?“  
„Ja, aber der Morgen scheint nicht so toll zu sein“ ächzte der Held:  
„Sagt mir nicht die Ranken sind auf meinem ganzen Haus!“  
„Doch sie umschlingen alles, sogar den Balkon“ schimpfte Thirig, von dem Harry nur den Haarschopf sah:  
„Sie scheinen aber weder giftig noch irgendwie anders gefährlich zu sein. Sie sind nur hart wie Tannenholz.“  
„Sind sie denn innen drin aus Holz“ fragte Harry und sah sich das Loch genauer an:  
„Kann man das nicht weg brennen?“  
„Wenn wir ein Feuer anzünden, können wir es nicht kontrollieren und Raphael hat es auch schon magisch versucht. Das Zeug rauchte sofort stark und hat gestunken wie verfaulte Eier. Das Abbrennen sollte wirklich die letzte Möglichkeit sein, da sonst die ganze Stadt eingenebelt wird und die Zentauren sagen noch keinen stärkeren Wind, für die nächsten Tage, vorher“ erzählte Tsun ernst.  
„Und wenn ein Naturwesen sich darum kümmert, ich meine von alleine kommen die doch auch nicht auf mein Haus.“  
„Wir nehmen stark an, dass Sam das in der Nacht war“ polterte Thirig hackend:  
„Aber wir können es nicht beweisen und es gibt etliche Leute hier, die so etwas beschwören können.“  
„Dann kann man es auch wieder verschwinden lassen, was ist mit einer Waldnymphe?“  
„Wir können keine rufen.“  
„Melina!“  
„Bis die hier ist... wäre aber eine Möglichkeit...“  
„Verdammt ich habe nicht einen Krümel zu essen hier drin“ fauchte Harry leicht gereizt:  
„Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens die Tür freimachen?“  
„Wir tun schon was wir können“ schimpfte Tsun.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, wieso verwandelst du dich nicht und reißt das Zeug von meinem Haus ab? Das sind doch nur Pflanzen, oder bist du ein Winzling als Drache?“  
Es wurde still auf der anderen Seite der Ranken und Thirig bemerkte, dass der Junge recht habe.  
„Erstmal nur an der Tür, ich will mir das Übel von Außen ansehen“ bat Harry mit einem unwiderstehlichem Welpenblick, da konnte selbst der starke Bürgermeister nicht widerstehen.  
Und das obwohl er doch eigentlich hetero war...  
„Ich verwandele mich so ungern“ maulte er.  
„Wollt ihr euch ewig abmühen und hier hacken? Thirig muss zu seinen Ponys zurück und du hast sicherlich auch besseres zu tun“ fiepte der Held bettelnd und Tsun stöhnte leise auf, dann trat er zurück und verwandelte sich langsam in einen riesigen, dunkelgrünen Drachen.  
Er war wirklich gigantisch, so hoch wie das Haus und so lang das er fast den ganzen Marktplatz einnahm. Harry konnte durch das Loch sehen wie die Leute erstaunt stehen blieben und sich ansahen, wie ihr Bürgermeister immer größer und schuppiger wurde. Auch in diesem Dorf war so eine Verwandlung ein nicht täglicher Anblick, da war sogar Thirig beeindruckt.  
Tsun's Kopf wurde breiter, er bekam Hörner, Hände und Arme wurden zu großen Pranken und dann... war er fertig.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen“ knurrte er mit dunkler Stimme.  
„Er kann sprechen“ fiepte Harry hinter den Ranken.  
„Natürlich kann ich sprechen, und auch hören, sogar dich in deinem Loch da“ kam von Tsun.  
Dann legte er eine seiner Klauen in das Loch und riss dadurch dieses immer größer, weiter auf. Solange bis die ganze Tür frei war und Harry raus kam.  
Nun konnte er sich das Ganze ansehen, aber irgendwie empfand er es gar nicht als so schlimm.  
Die Schneiderei war vollständig mit den Ranken eingehüllt, es wirkte so als wäre das Haus aus ihnen gebaut worden.  
„Kannst du mir nur die Fenster und den Balkon frei machen“ bat er und wurde von Drache und Zwerg erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich finde es recht hübsch, es sieht aus wie ein Haus im Innern einer großen Baumwurzel.“  
„Ich verwandele mich nicht noch einmal dafür“ bestimmte Tsun und machte erstmal den Balkon frei.  
„Dann musst du aber schauen das die Ranken auch gepflegt sind und die offenen Stellen sich wieder ordentlich verschließen“ überlegte Thirig:  
„Dafür wäre ein Naturwesen nicht schlecht, aber ich denke die Frau von Athalus wird da auch reichen. Oder Janvier, der ja auch heute Abend zum Essen kommt.“  
„Es sieht wirklich sehr hübsch aus, ich werde mir Tipps zur Pflege geben lassen. Und wenn ich Sam zeige, dass ich das gut finde was er gemacht hat... wenn er es war... dann demotiviere ich ihn vielleicht etwas.“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau wo die Fenster sind“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Den Balkon konnte ich noch erkennen, aber die Fenster sehe ich unter den Ranken nicht.“  
„Ich gehe rein und erhelle die Zimmer magisch, dort wo das Licht hinaus scheint, sind die Fenster“ bestimmte Harry und zauberte in jedes Zimmer ein grelles Licht, als er heraus kam sah er es tatsächlich an einigen Stellen hindurch scheinen. Tsun sah diese Lichter ebenfalls und legte so alle Fenster frei, dann konnte Harry die Zimmer wieder davon befreien.  
Tsun zögerte nun, sollte er sich wirklich wieder zurück verwandeln, der Held aber nickte ihm zu und so nahm er langsam wieder seine menschliche Gestalt an.  
Er war nackt als er wieder Mensch war, schnell huschte er ins Haus und ließ sich dort Kleidung anzaubern, Harry erledigte das gerne für ihn, auch wenn er sich etwas Zeit ließ.  
„Ich beneide Salmissra, sie darf diesen Anblick bald sehr oft genießen“ stellte der Held grinsend fest und wurde verlegen angeschnaubt:  
„Danke das ihr Beide mir geholfen habt, das war nicht selbstverständlich.“  
„Doch war es“ brummte Thirig:  
„Ich geh jetzt zu meinen Ponys zurück, Raphael hat gesagt du sollst unbedingt Heute zu ihm in den Laden kommen.“  
„Das werde ich definitiv tun, gleich wenn ich mich fertig gemacht habe. Denn dann habe ich wenigstens was zu essen im Haus, wenn ich wieder eingeschlossen werde.“  
„Hoffentlich kommt der Täter nicht auf die Idee die vorhandenen Ranken zu nutzen um das wieder zu verschließen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft, als Thirig sich verabschiedete.  
„Ich werde wohl zwei Schutzzauber auf mein Haus legen müssen, aber erst will ich mit Janvier, oder dessen Cousine, über die Ranken reden. Ich weiß ja nicht was sie vertragen, am Ende explodiert mein ganzes Haus, nur weil ich einen falschen Schutzzauber nehme. Am Besten besuche ich Athalus bevor ich zu Raphael gehe, weißt du wo er wohnt?“  
„Dort“ Tsun zeigte auf ein schwarzweißes Fachwerkhaus, Harry nickte und ging dann rein um sich fertig zu machen.  
Der Bürgermeister musste auch wieder an die Arbeit, als der Held mit einem Korb seine Tür von Außen abschloss, saß Tsun sicher schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Lächelnd machte der junge Man sich auf den Weg über den Marktplatz hinweg, und sah sich dann sein Rankenhaus noch einmal aus der Ferne an, ja es war wirklich hübsch und natürlich, hob sich von den anderen Häusern etwas ab. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass sich die Ranken im Winter für die gute Pflege bedanken würden, damit das sie die Wärme dann im Haus hielten.  
Hoffentlich konnte er es wirklich so erhalten... mutig, wie ein Gryffindor es auch nach der Schulzeit sein sollte, klopfte er bei dem Haus an welches Tsun ihm zeigte. Und tatsächlich, es dauerte nicht lange da öffnete ihm Athalus mit kleinen Augen.  
„Ich schlafe bis Mittags“ nuschelte er müde und strich sich durch das lange Haar.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich würde nur gern mit deiner Frau kurz etwas besprechen“ Harry legte einen besonders lieben Blick auf, dann bemerkte er tiefer-gelegene Augen hinter Athalus auftauchend. Ein junges Mädchen lugte hinter ihrem Vater hervor, lächelte als sie Harry sah und trat dann neben den Dunkelelfen.  
Sie war wirklich verdammt hübsch, hatte die schwarzen Haare ihres Vaters und die grünen Augen ihrer Mutter geerbt. Ihr Haut war rosig, auf dem Rücken trug sie eben solche Flügel wie Athalus.  
„Das ist Talana“ stellte der Dunkelelf stolz seine Tochter vor:  
„Was möchtest du denn von Gvenlyn?“  
Harry zeigte schweigend auf sein Haus und nun war Athalus hellwach, so etwas hatte er wohl auch noch nicht gesehen.  
„Ich möchte die Ranken nicht entfernen, Tsun hat sie schon so abgerissen das meine Fenster, der Balkon und die Tür frei sind. Aber ich wollte mir Tipps zur Pflege holen, Sam kann ich wohl schlecht fragen, er ist eventuell der Verursacher und wollte mich so im Haus einschließen.“  
„Ich kann helfen“ schlug Talana vor:  
„Mum ist auf der Arbeit, ich kann mindestens dafür sorgen das sie bis heute Abend gesund bleiben und dann sieht sie sich das an.“  
„Solltest du nicht in der Schule sein“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Schule ist Montag, Dienstag und Mittwoch von neun bis dreizehn Uhr, Donnerstag, Freitag und Samstag von dreizehn bis siebzehn Uhr“ verkündete Talana sofort.  
Mittlerweile wusste Harry, die magischen Wesen gingen natürlich nicht nach Durmstrang und Salmissra unterrichtete nur in der Grundschule.  
Eines dieser vielen Gebäude von Nemuritor war auch eine höhere Schule, dort wo man Kräuterkunde, Zauberei und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernte. Und die besuchte auch Talana, für Harrys Kind kam dann aber zukünftig wohl nur Durmstrang in Frage, irgendwie schade.  
Das bedeutete das er seinen Nachwuchs irgendwann einmal fortschicken musste, so wie tausende anderer magischer, menschlicher Eltern, und das obwohl es eine Schule im Dorf gab.  
Doch dort wurde anders gezaubert, nicht so wie es „normale“ Zauberer gewohnt waren. Außer er selbst und Raphael, hatten nur wenige im Dorf einen Zauberstab und mussten diesen auch nutzen.  
„Dann komm mit“ nickte er ihr zu und ging dann mit dem Mädchen zu seinem Haus, wo sie sich sofort die Ranken am Haus ansah.  
„Ich kann die Wunden verschließen“ schlug sie vor.  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, kann ich dich damit hier alleine lassen, ich möchte inzwischen zu Raphael gehen.“  
„Natürlich, ich werde nichts stehlen“ nickte die junge Dame heftig.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht von dir erwartet“ lächelte der Held sanft und gab ihr dann einen seiner Haustürschlüssel, falls sie rein und raus wollte:  
„Warte hier bis ich zurück bin.“  
„Mache ich“ nickte sie und dann ging Harry auch schon los, als er zurück sah, stellte er fest das sie die Wunden magisch tatsächlich schloss und schon war er alle Sorgen los.  
Den Rest würde er mit Gvenlyn am Abend besprechen.  
Und ein Held wie Harry Potter, würde sich bestimmt nicht von Sam unterkriegen lassen. Das nahm sich der junge Mann fest vor, so ein wütender Pan konnte ihm keine Angst machen... na ja solange dieser ihn nicht wieder körperlich angreifen wollte.  
Aber doch recht zufrieden betrat er die Bäckerei und sah sich darin kurz um, ein wirklich hübscher kleiner Laden mit einer großen Auswahl an Broten, Brötchen und Kuchen.  
Hinter der Theke arbeitete eine rothaarige Dame im Verkauf, sie trug grüne Kleidung und hatte stechend-grüne Augen. Ob das Raphaels Freundin war, wenn ja, dann versetzte es Harry einen leichten Stich... denn eigentlich hatte er schon gehofft das der Werwolf mindestens bisexuell war.  
Allein um ihn ohne Reue anhimmeln zu dürfen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Danira, du musst der Mensch sein“ begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd und Harry stellte sich vor:  
„Raphael ist in der Backstube, er sagte wenn du dich vorher sauber zauberst, darfst du hinein.“  
Der junge Mann nickte, zauberte sich demonstrativ sauber und ging dann dort hin wo es nach frischen Brötchen roch. Raphael trug eine weiße Schürze, ein weißes Shirt und eine Hose aus hellem Leinen. Zudem hatte er sein langes Haar streng zusammen gebunden, er knetete einen Teig und warf Harry nur einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Hat man dich befreit... hat gestunken wie Tsun's Drachenkacke, als ich es anzünden wollte.“  
„Es ist jetzt alles wieder okay, danke das du es versuchen wolltest. Woher weißt du wie das... von Tsun stinkt?“  
„Wir haben zusammen gewohnt, bevor er Bürgermeister wurde. Eine hübsche kleine Junggesellen-Wohngemeinschaft“ kam vom Werwolf und er flocht einen Zopf aus dem Teig.  
„Ist das ein Hefeteig“ sabberte Harry fröhlich, als er erkannte was da bald in den Ofen kam.  
„Ja, wenn du fünf Minuten wartest, kannst du ihn gleich kaufen. Danira, berechne ihm die Hälfte für den Zopf!“  
„Das ist nicht nötig, ich bin reich“ wehrte Harry sofort ab.  
„Beleidige mich nicht und nimm das an“ schnaubte Raphael nur:  
„Ich bin auch reich, als einziger Bäcker verdient man einiges, und alle essen Brot. Sogar Salmissra holt sich Brötchen hier, dabei ernährt sie sich hauptsächlich von Fleisch und Eiern.“  
„Aber doch nicht nur, sie wollte Salat von mir haben... ich kann auch Brotsalat machen, das ist sehr lecker... ist Danira deine Freundin?“  
Stille trat ein, dann warf Raphael einen Blick in den Verkaufsraum, wo die Dame gerade einige Kunden hatte.  
„Sie wünscht es sich, aber ich habe kein Interesse an ihr“ brummte er dann:  
„Ich mag sie, aber sie ist eine Gestaltwandlerin, jeden Tag sieht sie anders aus und sie könnte sogar als Troll plötzlich neben dir liegen. Du bist doch auch nicht interessiert an ihr, oder? Gestaltwandler sind heikel und haben einen schrecklichen Humor, sie können sich sogar in Gaswesen verwandeln oder eine Statue werden.“  
„Ich bin immer noch schwul“ nickte Harry heftig und lächelte dabei erleichtert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Doch du hast sicher eine Freundin, immerhin siehst du sehr gut aus.“  
„Danke, aber nein, ich habe keine... das gibt mir die Möglichkeit es zu genießen wenn man mich anhimmelt, sind das deine Schwangerschaftshormone, die mir da auf die Brust starren?“  
Harry wurde knallrot und wünschte sich sofort eine Maus zu werden, Raphael aber schob nur leise lachend den Zopf in den Ofen.  
„Ich wollte noch Brot und Brötchen kaufen“ nuschelte der verlegene Held dann:  
„Talana ist gerade auch bei mir...“  
„Die Tochter von Athalus, liebes Kind“ nickte der Werwolf ernst:  
„Lass dir von Danira gleich eine Tüte zusammenstellen und zahl dann die Hälfte dafür, ich esse ja wahrscheinlich heute Abend auch davon und da ist das schon berechtigt. Was soll ich noch mitbringen?“  
„Noch ein paar frische Brötchen, zu der Wurst und so... kennst du den Metzger?“  
„Er ist ein Minotaur, also reize ihn nicht, aber sonst ist er okay.“  
„Ein richtiger Minotaur“ schnappte Harry nach Luft:  
„Wie aus der griechischen Sagenwelt, mit dem Labyrinth?“  
„Genau so einer, nur nicht fünf Meter groß. Er sieht natürlich nicht menschlich aus, aber er denkt, spricht und handelt wie einer. Einfach nur ein zweibeiniger Stier mit der Intelligenz eines Menschen, und er macht verdammt gutes Fleisch, hat alles im Angebot von Rind bis Pferd.“  
„Lässt er sich etwas liefern? Kühe habe ich hier noch keine gesehen und Thirig meinte man könne das Fleisch seiner Ponys nur gut durchgekocht genießen.“  
„Ja einmal in der Woche bringen die Zentauren ihm eine Lieferung die am Waldrand abgegeben wird. So kriegen wir hier alles was wir nicht selbst herstellen, aber es wird immer weniger. Erst letztes Jahr haben wir eine Mühle gebaut und stellen nun unser eigenes Mehl her, das hilft auch mir sehr. Tsun will, dass wir irgendwann alles selbst herstellen können.“  
„Da wünschte ich mir fast, ich könnte auch etwas herstellen was dem Dorf hilft, aber ich kann nur schnitzen und war bisher recht zufrieden damit.“  
„Wie gut bist du?“  
„Das zeige ich dir heute Abend“ strahlte der Held glücklich und bekam dann den Zopf, ließ sich zudem noch eine Tüte zusammenstellen und bezahlte alles. Die Tüte steckte er zusammen mit dem Zopf in den Korb, legte ein Tuch darüber. So hatte er es sich immer gewünscht, ein ganz normales Leben mit Einkaufskorb und täglichen Besuchen beim Bäcker.  
„Gibt es Backwaren die du besonders gerne magst“ fragte Raphael, bevor der junge Mann sich wieder auf den Weg machte.  
„Nein, ich war schon immer bescheiden, ich esse alles, außer zur Zeit alles mit Kürbis. Seit ich schwanger bin kriege ich Kürbis einfach nicht mehr runter, selbst bei einer Suppe wird mir übel. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, bring einen großen Hunger mit.“  
Harry winkte ihm noch zu und lief dann los.  
„Süß nicht wahr“ stellte Danira schmunzelnd fest:  
„Wäre doch etwas für dich, oder?“  
„Mal schauen“ brummte der Werwolf nur und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.


	7. Holzspielzeug

Harry James Potter rührte in einem Tomatensalat als es das erste Mal klopfte. Sofort sah er auf die nahe Wanduhr und stellte fest, dass es noch keiner seiner Gäste sein konnte und wenn doch, dann war dieser eine Stunde zu früh. Also war es, rein theoretisch, auch möglich das jemand vor der Tür stand, der Harry nicht so freundlich gesinnt war.  
Sofort griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und ging zur Haustür, sah dort durch den Spion und entdeckte das lächelnde Gesicht von Salmissra.  
Sofort öffnete er ihr und sie glitt fröhlich hinein, zischelte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Irgendwie wirkte sie gerade in diesen Momenten sehr mütterlich, Harry mochte das sehr, denn es vermittelte ein anheimelndes Gefühl. Und da war es auch egal, dass die Dame einen Schlangenkörper hatte. Der Metzger trug ja auch einen Stierkopf und war trotzdem sehr nett gewesen.  
„Wundervoll, Tsun hat mir das mit den Ranken schon erzählt, er muss noch etwas arbeiten, aber kommt sicher gleich“ plauderte sie gleich los:  
„Es ist wirklich sehr hübsch, ah der Tomatensalat, lass mich mal probieren... da fehlt Salz.“  
Und schon hatte sie Harry von seinem Platz, in der Küche, verdrängt... er lächelte aber nur und nahm der Dame erstmal die Jacke ab.  
An diesem Abend hatte sie ihren Schlangenkörper wohl besonders poliert und mit kleinen Perlen verschönert, dazu trug sie eine weiße Bluse und eine grünblaue Weste. Etwas für den unteren Körper war nicht nötig, die Geschlechtsorgane zeigten sich nicht und Harry wollte auch gar nicht wissen wo Salmissra diese versteckt hatte.  
Sein Verständnis von Schlangen war aber groß genug um es sich ungefähr vorzustellen... wobei ja Nagas auch immer noch halbe Menschen waren, anatomisch gesehen, und Salmissra schon zweibeinige Kinder hatte.  
„Tsun war also heute wieder bei dir“ stellte der Held fest und verwarf alle Gedanken an die Geschlechtsorgane einer Naga.  
„Ich bei ihm, er hat sich etwas verändert, seit du da bist. Sonst hat er mir immer die Blumen geschickt, nun bringt er sie selbst und eben zeigte er mir zum ersten Mal seine Wohnung. Und er erwähnte dabei, dass diese auch groß genug für zwei Personen sei. Ich werde aber definitiv nicht bei ihm einziehen, Treppen sind nichts für meine Schuppen, er darf aber gerne zu mir ziehen.“  
„Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll dir die Blumen persönlich bringen“ gab Harry sofort zu und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich finde wenn man an jemandem interessiert ist, dann sollte man so etwas direkt machen und nicht über einen Kurier.“  
„Er ist an mir interessiert“ Salmissra legte einen übertrieben erstaunten Blick auf, Harry nahm ihr diesen aber ab und fragte entsetzt, ob sie das noch nicht bemerkt habe:  
„Doch natürlich, und das nicht erst seit du bei uns bist. Aber bisher war er eben zu schüchtern um sich direkt an mich zu wenden, deswegen sollte ich dir dankbar sein.“  
Nun lachte sie fröhlich und wollte den Tomatensalat im Kühlschrank verstauen, aber da befanden sich schon zwei große Schüsseln.  
„Kartoffelsalat und Brotsalat... ist der mit Ei“ sie probierte und war ganz begeistert, holte sich sofort einen Löffel und wollte mehr davon, aber Harry hielt sie auf.  
„Später“ bat er sie und stellte dann alle drei Schüsseln in den Kühlschrank:  
„Sicher wollen auch andere davon probieren.“  
Und schon hatte der Held die Naga im Arm, sie legte einen besonders bettelnden Blick auf und zischelte lieb.  
„Bin ich froh das ich schwul bin“ ächzte er entsetzt.  
„Ich auch“ kam von der Tür, Tsun war einfach eingetreten und knurrte eifersüchtig.  
„Aber ich habe Brotsalat mit Ei, du nicht“ triumphierte der Held grinsend und schon hatte der Bürgermeister die Dame im Arm.  
„Sei mein Retter und hole mir den Salat“ forderte sie mit Bettelblick und liebem Zischeln.  
„Die Feier hat noch nicht angefangen“ brummte Tsun gemütlich, man merkte das er ihr nur schwer widerstehen konnte, und sah dann ebenfalls in den Kühlschrank, probierte sehr schnell alle drei Salate:  
„Bei den Tomaten ist zuviel Salz dran.“  
„Salmissra“ ächzte Harry und probierte ebenfalls, sie hatte zuviel von dem Gewürz daran gegeben und nun war er kaum noch genießbar:  
„Wie soll ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen? Und ich habe keine Tomaten mehr im Haus, um schnell einen neuen Salat zu machen.“  
„Es tut mir leid, ich war wohl für einen Moment etwas abgelenkt“ seufzte sie probierend:  
„Mir schmeckt er. Aber wir haben doch schon zwei Salate, das dürfte doch reichen. Dazu gibt es ja auch Fleisch.“ Sie zeigte auf das was Harry schon mariniert hatte und auch im Kühlschrank lagerte.  
„Das war aber nicht der Sinn der Sache“ seufzte der Held und ließ dann erstmal Thirig rein, der brachte Sahne und Milch mit, etwas Met und Käse.  
„So schlimm ist der Tomatensalat nicht“ probierte er:  
„Mach etwas Sahne und Käse hinein, das hebt das Salz auf, und lasse nie wieder eine Naga daran würzen. Die haben doch einen ganz anderen Geschmackssinn als die Zweibeiner. Liegt auch an der Zunge. Komm hier, mach Kakao aus der Milch, hab Raphael schon gesehen wie er die Bäckerei verließ. Und jetzt gehen wir erstmal auf den Balkon und feuern ordentlich den Grill an.“  
„Ich glaube nicht das...“ Harry unterbrach sich als er von Tsun und Thirig sehr ernst angesehen wurde, dann gingen die beiden Männer hoch und nur zwei Minuten später rannte der Zwerg mit brennendem Bart ins Bad.  
„Ich wusste es“ schimpfte der Held und ließ Raphael mit eben dieser schlechten Laune herein. Und dann trug dieser auch noch einen weiten Pullover, da hatte Harry doch nichts zu gucken.  
„Ist dir kalt“ maulte der Gastgeber, nahm Blumen und frische Brötchen in Empfang.  
„Nein, aber es ist Abend und wir feiern auf deinem Balkon... da habe ich eben Thirig hüpfen gesehen... Dir gefällt mein Pullover nicht, gut das ich noch ein Shirt darunter habe. Aber wenn es kühler wird, muss ich ihn wieder anziehen.“  
Er zog den Pullover aus und präsentierte dem Helden ein hautenges, schwarzes Shirt, sofort war dessen Laune auf dem Höhepunkt des Glücks.  
„Meine Schwangerschaftshormone danken dir“ freute er sich:  
„Aber normalerweise sind Werwölfe doch nicht so kälteempfindlich...“  
„Ich backe den ganzen Tag und stehe neben dem heißen Ofen, und das seit gut zwanzig Jahren. Ich habe mich ans Warme gewöhnt und wurde deswegen etwas empfindlich. Eine ganz normale Reaktion des Körpers, im Sommer siehst du mich nicht mal ansatzweise schwitzen.“  
„Das klingt logisch“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, empfing Tsun und Thirig dann mit ernstem Blick.  
„Grillen ist nicht mehr drin“ bürstete sich letzterer den angebrannten Bart.  
„Habt ihr das Ding kaputt gemacht? Na danke, der hat mich fünfhundert Galleonen gekostet, und das war nur der Preis, die Überführung aus den USA haben mich noch einmal zweihundert gekostet.“  
„Nein, er ist nicht kaputt“ Tsun öffnete die Tür und präsentierte dem Helden einen heftigen Schauer, der Himmel war schwarz geworden, das dauerte sicher noch eine ganze Weile an.  
Und dann blitzte es auch noch.  
„Gerade als wir den zweiten Versuch starten wollten, hat es angefangen zu regnen, auch die Zentauren irren sich wohl mal. Sie haben so ein Mistwetter nicht vorhergesagt“ schnaubte der Zwerg und Salmissra half ihm dabei die verbrannten Stellen zu entfernen:  
„Mein schöner Bart.“  
„Das bist du selbst schuld“ nickte Harry seufzend, das Grillen fiel eindeutig ins Wasser. Aber er wusste auch schon im nächsten Moment was zu tun war und so packte er das Fleisch einfach in den Ofen und kochte dann Tee für alle, den Met erhitzte er langsamer um den besten Geschmack heraus zu holen.  
Es klopfte gleichzeitig mit einem Donner, Harry ließ Janvier, Athalus und dessen Familie hinein.  
„Hoffentlich trifft kein Blitz dein Dach“ erklärte Gvenlyn besorgt:  
„Die Ranken laufen schon sehr spitz zu. Es sind übrigens rumänische Feenranken, im Frühling blühen sie in rot und weiß.“  
„Kann ich ein paar Schutzzauber darauf legen, auch damit kein Blitz einschlägt“ wollte Harry wissen und nahm den Zauberstab zur Hand.  
„Die Blüten vertragen keine Magie, deswegen wäre es gut wenn du die Zauber bei der ersten Knospe wieder wegnimmst. Dann sollte die Spitze abgesägt werden oder ein Blitzableiter angebracht.  
Aber bis dahin sollte es keine Probleme geben. Außerdem habe ich dir ein wenig magischen Wachstumsstopper mitgebracht, Feenranken neigen dazu sich auszubreiten und ich glaube nicht das dein Nachbar das auch so hübsch findet.“ Sie reichte ihm einen Lederbeutel und diesen verstaute Harry im Küchenschrank, erstmal jedenfalls.  
„Ich werde jetzt schnell einen Schutz gegen Blitzeinschlag darauf legen und im Januar kommt ein Blitzableiter aufs Dach“ Harry schnappte sich seinen Umhang und ging dann eilig raus, zauberte auf sein Haus und lief schnell wieder hinein. Aber selbst in diesen wenigen Momenten war er schon klitschnass geworden, Raphael zauberte ihn trocken und bekam ein dankbares Lächeln dafür.  
„Dann machen wir hier mal Platz“ bestimmte Salmissra und untersuchte den Esstisch, sie hatte schon bemerkt das man ihn ausziehen konnte und zusammen mit Athalus schaffte sie es dann auch.  
„Ich habe ein magisches Rätsel aus England mitgebracht“ erklärte Harry und reichte Talana ein Gebilde aus Holz:  
„Hier ist das eine Ende, du musst das andere finden. Es ist sehr schwierig, wenn du dich langweilen solltest, kannst du dich damit beschäftigen. Ich schenke es dir.“  
„Danke“ strahlte die junge Dame und sah sich das Gebilde genauer an, es sah aus wie ein rundes Labyrinth und das andere Ende war tatsächlich nicht auf Anhieb zu finden. Aber dafür konnte man das Labyrinth drehen und verschieben, sie bewegte es und schon verschwand auch das sichtbare Ende.  
„Jetzt musst du beide suchen“ stellte Harry lächelnd fest und wurde fast entsetzt angesehen, sie würde es aber auf jeden Fall versuchen. Nächstes Mal konnte Harry dann vielleicht schon ein weiteres Kind einladen, oder sie bitten eine Freundin mitzubringen. Daran hätte er wirklich vorher denken müssen, aber zum Glück gab es ja das Rätsel, er selbst konnte es bisher noch nicht lösen.  
„Hast du das geschnitzt“ wollte Thirig sofort wissen, der sich dann auch einmal das Rätsel ansah, es aber scheinbar nur noch schlimmer machte.  
„Nein, so etwas kann ich nicht“ wehrte der Held ab und deckte den Tisch mit einem Zauber, sah dann nach dem Fleisch:  
„Ich mache Figuren oder normales Holzspielzeug. Das Spielzeug ist auch hauptsächlich für mein Kind. Dort in der Wohnzimmervitrine ist all das Zeug.“  
Er zeigte winkend darauf und Raphael ging hin um sich das anzusehen, als er den Schrank aber öffnete kam ihm alles entgegen gesprungen. Holzstücke, Spielzeug und Figuren, Messer und Sägen, alles purzelte aus dem Schrank und dem Werwolf in die Arme.  
„Oh tut mir leid“ fiepte Harry:  
„Ich bin eigentlich schrecklich unordentlich, besonders was die Schnitzereien angeht. Ich hoffe du hast dir nicht wehgetan.“  
„Ich werde das aufräumen, die Messer solltest du wirklich nicht so offen hinein legen“ stellte der sehr ordentliche Werwolf fest und nahm eine Figur in die Hand, welche einen großen Wolf zeigte.  
Aber das war eindeutig kein normaler Wolf, Raphael erkannte ihn sofort als hölzerner Artgenosse.  
„Das ist Fenrir“ verkündete der Held:  
„Ich wollte ihm die Figur eigentlich zum Geburtstag schicken, aber das geht ja jetzt leider nicht mehr. Er ist einer der besten Freunde von dem Großvater des Kindes, eben dem der mich verfolgen wird.“  
„Er muss ein sehr imposanter Werwolf sein“ nickte Raphael ernst.  
„Er ist groß, stark und so natürlich wie ich noch keinen Werwolf zuvor erlebt habe. Und alle haben Angst vor ihm, jedenfalls die welche ihn nicht persönlich kennengelernt haben.“  
„Wenn er mit diesem Großvater befreundet ist und der herausfindet wo du steckst“ überlegte Tsun:  
„Dann könnte er ihn doch hierher schicken um dich, oder das Kind, zu holen. Werwölfe werden sicher durch den Wald kommen, er muss ja seine Absichten nicht bei Melina oder den Zentauren verkünden... Hast du ein Foto von ihm?“  
„Ja“ Harry lief hoch in sein Schlafzimmer und holte ein Foto:  
„Hier sind Fenrir, Draco... mein Ex... und dessen Vater drauf.“  
„Umso besser. Wir geben es Melina, dann weiß sie gleich welche drei Personen hier nicht gern gesehen sind. Eventuell hängt sie es im weißen Fläschchen auf und dann sehen es auch die Zentauren“ bestimmte Tsun und steckte das Bild ein.  
„Wobei ich aber nicht glaube das Fenrir hierher kommt, er lebt in der Kolonie und hat Verpflichtungen. Und wahrscheinlich wird er dann erstmal Draco die Ohren lang ziehen, weil dieser mich und das Kind verlassen hat. Fenrir ist sehr kinderlieb und pocht auf eine ordentliche Familie, so etwas geht für ihn gar nicht. Und was das Wichtigste ist, Fenrir will das ein Kind bei seiner Mutter aufwachsen kann, egal ob die männlich oder weiblich ist. Ich bin mir deswegen recht sicher, dass ich von ihm nichts sehen werde. Es ist eher schade, dass ich ihm die Figur nicht schicken kann.“  
„Sie ist sehr schön“ stellte Gvenlyn fest und durchsuchte den Haufen neugierig, während Raphael alles ordentlich einsortierte:  
„Oh diese Ente zum Ziehen, kann ich sie dir abkaufen?“  
„Talana ist doch etwas zu alt dafür, oder“ warf Athalus neugierig ein.  
„Ich habe heute Morgen einen Test gemacht, ich bin wieder schwanger“ strahlte Gvenlyn und schon musste Tsun den Dunkelelfen auffangen, da dieser ohnmächtig wurde. Talana hingegen freute sich auf das Geschwisterchen, Athalus selbst würde wohl noch etwas länger brauchen... wenn er dann aufwachte und merkte, dass man ihn auf das Sofa legte.  
„Wunderbar, dann haben wir noch etwas zu feiern. Nimm dir all das Spielzeug mit, welches du haben willst, ich schenke es dir“ freute Harry sich und tauschte Gvenlyns Met durch Stutenmilch aus.


	8. Futter

„Du hast kaum etwas getrunken, und das obwohl du Morgen frei hast. Eigentlich habe ich mehr von dir erwartet“ Harry legte eine Decke über Tsun, während Thirig vom Werwolf in ein gezaubertes Bett gepackt wurde.  
Harry hatte seine Möbel verwandelt, als er merkte das einige seiner Gäste wohl über Nacht blieben.  
„Ich vertrage nicht viel, unsere Freunde eindeutig auch nicht, sonst würden sie nicht hier liegen. Ich aber kenne meine Grenzen“ brummte Raphael gemütlich, er war schon angeheitert und wollte lieber schlafen, aber man konnte den Jungen ja auch nicht alleine lassen. Außerdem erschien der Weg zur Bäckerei gerade sehr lang, lieber hätte sich Raphael ebenfalls in Harrys Haus ein Plätzchen gesucht... aber es war alles voll mit gezauberten Betten und Sofas.  
Irgendwann war Athalus mit seiner Familie nach Hause gegangen, Janvier musste begleitet werden, der Rest hatte sich einfach an Ort und Stelle ins Traumland begeben.  
Der Zwerg war besonders schlimm dran gewesen, er kam nur bis zur Haustür, kaum berührte ihn die frische Luft, kippte er um.  
Der Met, eben aus dem Hause Thirig, war einfach zu gut und zu stark gewesen.  
„Wenigstens bist du noch da um mir damit zu helfen, ich brauche dringend ein Gästezimmer... aber das Haus bietet nicht allzu viel Platz, das freie Zimmer was ich noch habe, wird das Kinderzimmer. Und für acht Monate möchte ich es nicht umbauen, besonders weil Männer auch zu Frühgeburten neigen und es sollte schon bald bereit sein.“ Es gab eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bei Männerschwangerschaften, eben weil sie nicht natürlich waren. Eine Frühgeburt war noch das harmloseste, es gab auch Totgeburten, Missbildungen, Krankheiten aller Art... zum Glück aber besaß Harry eine ganze Palette von Tränken die sein überleben genauso sicherten, wie das seines Kindes.  
Dafür hatte er mehr ausgegeben als für das Haus und den Transport nach Rumänien.  
Sie hoben Beide die schlafende Naga hoch und legten sie einfach zu Tsun auf das Sofa, er würde sich bestimmt freuen wenn er am Morgen aufwachte und Salmissra im Arm hatte. Außerdem war es die einzige Möglichkeit, sonst hätte Harry sie mit in sein Bett nehmen müssen, oder Raphael sie in die Bäckerei schleppen.  
Dafür zu sorgen das Salmissra in dieser Nacht noch in ihr eigenes Bett kam, war fast unmöglich, der Weg zu ihrem Haus war steinig und vom Regen glatt... das konnte sicher nicht gut gehen.  
„Ich mach dir das noch sauber“ bestimmte der Werwolf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Küche, zwei Momente später strahlte diese wieder vor Sauberkeit. Vorher glich sie einem Schlachtfeld, da man irgendwann auf die Idee kam etwas zu backen um Talana zu beschäftigen, die übrigens später dann auch noch im Halbschlaf über dem Rätsel unverständliches nuschelte.  
Gvenlyn hatte sie tragen müssen, da Athalus mehr schwankte als lief, man begoss ja auch noch ordentlich die Schwangerschaft seiner Frau.  
„Danke“ seufzte der Held müde und beschloss diese Situation auszunutzen, schnell warf er sich in die starken Arme von Raphael und forderte ins Bett gebracht zu werden.  
„Mmh“ der Werwolf hob die Augenbrauen und sah Harry sehr ernst an:  
„Also gut, aber ich bringe dich nur hoch in dein Schlafzimmer und gehe dann wieder.“  
„Mehr habe ich auch nicht erwartet“ kuschelte Harry ihn an und wurde dann hochgehoben:  
„Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich ins Bett gebracht wurde... jedenfalls von einem ordentlichen Mann.“  
„Hattest du jemand anderes, bevor du an den Vater deines Kindes geraten bist?“  
„Ja, aber nur kurz... Draco zeigte mir sehr gute Argumente um mich zu sich zu holen, der Mann vor ihm hatte eher schlechte um mich zu halten. Wir haben uns nach der Trennung auch nicht mehr gesehen, es war wohl ein Fehler, denn er hat mich immer ins Bett gebracht. Draco wollte lieber von mir ins Bett gebracht werden...“  
„Und dessen Vorgänger blieb natürlich auch, wenn er dich ins Bett brachte, gleich da.“  
„Natürlich“ kicherte der Held und Raphael trat vorsichtig die Zimmertür auf.  
„Da muss ich dich heute aber etwas enttäuschen“ schmunzelte der Bäcker und setzte Harry auf dem Bett ab:  
„Denn ich gehe jetzt heim und lege mich in mein eigenes Bett. Ich bin müde und werde Morgen erstmal ordentlich ausschlafen.“  
„Heute“ Harry zeigte mit kleinen Augen auf die Uhr, sie schlug schon fast zwei, eindeutig würde das für sie alle eine recht kurze Nacht werden.  
„Schon so spät“ stellte der Werwolf fest:  
„Normalerweise würde ich schon in vier Stunden wieder in der Backstube stehen. Gut das ich geschlossen habe, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch schon viel eher gegangen.“  
Raphael empfing einen unwiderstehlichen Blick des Helden, sofort musste er schwer schlucken und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Ich mache ein sehr gutes Frühstück, mit viel Speck“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst und im nächsten Moment lag Raphael neben ihm, trug aber Shirt und Shorts noch.  
Nicht das er wegen dem Speck blieb, das eigene Bett war wirklich zu weit weg und er konnte dem Jungen jetzt schon keinen Wunsch mehr abschlagen. Der Held war einfach zu süß und er wusste genau wie er diese Tatsache gewinnbringend einsetzen konnte.  
Harry strahlte und kuschelte sich an den großen Werwolf, das würde seine beste Nacht, seit langem, werden.  
„Ich bin nur zu müde um heim zu gehen“ bestimmte Raphael ernst:  
„Außerdem bin ich hetero.“ Natürlich war das gelogen, es war so gelogen das der Werwolf spürte wie ihm vor Verlegenheit das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Aber der Junge hatte schon die Augen zu und würde es sicherlich nicht merken, außerdem war es ja schon dunkel... andererseits, vielleicht hatte er die Lüge ja auch gehört...  
„Ja“ nickte Harry einschlafend, gähnte dann herzhaft und vergrub sein Gesicht im Shirt des Werwolfs:  
„Das glaube ich dir sofort... sofort.“

„Hier, gebratene Eier, nur für dich“ Harry gab Salmissra einen gefüllten Teller und schon stürzte sie sich hungrig darauf.  
Tsun, Thirig und Raphael hatten Speck, die Naga aber konnte man mit Eiern wesentlich glücklicher machen. Besonders Morgens früh, wenn sie einen Kater hatte und zudem, die Nacht über, schlecht auf dem Bürgermeister lag. Ihr Rücken schmerzte, auch wenn das Aufwachen wirklich sehr schön gewesen war, sie wollte nie wieder auf ihm liegend schlafen. Harry wusste auch gar nicht wie die Naga dorthin gekommen war, denn eigentlich hatten sie diese eher neben ihn gelegt.  
Ob sie sich in der Nacht auf ihn geschlängelt hatte?  
Möglich war es sicherlich, es hatten ja nur noch einige Zentimeter gefehlt und so ein menschlicher Drache schlief bestimmt sehr fest.  
Besonders dann wenn man ihn vorher noch mit Met abgefüllt hatte.  
Tsun hingegen hatte auch gar keine Probleme, außer seinem Kater eben, er schlief sehr gut und wachte umso besser auf, bekam sogar ein Küsschen von seiner Angebeteten.  
„Ich muss zu meinen Ponys“ nuschelte Thirig in seinen Speck hinein, dabei waren seine Augen so klein geworden, dass man sie kaum noch unter dem Haar und Bart sehen konnte.  
„Ich komme gleich mit und helfe dir, immerhin habe ich die Feier ausgerichtet und damit auch deinen Kater zu verantworten.“  
„Ich hätte so oder so getrunken, entweder bei dir oder im Gemeindehaus. Du musst mir nicht helfen...“  
„Ich möchte es aber gerne“ strahlte Harry und packte dann blitzschnell den Kopf des Zwerges, bevor dieser im Speck landete:  
„Eindeutig solltest du besser noch zwei Stunden schlafen. Was kann ich inzwischen machen?“  
„Füttern, Heu“ kam vom Zwerg, dann packte Raphael ihn und legte ihn auf das nahe Sofa. Zwar waren die Schlafgelegenheiten schon wieder in Möbel verwandelt worden, aber für den kleinen Thirig reichte das Sofa auf jeden Fall.  
„Ich weiß wie das geht“ nickte Tsun:  
„Deswegen helfe ich dir gleich. Bevor ich Bürgermeister wurde, habe ich für Thirig, bei den Ponys, gearbeitet.“  
„Was würdest du arbeiten, wenn du kein Bürgermeister wärst“ fragte Harry neugierig, vielleicht hatte der Drache ein starkes Handwerk gelernt, wie Schmied, Metzger oder Holzfäller.  
„Ich habe eine Ausbildung zum Goldschmied gemacht. Damals hatte ich noch nicht das Geld für ein Geschäft, aber als Bürgermeister verdient man gut und ich habe am Anfang meiner Amtszeit gleich ein Spar-Verließ eröffnet um für den Laden zurück zu legen. Ich weiß ja, dass ich diesen Job nicht ewig machen werde.  
Das Gute ist, ich kann auch in meiner menschlichen Gestalt ein Feuer erzeugen, so heiß wie Lava, damit kann man Gold wunderbar schmelzen. Das half mir auch bei der Ausbildung.“  
„Du bist Goldschmied, dass hast du mir noch gar nicht erzählt“ zischelte Salmissra lieb und ihr Blick verriet schon, dass ihr dieser Beruf sehr gut gefiel. Sicherlich hoffte sie auf einige besondere Schmuckstücke, oder gar selbst gefertigte Eheringe.  
„Du weißt noch sehr viel von mir nicht, aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal zu den Ponys und versorgen diese.“ Er stand auf und gab Harry dessen Umhang, auch Raphael zog sich entsprechend an. Zwar regnete es nicht mehr, aber es hatte sich über Nacht sehr abgekühlt und keiner der Drei konnte eine Erkältung gut gebrauchen. Besonders nicht jemand wie Raphael, der die einzige Bäckerei betrieb und seine Kunden nicht sitzen lassen durfte. Wobei sie sicherlich auch Verständnis hätten, denn sonst war er ja immer für sie bereit.  
„Ich helfe euch“ bestimmte er.  
„Ich bleibe bei Thirig und räume hier etwas auf“ erklärte Salmissra und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl:  
„Außerdem könnte ich schon einmal ein Mittagessen vorbereiten.“  
„Das kannst du gerne machen“ nickte Harry lächelnd, er vertraute der Naga genau so sehr wie Thirig, nur beim Kochen würde er dem Zwerg doch eher weniger seine Küche ganz allein überlassen:  
„Doch pass mit dem Salz auf.“  
„Natürlich, ich werde sehen was du da hast und dann ein Festmahl kochen... etwas was unsere Mägen füllt und den Kater endgültig vertreibt. Kümmert ihr euch nur schön um die Ponys, wenn ihr zurück seid, habe ich sicher schon damit angefangen.“  
Die Männer nickten ernst und machten sich dann auf dem Weg zu Thirigs Ställen, und der Weide, dort wurden sie schon von den Tieren sehnsüchtig erwartet.  
Harry besonders, Emma stürzte sich förmlich auf ihn und durchsuchte seine Taschen mit besonderer Hingabe. Etwas was den jungen Mann immer mal wieder zum Quietschen brachte, außerdem sah er sich von der Stute zum Zaun hin gedrängt und konnte ihr nur schwer entfliehen.  
„Emma“ schnappte der Held auf der Flucht vor dem Pony:  
„Du bekommst auch gleich dein Futter, genauso wie alle anderen hier.“  
„Emma“ donnerte Tsun und schon blieb sie stehen und trottete zu dem Bürgermeister rüber:  
„So ist es brav, sie mag dich nur Harry, da gehen mit ihr ein paar Pferde mehr durch. Hier ist das Heu, wir müssen nur eine bestimmte Menge auf der Weide aufhäufen.“  
Sie teilten das Heu, aus dem Vorrat, ab und brachten es in die Weidenmitte. Dann holte Harry noch Möhren und Holz, die Ponys stürzten sich gierig darauf und zum Schluss knabberten sie brav am Holz. Das würde eindeutig den Zaun schonen, einer der Hengste trug sogar sein Holz in eine ruhige Ecke und kaute dort gelassen herum.  
Da er aber schon beachtliche Hauer besaß, würde es wohl nichts mehr bringen als nur den Spaß, welcher dabei in ihm aufkam.  
„Jetzt noch das Wasser erneuern“ bestimmte Tsun ernst.  
„Reicht es wenn ich es sauber zauber“ überlegte Harry laut, als er in die Tröge schaute:  
„Ich kann es so verzaubern, dass es wieder ganz frisch ist. Morgen kann Thirig es dann normal auswechseln.“  
„Ich denke schon das es reichen wird“ bestimmte Raphael und testete den Zauber einmal am Wasser, sofort war es wieder klar und frisch, Harry probierte sogar selbst und bestätigte den gelungenen Zauber.  
„Machen wir es bei allen Trögen so, dann haben sie genügend frisches Wasser und wir müssen nicht die Eimer schleppen“ bestimmte der Held und machte sich mit Raphael an die Arbeit, woraufhin auch gleich ein paar Ponys das Wasser probierten.  
„Müssen wir noch die Ställe sauber machen“ Harry warf einen ernsten Blick in die offenen Boxen, da lag schon einiges an Dreck drin und zeugte davon, dass die Tiere darin wohl schliefen.  
„Zaubern wir sie sauber“ schlug Raphael vor:  
„Thirig wird es nicht merken, und die Ponys wahrscheinlich auch nicht.“  
„Wer weiß“ warf Tsun ein:  
„Am Ende kriegen wir Ärger, weil wir es nicht richtig gemacht haben.“  
„Es wird richtig sein“ nickte Harry heftig, zauberte dann den Dreck weg und das neue Streu in die Box. Es sah richtig und perfekt aus, da konnte auch der Bürgermeister nichts mehr sagen, so machten es Werwolf und Mensch schnell bei allen Boxen.  
Der Dreck kam sogar, wie üblich, auf den Kompost, der Zwerg würde also alles so vorfinden als hätte er es selbst und per Hand gemacht.  
„So das war es, den Rest wird Thirig später erledigen. Sie bekommen ja auch noch weiches Futter, aber das erst gegen Nachmittag“ erklärte Tsun:  
„Ich muss jetzt ins Büro, aber zum Mittagessen bin ich wieder da.“  
„Du willst schauen ob Salmissra auch kochen kann“ stellte Harry fest und der Bürgermeister lief schnell, mit hochrotem Kopf, davon.  
„Das wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ich frage mich nur wie sie das Wohnproblem lösen wollen“ brummte Raphael gemütlich:  
„Komm, gehen wir zurück und backen einen Zopf zum Dessert, ich zeige dir wie das geht.“  
„Ich will das gar nicht lernen, lieber kaufe ich alle Backwaren bei dir“ strahlte Harry und kehrte dann mit seinem Lieblingswolf ins Rankenhaus zurück... wo sie feststellen mussten, das Salmissra nicht wirklich gut kochen konnte, dafür aber ein perfektes Schlachtfeld hinterlassen.  
„Diese Küche ist nicht gut für mich“ klagte sie, beschmiert mit Sahne und rohen Eiern.  
Harry konnte nur schmunzeln, besonders weil Thirig immer noch seelenruhig auf dem Sofa schlief und nichts mitbekommen hatte. Der würde sich wundern wenn er aufwachte und irgendwelchen Teig in seinem Bart kleben fand... das der so weit fliegen konnte, war erstaunlich gewesen.  
Nun ja, es sah nach Pfannkuchen aus...  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, du könntest kochen“ hakte Harry nach und sie wurde knallrot bis zur Schwanzspitze hinunter, neugierig probierte er den viel zu flüssigen Teig... Speck und Zucker?  
Sie musste es vertauscht haben, und dazu kam noch, Salz gehörte gar nicht in den Teig, wenn man noch Speck dazu gab.  
„Ich nehme an dein Ex-Mann hat immer gekocht und dir ist das peinlich gewesen“ brummte Raphael die Masse an:  
„Tsun kann sich zum Glück zumindest selbst versorgen, aber ein großartiger Koch ist er auch nicht. Ihr müsst euch wohl dann eine Haushälterin besorgen. Solange er Bürgermeister ist, könnt ihr die sicherlich bezahlen, danach müsst ihr schauen wie es euch damit geht.“  
„Wir sind noch gar nicht zusammen“ zischelte die Naga verlegen:  
„Noch nicht... jedenfalls.“


	9. Dickerchen

„Ihr habt die Boxen einfach sauber gezaubert und das Wasser ebenfalls magisch gereinigt, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Harry. Raphael kommt normalerweise nicht auf solche Ideen, er zaubert kaum mit der menschlichen Magie, da er es körperlich gar nicht braucht“ Thirig stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, als er am Abend beim Helden auf der Matte stand und sich beschweren wollte.  
Der Junge war wieder allein, Raphael wohnte ja über der Bäckerei, Tsun im Rathaus und Salmissra hatte sich auch wieder nach Hause begeben. Sie alle mussten am nächsten Tag wieder arbeiten, nur Thirig konnte sich alles frei einteilen und ging dabei hauptsächlich auf die Wünsche seiner Ponys ein.  
„Ist irgendetwas davon nicht gut genug gewesen“ fragte Harry neugierig und räumte dann die sauber gezauberten Tassen in den Küchenschrank. Das war ein wirklich wunderbares Wochenende gewesen, er hatte die neuen Freunde besser kennengelernt und sich wunderbar mit ihnen amüsiert. Besser konnte es doch gar nicht laufen.  
„Doch es ist sehr gut, aber so etwas macht man doch per Hand.“  
„Sieh mich an, ich kann doch nicht mal eine Heugabel lange genug halten“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und wärmte dann noch etwas Met für seinen knurrenden Gast auf. Thirig knurrte tatsächlich, aber der junge Mann wusste auch das der Zwerg gar nicht so böse war. Man sah es in den kleinen Augen des Freundes, so fröhlich blinzelte kein wütender Thirig.  
„Außerdem sollte ich mich nicht allzu sehr anstrengen, dass sagen mir mittlerweile alle. Komm trink noch etwas und dann sollten wir langsam ins Bett gehen.“  
„Was hast du Morgen vor“ der Zwerg brummte seinen Stuhl etwas ungehalten an und setzte sich dann erst darauf, bekam Met vor die Nase gestellt.  
„Einkaufen und vielleicht etwas schnitzen, die letzten Tage waren doch etwas anstrengend und ereignisreich. Und der Kühlschrank ist auch schon wieder leer, wenn das so weitergeht muss ich mir wegen meinem Geld etwas überlegen.“  
„Du hast uns jetzt zwei Tage durchgefüttert, kein Wunder das du nichts mehr im Haus hast. Tsun und Raphael fressen gleich viel, Athalus hat auch ordentlich reingehauen. Du solltest nicht soviel Geld für uns ausgeben“ nickte der Zwerg und sprach natürlich nicht von den Mengen die er verdrückt hatte. So trank er mit einem Zug seinen Met leer und verabschiedete sich:  
„Zauber nicht mehr auf das Wasser, ansonsten ist es okay gewesen. Wir sehen uns sicher Morgen. Wenn ich bis... dreizehn Uhr nicht hier war, komm einfach zu mir auf die Weide, kann immer Gesellschaft gebrauchen.“  
Er ging und Harry sah ihm noch einige Momente nach, wie erwartet steuerte Thirig nicht mehr das Gemeindehaus an, er wollte wohl wirklich nur noch schlafen.  
„Ich brauche ein Haustier“ stellte der junge Mann dann fest, als er sich seinem leeren Haus zu wandte und die letzten Kissen richtig auf das Sofa legte. Noch ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden den frischgebackenen Zopf gegessen, dazu Stutenmilch getrunken und lustige Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählt... es war wunderbar gewesen.  
Eindeutig brauchte er ein Haustier, auch für sein Kind, aber was hatte er denn für eine Auswahl in Nemuritor?  
Müde löschte er alle Lichter und ging dann mit einer Kerze in sein Schlafzimmer hoch, er wollte nicht mehr zaubern und so ein natürliches Licht vermittelte auch angenehmere Atmosphäre.  
Eine Eule?  
Einen Hund?  
Sicherlich würde er sich in naher Zukunft ein Pony anschaffen, aber das wollte er bei Thirig lassen und auch größtenteils in seine Pflege übergeben... wenn sich Harry das überhaupt leisten konnte!  
Am Besten wurde er sich erstmal über seine Finanzen klarer, bevor er an ein Haustier dachte. Und das Kind müsste er auch versorgen können, an eine feste Arbeitsstelle war wirklich nicht zu denken.  
Wobei er gerne Danira in der Bäckerei abgelöst hätte, einfach nur um sie aus Raphaels Umfeld wegzuholen. Bei so einer hübschen Gestaltwandlerin konnte schon etwas Eifersucht aufkommen, und am Ende verwandelte sie sich noch in ein Harry-Abbild um den Bäcker rum zu kriegen.  
Raphael war aber auch wirklich attraktiv, und er wusste genau das er Harry damit rum bekam, immer dann wenn mit diesem die Hormone durchgingen.  
Seufzend zog er sich aus, löschte die Kerze und ließ sich dann einfach auf das Bett fallen. Den Montag würde er ganz ruhig bestreiten, nichts arbeiten, außer vielleicht an einer Schnitzerei, und auch ganz gemütlich zum Einkaufen gehen.  
Und natürlich kaufte er dann bei Raphael ein.  
Wenn er jeden Morgen Brötchen holte, Brot nur in kleinen Mengen anschaffte und derweil ein Gebäck zum Tee kaufte... ja dann konnte er eigentlich jeden Tag bei Raphael auf der Matte stehen und ihn somit auch täglich sehen. Nur Sonntags nicht, da war ja geschlossen, aber vielleicht durfte Harry ihn dann ja ein...  
Er war eingeschlafen, tief und fest lag er da, bekam nicht mit was um ihn herum passierte...  
Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, und das Sonnenlicht welches zu seinem Fenster hinein schaute, weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen recht früh.  
Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen?  
Da wieder, ein Rascheln und Knacken, besorgt griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und zog sich dann den Morgenmantel an.  
Gerade erst sieben Uhr.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht Sam, der in sein Haus eingedrungen war um ihm irgendwelche giftigen Pflanzen in die Räume zu setzen. Möglich war es ja, nun wo Harry keinen Besuch mehr hatte und ganz alleine dem Unheil ausgesetzt wurde.  
Vorsichtig schlich er zur Treppe nach Unten, so wie damals nach der Schlacht als ihn Lucius und Draco bei seinen Verwandten abholten, ihn endlich da raus holten... Im Manor konnte er sich erstmal erholen, sich in einen Mann verlieben und glücklich sein, da war Draco schon in ihn „verliebt“ gewesen und setzte alles daran den Helden für sich zu gewinnen.  
Wieso strengte er sich nur so an, um seinen Liebsten dann doch zu betrügen und alleine zu lassen?  
Damals hatte Harry jedenfalls dem Braten auch nicht getraut und war genau so zur Treppe geschlichen, doch diesmal... waren das da schwarze Flügel?  
Die kannte er doch.  
Vorsichtig kam er näher, lautlos schlich er die Treppe hinunter und fand dann seine Freunde in der Küche hantieren.  
Athalus, der eigentlich bis Mittags schlief, Tsun und Thirig... sie füllten ihm Kühlschrank und Schränke mit etlichen Leckereien.  
Harry schluckte ein gerührtes Fiepen runter, er wollte sich noch nicht bemerkbar machen.  
„Mach nicht so einen Krach“ schimpfte Tsun leise, als Thirig schon wieder raschelte. Aber ein Zwerg mit solchen Knubbelfingern konnte doch einfach nicht filigran arbeiten, und erst recht nicht leise...  
Der Bürgermeister hatte einen Schlüssel zu Harrys Haus, kein Wunder das die Drei einfach so hinein kommen konnten.  
„Dann steh du mir nicht im Weg, Dickerchen“ zischelte der Zwerg leise.  
„Ich bin nicht dick“ wollte sich Tsun lautstark beschweren, achtete dann aber im letzten Moment darauf und presste es leise heraus.  
„Das sagst du“ nickte Thirig grinsend:  
„Ich wette aber, mindestens Harry wird meiner Meinung sein.“  
Das war das Stichwort für den Helden, besser konnte es gar nicht kommen.  
„Ich glaube nicht das Tsun dick ist“ verkündete er und die Drei erstarrten sofort in ihrem Tun, drehten sich langsam zu ihm um:  
„Das sind doch alles Muskeln, wäre er dick, würde Salmissra ihn nicht mal mit der Schwanzspitze angucken.“  
„Er hat dich gehört“ schimpfte der Bürgermeister nun und verpasste dem Zwerg einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Ich hab euch alle gehört... ist das da Brot“ Harry zeigte auf einen Beutel, der eindeutig von Raphaels Bäckerei kam, und Athalus packte das große Brot wortlos aus.  
„Raphael sagte, du kannst das haltbar zaubern“ erklärte er, dazu gab es noch Brötchen für mindestens sieben Tage, Kuchen für zwei Wochen und... Harry sah sich in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch fallen und dann... brach er in Tränen aus.  
Er stand schluchzend und weinend da, die drei Männer wussten vor Entsetzen nicht wie sie reagieren sollten. Harry stand einfach nur da und weinte, eindeutig auch nicht vor Freude, dann lief er ins Bad, um sich dort zu übergeben.  
„Das ist eine Schwangerschaftssache“ bestimmte Athalus, der als Einziger der Drei schon Vater war und das alles schon mal mitgemacht hatte:  
„Machen wir ihm einen Tee, dann ist er gleich wieder okay. Schwangere sind Morgens besonders empfindlich, Gvenlyn hat das gesagt und mir sehr oft bewiesen.“  
Die beiden Unwissenden nickten zustimmend, sie mussten ihm ja vertrauen und machten dann Tee für Harry. Aber als der zurück kam und die ganzen Backwaren sah, weinte er erneut und so musste Tsun ihn erstmal in den Arm nehmen.  
„Will nichts vom Bäcker geschenkt haben“ schluchzte der Held in die Arme des Bürgermeisters, die Freunde sahen sich daraufhin verwirrt an, dann ging aber Athalus ein Licht auf.  
„Er will es selbst kaufen gehen“ stellte der Dunkelelf fest:  
„Um Raphael zu sehen.“  
Harry nickte schluchzend, natürlich war bei der Sache auch seine Schwangerschaft mit im Spiel, normalerweise würde er deswegen ja nicht weinen. Aber seine Gefühle beim Anblick der Backwaren waren ehrlich gewesen und so packte Thirig alles wieder ein, was von Raphael kam.  
„Meine Ponys werden sich über das Brot und die Brötchen freuen.“  
„Gib mir einen der Kuchen, den esse ich heute mit Salmissra“ forderte Tsun und auch Athalus nahm sich etwas von den Sachen.  
„Aber über die anderen Sachen freust du dich doch“ wollte der Zwerg dann wissen, Harry nickte schniefend.  
„Gut, dann lassen wir dir noch etwas Geld hier, um bei Raphael heute kaufen zu können“ bestimmte der Bürgermeister und legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch:  
„Wir haben uns hier ein Wochenende lang durch gefressen, es ist nur Recht, dass wir dir etwas davon wieder zurückgeben. Außerdem wirst du uns jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell los, das nächste Mal bringen wir aber auch etwas zur Feier mit. So kommt Jungs, der Held hier muss sich fertig machen und dann beim Bäcker einkaufen gehen.“  
Die Drei packten alle Backwaren ein, verließen dann plaudernd das Haus des jungen Mannes, der daraufhin wieder allein war.  
Und sehr gerührt, schnell aber wischte er die Tränen weg, dass war schon etwas peinlich gewesen. Normalerweise weinte er doch nicht so schnell, aber mit so etwas musste er auch rechnen, seit er schwanger war.  
Trotzdem, er wollte sich nicht so vor seinen neuen Freunden zeigen, so eng war ihre Beziehung noch nicht, als das sie diese Sache einfach so hinnehmen konnten.  
Hoffentlich waren sie nicht böse den Helden so zu sehen, oder das Geld für die Sachen umsonst ausgegeben zu haben, seufzend machte er sich fertig und nahm dann die Münzen vom Tisch.  
Es war wirklich schon so das Harry auf sein Geld achten musste, aber er hätte die Feier nicht veranstaltet, wenn es nicht im Bereich des Möglichen gewesen wäre.  
Auf der Unterlippe kauend, zog er seinen Umhang über, nahm den Einkaufskorb und machte sich auf den Weg. Wie er gesehen hatte, musste er wirklich nichts mehr kaufen, außer Brötchen und ein kleines Brot, vielleicht noch einen Kuchen für den Nachmittag.  
Und so betrat er mit einem Lächeln die Bäckerei, zauberte sich sauber und kam zu Raphael in die Backstube. Der formte gerade Brötchenteig und sah den Helden sehr verwirrt an.  
„Athalus und Thirig haben gerade bei mir, für dich, gekauft. War das nicht gut gewesen“ staunte er:  
„Außerdem hast du ganz rote Augen, hast du etwa geweint? Was haben die Jungs dir angetan?“  
Er knurrte leicht, Harry erinnerte sich daran das der Vollmond nahe war und beschloss entsprechend zu reagieren. Wut in dem Werwolf zu erzeugen war da sicherlich nicht die richtige Reaktion, Harry musste ganz ruhig und sanft sein.  
„Du weißt doch, Schwangerschaft und so. Ich habe mich auch erbrochen und die Backwaren mussten sie wieder mitnehmen. Es ist mir lieber wenn ich diese Sachen direkt bei dir kaufe. Dann kann ich auch nach dem aussuchen was ich an diesem Tag gerade mag. Mein Geschmack ändert sich auch sehr oft, seit ich schwanger bin.“  
Und er wollte natürlich den werwölfischen Körper in der weißen Bäckerkleidung bewundern, Harry war ja nicht nur schwanger, sondern auch schwul und diese Neigungen wollten nun einmal befriedigt werden.  
So ein Anblick konnte dem Helden wirklich den Tag versüßen.  
Und diesmal sah er auch, dass einige Tätowierungen unter dem weißen Shirt hervor schienen, er war also auch auf der Brust tätowiert.  
„Du starrst mir auf die Brust“ stellte der Bäcker fest.  
„Die Tätowierungen...“ murmelte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Jugendsünden, aber alles von hier, verlorene Wetten mit Tsun oder die Namen meiner Ehemaligen... die dann übertätowiert wurden. Und wichtige Ereignisse in meinem Leben habe ich mir derweil auch unter die Haut stechen lassen.“  
„Und die Augenklappe“ wenn Raphael sich schon so erzähl-freudig zeigte, sollte der Held das auch ausnutzen. Und das waren nun einmal Dinge die Harry schon von Anfang an auf der Zunge brannten, doch nun schien der Werwolf nichts mehr sagen zu wollen.  
„Du willst also lieber persönlich bei mir kaufen“ stellte der Bäcker fest und schob die Brötchen in den Ofen:  
„Du weißt schon das es nicht üblich ist, mich hier in der Backstube zu besuchen und eigentlich kannst du auch auf Vorrat kaufen. Das was du gerade nicht magst, kannst du immer noch einfrieren und zu anderer Zeit mit einem Zauber auftauen.“  
„Willst du mich hier nicht haben“ Harry legte seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auf und fiepte leise, das half bei einem Werwolf immer, wenn es dann auf den Vollmond zuging... obwohl, eigentlich immer, besonders bei einem homosexuellen wie Raphael.  
Das mit dem Hetero war doch gelogen gewesen, so wie der gerade schwach wurde und förmlich zerfloss...  
„Dann mach dich wenigstens nützlich“ bestimmte er und gab Harry etwas Teig:  
„Mach was draus, egal was es wird, wir schieben es in den Ofen. Und nein, du musst keine wichtigen Zutaten mehr hinzufügen, es ist normaler Brotteig. Aber Nüsse und so, das kannst du alles noch hinein geben.“  
Da stand der Held nun, vor einem Brotteig und nicht wissend was er damit anstellen sollte.  
Aber er wollte auch nicht hinaus geworfen werden, so ließ er seinen Korb auf den Boden sinken und berührte den Teig nachdenklich...  
Zehn Minuten später schob Raphael einen sehr detaillierten Wolfskopf, aus Brotteig, in den Ofen und sah diesem ernst nach. Harry hatte mit einem magischen Messer sogar Fell eingeritzt, die Augen konnte man später noch mit Honig etwas färben... er war perfekt und als er gebacken war, schien er sogar noch besser geworden zu sein.  
„Und gefällt er dir“ wollte Harry wissen, als Raphael das fertige Produkt betrachtete, dann die Augen etwas mit Honig bestrich.  
Der Junge konnte schnitzen, davon hatten sie sich ja alle schon überzeugen können, aber das er so etwas auch mit Teig schaffte... Gut er musste etwas zaubern um den weichen Teig in Form zu halten, aber das änderte nichts am Brot an sich. Es schmeckte und war locker, ein Brot eben, nur ein sehr hübsches halt.  
„Schau mich nicht so an“ ächzte Harry dann plötzlich:  
„Ich arbeite nicht für dich, ich bin schwanger, ich muss mich auf das Kind konzentrieren.“  
Da hatte er schon recht, trotzdem, so ein Talent durfte man nicht ungenutzt lassen.  
„Einmal in der Woche“ der Werwolf schnappte sich den Helden, noch bevor dieser fliehen kann:  
„Für ein paar Stunden machst du mindestens vier Brote, egal was du daraus machst, es wird gut sein. Dafür zahle ich dir auch ordentlich, wir stellen zudem deine Holzschnitzereien hier im Laden aus und können dort auch verkauft werden. Am Besten kommst du... immer Mittwochs. Mittwoch ist ein guter Tag, nicht zuviel Kundschaft und du musst auch nicht um sechs Uhr hierher kommen. Acht Uhr reicht vollkommen.“  
„Wie viel Anteil bekomme ich“ Harry zögerte nicht lange, als er hörte das er nur einmal in der Woche kommen musste.  
„Dreißig Prozent von den Broten, dazu noch fünfzig Galleonen für deine Arbeitszeit. Neunzig Prozent vom Verkauf der Schnitzereien, ich stelle hier nur den Platz in meinem Laden und sie bleiben die ganze Woche hier. Komm, ich mache dir ein Regal frei.“ Er zog Harry geschäftstüchtig in den Verkaufsbereich und räumte ein Regal, neben den verpackten Keksen, leer. Da wurden die Schnitzereien gut gesehen, und zwar gleich wenn man zur Tür herein kam.  
Harry dachte nun doch einen Moment lang nach und stimmte daraufhin zu, kehrte zurück in die Backstube und machte noch eine Brot-Fee. Auch die kam in den Ofen, wenig später dann zum Wolfskopf in den Verkauf.  
Raphael zauberte zwei neue Preisschilder, für diese Brote wollte er also erstmal das Doppelte verlangen... im Grunde würde bei den dreißig Prozent nicht viel heraus kommen, aber die fünfzig Galleonen waren schon einiges. Dazu kamen noch die neunzig Prozent vom Verkauf der Schnitzereien, dass summierte sich dann doch schon.  
„Ich gehe jetzt heim“ Harry kaufte nur zwei Brötchen und einen kleinen Kuchen:  
„Kommst du heute Abend vorbei?“  
„Mal schauen...“  
Harry fiepte.  
„Ich werde kurz bei dir vorbei schauen“ versprach der Werwolf sofort und erntete ein glückliches Strahlen dafür, dann verließ Harry den Laden fröhlich.  
„Er kriegt dich rum“ bemerkte Danira, diesmal in Blond und nicht allzu schlank:  
„Und das liegt sicher nicht nur am Vollmond.“  
„Pah, das liegt nur am Vollmond“ schnaubte Raphael und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	10. Schlange

„Salmissra fand das Brot, in der Form einer schlafenden Schlange, so schön, dass sie es fast nicht essen wollte“ berichtete Tsun, als sie am Mittwochabend alle bei Harry vor dem Kamin saßen.  
Da die Naga aber am nächsten Tag einen Ausflug mit ihrer Klasse, in den Wald, hatte war sie schon früher gegangen.  
So konnte der Bürgermeister davon erzählen wie etwaige Geschenke bei seiner Angebeteten ankam, während Harry schnitzte, Raphael auf dem Sofa entspannte und Thirig an seiner Pfeife zog.  
Es war eine die nicht allzu sehr rauchte, gut roch, entsprechend schmeckte und nicht ungesund war, allein deswegen akzeptierte der Held die Anwesenheit des Objektes.  
Athalus war auch da, er hatte sich bereit erklärt die Küche kurz noch sauber zu machen, danach kam er aber auch gleich zum Kamin und gesellte sich zu Raphael auf das Sofa. Harry mochte diese Abende im Kreise seiner Freunde, und mit jedem Mal wurde ihre Beziehung enger.  
Sie waren auch schon zusammen im Gemeindehaus gewesen, hatten dort auch mit anderen gefeiert... es war fast perfekt geworden und Harry vermisste nur selten die lieben Freunde aus England.  
„Zum Glück hast du noch eine Schlange, aus Holz, geschnitzt gehabt, die musste ich ihr dann kaufen, sonst wäre das Brot liegen geblieben bis es grüne Haare bekommt. Was schnitzt du da gerade, eine neue Schlange“ Tsun bekam große Augen, weil da tatsächlich etwas wie ein entsprechender Körper aussah.  
„Nein“ Harry hielt ihm eine unfertige Naga hin, man konnte aber schon erkennen das es Salmissra wurde, sofort bewunderte man allgemein die Arbeit des Helden und der wurde gleich rot bis in die Fingerspitzen.  
„Ach“ winkte er ab:  
„Ich schnitze nur gerne was ich sehe und was ich kenne, gestern habe ich einen Thirig gemacht.“ Dem Zwerg fiel fast die Pfeife aus der Hand, als Harry aufstand und sein Ebenbild aus Holz hervor holte, ihm dann präsentierte. Dieser Zwerg war vielleicht so groß wie Raphaels Hand und sah tatsächlich wie eine Miniversion des Ponyzüchters aus, entsprechend wurde die Schnitzerei von Thirig angebrummt.  
„Der ist wirklich süß“ stellte Athalus fest:  
„Willst du den auch verkaufen?“  
Ob er schon überlegte ob er sich so etwas leisten sollte?  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“ Harry sah zu seinem Regal, dort wo alle Schnitzereien standen die nicht verkauft wurden, unter Anderem auch der hölzerne Werwolf namens Fenrir Greyback.  
„Ich will nicht das der verkauft wird“ Thirig stand auf, nahm den Holzzwerg und stellte ihn neben den Werwolf:  
„Am Ende kauft den noch irgend so ein Idiot und dann verstaubt er auf dessen Kaminsims.“  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich das mache um Geld zu verdienen...“  
„Womit hast du dein Geld in England verdient“ wollte Raphael wissen, bevor es noch zu einer kleinen Streitigkeit zwischen den Beiden kam:  
„Dort konntest du deine Schnitzereien sicher nicht verkaufen, wobei sie dir wahrscheinlich sogar signiertes Klopapier abgenommen hätten.“  
„Und genau deswegen habe ich sie dort nicht verkauft, sie hätten es nur genommen weil es von mir kam. Hier ist das aber zum Glück anders und darüber bin ich sehr froh, denn hier kann ich keine Quidditschmannschaft trainieren“ Stille trat ein, dann wurde Harry bleich wie Stutenmilch, das hatte er doch nicht erzählen wollen:  
„Jugendmannschaft... ich habe selbst nie gespielt.“  
„Dabei muss man gut werfen können“ stellte Raphael fest:  
„Und man muss trotz allem ein sehr guter Spieler sein, besonders wenn man sofort Trainer wird und nicht vorher Jahre lang in der Mannschaft war.“  
„Ich bin... so etwas wie ein Naturtalent. Zwar war ich bisher immer nur Sucher, aber ich kann auf allen Positionen sehr gut spielen“ Harry setzte sich langsam wieder in seinen Sessel und holte sich die unfertige Schnitzerei zurück.  
„Also hast du im Gemeindehaus betrogen, du wusstest von Anfang an das du den Krug treffen, und auch gegen die Wand schießen, konntest“ brummte Thirig ungemütlich.  
„Ich habe nicht betrogen, ich habe nur das eingesetzt was mir von Merlin in die Wiege gelegt wurde“ Harry schob trotzig das Kinn vor:  
„Und außerdem wollte ich mir nur so ein wenig den Respekt der Dorfbewohner holen, man muss manchmal etwas Großes leisten um akzeptiert zu werden. Und wenn es nur darum geht einen Krug zu abzuwerfen.“  
„Da hat er nicht unrecht“ nickte Tsun:  
„Trotzdem verbiete ich dir ab Heute bei diesem Spiel mitzumachen, es ist unfair den Anderen gegenüber. Und wenn du etwas zu trinken ausgegeben bekommen möchtest, musst du uns ja nur fragen. Also, was willst du für die Holz-Salmissra?“  
„Ich verkaufe nur über die Bäckerei und sie ist noch nicht fertig. Auch wenn die zehn Prozent nicht viel sind, Raphael soll sie bekommen. Ich bekomme ja auch meinen Anteil von den Broten. Aber ich denke, wenn du sie kaufst, bekommst du sie zum Freundschaftspreis.“  
„Und wenn sie ein anderer kauft, ist sie weg“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Reserviere sie mir wenigstens.“  
„Das kann man machen“ brummte Raphael gemütlich, doch dann roch er plötzlich etwas merkwürdiges... so süßlich und penetrant:  
„Irgendwas fängt hier an zu stinken, wie verfaulte Erdbeeren.“  
„Ich habe nichts dergleichen herum stehen“ staunte Harry:  
„Sicher kommt es von draußen, das Küchenfenster steht ja offen.“  
Er wollte aufstehen und es schließen, Werwölfe hatten wirklich einen sehr feinen Geruchssinn wenn es auf den Vollmond zuging, als er plötzlich etwas glitzerndes durch das Fenster schweben sah.  
„Was ist das“ staunte er, wie ein Schwarm glitzernder Mücken kam es in seine Küche geschwebt, schien dabei immer schneller zu werden und im nächsten Moment riss ihn jemand zu Boden.  
Schwarze Flügel legten sich über den Helden, das war Athalus.  
„Giftige Sporen“ brüllte er:  
„Ich kenne sie, bedeckt eure Münder und Nasen, schnell. Du besonders Raphael.“  
„Ich bin gegen so gut wie alles immun“ kam von Tsun, Harry klammerte sich inzwischen fest an den Dunkelelf, wurde von den mächtigen Flügeln vollkommen eingehüllt. Da sie die einer Fledermaus glichen, kam nichts von den Sporen hindurch, Harry konnte aber auch nicht sehen was um ihn herum geschah.  
„Sie kommen immer schneller hinein“ polterte Thirig, es klang gedämpft, also hatte er sich schon etwas umgebunden:  
„Raus hier Raphael, du bist am anfälligsten dafür.“  
„Ich schaue nach wer uns das hier herein schickt“ schimpfte der Werwolf und dann ging auch schon die Haustür. Draußen war er davor sicher und konnte ordentlich atmen, für Harry aber gab es den Ausweg nicht, Athalus konnte mit ihm nicht aufstehen, ohne ihn zu gefährden.  
Immerhin war der Held ja auch kein magisches Wesen, er hatte nicht die Immunstärke von Raphael, zum Beispiel.  
„Bist du denn okay“ wollte Harry von seinem Beschützer wissen, woraufhin dessen Kopf zu ihm unter die Flügel kam, Athalus hatte sich ein Küchenhandtuch umgebunden.  
„Ich bin nicht so empfindlich“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Das kommt von meiner vampirischen Seite. Aber direkt einatmen sollte ich das auch nicht.“  
Er sah wieder hoch, Tsun verkündete das sie die Sporen nicht hinaus bekamen es immer mehr hinein schwebten.  
„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen hier raus“ schimpfte Thirig:  
„Alle unsere Kleidung ist schon voller Sporen... wie geht es dem Jungen?“  
„Er ist geschützt, aber wenn ich jetzt aufstehe, trifft es ihn auch“ erklärte Athalus ernst:  
„Gebt mir saubere Sachen aus seinen oberen Räumen, er muss sich einwickeln und darf nicht atmen, während wir ihn hinaus tragen.“  
„Ich will nicht die Sporen in seine Zimmer tragen, sie sind sicherlich giftig, kratzen ganz schön auf der Haut“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Vielleicht haben wir hier noch was im Bad.“  
Wieder ging eine Tür, dann bekam Harry saubere Handtücher in seinen „Schutzraum“ gereicht. Damit wickelte er sich dick ein, überall wo es nur ging und besonders auf den freien Hautstellen, dann bedeckte er damit seine Atemwege und nickte Athalus zu.  
Der stand auf, packte den Helden und trug ihn blitzschnell aus dem Haus raus.  
Harry hielt die ganze Zeit über die Luft an, erst als er auf festem Boden stand erlaubte er sich wieder zu atmen.  
Sein ganzes Haus war mittlerweile eingehüllt in diese glitzernden Sporen, aber es schienen auch keine zusätzlichen mehr zu kommen. Raphael lief aus einer Gasse auf sie zu und schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Ich konnte den Ursprung zwar ausschalten, es war irgend so eine miese Pflanze, aber den Übeltäter selbst habe ich nicht gefunden, es könnte jedes Naturwesen hier gemacht haben... auch Sam.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob sein Hass so groß ist, dass er mich umbringen will“ überlegte Harry:  
„Andererseits wollte er mich auch schon mit einem Messer angreifen.“  
„Solange wir keine Beweise haben, können wir nichts machen. Erstmal sollten wir deswegen dein Haus von den Sporen befreien, habt ihr Beide einen Zauber dafür“ wollte Thirig wissen.  
Harry und Raphael runzelten nun gleichzeitig, sehr nachdenklich, die Stirn.  
„Ein Windzauber vielleicht, aber dann schicken wir sie woanders hin und ich wette keiner der Bewohner hier möchte so etwas haben“ erklärte der Werwolf ernst:  
„Und in den Wald können wir sie auch nicht schicken, die Zentauren wären dann sicherlich sehr ungehalten.“  
„Ein Regenzauber könnte sie wegspülen“ schlug Harry vor:  
„Aber dann wird meine ganze Einrichtung klitschnass und einige der Möbel könnten dadurch zerstört werden.“  
„Das können wir nicht machen, sollte aber trotzdem eine Option sein, wenn uns gar nichts einfällt“ nickte der Werwolf ernst:  
„Und wenn wir das Ganze in etwas festes verwandeln, dann könnten wir es einfach in den Müll fegen?“  
„Das wäre tatsächlich möglich, versuchen wir es einmal mit Sägespäne“ Harry zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Haus, schweigend zauberte er auf die Sporen und... nichts geschah. Er versuchte es erneut, aber diesmal erreichte er nur ein Zucken und Blitzen.  
„Zu magisch“ seufzte er, während seine Freunde sich gegenseitig die Sporen von der Kleidung fegten.  
„Also können wir nur von Außen darauf wirken“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Deswegen muss alles raus gespült werden, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber ich gebe dir die Chance noch ein paar Sachen zu retten, da ich einigermaßen immun bin, es kratzt nur auf der Haut...“  
„Was ist denn hier los“ Salmissra kam zu ihnen und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich war noch dabei ein paar Sachen für Morgen vorzubereiten, da sah ich es bei Harrys Haus glitzern, und ich bin doch so neugierig. Diese Sporen kenne ich doch, Melina nutzt sie zur Abwehr der Trolle, sie sind hochgiftig. Und das ganz besonders für Menschen, Trollen brennen sie nur auf der Haut. Ach herrje, das ganze Haus ist damit eingehüllt, ist es auch drinnen?“  
Die Anwesenden nickten zustimmend und Harry zauberte Thirigs Bart nass, um ihn davon zu befreien.  
„Nun, ich kenne diese Sporen und ich bin vollkommen Immun dagegen, ich werde euch das wegmachen“ bestimmte Salmissra und wurde ganz langsam immer größer. Harry erstaunte das sehr, er wusste zwar das die Naga groß werden konnte, aber doch nicht so gigantisch.  
Langsam nahm sie die Größe von Tsun's Drachengestalt an, wurde immer schuppiger und ihr langes Haar verschwand.  
„Ihre wahre Gestalt“ nickte Raphael:  
„Nagas sind in Wirklichkeit riesig und sehen mehr nach Schlange aus. Aber da sie geschaffen wurden um Gottheiten zu simulieren und Männer zu verführen, gab man ihnen die Möglichkeit sich auch attraktiver zu gestalten. Die meisten Nagas sind mittlerweile so mit ihrer „menschlichen“ Gestalt verbunden, dass sie ihre wahre Gestalt kaum noch ertragen können. Wir sehen aber Salmissra nicht das erste Mal so, unter Anderem hat sie einige Todesser so vertrieben.“  
„Ich finde sie immer hübsch“ nickte Tsun, das hörte Salmissra und zeigte ihm daraufhin ein sanftes Lächeln. Ihr Gesicht war nun ebenso schuppig wie ihr Schlangenkörper, der Mund zu einem Schlangenmaul herangewachsen, aber den Drachen schien das nicht zu stören.  
Nun ja, er war ja auch keine Schönheit, wenn er seine wahre Gestalt annahm, und sein Maul dann mindestens genauso breit.  
Die Beiden passten wirklich sehr gut zusammen.  
Salmissra steckte ihren Kopf so weit wie möglich in den Balkon hinein, zog ihn wieder heraus, dann legte sie sich flach vor die offene Haustüre. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch keine Arme mehr, wie eine Schlange eben.  
Im nächsten Moment war ein lautes Einatmen zu hören und alle Sporen machten sich auf den Weg in das Maul der Naga. Sie schluckte, atmete noch einmal ein bis alles verschwunden war, und schluckte dann erneut.  
Es war weg, alles weg, sie richtete sich auf und wurde langsam wieder kleiner. Der größte Teil der Schuppen verschwand, ihre Arme, und auch ihr Haar kehrten zurück.  
„Das war nicht lecker“ stellte sie fest und warf sich dann dem Bürgermeister in die Arme:  
„Komm sofort mit in mein Haus, dann zeige ich dir noch heute Nacht wie hübsch ich auch im Bett sein kann.“ Eindeutig hatte es ihr gefallen, dass sie der Drache auch in der wirklichen Gestalt mochte.  
Tsun wurde knallrot, dann hob er die Naga richtig hoch und trug sie den ganzen Weg zu ihrem Haus hoch. Dabei kicherte sie fröhlich und kuschelte sich an ihn, Harry war schon etwas neidisch in diesem Moment.  
Er wollte auch getragen werden, dabei kuscheln und kichern.  
In diesen Momenten zeigte sich wieder, dass Harry einfach jemanden brauchte der bei ihm war, und der auf ihn aufpasste.  
„Ein Hund“ stellte er fest und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ich brauche einen Hund, einen der auch auf das Haus aufpasst. Stellt euch vor ich schlafe gerade und jemand zündelt an den Ranken herum, ein Hund riecht das schneller als ich und kann mich wecken.“  
„Hier in Rumänien gibt es nur eine Rasse, die Ciobănesc Românesc, davon gibt es drei Unterarten, aber es sind alles Hirtenhunde“ erklärte Thirig ernst:  
„Ich hatte mal so einen, der hat mir die Ponys täglich zu einem Haufen zusammen getrieben und sie durften sich nicht mehr falsch bewegen, nach einer Woche habe ich zurück gebracht.“  
„Der Miroitic ist aber auch ein guter Schutzhund“ warf Athalus ein.  
„Und ein schlechter Familienhund“ wehrte Thirig sofort ab:  
„Am Ende will er das Baby vor Harry beschützen, das können wir nicht verantworten. Der Carpatin und der Buvocina sind genauso, sie wurden gezüchtet um den Hof zu beschützen und die Herde vor Bären zu bewahren, nichts für Harry. Ich hatte einen Carpatin, schreckliche Viecher.“  
„Die Ungarn haben aber auch nur Hirtenhunde, ebenso die Polen“ schimpfte Raphael:  
„Ich bin dafür das wir ihm einen Tamaskan kommen lassen.“  
„Du willst einen Tamaskan“ bestimmten Athalus und Thirig gleichzeitig und folgten dann, mit Raphael, dem Helden ins Haus hinein. Wo dieser feststellte das Salmissra auch ein paar Holzstücke mit eingeatmet hatte.  
Hoffentlich lagen die ihr nicht schwer im Magen, er würde ihr auf jeden Fall am Morgen noch ein Dankes-Geschenk zukommen lassen.  
„Was ist ein Tamaskan“ wollte er wissen, während er etwas aufräumte.  
„Eine Rückzüchtung auf Wolf“ nickte Thirig ernst:  
„Wenn Raphael wieder seine Phase hat, spricht er von nichts anderem, aber er kann sich als Bäcker keinen Hund anschaffen.“  
„Was ist mit einem tschechischen Berghund“ fiel Athalus plötzlich ein:  
„Das sind gute Wach- und Familienhunde.“  
„Und Riesenviecher, am Ende zerrt er Harry an der Leine einmal durch das ganze Dorf“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„So wird das nichts... wir dürfen uns nicht auf die osteuropäischen Rassen festlegen, wenn nötig müssen wir etwas für Harry mit dem Transport kommen lassen. Denn wie es aussieht wird er wirklich einen Hund brauchen, auch in der Zukunft.“  
„Ein Stafford, aber einen englischen“ schlug Harry daraufhin vor und wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Hey sie sind sehr gute Familienhunde und sehr wachsam.“  
„Nein“ kam von den Dreien gleichzeitig und damit war das Thema „Stafford“ auch beendet.  
„Ein Pudel“ schlug Athalus dann vor und wurde Raphael angeknurrt.  
„Ihr macht euch langsam lächerlich“ stellte Harry daraufhin fest und kochte Tee:  
„Aber es ist sehr ärgerlich, dass es hier kein Tiergeschäft gibt, dort könnte ich etwas entsprechendes bestellen... einen Boxer vielleicht.“  
„Boxer, die gehen doch mit dir Gassi und nicht du mit ihm“ schnaubte Raphael:  
„Das sind zwar liebe Tiere, aber auch sehr neugierig und selbstbewusst. Wenn er merkt das du einmal einen schwachen Tag hast, dann dominiert er dich gleich und in der Schwangerschaft wirst du noch oft sehr schwache Tage haben.“  
„Vielleicht braucht er einfach nur einen Mitbewohner“ schlug Athalus dann vor:  
„Raphael...“  
„Ich kann nicht“ wehrte dieser sofort, und sehr entschieden, ab:  
„Selbst wenn ich ihn heiraten würde, könnte ich nicht aus meiner Wohnung raus. Ich bin es seit gut zwanzig Jahren gewohnt jeden Morgen mich einfach aus dem Bett fallen zu lassen und gleich schon in der Backstube zu stehen.“  
Darauf musste Harry sich einstellen, Werwölfe waren Gewohnheitstiere. Sie brauchten einen festen Platz zum Verwandeln und zum Leben, die Wohnung gehörte wahrscheinlich zu seinem Revier und das war wichtig, da er kein Rudel hatte. Wäre ein Rudel anwesend, könnte er sicher leichter umziehen, aber in diesem Fall war es so gut wie unmöglich.  
„Ich kann auch nicht“ brummte Thirig:  
„Es ist zu weit von den Pferden entfernt und manchmal schlafe ich ja auch bei ihnen im Stall, besonders wenn Fohlen kommen.“  
„Und ich kann erst recht nicht“ nickte Athalus:  
„Tsun wird nicht wollen, und das kann man auch verstehen, immerhin wird das mit Salmissra gerade sehr ernst.“  
„Salmissra“ flüsterte Harry und dann kam ihm ein wirklich wunderbarer Gedanke:  
„Ich brauche keinen Hund, ich brauche eine Schlange!“  
Sofort wurde er entsetzt angesehen.  
„Magische Schlangen werden dazu ausgebildet auf Dinge aufzupassen, außerdem haben sie einen fantastischen Geruchssinn.“  
„Und ein Baby passt genau in ihr Beuteschema, du kannst dir keine Kornnatter anschaffen, du brauchst mindestens eine Boa. Und da ist so ein Baby schnell im Magen drin“ schimpfte Thirig.  
„Du hast etwas bei dieser Sache vergessen“ grinste Harry frech und ließ dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Zischeln, Fauchen und Kratzen hören, er sprach immer noch Parzel, etwas was besonders Athalus in den Ohren wehtat:  
„Ich werde ihr einfach sagen was sie nicht darf und was sie zu tun hat. Außerdem kann ich mich mit ihr auch unterhalten, wenn ich mich einmal einsam fühle.“  
„Ich mag keine Schlangen“ maulte Raphael, anscheinend hatte er selbst auf den Hund gehofft und Harry beschloss dies an Weihnachten zu bedenken. Es gab auch kleine Hunde, die nicht haarten und sehr sauber waren, so etwas konnte man dann auch mit in die Backstube nehmen.  
„Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie ganz lieb zu all meinen Freunden, und dem Baby, sein soll. Doch wo bekomme ich eine passende Schlange her... vielleicht kann Tsun mir da Morgen helfen. Und jetzt trinkt euren Tee, es wird langsam Zeit für das Bett und es war Heute auch wirklich sehr anstrengend.“  
„Ich bin immer noch etwas besorgt wegen der Schlange“ bestimmte Thirig:  
„Aber in deinem Fall ist es wohl die beste Lösung, sie passt auf dich auf, du kannst dich mit ihr unterhalten und Raphael wird sich auch daran gewöhnen. Ich selbst hab nichts gegen Schlangen, solange sie nicht giftig sind.“  
„Ich kann mich schon daran gewöhnen, ist ja das Beste für Harry“ brummte Raphael:  
„Aber was ist mit Salmissra?“


	11. Hasen

„Ich kann einen Züchter rufen“ Tsun saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte das Chaos zu beseitigen:  
„Und ja, es stimmt, du solltest irgendetwas haben was auf dich aufpasst. Aber muss es unbedingt eine Schlange sein? Nagas finde ich toll, aber die Schlange an sich... auch wenn so eine Würgeschlange mir nicht wirklich etwas antun kann.“  
Harry antwortete nicht wirklich, sagte nur ein paar Worte in Parzel, Tsun hielt sich sofort die Ohren zu. Da er, wenn auch entfernt, mit den Schlangen verwandt war, konnte er das nicht wirklich gut ertragen.  
„Das ist Parzel, oder? Du hast es nicht verlernt, obwohl Voldemort tot ist“ stellte der Bürgermeister dann fest:  
„Es ist also klar, dass du eine Schlange bevorzugst. Du kannst ihr einfach sagen was sie tun soll, und was sie nicht darf.“  
„Wird Salmissra eine Schlange stören?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, sie mag Schlangen, aber ich weiß nicht wie sie den lebendigen, echten gegenüber reagiert. Doch ich denke ich kann sie auch davon überzeugen, dass es notwendig ist. Vielleicht gefällt ihr das Tier dann auch.  
Soll ich einen Züchter rufen? Ich kann ihm auch schreiben, er soll gleich einen entsprechenden Wärmestein mitbringen... hast du ein paar Wünsche was die Art angeht?“  
„Boa vielleicht, oder Anakonda. Bei einer Anakonda muss ich aber wohl den Dachboden noch räumen.“  
Tsun holte ein Buch hervor, auf dem Rücken stand „Rumäniens magische Züchter“, darin blätterte er auf die Seite der Schlangenzüchter.  
„Und, wie lief es mit Salmissra letzte Nacht“ fragte der Held neugierig und Tsun wurde knallrot, sogar seine wenigen Schuppen schienen eine andere Farbe anzunehmen.  
„Sie kann nicht zu mir ziehen“ erklärte er leise:  
„Wegen den Treppen. Und ich kann nicht zu ihr ziehen, wegen der Entfernung. Ich hätte das bedenken müssen, bevor ich ihr Blumen bringe.“  
„Ihr habt doch hoffentlich nicht deswegen gestritten... Geld für ein gemeinsames Haus habt ihr nicht, oder?“  
„Nein, selbst dann nicht wenn wir zusammen legen. Es muss also so funktionieren. Anakonda-Züchter haben wir nur zwei... einmal für große und einmal für gelbe Anakondas, das sind auch die beiden größten Rassen. Bei den Boas haben wir vier Züchter, einmal für Regenbogenboas, da werden die Weibchen bis zwei Meter lang.  
Dann für die Boa Constrictor, die wird wohl am Meisten gezüchtet. Dann für die grüne...“  
„Ich denke ich nehme eine gelbe Anakonda“ unterbrach Harry ihn:  
„Nagini war eine große Anakonda und fällt damit für mich raus, außerdem kann ich keine neun Meter Schlange halten. Trotzdem aber sollte sie abschreckend wirken, vier Meter passen auf meinen Dachboden und frei im Haus bewegen darf sie sich dann auch.“  
„Wenn ich jetzt an den Züchter eule, ist er in zwei Stunden hier“ nickte Tsun und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ein Naga, steht hier aufgelistet, der am anderen Ende des Waldes wohnt. Ich hoffe er ist alt und schrumpelig, obwohl, Salmissra ist ja heute mit ihrer Klasse im Wald.“  
„Ich denke sie steht auf Zweibeiner, immerhin bist du nicht ihr erster Mann dieser Art. Ich werde den Dachboden aufräumen und dann den Züchter empfangen, er soll nur Weibchen mitbringen.“  
„Ich werde es ihm schreiben... wirst du das bezahlen können?“  
„Ich muss es bezahlen können, es geht hierbei um meine Sicherheit.“

Zwei Stunden später erreichte ein Naga, mittleren Alters, das Rankenhaus und er hatte mehrere Boxen dabei. Zudem folgten ihm einige der größeren Tiere, ein fremder Naga der Schlangen mitbrachte war wirklich schon ein Ereignis. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, da wurde nicht nur er, sondern auch Athalus und Thirig von Harry hinein gelassen. Die Beiden hatten nichts von dem Besuch gewusst, aber den Naga bei seiner Ankunft gesehen und ihn besorgt bis zu Harry verfolgt.  
Der Zwerg beobachtete nun die Schlangen sehr misstrauisch, diese aber sahen sich nur neugierig um und schienen die Anwesenden gar nicht zu registrieren.  
„Guten Tag“ begrüßte Harry den Naga, dann begrüßte er auch die Schlangen, diese in Parzel und besonders lieb.  
„Wunderbar“ freute sich der Züchter:  
„Und schon weiß ich das meine Schlangen auch bei dem Menschen in guten Händen sein werden. Normalerweise verkaufe ich ja nicht an Menschen, aber diesmal kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Nassion ist mein Name, ich züchte gelbe Anakondas schon seit über hundert Jahren.“  
„Ich habe Eier für sie gekocht und Trockenfleisch gibt es auch, zudem habe ich Eierlikör gekauft“ erklärte Harry und zeigte auf den Esstisch, wo alles schon serviert war:  
„Bedienen sie sich ruhig, ich möchte so etwas ja nicht zwischen Tür und Angel kaufen. Kommt setzt euch auch dazu, ich erhitze noch etwas Met.“  
Der Naga nahm genauso Platz wie Thirig und Athalus, Harry zeigte dann einmal wieder wie gut er als Gastgeber war. Er hatte sogar daran gedacht was der Naga mochte, für die Schlangen gab es eine Schüssel mit Wasser und rohe Eier.  
„Was würden sie den Tieren füttern, ich denke nicht das sie hier an Ratten oder Kaninchen kommen.“  
„Ich komme an tote Kaninchen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Die kann ich vom Metzger beziehen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe wieso ich mich nicht für die große Anakonda entschieden habe, etwas größeres als Kaninchen werde ich nicht bekommen können. Die Kaninchen aber sind frisch und können auf Wunsch auch vollständig von mir gekauft werden, oder eben nur das Fleisch.“  
„Im Alter wird die Schlange etwas schwächer, da könnten die Knochen nicht mehr so gut verdaut werden. Vorher aber brauchen sie die Nährstoffe aus den Knochen“ nickte der Naga:  
„Deswegen ist es gut wenn wirklich beide Möglichkeiten vorhanden sind, aber immer nur Kaninchen...“  
„Ich kann auch Hasen, Fasane und anderes Kleinwild bekommen. Der Metzger bestellt und bekommt auch frisch von den Zentauren“ erklärte Harry sofort, er hatte wohl alles schon wirklich bis aufs Kleinste geplant.  
„Und was soll die Schlange beschützen?“  
„Das Haus, mich und mein Baby“ der Held zeigte nun auf seinen Bauch und der Naga warf daraufhin einen Blick auf die beiden Herren:  
„Der Vater ist nicht hier, er ist auch keine Option.  
Und meine Freunde können nicht Tag und Nacht auf mich achten. Wie sie gesehen haben, mein Haus ist von Ranken umschlossen, die waren eigentlich da gewesen um mich hier einzuschließen. Gestern wollte man mich mit giftigen Sporen aus der Welt schaffen, ich brauche jemanden mit einer feinen Nase und der auch abschreckend wirkt. Ein Hund ist nicht so zuverlässig wie eine Schlange, ich kann ihm nicht so klar machen das ein Baby nicht gefressen werden darf, man mich sofort wecken soll wenn es verdächtig riecht oder Alarm schlagen muss wenn Ranken zum Fenster reinkommen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich auch bald persönlichen Besuch von meinem „Feind“ bekomme und Schlangen sind unbestechlich.“  
„Da trifft alles zu, besonders wenn man Parzel beherrscht... sie braucht dann ein eigenes Zimmer, um sich ausruhen zu können“ er aß ein ganzes Ei auf einmal und folgte Harry dann auf den Dachboden:  
„Ich bin mit den Treppen nicht einverstanden.“  
„Das haben wir gleich“ Harry schwang den Zauberstab und schon befand sich am Rand der Treppen eine dünne Rampe, die Schlangen folgten ihnen nun zum Dachboden hoch.  
Die Rampe war breit genug für eine Schlange, wenn sie aber zukünftig zu glatt war, würde er diese noch mit Teppich verkleiden.  
Auf dem Dachboden sah sich der Naga alles genau an, der Boden wurde glatt gezaubert und durch die Ranken schon war alles vollkommen dicht.  
„Nun“ er holte einen winzigen Wärmestein hervor und legte ihn auf den Boden, wo dieser auf die Größe einer Badewanne anwuchs:  
„Den können sie auch mit ihrer Magie kleiner und größer zaubern. Gehen wir wieder runter und reden wir über das Geschäftliche.“  
Sie kehrten zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Athalus eine der Schlangen, aus den Boxen, in die Arme geholt hatte. Es war noch ein Jungtier und eindeutig sehr anhänglich, der Dunkelelf lächelte sogar... Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
Dann musste der Held schmunzeln als aus dem Bart des Zwerges ein weiteres Jungtier hervorschaute.  
„Ich kann so etwas nicht halten, die Ponys haben Angst und würden das kleine Tier zertrampeln“ schnaubte Thirig ungehalten:  
„Aber niedlich sind die Viecher schon.“  
„Ich habe noch einen Wärmestein dabei“ nickte Nassion dem Dunkelelfen zu.  
„Ich habe eine schwangere Frau, und ein jugendliches Kind“ murmelte Athalus:  
„Und Beide sind gerade nicht zuhause, ich kann ihnen nicht so eine Schlange präsentieren.“  
„Ich will noch Salmissra besuchen, habe aber gehört das sie auf Klassenreise ist, deswegen werde ich wohl erst Morgen früh wieder abreisen...“  
„Wir haben ein Gästezimmer“ bestimmte Athalus sofort:  
„Dann kann sich meine Familie an die Schlangen gewöhnen und dann wird sich entscheiden ob ich ein Jungtier kaufe.“  
„Gut“ der Naga wandte sich nun wieder an Harry:  
„Für sie ist ein älteres Tier wohl besser, ich habe vier Damen mitgebracht.“  
Er zeigte auf die Schlangen, die sich nun wirklich von der besten Seite präsentierten, da sie sahen wohin sie kamen.  
Allein schon der große Dachboden, und dann beherrschte der potentielle Besitzer auch noch ihre Sprache.  
„Das sind Nessi, Sassy, Lissa und Hassah“ stellte der Züchter seine Damen vor. Harry konnte trotz der ähnlichen Hautzeichnung einige Unterschiede erkennen, wobei ihm Lissa optisch am Besten gefiel.  
„Lissa“ sprach er sie in Parzel an und sie glitt zu ihm, ließ sich streicheln:  
„Erzähle mir etwas über dich.“  
„Ich bin älter als die anderen Schlangen“ zischelte sie:  
„Aber auch erfahrener, ich hatte auch schon Nachwuchs. Und doch bin ich noch nicht ausgewachsen, viele Häutungen liegen noch vor mir.“  
„Ich beschützte schon das Kind der Halbschlange“ warf Sassy sofort ein:  
„Und ich bin jünger, werde also länger bei ihm bleiben. Ich habe gespürt das ein Kind in dem Menschen wächst und bin bereit es mit meinem Leben zu verteidigen..“  
„Ich habe den besseren Geruchssinn“ schimpfte Hassah.  
„Und ich brauche weniger zu fressen“ wehrte Nessi ab.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dann an Nassion.  
„Sassy beschützte schon einmal ihr Kind?“  
„Meine Frau hat sie ausgewählt um auf unseren Nachwuchs zu achten, wenn sie einkaufen ging“ nickte der Züchter:  
„Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass Sassy doch etwas leicht bestechlich ist, besonders mit rohen Eiern.“  
„Und dann kommt der Übeltäter rein, wirft ihr ein paar Eier zu und macht dir dann den Gar aus“ polterte Thirig, sein bevorzugtes Jungtier hatte sich um seinen Kopf gewickelt und das eigene Haupt in den Haaren verborgen, um dort zu schlafen.  
Athalus trug sein Jungtier um den Hals, auch dieses schien zu schlafen, es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich die Beiden wohlfühlten.  
„Sassy fällt in diesem Fall schon mal wirklich raus, ich brauche auch keinen Babysitter... auch wenn es wirklich verlockend war... Lissa hatte schon Nachwuchs?“  
„Ja, ich wollte sie eigentlich als Zuchtschlange nutzen, aufgrund ihrer Färbung. Aber ihre Jungen waren alle missgebildet, am Vater konnte es nicht liegen.“  
Gelbe Anakondas waren lebendgebärend, durch die recht lange Tragzeit und die magische Züchtung konnte da schon einmal etwas daneben gehen. Und einmal missgebildeten Nachwuchs zu haben, bedeutete eventuell auch bei nächsten Mal einen solchen Wurf.  
Der junge Mann aber wollte nicht züchten, er würde seine Schlange nicht mal in die Nähe eines Männchens lassen.  
„Hassah hat einen guten Geruchssinn“ hakte er dann nach.  
„Dafür frisst sie aber wie zwei ihrer Sorte“ nickte der Züchter, er war ehrlich und Harry wusste das zu schätzen:  
„Nessi frisst weniger, aber sie neigt zu sehr tiefen Schlaf. Sie wäre eher etwas für die Bewachung eines Tresors.  
Ich empfehle tatsächlich Lissa, nicht weil ich sie loswerden möchte, sie ist hübsch genug und deswegen kann ich sie auch anderweitig verkaufen... sie ist älter und hat Erfahrung mit dem Beschützen, sie weist einen guten Geruchssinn auf und zeigte sich immer gelehrig. Aber auch neugierig. Und sie ist unbestechlich.“  
„Auf uns macht Lissa einen guten Eindruck“ nickten die beiden Freunde auf dem Sofa, Harry runzelte die Stirn und holte sich dann Lissa in die Arme. Diese zeigte sich sofort anhänglich und schmuste ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
„Nimm mich“ zischelte sie:  
„Ich verstehe auch die menschliche Sprache fast perfekt. Nur lange Worte machen mir etwas Probleme.“  
Auch das war ein Vorteil, so konnten auch die Freunde ihr einmal Anweisungen geben, wenn Harry gerade nicht da war.  
„Ich möchte auch ein Jungtier kaufen“ zischelte Harry in Parzel:  
„Mein haariger Freund dort hat sich verliebt, aber er kann die Schlange nicht bei sich halten. Hier kann er sie immer besuchen... kommst du mit einer zweiten Schlange, neben dir, zurecht?“  
„Ich bin unter vielen Anakondas aufgewachsen und wenn es kein Männchen ist, bin ich damit einverstanden... solange ich deine Hauptschlange bin.“  
„Das bist du natürlich“ nickte Harry und wandte sich dann dem Naga zu:  
„Sie haben nur Weibchen mitgebracht?“  
„So wie es im Brief stand.“  
„Dann nehme ich Lissa und das Jungtier dort auf dem Kopf von Thirig, dort.“ Er zeigte auf den Zwerg und allen Anwesenden klappten die Münder auf.  
„Thirig kann das Jungtier nicht bei sich halten, wegen der Ponys, aber er kann es jeden Tag bei mir besuchen und auf dem Dachboden ist auch Platz für zwei Schlangen. Dann muss ich ihm die nächsten zehn Jahre nichts zu Weihnachten schenken.“  
Der Zwerg schnaufte gerührt und versprach sämtliches Futter seiner Schlange selbst zu bezahlen, zudem wollte er auf Dauer noch einen zweiten Wärmestein dazu holen.  
„Bei zwei Schlangen mache ich einen kleinen Mengenrabatt, sechstausend Galleonen, inklusive dem Wärmestein, macht das dann“ verkündete Nassion und Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, er hatte mit einem Betrag in diesem Bereich gerechnet... aber das.  
„Kannst du dir das leisten“ fragte Athalus besorgt.  
„Schwer“ nickte Harry:  
„Aber es geht, langsam wird’s leer in meinem Verließ, auch wenn sich mein Geld beim Umwechseln verdoppelt hat.“  
„Ich hoffe sie arbeiten, damit sie das Futter bezahlen können“ hakte der Züchter besorgt nach.  
„Ich habe tatsächlich Arbeit, zwar nichts großartiges, aber zukünftig werde ich damit allein das Futter finanzieren. Es ist also gesichert, ich schreibe ihnen einen Scheck aus.“  
Harry zauberte alles herbei, in diesem Moment aber stand Thirig auf und kam zum Tisch.  
„Ich bezahle seine Schlange“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Dann muss ich ihm die nächsten zehn Jahre nichts zu Weihnachten schenken.“  
Er griff in seine Kleidung aus Ponyleder und holte ein Stück Gold hervor, das war sicherlich dreitausend Galleonen wert und reichte somit für Lissa, samt dem Wärmestein.  
„Es stimmt also, Zwerge wissen immer noch wo Gold zu finden ist“ stellte Nassion fest und kaute auf dem Stück Gold herum.  
„Und sie werden es auch immer noch nicht verraten“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„Das ist echt, frisch geholt, und es wird reichen.“  
„Dessen bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Aber...“ Harry wollte etwas einwenden, wurde aber sehr ernst von dem Zwerg angesehen, dann schrieb der Held nur den Scheck für das Jungtier aus.  
Als dies alles erledigt war, packte der Naga seine Schlangen wieder ein und folgte Athalus zu dessen Haus, Harry fiepte Thirig fast schon erschrocken an.  
„Ich gehe nicht oft Gold holen, die Mine ist gefährlich, aber ich wollte eine neue Zuchtstute kaufen und meine Ponys haben in letzter Zeit nicht genug abgeworfen“ brummte der Zwerg nur und holte sich das Jungtier vom Kopf in die Arme, Lissa schmuste immer noch mit Harry:  
„So etwas, wie du heute, hat noch nie jemand für mich getan. Hast ja mehr Arbeit dadurch.“  
„Ich bin die meiste Zeit zuhause, es ist nicht wirklich schlimm und soviel Pflege brauchen sie auch nicht. Ich werde sicherlich nie überfordert sein“ nickte Harry:  
„Und ich habe gleich zwei Schlangen, mit denen ich mich unterhalten kann... wie wirst du sie nennen?“  
„Mary“ bestimmte Thirig sofort:  
„Bin doch kein Naga und muss nicht alles mit zwei S benennen... und jetzt, hast du noch mehr Met da? Mach dir auch einen Tee, wir haben was zu feiern.“


	12. Jungtier

Etwas kitzelte Harry an der Nase, es war leicht feucht, aber auch nicht wirklich unangenehm.  
Es kitzelte wirklich nur, ganz leicht und zart.  
„Aufwachen“ zischelte eine fast schon fremdartige Stimme und wieder kitzelte ihm etwas an der Nase:  
„Wach auf, wach auf.“ Das war eindeutig keine menschliche Sprache, keine menschliche Stimme, und doch kam es Harry ganz natürlich vor.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und blickte in das Gesicht einer gelben Anakonda, sie kitzelte ihn mit der Zunge an der Nase.  
Zum Glück war er so etwas fast schon gewöhnt, Salmissra hatte genauso eine Zunge und neigte dazu all ihre Freunde küssen zu wollen.  
Das lag daran, dass Schlangen mit der Zunge förmlich sahen, sie rochen damit, sie fühlten damit... Salmissra konnte mit der Zunge sogar die Gesundheit ihres Gegenübers feststellen.  
„Du bist aufgewacht“ zischelte die Schlange ihn an, es war Lissa und sie lag neben ihm im Bett.  
„Du bist in meinem Bett“ antwortete Harry, nicht in Parzel, dafür war er noch zu müde, er musste sich auf die Sprache einfach zu sehr konzentrieren. Und so gähnte er herzhaft und setzte sich erstmal die Brille auf die Nase.  
„Ich stelle fest, wenn es Morgen und Abend ist, kannst du meine Sprache nicht“ zischelte Lissa:  
„Gestern Abend hast du auch in menschlicher Sprache mit mir geredet, wie gut das ich dich einigermaßen verstehen kann.  
Und du scheinst mich immer zu verstehen.  
Das Jungtier wollte alleine sein und ruhen, es vermisst seinen haarigen Besitzer. Aber es sieht auch, dass es nicht bei ihm wohnen kann, denn er zeigte ihm gestern Abend die Vierbeiner. Diese Tiere haben Angst vor unserer Art und ihre Hufe können uns töten, ganz besonders aber ein Jungtier.“  
„Er kam vorher schon jeden Tag her und wird es auch weiterhin, nun noch viel lieber, tun. Aber das war doch jetzt nur eine Ausrede“ Harry sprach nun auch Parzel:  
„In Wirklichkeit wolltest du mich doch nur hier im Bett besuchen.“  
„Es ist weich und warm“ gab die Schlange zu und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite, es war unsagbar süß und ließ sofort allen Ärger verschwinden.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen, solange ich hier alleine im Bett liege. Sollte ich irgendwann einmal einen Partner haben, darfst du mich Morgens nicht mehr wecken.“  
„Ich werde es mir merken, dann wird der Partner dich auch wecken“ versprach sie:  
„Die Sonne ist aufgegangen, du sagtest gestern das du früh aufstehen möchtest.“  
„Ja... mmh, Salmissra kommt heute Mittag zum Essen, ich wollte vorher einkaufen gehen und dann kochen. Einen Eier-Nudel-Speck-Auflauf, der wird ihr schmecken. Zum Bäcker möchte ich vorher auch, willst du mit zum Einkaufen kommen, Raphael solltest du unbedingt kennenlernen.“  
„Nehmen wir das Jungtier auch mit?“  
„Nein, wir lassen sie schlafen“ Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad, als er unter der Dusche stand, gesellte sich Lissa zu ihm. Aber das störte ihn nicht, sie war eine Schlange, ein Tier, davor musste er sich nicht schämen.  
Und Anakondas mochten Wasser sehr gerne, sicher würde sie einmal baden wollen, oder im Sommer im See schwimmen.  
„Es gibt hier einen See“ erklärte Harry sanft und duschte seine neue Freundin ab.  
Da glänzte sie wie frisch gehäutet und es tat ihr bestimmt auch gut.  
„Das Wasser ist jetzt sicher kalt“ zischelte sie gegen die Wassertropfen und trank auch dabei:  
„Aber wenn es warm ist, würde ich diesen See gerne nutzen. Ich brauche Wasser nicht unbedingt, es wäre aber schön.“  
„Wir gehen dann gemeinsam schwimmen, vorausgesetzt ich bin dann noch nicht zu sehr schwanger. Dann warte ich am Ufer auf dich.“  
„Du bist kein Weibchen, wieso bist du schwanger? Ich wunderte mich gestern schon.“  
„Ich bin magisch schwanger geworden, da ich ein Männchen als Partner möchte.“  
„Das kenne ich, ich werde den Nachwuchs so schützen, als wärst du es selbst“ damit war das Thema für Lissa beendet und sie glitt aus der Dusche heraus, Harry folgte ihr und trocknete sie mit einem Handtuch ab.  
Dann zog er sich an und ging runter in die Küche, sie folgte ihm über die Rampe und bekam auch ein rohes Ei.  
Eindeutig musste er die Rampe mit Teppich versehen, sie war eindeutig zu glatt und Lissa konnte sich deswegen nur schlecht halten.  
„Ich sollte nicht die ganze Zeit bei dir sein, das Jungtier kann einen Feind nicht vertreiben, es schläft und ist zu klein“ bestimmte sie und tatsächlich hatte die Schlange mit diesem Gedanken sogar recht.  
„Lass mich sehen wie groß dein Kopf ist“ Harry nahm ihren Kopf mit der Hand maß und zauberte dann ein Loch durch Wand und Ranken.  
Genau neben der Haustür, welches dann ebenso groß war wie der Kopf.  
Danach machte er von Außen noch eine Klappe, die genauso aussah wie die Ranken, Lissa musste sie öffnen und von Außen nach Innen gleiten.  
Dort wo ihr Kopf durchpasste, schaffte es auch der restliche Körper und so konnte sie jederzeit rein und raus. Wenn sie dann wuchs, würde er auch das Loch entsprechend vergrößern, es war wie eine geheime Katzenklappe für eine Anakonda.  
„Wenn du aufpasst, kannst du das immer nutzen, wann du willst. Selbst dann wenn wir nicht zusammen rausgehen“ versprach er ihr:  
„Ich möchte nur nicht das du andere Dorfbewohner, oder deren Tiere, erschreckst. Geh nicht zu den Ponys und auch nicht zu dem, der Pflanzen verkauft. Er mag mich nicht und zeigt das auch, vielleicht greift er dich an. Ich zeige dir später seinen Laden. Gleich gehen wir zum Bäcker und danach schicke ich dich nach Hause.“  
„Es ist ein wenig Freiheit“ stellte Lissa, leicht erstaunt, fest:  
„Du bist ein sehr guter Besitzer. Das Jungtier sollte froh sein, hier wohnen zu dürfen.“  
„Ich denke wenn sie sich eingewöhnt hat, ist sie das auch. Und dann wird sie auch sehen, dass Thirig jeden Tag kommt, um sich um sie zu kümmern“ nickte Harry ernst und trank etwas Milch. Dann zog er sich Stiefel und Umhang an, lief hoch und sah noch einmal kurz nach Mary.  
Der ging es gut, man konnte sie also etwas alleine lassen.  
„Sie will noch schlafen, aber sie weiß jetzt das wir weggehen und du als erstes alleine zurück kommst“ erklärte er und verließ mit Lissa das Haus:  
„Du wirst wohl auch nicht so lang auf dem Boden gleiten können, er ist sehr rau.“  
Von dem Moment an, wo er das Haus verließ, sprach er nicht mehr in Parzel mit ihr. Er wollte keinem magischen Wesen Ohrenschmerzen, oder gar einen Schrecken, verpassen.  
„Ich bevorzuge tatsächlich Waldboden“ bestimmte sie und zischelte gegen das Kopfsteinpflaster:  
„Aber wenn es wichtig ist, dass ich mit zum Bäcker komme, dann werde ich das tun. Tragen kannst du mich sicher nicht.“  
„Du bist schon zu groß und zu schwer“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Und auch Mary wird irgendwann zu groß und zu schwer sein, dann ist sie länger als Thirig selbst... ich freue mich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn es soweit ist.“  
„Er ist ein sehr kleiner Mann, mit sehr vielen Haaren“ Lissa folgte ihrem Besitzer über den Marktplatz, er zeigte ihr Sams Laden und betrat dann mit ihr die Bäckerei.  
Sofort erstarrte Danira, als sie die Schlange sah, und bekam keinen Pieps mehr über die Lippen.  
„Sie ist sauber und haart nicht“ Harry legte einen besonders lieben Blick auf, aber die Gestaltwandlerin war vor Angst erstarrt:  
„Und sie ist harmlos.“  
„Wieso kommst du nicht rein, Harry“ Raphael kam in den Verkaufsraum und entdeckte zuerst die Schlange, kräuselte seine Lippen etwas misstrauisch:  
„Zauber sie sauber, so etwas haart ja nicht, dann kann sie mit in die Backstube.“  
Sofort zauberte der junge Mann auf die Schlange und folgte dann, mit ihr, dem Werwolf in die Backstube.  
„Hier ist es schön warm“ zischelte sie und näherte sich langsam dem Backofen.  
„Ich wollte sie dir vorstellen“ erklärte Harry ernst und holte sich einen der Brotteige ran, wenn er schon mal da war, konnte er auch schnell eines machen:  
„Und später kommt Salmissra zum Mittagessen.“  
„Lädst du mich auch ein, ich habe heute nur mit dreizehn Uhr geöffnet, weil Danira zum Arzt muss. Ich kann nicht verkaufen und will es auch nicht, es schadet nicht wenn der Laden einmal drei Stunden geschlossen ist.“  
„Es gibt nicht viel Fleisch, aber wenn du kommen möchtest...“  
„Ich werde es überleben, auch kurz vor Vollmond, zur Not finde ich sicher ein wenig Trockenfleisch bei dir. Wie viel hast du für sie ausgegeben?“  
„Thirig hat sie mir geschenkt, ich habe ihm dafür ein Jungtier geschenkt... zweitausend Galleonen.“  
„Das war nicht günstig, soll ich mein Trockenfleisch selbst mitbringen?“  
„Nein, das brauchst du noch nicht“ lachte Harry fröhlich und formte eine Eule:  
„Wenn das Kind da ist, werde ich wohl etwas seltener Freunde einladen und mir auch nicht mehr allzu viel Luxus leisten können. Wobei, den Luxus, den ich vorher gelebt habe, den habe ich hier schon von Anfang an nicht. Mein Ex gehörte zur reichsten Familie des magischen Großbritanniens, und das habe ich auch mitbekommen.“  
„Mindestens, dass wir seltener eingeladen werden, lassen wir sicher nicht zu“ nickte Raphael ernst und knetete dann einen Hefeteig, während Lissa sich vor dem Backofen zusammen rollte:  
„Wir können uns auch das Essen selbst mitbringen, oder wir besorgen die Zutaten und kochen dann alle zusammen. Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob sich Thirig gut am Herd macht, am Ende brennt noch sein Bart. Die Eule wird hübsch...“  
Eigentlich hätte es Harry schon lieber, wenn der Werwolf ihn mal zum Essen einlud, aber das durfte er wohl noch nicht erwarten.  
Wenn überhaupt einmal, irgendwie sah es gerade gar nicht mehr so aus, als würde Harry dem Bäcker gefallen.  
Wenn er das überhaupt einmal getan hatte...  
Andererseits waren sie auch nur in der Backstube zu zweit und da musste Raphael arbeiten, es war also gar nicht ersichtlich ob er an Harry interessiert war oder nicht.  
Denn in Anwesenheit so vieler Freunde konnte man das nicht wirklich gut zeigen.  
„Gibt es hier im Dorf eigentlich auch ein größeres Ereignis, zu Weihnachten vielleicht“ Harry zauberte mit einem magischen Messer die Federn und Augen, legte trotz des einfachen Motivs viele Details hinein.  
Auch wenn er die Eule nur nebenbei machte, so wollte er damit auch Geld verdienen und nur gute Brote wurden gut bezahlt.  
„Bald ist Herbstmarkt, da habe ich einen Stand mit Brezeln und Kürbisbrötchen“ erzählte Raphael sofort und obwohl Harry erst lächelte, sah dieser nun seine Felle wegschwimmen und die gute Laune verschwand auch schnell.  
Der Held hoffte eigentlich sofort darauf, dass er dann diesen Tag mit Raphael auf dem Markt verbringen konnte, allein, doch der wollte dann wohl lieber arbeiten.  
„Was gibt es auf dem Markt so“ wollte der Held dann aber doch wissen, amüsierte er sich halt mit Thirig, Tsun oder Salmissra, vielleicht fand er auch bei Athalus Anschluss, irgendwie klappte da sicher schon was.  
„Karussell, Riesenrad, Flohmarkt und einige Stände mit Essen“ war die ruhige Antwort:  
„Dann kommen auch die Zentauren und verkaufen ihre Waren, Melina hat einen Bierstand, da findet man dann meistens Thirig.“  
„Ich werde ihn davon abhalten“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Eigentlich hätte ich lieber mit dir den Tag auf dem Markt verbracht, aber da du arbeiten musst, werde ich die Stunden wohl mit Thirig verbringen. Tsun hat Salmissra und Athalus wird auch mit seiner Familie beschäftigt sein.“  
Kein Wunder das Harry nun etwas beleidigt war, er fühlte sich einfach nicht in seiner Annahme bestätigt und sah sich schon als alte, alleinerziehende Mama sterben. Oder Oma, wobei man ja nicht alt wurde wenn man verbittert und ohne Liebe leben musste.  
Am Ende sah er noch aus wie Severus Snape, keine Liebe, kein Sex und vierzehn Tassen Kaffee am Tag!  
„Es ist ein gutes Geschäft“ bemerkte Raphael nur tonlos:  
„Ich mache an diesem Tag den Umsatz von einer Woche.“  
„Und was steht danach für ein Ereignis an?“  
„Weihnachtsmarkt, da bin ich eine ganze Woche mit dem Stand draußen, dann backe ich auch öffentlich und es gibt Plätzchen. Zum Glück ist mein Stand beheizt, sonst gäbe es kalte Ohren.“  
„Und danach?“  
„Silvesterparty auf dem Marktplatz, da verkaufe ich warme Milchbrötchen. Das ist eine gute Grundlage für den ganzen Alkohol.“  
„Und danach“ knurrte Harry nun, langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt.  
„Erst wieder Frühlingsmarkt, da verkaufe ich kleine Fruchtkuchen...“ Raphael konnte nicht weiter reden, weil ihm ein Brotteig ins Gesicht flog, als er diesen dann wieder herunter bekam, war der Held samt Schlange weg.  
„Er sagte, du brauchst heute nicht zum Essen zu kommen und ober deine Nase morgen sehen möchte, entscheidet er noch“ erklärte Danira schmunzelnd:  
„Ich glaube du hast da etwas falsch gemacht, vielleicht wären Blumen angebracht...“  
„Blumen, pah“ motzte Raphael sofort und trollte sich zurück an seine Arbeit.  
„Ist das da Brotteig auf deiner Augenklappe“ kicherte Danira nur und schon flog ihr ein Brötchen entgegen.


	13. Galleonen

„Ich will jetzt sofort wissen wo Harry ist“ eine große Hand legte sich um Dracos Hals, der junge Mann bekam sofort Angst, obwohl er wusste das ihm nichts angetan wurde.  
Auch als er hochgehoben wurde, drohte ihm keinerlei Gefahr.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“ fiepte er, er musste fiepen, nur das half gerade:  
„Er sagte nur er sei schwanger und ist dann abgehauen.“  
„Er ist schwanger“ donnerte die dunkle Stimme bedrohlich:  
„Wieso bist du nicht bei ihm und kümmerst dich um ihn?“  
Draco fürchtete nun um seine Geschenke zu Weihnachten, von dieser Seite kommend, zum Glück hatte er einen liebenden Vater, der ihn nicht vergessen würde.  
„Ich liebe Blaise, Harry hat mir nicht gesagt, dass er den Trank nimmt...“  
„Hast du deinem Vater davon erzählt?“  
„Natürlich“ winselte Draco nun, wobei er seinem Vater verschwieg wieso er Harry verließ, so etwas kam nie gut an:  
„Dad sollte doch wissen wenn er Großvater wird.“  
„Und natürlich sucht er jetzt nach Harry“ der junge Mann wurde wieder abgesetzt, ob es nun doch Geschenke zu Weihnachten gab, die Wut schien langsam zu verschwinden.  
„Ja, er meinte er wolle Harry unterstützen und ihm bei der Erziehung helfen. Aber er hat ihn bisher noch nicht gefunden.“  
„Deswegen wirst du mir jetzt helfen Harry zu finden“ Draco wurde am Kragen gepackt, angeknurrt und geschüttelt, doch keine Geschenke:  
„Erinnere dich, bevor du ihn verlassen hast, wovon habt ihr gesprochen?“  
„Über seine Mannschaft, er war ganz stolz auf sie und einer würde bald für die Nationalmannschaft spielen“ winselte Draco:  
„Und über eine Heirat... ich weiß es nicht mehr, wir haben auch über Kinder gesprochen...“  
„Am Tag vorher...! Worüber habt ihr am Tag vor dieser Sache gesprochen? Ich brauche einen verdammten Anhaltspunkt!“  
„Ich... ich... ich...“ Draco wurde heftig geschüttelt:  
„Da war ein Artikel im Tagespropheten, über besondere magische Orte und da war eine Stadt in Rumänien, wo nur magische Wesen leben. Und es ist der einzige Ort in Rumänien wo keine Vampire leben, dafür aber ein Werwolf... Harry fand das interessant. Er ist doch so verrückt nach Werwölfen, seit er dich kennengelernt hat.“  
Der junge Mann wurde wieder losgelassen und sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Du schreibst jetzt einen Scheck aus, Väter die ihre Kinder verlassen müssen Unterhalt zahlen, ich werde das Geld Harry geben. Und an Weihnachten gibt es nicht mal eine Karte von mir, dieses Jahr hast du dir nichts verdient.“  
„Wie viel“ seufzte Draco und zückte das Scheckheft, er hatte keine andere Wahl und im Grunde war es auch seine Schuld. Er hätte Harry zumindest beistehen müssen, immerhin waren sie einmal verliebt ineinander gewesen und er zeigte sich auch wirklich nicht nett.  
„Fünfzigtausend Galleonen werden erstmal reichen.“  
„Onkel Fenrir“ jaulte Draco nur und wurde erneut angeknurrt:  
„Sag ihm wenigstens, dass es mir leid tut.“  
„Ich glaube, dass Geld wird er lieber annehmen als die Entschuldigung von einem Idioten.“

„Die Beiden sind so süß. Nassion wollte mir auch eine verkaufen, aber ich kann mich nicht drum kümmern, zu wenig Zeit“ Salmissra hatte Lissa und Mary gleichzeitig im Arm, streichelte die Schlangen, während Harry noch Tee kochte:  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wieso ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, ich mag doch Schlangen sehr gerne.“  
„Wir waren uns sehr unsicher“ nickte der Held ernst, Raphael hatte sich bisher noch nicht gezeigt, dabei war es schon vierzehn Uhr. Gut, er hatte ihm sagen lassen, dass er ihn nicht sehen wollte... aber eigentlich rechnete der Held mit einer ordentlichen Entschuldigung.  
Nicht unbedingt eine mit Blumen und Pralinen, aber doch eine ernst gemeinte... was er erwartete er eigentlich, der Werwolf sah sich doch im Recht.  
Wobei Harry sich auch nicht wirklich klar war, ob er selbst nicht unrecht in dieser Sache hatte. Immerhin konnte er Raphael nicht vorwerfen Geld verdienen zu wollen.  
Andererseits aber hatte der Bäcker selbst gesagt, dass er nicht gerne verkaufte und Danira betrieb sicher gerne den Stand auf den Märkten.  
Zur Not für ein paar Münzen mehr, die Gestaltwandlerin hatte meist nichts anderes zu tun als zu arbeiten oder andere Leute zu erschrecken.  
Sie war nicht gebunden und hatte Zeit genug.  
Wobei beim Weihnachtsmarkt musste der Werwolf es dann wohl wirklich allein machen, aber Harry könnte damit leben wenn er dafür die anderen Feste mit seinem Angebeteten verbringen konnte.  
Er war wirklich sehr interessiert an dem Bäcker, konnte sich schon einiges mit ihm vorstellen, aber soweit kam es sicher nicht wenn sie keine Zeit miteinander verbrachten.  
Es war wirklich sehr verzwickt.  
„Einfach fragen, hilft auch gegen Unsicherheit“ schmunzelte die Naga und setzte die Schlangen dann auf dem Boden ab:  
„Du bist immer noch schlecht gelaunt, wegen Raphael, du solltest dich aber nicht ärgern.“  
„Ich mag ihn, deswegen ärgere ich mich. Er sollte sich bei mir entschuldigen und mindestens eines dieser Feste zusammen mit mir verbringen... aber eigentlich darf ich das nicht erwarten, wir sind ja nicht zusammen. Ich habe keinen Anspruch auf seine Zeit.“  
„Du wärst also gerne mit ihm zusammen.“  
„Er ist das was ich mir vorstelle, als Partner und auch als Vater für das Kind... Mir wäre es auch egal wenn er in seinem Haus wohnen bleibt und nur rüber kommt, wenn er Zeit mit mir verbringen will. Ich war schon immer recht unabhängig, mag es nur nicht alleine zu wohnen, aber dafür habe ich ja die Schlangen und bald das Baby.“  
„Bist du verliebt? Du wirkst mir da sehr unsicher, einmal willst du ihm seine Freiheiten lassen, andererseits aber Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Bei mir und Tsun ist es ähnlich, aber er ist nicht ewig Bürgermeister und dann will er zu mir hoch ziehen.“  
„Ein bisschen bin ich schon verliebt“ fiepte Harry und stellte den Tee auf den Tisch:  
„Lass uns jetzt über etwas anderes reden, ich bin sauer auf ihn und will ihn nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Du willst nur deinen Kopf durchsetzen, er verkauft immer auf Festen und macht dort einen guten Umsatz... den er eigentlich nicht braucht, er ist nicht arm und kann sich deswegen einiges leisten. Es sieht zum Beispiel so aus, als ob er immer das Gleiche tragen würde, in Wirklichkeit hat er alles zehnfach im Schrank und von sehr hoher Qualität.“  
„Und allein schon deswegen...“ es klopfte:  
„Das ist sicher Thirig. Ich erwarte ihn jeden Moment, und Mary auch...“  
Harry schnaubte demonstrativ und öffnete dann die Haustür, aber statt dem Zwerg sah er einen großen Strauß Margeriten. Diese Blumen mochte er sehr gerne, aber gerade erkannte er nicht woher die kamen, der Strauß war einfach zu groß.  
Vorsichtig schob er sie zur Seite, als er eine Augenklappe sah, knallte er die Tür sehr schnell zu.  
„Raphael mit Blumen“ ächzte er entsetzt.  
„Er will sich entschuldigen“ mutmaßte Salmissra sofort:  
„Nur deswegen kommt er mit Blumen an. Lass ihn rein und sei ihm wieder gut.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja wirklich. Die Blumen sind doch eindeutig, er wird dir sicher nicht giftige Sporen oder Ranken bringen, dafür mag er dich zu sehr.“  
Harry öffnete die Tür wieder und schob die Blumen erneut zur Seite, es war wirklich Raphael.  
„Lass mich rein und sei mir wieder gut“ forderte er, natürlich hatte er es gehört, er war ja ein Werwolf und besaß ein entsprechend gutes Gehör.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht“ schmollte Harry, aber es fiel ihm schon schwer bei den vielen Blumen. Und wie die dufteten, eindeutig eine magische Züchtung die auch besonders lang hielt.  
Mit solchen Sachen bekam man besonders seine Schwangerschaftshormone gut herum, die machten ein wenig weiblich und Frauen wurden schwach bei Blumen. Besonders dann wenn sie vom bevorzugten Mann kamen.  
Raphael wusste das natürlich, er pochte darauf das die Hormone den Helden weich klopften und er so die Entschuldigung annahm.  
„Danira verkauft für mich beim Herbstfest, es ist eh nur ein Tag, nur den Weihnachtsmarkt muss ich selbst machen... die anderen Feste muss ich erst noch abwarten, aber das Herbstfest verbringen wir schon mal zusammen“ verkündete der Werwolf:  
„Ich hole dich Morgens hier ab, wir gehen auf den Flohmarkt, du fährst Karussell und ich schaue zu, wir essen zusammen und kaufen Kürbisse für Halloween.“  
„Also gut“ Harry nahm versöhnt die Blumen an und ließ den Werwolf rein:  
„Was machst du eigentlich an Halloween?“  
„Mmh?“  
„Halloween, der einzige Tag im Jahr wo die Werwölfe vierundzwanzig Stunden im Fell sind“ erinnerte Harry ihn und kochte Kakao, Salmissra bekam nun große Augen.  
„Deswegen ist er an Halloween nie auffindbar und der Laden geschlossen“ staunte sie:  
„Woher weißt du so etwas, Harry?“  
„Ich kenne Fenrir Greyback“ der Held zeigte auf die Figur:  
„Er hat mir viele beigebracht und erzählt. Am letzten Halloween war er zu Besuch bei dem Vater meines Ex, ich kam zur Feier und fand ihn beim Ausbuddeln irgendwelcher Wurzeln im Garten. Am helllichten Tag und völlig unbehelligt von den Anwesenden... hast du das niemandem erzählt, Raphael?“  
Der Bäcker war knallrot geworden, schwieg eisern und starrte auf die Tischplatte.  
„Und das in Rumänien, dem Ursprungsland der Werwölfe.“  
„Er hat es wirklich nicht einmal erwähnt und wir kennen ja sonst keine anderen Werwölfe. Sie sind hier einfach zu selten geworden, es ist das Land der Vampire geworden“ stellte Salmissra fest und spitzte die roten Lippen.  
„Tsun weiß es, immerhin haben wir mal zusammen gewohnt“ schnappte Raphael verlegen:  
„Ich gehe dann in den Wald und erschrecke Rehe.“  
„Vierundzwanzig Stunden lang, das ist doch nichts, du kannst gerne an dem Tag zu mir kommen, wenn du willst.“  
„Du willst einen verwandelten Werwolf aufnehmen“ staunte die Naga.  
„Ich bin schwanger, Werwölfe spüren das und das wird mich schützen. Außerdem wissen sie wer sie sind, selbst im Fell. Je älter, je größer die Erkenntnis.“  
„Du weißt gut Bescheid“ stellte Raphael fest:  
„Doch nicht nur von diesem Fenrir.“  
„Ich musste mich einmal informieren“ Harry stellte dem Bäcker seinen Kakao hin:  
„In der Schlacht wurde ich so stark verletzt, dass man überlegte mich beißen zu lassen, um mich zu heilen. Es sah stark danach aus, dass ich nie wieder laufen könnte, und auch einige andere Körperteile gelähmt blieben. Unter anderem die Blase, das war sehr unangenehm alles.  
Kurz vor Vollmond aber fand dann ein Freund noch einen heilenden Trank und die Möglichkeit wurde verworfen. Aber vorher habe ich sehr viele Bücher aus der Kolonie gelesen, Fenrir hat sie mir geschickt und hätte mich dann auch gebissen... ich freue mich das wir zusammen auf das Herbstfest gehen können...“  
„Und dafür hast du mich erst mit Teig beworfen. Wieso hast du mir das nicht vorgeschlagen, Danira den Stand betreiben zu lassen?“  
„Weil du auf die Idee kommen musstest“ erklärten Salmissra und Harry gleichzeitig und der Werwolf seufzte leise auf.  
„Okay, ich habe verstanden und weil unsere zischelnde Dame die Zunge nicht bei sich halten kann, werde ich Halloween auch bei dir verbringen können. Ich mag sowieso nicht alleine in den Wald gehen, da ich kein Rudel habe und die Zentauren einem einsamen Werwolf sehr misstrauisch gegenüber sind. Sie kennen mich zwar, können mich aber nicht richtig einschätzen.“  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wie Tsun das nie verraten konnte“ grinste Salmissra frech:  
„Das ist doch einfach fantastisch, Raphael vierundzwanzig Stunden im Fell. Wir kommen dann sicherlich auch zu Besuch, du bist doch dann wirklich harmlos, oder?“  
„Ich fresse euch alle“ knurrte der Bäcker sofort und wurde von der Naga ausgelacht, das lief alles nicht sonderlich gut für ihn. Man nahm ihn schon gar nicht mehr ernst, wobei Salmissra sowieso niemanden wirklich ernst nahm.  
Das lag an der Tatsache das sie einfach von der Natur her überlegen war, sie brauchte sich doch noch nicht mal verwandeln um einem Werwolf den Gar aus zu machen.  
„Wir feiern schön gemeinsam Halloween, ich bringe dir einen Pferde-Beinknochen mit, den kannst du dann anknabbern und bist beschäftigt“ versprach sie schmunzelnd.  
Raphael schwieg und trank etwas von seinem Kakao.  
„Wirklich“ fragte er dann und wieder lachte Salmissra ihn fröhlich aus, aber sie würde es wahrscheinlich tun und das machte dann auch einen verwandelten Raphael glücklich.


	14. Brandstiftung

„Aufwachen, aufwachen, du musst aufwachen, es ist wichtig“ zischelte Lissa in das Ohr ihres Besitzers und Harry stöhnte leise auf. Schon wieder, wieso hatte er ihr nur erlaubt zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen... andererseits, so schlimm war es auch nicht wirklich.  
„Was ist los“ brummte er im Halbschlaf und bemerkte dabei das die Sonne gerade erstmal aufging. Das ging dann doch etwas zu weit, er wollte erst gegen acht Uhr aufstehen und nicht dann, wenn andere noch schliefen.  
Aber vielleicht hatte Lissa ja einen guten Grund dafür, denn normalerweise wusste sie auch wann ihr Besitzer aufstehen wollte.  
„Der haarige Mann stand vor der Tür, ich habe ihm geöffnet und nun macht er Frühstück. Er sagte ich solle dich wecken, es sei wichtig“ zischelte sie, schon stand Harry neben dem Bett und zog sich den Morgenmantel an.  
Das war dann wirklich ein guter Grund um so früh geweckt zu werden, und zudem ein sehr außergewöhnlicher... da musste etwas passiert sein.  
„So früh“ murmelte Harry leise.  
„Seine Haare im Gesicht sind verbrannt und er riecht nach Feuer im Kamin“ erklärte Lissa und folgte dann dem Helden hinunter in die Küche, dort stand ein angekokelter Zwerg neben dem Herd.  
Dessen Kleidung zeigte einige Rußflecken, der Bart besaß etliche schwarze Enden und auf dem Kopf lag ein Haufen Asche.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte der junge Mann sofort wissen und zauberte den Freund erstmal sauber.  
„Brandstiftung, man hat mir die Bude unterm Hintern angezündet, bin grade noch so raus gekommen. Zum Glück war ich schon wach, hab mir aber mit der Axt den Weg durch das brennende Haus schlagen müssen. Im nächsten werde ich die Küche nicht so weit vom Eingang weg bauen“ brummte Thirig und schon war Harry draußen um sich das Übel von Weitem anzusehen.  
Tatsächlich stand Thirigs Wohnhaus nicht mehr und einige Leute suchten auf dem Gelände herum. Zum Glück waren aber wohl nicht die Ställe und Weiden betroffen.  
„Du kannst bei mir bleiben, bis das Haus wieder steht“ bestimmte Harry sofort, als er wieder rein kam:  
„Aber dauerhaft kann ich dich nicht aufnehmen, das Zimmer ist für das Kind gedacht.“  
„Würde auf Dauer auch zu umständlich sein, muss ja jeden Tag hoch laufen, zu den Ponys. Aber ich hatte wirklich darauf gehofft, dass du mich aufnimmst. Werde mich auch revanchieren dafür.“  
Natürlich hoffte er darauf, dass Harry ihn aufnahm, Raphael wäre die zweite Anlaufstelle gewesen und der war, laut Tsun, kein angenehmer Mitbewohner. Und sie verstanden sich sehr gut, der Held wollte schon gar nicht mehr ohne den Zwerg sein und zeigte sich deswegen auch sehr erleichtert, dass diesem nichts passiert war.  
Er würde ihn sogar dem backenden Werwolf vorziehen, die Freundschaft war einfach inniger... auch wenn Harry wirklich verliebt in Raphael war... das mit Thirig war eindeutig für die Ewigkeit gedacht.  
Vollmond war nun schon zwei Tage vorbei, Raphael zum Glück wieder erträglich, kurz vorher konnte man nicht mal zu ihm in die Backstube kommen.  
Eindeutig fehlte dem Bäcker ein Rudel, oder mindestens ein weiterer Werwolf, er wurde ja auch immer älter. Und je mehr der Zahn der Zeit an einem nagte, umso eher sehnte man sich nach Gesellschaft in dunklen Vollmondnächten.  
Der Wolf an sich war alleine nichts und wer leckte Harrys Angebeteten denn tröstend am Ohr, wenn die Jagd einmal wieder nicht geglückt war?  
Raphael war nun achtunddreißig, reinblütig, er hätte also noch hundertzwanzig Jahre ungefähr... Wäre er kein Werwolf, dies machte zwar zäh und schützte vor Krankheiten, aber es nahm auch zwanzig Jahre von der Lebenszeit.  
Der Bäcker wurde also vielleicht hundertvierzig, mehr hatte aber Harry auch nicht von sich selbst zu erwarten, denn er war ja nicht reinblütig. Zum Glück aber war nun wenigstens seine Verpflegung im Alter gesichert und vielleicht konnte der Held sich auch eines Tages von Enkeln versorgen lassen.  
„Und es ist sicher, dass es ein Brandstifter war“ Harry bekam Spiegelei und Speck serviert, die Schlangen wurden mit rohen Eiern versorgt. Besonders Mary bekam nun besondere Zuwendung, sie saß schon wieder im Bart ihres Besitzers und verdaute dort ihr Ei. Irgendwann war sie sicher zu groß dafür, dann aber würden die Beiden eine andere Lösung finden.  
Harry stellte sich auch schon vor wie der alte Zwerg dann im Schaukelstuhl wackelte und eine ebenso alte Mary auf dem Schoß liegen hatte.  
„Haben den Brandbeschleuniger gleich gefunden, sehe aber den Grund nicht wieso man mir ans Leben will“ brummte der Zwerg sein Frühstück an, kein Wunder das er keinen Appetit hatte:  
„Andererseits war ich die Tage ja in der Mine, eventuell hat das einer mitbekommen und jetzt sucht er scheinbar mit den Anderen nach Hinweisen, in Wirklichkeit nach dem Gold.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich, es würde doch auffallen wenn er die Ruine mit untersucht und dann Gold in seine Tasche wandern lässt“ wehrte Harry ab.  
„Ich hab es auch schon ausgegeben, hab zwei neue Stuten gekauft und dann die Futterlieferung für ein halbes Jahr, im Voraus, bezahlt. Da blieben nur noch ein paar paar Münzen übrig.“  
Harry schob sich nachdenklich etwas vom Frühstück in den Mund und schluckte dann schwer.  
„Du kochst nicht mehr“ bestimmte er sofort:  
„Beziehe jetzt erstmal das Zimmer, dann bekommst du alle Putzarbeiten aufs Auge gedrückt. Jedenfalls alle die du mit deiner Magie erledigen kannst, ich kann nämlich alles zaubernd erledigen und du solltest nicht per Hand schrubben müssen. Dafür hast du auch gar keine Zeit, ich arbeite nur einmal in der Woche und das Zaubern dauert nur ein paar Minuten... du aber musst jeden Tag ran.“  
„Ich kann Holzböden sauber machen und Glas putzen“ nickte der Zwerg:  
„Außerdem schwere Sachen verschieben, verschwinden und wieder herholen lassen. Zwerge sind zur Minenarbeit geschaffen worden und entsprechend können wir auch zaubern... deine Schlange hat mich reingelassen, einfach so.“  
„Sie hat dich durch ihr Loch gesehen“ Harry deutete darauf, es war tatsächlich von Innen sehr gut zu sehen, von Außen aber war es dem Zwerg noch nicht aufgefallen:  
„Sonst hätte sie dir bestimmt nicht geöffnet. Sie kennt dich ja und ich habe noch geschlafen. Du gehst jetzt sicher gleich zu den Ponys hoch, ich werde mitkommen und mir die Katastrophe mal ansehen. Irgendwie werde ich den Verdacht nicht los, dass mein „besonderer Freund“ gemerkt hat, dass er mir nicht schaden kann und es jetzt bei denen versucht die mir nahe stehen.“  
„Wir werden ihn bald erwischen, irgendwann macht er mal einen Fehler und dann gibt’s ordentlich eins auf die Mütze“ schimpfte Thirig sofort:  
„Ich muss nun bald noch mal in die Mine und Gold für ein neues Haus holen, sonst kann ich mir das nicht leisten und muss auf Dauer bei Raphael einziehen. Und der soll ein ganz unangenehmer Mitbewohner sein.“

„Das man dich auch mal wieder hier sieht“ Melina brachte Salmissra einen Krug mit Met und servierte ihr dann auch Rührei mit ein paar Scheiben Speck. Es war Abend geworden und die Naga hatte den halben Tag auf dem Trümmerhaufen verbracht, der einst Thirigs Haus gewesen war. Nun wollte sie sich entspannen und war dafür extra zu Melina gekommen, es war weit genug weg von all dem Trubel.  
„Seit ich mit Tsun zusammen bin, fehlt mir einfach die Zeit“ nickte Salmissra lächelnd:  
„Und heute haben sie Thirigs Haus abgefackelt, gleich danach fanden wir den Brandbeschleuniger, der Junge hat dann magisch noch einiges anderes entdeckt. Alles natürlich gewachsen und mit Naturmagie erschaffen worden, aber wer von den Naturwesen möchte Thirig etwas antun. Gold hatte er keines im Haus gehabt. Ich habe nach der Arbeit mitgeholfen die Trümmer wegzuräumen, dreimal musste ich mich dafür verwandeln... aber wenigstens kann er jetzt ungestört ein neues Haus bauen. Das Grundstück gehört ihm zum Glück.“  
„Erst wird der Junge angegriffen und jetzt Thirig, wo wohnt der nun eigentlich“ überlegte Jack, es war ja nicht so das man im weißen Fläschchen nichts mitbekam.  
Durch die vielen Waldbewohner und deren Liebe zu Gerüchten, war Nemuritor im Grunde nur zwei Steinwürfe weit entfernt und Jack kam auch derweil zum Einkaufen in das Dorf.  
„Er ist übergangsweise bei Harry untergekommen“ nippte Salmissra an ihrem Met:  
„Das geht aber nicht dauerhaft, er braucht das Zimmer für sein Kind... man sieht mittlerweile schon eine kleine Wölbung, oder er hat zugenommen.“  
Sie kicherte fröhlich auf.  
„Vielleicht von Raphaels hervorragender Backkunst“ Melina spitzte die Lippen, als sich ein neuer Gast ankündigte, ein Fremder... sie wandte sich der Tür zu und beobachtete leicht misstrauisch wie eine sehr große Gestalt eintrat.  
Über zwei Meter groß, sehr muskulös gebaut, eingehüllt in einen schweren, schwarzen Umhang.  
Fast schon ein wenig so wie Harry damals, nur war dieser Mann mindestens das Doppelte von dem Helden.  
„Ein Werwolf, wie selten hier in Rumänien“ schnupperte die Naga und aß etwas von ihrem Ei, während der Fremde den Umhang abnahm. Dieses lange graubraune Haare, die tiefgoldenen Augen und dann dieser Bart... er wirkte wirklich sehr männlich und stark, so einen Werwolf gab es nicht in Rumänien.  
Wie alt er wohl war, fünfzig vielleicht... egal, sein Blick wirkte jugendlich und stark.  
Melina quiekte verzückte auf und der Fremde nickte ernst in die Runde.  
„Was darf ich ihnen bringen“ fiepte die Wirtin, so ein attraktiver Besuch kam wirklich sehr selten in ihr kleines Gasthaus.  
„Kakao, kochend heiß“ brummte der Werwolf nur und musterte die Anwesenden von Oben bis Unten.  
„Engländer nehme ich an“ stellte Salmissra fest:  
„Der Junge hat den gleichen Akzent.“  
„Junge“ brummte der fremde Gast und setzte sich an die Theke.  
„Ja unser Harry, der einzige Mensch hier“ plauderte die Naga:  
„Er ist wirklich sehr süß, er hat dafür gesorgt das ich mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann zusammen komme.“  
„Hat er dir schon einen Antrag gemacht“ wollte Melina nun sofort wissen und brachte dem Gast einen Kakao, der fast nur aus Schokolade bestand und noch kochend blubberte.  
„Ich warte schon darauf, aber ich glaube es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Wahrscheinlich aber auch erst dann, wenn alles ruhig geworden ist und wir den Übeltäter gefunden haben. Wir müssen ihn wohl auf frischer Tat erwischen, aber egal wer es ist, es wird nicht einfach sein. Und selbst die Schlangen, die Harry jetzt im Haus hat, werden irgendwann an ihre Grenzen kommen.“  
„Dieser Harry wird bedroht“ brummte der Werwolf in seinen Kakao hinein.  
„Ja es ist sehr schlimm, erst wollte man ihn mit Ranken in seinem Haus einsperren und dann mit giftigen Sporen töten. Jetzt hat man Thirig, seinen fast schon besten Freund, angegriffen und diesem das Haus unterm Hintern abgefackelt. Es war sehr knapp, fast wäre der nicht mehr heil heraus gekommen. Ob der Verbrecher es wohl das nächste Mal bei Raphael versucht?“  
„Ich würde es nicht bei Raphael versuchen“ nickte Melina ernst:  
„Der hat zu feine Sinne, um einen Angriff nicht schon vorher zu bemerken. Sporen und Rauch riecht er sofort, alles andere hört er sehr schnell... du solltest dir eher Gedanken um deine Sicherheit machen, Salmissra.“  
„Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst verteidigen, aber auch an so etwas hat der Junge gedacht, auf meinem Haus liegt jetzt ein Schutzzauber. Tsun lebt ja im Rathaus, das ist sowieso geschützt, und Raphael hat schon vor Jahren einiges auf seine Bäckerei gelegt. Thirig aber beherrscht keine Schutzzauber, das hat ihm sein Haus gekostet. Jetzt muss er in die Mine und neues Gold holen.“  
„Zwerg“ mutmaßte der Werwolf und leerte den Kakao, bezahlte mit zwei Galleonen:  
„Ich will nach Nemuritor, wo muss ich da lang? Mein Geruchssinn hat mich hierher geführt, ab jetzt scheint es aber schwieriger zu werden. Hab eben nur noch Zentauren gerochen.“  
„Sind sie angemeldet, oder besuchen sie jemanden“ fragte Melina neugierig:  
„Wobei ich sie fast schon lieber hier behalten würde...“  
Er zeigte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln und sie quiekte erneut auf, eindeutig ein Geräusch was nur sie beherrschte und ebenfalls behörnte Männer sicherlich verzückte.  
„Ich bin nicht angemeldet, ich habe aber ein Geschenk dabei“ er holte den Scheck hervor und zeigte ihn der Wirtin.  
„Ein Scheck über fünfzigtausend Galleonen“ staunte sie:  
„Ausgestellt von Draco Malfoy auf Harry Potter.“  
„Draco Malfoy, der Vater des Kindes“ Salmissra stand auf und sah sich den Scheck ebenfalls an:  
„Zwar wird das den Schmerz nicht ganz verschwinden lassen, aber das wird ihm sicher helfen, Harry ist zur Zeit knapp bei Kasse. Besonders seit er auch noch die Schlange gekauft hat und die ganzen Ausgaben... kennen sie ihn?“  
„Sehr gut, ich habe auch einen Brief vom zukünftigen Großvater dabei.“  
„Harry will nicht das jemand davon erfährt wo er ist“ zischelte Salmissra sofort:  
„Erst recht nicht der zukünftige Großvater, der will ihm doch nur das Kind abnehmen.“  
„Schwachsinn, Lucius sorgt sich um Beide und würde gerne bei der Erziehung unterstützen. Aber er sieht auch ein, dass er ohne eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis nicht nach Nemuritor kann“ knurrte der Werwolf:  
„Mein Name ist Fenrir Greyback, ich bin hierher gekommen um Harry beizustehen und wie es aussieht braucht er auch jemanden der auf ihn aufpasst. Keiner kann das besser als ich.“  
„Die Figur, er hat so oft von ihnen gesprochen... und er hat diese Figur...“ hauchte Salmissra und sah auf den Scheck:  
„Ich gehe heute noch zurück nach Nemuritor, wenn sie schnell genug sind, können wir in zwei Stunden dort sein.“  
„Für Harry bin ich immer ganz besonders schnell.“


	15. Flöte

„Ich kann dich jederzeit aufnehmen, hab ja noch das ehemalige Zimmer von Tsun frei“ nickte Raphael dem Zwerg zu:  
„Harry soll auch nicht gestört werden, er braucht besonders Morgens seine Ruhe... wenn er kotzend über der Toilette hängt.“ Der Werwolf grinste frech und bekam ein Sofakissen an den Kopf geworfen.  
Es war später Abend, die Drei saßen vor dem Kamin und der Bäcker hatte sogar frischgebackene Plätzchen mitgebracht.  
Dazu gab es Kakao und Tee...Thirig versank gerade fast schon ganz in dem Sessel, wohl weil er sich schon etwas unwohl fühlte und deswegen förmlich zusammen rollte.  
„Er stört nicht, jedenfalls noch nicht und so oft hänge ich nicht über der Toilette, ich habe Tränke dagegen“ wehrte der Held ab und sammelte das Kissen wieder ein:  
„Außerdem kann er mir im Haushalt helfen, ich bin jetzt schon im zweiten Monat... langsam könnte ich feststellen was es wird.“  
„Hoffentlich nicht so ein Windhund wie dein Ex“ bestimmte Thirig sofort.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich nur das Geschlecht“ gluckste der Schwangere amüsiert:  
„Ein Mädchen wäre wunderbar, dann würde ich sie Emily nennen. Emily Potter, das klingt doch sehr gut.“  
„Ein Prinzessinnen-Name“ schnaubte Raphael sofort, eindeutig gefiel ihm der Name nicht und er machte keinen Hehl daraus:  
„Da ist schon vorprogrammiert was aus ihr wird, schau dir Talana an, daran solltest du dir ein Beispiel nehmen. Sie kann sogar ein Wildschwein erlegen und es ausnehmen.“  
„Talana ist zur Hälfte Dunkelelf, Athalus hat erzählt das es Mondphasen gibt in denen sie Blut brauchen, deswegen muss sie ein Tier erlegen und ausnehmen können. Ansonsten nimmt sie irgendwann noch einen Klassenkameraden aus... und hat ihn vorher erlegt“ Harry legte einen sehr gruseligen Blick auf und wurde dann auch schnell wieder ernst:  
„Meine Kleine muss das nicht machen, sie geht zum Metzger einkaufen.“  
„Du vergisst wo sie aufwachsen wird“ nickte Thirig ernst:  
„Irgendwann muss sie im Wald überleben können, die Zentauren verstehen und wissen was man dort essen darf, was man den Waldnymphen sagen muss und wie ein Pan die Flöte spielt. Wenn sie in England aufwachsen würde, müsste sie das nicht lernen, aber hier ist es sogar wichtig das sie schwimmen kann... besonders dann wenn im Vorfrühling der See etwas voller wird und vielleicht an deine Türe klopft.“  
„Sie wird aber ein Mensch, wenn es überhaupt ein Mädchen wird, aber mein Kind ist dann auf jeden Fall ein Mensch. Sie wird auch nach Durmstrang gehen. Schwimmen bringe ich ihr dann schon bei.“  
„Und dann kehrt sie hierher zurück und kann Zwerg nicht von Nymphe unterscheiden“ wehrte Raphael ab:  
„Es wäre für sie wirklich besser, wenn sie hier zur Schule geht und schaden wird es ihr sicher nicht.“  
„Und wie soll sie menschlich zaubern lernen“ schimpfte Harry:  
„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wenn sie hier aufwächst... verdammt... Das muss jetzt erstmal geklärt werden.“  
Er richtete den Zauberstab auf seinen Bauch und wartete einen Moment lang, dann leuchtete es grün.  
„Wenn er hier aufwächst, wird er schon vor der eigentlichen Schulzeit alles lernen. Ich schicke ihn hier auf die Grundschule, Salmissra meinte es würde kaum gezaubert werden, der Schwerpunkt liegt auf das Lernen von Schreiben, Lesen und Rechnen.“  
„Wenigstens ist Emily jetzt hinfällig, hast du dir auch etwas für einen Jungen überlegt“ wollte Raphael nun wissen:  
„Bitte nicht Emil.“  
„Nein, ich dachte daran ihn nach den beiden wichtigsten Männern in meinem Leben zu benennen. Bis jetzt heißt er noch Severus Remus Potter, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern. Fenrir kann ich ihn leider nicht nennen, der Name bringt zuviel Ärger... falls mein Sohn je nach England gehen wird, vielleicht nur auf Besuch, sollte er nicht heißen wie jemand der dort als bluttrinkender Jungfrauenmörder gilt.“  
„Würdest du ihn Thirig nennen, wenn ich mich anstrenge“ wollte der Zwerg sofort wissen.  
„Nur als Zweitnamen, ich will nicht einen rufen und zwei bekommen. Du bist aber schon mal als einer der beiden Paten in der engeren Auswahl...“ es klopfte:  
„So spät noch Besuch... oh bei Merlin, ich bekomme einen Sohn, hoffentlich wird er nicht so blond wie sein Vater.“  
Harry ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, er erkannte dann sofort Salmissra und machte ihr ganz auf.  
„Tsun ist nicht hier, er wollte sich heute im Gemeindehaus amüsieren, wohl weil du nicht da warst“ erklärte der Held erstaunt, Raphael fing leise an zu knurren. Warum auch immer, vielleicht fühlte er sich auch nur gestört.  
„Ich war heute Abend bei Melina, ich habe dort etwas gefunden, was ich dir unbedingt mitbringen wollte. Und es ist ganz lieb“ zischelte die Naga schmunzelnd, legte dann einen besonders lieben Blick auf:  
„Erschrecke dich bitte nicht und wenn es doch nicht erwünscht ist, dann sag es sofort und ich vertreibe es wieder.“  
Schwarze Lederstiefel traten an die Tür heran, eine blaue Jeans, ein ebenso schwarzer Mantel... den kannte Harry doch!  
Hatte der Mann, eindeutig ein Mann, vorher noch außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes gestanden, so präsentierte er sich nun voll und ganz.  
Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, dann wurde er plötzlich zur Seite geschubst und ein knurrender Raphael sprang den Besucher an.  
Sie landeten im Straßenstaub und rollten dort prügelnd herum.  
„Wer ist das“ knurrte der Gast, für einige Momente schien er nicht zu wissen wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Aber das war sicherlich nur, weil er nicht mit einem Angriff rechnete.  
„Der Bäcker, lass ihn ganz“ bat Harry fiepend und Thirig trat, mit seiner Lieblingsaxt bewaffnet, neben den Helden und die Naga:  
„Er ist seit... gut zwanzig Jahren alleine, ich glaube fast er hatte noch nie ein Rudel.“  
„Kein Wunder, dass er mich dann angreift“ der ältere Werwolf bäumte sich auf, packte Raphael und drückte ihn auf den Boden:  
„Dann wollen wir dir gleich einmal beibringen wie es ist gegen einen Stärkeren zu verlieren und sich unterzuordnen. Du riechst nach Harry... sag ihm das du nicht enttäuscht bist.“  
„Ich weiß das Fenrir stärker ist als jeder andere Werwolf, ich wäre enttäuscht, hätte er gegen dich verloren... denn dann hätte er etwas nachgelassen“ erklärte der Held sofort:  
„Du musst dir also keine Gedanken machen, immerhin hast du dich gut gehalten.“  
„Das ist... die Figur...“ kam vom Verlierer dieses Kampfes.  
„Nur lebendig.“  
„Sollten wir ihn nicht davon abhalten zu dir zu kommen“ wollte Thirig sofort wissen.  
„Er hat einen Scheck dabei“ zischelte Salmissra:  
„Über fünfzigtausend Galleonen, von dem Vater des Kindes.“  
„Fünfzigtausend Galleonen von Draco“ schnappte Harry nach Luft.  
„Und ein Brief von Lucius“ Fenrir sammelte den Bäcker auf und klopfte ihm den Dreck von der Weste:  
„Du hast eine Behinderung, deswegen werde ich dich an Vollmond nicht angreifen... aber ich werde mich verteidigen, wenn du mich angreifst. Merke dir das und denke gut darüber nach, im Fell bin ich noch stärker und es könnte dann eventuell noch eine Behinderung dazu kommen.“  
„Willst du bleiben“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich bin hier um dir mit dem Kind beizustehen, das bedeutet ich bleibe mindestens bis es nach Durmstrang geht“ knurrte Fenrir ernst:  
„Du kannst ein Kind nicht alleine erziehen, wobei... dieser Bäcker scheint ganz ordentlich zu sein.“  
„Ich bin auch ganz ordentlich“ nickte Raphael ernst, er hatte sich wieder beruhigt, da nun die Rangfolge erstmal geklärt war:  
„Aber so ein starker Werwolf... Harry wird zur Zeit bedroht...“  
„Auch davon weiß ich schon“ Fenrir sah ernst auf Thirig runter:  
„Ich nehme erstmal das Sofa, der Winzling hat das Recht des Ersteren. Die Schlange da hat schon erzählt, dass du nur ein Zimmer frei hast.“  
„Winzling“ schnappte der Zwerg sofort, er ging Fenrir gerade mal bis zum Bauch und sah die Bezeichnung deswegen auch ein, würde sich aber nicht damit zufrieden geben.  
„Ich brauche das Zimmer, welches Thirig gerade bewohnt, für das Kind“ Harry ging ins Haus und die Anwesenden folgten ihm. Eigentlich war er ganz froh das Fenrir... Fenrir...  
„Fenrir“ und schon sprang er dem alten Wolf in die Arme, ließ sich fest drücken:  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, ich musste so oft an dich denken. Besonders Raphael hat mich sehr oft an dich erinnert.“  
„Soll ich mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen“ knurrte der Bäcker, nun leicht eifersüchtig:  
„Ich muss rüber, in ein paar Stunden stehe ich schon wieder in der Backstube... auch wenn ich mich gerade frage, ob der alte Wolf hier nicht Harrys Bett anstatt dem Sofa nimmt.“  
„Wenn dann nur weil es hier unten zu unbequem ist, ich bin nicht an Jungs interessiert, die vierzig Jahre jünger sind als ich“ knurrte Fenrir zurück:  
„Außerdem war er mit meinem Patenkind zusammen.“  
„Wieso beruhigt mich das nur gering?“  
„Ich hole ihn nur in mein Bett wenn ich wen zum Kuscheln brauche“ schnurrte Harry, er mochte es sehr gerne wenn man ihn so fest in den Armen hielt. Raphael zögerte.  
„Ich backe für dich Morgen einen Erdbeerkuchen“ bestimmte er dann und machte sich auf den Heimweg.  
„Ich muss auch gehen“ zischelte Salmissra:  
„Er ist ja gut hier angekommen, Morgen schaue ich mal vorbei... ich muss unbedingt hören wie es zwischen euch weiterläuft.“  
Sie verabschiedete sich, Harry mochte sich gar nicht aus den Armen des alten Wolfs lösen.  
„Ich denke ihr habt einiges zu besprechen, ich mache euch deswegen einen Kakao und gehe dann auch ins Bett“ bestimmte Thirig und ging leise in die Küche, natürlich hatte er das glückliche Schluchzen seines heldenhaften Freundes gehört... und es machte ihn selbst auch ein wenig glücklicher.

„Lucius schreibt, er wolle mir das Kind auf keinen Fall abnehmen und sieht ein, dass er erstmal nicht nach Nemuritor kommen kann“ Harry servierte all seinen Freunden, außer Salmissra und Raphael, ein ordentliches Frühstück. Dazu gehörte auch Erdbeerkuchen, den er in der Früh noch bei dem backenden Werwolf abgeholt hatte. Dieser zeigte sich nun besonders lieb, anscheinend sah er Fenrir als Rivalen an... auch wenn diese Angst wirklich unberechtigt war. Harry schätzte diesen Umstand aber sehr, Raphael würde sich nun etwas mehr um ihn bemühen und vielleicht gab es dann schon bald einen kleinen Kuss... oder sogar einen großen.  
Der alte Wolf war mit seinen gut sechzig Jahren wirklich zu alt für Harry, dass wussten sie Beide und ihre Beziehung war eher auf anderer Ebene. Der Held hoffte nun eher das Fenrir dem potterschen Nachwuchs ein Onkel sein würde, ein Großvater und vor allem Lehrer.  
Und Patenonkel, nun war es fast sicher das Thirig und Fenrir diese „Posten“ bekamen... nur in welcher Konstellation dies geschah, musste noch geklärt werden.  
Der Jüngere wurde in der Regel der erste Pate, da er als Vormund in Frage kam, wenn eine Katastrophe die ganze Verwandtschaft auslöschte.  
Und so etwas geschah in der magischen Welt nicht gerade selten.  
„Aber sobald ich irgendwas brauche, Geld, Sachen für das Kind, oder für mich, aus England... ich soll ihm dann gleich schreiben oder Fenrir schicken“ beendete der Held seinen Bericht, über den Brief von Lucius Malfoy. Die Geldsorgen waren eindeutig vorbei und Harry wollte sich auch gleich schriftlich bei dem werdenden Großvater bedanken, ihm schreiben das er einen männlichen Enkel zu erwarten hatte.  
„Das klingt doch alles sehr gut, inklusive diesem Scheck. Es sind englische Galleonen, wenn du ihn einlöst, bekommst du das doppelte in rumänischen Galleonen ausgezahlt“ stellte Tsun fest, musterte dabei den anwesenden Werwolf sehr ernst:  
„Als Bürgermeister liegt es an mir zu erlauben wer hier wohnen darf. Es ist auch im Grunde okay, wenn du dich hier niederlässt, Raphael könnte auch einen zweiten Werwolf gebrauchen, aber... wildes Hausen auf Harrys Sofa ist eigentlich nicht das was einen guten Ruf verschafft. Und das Zimmer wird für das Kind gebraucht.“  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte der alte Wolf seinen Speck an:  
„Harry wird bedroht, es gab hier giftige Sporen und die Ranken sprechen Bände... außerdem wohnt der Winzling nicht grundlos hier. Wer auch immer das macht, er hegt einen großen Hass und schreckt auch vor Mord nicht zurück. Irgendwelche Verdächtige?“  
„Sam, der Besitzer vom einzigen Blumenladen.“  
Fenrir stand auf und steckte seinen Geldbeutel ein.  
„Harry mag Margeriten, aber wenn ich damit hier rein gehe, habe ich gleich wieder den Bäcker am Hals. Der scheint ja einige Ansprüche auf meinen Lieblingshelden zu erheben. Ich kaufe Vergissmeinnicht, die sind schön.“  
Und schon war der Werwolf weg, der drachenhafte Bürgermeister sah ihm erstaunt nach. Das war aber jetzt eine merkwürdige Aktion gewesen.  
„Er wird Sam sagen, dass er die für mich kauft und das er ab jetzt bei mir wohnt“ erklärte Harry lächelnd und füllte den Teller von Fenrir noch einmal mit Speck:  
„Er ist seine imposante Erscheinung, vielleicht schreckt das Sam ein wenig ab. Wobei ich aber nicht mehr wirklich glaube, dass er es allein war, da steckt doch mehr hinter. Sam steckt nicht Thirigs Haus in Brand... Fenrir wird auf uns Beide aufpassen, solange Thirig hier wohnt, aber kein Werwolf kann wirklich lange auf dem Sofa hausen.“  
„Vielleicht anbauen“ schlug der Zwerg vor:  
„Oder du verbannst ihn auf den Dachboden.“  
„Das geht nicht, er leidet unter Höhenangst. Zwar würde er im Notfall auch auf einem Besen fliegen, aber schlafen kann er nicht mal auf einem Dachboden... immerhin gibt es da ein Fenster. Und wo soll ich dann mit den Schlangen hin, der Wärmestein ist so groß wie meine Badewanne.“  
Fenrir kam zurück und präsentierte Harry ein paar hübsche Blumen, die dieser sofort in einer Vase einstellte.  
„Der ist nicht der Brandstifter“ knurrte der alte Wolf und widmete sich wieder seinem Speck:  
„Hat sich fast in das Ziegenfell gemacht, als ich ihn angeknurrt habe. Und gegen Menschen hatte der auch plötzlich gar nichts mehr, du darfst auch wieder bei ihm einkaufen, Harry. Der sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als hätte er den Mumm dazu einen Mord zu begehen. Da steckt mehr hinter, jemand der hofft du würdest den Pan verdächtigen und damit von seiner wahren Identität abgelenkt sein. Ich kann aber nicht auf jeden deiner Freunde achten.“  
„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, und Raphael auch“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Da ich gegen die meisten Sachen immun bin und Verletzungen sehr gut wegstecke, dürfte man sich auch kaum an mich heran wagen. Dazu bin ich der Bürgermeister und wohne in dem Haus, welches am Besten gesichert ist. Raphael hat sein Haus auch mit etlichen Zaubern belegt und weiß sehr gut auf sich zu achten. Ich mache mir wegen Salmissra große Sorgen... auch wenn die Schutzzauber sie im Haus schützen können, außerhalb tun sie das nicht.“  
„Aber sie ist eine Naga und deswegen kann sie sich zum Beispiel auch sehr gut selbst verteidigen, gegen die Sporen war sie ja auch vollkommen immun. Und wenn man ihren Geschichten glaubt, dann hat sie früher einigen Todessern ordentlich eingeheizt“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Sie wird sicherlich schon etwas vorsichtiger, als sonst, sein. Besonders nach der Sache mit Thirig.“  
„Sie wohnt auch schlecht. Gestern hat sie mir noch ihr Haus gezeigt und bis man da oben ist um sie zu retten, kann sie schon tot sein“ bestimmte Fenrir ernst:  
„Es wäre wirklich besser wenn sie hier unten wohnt... jemand sollte sie mindestens solange aufnehmen, bis die Gefahr vorüber ist. Hast du sonst noch Freunde?“  
„Athalus und seine Familie“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und ja, du hast recht, jemand sollte Salmissra wenigstens solange aufnehmen, bis alles wieder okay ist. Athalus hat doch ein Gästezimmer...?“  
„Das ist eine wirklich gute Idee“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Ich würde sie selbst sofort aufnehmen, wenn es gänge, aber sie kommt mit den ganzen Treppen nicht klar. Athalus hat nur das Schlafzimmer und das Kinderzimmer im ersten Stock. Gehen wir zu ihm und wenn Salmissra Feierabend hat, kann sie gleich bei ihm einziehen. Sie wird es einsehen.“  
Und so machten sich Harry, Tsun und Fenrir auf den Weg zu dem Dunkelelfen, Thirig ging zu seinen Ponys hoch.  
Entsprechend der frühen Uhrzeit fanden sie einen noch sehr müden Athalus vor, der gleich von dem alten Wolf leise angeknurrt wurde.  
„Das legt sich wieder“ gähnte der Dunkelelf:  
„Er spürt meine Herkunft und die vampirischen Vorfahren, Raphael hat mich damals auch erstmal ordentlich angeknurrt. Der hier sieht aber gefährlicher aus, muss ich mich sorgen?“  
„Nein das ist Fenrir, er passt auf mich auf“ schnurrte Harry.  
„Die Figur“ staunte Athalus.  
„Immer wird von dieser Figur geredet, du hast sie mir noch nicht gezeigt“ maulte der alte Wolf nun anklagend.  
„Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen, ich wollte sie dir eigentlich zum Geburtstag schicken und konnte es nicht mehr“ Harry zauberte sie kurzerhand herbei und hielt sie Fenrir hin.  
Inzwischen hatte Athalus sie rein gelassen und kochte den Besuchern erstmal einen Tee.  
Es war ein wirklich gemütliches, warmes Heim, wo man gleich sah das Gvenlyn die dekorative Hand besaß und nach ihrem Geschmack einrichtete. In jeder Ecke gab es eine Pflanze, an den Wänden wuchs echter Efeu, statt einer Tapete.  
Athalus hatte da sicherlich einen ganz anderen Geschmack, aber er musste sich dem seiner beiden Damen fügen und im Grunde liebte er Gvenlyn auch zu sehr um sich beschweren zu wollen.  
Fenrir nahm die Figur und betrachtete sie ernst, dann drückte er sie Harry wieder in die Hände.  
„Stell sie zurück, ich wohne ja jetzt bei dir und ich habe ja immer noch das hier“ er holte eine Kette unter seinem Hemd hervor, daran hing ein unförmiges Stück Holz, was wohl eine Ente darstellen sollte.  
Harry fiepte gerührt.  
„Was ist das“ wollte Tsun sofort wissen.  
„Meine erste Schnitzerei, ich habe sie weggeworfen, aber Fenrir hat sie sich geholt und trägt sie seit dem mit sich herum. Immer wenn er sie mir zeigt, bin ich ganz gerührt“ fiepte der Held und bekam dann eine Tasse Tee in die Hände gedrückt.  
Die „Ente“ war vielleicht so groß wie Harrys Daumen, auf der imposanten Brust des Werwolfs wirkte sie aber fast schon winzig. Tsun musste schmunzeln, egal was die Beiden verband, es war ganz innig und liebevoll.  
„Was führt euch um diese Zeit zu mir“ gähnte der Dunkelelf, Fenrir knurrte auch nun nicht mehr und trank sogar etwas von dem Tee.  
Athalus war nun mal kein Vampir, Fenrirs Instinkte hatten sich sehr schnell wieder beruhigt.  
„Wir möchten gerne Salmissra bei dir einquartieren, solange noch Gefahr droht“ bat Harry mit seinem ganz besonderen Welpenblick, sofort wurde Athalus weich wie Butter aus Stutenmilch.  
Er war nun mal ein Vater und Harry wusste das auszunutzen, große, flehende Augen... schon wurde jeder Vater, und jeder Homosexuelle, schwach.  
„Ich hätte sie auch so aufgenommen“ ächzte der Dunkelelf entsetzt:  
„Sie soll ruhig zu mir kommen, das Zimmer ist noch bereit von Nassion.“  
„Hast du dir denn eine Schlange gekauft“ Harry sah sich suchend um, vielleicht war das Tier scheu einem Fremden gegenüber und hatte sich versteckt.  
„Ich habe keine Schlange, aber Talana hat eine und nimmt sie überall mit hin. Sie hat sich sofort verliebt und zur Zeit hat auch Gvenlyn nichts dagegen, die Schlange passt auf unsere wilde Tochter auf. Also schickt Salmissra später zu mir, wir passen dann gegenseitig auf uns auf.“  
Sie nickten ernst und verabschiedeten sich dann wieder, Harry seufzte draußen leise auf und wurde fragend angesehen.  
„Das mir hier niemand Vorwürfe macht ist schon ein Wunder, immerhin habe ich den Ärger förmlich mitgebracht.“  
„Du bist ein Freund und verhältst dich ordentlich, außerdem ist es nicht deine Schuld“ winkte Tsun ab:  
„Es gibt keinen Grund für Vorwürfe. Ich gehe jetzt ins Rathaus, komme aber später zum Essen vorbei und lasst euch etwas wegen der Sache mit dem Sofa einfallen.“  
Er machte sich auf den Weg und Fenrir legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter seines Lieblingshelden.  
„Du zeigst mir jetzt erstmal hier alles, stellst mir den Metzger vor und dann kaufen wir ordentlich Fleisch für das Mittagessen. Du bist mir ein wenig zu mager, für einen Schwangeren.“  
„Zum Metzger musst du lieb sein“ lachte Harry sofort fröhlich auf, er würde von nun an immer sehr gut und sehr reichlich essen, Fenrir kochte ganz wunderbar:  
„Sonst nimmt er dich vielleicht noch auf die Hörner.“  
„Ich ahne schlimmes“ staunte Fenrir und ließ sich dann doch überraschen.


	16. Eimer

„Für was brauchst du ein Pony, du hast schon eine Schlange als Haustier und kümmerst dich um die von dem Winzling“ knurrte der alte Wolf, die wieder einmal sehr anhängliche, Emma an.  
Diese durchsuchte nun nicht nur Harrys Taschen nach Leckereien, sondern auch den Mantel von Fenrir. Dabei waren sie nur gekommen, weil Harry seinem Lieblingswerwolf die Ponys zeigen wollte.  
Aber Emma eben, leider stand sie nicht zum Verkauf, sonst hätte Harry sie allein wegen Anhänglichkeit gekauft.  
„Um schnell durch den Wald zu kommen, zum Beispiel um Melina zu besuchen. Emma ist da meine erste Wahl, ich bin auch schon auf ihr geritten“ nickte der Held ernst und wurde ebenso ernst angesehen.  
„Du solltest schwanger nicht reiten und wenn du unbedingt schnell zu Melina willst, werde ich dich gerne tragen. Ich habe mir jetzt den Weg gemerkt und spätestens nach dem nächsten Vollmond kenne ich mich genug aus um sogar diese Zentauren zu besuchen... wenn ich das will. Zentauren sind nicht meine bevorzugten Gesprächspartner.“  
„Du willst also wirklich hier bleiben“ stellte Harry fest und zauberte für Emma eine Karotte herbei.  
„Willst du mich nicht hier haben“ fragte Fenrir neugierig zurück und während Emma ihre Karotte kaute, umarmte der alte Wolf seinen Lieblingshelden fest.  
„Es wird nur schwierig dich irgendwie unter zu bringen“ fiepte Harry in den Mantel, wenn er bei dem Werwolf war fühlte er sich gleich zehn Jahre jünger.  
Fenrir war genau so wie er sich einen Vater immer gewünscht hatte, liebevoll, beschützend und weise. All die Erfahrungen die der alte Wolf bisher sammelte, würden nun bald Harrys Kind zugute kommen, Fenrir konnte ja sogar Windeln wechseln.  
Denn zum Glück war er einer der beiden Paten von Draco und musste öfters einmal babysitten, Severus wollte man so einen schreienden Winzling wirklich nicht überlassen.  
„Ich sollte Severus und Remus nun einen Brief schreiben, denn ich dachte wirklich Lucius würde mir das Kind abnehmen und bin deswegen sehr heimlich abgehauen.“  
„Du warst emotional durcheinander, da wird man manchmal paranoid und flieht vor allem was bedrohlich erscheint. Als Narcissa damals erfuhr das sie schwanger ist, stand sie plötzlich vor meiner Tür und meinte Lucius würde sie nach der Geburt töten, da er dann habe was er wollte... einen Erben für die Malfoys. Das war genauso schwachsinnig wie deine Idee, aber eine ganz natürliche Reaktion. Glaub mir, dieser Brandstifter macht mir gerade mehr Sorgen als Lucius... oder jemand anderes deiner Freunde in England. Du solltest Severus und Remus wirklich schreiben, besonders Severus, der war bei Lucius gewesen als ich da ankam und seine Sorgenfalten zeigten sich wirklich sehr tief.“  
„Wir sollten jetzt aber erstmal über deine Unterbringung nachdenken, solange wir nicht wissen wer der Übeltäter ist können wir eh nichts gegen ihn machen. Schade nur das ich keinen Keller habe, dort könnte man dir eine richtige Höhlenwohnung einrichten. Jetzt habe ich ja genug Geld und du bist auch nicht arm. Ich müsste eigentlich nicht mehr arbeiten... arbeiten...“  
Harry kreischte erschrocken auf und rannte wie gestochen zur Bäckerei runter, Fenrir stürmte nach ihm in den Laden hinein.  
Schnell zauberten sie sich sauber und in der Backstube warteten dann auch schon drei Brotteige auf den verspäteten Helden.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du es vergessen hast“ stellte Raphael schmunzelnd fest:  
„Allein als du heute Morgen nur müde den Kuchen abgeholt hast... du musst doch eigentlich jetzt nicht mehr arbeiten...“  
„Ich mache das ja gerne, der Teig ist so ein schönes Arbeitsmittel, ganz weich und dehnbar. Mal was anderes als das ewige Holz“ nickte Harry und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit, Fenrir brummte ein wenig herum und gesellte sich dann zu Danira in den Verkauf.  
Was dazu führte das er einige Kunden mit seinem Knurren vergraulte.  
„Hey alter Wolf, ich brauche das Geld. Schau ein wenig freundlicher aus der Wäsche, oder verschwinde“ schnaubte Raphael böse, als der dritte Kunde nichts kaufte.  
„Geh doch schon mal heim und mach Essen“ rief Harry aus der Backstube heraus, er hatte schon eine sehr detaillierte Tanne „geschnitzt“ und der Bäcker schob sie daraufhin in den Ofen:  
„Wir wollten doch kochen, hoffentlich sind die Schlangen nicht an das Fleisch gegangen... oder Thirig, er kann nur sehr schlecht kochen und würde es verderben.“  
„Du bist hier ja sicher“ brummte Fenrir, und beobachtete dann zum zehnten Mal wie Danira sich für ihn attraktiver machen wollte:  
„Das wird nichts mehr und Gestaltwandler sind mir eindeutig zu unheimlich. Am Ende wache ich Morgens auf und habe einen Troll neben mir liegen.“  
Er ging und die Verkäuferin fiepte entsetzt hinter ihm her, dabei war dieser Werwolf doch so attraktiv gewesen.  
„Für was interessiert sich dein Freund so, Harry“ wollte Danira dann von dem Helden wissen:  
„Was mag er?“  
„Fleisch“ nickte der nur arbeitend:  
„Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass du etwas für ihn bist, du hast ihn ja gehört, er findet dich unheimlich.“  
„Da ist er nicht der erste“ nickte Raphael ernst:  
„Unsere arme Danira hier hat einfach kein Glück, zu viele Verwandlungen und kein Mann möchte etwas, was perfekt zu ihm passt.“  
„Sei einfach mal du selbst, zeige deine wahre Gestalt“ schlug Harry sofort vor.  
„Meine wahre Gestalt ist ein Haufen blubbernder Masse, so schlafe ich nur zuhause, in einem Eimer. Es entspannt sehr einfach mal loszulassen und keine feste Masse zu sein“ erzählte die Gestaltwandlerin ernst:  
„Es hilft wohl nichts, ich komme wohl nur bei Männern meiner Art gut an.“  
„Gibt es jemanden hier in Nemuritor?“  
„Noch zwei, Männer und ebenfalls Single, ich habe sie bisher abgewehrt, weil ich was festes wollte... also von fester Gestalt.“  
„Gleich und gleich gesellt sich nun mal gern“ bestimmte Raphael:  
„Tsun und Salmissra passen ja auch gut zusammen, haben beide Schuppen, beide von gleicher „Art“. Schlange und Drache sind nicht allzu weit entfernt verwandt und ich als Werwolf bevorzuge ja auch das, was mir nah ist, Menschen in diesem Fall.“  
„Du warst aber auch schon mit jemand anderes hier aus“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Ja und eine Beziehung hatte ich auch schon, aber nicht wirklich lang. Manche Gestalten hier sind mir wirklich zu merkwürdig. Und die meisten haben ja noch nicht mal alle menschlichen Gliedmaßen, wenn ich da allein an die Tochter des Metzgers denke. Eine Mischung aus Minotaurus und Elfe... hast du sie gesehen, die Hörner, die Ohren, vom Vater, die Füße auch, aber der Rest von der Mutter... sieht aus wie ne halbe Kuh.“  
„Du bist gemein“ lachte Harry und formte, schnitzte, den Kopf des Metzgers aus einem der Brotteige:  
„Doch jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel, das sagen die Muggel immer... ich muss mich beeilen, sonst essen sie ohne mich. Fenrir kann wunderbar kochen, aber er wird hungrig dabei und Thirig wird sicher auch etwas essen wollen...“  
„Dann mach den noch fertig und lass es für Heute gut sein“ nickte der Bäcker ernst:  
„Den Kopf vom Metzger mache ich extra teuer, wenn er selbst ihn kaufen will.“  
„Du bist gemein.“  
„Ich färbe ihn noch magisch, die zusätzliche Arbeit rechtfertigt dann den Preis“ grinste Raphael frech und schob dann das Brot in den Ofen:  
„Kocht er heute Abend auch, ich würde mir gerne ansehen ob es auch gut genug für dich ist. Und du brauchst ja auch Gemüse.“  
„Er kann nur Fleisch kochen, deswegen werde ich trotz allem noch weiterhin am Herd stehen müssen. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du nach der Arbeit vorbei kommst“ Harry küsste seinen Lieblingsbäcker sanft auf die Wange und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Dort angekommen wurde er von leckeren Düften, und Lissa, begrüßt. Sie meldete das alles okay war und sie von dem neuen Werwolf ein Stück Fleisch bekommen hatte.  
„Was hast du ihr gegeben“ wollte der Held sofort wissen, Thirig saß mit Met am Esstisch und kaute auf einem Stück Trockenfleisch herum. Sie hatten mehrere Sachen, beim Metzger, gekauft und einiges davon war nicht für eine Schlange gedacht.  
„Rohes Pferdefleisch“ nickte der alte Wolf ernst, das war harmlos:  
„Sie muss mir gut sein, sonst wickelt sie sich irgendwann um meinen Hals und dann ist sie vielleicht schon acht Meter lang.“  
„Sie ist eine gelbe Anakonda, die werden vielleicht vier Meter lang und sie hatte auch schon Nachwuchs, viel länger wird sie nicht mehr“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und sah sich dann nachdenklich in seinem Wohnzimmer um, da war noch eine ungenutzte Ecke...  
Schweigend ging er hin und trat auf dem Holz herum, Lissa folgte ihm und beobachtete neugierig was ihr Besitzer da machte. Dann zauberte der Held auch noch einen Teil des Bodens weg.  
„Was machst du da“ wollte daraufhin auch Thirig wissen und gesellte sich zu dem Helden.  
„Ich habe das Grundstück gekauft, ich will wissen was da unten alles ist, eventuell kann man einen Keller bauen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Mein Lieblingsheld will mich in den Keller verfrachten, womit habe ich das nur verdient“ kam daraufhin, recht amüsiert, vom Herd und schon hatte Fenrir wieder eben diesen jungen Mann im Arm.  
„Ich möchte dir ein schönes Heim schaffen“ fiepte Harry lieb und küsste Fenrir sanft auf die Wange:  
„Du sollst dich hier wohl fühlen und ich weiß was du magst. Es würde runde Wände geben, Steintapete, weichen Teppich in dunkelgrün. Wir würden, wie bei Athalus, Pflanzen aufstellen und Efeu wachsen lassen. Und du bekommst deine eigene kleine Küche, damit du dir auch mal schnell einen Kakao machen kannst, wenn du morgens früh vom Vollmond heim kommst. Aber erstmal muss ich schauen wie der Boden hier gegeben ist.“  
„Lass mich das machen, das ist Arbeit für einen Zwerg“ bestimmte Thirig und krempelte die Ärmel hoch, Harry trat zur Seite und schon versank sein haariger Freund förmlich im Boden.  
Staubig, und voller Erde kam er wieder hoch, und schüttelte ernst den Kopf. Schnell zauberte Harry ihn sauber.  
„Die Ranken haben sich unter dem Haus zu einer riesigen Wurzel zusammen geschlossen, wenn du einen Keller willst, musst du die Ranken zerstören“ erklärte er ernst.  
Harry ging langsam der Mund auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig“ murmelte er dann leise.  
„Du magst doch die Ranken“ Fenrir trat an die Beiden heran und sah ernst auf den freigelegten Boden:  
„Und sie sind lebendig, man sollte nichts lebendiges töten nur um Wohnraum zu schaffen. Hättest du sie am Anfang weggemacht, wäre es okay gewesen, aber du hast sie gelassen weil sie dir gefallen. Und dadurch haben sie hier angefangen zu leben und sich wohl zu fühlen. Ich hab doch gesehen, dass du sie auch gepflegt hast.“  
„Aber sie sind mir nicht so wichtig wie du“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Auch wenn sie wirklich nützlich sind... sie halten die Wärme im Haus und sorgen auch für Kühle, wenn es warm wird. Und ich habe schon Wäsche daran aufgehangen, meine Lieblingsweste, die man nicht trocken zaubern darf. Trotzdem, mit dir kann man warm kuscheln oder kühl im See schwimmen gehen und meine Weste kriegst du auch trocken.“  
„Und das auch ohne zu zaubern“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Doch du solltest es nicht tun, die Ranken sind auch Lebewesen.“  
„Und das von einem Werwolf, wie viele Wildschweine hast du schon auf dem Gewissen“ motzte Thirig und wurde mit nur einer Hand hochgehoben, zappelte in der Luft:  
„Harry will dir was Gutes tun und du zeigst falsches Mitleid.“  
„Schwachsinn“ donnerte Fenrir den zappelnden Zwerg entgegen:  
„Und ich töte nur, wenn ich Hunger habe. Auf die Ranken habe ich keinen Hunger... es muss eine Lösung geben, ihr ziehe hier jedenfalls nicht aus.“ Er setzte Thirig wieder ab und ging dann zu seinem Herd zurück.  
„Streitet euch nicht“ seufzte Harry:  
„Es muss eine gute Lösung für alles geben. Fenrir soll bleiben, die Ranken auch... auf den Dachboden kannst du wirklich nicht?“  
„Nur in meinen Alpträumen“ ächzte der Werwolf sofort entsetzt:  
„Du weißt, es geht nicht. Der erste Stock wäre noch okay, aber der Dachboden ist mir eindeutig zu hoch.“  
„Ich gehe auf den Dachboden“ schnaubte Thirig nun:  
„Ich bin schon froh das ich hier sein darf und ihr braucht mehr Zeit um das Problem zu lösen. Mir reicht ein Bett neben dem Wärmestein...“  
„Da Oben ist mittlerweile fast schon eine Sauna entstanden“ wehrte Harry sofort ab:  
„Du wirst kein Auge zumachen und es wäre auch wirklich keine Option für Fenrir, selbst wenn er keine Höhenangst hätte, da ich nicht weiß wohin dann mit dem Wärmestein. Ein Keller wäre wirklich eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber die Ranken... ach verdammt, mein Schlafzimmer ist groß genug, ziehen wir eine Wand.“  
„Und dann hast du den Bäcker zu Besuch und ich muss mir eure Geräusche anhören“ knurrte Fenrir ernst und deckte mit einem Zauber den Tisch:  
„Mein Gehör ist zu fein für so etwas und ich will in Ruhe schlafen.“  
„Wir ziehen eine Wand und packen das Kinderzimmer dort hinein“ schlug Thirig daraufhin vor:  
„Die Beiden sind noch nicht zusammen und bis das geschehen ist, bin ich wieder ausgezogen.“  
Es wurde still, dann gingen sie zu Dritt nach Oben und tatsächlich, Harrys Schlafzimmer war so groß wie das Wohnzimmer, daraus konnte man auch zwei Zimmer machen.  
„Noch heute kaufen wir Steine und dann zieh ich dir eine Wand hier hoch“ bestimmte Fenrir sofort:  
„Mit Verbindungstür am Besten, und wenn das Kind kommt hast du es gleich in der Nähe. Die ersten Jahre wirst du sowieso Nachts aufstehen müssen und später dann kann ich auch ausziehen und dein Sohn bekommt das größere Zimmer. Vielleicht finde ich im Dorf jemanden für meine eigenen Geräusche, da werde ich sicher nicht hier wohnen bleiben.“  
„Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du noch jemanden findest, vielleicht sogar für eine Hochzeit“ fiepte Harry sofort und kuschelte sich an den Werwolf.  
„Und dann wirst du mein Trauzeuge“ versprach dieser leise und drückte den Helden fest an sich:  
„Jetzt kommt essen, es sollte nicht kalt werden.“


	17. Reize

„Harry“ Raphael McQuinn, Werwolf und Bäcker, klang schon etwas entsetzt als er seinen Lieblingshelden im Bett des alten Wolfs vorfand:  
„Wenn ich nicht wüsste das... Ich hoffe du bist unter der Decke irgendwie bekleidet, Fenrir! Wenn du nackt wärst, würde ich mir wirklich Sorgen machen!“  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte Fenrir nur und hob eben diese Decke an, präsentierte seine rotweiße Shorts:  
„Hat deine Schlange den wieder reingelassen, Harry?“  
In Fenrirs starken Armen bewegte sich nun der Schopf des Helden und dann wurde die Decke etwas herunter geschoben, so das man auch das zerknautschte Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Er hat einen Schlüssel“ nuschelte Harry aufwachend:  
„Hab ihm gestern einen gegeben, Tsun und Thirig haben ja auch einen.“  
„Und für was eigentlich? Irgendwann willst du mit dem vielleicht mal alleine sein und dann kommen die einfach so rein... wieso habe ich eigentlich noch keinen Schlüssel?“  
„Weil ich es süß finde wie Lissa dich immer begrüßt und dann rein lässt, sie muss auch eine Aufgabe haben und sie macht es sehr gerne. Sie hat gesagt, deine ständigen Bestechungen würden funktionieren und sie mag dich“ nuschelte Harry und rollte sich noch einmal ein:  
„Meine Hormone haben mir eine schlechte Nacht bereitet, deswegen bin ich zu ihm rüber.“  
Die Wand war mittlerweile gezogen und Fenrir hatte es sich im freien Zimmer gemütlich gemacht. Eine Weile hauste Thirig noch neben Harry, aber dessen neues Haus stand schon ein paar Tage und nun wohnte er wieder bei seinen Ponys.  
Der Held nutzte das freie Zimmer seit dem für seine Schnitzereien, immerhin dauerte es noch ein Weilchen bis das Kind kam.  
Auch wenn es langsam schon offensichtlich wurde, aber Harry war ja auch recht schlank, da bemerkte man jede körperliche Veränderung ziemlich schnell.  
„Ich will trotzdem einen Schlüssel“ bestimmte Fenrir ernst:  
„Irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr warten bis man mich reinlässt... stell dir vor, dir passiert gerade etwas und Lissa öffnet mir nicht. Ich werde den von Thirig nehmen, Tsun ist der Bürgermeister und sehr stark, er sollte einen haben. Der Zwerg ist auch nicht schnell genug um rechtzeitig bei dir zu sein.“  
„Klärt das unter einander, zur Not lasse ich dir aber noch einen machen.“ In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Harrys „Feind“ nicht mehr gemeldet, nichts mehr gegen den Helden unternommen, aber das musste nichts bedeuten. Jemand der giftige Sporen schickte und Häuser abfackelte, der gab nicht einfach so auf, sondern plante sehr genau seinen nächsten Anschlag.  
Deswegen war es auch okay, wenn Harry all seinen Freunden einen Schlüssel gab, das Haus an sich war ja nur damit zu öffnen und Zauber würden das Schlimmste verhindern.  
Harry liebte das Gebäude schon sehr, besonders seit es mit Ranken eingewickelt war und ihm so noch mehr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. Außerdem war es dadurch etwas besonderes geworden, Sam konnte deswegen auch zugeben, dass er das getan hatte und niemand war ihm deswegen böse.  
Die Sporen und den Brand hatte er aber nicht verursacht und sie glaubten ihm auch, dieser Pan war niemand der gerne jemanden tötete.  
„Ich habe frische Brötchen mitgebracht“ verkündete Raphael und hob dann sehr ernst die Decke hoch, Harry trug Shirt und Shorts, eindeutig kuschelten die Beiden nur.  
Er glaubte auch nicht mehr wirklich daran, dass Held und Werwolf etwas anderes miteinander machten... wirklich beruhigt aber war er trotzdem noch nicht.  
Seine Instinkte sahen in Fenrir einen Rivalen, hatten Harry schon als Partner angenommen, und waren deswegen sehr misstrauisch. Besonders weil eben dieser Werwolf größer, stärker und erfahrener war als Raphael selbst. Die Instinkte sagten ihm, dass dieses Weibchen eventuell den stärkeren Wolf nahm um jemanden zu haben, der ganz sicher auf das Kind aufpassen konnte.  
Raphaels menschlicher Verstand aber wusste, dass Fenrir einfach zu alt für Harry war und die Beiden eher ein Vater-Sohn Verhältnis pflegten, oder vielleicht auch ein brüderliches, nichts ernstes also.  
Der Bäcker musste nur damit rechnen, dass Fenrir Trauzeuge und Pate wurde, und dafür schien er sich ja recht gut zu eignen.  
So wie er sich schon allein um Harry kümmerte...  
„Wir könnten heute ein Picknick am See machen“ Harry rollte sich aus dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen:  
„Die Zentauren haben warmes Wetter vorhergesagt. Manchmal irren sie zwar, aber in der Regel machen sie dabei keine Fehler und der Himmel ist ja blau.“ Er zeigte zum Fenster raus und gähnte herzhaft, schon befand er sich in den Armen seines Lieblingsbäckers.  
„Du bist so süß“ freute sich dieser und wurde daraufhin angekuschelt.  
„Wir könnten wirklich ein Picknick machen“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:  
„Am See oder im Wald... wobei mir der Wald natürlich lieber wäre. Aber der See hat auch seine Reize, da könnte man dann schwimmen gehen. Einmal noch, bevor es zu kalt dafür wird, der Herbst ist schon da und der Winter kommt sicher genauso schnell. Dann geht nur noch Eislaufen und das ist eindeutig nichts für mich.“  
„Ich würde wirklich lieber an den See“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Dann nehmen wir die Schlangen mit und sie können etwas schwimmen gehen. Immerhin sind das Anakondas, wenn ich daran denke das ich sie letzten Sonntag erst baden musste...“  
Mary und Lissa waren bettelnd angekommen und Harry musste ihnen daraufhin die Wanne füllen, so etwas wollte er eigentlich nur im tiefsten Winter erleben.  
„Und wir wollten sowieso einmal schwimmen gehen, du hattest es jedenfalls einmal erwähnt“ erinnerte Fenrir sich:  
„Ich gehe gleich kurz duschen und dann mache ich mit Raphael zusammen das Essen dafür bereit. Es wird auch Hähnchenschenkel geben“ Harry sabberte fast:  
„Ich weiß ja das du die magst. Du könntest gleich schon mal losgehen und deine Freunde fragen ob sie mit wollen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht nur mit uns zwei alten Wölfen picknicken gehen willst.“  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber je mehr man ist, umso lustiger wird es... sollen wir meinen Grill auch mitnehmen?“  
„Ich werde ihn einpacken“ Fenrir sabberte fast und wurde frech angegrinst, dann war Harry auch schon im Bad.  
„Du solltest dir jemanden suchen, der dauerhaft mit dir das Bett teilt“ nickte Raphael dem älteren Werwolf ernst zu:  
„Soll ich dir die Namen meiner Verflossenen geben, sind zwar alle männlich, aber einige davon Harry doch recht ähnlich. Wenn man mal von der Rasse und diversen Gliedmaßen absieht.“  
„Ich verzichte, du hast doch nur Angst, dass ich Harry doch noch durch die Laken jage. Und das obwohl du weißt, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe.“  
„Das sind die Instinkte, sie werden wohl erst beruhigt sein, wenn ich Harry selbst durch die Laken gejagt habe“ seufzte Raphael leise auf.  
„Dann solltest du dich aber etwas mehr anstrengen, denn er kann sich sehr schnell für jemanden begeistern.  
Als ich ihm damals klar machte, dass ich harmlos bin, war er sehr schnell von mir begeistert und überhäufte mich mit all seiner Zuneigung. Er hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich mit meinem Welpen wieder einigermaßen vertrage und das nur, weil er uns Beide mag und so harmoniebedürftig ist. Stell dir also vor, beim Herbstfest kommt ein hübscher Naga, Minotaurus oder Elf, macht ihm schöne Augen und zeigt ihm seine Muskeln... was meinst du wie schnell sich Harry für etwas Neues begeistern kann?  
Als er hier ankam war er gerade einmal eine Woche mit Draco auseinander, hat er sonderlich getrauert?“  
Raphael schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Und weißt du wieso nicht? Weil du ihm wahrscheinlich gefallen hast. Wenn Harry aber gebunden ist, dann macht er so etwas nicht und du kannst dich beruhigt zurücklehnen. Also entweder erledigst du die Sache schnell, oder Harry befindet sich demnächst in den Armen eines Anderen.“  
Dem Bäcker ging langsam der Mund auf, Harry hatte tatsächlich nicht sonderlich um seine verflossene Beziehung getrauert, dabei war er betrogen und verlassen worden.  
Und er bekam zusätzlich noch das Kind seines Ex... Harry hatte gleich am Anfang Tsun kennengelernt und war wahrscheinlich von diesem begeistert gewesen, sah aber auch das der Bürgermeister eher für Salmissra empfänglich war.  
Dann lernte er Thirig kennen, der nicht attraktiv genug war, und dann gleich Raphael... der genau in das Beuteschema des Helden passte und zudem ein Werwolf, wie Fenrir, war.  
„Ich muss was machen“ ächzte der Bäcker entsetzt und lief runter in die Küche, zauberte dort zwei Brötchen in Herzchenform und belegte sie mit Harrys Lieblingswurst.  
Nun ging es daran Harry solange für sich zu begeistern, bis man die Beziehung begann und in den Laken landete, wobei ein Kuss sicher schon reichte. Harry sprach schon einmal davon, dass seine Lust auf Sex, seit dem Beginn der Schwangerschaft, sich eher gering zeigte. So etwas musste Raphael akzeptieren und warten bis Harry wieder Lust hatte, zur Not bis nach der Geburt des Kindes.  
„Die sind aber hübsch“ staunte der Held plötzlich, hinter dem beschäftigten Bäcker, und bekam dann gleich eines der Brötchen hingehalten:  
„Danke, so schmecken sie noch besser. Ich esse es unterwegs zu den Anderen.“  
Er gab Raphael einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ dann eilig das Haus.  
Gut, er mochte die Brötchen so und es war ein weiterer Schritt auf dem richtigen Weg.  
Aber wieso half Fenrir seinem Mitwolf eigentlich?  
„Weil ich will das Harry einen ordentlichen Mann bekommt“ antwortete dieser auf die Frage hin, als er sich geduscht in der Küche befand und die Hähnchenschenkel zubereitete:  
„Hab mir die Männer hier mal angesehen, Athalus und Tsun kämen noch in Frage, aber die sind Beide vergeben. Ansonsten gibt es hier nur Weichelfen und Schwächlinge in jeglichen Formen. Die Zwerge gefallen Harry nicht, sind auch zu klein für ihn, da bleibst nur noch du oder jemand von außerhalb. Und da wir in einem Rudel sind, will ich natürlich das du auch jemand ordentliches bekommst, Harry ist da schon gut für dich geeignet.“  
Einen Vollmond hatten sie schon miteinander verbracht, nun würde bald ihr erstes gemeinsames Halloween kommen... Raphael war schwierig gewesen, zum ersten Mal verwandelte er sich in Anwesenheit eines anderen Werwolfs, aber zum Glück hatte Fenrir auch damit Erfahrung.  
Und das Raphael an Vollmond, wegen seines Auges, als behindert galt, half da auch. Er griff Fenrir nicht an, dieser machte dann nur noch seinen Standpunkt klar, der Rest war dann reine Feinarbeit.  
Raphael war auch im Fell schon so alt und ruhig genug, um zu wissen, dass er gegen einen so starken Wolf einfach nicht ankam.  
Und Fenrir war auch an Vollmond niemand, der wahllos seine Mitwölfe angriff.  
Harry kehrte zurück, brachte gleich Gvenlyn mit, die den Männern beim Kochen half. Dafür war sie eindeutig besser geeignet als zum Beispiel Salmissra, wobei man aber auch an dieser Stelle bedauern musste, dass sich nicht mehr Frauen in Harrys Freundeskreis befanden.  
Frauen waren einfach fürsorglicher und für die Feinheiten des Lebens besser geeignet als so grobe Kerle wie Fenrir oder Tsun.  
„Thirig kümmert sich nur noch schnell um die restlichen Ponys und kommt dann auch, Tsun will ebenfalls dabei sein. Salmissra, Athalus und Talana bringen Decken mit“ meldete der Held. Die Naga wohnte immer noch bei der Familie des Dunkelelfen und man schien sich auch gar nicht mehr trennen zu wollen, eher war es so das Salmissra immer mal wieder Sachen aus ihrem Haus holte und sie nicht mehr zurück brachte.  
Es war wie ein leiser, langsamer Einzug in ein neues Leben, und gleichwertiger Abschied von der Vergangenheit.  
In diesem Haus hatte sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann und den Kindern gelebt, sie dort aufgezogen, dort war sie verlassen worden.  
Nun war sie mit Tsun zusammen und baute ihr zukünftiges Leben mit ihm auf. Sollte er irgendwann kein Bürgermeister mehr sein, würden sie wohl ihr Geld zusammenleben und sich etwas eigenes bauen.  
Harry war ihnen dann sicher gerne, auch finanziell, eine Hilfe... er wollte ja das die Beiden miteinander glücklich wurden.  
Aber das Heim der Dunkel-Waldelfen-Familie war erstmal auch groß genug, sie konnten Salmissra sogar noch da behalten wenn das Kind kam. Gvenlyn war schon etwas schwangerer als Harry, aber bei Elfen an sich dauerte so etwas auch höchstens sechs Monate an.  
Fenrir mutmaßte sofort das die Elfendame mit Harry mitgekommen war, um vegetarische Leckereien herzustellen... tatsächlich, sie packte das Fleisch nicht einmal an und das war dem Werwolf auch ganz recht so, er stand mit Gemüse und Obst immer auf Kriegsfuß.  
Harry brauchte das aber, um gesund zu bleiben, und sonst musste er immer selbst kochen.  
Dann gab es auch mal Möhren, eingewickelt in Speck, da wurde dann auch ein alter Werwolf schwach.  
„Haben wir denn auch alle eine Badehose“ wollte Raphael wissen, in diesem Moment traf Thirig ein und wurde sehr nachdenklich angesehen:  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich den haarigen Zwerg in Badehose sehen will.“  
„Ich habe meine aber dabei“ schnaubte der daraufhin:  
„Musst also mit dem Anblick leben.“  
„Wart ihr noch nicht gemeinsam schwimmen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„So dicke waren wir noch nicht, bevor du kamst“ schüttelte sich der Zwerg und holte dann eine selbstgemachte Pferdesalami hervor:  
„Die hab ich gestern noch gemacht, wird euch schmecken.“  
„Bei deinen Kochkünsten bin ich mir da nicht so sicher“ brummte Fenrir die Wurst an und schnitt sich dann eine Scheibe davon ab, steckte sie sich sehr misstrauisch in den Mund und kaute:  
„Schmeckt ganz gut. Zwar nicht so wie vom Metzger, aber schlecht ist sie nicht und deswegen genehmigt.“  
Derweil spielte Fenrir auch den Vorkoster für Freunde, besonders für Harry. Er wollte ja nicht das die Leute, welche ihm am Herzen lagen, etwas schlechtes aßen.  
„Du magst doch nur die vom Metzger lieber, weil du dich mit ihm gut unterhalten kannst und ihn schon als deinen Freund ansiehst“ stellte Harry fest und probierte die Salami selbst. Was dazu führte, dass seine Hormone diese ganz besonders gut fanden und schon einen Moment später saß er allein mit der Wurst auf dem Sofa und kaute darauf herum.  
Dabei achtete er nicht darauf, dass er dabei aussah wie ein Hund mit Knochen, er wollte die Wurst einfach nur schnell essen und die Schwangerschaftshormone befriedigen.  
„Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen“ stellte der Zwerg fest:  
„Genau wie letztes Mal als er einen neuen Kuchen von Raphael nur probieren sollte und dann ein ganzes Kilo davon aß. Nun gut, ich will jetzt nicht mehr hoch laufen und eine Zweite holen, wir kommen auch ohne klar.“  
„Sie hat Harry glücklich gemacht“ nickten Raphael und Fenrir gleichzeitig und kaum war die Wurst gegessen, trafen auch die restlichen Freunde ein.  
Salmissra, Athalus und Talana brachten nicht nur die Decken mit, sondern auch die Schlange des jüngsten Mitglieds von Harrys Freundeskreis. Ihm war Talana genauso wichtig wie deren Eltern oder Tsun und Salmissra.  
Die dritte Anakonda musste dann erstmal Lissa und Mary vorgestellt werden.  
„Ich kenne sie“ zischelte Lissa sofort:  
„Ein Jungtier unseres Züchters, sehr schüchtern, immer noch, wie ich sehe.“  
„Ihr werdet euch doch vertragen, oder“ fragte Harry besorgt:  
„Wir wollen im See schwimmen gehen.“  
„Wir vertragen uns, solange keiner ein Männchen ist“ nickten alle drei Schlangen ernst und Mary begab sich dann zum Transport in den Bart ihres Besitzers.  
Sie und Lissa fingen gleichzeitig an sich langsam zu häuten, das lag daran das sie zusammen lebten und der Körper sich darauf einstellte. Wenn eine Schlange es für sicher genug hielt sich zu häuten, dann reagierte der Körper der anderen darauf und machte dies ebenfalls.  
So etwas funktionierte auch nur bei magischen Schlangen, eben weil diese auch zu mehreren gehalten werden konnten.  
Das Häuten bedeutete aber auch, sie wurden größer und irgendwann war dann auch kein Platz mehr im zwergischen Bart, für Mary. Hoffentlich mochte Thirig sie dann immer noch so gern und war nicht überfordert, denn bald kam Harrys Sohn zur Welt und da konnte er sich nicht noch um eine verlassene Schlange kümmern.  
Die Schlangen bekamen nun jeweils ein rohes Ei und dann wurden die Körbe gepackt.  
„Ich kenne eine sehr gute Stelle am See, dort sind wir unter uns und haben es auch hübsch“ verkündete Salmissra:  
„Das Ufer ist nicht abschüssig, das ist gut für die Schlangen, und es gibt genug Platz für uns alle. Den Grill können wir auch anzünden, es wird nichts in Flammen aufgehen.“  
„Dann gehen wir dorthin“ bestimmte Fenrir und nahm einen der Körbe an sich, öffnete die Tür und wurde von einem starken Regenschauer begrüßt.  
„War der Himmel nicht eben noch blau gewesen und hatten die Zentauren nicht warmes Wetter verkündet“ knurrte er wild, wobei warm war es ja eindeutig.  
„Sie können sich auch mal irren“ schimpfte Thirig und Harry fiepte entsetzt auf. Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass ihm ein plötzlich einsetzender Regen die Tagesplanung zunichte machte.  
Rumänien war da eindeutig unberechenbarer als England, und genauso feucht.  
„Wir brauchen eine Lösung, immerhin haben wir alles schon eingepackt und gekocht“ knurrte Raphael den verkleinerten Grill an. Er wollte gegrilltes Fleisch essen und zur Not würde er das Ding auch im Wohnzimmer aufstellen... wenn das Harry nicht zu verhindern wusste.  
„An der Stelle, am See, kann man sehr gut eine Plane aufspannen“ verkündete Salmissra und war sofort die Heldin des Tages:  
„Hat jemand von euch eine?“  
„Ich habe eine“ erklärte Thirig und stellte seinen Korb ab:  
„Wenn es im Winter zu stark schneit, spanne ich sie über einen Teil der Weide auf. Ich werde sie holen und gleich zu der Stelle bringen, werde euch schon finden, geht schon mal vor.“  
Sie nickten, Raphael nahm den zweiten Korb und der Zwerg machte sich auf den Weg die Plane zu holen.  
„Dann lasst uns los“ forderte Fenrir und sah Thirig ein wenig besorgt nach. Irgendwie verdrehte sich sein Magen gerade sehr unangenehm, und das war nicht nur so weil er Hunger hatte.


	18. Ankunftszeit

„MEINE PONYS“ Thirig lief, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, zu seinem Stall.  
Dieser bebte und wackelte, die Erde riss um ihn herum auf und dann fing das ganze Gebäude an in den Boden zu versinken. Die Ponys im Stall fingen an zu schreien, Leute kamen angerannt und hielten Thirig fest, es war zu gefährlich. Besonders für so einen kleinen Zwerg, am Ende kam er da nicht mehr raus und starb mit seinen Ponys.  
„Meine Deckhengste sind da drin“ brüllte der Zwerg und holte seine Axt aus der Luft, um sich damit aus den Griffen der Dorfbewohner befreien, aber diese wussten sich zu schützen.  
„Egal was da gerade passiert, wenn du da rein springst, stirbst du“ schimpfte der Metzger und umschlang Thirig mit seinen kräftigen Armen. So konnte der Zwerg definitiv nicht mehr weg, der Minotaurus war ja sogar stärker als ein Werwolf wie Raphael.  
Und dann, nur einen Moment später, sprang plötzlich Fenrir an der Gruppe vorbei. Auf allen Vieren lief er zum Stall, welcher schon halb im Boden versunken war, und sprang durch ein oberes Fenster hinein.  
„Fenrir“ brüllte Thirig zappelnd:  
„Es ist zu gefährlich!“  
„Axt“ brüllte es aus dem Stall heraus, der Metzger nahm dem Zwerg die Axt ab und warf sie dem Werwolf hinterher. Daraufhin hörte man es schlagen, die Hengste brüllten, dann wurde der erste nach Oben geschoben.  
Zwei Leute liefen hin, zogen den Hengst hoch und brachten ihn auf die Weide, der Stall sank immer tiefer und grollte dabei durch das Erdreich. Es staubte stark, einer der Anwesenden sorgte dafür das sich der Dreck nicht weiter ausbreitete.  
„Er kommt nicht mehr raus“ brüllte der Zwerg, als der zweite Hengst aus dem Stall geholt wurde, mittlerweile sah man nur noch das Dach und von drinnen wurde ein Loch vergrößert... ein Hengst wartete noch auf seine Rettung und für den brauchte Fenrir wohl einen neuen Ausgang.  
„Er kann doch apparieren“ hoffte eine junge Frau:  
„Ich meine, Raphael kann das doch auch.“  
„Ist Fenrir da drin“ Harry kam angelaufen, ihm folgten die Freunde, sofort sahen sie die Katastrophe, alle nickten zustimmend:  
„Er zaubert nicht, er zaubert nie wenn er in einer solchen Situation ist. Ich wurde einmal beim Zelten, mit ihm, von einem Erdrutsch verschüttet und er hat mich mit bloßen Händen ausgegraben! Wir müssen ihn da raus holen!“  
Der Kopf des letzten Hengstes erschien, die Leute packten diesen an den Hauern und zogen ihn heraus... mittlerweile war das Dach kaum noch zu sehen und die Erde schien sich nun auch über dem Stall zu verschließen.  
„Fenrir“ brüllten Harry und Thirig gleichzeitig:  
„Du musst da raus apparieren!“  
Ein Schrei ertönte, der stammte eindeutig von dem Werwolf im Stall.  
Harry lief zum Loch im Dach und sah hinein, Fenrir lag unter einem Dachbalken begraben, auf dem Boden, und bewegte sich nur noch wenig.  
„Er ist eingeklemmt“ rief er und Tsun verwandelte sich in seine Drachengestalt, flog über dem Stall, riss dann das Dach mit seinen Pranken auf. Die Erde um das Gebäude herum kam immer näher, kaum war das Dach aber offen, sprang Harry hinein und zauberte den Balken weg.  
„Fenrir, schnell du musst aufstehen“ er packte den Kopf des Werwolfs und schüttelte ihn, doch Fenrir war zu benommen. Nun sprang auch Raphael in den versinkenden Stall und hob den alten Wolf hoch, stützte ihn mühsam.  
„Wir müssen ihn raus schieben“ schimpfte er und schob den halb bewusstlosen Fenrir zum offenen Dach hoch. Dort flog noch Tsun, der holte sich den alten Wolf mit der Pranke, hob ihn aus dem Stall heraus und legte ihn auf der Weide ab.  
Raphael nahm nun Harry auf seinen Rücken und sprang mit diesem schnell heraus, gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Erde verschlang den Stall im nächsten Moment schon vollständig.  
„Das war knapp gewesen“ donnerte Tsun, landete und verwandelte sich langsam zurück, Harry zauberte ihn sofort in seine Klamotten hinein. Nur Salmissra sollte die Nacktheit des Bürgermeisters sehen und dafür waren dann auch Beide sehr dankbar.  
„Fenrir“ rief Harry dann und untersuchte den Werwolf besorgt:  
„Ich hoffe du wirst wieder okay. Wieder einmal bin ich froh, dass du kein Mensch bist.“  
„Mmh mmh“ brummte dieser nur, er war nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein und gehörte eindeutig in ein Bett. Genauso wie Thirig, der auch nicht mehr ganz klar immer noch wegen seiner Ponys jammerte.  
„Bringen wir sie zu dir“ bestimmte Raphael und hob Fenrir mühsam hoch:  
„Und der hier hat eindeutig eine Diät nötig.“

„Harry“ Thirig bekam vom Helden einen kräftigen Schluck frisch gebrauten Feuerwhiskey eingeflößt, den hatte Athalus schnell geholt und damit auch seinen Beruf preisgegeben. Er braute Met, Whiskey und Bier für die magischen Gasthäuser in fast ganz Rumänien, die kleine Firma dafür befand sich am Rand von Nemuritor und der Dunkelelf leitete die Abendschicht. Deswegen schlief er auch immer bis Mittags und konnte zudem den besten Alkohol beschaffen.  
„Ich bin da“ der junge Mann streichelte dem Zwerg sanft über das Haar und robbte dann zu Fenrir rüber. Der lag im selben Bett und Raphael träufelte ihm gerade ein wenig von seinem Blut auf die besonders schweren Wunden.  
„Er hat ein gebrochenes Bein“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Sicher ist dort der Balken drauf gefallen, auch seine Werwolfskräfte werden da nichts schneller heilen, als es bei einem Menschen es üblich ist.“  
„Er wird sicher nicht sechs Wochen lang still sitzen können, außerdem ist Halloween in dieser Zeit und da heilen leider auch nur Wunden und verschiedene Krankheiten“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich werde an einen befreundeten Zaubertränkemeister schreiben, er soll mir bitte einen Knochenheiltrank für Fenrir schicken. Der ist dann mit dem Blut seines Welpen gebraut worden und gibt ihm noch mehr Kraft.“  
„Nur wenn Lupin den Saft grade nicht nimmt“ schnaubte Fenrir, er wachte langsam auf:  
„Aber besser als sechs Wochen still sitzen ist es immer.“  
„Deswegen werde ich noch Heute eine Eule an Severus schicken, dann hast du bald einen Trank und kannst wieder herum laufen... eventuell will Severus kommen und sich das persönlich ansehen. Dann bringt er das Blut mit und braut den Trank frisch.“  
„Hole ihn am Waldrand ab“ kam von Thirig:  
„Mit einem Pony... soll Ankunftszeit schreiben.“  
„Er scheint ein sehr guter Heiler zu sein“ staunte Tsun.  
„Er ist Lehrer und Zaubertränkemeister, aber ich würde mich immer nur von ihm heilen lassen. Er hat damals auch den Trank gebraut, der mich rettete, sonst hätte ich entweder ein Werwolf werden müssen oder wäre für immer gelähmt gewesen.“  
Harry stand auf und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Sie befanden sich alle im Schlafzimmer des Helden, Athalus und Gvenlyn grillten auf dem Balkon, da mittlerweile die Sonne wieder schien, Salmissra war mit den Schlangen noch zum See gegangen.  
Sie sollten trotz allem die versprochene Schwimmstunde bekommen und nicht darunter leiden, dass so etwas passiert war. Immerhin hatten sich die Drei schon sehr darauf gefreut und selbst ein magisches, intelligentes Tier verstand nicht wenn wegen einer solchen Sache so etwas ausfiel.  
„Er muss wirklich ganz fantastisch sein, und dazu ist er noch Lehrer. Will er nicht hierher ziehen? Schreib ihm, ich würde ihm eine eigene Praxis in Aussicht stellen, oder einen Lehrerposten in der örtlichen Schule. Er solle dort nur damit rechnen, dass alle Schüler anders zaubern als er es gewohnt ist. Wir haben zwar einen Heiler hier, aber der kann nur Elfen heilen, alle Anderen müssen in die Hauptstadt transportiert werden und da sitzen Vampire. Sie können deswegen keine Werwölfe dort heilen.“  
„Er hat zur Zeit tatsächlich keine Arbeit“ staunte Harry:  
„Aber kommt man hier mit noch einem Menschen klar? Nun wurde Thirig noch einmal Ziel eines Anschlags...“  
„Glaubst du langsam nicht auch, es geht in dieser Sache nicht wirklich um dich“ wollte Athalus wissen, er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zum Balkon und verschränkte die Arme nachdenklich vor der Brust:  
„Raphael steht dir viel näher als Thirig und der wurde noch nie angegriffen, genauso wie wir oder Tsun... Salmissra ist auch noch nichts dergleichen geschehen.  
Da will jemand Thirig an die Existenz, vielleicht jemand der ihn als Konkurrent ansieht und eventuell war der Anschlag auf dich auch nur eine Ablenkung. Wir sollten glauben, dass es um dich geht, damit wir Sam beschuldigen.  
Wieso kommen die Sporen genau dann, wenn wir alle bei dir zu Besuch sind? Sam war das mit den Ranken, das hat er auch zugegeben... Ich denke Thirig ist das einzige Ziel des Attentäters, das mit dir war nur Ablenkung und es geht hier eindeutig um das Geschäft. Das Abfackeln des Hauses, normalerweise ist doch Thirig um diese Zeit draußen auf der Weide, und der Stall wurde erst verschlungen als er mit der Arbeit fertig war. Natürlich aber wusste der Attentäter, dass die teuren Deckhengste um diese Zeit im Stall sind. Man braucht es nur zu beobachten, wenn nicht gedeckt wird, kommen die Hengste abends raus und die Stuten zur gleichen Zeit rein. Morgens wird dann wieder gewechselt, diese Ponys brauchen eine Routine, sonst werden sie wild wie Elche bei der Brunft.“  
„Stimmt alles“ schnaubte Thirig in seinen Bart:  
„Man muss mich nur ein paar Tage beobachten und schon weiß man Bescheid. Aber ich bin der einzige Züchter, Verleiher und Verkäufer dieser Ponys auf dieser Seite des Waldes. Es gibt noch einen kleinen Züchter in Dezastru, aber der ist kein Naturwesen, er ist ein Gestaltwandler. Er kann mich nicht leiden, das stimmt schon, aber wir tun uns auch nichts an... jedenfalls nicht in den letzten Jahren.“  
„Ein Waldelf kann jedenfalls keinen Boden bewegen“ bemerkte Gvenlyn:  
„Erst recht nicht in diesem Ausmaß, wir pflegen Pflanzen, aber nur die, die schon da sind und wir säen nicht selbst aus. Ein Pan kann Erde bewegen, auch in diesem Ausmaß, da sie auch dafür geschaffen wurden Wälder entstehen zu lassen. Der Pan ist der Frühling in Person, er lässt viel Neues entstehen... kann aber auch mit seinen Kräften einiges an Unheil verbreiten. Ansonsten dürften aber auch Waldnymphen so etwas beherrschen... ich kenne keine Elfenart die so etwas kann.“  
„Ich kann das“ murmelte Athalus:  
„Aber ich bin der einzige Dunkelelf im Umkreis von fünfhundert Kilometern. Talana kann es schon wieder nicht.“  
„Ihr wart Beide ja auch bei uns“ winkte Tsun ab:  
„Und wenn sich ein Dunkelelf im Umkreis von fünfhundert Kilometern befinden würde, hättest du dich schon gemeldet. So wie damals als dein Cousin zu Besuch kam und du ihn schon gespürt hast, als er noch in Dezastru war. Und Vampire können es nicht, es ist eine reine Fähigkeit von Waldnymphen, Pan und Dunkelelfen.“  
„Die Zentauren“ fragte Harry schreibend.  
„Die auch nicht, ihre Magie beschränkt sich allein auf das Wahrsagekunst, Heilung und Jagd. Sie kümmern sich zwar um den Wald, aber hauptsächlich darum, dass es den Bewohnern gut geht. Sie sind Wächter, keine Gärtner.“  
„Nun gut, wer bringt für mich den Brief zur Poststelle, ich muss jetzt Fenrirs Bein schienen. Er darf es nicht mehr bewegen, bis Severus hier ist... oder der einen Trank geschickt hat. Gut das ich sehr viel Holz da habe, dann brauche ich noch Leder...“  
„Ich fliege schnell rüber“ meldete Talana sich, bekam den Brief, das Geld und noch ein paar Münzen damit sie sich auf dem Rückweg ein paar Süßigkeiten kaufen konnte. Und schon war sie vom Balkon gesprungen, breitete im Sturz die Flügel aus und segelte dann zur Poststelle.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Harry sie fliegen gesehen, Athalus schon einmal, aber noch nicht seine Tochter.  
„Nur Dunkelelfen haben Flügel, oder“ staunte er nachdenklich.  
„Ja, weil Vampire auch fliegen können, zwar nur im verwandelten Zustand, aber deswegen haben wir ja auch die Flügel einer Fledermaus. Ich hatte damals nicht gedacht, dass Talana sie auch bekommt... es kann auch sein das unser nächstes Kind keine Flügel, und dafür mehr von Gvenlyn, hat. Es wird auf jeden Fall wunderschön.“  
Der werdende Vater strahlte glücklich, brachte dann Fenrir und Thirig jeweils ein großes Steak. Besonders der alte Wolf brauchte nun viel Fleisch zum Trost, solange bis Severus oder der Trank in Nemuritor ankamen.


	19. Hähnchen

„Hier“ Harry warf gekonnt ein gebratenes Stück Fleisch von der Küche aus ins Wohnzimmer, wo es dann von dem Werwolf, im Sessel, aufgefangen wurde. Fenrir aß es dann auch gleich, zwei weitere Stücke folgten.  
Der alte Wolf durfte nicht viel laufen, sein Bein war vollkommen stillgelegt, und so saß er die meiste Zeit im Sessel und ließ sich bewirten.  
Besonders Thirig war da sehr zuvorkommend, der Zwerg stand jeden Tag auf der Matte, versorgte den Werwolf dann mit Leckereien und dem besten Kakao. Eindeutig war er sehr dankbar für die Rettung seiner Hengste, zeigte das auch mit frischem Fleisch und feiner Schokolade.  
„Ich hoffe meine Heilung kommt bald hier an“ knurrte es vom Sessel her:  
„Noch ein paar Tage ohne ordentliche Bewegung und man muss mich rollen. Ich verbrenne ja die Schokolade und das Fleisch nicht ausreichend, Thirig scheint mich zudem mästen zu wollen, dass er heute noch nicht da war, gleicht einem Wunder.“  
„Sicher erhalten wir schon bald eine Antwort von Severus“ nickte Harry und fast schon wie gerufen kam in diesem Moment ein großer Uhu durch das offene Küchenfenster gesegelt:  
„Zeus!“  
„Zeus, der alte Zausel von Snape“ staunte Fenrir und kam angehumpelt:  
„Den hatte er schon in seiner Schulzeit und hält ihn wahrscheinlich nur mit seinen Tränken noch am Leben. Das er ihn hierher schickt...“  
„Nein nein, das ist nicht der alte Zeus“ strahlte Harry und knuddelte das Tier fröhlich, dies gefiel dem Uhu auch und er machte fröhlich mit:  
„Das ist der Uhu, den ich ihm im Januar nach der Schlacht zum Geburtstag schenkte. Todesser waren kurz vor der Schlacht in sein Haus eingefallen und hatten unter Anderem den alten Zeus getötet. Der hier ist wirklich gerade mal vier Jahre alt und sieht fast genau so aus. Severus weinte damals sogar, als ich mit dem Jungtier bei ihm ankam und hat ihn gleich auch Zeus genannt.“  
„Ich würde auch weinen, wenn man mir ein geliebtes Haustier so ersetzt“ bestimmte Fenrir:  
„Hatte mal eine Kröte gehabt, als kleiner Junge... schenke mir jetzt bloß keine Kröte, die wird doch von den Schlangen gefressen.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich möglich, außerdem mag ich keine Kröten. Aber vielleicht bekommst du eine geschenkt, wenn du ausgezogen bist. Jeder sollte ein Haustier haben und Kröten frisst du auch nicht an Vollmond. Wieso stehst du eigentlich hier, du solltest doch im Sessel bleiben... setze dich hier an den Tisch, wenn du schon mal da bist.“  
Fenrir setzte sich tatsächlich auf einen der Stühle, Harry nahm Zeus den Brief ab und gab ihm gleichzeitig eine der Mäuse, die er für die Schlangen im Kühlschrank lagerte.  
Männern wie Fenrir und Raphael machten die Mäuse im Kühlschrank nichts aus, Salmissra hatte sie einfach hingenommen, aber Gvenlyn musste bei dem Anblick genauso kreischen wie ihre Tochter.  
Harry übergab sich derweil, wenn ihn Morgens so eine tote Maus ansah, aber das lag an der Schwangerschaft und er wusste ja wie notwendig dieses Schlangenfutter war.  
Die Mäuse waren eine gute Versicherung dafür, falls Harry mal nicht rechtzeitig zum Metzger kam, zwei davon und schon hatte er einen weiteren Tag dafür Zeit ein größeres Tier zu besorgen.  
Denn normalerweise bekamen Lissa und Mary ein Kaninchen, oder die Hälfte von einem anderen, wildlebendem Tier. Immer klappte das aber nicht, manchmal vergaß es der junge Mann, oder der Metzger hatte überraschenderweise zu, es war zu spät geworden oder er verbrachte den ganzen Tag bei Raphael.  
Es war wirklich ein Glück, dass Harry gerade Mäuse da hatte, Zeus nahm so ein Tier gerne an und setzte sich damit auf die Fensterbank, um sie dort zu verspeisen.  
Der Held öffnete den Brief und überflog ihn kurz, dann kreischte er erschrocken auf.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Fenrir besorgt, selbst in diesen Momenten wollte er Harry noch beschützen und nahm deswegen den Brief an sich:  
„Scheint so als würden sie Morgen ankommen, Severus und Lucius...“  
„Lucius“ kreischte Harry und hatte im nächsten Moment sein Putzzeug in den Händen:  
„Mein Haus ist eine Katastrophe, es ist staubig und dreckig, wenn das Lucius sieht holt er mich gleich hier raus und quartiert mich im Manor ein. Es muss vollkommen rein sein, sonst gefällt es ihm nicht. Hier darf kein Krümel Staub mehr rum fliegen, die Schlangen müssen geduscht werden, der Herd gereinigt... die Bettwäsche überall, Fenster putzen... die Ranken polieren...“  
„Schwachsinn“ donnerte Fenrir lautstark und beendete damit Harrys wirres Gerede:  
„Wir wohnen hier am Waldrand, da wird er sicher nicht lupenreine Sauberkeit fordern. Und er wird dich sicher hier nicht wegholen, geh lieber zu Thirig rüber und sag ihm wann die Beiden ankommen und das er mit zwei Ponys hingehen soll. Ich zaubere hier schon alles sauber, dafür muss ich nicht aufstehen. Und geh auch zu Tsun, sag ihm das Lucius ebenfalls kommt... und wage es nicht die Ranken polieren zu wollen, außer du hast Lust ausgelacht zu werden.“  
Harry zögerte, dann drückte er dem alten Wolf sein Putzzeug in die Hände und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zwerg.

„Harry hat geschrieben, dass ich abgeholt werde, mit einem Pony“ erklärte Professor Severus Snape sehr ernst, als er und sein bester Freund an dem entsprechenden Waldrand ankamen. Der Zaubertränkemeister war eindeutig nicht jünger geworden, die Schläfen zeigten sich schon angegraut, die Falten wurden mit den Jahren immer tiefer. Aber schon kurz nach der Schlacht hatte sich alles in dem Professor verändert, er war lockerer geworden, quälte und hasste nicht mehr, ging nicht mehr allzu hart mit sich selbst um.  
Und auch das sah man ihm an, wenn man ihn dann kannte, wie zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy.  
Eben dieser, etwas ältere, Mann war auch mit nach Rumänien gekommen und trug im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund keine schwarze Kleidung. Dunkelbrauner Brokat, eine grüne Weste... das waren die Farben und der Stoff an dem man einen reichen Mann erkannte.  
Und man sollte auch wirklich sofort erkennen, dass Lucius wahrscheinlich das ganze magische Rumänien kaufen konnte, samt aller Bewohner, Haustiere und der zahlreichen Tauben. Entsprechend plusterte er sich auch auf, wenn einmal der ein oder andere Passant an ihm vorbei kam. Dieser Waldrand grenzte direkt an ein etwas kleineres Dorf, nichts besonderes, und doch eindeutig magisch. Vampire gab es wohl auch, aber die schliefen gerade noch alle.  
„Dann hoffe ich, er hat nun zwei bestellt“ nickte der Malfoy ernst und sah sich suchend um, tatsächlich fand er auf Anhieb zwei wartende, fellige Ponys und einen Mann, der diesen Tieren recht ähnlich sah.  
Dazu war der haarige Kerl gerade mal halb so groß wie Severus und trug etwas was nach viel Leder, und wenigen Waschzaubern, aussah.  
„Ob sie das sind“ Severus hatte die drei „Gestalten“ auch entdeckt, ging dann mit Lucius dorthin.  
„Müsst die Beiden sein“ wurden sie von dem kleinen Mann angeschnaubt, dann schüttelte sich das haarige Ungetüm freundlich:  
„Bin Thirig, hole euch mit den Ponys hier ab, sind gut zweihundert Kilometer durch den, nicht ungefährlichen, Wald.“  
„Ist Harry nicht mitgekommen“ fragte Lucius und sah besorgt auf das eine Pony, welches gerade seine Kleidung untersuchte.  
„Er soll nicht reiten, solange er schwanger ist. Könnt ihr reiten?“  
„Eigentlich schon“ nickte Severus und holte ein angebissenes Sandwich hervor, es war noch von der Reise und fand bei den Ponys eine gute Verwendung:  
„Keine Sorge, ist kein Fleisch drauf.“  
„Selbst dann würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Das sind Emma und Trudi, Emma ist Harrys Lieblingsstute, derjenige der besser reiten kann, sollte sie nehmen.“  
„Das wäre dann wohl ich“ nickte Lucius und bekam die Zügel gereicht, nur einen Sattel gab es nicht:  
„Kein Sattel.“  
„Normalerweise auch kein Zaumzeug, aber ich weiß ja nicht wie erfahren ihr seid. Werdet gleich sehen, dass man auch ohne Sattel auf den Ponys reiten kann. Bin der Züchter, Verkäufer und Verleiher, muss es wissen. Ich komme mit auf Emma, Trudi ist harmlos, kannst allein auf ihr reiten. Helfe dir rauf.“ Thirig packte Severus an den Beinen, und im nächsten Moment saß der Zaubertränkemeister auf dem Pony, positionierte die Füße recht angenehm im Fell.  
„Es ist wirklich bequem“ stellte er fest:  
„Auch wenn ich wohl etwas zu groß für die Dame hier bin.“  
„Hengste werden größer, aber nicht wesentlich und dürfen auch nicht oft geritten werden“ Thirig betrachtete Lucius ernst:  
„Dieser feine Zwirn, überlege ob deine bisherigen Reittiere auch so fein waren.“  
„Natürlich“ plusterte sich der Malfoy auf:  
„Ich saß nur auf den besten, magischen Züchtungen.“  
„Hätte dich deswegen doch lieber auf Trudi setzen sollen“ schnaubte der Zwerg:  
„Kommst hinter mich.“  
Er sprang einfach auf Emmas Rücken und half dann Lucius hinter sich auf die Stute, im nächsten Moment nahm er ihr das Zaumzeug ab und steckte es sich in die Kleidung.  
„Wenn wir gut reiten, sind wir in einer Stunde da, werden die direkte Strecke nehmen und nicht den Umweg über das Wirtshaus. Wenn uns Zentauren anhalten, dann rede nur ich.“  
„Sie sind nicht sonderlich freundlich hier, oder“ Severus sah wie der kleine, haarige Mann das Pony antrieb und folgte diesem dann ebenso.  
„Sie mögen keine Menschen, seit die Todesser hier Ärger gemacht haben...“ Thirig spürte wie sich hinter ihm ruckartig was bewegte und drehte sich deswegen leicht um, sah wie Lucius noch etwas auf seinem Arm verdecken wollte und auch Severus hielt seinen nun etwas fest:  
„Hat uns Harry da etwas verschwiegen, wieso werdet ihr so bleich... verdammt, habe ich überhaupt die Richtigen mitgenommen?“  
Die Beiden nickten.  
„Harrys Lieblingsessen?“  
„Hähnchen, von Fenrir zubereitet“ kam sofort von Lucius.  
„Harrys bevorzugter Name für eine Tochter?“  
„Emily“ schimpfte Severus.  
„Brav, jetzt nehme ich euch weiter mit. Ansonsten hätte ich euch genau hier abgesetzt“ nickte der Zwerg und wandte sich wieder dem Reiten zu:  
„Es wird übrigens ein Junge... wieso weißt du eigentlich wie Harry eine Tochter nennen würde, schwarzer Mann da...?“  
„Wir haben auch schon über Kinder gesprochen“ murmelte Severus nachdenklich.  
„Und woran ist es gescheitert?“  
„An mir.“  
„Lass dir nicht einfallen, nochmal mit ihm über so etwas reden zu wollen, er hat sich schon einen neuen Mann ausgesucht und der ist genau richtig.“  
„Ich würde mein Hemd darauf verwetten, dass es ein Werwolf ist“ nickte Lucius ernst.  
„Kannst dein Hemd behalten, es ist tatsächlich der bisher einzige Werwolf bei uns. Ordentlicher Kerl, brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ist unser Bäcker und deswegen auch nicht arm. Harry hat seine Vorlieben wohl nicht erst seit gestern?“  
„Seit er Fenrir kennt, wollte er immer nur einen Werwolf. Aber er war damals schon mit Draco zusammen und eigentlich glücklich“ erzählte Lucius:  
„Ich kann meinen Sohn nicht wirklich verstehen, Harry war genau der Richtige für ihn und auch bereit ein Kind für ihn, und die Familie, auszutragen. Und dann wirft er sich diesem Windhund Blaise in die Arme, nun gut, Harry scheint ja jetzt den Richtigen gefunden zu haben.“  
„Sie sind noch nicht zusammen, das dauert noch... aber es sieht stark danach aus. Raphael bemüht sich auch in letzter Zeit etwas mehr. Werdet in Nemuritor einige merkwürdige Gestalten sehen, dürft keine Angst haben.“  
„Wir sind auf alles vorbereitet“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Naga.“  
„Wir mögen Schlangen, auch halbe.“  
„Gestaltwandler.“  
„Solange sie sich nicht in etwas gefährliches verwandeln...“  
„Drachen, die als Mensch rumlaufen und sich wenn nötig in einen einen Drachen verwandeln.“  
„Kann man mit umgehen.“  
„Dunkelelfen, Waldelfen, Pan und Waldnymphen.“  
„Wir hoffen alles harmlos.“  
„Und Zwerge.“  
„Ich nehme stark an, so einer sitzt hier vor mir“ stellte Lucius fest und Thirig schnaubte zustimmend.  
„Wir haben dann noch ein paar andere Gestalten da, aber die sind kaum erwähnenswert, auch ein paar Mischlinge. Und der Drache ist auch nur einer, ist unser Bürgermeister und einer von Harrys Freunden.“  
„Ich bin gespannt auf diverse Naga“ überlegte Severus:  
„Aber noch gespannter auf Harrys Haustiere, davon hat er schon geschrieben.“  
„Hat nur ein Haustier, die andere Schlange gehört mir, wohnt aber bei ihm. Sollten jetzt etwas schneller reiten, Harry wollte auch kochen und steht sicher schon lange am Herd. Außerdem finden die Zentauren einen immer merkwürdig, wenn man nicht schnell reitet. Also versuchen wir mal den Galopp, und los geht es.“  
Er trieb Emma mit einem leisen Pfeifen an und dann gingen beide Ponys schon los wie ein Kessel, wenn Severus wieder einmal einen Trank versaute.  
Zum Glück konnte sich Lucius an dem Zwerg vor ihm festhalten und Severus hatte sich mit dem Zaumzeug im Fell festgekrallt, deswegen blieben sie recht gelassen und achteten nur darauf nicht vom Pferd zu fallen.  
„Ihr sitzt ja noch und seid noch nicht abgeworfen worden“ schnaubte Thirig, er lenkte kaum und wusste wohl das seine Ponys den Weg nach Hause schon fanden:  
„Könnt ganz ordentlich reiten, nicht so wie Harry, aber doch genügend. Werde euch gerne auch mal was ausleihen, oder nach ein, zwei Reitstunden auch verkaufen. Braucht noch ein paar Feinabstimmungen, aber dann wird das schon. Der da hinter mir muss auch erst einmal richtig beweisen was er kann.“  
„Wir können ja die Plätze tauschen“ schlug Lucius mutig vor, rechnete aber eigentlich nicht damit das Thirig dies auch mitmachte, doch er irrte sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, da musste er vorne sitzen und Thirig hatte Emma das Zaumzeug wieder angelegt, setzte ich dann hinter Lucius.  
„Wenn ich runter falle, könnte ich ungemütlich werden“ bestimmte der Zwerg und hielt sich an Lucius fest, trieb dann aber Emma selbst zum Galopp an.  
Der Malfoy ließ daraufhin ein kurzes Kreischen hören und bekam die Stute eindeutig nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, während Severus mit seiner Trudi sehr gut zurecht kam.  
„Das haben wohl deine feinen Gäule nicht gemacht“ stellte Thirig, recht amüsiert fest, er konnte lachen, er musste ja auch nicht lenken und das geschah bei Lucius nur recht verzweifelt:  
„Los Emma, zeig ihm mal wie gut du springen kannst.“  
Der Zwerg lachte, Lucius kreischte nun noch mehr und Emma setzte über einige Baumstämme hinweg. Severus hatte sich nun wirklich sehr gut an Trudi gewöhnt und konnte sie ebenfalls springen lassen, Lucius kreischte immer noch, solange bis sie den Waldrand erreichten und Emma langsamer wurde.  
Unter ihnen erstreckte sich ein recht großes Dorf, viele Dächer, ein Marktplatz und ein Gebäude mit mehreren Weiden... wo noch mehr Ponys warteten.  
Thirig packte nun Emmas Fell und lenkte sie zu den Weiden, Lucius bewegte leichenblass nicht mal mehr seinen kleinen Finger.  
„Der hier wird nicht mehr so bald reiten wollen, aber du da auf Trudi, du bist sehr gut. Nicht so gut wie Harry, aber doch gut, kannst gerne was bei mir kaufen. Nach ein oder zwei Reitstunden.“  
„Braucht da jemand Geld“ wollte Severus trocken wissen.  
„So ein Idiot hat dafür gesorgt, dass mein Stall von der Erde verschluckt wird und vorher hat er mir die Bude unterm Hintern abgefackelt. Das neue Haus hat schon viel gekostet und Harry hat mir verboten allein in die Mine zu gehen, ist zu gefährlich, und er hat Recht. Hab zwar grade trächtige Stuten, aber die Fohlen brauchen ein Dach über dem Kopf, der Winter naht. Hab schon Spenden bekommen, sieht aber weiterhin schlecht aus. Trudi und Emma sind trotzdem nicht zu verkaufen, Emma gehört schon so gut wie Harry und Trudi ist zu alt. Könnt euch aber gerne was anderes aussuchen, vorausgesetzt ihr bleibt hier in Nemuritor, nach England kann ich sie euch nicht mitgeben.“  
„Ich habe sowieso vor hier zu bleiben“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Harry, Fenrir, und das Kind, vielleicht auch der andere Werwolf, werden auf Dauer einen menschlichen Arzt brauchen und vielleicht kann ich auch wieder unterrichten. Die Angebote des Bürgermeisters kamen mir sehr recht. Und wahrscheinlich brauche ich dann auch ein Pony. Doch erstmal wird das wohl nichts, Lucius, möchtest du nicht investieren?“  
„Wenn dann investiere ich erstmal in ein eigenes Haus, denn ich habe ebenfalls vor hier zu bleiben... hoffentlich erlaubt Harry mir das überhaupt.“


	20. Avada

„Da drin wohnt er, das sieht mir doch etwas... interessant aus“ stellte Lucius Malfoy mit ernster Miene fest, als sie vor dem Rankenhaus standen und es auf sie wirkte wie eine riesige Wurzel mit Fenstern und Balkon.  
„Er liebt es“ schnaubte Thirig und schüttelte sich, dann holte er einen Schlüssel hervor und wollte die Tür öffnen, Severus aber hielt ihn auf.  
„Wir klopfen, du scheinst immer gern gesehen zu sein, wir aber vielleicht nicht“ bestimmte der Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Und ich mag das Haus, es sieht sehr... natürlich aus. Das wäre doch schon was für einen alten verschrobenen Tränkebrauer.“  
„Innen sind die Ranken aber nicht“ der Zwerg steckte den Schlüssel nun wieder ein und klopfte höflich an der Tür, woraufhin man es im Inneren rumpeln hörte:  
„Bestimmt sind alle Freunde schon da.“  
„Harry ist ein fantastischer Gastgeber, wenn ich ihn und Draco besuchte, dann war immer guter Kaffee da, selbstgebackene Plätzchen und zum Abendessen gab es das was ich am Liebsten mochte“ erinnerte Lucius sich und dann öffnete ihm ein wirklich sehr imposanter Mann, das war eindeutig nicht Harry.  
Denn der war weder glatzköpfig und zwei Meter groß, noch hatte er solche Muskeln und trug vereinzelt Schuppen auf der Haut. Aber ein Werwolf war der Kerl auch nicht, auch wenn er in Harrys Beuteschema mindestens optisch passte... das war eindeutig nicht der neue Freund des Helden.  
„Harry, sie sind da“ rief der Mann ins Haus hinein, dann war ein Fiepen zu hören und im nächsten Moment hatte Severus seinen ehemaligen Schüler im Arm.  
„Harry“ der Professor wurde sogar leicht rot, dann hatte Lucius den Helden ebenfalls im Arm und die neugierigen Freunde kamen an die Tür. Darunter war auch eine sehr hübsche Naga, ein Dunkelelf und dessen Tochter, der erwähnte Werwolf aber fehlte.  
Dafür sah man aber Fenrir am Küchentisch sitzen, mit einem Bein so geschient das er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mit aller Kraft auch nur einen Millimeter zuviel bewegen konnte.  
Severus drängte sich an der Truppe vorbei, vergrößerte unterwegs seinen Koffer und zauberte erstmal das Gebilde am Bein des Werwolfs weg.  
„Das war Harrys Werk, oder“ brummte er das an und wirkte erstmal einen Zauber, um sich die Verletzung genauer anzusehen:  
„Eindeutig durchgebrochen, ich will gar nicht wissen wie das passiert ist... doch ich will wissen wie dir so etwas passieren kann.“  
„Ein Dachbalken war der Meinung, er hätte es auf mir besonders bequem“ knurrte der alte Wolf, mittlerweile waren alle reingekommen und Lucius vergrößerte den Koffer mit Geschenken.  
Da er Harrys Freunde bisher nicht kannte, hatte er vor allem Dinge mitgebracht die eigentlich jeder mochte. Salmissra bekam teuren Schmuck, die Männer Whiskey und magische Zigarren, Talana erhielt einen Hippogreif aus Plüsch, ihre Schlange einen Korb mit integrierten Wärmestein.  
Der war weich und gemütlich, nicht nur zum Transport geeignet, sondern auch dafür zukünftig darin zu wohnen, da er innen magisch vergrößert war.  
Harry fand diesen Korb sehr interessant und tatsächlich hatte Lucius noch zwei mitgebracht.  
„Er ist sehr groß“ zischelte Lissa den Korb an, als sie drin war und nur noch der Kopf heraus schaute:  
„Und sehr bequem, ich werde hier auch noch Platz haben, wenn ich mich nicht mehr häute. Und vor allem bin ich hier allein, nicht wie auf dem Dachboden wo ich meinen Stein teilen muss.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie darin und Harry durfte den Deckel zumachen. So war sie auch vor dem Trubel der Besucher geschützt.  
„Die gab es aber bis vor Kurzem noch nicht zu kaufen“ staunte der Held, auch Mary verschwand in ihrem Korb und zeigte sich sehr zufrieden.  
„Ich wollte den Schlangen etwas mitbringen und bin deswegen in den Tierladen von Dublin gegangen, der hat immer die neuesten Sachen da“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Du hast nur von zwei Schlangen geschrieben, ich hatte aber sowieso einen zur Reserve mitgebracht. Hier deine Geschenke.“  
Er überhäufte den Helden mit Paketen, der packte dann vor allem Babysachen aus und fiepte immer wieder gerührt. Einiges davon war wirklich niedlich und natürlich alles neu gekauft, bei so etwas ließ sich ein Malfoy sicher nicht Lumpen.  
Erst recht nicht, wenn es um seinen Enkel ging.  
„Wo ist denn dein Werwolfsfreund“ wollte Severus dann misstrauisch wissen, nachdem er Fenrir etwas Blut abgenommen hatte und erstmal ein Schmerzmittel gab.  
„Er arbeitet noch, aber er kommt dann mit einem Kuchen her, in einer halben Stunde vielleicht“ strahlte Harry:  
„Sei nicht so misstrauisch, Sev, er ist sehr gut für mich. Bei Draco warst du doch auch nicht so misstrauisch.“  
„Weil Draco mein Patenkind ist und ich dachte, dass ich ihn kenne. Eigentlich sollte ich ihn wirklich kennen, solche Aktionen habe ich aber nicht von ihm erwartet.  
Diesen Werwolf kenne ich jedenfalls noch nicht und ich darf misstrauisch sein, denn immerhin war ich dein erster Freund. Das gibt mir diverse Rechte“ Severus wurde von der Naga, dem Kahlköpfigen und dem Dunkelelfen sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Harry kann sich schnell für Neues begeistern... aber wäre ich nicht so ein Idiot gewesen, bekäme er jetzt sicher mein Kind und Draco hätte keine Chance gehabt.“  
„Stimmt, du warst ein Idiot“ nickte Harry ernst und zauberte die Geschenke weg:  
„Ich habe gekocht, es wird gegessen und dann kannst du den Trank brauen. Ihr bleibt doch hoffentlich für ein paar Tage, ich habe zwar nur ein Gästezimmer frei, einer von euch Beiden kann aber bei Tsun oder Thirig unterkommen.“  
„Eigentlich dachten wir, wir könnten ganz bleiben“ nickte der Professor und dem Helden klappte die Kinnlade runter:  
„Ja auch Lucius, wenn du uns hier haben möchtest...“  
Harry nickte sofort, Tsun aber musterte besonders den Malfoy sehr misstrauisch.  
„Bei dem Professor bin ich ja einverstanden, ich hatte es selbst angeboten“ stellte er sich als Bürgermeister vor:  
„Aber bei dem Anderen... es ist schon sehr schwer Menschen hier zu integrieren. Die anderen Bewohner könnten glauben, man wolle sie damit unterwandern oder gar aus Nemuritor vertreiben. Menschen haben ja grundsätzlich keinen guten Ruf.“  
„Ich bezahle den neuen Stall von Thirig, vollständig“ schlug Lucius vor und war gleich so gut wie aufgenommen. Wer in die Stadt investierte, war gern gesehen und konnte damit auch bei den Bewohnern punkten.  
Zudem beherbergte Thirig ja auch ihre schon gekauften Ponys, die sollten es ebenso gut haben wie die Zuchttiere oder die welche nur verliehen wurden.  
„Ich brauch aber mindestens zehn Boxen“ schnaubte der Zwerg und betrachtete ernst die Zigarren, die er geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Günstig waren die sicher nicht gewesen.  
„Wenn ich etwas bezahle, dann gibt es sicherlich nur das Beste“ nickte der geschäftstüchtige Malfoy ernst:  
„Aber ich stelle so etwas nicht in die Landschaft, wenn ich Angst haben muss, das der Boden es gleich wieder verschlingt. Das bedeutet, jegliche Probleme müssen vorher beseitigt sein. Aber das bekommen wir schon hin, Severus sollte erstmal zu Thirig ziehen.“  
„Wieso“ wollte der Zwerg sofort wissen.  
„Weil ich maximal vier Stunden pro Nacht schlafe“ bemerkte der Zaubertränkemeister und Harry nickte zustimmend, während er mit einem Zauber den Tisch deckte:  
„Während du in deinen Federn schnarchst, bin ich wach und bemerke sofort jede falsche Bewegung. Zur Not kann ich meinen Schlaf auch auf den Tag verlegen, während du wach bist. Fenrir hat jetzt keine Schmerzen mehr, ich werde den Trank über Nacht brauen und Morgen früh gibt’s die Heilung. Ich habe genug Blut von Remus mitgebracht, er sendet dir übrigens ein Geschenk, Harry.“  
Der Professor holte einen Strampler mit kleinen Wölfen drauf, hervor, Harry zeigte sich nun so gerührt, dass er die ein oder andere Träne wegwischen musste.  
„Lupin beweist Geschmack“ stellte Fenrir gemütlich fest:  
„Seinem eigenen Nachwuchs hat er so etwas aber sicher nicht angezogen.“  
„Würde ihm nicht im Traum einfallen“ nickte Severus und schaute dann sehr ernst in Harrys Töpfe:  
„Morgen koche ich für alle, das hier ist immer noch so grenzwertig wie damals.“  
„Du bist gemein“ fiepte der Held, aber er hätte sich auch gewundert wenn der ehemalige Lehrer sich nur ein bisschen ändern würde.

„Noch eine Nacht bei dem Zwerg und ich Avada mich selbst“ schimpfte Severus als er am Morgen zum Frühstück eintraf, es klang aber recht halbherzig und so nahm Harry an, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war.  
Am Abend hatte der Professor noch Raphael kennengelernt, und dessen Backkünste, war zufrieden und genehmigte Harry diesen Freund.  
Ein wenig merkwürdig war es schon gewesen, dass Raphael sich dem Ex seines Lieblingshelden nicht eifersüchtig gegenüber zeigte, wohl weil Harry nun Werwölfe bevorzugte und er dies wusste.  
Es war aber nicht wirklich merkwürdig, dass der backende Werwolf gerade bei Harry am Tisch saß und zum Frühstück frische Brötchen mitgebracht hatte. Es war Sonntag und damit herrschte der einzige Tag an dem so ein hart arbeitender Mann gerne einmal frei machte, und sich das auch erlauben konnte.  
„Was hat er gemacht? Geschnarcht? Du hast doch sowieso nicht geschlafen.“  
Es war neun Uhr, Harry nahm an, dass sich Severus um vier Uhr hingelegt hatte, Thirig stand um sechs auf, um acht war der Professor dann wieder auf den Beinen gewesen.  
„Nein verdammt, erst ist er mit mir so lang wie möglich aufgeblieben, hat sich mit mir unterhalten und mir seine Pfeife geliehen... dann ist er ins Bett gegangen und als ich aufstand, fand ich ein kräftiges Frühstück vor. Es war sogar gut, auch wenn er nichts davon gekocht hatte, und ein Zettel sagte mir, ich solle mich ordentlich bedienen. Brötchen und Kuchen, Kaffee und gekochte Eier... die waren schon kalt, deswegen hat er sie wohl irgendwo her geholt. Ich traue seinen Knubbelfingern kein feines Kochen zu. Selbst der Kaffee stammte nicht von ihm, denke er hat ihn bei Salmissra oder einem anderen Nachbarn geholt.“  
„Trotz allem wirst du dich wohl ordentlich bedient haben.“  
„Natürlich, sogar Lucius hat mir noch nie etwas besseres serviert. Ich habe sogar von der Stutenmilch getrunken, die war sogar noch naturwarm.“  
„Weil du normalerweise mit Kaffee zufrieden bist, gab es bei mir nichts anderes. Du hast dich nie beschwert“ ein frisch geduschter Malfoy kam in die Küche, im folgte Lissa. Sie glänzte und so nahm Harry an, dass sich seine zischelnde Freundin zu Lucius in die Dusche begeben hatte.  
Da kannte sie nichts, sogar Fenrir genoss derweil ihre Gesellschaft, nur Mary hielt sich da zurück und wartete lieber darauf das Thirig sie badete... oder Harry es machte.  
„Hättest du heute Morgen den gedeckten Tisch gesehen, wärst du nie wieder mit nur Kaffee zufrieden. Wieso macht der Zwerg so etwas?“  
„Weil er dir dankbar ist“ nickte Raphael ernst, er hatte eine Tasse Kakao vor sich stehen und Severus versorgte Fenrir mit einem Heiltrank:  
„Zwerge sind nun mal so, sie haben in ihrer Geschichte nie viel Gutes erfahren und wenn es dann mal geschieht, sind sie sehr dankbar. Man muss ja auch bedenken wie sie entstanden sind, Menschenkinder die dazu gezwungen wurden in Minen zu arbeiten und die man magisch daran hinderte zu wachsen. Eine der wenigen Rassen die aus dem Leid heraus geschaffen wurden. Wer so eine Geschichte hat, der ist für jede gute Tat dankbar. Wir sollten uns wirklich darum kümmern, dass er sicher ist, damit er schnell den neuen Stall bekommt.“  
„Ich investiere gerne in die Stadt, in der ich leben werde, braucht deine Bäckerei auch etwas“ wollte Lucius wissen:  
„Wenn du mehr verkaufst, kommt das auch irgendwann Harry zu Gute und das entlastet meinen Geldbeutel. Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass ich nicht mehr für ihn und das Kind sorgen will, doch ich lebe nicht ewig und mein Sohn erbt immer noch alles. Nur wenn er keinen weiteren Nachwuchs bekommt und stirbt, erbt Harrys Sohn alles. Es gilt das Recht der Ehe... wobei ich immer noch hoffe, dass er nicht Blaise heiratet.“  
„Meine Bäckerei ist erstmal so gut... ich könnte einen neuen Ofen gebrauchen. Normalerweise kann ich den selbst kaufen, ich brauche einen mit einem höheren Einschub, aber wenn ich schon mal gefragt werde...“  
„Wieso der höhere Einschub“ Lucius zückte schon geistig das Scheckheft, wollte aber trotzdem erstmal genauere Details wissen.  
„Damit Harrys Brote besser hinein passen, er macht einmal in der Woche Brotfiguren bei mir und so eine sitzende Schlange kommt sehr schlecht hinein. Wenn der Einschub mehr Platz bietet, kann er auch mal aufrechte Figuren machen. Harry verdient auch daran, außerdem verkauft er seine Holzschnitzereien in meinem Laden.“  
Der Held nickte und servierte erstmal ordentlichen Kaffee.  
„Das klingt sehr vernünftig, der Ofen ist schon so gut wie in der Bäckerei. Und wenn der Stall steht, kann ich mich dann auch um mein eigenes Haus kümmern.“  
„Ich auch“ erklärte Severus:  
„Mir gefallen die Ranken, aber machbar ist das wohl nicht noch einmal?“  
„Doch sicher“ kaute Harry auf einem Brötchen herum:  
„Du musst nur den Verursacher fragen. Wieso kaufst du nicht das Grundstück nebenan und wir verbinden die beiden Häuser dann miteinander. Tsun kann da sicher etwas machen.“  
Severus runzelte die Stirn und nickte zustimmend.  
„Dann nehme ich auch Fenrir zu mir“ schlug er vor, der alte Wolf stand gerade auf und testete das geheilte Bein auf seine Belastbarkeit:  
„Wohnen dann nicht das erste Mal zusammen und ich bin nicht mehr so gerne allein.“  
„Sicher kann Sam die Ranken auf ein weiteres Gebäude ausweiten“ überlegte Raphael ernsthaft:  
„Immerhin hat er sie auch über nur eine Nacht hinweg wachsen lassen.“  
„Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn ich euch Beide nebenan hätte... zum Babysitten immer greifbar“ grinste Harry frech und musste schnell fliehen.  
Severus wollte ihn packen, griff aber halbherzig ins Leere. Der Held wusste genau, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer ein schlechter Babysitter war, Fenrir aber nicht und die Beiden zusammen konnten ja nichts falsch machen.  
„Ich kümmere mich gern um den Kleinen“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Aber jetzt besuche ich erstmal den Metzger, der macht mir auch Sonntags auf und ich will sehen ob er mir schon die isländische Salami besorgen konnte.“  
Fenrir war schnell weg, darauf hatte er wohl die ganze Woche gewartet und Harry absichtlich nichts davon gesagt... wohl weil er wusste, dass der Held eventuell die Salami nicht mit nach Hause brauchte, da war es besser wenn er selbst ging und sie auch draußen aß.  
Harry wurde recht nachdenklich, dann bestimmte er, Hunger auf ungarische Salami zu haben und die gab es zum Glück in Nemuritor reichlich.  
„Ich besorge dir welche“ bestimmte Raphael:  
„Oder willst du lieber eine Wurst von Thirig, er hat sicher noch irgendwo welche versteckt.“  
„Hat er nicht, die letzte habe ich noch in der Nacht gegessen“ meldete sich Severus und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Hey, er hat sie mir angeboten und ich habe Hunger, während des Brauens, bekommen. Sie war wirklich sehr gut.“  
„Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich plötzlich Hunger auf Wurst bekomme. Die ungarische würde aber reichen, wenn du sie bekommen könntest...“  
„Wenn der Metzger für Fenrir aufmacht, dann auch für mich. Wollt ihr sonst noch etwas?“  
„Ich habe vor heute Mittag Steaks zu machen“ bemerkte Severus und der Bäcker nickte ernst, machte sich dann auf den Weg um das Gewünschte zu besorgen, Harry wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
Severus und Lucius waren nun das erste Mal mit dem Helden alleine und zeigten sich erstmal nicht begeistert über das was in den Wochen zuvor geschehen war.  
„Ich erinnere mich daran, wie Narcissa damals zu Fenrir geflüchtet ist“ bestimmte Lucius dann aber:  
„In ihrer Panik glaubte sie, ich würde sie nach der Geburt töten, da sie ja den gewünschten Erben lieferte. Das war natürlich Schwachsinn, aber da waren die Hormone eindeutig mit ihr durch gegangen. Ich mache Harry deswegen keinen Vorwurf... aber mir wäre lieber wenn du zu Fenrir geflüchtet wärst, anstatt hierher.“  
Und schon hatte der Malfoy sich den Helden geholt und nahm ihn ordentlich in die Mangel. Harry quietschte und winselte, fiepte, kreischte ab und zu auf.  
Aber Lucius kannte keine Gnade.  
„Die Ausrede mit der Kolonie gilt nicht, sie hätten dich sicher mit einer Sondergenehmigung hinein gelassen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wenigstens aber konnte der alte Wolf dich davon überzeugen, dass Lucius dir nichts wegnehmen will. Erst recht nicht das Baby, du wirst ihn nur als überfürsorglichen und reichen Opa ertragen müssen. Wie soll das Baby eigentlich heißen?“  
Harry schwieg nachdenklich, dann brachte ihm Raphael sogar die gewünschte Wurst und fünf Kilo der besten Rindersteaks. Dafür bekam der Werwolf das Geld von Severus zurück, auch wenn es nicht nötig wäre.  
„Ich bin noch unsicher, zur Zeit heißt er Thirig mit Zweitnamen, aber bei dem ersten muss ich mir noch etwas überlegen. Severus, Lucius, Fenrir, Raphael und alle anderen gehen nicht, ich will nicht meinen Sohn rufen und zwei bekommen. Bis zuletzt hieß er ja noch Severus Remus Potter, es ist aber auch noch Zeit dafür... also was machen wir heute, nachdem ich diese wirklich leckere Wurst gegessen habe?“


	21. Hose

„Meine Hose, wo ist meine verdammte Hose“ Harry lief, nur mit einer Shorts bekleidet durch das ganze Haus, gefolgt von Lissa und Zeus, letzterer flatterte wie verrückt um den Helden herum. Anscheinend war auch ihm aufgefallen, dass Harry für den künftigen Tag nicht nur eine Hose benötigte. Ein Hemd und eine Weste waren sicher auch notwendig um den ekligen Grippetränken des Professors zu entgehen.  
Die beiden Tiere, Schlange und Eule, hatten sich mittlerweile tatsächlich angefreundet und verbrachten den ein oder anderen Abend gemeinsam vor dem Kamin.  
Ebenso wie Harry und seine zahlreichen Freunde.  
„Er hat schon einen recht offensichtlichen Bauch bekommen“ stellte Lucius fest, der gerade ein paar Zeichnungen betrachtete. Es waren einmal die Pläne für den neuen Stall, deswegen war Thirig an diesem Morgen auch anwesend, und zudem die Pläne für zwei Wohnhäuser. Eines für Severus und Fenrir, genau neben dem von Harry und dass andere für Lucius. Dieses würde etwas abseits stehen, da Tsun nicht mehr allzu viele Grundstücke frei hatte.  
Außerdem überlegte Lucius wie er die Wohnsituation von eben diesem Bürgermeister und seiner geliebten Naga verbessern konnte, da ließ sich doch bestimmt etwas machen.  
Salmissra war mittlerweile ganz bei Athalus und seiner Familie eingezogen, zwar eine gute Lösung, aber leider keine perfekte. Sie waren zu verschieden in der Rasse und Art, dass man nicht auf Dauer eine gleichbleibende Harmonie erwarten durfte.  
Es gab aber auch noch einen Grund wieso Thirig schon da war, der Tag des Herbstfestes war angebrochen und deswegen suchte Harry auch seine Hose.  
„Nimm doch irgendeine“ schlug Severus dem halbnackten Helden vor:  
„Du hast doch mindestens zwanzig in deinem Schrank. Du hattest schon damals zehn, als du bei mir eingezogen bist, und ich wette seit dem hat sich dein Bestand verdoppelt“  
„Es sind fünfundzwanzig und sie alle gehen seit gestern nicht mehr zu“ schimpfte Harry und warf seinem ehemaligen Lehrer eine dieser Hosen an den Kopf. Die hatte er gerade in der Wäsche gefunden, sie für die gesuchte Beinbekleidung gehalten und war dann doch enttäuscht worden.  
„Wieso zauberst du sie nicht weiter“ versuchte Lucius die Situation zu retten und erntete nur einen Helden, der plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach und sich dann im Bad erbrach.  
Harry erbrach sich oft, wenn er weinte, und noch schlimmer war es wenn er dabei noch kein Frühstück gehabt hatte.  
Eindeutig war diese Antwort des Malfoys falsch gewesen, und dann stand auch noch Raphael mit Blumen vor der Tür.  
„Ich wollte Harry abholen“ verkündete er, woraufhin würgendes und weinendes Kreischen aus dem Bad kam:  
„Ich nehme an er ist gerade nicht in der Stimmung mich zu begrüßen. Das ist aber halb so wild, ich kann mich auch hier an dem Frühstückstisch bedienen und warten.“  
Er setzte sich zu Fenrir an den Tisch und holte sich die Pläne in die Hand, während Severus die Blumen in eine Vase zauberte.  
Der backende Werwolf bemühte sich wirklich um Harry und zeigte sich zudem sehr gelassen gegenüber der Nebenwirkungen einer Schwangerschaft. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass es bald noch schlimmer für ihn kam, dann wenn er nachts aufstehen musste um stinkende Windeln zu wechseln. Und auch das schien er in Kauf nehmen zu wollen, dabei konnte so eine Windel den stärksten Werwolf umhauen. Lucius hatte es bei Fenrir und dem damals noch sehr kleinen Draco erlebt.  
Wobei, auch Raphael und Harry würden wohl nicht zusammen wohnen. Aber bei ihnen war es kein Problem wie im Fall von Tsun und Salmissra, sie entschieden sich einfach aufgrund ihrer Vorlieben dafür.  
Raphael wollte Morgens nicht weit zur Arbeit laufen und sah sein Haus auch als Teil des Reviers an, Harry hatte keine Lust das Rankenhaus zu verlassen. Außerdem war der backende Werwolf angeblich ein sehr schlechter Mitbewohner, der unter Anderem auch kurz vor Vollmond anfing im Schlaf zu wandern.  
In ein paar Tagen war schon Halloween, dann würde Fenrir sich bei Harry verwandeln und Raphael zuhause, zusammen mit dem alten Wolf holte dann der Held seinen geliebten Bäcker ab. Da dies in der Nacht geschah, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass kein Dorfbewohner erschrak.  
Und tagsüber dann, mussten sie schauen wie man dafür sorgte, dass keiner vor den beiden Werwölfen Angst hatte. Die ganze Zeit im Haus halten konnte Harry sie jedenfalls nicht, besonders an Halloween mussten Werwölfe ihre Freiheit genießen können und das vorzugsweise im Wald.  
Die Zentauren aber wussten schon Bescheid, Harry hatte Zeus zu Melina geschickt, damit diese ihre Gäste von der Sache unterrichtete.  
Sie kam übrigens auch mit einem Stand zum Herbstfest, der Held würde sich sehr freuen sie endlich einmal wieder zu sehen.  
„Das hier wird Tsun nicht mitmachen“ kaute der jüngere Werwolf auf einem Stück gebratenem Speck herum, tippte dabei auf einen der Pläne:  
„Es ist größer als das Rathaus und Weiß kommt hier nicht gut an, oder hast du hier bisher ein vollkommen weißes Haus gesehen?“  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte eigentlich schon gedacht, dass er sich eine Miniatur-Version des Manors in Rumänien bauen konnte... ein wenig Heimat an diesen abgelegenen Ort holen...  
Severus kam sehr gut mit der Veränderung klar, aber er hatte ja auch seinen Lieblingswerwolf da und konnte sich besser integrieren. Sogar unterrichten würde er ab dem Sommer wieder, in der kleinen Dorfschule und im Fach Zaubertränke. Wobei er da wohl eher auf die Funktionen einzelner Kräuter, Säfte und Wurzeln eingehen würde, einige seiner Tränke waren wirklich nur mit menschlicher Magie zu erstellen.  
Aber zum Beispiel einen Heiltrank aus Werwolfsblut konnte man auch mit ganz normalen Mitteln erstellen, was wohl daher kam, dass es auch Muggel-Werwölfe gab. Die waren einfach nur sehr selten und hielten sich meist versteckt. Fakt war aber, die Muggel-Werwölfe waren die ursprünglichen gewesen und die sollten auch Heiltränke aus ihrem Blut brauen können.  
Werwölfe waren die Wesen, die einst dazu erschaffen wurden, die Vampire zu vernichten und damit die Menschen vor diesen Wesen zu schützen. Ein Heiltrank aus Werwolfsblut war das Beste was einem verletzten Menschen passieren konnte. Auch Harry hatte damals, als seine Zukunft nach der Schlacht ungewiss aussah, Werwolfsblut in seinem Trank gehabt. Welches von Fenrir... Fenrir... Blut...  
Der Held kam ganz plötzlich aus dem Bad gesprungen und hängte sich dem Zaubertränkemeister an den Hals.  
„Mach mir einen Trank“ bat er und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Mit Blut von Fenrir oder Raphael, dann wird mir nicht mehr übel.“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Wenn dann geht es nur mit dem Blut von Fenrir, da er dich schon einmal geheilt hat. Dein Körper hat sich darauf eingestellt und ich habe auch schon eine Grippe von dir damit geheilt“ bestimmte Severus dann, er hatte sicher nichts dagegen den Helden von dieser Sache zu befreien:  
„Du musst ihn darum bitten.“  
Und schon saß Harry, halbnackt wie er war, auf dem Schoß des alten Wolfs und schnurrte diesen an, Raphael knurrte nun eifersüchtig.  
„Das Erbrechen ist eigentlich eine ganz natürliche Sache“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, er hatte sicher nichts dagegen von dem jungen Mann angeschnurrt zu werden.  
So begann doch ein Morgen einmal richtig lieb.  
„Ich hasse es und wirklich notwendig ist es ja nicht, es macht das Kind nicht schöner oder gesünder“ winselte Harry daraufhin:  
„Bitte, ich weiß doch das es geht.“  
„Du weißt leider zuviel“ stellte Fenrir ernst fest:  
„Aber gut, ich gebe heute Abend etwas von meinem Blut ab. Doch nur, weil ich weiß, dass so ein Trank auch das Kind stärkt. Es kann zwar passieren das es dann mit goldenen Augen geboren wird, aber das ist dann wirklich das kleinste Problem in dieser Stadt.“  
„Wird es ein halber Werwolf“ wollte Thirig recht besorgt wissen.  
„Nein, dafür müsste ich Harry jetzt noch beißen... und nun runter mit dir, dein Bäcker wartet schon und knurrt mich an als wäre ich seine letzte Henkersmahlzeit.“  
Fenrir schob Harry sanft von sich runter, dem fiel nun ein das er immer noch seine Hose suchte und machte sich deswegen eilig wieder daran das Kleidungsstück zu finden.  
Am Ende war es von Mary in ihren Korb gezogen worden, zusammen mit einem Hemd von Fenrir und einer Krawatte von Lucius.  
„Sie sagt sie vermisst ihren warmen Besitzer zu sehr“ übersetzte Harry die Erklärung dafür:  
„Thirig du musst sie mit zu dir nehmen, es geht nicht mehr anders. Das hier ist eindeutig ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich von dir vernachlässigt fühlt.“  
„Dann muss sie unbedingt im Haus bleiben, draußen bei den Ponys ist es zu gefährlich“ schnaubte der Zwerg und nahm den Korb dann an sich:  
„Bringe sie weg und komme dann aufs Fest, habe dort einen Stand mit Ponysachen, Felle und Fleisch und so, Gvenlyn betreibt ihn für mich. Muss nachsehen ob sie es auch gut macht. Komm Mary, bring dich jetzt nach Hause.“  
Die glückliche Schlange wurde eingepackt und dann wackelte der Zwerg auch schon damit seinem Heim entgegen.  
„In letzter Zeit ist nichts mehr geschehen“ stellte Raphael ernst fest:  
„Aber ich habe es schon fast im Bauchgefühl das der Attentäter eventuell das Fest dafür nutzen wird. Es wird voll sein, in Nemuritor, so kann er ihm schaden ohne wirklich gesehen zu werden.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich möglich“ Harry hüpfte im Wohnzimmer herum, während er seine Hose anzog.  
Diese war eigentlich für schlanke, aber schwangere, Elfen gedacht, genau richtig für einen dünnen Helden. Was das Aussehen anging, so konnte man ihn zum Beispiel mit Gvenlyn schon vergleichen.  
Waldelfen waren Naturwesen, Jäger aber unter anderem auch, und die konnten weder große Oberweite noch andere, weibliche Kurven gebrauchen. Wer sich mit Pfeil und Bogen verteidigte, seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt, konnte nichts gebrauchen was dabei im Wege war.  
Zwar waren sie alle Vegetarier, aber kranke oder verletzte Tiere mussten erlegt werden, wenn der Winter kam brauchte auch ein magisches Wesen Geld um zu überleben.  
Die Natur der Elfen hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie ungehindert tun konnten wofür sie geschaffen waren. So war eine Bergelfe zum Beispiel etwas kräftiger gebaut und konnte gut mit diversen Hämmern umgehen. Thirig meinte einmal das er diese Spitzohren am Liebsten mochte, in Nemuritor jedoch gab es keine. Dafür lag das Dorf einfach zu niedrig, Bergelfen liebten dünne Luft in schwindelerregenden Höhen.  
Dabei hätte Harry auch gerne einmal so eine Bergelfe kennengelernt, oder eine Wasserelfe, die im Gegensatz zu den Meermenschen nur in den Seen lebten.  
„So jetzt bin ich fertig“ Harry zog seine Weste an und und betrachtete sich kurz im Flurspiegel, ja die Hose saß perfekt und würde auch in den nächsten Monaten einen Sinn haben.  
Danach würde der junge Mann sie dann ordentlich wegpacken, falls er dann doch mal einen halben Werwolf in die Welt setzen wollte, hatte er etwas passendes da.  
Er war sicherlich nicht gegen weitere Kinder, wenn der Sohn dann aus dem Gröbsten raus war, eine Emily musste ja auch noch das Licht der Welt erblicken.  
„Gut“ freute Raphael sich:  
„Aber trotzdem mache ich mir noch Sorgen um Thirig, alter Wolf, kannst du ihn nicht im Auge behalten?“  
„Ausnahmsweise, nein“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Ich werde nicht einen Zeh auf dieses Fest bewegen, stattdessen bleibe ich hier und passe auf Haus und Getier auf. Habe keine Lust mich mit irgendwelchen Massen abzugeben. Wäre es kein Fest, würde ich ihn sogar den ganzen Tag begleiten, aber so streike ich. Selbst wenn Harry in Gefahr wäre, würde ich lieber einen Anderen damit beauftragen.“  
„Ich passe auf Thirig auf“ versprach Severus und stand vom Tisch auf:  
„Mit Massen kenne ich mich aus, Hogwarts hatte einige davon, und außerdem will ich sehen was er für Felle verkauft. Der Winter kommt immer näher und da braucht man so einiges dieser Art.“  
„Schau das du auch ein Fell für unser Wohnzimmer findest, irgendwas dafür um es vor den Kamin zu legen“ brummte Fenrir einen Haufen Speck sehr gemütlich an.  
Harry kannte das schon von ihm, er würde bleiben, Zeitung lesen und die Wände mit seinem Schnarchen zum Beben bringen. Zwischendurch aß er dann die Vorräte leer und badete mit Lissa.  
Aber auch ein alter Greyback hatte sich mal einen ruhigen Tag verdient und niemand würde ihn je dafür verurteilen.  
„Ich werde danach sehen“ versprach der Professor und verließ dann als Erster das Haus. Er wohnte immer noch bei Thirig und schien sich dort recht wohl zu fühlen, mittlerweile wurde er auch nicht mehr allzu sehr verwöhnt und musste immer öfters selbst kochen.  
„Ich gehe und sehe nach ob ich Tsun irgendwo finde“ Lucius packte die Pläne ein:  
„Ich will ihn fragen ob nicht doch ein weißes Haus möglich ist, mindestens das, und dann sehe ich mir auch an was so auf dem Markt angeboten wird. Vielleicht sehen wir uns da.“  
Und weg war er, Harry atmete tief durch und ließ sich von Raphael in den Mantel helfen.  
„Du wärst jetzt lieber mit deinen Freunden auf dem Fest“ stellte der Werwolf schmunzelnd fest.  
„Nein, ich wollte mit dir dahin gehen und habe dir doch auch deswegen die Hölle etwas heißer gemacht. Jetzt hast du Danira extra deswegen verpflichtet, sie wäre böse, wenn wir uns heute nicht zu zweit amüsieren.“  
„Das können wir ja machen, ich schlage vor wir gehen romantisch auf das Riesenrad, essen romantisch etwas im Zelt, dann schieße ich dir romantisch ein Stofftier und kaufe dir etwas auf dem Flohmarkt. Danach treffen wir deine Freunde, damit du auch Beides hast und vielleicht bekomme ich dann auch romantisch einen Kuss von dir.“  
„Den bekommst du wenn wir mal romantisch ganz alleine sind“ versprach Harry, küsste den Werwolf dann aber doch kurz auf die Lippen:  
„Und wenn Fenrir und Lucius ganz romantisch bei mir ausgezogen sind, und mein Bauch dann kein Kürbis mehr ist, kannst du auch mal ganz romantisch zu mir ins Bett kommen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Bauch zum Kürbis wird“ bestimmte Raphael frech grinsend:  
„Wassermelone eher, aber sicherlich kein Kürbis...“  
Und schon musste er vor dem schimpfenden Helden fliehen.


	22. Armbrust

„Mmh, das gefällt mir“ schnurrte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Lieblingsbäcker. Der wurde leicht rot unter seinem Drei-Tage-Bart und legte den Arm eher vorsichtig um den Helden. Hoffentlich ging er noch nicht zu weit, wobei sie ja eigentlich schon mindestens so weit waren.  
Raphael hatte sich in der letzten Zeit sehr um Harry bemüht, Kuchen gebacken und Blumen mitgebracht. Das sie endlich mal allein sein konnten, verdankten sie wirklich nur der Tatsache das der Bäcker nicht arbeitete und auch das gehörte zu den Bemühungen um den Helden.  
Raphael war schon sehr verliebt, Harry war genau der richtige Mann für ihn und er war auch bereit das Kind als seinen Sohn anzunehmen. Auch wenn so etwas die Instinkte verboten, wenn er das Kind nicht akzeptierte, dann verlor er auch Harry.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon irgendwie“ schmunzelte er, sie befanden sich in einer der schwebenden Gondeln des magischen Riesenrades und was das wichtigste daran war, es gab nur Platz für zwei Leute darin.  
Kein Thirig, kein Fenrir, nicht mal Tsun oder Salmissra, sie waren endlich einmal ganz alleine und natürlich hoffte Raphael dann auch auf einen Kuss. Aber so ein kuschelnder Harry war auch schon mal nicht schlecht, endlich konnten sie ein wenig Zweisamkeit genießen, beziehungsweise Dreisamkeit... wenn man Harrys Bauchinsassen mitrechnete.  
Endlich einmal ganz weit weg, nicht das Raphael die Freunde nicht schätzte, dadurch war er ja auch nicht mehr einsam... aber zu dem Anfang einer Beziehung gehörte nun mal auch etwas Zeit, die man nur miteinander verbrachte.  
„Das Riesenrad hast du wirklich gut ausgesucht, komm her und lass mich dich dafür küssen, zum Dank“ schnurrte der Held und kam noch mehr angeschmust, Raphael legte seine Arme fest um dessen dünnen Körper.  
Genau das war es wieso er das Riesenrad ausgesucht hatte, endlich küssen und schmusen, besser konnte es nicht kommen. Besonders weil Harry ja sonst scheinbar nie in Stimmung dafür war...  
„Da habe ich sicher nichts gegen“ schnurrte der Werwolf zurück und wollte zur Tat schreiten, aber in diesem Moment wurde Harry steif wie ein Brett. Das war keine Angst oder so, der junge Mann hatte etwas gesehen was ihn aufmerksam werden ließ.  
Nun da Raphael wusste, dass Harry schon mehrmals mit Werwolfsblut geheilt wurde, bemerkte er derweil Eigenschaften an ihm, welche er von sich kannte. Gerade in diesem Moment sah der junge Mann aus wie ein Wolf der Beute entdeckte und kein Geräusch mehr machen wollte, um diese nicht zu verscheuchen.  
„Das ist doch...“ brachte Harry leise hervor, der Werwolf folgte seinem Blick und sah in der Gondel neben ihnen eine schwarze Gestalt mit einer... Armbrust!  
Eine Armbrust!  
Die Gestalt öffnete das Fenster der Gondel und positionierte seine Waffe, dafür hatte er auch genug Zeit. Man konnte selbst darum bitten wie lang eine solche Gondel in der Luft still schwebend blieb.  
Raphael hatte zum Beispiel für sich und Harry die ganzen zehn Minuten genommen, die möglich waren.  
Und diese Zeit reichte auch dafür aus, eine Armbrust zu positionieren und dann damit jemanden zu erschießen. Etwas was eindeutig das Ziel der Gestalt war, sonst würde er eine solche Aktion nicht wagen, da ging es wirklich um einen geplanten Mord.  
So eine Waffe hatte auch genug Kraft aus dieser Höhe eine entsprechende Person zu treffen und ins Jenseits zu schicken. Mit Pfeil und Bogen ging das nur bedingt, eine Armbrust aber konnte auf diese Entfernung hin sogar einem Baum ein Loch verpassen, besonders auch dann wenn sie magisch verstärkt war.  
„Er will jemanden töten“ schnappte Raphael nach Luft und Harry zog den Zauberstab:  
„Das bringt nichts, die Gondeln sind magisch geschützt, man kann nicht mal die Tür mit einem Zauber öffnen. Nur ein Fenster geht, und das ist zu klein um als Mensch hindurch zu kommen.“  
„Schlag ein größeres ein, schnell“ schimpfte Harry:  
„Mach das ich durchpasse. So etwas hat immer einen Notfallplan, falls die Gondeln anfangen zu brennen, wahrscheinlich wird man dann mit der Axt gerettet.“  
Der Held war ganz aufgeregt, er musste zur anderen Gondel rüber. Sie war vielleicht fünf Meter entfernt... Raphael trat mit seiner ganzen Kraft eines der Fenster ein, groß genug für Harry und der schlüpfte auch gleich hindurch.  
Blitzschnell kletterte er auf die Gondel... fünf Meter... er stieß sich ab und sprang rüber auf das Dach der anderen Gondel.  
So etwas schaffte nur jemand wie er, er liebte es in der Luft zu sein, er war es gewohnt zu fliegen und zu springen.  
In diesem kleinen Moment, zwischen den beiden Gondeln, spürte er keine Angst zu fallen... kein Unglück bekam ihn zu fassen, wenn er flog.  
Unten am Boden ging ein Raunen durch die, welche es gesehen hatten, aber darauf wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht achten. Er musste den Attentäter aufhalten, deswegen rutschte er vorne an der Gondel runter, kopfüber und die Armbrust packend.  
Der Kerl war vollkommen eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Anzug, er war klein, zu klein für einen Menschen und er erschrak als er Harry ankommen sah.  
Sie rangen mit der Armbrust, dabei löste sich der Abzug und der Held spürte sofort einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm.  
Das war ein Pfeil gewesen, er bohrte sich kurz unterhalb seiner Schulter in den Muskel... aber darauf durfte er ebenfalls nicht achten, der Kerl war überraschend stark.  
„Harry“ brüllte Raphael in der anderen Gondel, er hatte zwar nicht so starke Höhenangst wie Fenrir, zum Beispiel, aber rüber konnte er auch nicht kommen. Bei seinem Gewicht konnte er auch nicht so weit springen, selbst wenn er es ihm möglich war und er keine Angst hätte.  
Der Held achtete auch nicht auf ihn, er kämpfte immer noch mit dem Attentäter und zog ihn dann mit aller Kraft aus seiner Fensteröffnung heraus. Dabei zersprang das Glas, der Kerl schrie, stürzte in die Tiefe und zog den Helden mit sich.  
„Harry“ brüllte Raphael nun erst recht, Harry stürzte dem Boden entgegen und hielt dabei den schreienden Attentäter an der Armbrust fest.  
Doch der junge Mann war wieder in der Luft, fliegend, stürzend...  
Er drehte sich, schleuderte den Kerl einem Hausdach entgegen und ließ dabei die Armbrust los, das nahm Gewicht von ihm weg und ließ ihn langsamer fallen. Gut fünfzig Meter, so hoch war das magische Riesenrad, genug Zeit um im Sturz noch ein anderes Leben zu retten. Der Attentäter würde den Aufschlag auf das Dach überleben, sein Weg war kürzer und er zudem leichter, kleiner als der Held.  
Doch nun musste der junge Mann an sich denken.  
Er durfte nicht auf den Rücken knallen, sollte er das überleben, konnte es sein das er dadurch für immer gelähmt blieb. Außerdem waren seine Überlebenschancen groß, wenn er sich umdrehte und auf allen Vieren landete. Dann brach er sich nur ein paar Knochen und schützte somit auch das Kind.  
So drehte er sich erneut, streckte alle Viere der Tiefe entgegen und schloss die Augen... der Boden kam immer näher doch kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, wurde er plötzlich gepackt... das war Athalus, der setzte Harry sanft auf dem Boden ab und flog dann weg um den Attentäter vom Dach einzusammeln.  
„Harry“ Thirig, Severus und Lucius kamen angerannt, dann auch Gvenlyn, Talana, Tsun und Salmissra, fast alle Dorfbewohner bildeten einen Kreis um sie herum:  
„Harry, wir haben gesehen was du da oben gemacht hast, bei allen Zwergengöttern, das sieht übel aus.“  
„Ist es auch“ stöhnte der Held leise und sank geschwächt auf die Knie.  
„Mach nicht schlapp“ schimpfte Severus und untersuchte die Wunde:  
„Der Pfeil muss da so schnell wie möglich raus, hol mir einer Fenrir, schnell!“  
Und schon rannte Gvenlyn los, zum Rankenhaus, um den alten Wolf zu holen.  
„Ich ziehe das Ding an Ort und Stelle raus, dann heilt Fenrir dir das“ bestimmte Severus, Lucius musste die Pfeilspitze abbrechen. Das tat so schrecklich weh, eine Erschütterung ging durch Harrys Arm und ließ ihn aufschreien, Raphael kam angelaufen und zog ihn sanft an sich.  
„Lasst mich das heilen“ bat er zitternd, er war schrecklich aufgeregt.  
„Das geht nicht, Fenrir hat ihn schon zu oft geheilt...“  
„Ich bin mit Fenrir aber verwandt, es wird gehen“ schimpfte Raphael und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Alle reinblütigen Familien sind miteinander verwandt und die McQuinn sind es sowieso...“  
Lucius schnappte nach Luft, als er zum ersten Mal den Nachnamen des Bäckers hörte.  
„Ich will trotzdem Fenrir, er wäre beleidigt wenn er das nicht machen dürfte“ nuschelte Harry schwach und da kam der alte Wolf auch schon angelaufen.  
„Was ist hier passiert“ donnerte er:  
„Das ist doch der Pfeil einer Armbrust, war er das?“ Er zeigte auf den, noch lebendigen, Kerl, der gerade von Athalus gebracht wurde.  
Schnell wurde ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf genommen.  
„Jack“ staunten einige Leute gleichzeitig, der Pan vom weißen Fläschchen, Gvenlyn lief los um Melina zu holen. Sie hatte ja ihren Stand auf dem Fest und würde sich bestimmt dafür interessieren was da geschehen war.  
„Jack“ staunte Harry schwach, er verlor schon die ganze Zeit Blut und entsprechend bleich wurde er nun auch:  
„Aber er war doch nett.“  
„Pah“ spuckte der Pan etwas Blut aus:  
„Nettigkeit hört auch beim Geld auf. Wurde bezahlt um den Zwerg mit allen Mitteln aus dem Geschäft zu schaffen, hätte es fast geschafft wenn du mir nicht dauernd dazwischen gekommen wärst, du und deine verdammten Freunde. Und als nichts mehr ging, hab ich die Erlaubnis bekommen ihn zu töten.“  
„Wer ist dein Auftraggeber“ schüttelte Athalus den Pan und dann kam auch Melina angelaufen.  
„Jack“ staunte sie und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, solltest du das hier überleben, will ich dich nie wieder sehen.“  
„Er wird verbannt“ bestimmte Tsun sofort:  
„Magisch verbannt! Du wirst weder den Wald noch Nemuritor je wieder betreten können. Ich werde sofort alles veranlassen und der arme Sam, den wir lange verdächtigt haben, wird mir sicher gerne dabei helfen.“ Für einen Pan war es schon fast das Todesurteil aus dem heimischen Wald verbannt zu werden, sie gingen eine Tiefe Verbindung mit allen Pflanzen ihres Reviers ein... Jack würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein gleichwertiges Heim finden, wenn er die Verbannung überhaupt überlebte. Tsun ging eilig weg, Fenrir untersuchte die Wunde des Helden ernst.  
„Raphael, du ziehst den Pfeil raus, ich heile das schnell und dann wird Harry gleich Blut von mir pur trinken. Die ganze Brauerei bringt doch im Grunde nur dasselbe, schmeckt dann nur besser, aber durch den Schock kann das Kind gefährdet worden sein und deswegen muss es jetzt schnell gehen. Am Besten bevor er ohnmächtig wird.“  
„Harry du bekommst ein Kind mit diesem Werwolf“ bestimmte Lucius ernst und zeigte dabei auf Raphael, der Held nickte nur, dann packte „dieser Werwolf“ den Pfeil und zog ihn mit einem Ruck heraus.  
Wieder schrie Harry vor Schmerzen auf, aber sie alle wussten, dass so etwas sicherlich die Hölle war.  
Sofort floss noch mehr Blut, Fenrir biss sich in den Arm und riss das Hemd des Helden runter, dann träufelte er das eigene Blut in die Wunde.  
Severus hatte mittlerweile ein Glas geholt, die Wunde verschloss sich, Fenrirs Blut tropfte nun in das Gefäß solange bis er sich selbst wieder heilte.  
Es war wenig, aber genug um es zu trinken und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da ging es dem Helden sichtlich besser.  
„Du bist so lieb“ fiepte er Raphael an:  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du hast dir zwar Sorgen gemacht, aber mich nicht aufgehalten, dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch“ schnappte der Bäcker nach Luft und wurde knallrot, so etwas mochte er natürlich gerne hören und dieses war sogar das erste Mal.  
„Dann wäre das geklärt“ bestimmte Lucius und packte sich Jack, hob ihn mit einer Hand hoch und schüttelte ihn angewidert:  
„Los der Auftraggeber, aber schnell, sonst werde ich ungemütlich.“  
„Was für ein starker Mann“ bewunderte Melina sofort den ihr noch unbekannten Lucius, und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Malfoys auf sich, der zeigte sich von deren Schönheit beeindruckt:  
„Sie gehen natürlich noch heute Abend mit mir aus, ich bestehe darauf.“  
„Habe ich eine Wahl“ fragte er neugierig, er hatte jedenfalls nichts dagegen, sonst hätte er sich mehr gewehrt.  
„Nur wenn Sie irgendwo hier eine Ehefrau verstecken.“  
„Ich bin geschieden, und gerade sehr glücklich geschieden.“  
„Dann haben Sie keine Wahl, jetzt dürfen Sie aber mit der Befragung weitermachen.“  
Sofort sah Lucius zu dem Pan, den er immer noch festhielt, legte seine Hand um dessen Hals und legte etwas Druck darauf.  
„Ich verrate nichts“ würgte der sehr verletzte Jack hervor.  
„Ich weiß schon wer es ist“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„Da kann man mir nichts vormachen, mein Kollege, aus Dezastru, und ich waren uns noch nie sonderlich grün und wahrscheinlich ist er meine Konkurrenz jetzt leid. Davon abgesehen behandle ich meine Ponys ordentlicher und habe deswegen auch eine bessere Qualität. Sicher gehst du zu ihm, sobald wir dich freigelassen haben, sag ihm das ich ihn bald besuche... zusammen mit ein paar Auroren und etlichen Zeugen. Veritasserum wirkt auch bei Gestaltwandlern, da sie sehr nah mit dem Menschen verwandt sind.“  
„Er wird dich vernichten, dich und deine Brut an Freunden... diese Menschen...“ zappelte Jack sofort, erreichte damit aber nichts, da Lucius ihn noch extra lang festhielt um Melina zu beeindrucken.  
Die schien recht begeistert von dem starken Menschen zu sein und kannte da auch keine Vorurteile, immerhin war ihr Vater ja auch einer gewesen.  
„Da haben wir schon die Bestätigung“ stellte der Malfoy fest und ließ Jack einfach fallen, woraufhin dieser beim Aufschlag vor Schmerzen lautstark schrie:  
„Verschwinde, du störst das Fest.“  
„Ja verschwinde“ Tsun und Sam kamen angelaufen und hatten anscheinend etliche Zauber dabei:  
„Wir haben die Zentauren benachrichtigt, einer wartet da schon auf dich.“ Er zeigte zum Waldrand hoch, wo Acamar tatsächlich schon stand und sich wohl nicht ins Dorf wagte.  
Einige seiner Herdenmitglieder verkauften an den Ständen, er selbst aber schien sehr misstrauisch zu sein.  
„Die Zentauren sind meine Freunde“ spuckte Jack noch mehr Blut aus und wurde nur angewidert angesehen.  
„Ich denke ab jetzt nicht mehr“ bestimmte Sam:  
„Ich bringe ihn zu Acamar, er hat mich und unsere Art in den Schmutz gezogen...“ Der Florist packte Jack am Ziegenschwanz und zog ihn daran durch das ganze Dorf, dabei achtete nicht darauf ob sich der Übeltäter noch mehr verletzte oder vor Schmerzen schrie.  
Im Gegensatz zu Jack, war Sam nicht an einen Wald gebunden, Harry meinte gehört zu haben das dieser Pan in Nemuritor geboren wurde immer schon in einem Haus lebte.  
Acamar nahm Jack in Empfang und brachte ihn in den Wald hinein. Sicher schleppte er ihn zum anderen Waldrand, tragen würde er ihn nicht, eher hinter sich her schleifen.  
Harry empfand keinerlei Mitleid mit Jack, jemand der für Geld sogar töten wollte... Melina wandte sich nun wieder an Lucius und musterte ihn lächelnd, anscheinend schätzte sie ab wie reich der Mensch sein könnte.  
„Ich denke Sie werden mich heute Abend in das beste Zelt hier ausführen“ bestimmte die Wirtin dann:  
„Ich werde meinen Stand einpacken und zu Hause mein bestes Kleid anziehen um dann rechtzeitig um acht Uhr zurück zu sein. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir nicht gestört werden.“  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg, Lucius sah ihr neugierig hinterher.  
„Was ist sie“ wollte er dann wissen.  
„Halb Mensch, halb Waldnymphe. Ihr Vater war ein Mensch und hat das Gasthaus betrieben, welches sie jetzt führt“ murmelte Harry und rappelte sich auf, der Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund verschwand langsam, trotzdem brachte Severus ihm noch einen Kürbissaft:  
„Und sie wohnt inmitten des Waldes ungefähr hundert Kilometer von hier.“  
„Wenn Lucius sie von sich überzeugen kann, könnte ich sie vielleicht davon überzeugen ihr Gasthaus hier zu eröffnen, das versuche ich schon seit Jahren“ bemerkte Tsun ernst:  
„Wir haben hier in Nemuritor so etwas nicht, aber sie klebt an dem weißen Fläschchen wie altes Baumharz. Streng dich an, Lucius! Du findest keine bessere Lady in ganz Rumänien und sie ist eindeutig interessiert.“  
„Ich lasse mir grundsätzlich nichts vorschreiben, aber beeindruckt bin ich schon einmal, das muss ich zugeben. Zudem weiß sie was sie will und ist sehr hübsch. Ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass wir heute Abend nicht gestört sind. Bist du okay, Harry?“  
Der Held nickte und Lucius machte sich sofort auf den Weg, alles zu organisieren, dabei zückte er wahrscheinlich schon geistig das Scheckheft. Manche Dinge konnte man einfach nur kaufen und die Ruhe in einem Zelt musste wohl auch bezahlt werden.  
„Wie kann ich dir nur danken“ Thirig umarmte Harry ganz unerwartet:  
„Der Kerl wollte mir doch ans Leben, erst an die Existenz, nun wirklich ans Leben. Ich schenke dir Emma, das ist schon mal sicher.“  
„Ich habe das gerne gemacht“ bestimmte Harry und drückte den Zwerg fest an sich, wuschelte ihm durch das wirre Haar:  
„Du musst mir nichts schenken, erst recht kein Pony, du lebst doch von dem Geld.“  
„Wärst du nicht gewesen, würde ich gar nicht mehr leben“ schnaubte der Zwerg:  
„Sei brav und nimm das Geschenk an. Und jetzt spendiere ich dir etwas ordentliches zu Essen, du bist bleich wie Stutenmilch-Käse.“


	23. Absicht

„Das Zelt für uns ganz alleine“ Melina trug ihr schönstes Kleid und hatte sogar goldene Ringe an ihren Hörner befestigt, Lucius musste daraufhin feststellen das die Dame einen gewissen Sinn für Luxus besaß:  
„Sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht, ich bin beeindruckt.“  
Es war ein Kleid aus feinster Seide, mit zarten Stickereien und so leicht wirkend wie ein Windhauch. Und doch bedeckte es genau das was man bei einem ersten „Date“ nicht zeigen wollte, diese Dame wusste genau wie sie sich zu kleiden hatte und was man damit erreichen konnte.  
Und das obwohl sie wahrscheinlich ihr ganzes Leben im Wald, und in Nemuritor, verbracht hatte. Anscheinend wohl etwas was sie von ihrem Vater lernte, denn Harry erzählte Lucius schon einiges über die Vergangenheit der Wirtin.  
„Es lag in meiner Absicht Sie zu beeindrucken“ bestimmte er sachlich und führte sie an den edel gedeckten Tisch:  
„Leider sind meine Möglichkeiten hier etwas begrenzt, deswegen konnte ich nur ein Menü für uns Beide bestellen“ er half ihr sich hinzusetzen und rückte galant den Stuhl zurecht:  
„Jedoch konnte ich vorher von Salmissra erfahren, was Sie gerne essen.“  
„Ach“ sie winkte leicht verlegen ab:  
„Soviel Mühe hätten Sie sich dann doch nicht machen müssen. Ich wäre auch mit einem Met und einem Eintopf zufrieden gewesen.“  
„Das wäre Ihrer dann aber nicht würdig“ nickte Lucius ernst und setzte sich hin, Melina war leicht rot geworden:  
„Ich habe drei Gänge bestellt, besonders das Dessert wird Ihnen gefallen... oh, lassen sie mich Ihnen etwas Wein einschenken...“

Ein lautes Kreischen erklang, entsetzt und erschrocken hallte es über das ganze Fest, welches noch vor dem gemieteten Zelt stattfand. Sofort blieben alle Leute, welche das Kreischen hörten, stehen und sahen zum Zelt hinüber.  
War dieses nicht von diesem Menschen, für viel Geld, gemietet worden?  
„Das war Melina“ schimpfte Tsun und dann stürmte die Dame auch schon aus dem Zelt. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich großes Entsetzen und Angst wider, irgendetwas musste geschehen sein und Harry konnte sich nicht im Geringsten ausmalen was Lucius hätte falsch machen können.  
Er war doch ein Gentleman, niemals würde er einer Frau schon beim ersten Treffen zu nah kommen und eigentlich... konnte Melina sich doch sehr gut verteidigen. Eigentlich erwartete man eher das der aufdringliche Kerl dann im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster flog, wobei Harry immer noch nicht glaubte, dass Lucius etwas dieser Art machte.  
„Er ist ein Todesser“ brüllte sie und flüchtete sich in die Arme des Bürgermeisters, am Tisch, im Zelt, saß Lucius noch und vergrub stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen:  
„Er ist ein verdammter Todesser, er wird uns alle versklaven! Er ist sicher gekommen um unsere Unsterblichkeit zu holen und Voldemort wieder zu beleben.“  
Was für ein Schwachsinn, aber gerade hatte sie sehr große Angst, das genau dies geschah.  
Sofort kamen einige starke Kerle an, Zentauren wurden auf den Plan gerufen und wollten dann geschlossen in das Zelt hinein um Lucius an seinen dunklen Plänen zu hindern.  
Was noch größerer Schwachsinn war, der Malfoy war so harmlos wie Fenrir an Neumond.  
Deswegen war auch plötzlich Harry da und versperrte ihnen den Weg.  
„Lasst ihn“ fauchte er böse:  
„Er ist mein Freund.“  
„Wenn Melina sagt, er ist ein Todesser, dann ist er das auch“ schimpfte einer der Zentauren:  
„Und so eine Brut wollen wir hier nicht haben, genau so wenig wie seine Freunde. Lass uns vorbei, damit wir ihm zeigen können, was wir von Todessern halten. Und wenn du klug bist, dann gehst du gleich und packst deine Sachen.“  
„Wenn ihr ihn wollt, müsst ihr vorher an mich vorbei, auf Lucius lasse ich nichts kommen“ zischelte Harry schlangenhaft:  
„Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich Voldemort nie besiegen können und das gilt auch für Severus, der ebenfalls Todesser war.“  
„Ich habe auch für Voldemort gearbeitet“ Fenrir trat neben den Helden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Ich habe Voldemort nicht nur den ein oder anderen Muggel geliefert, damit der was zu foltern hatte, nein ich habe auch in seinem Auftrag getötet. Er hat mich sogar nach Irland geschickt um dort Elfen ausfindig zu machen, damit er an deren Unsterblichkeit ran kam.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die anwesende Menge, dann trat Severus neben die Beiden und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. Das Mal war nun deutlich zu sehen, wobei man aber sagen musste, dass es langsam verblasste.  
Lucius war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter Harry gestellt, legte seine Hände auf dessen Schulter.  
„Ich bekomme das Enkelkind von Lucius“ schimpfte der Held:  
„Der Vater war ebenfalls ein Todesser, der jüngste Todesser jemals und sein Mal ist noch frischer als das von Lucius oder Severus.  
Ich hätte ihn sogar fast geheiratet und wäre bereit gewesen mit ihm alt und klapprig zu werden. Mir war es egal das er dieses Mal auf dem Arm hatte.  
Sie alle haben nie mit dem Herzen für Voldemort gearbeitet. Lucius und Severus waren sogar Doppelagenten für das Gute.  
Sie haben die gute Seite mit Informationen über Voldemort versorgt und dabei ihr Leben riskiert.  
Fenrir hat das alles nur getan um die britischen Werwölfe zu befreien, Voldemort hat ihm Honig ums Maul geschmiert und ihm Freiheit versprochen. Er merkte nicht, dass er angelogen wurde, wisst ihr denn nicht wie schwer es Werwölfe in dem restlichen Europa haben? Als Fenrir jung war, durfte so einer wie er weder Vater werden, noch heiraten oder gar eine Arbeit annehmen.  
Er hat nie auch nur einen irischen Elfen an Voldemort ausgeliefert. Und Draco, der Vater meines Kindes, musste Todesser werden um nicht die Tarnung seines Vaters auffliegen zu lassen.  
Wollt ihr sie also immer noch verjagen? Dann gehe ich gerne mit, denn in einem so intoleranten Dorf will ich nicht leben.“  
„Dann gehe ich mit“ Raphael trat neben die kleine Gruppe und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Thirig folgte ihm und auch Salmissra mit Tsun, Tsun... er ließ Melina einfach stehen und trat auch an das Zelt, schnaubte demonstrativ und dabei verließ sogar etwas Rauch seine Nase.  
Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er bereit war sich sogar zu verwandeln, wenn es notwendig wurde und er seine Freunde verteidigen musste. Und keiner im Umkreis der nächsten zweihundert Kilometer, konnte es mit einem Drachen aufnehmen.  
Athalus, Gvenlyn und Talana kamen ebenfalls zu ihnen, den Kerlen und Zentauren klappte langsam der Mund auf.  
All diese Leute waren wichtig für das Dorf, Bürgermeister, Bäcker, Züchter... wenn diese gingen, dann würden sie sehr lange brauchen um gleichwertigen Ersatz zu finden. Besonders weil Thirig und Raphael, zum Beispiel, noch niemanden ausgebildet hatten und deswegen gar kein Nachfolger da war.  
Außerdem investierte Lucius ja in das Dorf, er wollte nicht nur den neuen Stall für Thirig kaufen, sondern auch einen Ofen für Raphael...  
„Sie müssen das Mal entfernen lassen“ Acamar's Stimme ertönte und schon erstarrten seine Zentauren förmlich, ließen ihn durch:  
„Wenn sie nicht mehr zu Voldemort gehören, dann werden sie sich gerne davon trennen. Außerdem bekommt jeder von ihnen eine Strafe, welche er für seine Vergehen ableisten muss.  
Du Werwolf, du wirst einen Monat lang für den Metzger auf die Jagd gehen, jeden Tag, und wenn du an einem Tag keine Beute bringst, wird der Monat immer um diesen Tag verlängert. Und an Halloween will ich von dir fünf Wildschweine sehen, du bringst sie direkt zu uns, in unser Dorf. Im Fell darfst du es betreten und wir wollen keine Winzlinge sehen, sondern kräftige, junge Keiler.  
Du schwarzer Mann, wirst einen Monat lang jeden Tag Heiltränke brauen und sie bei dir lagern, wenn sie jemand braucht, wirst du sie demjenigen geben und das gratis. Solange bis der Vorrat verbraucht ist.  
Und du weißer Mann, du bezahlst den Stall für Thirig und den Ofen für Raphael, aber zusätzlich wirst du noch das Rathaus renovieren lassen, außen und innen.  
Ich habe mich über euch informiert, du schwarzer Mann hast sehr lange an Hogwarts unterrichtet und du weißer Mann bist sehr reich, so reich das du König von Rumänien werden könntest, alleine von deinem Geld.  
Und du Werwolf, Voldemort hat viele Gerüchte über dich verbreitet um die Angst vor dir zu schüren, aber du warst auch oberster Wolf der Kolonie und hast Harry oft gerettet. Auch eben hast du ohne zu zögern dein Blut an ihn gegeben. Und jetzt zeigt mir eure Arme, ehemalige Todesser, ich werde die Male entfernen.“  
Die Beiden zeigten eher misstrauisch ihre Arme vor, die Strafen waren eher harmlos ausgefallen und würden der Gemeinschaft dienen.  
Normalerweise sollte die Entfernung der Male aber nicht funktionieren, doch Acamar berührte sie einfach nur mit den Händen und schon verschwanden die Male spurlos.  
„Melina entschuldige dich bei ihm“ forderte Acamar und die Wirtin kam ganz kleinlaut an, entschuldigte sich brav bei Lucius:  
„Und jetzt feiert weiter, hier ist nichts besonderes geschehen, los los. Das ich wegen euch aus dem sicheren Wald kommen musste, pah! Hier stinkt es, als ob jemand seinen Eintopf anbrennen lässt.  
Der Monat beginnt übrigens ab Morgen früh!“  
Er trabte davon und einer der Verkäufer rannte zu seinem Stand um den Eintopf zu retten.  
Harry atmete tief durch, seine Beine wurden weich wie Pudding und Raphael musste ihn erstmal stützen. Das war wirklich verdammt hart gewesen, und das nachdem er am Vormittag schon Thirig sehr spektakulär retten musste.  
„Das Rathaus ist sowieso hässlich und wenn ich es weiß mache, dann kann ich mein Haus auch in weiß bauen lassen“ bestimmte Lucius geschäftstüchtig und sah Melina dann ernst an:  
„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf...“  
„Es tut mir wirklich und ehrlich leid“ fiepte sie und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn flehend ansah:  
„Ich hatte mich nur so schrecklich erschrocken... kann ich das wieder gut machen?“  
„Das Essen wartet“ er zeigte auf den Tisch und führte sie dann wieder in das Zelt hinein, Tsun verschloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er immer noch interessiert war und ihr alles verzieh, auch wenn er deswegen nun mehr Geld in die Hand nehmen musste.  
„Das war ein Schock gewesen“ seufzte der Bürgermeister und packte sich dann Harry, zog ihn zu sich und knurrte wild:  
„Das nächste Mal will ich über so etwas vorher informiert werden.“  
„Es ist für mich ganz selbstverständlich“ schnappte der Held nach Luft:  
„Ich habe das schon gar nicht mehr gesehen und es gehörte für mich einfach dazu.“  
„Lass ihn“ Severus befreite Harry:  
„Die Male sind jetzt weg, es wird keinen Ärger mehr deswegen geben und Melina hat sich auch beruhigt. Die Zentauren erstaunen mich einmal wieder, Merlin selbst hätte das Todessermal nicht einfach so entfernen können... los lasst uns etwas essen gehen, das Fest ist ja eindeutig noch nicht vorbei. Und ich muss mich stärken, denn ab Morgen stehe ich für eine recht lange Zeit nur am Kessel und braue stinkende Heiltränke.“  
„Du musst sie gratis verteilen, braue mir doch gleich ein paar für die letzten Schwangerschaftswochen und einen der die Narbe des Kaiserschnittes heilt“ schlug Harry sofort vor und er wusste genau, nach diesem Monat würde keiner mehr freiwillig krank werden.  
Denn Acamar verlangte ja nicht das die Tränke gut schmecken sollten.

„Und wie war es noch mit Melina“ Harry stand am nächsten Morgen am Herd und kochte kräftigen Kaffee, während Lucius einen Plan für das neue Rathaus zeichnete. Wenn er eines gut konnte, dann dies, er hatte dazu beschlossen das ganze Gebäude abzureißen und ein neues dorthin zu setzen... etwas was ihm günstiger kam als das alte renovieren zu lassen.  
Tsun musste nur von der Notwendigkeit überzeugt werden und vor allem solange irgendwo anders einziehen, wahrscheinlich in Salmissras Haus am Waldrand.  
„Sie ist sehr angetan von mir“ brummte der Malfoy auf sein Papier:  
„Und sie ist sehr... sie weiß ganz genau was sie will und wie sie es bekommt. Sie kann knallhart sein, aber auch sehr sanft. Eindeutig keine Frau die zu allem Ja und Amen sagt, zudem sich nur fürs Shoppen und Dekorieren interessiert.“  
„Also wesentlich besser als Narcissa“ stellte der Held fest und gab Lucius dann eine Tasse voll mit dem heißen Getränk.  
„Alle Frauen sind besser als Narcissa, aber ja, Melina scheint fast schon perfekt“ schnaubte Lucius und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Fenrir schlief noch, Severus braute wahrscheinlich schon und Raphael baute gerade seinen Stand ab.  
„Auf mich wirkt Melina immer etwas mütterlich, genau wie Salmissra und Gvenlyn“ überlegte der Held und biss in ein belegtes Brötchen.  
„Das liegt daran, dass du sonst kein Interesse an Frauen hast. Salmissra wirkt auf mich wie eine verbotene Frucht, sie ist unsagbar attraktiv, aber eine Schlange und zudem mit dem Drachen zusammen. Gvenlyn ist ganz zart und lieblich, wie eine Rose, und ganz sicherlich nicht mütterlich.“  
„Und Melina?“  
„Hat von Beiden etwas, und diese Hörner... die machen sie sogar noch attraktiver als Salmissra. Ich werde bei dem Bau meines Hauses darauf achten, dass es auch für eine ganze Familie geeignet ist. Eventuell zieht sie irgendwann bei mir ein und wir machen selbst noch einen kleinen Malfoy... apropos, willst du nicht lieber meinen Namen annehmen?  
Tsun kann das hier erledigen, die Papiere gehen dann direkt ins örtliche Ministerium und es ist eine Sache von wenigen Tagen, sagt er jedenfalls. Mindestens solange bis du Raphael geheiratet hast, solltest du ein Malfoy sein, dann gehört das Kind bei der Geburt zur Familie.  
Stell dir vor Draco stirbt oder schlägt das Erbe aus, dann erbt dein Sohn trotz allem nichts. Ist er aber ein Malfoy und wird als solcher geboren, erbt er trotz der Tatsache das du ein McQuinn bist und sein Vater eventuell unter der Erde liegt. Natürlich hoffe ich nicht auf Dracos Tod, aber er ist älter als sein Sohn und wird deswegen eher in den Sarg steigen. Außerdem hat er sehr oft damit gedroht das Erbe auszuschlagen, was nicht leichtfertig ist, er verdient ja selbst sehr gut.“  
„Ist Raphaels Familie etwas besonderes?“  
„Sie ist wichtiger und älter, reiner, als die Malfoys. Die McQuinn waren die erste reinblütige Familie der magischen Welt, von ihnen stammen alle ab. Die Blacks, die Malfoys, die Greybacks... alle reinblütigen Familien eben, sogar die rothaarigen aus dem Fuchsbau haben irgendwas von ihnen im Blut.  
Es gibt aber nur noch wenige, ich glaube noch ein oder zwei in Kanada und Australien. Euer gemeinsames Kind sichert bestimmt den Fortbestand der Familie. Sicher ist er nur hierher gekommen, weil er gebissen wurde und damit Schande über die Familie brachte. Anders kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Aber Gene und Namen sind nun mal Gene und Namen, sollte er das Zeitliche vor seinem Nachwuchs segnen, dann ist diesem aber das Erbe sicher... Denn Raphaels Kinder wurden nicht von der Familie verbannt, sie können das Erbe zumindest einklagen und haben gute Chancen vor Gericht.“  
„Also sind seine Gene die Vorfahren deiner Gene“ stellte Harry etwas schmunzelnd fest.  
„So kann man es tatsächlich ausdrücken und ich wette, sein Vermögen hat er nicht nur mit der Bäckerei verdient. Auch wenn er die Familie vielleicht in Schande verlassen hat, er ist nicht mittellos gegangen.“  
„Doch bin ich“ Raphael betrat das Haus und schüttelte sich schnaubend:  
„Ich wurde gebissen, da war ich noch in Hogwarts. Ich dachte für einige Zeit sogar, es wäre Fenrir gewesen, aber der ist immer noch geistig mit seinem ersten Welpen verbunden.  
Es muss also ein anderer Werwolf gewesen sein und ich wusste sofort, das war es für mich gewesen.  
Mein Teil der Familie lebte damals noch in Schottland, packte aber schon die Sachen für Australien. Ich wäre dort gnadenlos untergegangen. Nicht nur wegen der Hitze, die für einen Kerl wie mich einige Probleme brächte, nein, meine Familie hasst Werwölfe.  
Ein anderer Teil der McQuinn ging vor langer Zeit nach Kanada und da besteht die Bevölkerung zu neunzig Prozent aus Werwölfen, es ist sehr naheliegend das sie es mittlerweile auch sind.  
Erst wollte ich auch dorthin gehen, aber dann informierte ich mich, es ist eine Schande dort, seinen Beißer nicht zu kennen. Ich war siebzehn, ich sah für mich keine andere Wahl als mich von Hogwarts aus gleich hierher zu begeben und dann blieb ich auch. Habe hier Bäcker gelernt und den Laden von meinem Meister übernommen.“  
„Und nie ein Rudel gehabt, wie ich vermutet habe“ stellte Harry fest.  
„So ist es, Fenrir ist der erste Werwolf den ich in meinem Leben kennenlerne, mein Beißer hat mich gleich noch in dieser Vollmondnacht sitzen lassen. Deswegen ist es auch so schwer für mich.  
Aber ihr seht, alles was ich besitze, habe ich mir selbst erarbeitet... der Stand ist eingepackt, es ist über Nacht sehr kalt geworden, wahrscheinlich wird es bald schneien. Habe Thirig gerade gesehen, an seinem Bart wachsen schon Eiszapfen und das ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen für einen Wetterumschwung.“  
„Dann sollte ich mich hiermit beeilen“ bestimmte Lucius und trank den Kaffee mit einem Zug leer:  
„Ich gehe zu Tsun rüber und zeige ihm meine Pläne, wahrscheinlich fangen wir heute schon damit an das Rathaus abzureißen.“  
„Und Thirigs Stall?“  
„Ich werde erstmal sehen was die Auroren bei der unbeliebten Konkurrenz erreichen, aber gleich wenn alles sicher ist, fange ich auch dort an. Er bekommt den besten Stall seines Lebens, zwanzig Boxen, zwei Lagerräume und einen Zugang zu seinem Haus. Ich glaube du musst mich noch mindestens einen Monat bei dir ertragen.“  
„An dir gibt es nichts zu ertragen, ich habe dich gerne hier“ lächelte Harry sanft und schon war der Malfoy weg:  
„Ich denke ich werde sein Angebot annehmen und ein Malfoy werden, bis wir verheiratet sind.“  
„War das ein Antrag“ wollte Raphael neugierig wissen.  
„Nein“ schnurrte Harry:  
„Den wirst du mir brav machen, aber erst dann bitte, wenn das Kind auf der Welt ist. Dann wird es auch ganz sicher ein... ach verdammt, ich muss mir unbedingt einen Namen überlegen. Hast du einen Zweitnamen?“  
„Glaubst du ich habe einen“ Raphael wurde rot.  
„Natürlich hast du einen, du gehörst einer alten, reinblütigen Familie an. Da haben alle männlichen Nachkommen einen. Lucius hat auch einen, aber ich weiß nicht welchen, er spricht nicht gern darüber. Also, wie lautet er, du musst mit mir darüber sprechen, sonst werde ich wütend und verweigere dir einen Monat lang jegliche Knutschereien.“  
Natürlich würde er das nie tun, aber die Drohung wirkte.  
„Anastasius“ murmelte Raphael leise und mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Den finde ich sehr schön, aber wirklich nur als Zweitnamen... da müssen wir wohl noch eine Weile drüber nachdenken, zum Glück haben wir aber viele Freunde die uns helfen werden.“  
Harry strahlte glücklich und fing dann an die Küche aufzuräumen, eindeutig warteten da noch einige sehr schöne Tage auf ihn und seine kleine Familie. Es konnte doch jetzt nur noch besser werden.


	24. Vergnügen

„Und, habt ihr die Wildschweine abgeliefert“ Harry ließ zwei große, graue Werwölfe ins Haus und klopfte ihnen dann den Schnee aus dem Fell. Dabei hielten sie ganz still und brummten nur gemütlich, ließen sich sogar mit einer Wurzelbürste ordentlich bearbeiten.  
Sie trugen ihr Winterfell und das war wesentlich dichter als das was sie sonst so zeigten. Besonders der Ältere von Beiden, trug etwas mit sich herum was Harry locker als Teppich vor den Kamin legen könnte. Hoffentlich durfte er später mit den Beiden kuscheln, dann hatte er auch etwas von diesem Ereignis.  
Der Halloweenmorgen war angebrochen, Fenrir und Raphael waren verwandelt und hatten seit Mitternacht ihre Zeit im Wald verbracht. Zwar verwandelten sie sich im Haus, liefen aber gleich raus um nicht nur ihren Instinkten freien Lauf zu lassen. Die Zentauren wollten fünf Wildschweine sehen und allgemein jagte man besser wenn man zu mehreren, mindestens aber zu zweit, war.  
Der ältere Wolf knurrte zustimmend und streckte sich dann vor dem Kamin aus. In den letzten Nächten hatte es ordentlich geschneit und entsprechend kalt war es draußen, Raphael zeigte seine Pranken vor und Harry musste sie ihm warm reiben. Diese waren besonders empfindlich und so ein zugefrorener Boden konnte sie ordentlich beanspruchen, zum Glück aber heilten die kleinen Wunden sofort.  
„Eigentlich solltest du derjenige sein, der mir die Füße massiert“ schmunzelte der Held:  
„Aber zu dem Vergnügen wirst du noch kommen, wenn mein Bauch ein Kürbis ist und mir das Wasser in die Beine wandert. Habt ihr Hunger?“  
Kaum hatte Harry dieses besondere Wort ausgesprochen, war Fenrir wieder auf den Beinen und suchte zusammen mit Raphael die Küche auf.  
„Wartet, ich habe etwas für euch“ der Held folgte ihnen und öffnete den Kühlschrank, dabei bemerkte er Lissa, die gerade aus ihrem Korb schaute:  
„Auch Hunger?“  
Sie hatte einen Platz in der warmen Küche bekommen, den Dachboden benutzte sie schon seit Lucius' Ankunft nicht mehr und Harry überlegte diesen als Gästezimmer auszubauen. Mindestens Raphael und die anderen Freunde konnten darin übernachten, Fenrir bekam ja bald sein Heim neben. Sam versprach auch schon die Ranken von Harrys Haus auf das der Beiden auszuweiten, er war ganz begeistert davon, dass diese allgemein so gut gefielen.  
Der junge Mann überlegte ernsthaft, den Pan zu Weihnachten einzuladen, man sollte sich besonders in dieser Zeit wieder versöhnen und Harry war ja wirklich nicht böse auf ihn.  
„Ein wenig schon“ zischelte Lissa und dann wurde das Pferdefleisch durch Drei geteilt. Harry hatte es nur kurz angebraten, ohne Gewürze, und dann in den Kühlschrank gelegt. So besaß es eine leckere Kruste und war trotzdem noch roh, Lissa bekam aber nur etwas aus dem Inneren, das Knusprige war für die Wölfe bestimmt.  
Und die freuten sich sichtlich darüber, Raphael wedelte sogar und wurde dafür von Fenrir ausgelacht, der daraufhin was mit der Pfote bekam.  
Der alte Wolf fühlte sich deswegen natürlich in seiner Rangfolge gestört und schickte Raphael auf den Boden, knurrte ihn kurz an und widmete sich dann wieder dem Fleisch.  
„Benehmt euch“ warnte Harry die Beiden:  
„Sonst schicke ich euch raus und ihr müsst bis Mitternacht im Wald bleiben. Im kalten, verschneiten Wald, wo es keinen gibt der euch die Pfoten warm reibt.“  
Sofort wurde der Held angewinselt und mit Welpenblicken angesehen, nun wedelten sie sogar Beide und er konnte ihnen nicht einen kurzen Moment lang böse sein.  
„Wie schaffst du es nur sie so normal zu behandeln“ Lucius kam die Treppe runter und strich sich noch etwas müde durch das Haar, es war sechs Uhr am Morgen und eigentlich noch nicht die wirklich gute Zeit um aufzustehen:  
„Und wieso bist du schon so wach?“  
„Ich habe von Severus etwas bekommen, was mich sehr sanft und natürlich wach hält“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Nehme ich aber auch nur bis Mitternacht, wenn die Beiden wieder verwandelt sind, lege ich mich schlafen. Und nein, ich bin nicht von dem Saft so gelassen, ich weiß einfach das sie mir nichts antun. Das Schlimmste was mir heute passieren kann, ist das sie mich zum Werwolf beißen und damit kann ich sicherlich leben. Besonders hier in Nemuritor... die Anderen kommen gleich und ich habe noch kein Frühstück gemacht. Severus steht sicher gleich mit Thirig auf der Matte.“  
„Ich mache das heute Morgen“ bestimmte Lucius kurz entschlossen und wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Ich kann Kaffee und Kakao kochen, Eier bekomme ich auch noch hin... kommt Salmissra?“ Wenn die Naga sich angekündigt hatte, dann mussten immer besonders viele Eier gemacht werden. Dann war sie aber auch bescheiden, ihr reichten Rührei, oder ein paar gekochte, Harry hatte deswegen nichts dagegen sie so oft wie möglich zu bewirten.  
Davon einmal abgesehen aß er schon seit Wochen genauso viele gekochte Eier wie die schlangenhafte Dame.  
„Nein, sie will Heute mit den Kindern zum Halloweenausflug in den Wald. Die Zentauren haben wohl etwas leicht gruseliges für die Kleinen geplant, deswegen gehen auch die anderen beiden Lehrer mit, falls eines der Kinder vor Schreck wegläuft. Aber im Grunde werden sie nur etwas kreischen und dann Honigbonbons bekommen... Ich habe auch eine Schüssel Süßigkeiten gekauft, nur zur Sicherheit, falls ein paar Kinder bei mir anklopfen. Dann schicke ich ihnen Raphael und Fenrir um sie zu erschrecken. Hat Melina schon eine Antwort geschickt?“  
Harry hatte sie zu seiner kleinen Feier, am Abend, eingeladen, nichts besonderes, nur ein weiterer Grund für Met, Kakao und Tee. Und einem guten Essen, welches sie schon am Vortag kochten und nun gut verstaut im Kühlschrank wartete.  
Die Zusage, oder Absage, von Melina ging natürlich direkt an Lucius. Sie wusste auch, dass die Beiden gerade zusammen wohnten und deswegen konnte sie sich direkt an den bevorzugten Mann richten. Vielleicht noch mit ein paar lieben Worten zusätzlich auf den Antwortbrief geschrieben.  
Dadurch das die Wirtin hundert Kilometer von Nemuritor weg wohnte, sahen sich die Beiden aber einfach zu selten und der Malfoy hatte immer noch keine Zeit gefunden sich um ein eigenes Haus zu kümmern.  
Aber das Rathaus war schon abgerissen worden und Tsun zusammen mit Salmissra in deren Haus gezogen.  
Doch die Naga ließ einen Großteil ihrer Sachen bei Athalus, wenn das Rathaus wieder stand würde sie zurück zu ihm und seiner Familie ziehen. Was auch immer sie da fand, und was die Elfen davon hatten, sie mochten es wohl sehr.  
Wobei Salmissra im Grunde natürlich lieber mit Tsun zusammen wohnte, Harry schmunzelte beim Gedanken daran das er es war, der die Beiden irgendwie zusammen brachte. Und das gleich an seinem ersten Tag in Nemuritor... nein, eigentlich hatte er nur den richtigen Schubs gegeben, und doch war er recht stolz darauf.  
Ob das mit Melina und Lucius auch etwas wurde?  
Oder brauchten sie eventuell auch einen richtigen Schubs... wobei, nein, Lucius würde das auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise erledigen, so jemand wie er brauchte keine Hilfe.  
„Sie kann kommen, muss aber heute Abend das Gasthaus aufmachen. Dann kommen die ganzen gruseligen Gestalten zu ihr und wollen Halloween begießen. Das bedeutet, sie ist nicht bei der Feier dabei, aber ich erwarte sie gleich zum Frühstück.“  
„Gut das ich so etwas auch erwartet habe“ Harry zog den Zauberstab und schwang ihn kurz, woraufhin etwas Platz geschaffen wurde und der Esstisch sich vergrößerte. Lucius machte sich daran das Frühstück zuzubereiten, währenddessen bekamen die Wölfe, und die Schlange, rohen Speck zum Naschen gereicht.  
„Pass auf das du nicht zuviel gibt’s, ich will nicht das die Drei fett werden. Besonders bei den beiden Graubärten kann das sicher schnell passieren“ schnurrte Harry grinsend und wurde dann von Raphael und Fenrir ins Wohnzimmer gejagt. Dort sprangen sie ihn an, er fiel auf den weichen Teppich und wurde dort gemeinschaftlich abgeschlabbert.  
Dabei quiekte er wie ein ganzer Haufen Ferkel, zappelte lachend unter den Beiden herum und genoss es sichtlich so mit ihnen zu spielen.  
„Lasst ihn ganz“ bestimmte Lucius und öffnete dann Severus, der war natürlich als Erster da und verkündete, dass Thirig nur wenig später nachkommen würde.  
„Er versorgt erst noch die Ponys... Harry was machst du da unter den beiden Wölfen? Wenn ihr ihn beißt ziehe ich euch einmal durch den ganzen Wald, und zwar an den Schwänzen... und ich meine nicht die, mit denen ihr gerade wedelt.“  
„Sie machen mich nur nass“ Harry drückte die Beiden von sich, zog sich dann am Fell von Fenrir auf die Beine und zauberte sich trocken:  
„Und Werwolfsabber hat bekanntlich auch eine heilende Wirkung, wobei die eher von der unangenehmen Sorte ist. Wieso bist du heute so bleich?“  
„Ich gehe als Vampir“ schnaubte Severus amüsiert und schüttelte dann den Kopf:  
„Ich verdaue immer noch saure Stutenmilch, habe im Halbschlaf nicht darauf geachtet was ich da trinke und Thirig lässt sie wohl stehen um Butter da raus zu zaubern. Ich brauche dringend ein eigenes Heim, Fenrir lässt keine saure Milch herum stehen.“  
„Aber dafür schnarcht er das die Wände wackeln“ strahlte Harry glücklich, er war sehr zufrieden mit seinen beiden Lieblingswölfen und wollte sie auch nicht mehr missen. Da ertrug er auch mal das Schnarchen von Fenrir, oder die Macken seines Liebsten.  
„Das höre ich gar nicht“ winkte Severus ab und bekam einen starken Kaffee hin gehalten:  
„Der wird meine Übelkeit sicher vertreiben.“  
Natürlich war ihm übel, jeder andere hätte sich auch noch einmal hingelegt oder sich gar im Bad übergeben, aber Severus nahm es einfach an und ignorierte die Probleme in seinem Magen mit eiskalter Disziplin.  
Harry hatte inzwischen auch einen Trank gegen seine morgendliche Übelkeit bekommen, oder gegen die, die ihn immer erfasste wenn er wütend oder traurig wurde.  
Wenn ihn etwas erschreckte oder zum Lachen brachte, eigentlich immer dann wenn die Gefühle und Hormone mit ihm durch gingen.  
Es war wirklich lästig gewesen, nun aber dank dem Professor kein Problem mehr.  
Männer hatten es ja allgemein nicht einfach, wenn sie schwanger wurden, da die Natur ja so etwas nicht kannte, aber nicht nur der Held nahm so etwas gerne in Kauf.  
Und nun hatte er sogar einen Ersatzvater für seinen kleinen Sohn bekommen, wobei, eigentlich ganz viele.  
„Jamie kommt heute“ Tsun betrat das Rankenhaus und schüttelte sich den Schnee ab, Harry holte ihm ein Handtuch womit sich der Bürgermeister erstmal die Glatze abwischte und dann fragend angesehen wurde:  
„Hier ich habe euch Wurst mitgebracht.“  
Er holte zwei große Salamis hervor und schob sie den Wölfen in die gierigen Mäuler. Das war natürlich eine Bestechung, damit er nicht eventuell angeknabbert wurde, und sie wirkte.  
Fenrir und Raphael waren überglücklich damit und machten es sich kauend vor dem Kamin gemütlich.  
„Jamie“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und dann öffnete er auch Melina die Tür, Athalus, Thirig und Gvenlyn folgten, es dauerte nicht lange da saßen sie alle zusammen beim Frühstück.  
Nur Talana und Salmissra fehlten, erstere war genau wie die Grundschullehrerin auf einem Ausflug in den Wald, nur würde der wahrscheinlich anders aussehen als der, der kleineren Kinder.  
„Ein fahrender Händler, wenn er kommt ist es immer ein großes Ereignis. Er hat Dinge die wir nur sehr selten, oder gar nicht, in Nemuritor bekommen“ erzählte Tsun ernst:  
„Schmuck in allen Preislagen zum Beispiel, oder edle Kleidung. Er kommt viermal im Jahr, eigentlich ist das hier sein Herbstbesuch, aber das Wetter sieht ja eher nach Winter aus. Kurz vor Weihnachten kommt er aber noch einmal. Dann wird er die meisten Sachen los und hat das Beste dabei, er macht halt ordentlich Geschäft wenn alle Geschenke kaufen.“  
„Ich freue mich immer wenn Jamie kommt“ strahlte Melina:  
„Dafür muss ich aber immer hier ins Dorf, denn er meidet mein Gasthaus. Verdenken kann ich es ihm nicht, er weiß ja nicht vorher was bei mir gerade sitzt. Mit Menschen hat er aber zum Glück keine Probleme, er treibt sogar Handel mit ihnen, und mit den Vampiren. Er ist eher jemand der die zu großen Gestalten nicht sehen möchte, oder die Zentauren.“  
„Hat er Angst“ fragte Harry neugierig und zauberte sich den Geldbeutel herbei, um zu sehen wieviel er bei diesem Jamie ausgeben konnte.  
„Er ist kein Mensch und er stammt nicht von hier“ erzählte Athalus:  
„Seine Rasse ist sehr selten und fast schon vom Aussterben bedroht. Es gibt sie nur noch in Brasilien und da wurden sie von den magischen Menschen sehr lange gejagt. Seine Art ist nicht unsterblich, eher wie ein magischer Mensch nur etwas langlebig. Deswegen ist er von Natur aus schon sehr vorsichtig, aber er kann jemanden auch mit nur einem Schlag töten. Und das mit der bloßen Hand.“  
„Er ist dir recht ähnlich, Harry“ überlegte Gvenlyn ernsthaft:  
„Ganz süß und schlank, sehr lieb, aber wenn es um etwas wichtiges geht, dann ist er knallhart. Und wenn es ums Geschäft geht, da lässt er sich grundsätzlich nichts vormachen. Man kann aber immer mit ihm handeln.“  
„Er ist nicht günstig“ nickte Melina zustimmend:  
„Ich kaufe den Schmuck für meine Hörner bei ihm, derweil ein Kleid, aber das war es dann auch schon. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen und mein Geld holen.“  
„Ich bezahle heute für dich“ bestimmte Lucius sofort und wurde glücklich angestrahlt. Die Dame interessierte sich also doch für die luxuriöse Variante des Einkaufens, aber wohl wirklich nur viermal im Jahr und da war der Malfoy gerne bereit seine Geldbörse für sie zu zücken.  
„Dann kann ich dir auch gleich etwas neues für deine hübschen Hörner kaufen“ bestimmte er und stellte ihr eine Tasse Tee hin:  
„Wir waren jetzt dreimal aus und du hast jedes Mal die gleichen Ringe getragen.“  
„Ich habe noch etwas wertvollere zu Hause, aber die möchte ich nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen tragen, einer Hochzeit vielleicht“ schmunzelte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Das war ein eindeutiger Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und Harry glitt ein freches Grinsen über die Lippen.  
Dann aber sah er ernst in seinen Geldbeutel und stellte fest, dass er in letzter Zeit mehr ausgegeben als eingenommen hatte.  
„Das sieht schlecht aus und die Bank hat Heute zu“ seufzte er leise und wurde daraufhin schmusend von Raphael angestubst:  
„Hat Jamie auch Lebensmittel?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Tsun:  
„Trüffel und Hummerpastete, Kürbis und Mango aus Japan und Fleisch aus Schottland. Das eben, was man hier so selten bekommt.“  
„Er hat auch ausgestopfte Tiere“ schnaubte Thirig in seinen Kakao:  
„Oder Muggelgeräte die keiner versteht. Spielzeug aus Gummi und Klopapier aus Seide.“  
„Also alles was ich gerne hätte, außer vielleicht das Klopapier aus Seide... wer braucht so etwas? Aber ich bin eh pleite“ stellte Harry stöhnend fest:  
„Wäre ich doch gestern zur Bank gegangen.“  
„Ich wusste gestern auch noch nicht, dass Jamie kommt“ nickte Tsun:  
„Habe erst gerade die Nachricht bekommen, er wird wohl gegen Mittag eintreffen und bis zum Abend bleiben.“  
„Ich gebe dir etwas“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Davon kaufst du auch den beiden Fellträgern hier was nettes. Fleisch aus Schottland dürfte zumindest Fenrir gut gefallen, schau wie er schon wedelt und dabei findet er das lächerlich.“  
„Die Beiden dürfen übrigens nicht mit zu Jamie“ erklärte der Bürgermeister ernst und wurde von Fenrir verwirrt angesehen:  
„Raphael kennt ihn schon und er weiß, man legt sich als Werwolf sehr ungern mit ihm an. Bleibt ihr Beiden lieber hier, wir bringen euch dann etwas mit. Jamie's Ankunft ist sicherlich das Ereignis des Tages und glaubt mir, ihr werdet dieses Halloween auch schon allein deswegen sehr angenehm in der Erinnerung behalten.“


	25. Milch

„Da kommt er, jedenfalls bin ich mir sehr sicher, dass er es ist“ Harry stand am Küchenfenster und sah hinaus, als eine große, schwarze Kutsche eintraf.  
Das Gefährt wurde von zwei jungen Thestralen gezogen und war vollkommen mit einer dunklen Plane geschützt, behangen mit mehreren merkwürdigen Sachen. Harry erkannte spontan einen Eulenkrauler, etwas was es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gab und nur noch als antikes Dekorationsstück in den Zimmern hing.  
Früher benutzte man so etwas um widerspenstige Posteulen zu kraulen und dadurch an ihren neuen Besitzer zu gewöhnen.  
Durch die weit fortgeschrittene Zucht aber brauchte man so ein Ding nicht mehr, Severus' alter Zeus war noch so eine Eule gewesen, der neue schon nicht mehr. Man bekam die Eulen ja fast schon fertig serviert, alles was man ihnen danach beibrachte machte es entweder schlechter oder besser.  
Auch darauf hatte der Held geachtet, als er den neuen Zeus für Severus aussuchte. Er hatte den süßesten und liebsten Uhu ausgesucht, einen der jeden sofort in sein Herz schloss und so niedlich war, dass sogar ein Eisberg bei diesem Anblick zu Schmelzen begann.  
Harry war der festen Meinung gewesen, dass Severus ein Tier brauchte, welches ihn dazu ermutigte Zuneigung zu zeigen. Es hatte eindeutig funktioniert, denn die Beiden waren immer noch ein Herz und eine Seele.  
Damals nach der Übergabe, hatte der Professor seinen Lieblingshelden zum Essen eingeladen und danach waren sie zum ersten Mal im Bett gelandet.  
Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gern daran, auch an die Beziehung an sich, etwas was eigentlich besser lief als mit Draco danach.  
„Wieso grinst du so“ wollte Severus wissen, der das sah.  
„Ich habe mich an den Tag erinnert, als ich dir damals Zeus schenkte“ schnurrte der Held und sofort wurde der Zaubertränkemeister rot wie eine Tomate, Raphael knurrte eifersüchtig.  
Er schien den Braten schon zu riechen, die Anderen zum Glück nicht. Sie waren damit beschäftigt sich warm anzuziehen, Harry schlüpfte in seinen Mantel und Gvenlyn half ihm dabei diesen zuzuknöpfen.  
Das machte sie aber nicht nur bei ihm, sondern auch bei Lucius und Athalus, besonders letzterer schien daran derweil zu verzweifeln. Er wurde aber auch von seinen Flügeln gestört, da er diese in Harrys Wohnzimmer nicht ausbreiten konnte.  
„Ich gehe vor und sichere uns einen Platz vorne in der Schlange“ bestimmte der Dunkelelf dann und war schnell draußen, Harry versorgte die Werwölfe noch schnell mit genügend Fleisch.  
„Bleibt hier, dann bringe ich euch etwas leckeres mit“ bestimmte er:  
„Schokolade für Morgen, zum Beispiel. Vielleicht hat der Händler ja englische Schokolade dabei.“ Sofort sabberte Fenrir auf den Teppich, er beschwerte sich schon seit seiner Ankunft über die rumänische Schokolade und Harry war ja immer darauf bedacht, dass es seinen Lieben gut ging.  
Wenn ihm die rumänische Schokolade zu bitter war, dann bekam er eben die süße aus England... nur auf Dauer musste er sie wohl selbst bestellen.  
An diesem Tag durften die Beiden aber noch keine Schokolade essen, wenn sie verwandelt waren hatten auch Werwölfe die tierischen Organe und die vertrugen so etwas nicht.  
Harry hatte keine Lust seinen Teppich zu reinigen, nur weil dann weder Fenrir noch Raphael rechtzeitig nach draußen kamen... und der Held wollte auch nicht wissen wie die Haufen der Beiden aussahen, oder gar rochen.  
Sie verließen das Rankenhaus und tatsächlich hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet, zum Glück aber war Athalus schnell genug gewesen und stand an zweiter Stelle.  
Vor ihm war nur Sam, der Pan kaufte bei einer verhüllten Gestalt Blumensamen und handelte mit wilden Gesten. Schnell gingen sie zu Athalus und stellten sich zu ihm, sofort wurde hinter ihnen geknurrt und geschimpft.  
„Das ist eine ganz legitime Methode“ wehrte Tsun sofort ab.  
„Aber nur weil du auch davon profitierst“ schimpfte ein zotteliger Zwerg:  
„Jetzt stehen wir noch länger in der Kälte herum.“  
„Ihr könnt ja auch nichts kaufen und dafür im Warmen sitzen“ schlug Lucius vor und hatte im nächsten Moment einen Schneeball im Gesicht.  
Melina kicherte fröhlich auf, glaubte aber nicht das Lucius darauf einging... sie irrte sich, er zog blitzschnell den Zauberstab und schon, in der nächsten Sekunde, hatte jeder in der Schlange einen Schneeball im Gesicht. Auch die, welche eigentlich nichts damit zu tun hatten, Harry und Tsun zum Beispiel.  
Selbst Melina war nicht verschont worden, wohl weil sie gekichert hatte, sonst wäre Lucius auch in diesem Moment ein Gentleman gewesen.  
Schon wollten sie alle Schnee aufheben und...  
„Schluss hier“ schimpfte eine junge, aber feste Stimme und irgendwie erinnerte diese den Helden an Draco, der konnte genauso Autoritär klingen:  
„Benehmt euch, oder ich packe sofort wieder ein und reise ab.“  
Sofort waren alle still und stellten sich brav an, Sam war nun fertig und brachte seine Einkäufe heim.  
„Und diese legitime Methode ist unfair“ bestimmte der verhüllte Verkäufer, man sah nur seine Hände, und die tiefblauen Augen hervorblitzen:  
„Ihr mischt euch jetzt unter die Schlange, nur der Schwangere darf hier bleiben, damit er nicht zu lange frieren muss. Auch wenn er nach Werwolf stinkt.“  
„Ich rieche sehr gut nach Werwolf“ schnaubte Harry ungehalten, seine Freunde mischten sich in die wartende Menge, der Händler hatte die Macht. Er war es der seine Sachen schnell packen konnte und abzog, nichts mehr an sie verkaufte.  
Selbst Lucius sah ein, dass er da keine Chance dagegen hatte und zudem wollte er ja Melina etwas Schmuck kaufen. Sie freute sich darauf und er durfte sie nicht enttäuschen, erst recht nicht nachdem er ihr Schnee ins Gesicht zauberte.  
„Deiner Meinung nach, für mich stinkt das“ nickte dieser doch recht mysteriöse Jamie und nahm dann die Plane fast ganz ab, wohl hatte er sie vorher nur darüber gelassen, weil Sam eh nur pflanzliches kaufte.  
„Ich liebe meine beiden Wölfe eben und da stinke ich gerne nach denen“ maulte Harry anklagend, er ließ sicher nichts auf Fenrir und Raphael kommen. Und egal wie sehr er nach ihnen roch, alle seine Freunde hatten sicherlich nichts dagegen, nicht mal Severus beschwerte sich und der besaß die feinste Nase unter den Menschen.  
„So sehr das du ihr Blut trinkst, der Gestank kommt sicher nicht nur von der Tatsache, dass du mit ihnen deine Zeit verbringst.“  
„Es hat mich nicht nur einmal geheilt, kann ich jetzt was kaufen? Und zwar auch Fleisch für die Beiden, die nicht mal hier mit aussuchen dürfen.“  
„Weil sie im Fell stecken. Ich weiß genau was an Halloween los ist und eigentlich habe ich gehofft, dass ich dadurch mindestens von dem Bäcker verschont werde. Und jetzt hast du schon zwei Werwölfe erwähnt.“  
„Es macht keinen Unterschied zu allen anderen Tagen, sie können nur nicht reden und laufen auf vier Beinen. Sie sind Beide über vierzig Jahre alt und wissen auch an solchen Tagen wer sie sind. Sehe ich da etwa Angst?“  
Eindeutig war dieser Jamie dem Sohn von Lucius sehr ähnlich und natürlich ließ er sich genauso heraus fordern.  
„Ich habe keine Angst“ fauchte der Händler böse.  
„Dann kann ich sie ja holen, damit sie sich ihr Fleisch selbst aussuchen können“ Harry zeigte auf einen Schinken, der da im Innern der Kutsche hing. Den würde er sich auf jeden Fall holen, vorausgesetzt er bekam überhaupt noch etwas verkauft.  
„Pah, ich habe keine Lust auf einen Baum klettern zu müssen, nur weil die hinter mir her sind“ fauchte Jamie weiter.  
„Sie sind harmlos.“  
„Dir gegenüber vielleicht, aber nicht mir“ zischte der Händler und nahm wütend seinen Umhang ab. Hervor kam ein junger Mann mit Katzenohren und entsprechendem Schwanz, die Füße steckten in Stiefeln die auch passend für Pfoten hätten sein können.  
Harry und Lucius klappten die Münder auf, Severus betrachtete den jungen Mann nur neugierig, aber auch er zeigte sich erstaunt.  
Jamie's Fell an den Ohren und und dem Schwanz sah nach Tiger aus, sein normales Kopfhaar zeigte sich dunkelblond und zudem waren seine Augen wie die einer Katze geformt.  
Tiefblau und mandelförmig.  
Der Rest war aber menschlich, wobei man aber nicht sicher sein konnte, was da nicht noch magisch verborgen wurde.  
„Das erklärt einiges“ stellte Lucius sehr überrascht fest:  
„Jetzt streitet nicht und handelt lieber, lasst die Werwölfe im Haus.“  
Nun war auch klar, wie Jamie jemanden mit einem einzigen Schlag töten konnte, sicher versteckte er nicht nur eine ordentliche Kraft in seinen Gliedmaßen.  
„Gut handeln wir“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Hast du zufällig eine Kaffeemaschine da?“  
„Muggelgeräte“ staunte Jamie und öffnete einen weiteren Teil seiner Kutsche.  
„Eine Mikrowelle“ quietschte Harry glücklich auf sprang an die Kutsche heran und schloss das Gerät fröhlich in die Arme. Das war eindeutig besser als alles was er erwartet hatte... und eine Kaffeemaschine gab es auch.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso du das Ding brauchst“ stellte Lucius ernst fest, als Harry seine neu erworbene Mikrowelle verzauberte und dann in der Küche platzierte:  
„Was auch immer das ist.“  
„Ich zeige es dir“ strahlte Harry, während die Freunde wieder alle im Haus waren und Severus den Händler durch das Fenster beobachtete.  
Der Held verrührte nun Kakao und kalte Milch, in einer Tasse, stellte diese dann in die Mikrowelle und holte sie wenig später heiß heraus.  
Lucius beobachtete das schweigend, schien dann aber die Möglichkeiten zu erkennen und Harry musste ihm eine Schüssel mit kaltem Pudding erhitzen.  
„Aber so etwas kann man auch zaubern“ stellte Athalus ernst fest:  
„Besonders du und selbst ich...“  
„Aber Thirig zum Beispiel nicht, und Tsun ist genauso magisch unbegabt“ erinnerte Harry ihn:  
„Oder Salmissra. Sie können sich dann jederzeit selbst bedienen, besonders dann wenn ich nicht mehr so oft von dem Sofa aufstehen möchte. Ich habe schon alle Bücher über magische, Männerschwangerschaften gelesen. Irgendwann werde ich stundenlang auf dem Klo sitzen oder Wasser in den Beinen haben, da ist es gut wenn mein Besuch sich selbst etwas schnell warm machen kann. Übrigens auch das Essen vom Vortag. Und was das Wichtigste ist, ich kann hier drin die Babymilch genau und perfekt erwärmen, kein Zauber ist so präzise, denn es geht nach Zeit. Ebenso beim Babybrei, ich werde dafür noch Zauber auf die Mikrowelle legen. Und von der Kaffeemaschine will ich gar nicht reden, es ist eine für mehrere Tassen gleichzeitig, so schnell kann ich gar nicht zaubern. Schade das ich Jamie nicht für heute Abend einladen kann, wir haben uns dann ja noch ganz nett unterhalten.“  
„Er ist süß“ bestimmte Severus plötzlich und wurde von allen erstaunt angesehen:  
„Was denn? Ich bin immer noch schwul und Single, da darf ich so ein Kätzchen süß finden. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er noch Heute mit mir ausgeht.“  
„Stell dir vor, er macht das“ warnte Harry den Professor:  
„Und nehmen wir an, er möchte etwas festes mit dir... was ist dann mit Fenrir und Raphael? Von Raphael können wir ihn fern halten, aber von Fenrir sicher nicht, immerhin hast du ihm versprochen, dass er mit dir zusammen wohnen darf. Und angenehm wird das Ganze auch nicht wirklich sein, besonders nicht für Jamie und seine feine Katzennase. Wir riechen doch alle irgendwie nach Werwolf. Ich will ihn dir nicht ausreden, aber du solltest ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, bevor du ihm Blumen bringst.“  
Auch Severus Snape konnte sich schnell für etwas Neues begeistern, besonders wenn es schlank, niedlich und männlich war. Da kannte Harry natürlich die Vorlieben seines Ex und er wusste auch wie er diese zu bremsen hatte.  
Damit zum Beispiel, dass er an den Verstand des Professors appellierte.  
„Er hat Recht“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Und zudem, wir haben doch für heute Abend eine Feier geplant. Harry hat gerade das ganze Fleisch bei Jamie gekauft und zudem schon vor gekocht. Lass es gut sein, Sev, du findest auch sicher noch jemand anderes, mit dem du ausgehen kannst. Nemuritor ist voll mit allen möglichen Gestalten, da kannst du dir sicher was passendes aussuchen. Und so schwul bist du nicht, du bist schon früher immer mal wieder bei einem hübschen Damenhintern schwach geworden.“  
Der Zaubertränkemeister antwortete nicht, er sah stattdessen nur schweigend raus und beobachtete Jamie dabei wie dieser seine Waren verkaufte.  
Der Held kannte diesen Blick, das war der des „Ich will es haben, also bekomme ich es auch“ -Professors, hoffentlich machte Severus keinen Fehler.  
Doch dann war Fenrir plötzlich draußen und Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, der alte Wolf hatte einfach die Tür geöffnet und das Haus verlassen, lief zur Kutsche von Jamie.  
Der sah sofort was da auf ihn zukam, fauchte und zischelte, sprang dann mit einem Satz auf das Dach seines Gefährts. Vier Meter war das Ganze schon hoch, aber aufgrund der Tatsache das es sich bei dem Händler um einen Katzenmenschen handelte, war dieser Sprung dann doch nichts besonderes mehr.  
Die Thestrale scheuten etwas, gingen aber zum Glück nicht durch, Fenrir sprang erst auf den Kutschbock und war dann schnell bei dem fliehenden Katzenmenschen.  
Dieser sah sich nun in der Bedrängnis, er kam nicht mehr weg, Harry wollte schon hinterher, aber Tsun hielt ihn fest.  
Da fuhr Jamie ein paar Krallen aus und verpasste Fenrir einige warnende Schläge. Dabei fauchte er wie eine Straßenkatze, die um ihre hart erkämpfte Mahlzeit bangte.  
Aber der Werwolf ignorierte das einfach, kam immer näher und war dann auf einmal über Jamie, beschnupperte ihn dort oben auf dem Dach der Kutsche.  
Der Händler fauchte und zischte, wollte Fenrir kratzen, kam aber nicht durch das dicke Winterfell und wurde dann ordentlich abgeschlabbert.  
„Lass das, lass das“ quietschte Jamie nun, ließ die Krallen aber wieder verschwinden und versuchte den schlabbernden Werwolf wegzudrücken. Der ließ das aber natürlich nicht zu, schnuffelte in den Katzenohren herum und stupste ihn mit der Nase an.  
Die Situation entspannte sich, nun kam auch Raphael neugierig raus und sprang auf das Dach, untersuchte Jamie schlabbernd.  
„Wenn sie sich heute vertragen, dann auch später einmal“ stellte Lucius fest und Severus machte sich auf den Weg um Blumen zu kaufen. Hoffentlich mochte der Händler dies, eventuell sollte er noch ein paar wohlduftende Kräuter in den Strauß mischen lassen.  
„Geht weg“ fiepte Jamie auf dem Dach herum:  
„Ich muss meine Sachen verkaufen.“  
Nun sprangen die Werwölfe runter, er kletterte ihnen hinterher und verschenkte englische Würste an sie. Eindeutig hatte der Händler da Harry einiges an Fleisch noch vorenthalten, wohl um nicht alles nur an eine Person zu verkaufen und somit den Zorn einiger Dorfbewohner auf den Helden zu schicken.  
Die beiden Wölfe wedelten wieder, kamen mit der Wurst zurück und sahen sehr glücklich aus, Harry aber musste Fenrir dann doch eine Standpauke halten.  
„Was wäre, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte“ schimpfte er und untersuchte den alten Wolf auf Wunden:  
„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass er irgendwo Krallen versteckt, Katzen sind im Grunde alle gleich. Und was macht Severus da, er lädt ihn wirklich zum Essen ein... verdammt, das ist doch ein fahrender Händler, der muss doch seine Sachen auch woanders verkaufen und kommt nur viermal im Jahr hierher.“  
„Bist du eifersüchtig“ wollte Melina neugierig wissen und Raphael knurrte schon wieder, nun aber um zu zeigen, dass Harry mit ihm zusammen war und nicht mehr mit Severus.  
„Nein bin ich nicht, ich will nur das Beste für ihn, er ist streckenweise sehr lange alleine und was ist wenn Jamie ihn verlässt, weil es ihn wieder auf Reisen zieht? Severus tut sich schwer etwas neues zu finden und sieht grundsätzlich keinen Sinn darin eine Beziehung mit jemanden zu führen, der nicht hundertprozentig zu ihm passt.“  
„Dann fährt Severus eben mit Jamie mit, so alt ist er auch wieder nicht, dass er nicht noch ein paar Nächte inner Kutsche schlafen kann“ schnaubte Thirig amüsiert:  
„Du willst ihn wohl unbedingt bei dir behalten, wirst aber sicher bald soviel zu tun haben, dass du ihn gar nicht mehr brauchst. Und hast ja noch die Wölfe hier in Reichweite.“  
Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und sah dann wie Jamie sich über die Blumen freute, verlegen herum wackelte und zustimmend nickte.  
Dabei wurde der junge Katzenmensch abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht... wobei jung...  
„Er ist nicht unsterblich, oder so?“  
„Sagte ich doch schon“ erinnerte Tsun den Helden:  
„Diese Art altert wie ganz normale Menschen, Jamie war achtzehn als er nach Rumänien kam, zwanzig als er fahrender Händler wurde und jetzt dürfte er ungefähr fünfundzwanzig sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, lass uns hier lieber dekorieren und das Fleisch in den Ofen werfen.“  
Severus kehrte zurück als Harry gerade die Girlanden auspackte.  
„Jamie kommt heute Abend zu unserem Fest, danach gehe ich mit ihm noch ein wenig spazieren... er mag nur Geflügel und Fisch, und er verträgt vor Allem kein Schweinefleisch und keine Milch.“  
„Ich taue ihm ein Hähnchen auf“ bestimmte Harry strahlend und konnte so erneut die Mikrowelle einweihen, innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten war das Hähnchen aufgetaut und konnte zubereitet werden.  
Dabei wäre das mit einem Zauber doch schneller und besser gelungen, der Held erwähnte beim Marinieren nicht, dass er in dem Tier noch einen gefrorenen Kern fand... diesen zauberte er dann heimlich weg.  
In der Zwischenzeit wurde das Wohnzimmer dekoriert und auch die Werwölfe halfen ordentlich mit. Fenrir schob zum Beispiel einen dicken, ausgehöhlten Kürbis vor das Haus und platzierte ihn passend.  
Danach wurden schwebende Lichter entzündet, der Kamin ordentlich angeheizt und kaum ging die Sonne langsam unter, klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Das wird er sein“ bestimmte Severus und öffnete Jamie, ließ ihn eintreten.  
Der Katzenmensch hatte sich nun etwas bequemeres angezogen, wirkte noch etwas zögerlich als er das fremde Haus betrat. Und dazu roch es wirklich überall nach Werwolf, die Beiden lagen mit einem Pferdebeinknochen vor dem Kamin. Sie rauften ein wenig darum, beachteten Jamie gar nicht und der fühlte sich daraufhin auch etwas sicherer. Und das trotz der Tatsache er die Beiden nun kannte, er war immer noch sehr vorsichtig ihnen gegenüber.  
„Wohnt ihr alle hier“ fragte er neugierig und durfte sich dann erstmal an den Tisch setzen.  
„Nein“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Fenrir und Lucius wohnen nur zeitweise hier, der Werwolf dort und er. Severus wohnt zur Zeit bei Thirig, aber die eigenen Häuser sind schon in Planung. Ich brauche bald den Platz für das Kind... ich habe dir ein Hähnchen gemacht.“  
„Da ist eine Schlange“ stellte Jamie fest und zeigte auf Lissa, die gerade aus ihrem Korb schaute.  
„Eine Katze“ zischelte diese daraufhin:  
„Eine menschliche Katze. Meine Vorfahren kennen diese Art, in unseren Genen ist dies geblieben, wir sind keine Freunde, brauchen aber einander um zu leben... dort wo unsere Vorfahren sind.“  
„Das ist Lissa“ stellte Harry seine zischelnde Freundin vor:  
„Sie lebt auch hier.“  
„Sehr niedlich“ nickte Jamie und bekam dann das Hähnchen in mehreren Variationen serviert, während die Anderen sich nun auch an den Tisch setzten:  
„Dort wo ich herkomme, sind Schlangen so etwas wie Schafe oder Schweine für uns, wir leben von ihnen und beschützen sie gleichzeitig. Wir zaubern aus ihrer abgeworfenen Haut Kleidung und essen unbefruchtete Eier. Aber das ist schon lange her, ich bevorzuge auch eher Baumwolle und Brokat. Das sieht alles sehr lecker aus... Danke.“  
Jamie öffnete den Mund, steckte sich ein Stück Fleisch hinein und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft wie sich so spitze Eckzähne beim Küssen anfühlten... der arme Severus.


	26. Sphynx

„Verdammt, was habe ich gestern getrunken“ als Harry am Morgen nach Halloween aufwachte, hatte er nicht nur schreckliche Rückenschmerzen, sondern auch sein Kopf dröhnte als wäre eine Horde Zentauren darüber galoppiert.  
„Milch, Tee und Kakao“ kam von Raphael, der noch halb schlafend neben ihm lag:  
„Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, ich habe auf dich aufgepasst. Wir sind zusammen ins Bett gegangen, da haben die Unten noch gefeiert. Hab auch gehört wie Fenrir sich verwandelt hat und dann mit feierte.“  
Der Bäcker stand mühsam auf und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass dieser in der Nacht zu ihm ins Bett kam und sich dort dann wohl verwandelte.  
Entsprechend nackt war der Anblick, der sich dem Helden nun bot, es war das erste Mal und Harry zeigte sich begeistert.  
„Nicht anziehen“ bat er und wurde neugierig angesehen, Raphael hatte die Augenklappe schon in der Hand und zeigte Harry nun auch das vernarbte, nur halb offene, Auge.  
„Willst du Sex“ wollte der Werwolf neugierig wissen und der junge Mann hätte fast zugestimmt, wenn nicht ein stöhnendes „Nein“ aus dem Raum nebenan käme. Da hatte es wohl jemand nicht mehr bis nach Hause geschafft, Harry konnte es nicht genau hören, nahm aber an das es sich um Severus oder Thirig handelte.  
„Wahrscheinlich ein anderes Mal“ seufzte er:  
„Dann wenn wir wirklich alleine sind.“  
„Elendiges Pack“ schnaubte der Bäcker amüsiert und ging ins Bad:  
„Nisten sich alle bei dir ein... wenn die alle ausgezogen sind, trägst du schon eine ständige Wassermelone mit dir herum und hast sicher keine Lust auf Bettkämpfchen.“  
„Es ist ja nicht mehr lang, nur noch gut sechs Monate und dann zwei um den Kaiserschnitt gut verheilen zu lassen.“  
„Ich beiße dich nach der Geburt, dann heilt der in wenigen Sekunden“ schlug Raphael vor und die Dusche war zu hören  
„Wenn mich einer beißen darf, dann nur Fenrir und dann nur einen Monat vor der Geburt. Dann wird das Kind ein halber Werwolf und ich muss mich nur einmal in der Schwangerschaft verwandeln. Und ich bin soweit, dass ich von der Schwangerschaft nicht geheilt werde.“  
So etwas passierte eigentlich nur in den ersten Wochen und war auch sehr selten, wohl aber weil Schwangere normalerweise nicht gebissen wurden. Dann sah der neue Zustand des Körpers das Kind als Fremdkörper an und stieß ihn ab. Das geschah aber nicht mehr, wenn der Nachwuchs schon ordentlich entwickelt war und auch von dem neuen Zustand als Kind erkannt wurde.  
„Willst du denn ein Werwolf werden“ fragte ein nasser Raphael, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, das gefiel Harry sogar noch mehr als nur der nackte Bäcker an sich:  
„Schlecht wäre es bestimmt nicht.“  
„Es ist aber auch nicht schlecht ein Mensch zu bleiben, auch nicht in Nemuritor. Ich will nur gebissen werden, wenn ich mich mit irgendwas zu sehr quäle. Gerade habe ich Rückenschmerzen, da kommt der Wunsch schon ein wenig auf. Aber sicherlich sind die gleich vorbei und dann möchte ich auch kein Werwolf mehr werden. Und das Kind wird es auch gut, als Mensch, haben.“  
Harry rollte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand dann selbst im Bad, während Raphael sich das anzog was er bei seinem Lieblingshelden lagerte.  
„Du hättest lieber Fenrir an deiner Seite.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ kam aus dem Bad:  
„Aber wäre Fenrir zwanzig Jahre jünger, würde ich ihn lieben. Aber dann hätte ich dich auch gar nicht kennengelernt und würde bei ihm in der Kolonie leben.“  
„Du hättest dann für ihn deine damalige Beziehung verlassen.“  
„So ist es“ duschte Harry:  
„Aber du solltest dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Fenrir ist auch nicht so schwul wie er immer tut, wenn eine hübsche Lady sich für ihn interessiert, nimmt er auch die. Ich bin aber schwul wie zehn rosa Pinguine im magischen Las Vegas. Selbst eine Horde Veelas könnte mich nicht dazu bringen, mich anders zu interessieren.“  
„Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass Veelas dieses Land hier meiden. Es ist ihnen zu dunkel. Ich geh schon mal runter.“  
Die Tür war zu hören und nur wenig später folgte ihm ein frisch geduschter, und gemütlich angezogener, Held in die Küche runter. Dort stand Severus am Herd und machte Frühstück, an seinem Rücken hing Jamie und ließ sich mit Ponyspeck füttern.  
Sie aßen sowieso sehr selten Schwein, aber der Speck war wohl nun extra gekauft worden, wahrscheinlich hatte Severus ihn noch am frühen Morgen beim Metzger besorgt.  
Denn eigentlich besaß Harry so etwas nicht.  
Fenrir saß am Tisch, Lucius war nicht zu sehen.  
„Thirig ist sicher bei den Ponys“ überlegte der Held, Raphael mischte einen Brötchenteig zusammen und wenig später schon, befanden sich sechs davon im Ofen.  
„So ist es“ nickte der Professor.  
„Wer liegt dann im Zimmer, neben meinem?“  
„Lucius, er hat einen Kater und hat mir gestern Abend noch sein Zimmer überlassen. Dort ist das Bett größer und ich hatte ja einen Gast.“  
Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, da brauchte er wirklich nichts zu sagen, diese Geste allein reichte schon.  
„Nicht wie du denkst, aber ich wollte Jamie auch nicht in seiner kalten Kutsche schlafen lassen, wenn man sich das Bett teilen kann. Mein Zimmer bei Thirig ist jedoch zu klein für Zwei.“  
„Ist die Kutsche wirklich so kalt“ staunte Harry, normalerweise schlief doch Jamie ständig darin.  
„Nichts geht über Körperwärme“ nickte der Katzenmensch heftig und schnurrte dann leise, sofort bekam Severus rote Wangen.  
„Irgendwas muss ich gestern verpasst haben“ stellte der Held fest und bekam erstmal eine Tasse heißen Kakao, saß dann gemütlich am Esstisch und als Lucius kam, setzten sie sich alle daran.  
„Ich muss zur Mittagszeit den Laden für ein paar Stunden aufmachen“ erklärte Raphael ernst:  
„Und vorher einige Kuchen backen. Die meisten hier feiern den Tag nach Halloween noch einmal kurz mit Kuchen und Torten. Danira wird sich auch schon fertig machen, um das dann gleich zu verkaufen. Es ist ein ruhiger Tag und er läutet die Weihnachtszeit ein.“  
„Ich habe einmal ein paar Kerzen geschnitzt, sie sind schon was älter, sehen aber noch gut aus“ Harry lief hoch in sein Zimmer und kam mit etlichen Kerzen und Tannen an:  
„Verkaufe sie doch zusätzlich zu den Kuchen, eine Galleone reicht mir da.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ nickte der Werwolf und zauberte den Haufen in seine Bäckerei:  
„Ich werde sie mit Schleifen, in kleinen Tütchen, an die Kuchen binden und das dann im Paket verkaufen.“  
„An die erinnere ich mich“ stellte Lucius fest und trank eine ganze Tasse Kaffee mit einem Zug leer, der Kater musste gigantisch sein:  
„Du hast sie uns letztes Weihnachten zur Dekoration ausgeliehen und auch dafür geschnitzt. Wir hatten Weihnachten mit viel Holz und natürlichen Sachen gefeiert, das war sehr gemütlich.“  
„Das war wirklich sehr schön“ brummte Fenrir, sich erinnernd, und saugte dann seinen Speck ein:  
„Hat mir gut gefallen und bietet sich hier auch an.“  
„Es wird auf jeden Fall ein sehr warmes, kuscheliges Weihnachten“ bestimmte Harry und beobachtete Jamie dabei, wie dieser sich einige der Schnitzereien ansah.  
„Die sind sehr gut“ stellte er fest:  
„Du solltest sie nicht nur in der Bäckerei verkaufen, sondern einen eigenen Laden aufmachen.“  
„Dafür reicht es nicht“ wehrte der Held gelassen ab:  
„Ich mache das nur nebenbei und wenn das Kind da ist, wird es wohl noch weniger werden.“  
„Und dann musst du finanziell abgesichert sein“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Hast du dir das mit dem Nachnamen überlegt, oder heiratet ihr schon bald.“  
„Wir heiraten noch nicht, nicht in diesem Jahr und wahrscheinlich auch nicht im nächsten“ bestimmte Harry ernst und Raphael nickte zustimmend:  
„Ich will meinen kleinen Sohn aus dem Gröbsten raus haben, damit ich ungestört und ohne Sorgen eine entsprechend große Feier veranstalten kann. Keiner sollte zuhause bleiben müssen, nur damit ich einen Babysitter habe.“  
„Außerdem dachte ich schon daran, dass wir in Schottland heiraten“ überlegte Raphael und wurde erstaunt von allen angesehen:  
„Ich bin ein McQuinn, ich sollte dort heiraten wo meine Wurzeln sind und für Harry wäre es sicher auch nicht schlecht. Die Freunde von hier nehmen wir dann einfach mit, keiner sieht so unmenschlich aus, dass es Probleme geben könnte.“  
„Salmissra“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Pah“ wehrte Lucius ab:  
„Wir feiern im Manor und es werden nur Leute eingeladen denen wir auch vertrauen und die mit einer halben Schlange keine Probleme haben. Also... die Hochzeit wird so bald nicht geschehen, dann ist es noch wichtiger, wenn dein Sohn ein Malfoy wird. Das ist finanzielle Absicherung für euch Beide, und das für immer.“  
„Er hat recht, Tsun kann da sicher was regeln“ nickte Raphael ernst und stand dann auf:  
„Irgendwann wirst du keine Zeit mehr für das Schnitzen haben, und wenn du sie doch findest, dann machst du lieber etwas anderes. Thirig will dir Emma schenken, du hast noch Lissa... Und du sollst trotz Kind immer noch das tun was du willst und die Tiere sind dir bestimmt wichtiger als Holzstücke.“  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte Harry:  
„Und ich habe sicher nichts dagegen den „Potter“ loszuwerden. Tsun kommt bestimmt heute Nachmittag zum Kuchen essen her, dann können wir das besprechen.“  
„Ich mache um sechzehn Uhr zu“ bestimmte Raphael:  
„Dann bringe ich einen Erdbeerkuchen mit.“  
Und weg war er, Harry seufzte und Jamie betrachtete immer noch die Schnitzereien, er war sehr nachdenklich geworden.  
„Ich könnte einige mitnehmen und wenn ich zurückkehre, gebe ich dir das Geld“ schlug er vor.  
„Da bin ich gegen“ meldete Severus sich:“  
„Denn ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen. Gleich gehen wir raus und packen deine Kutsche aus. Das Zeug kommt hier auf den Dachboden und du bleibst in Nemuritor.“  
Dem Katzenmenschen klappte der Mund auf, als er den Professor erstaunt und entsetzt anstarrte. Damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet, besonders nicht damit, dass Severus sich so entschlossen zeigte.  
Für Harry aber war das nichts besonderes, ihm war es damals nicht anders entgangen. Nach dem ersten Mal hatte Severus einfach die heldenhaften Sachen aus der winzigen Wohnung geholt, während Harry noch schlief, und dann durfte dieser auch nicht mehr ausziehen.  
Aber diesmal würde der Professor nicht den Fehler machen und Jamie einem anderen Mann überlassen.  
„Mein Dachboden ist frei“ nickte Harry zustimmend und biss in eines der Brötchen:  
„Irgendwann müssen da die Sachen hin, die das Kind nicht mehr braucht... Wiege und so, aber das dauert noch sehr lange und bis dahin kann man da einiges lagern. Vorausgesetzt man entfernt vorher den riesigen Wärmestein. Und wenn Severus sein Haus hat, wird er sicher dort mindestens einen Keller mit einbauen.“  
„Die Sachen sind wertvoll“ ächzte Jamie nun:  
„Die kann man nicht einfach einlagern, die müssen verkauft werden.“  
„Wir bauen ein Ladengeschäft mit in das Haus“ bestimmte Severus sofort, zauberte sich Papier und Feder herbei, Lucius nahm ihm das aber schnell ab. Der Zaubertränkemeister konnte nicht wirklich gut zeichnen, erst recht keine Häuser.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ brummte Fenrir plötzlich, während Thirig das heldenhafte Heim betrat:  
„Es wird ein Laden für Alles. Wir verkaufen deine Sachen, die Schnitzereien von Harry und die Ponysachen von Thirig. Ich könnte natürlich noch Wurst und Schinken herstellen, aber ich will dem Metzger keine Konkurrenz sein, deswegen gibt es in dem Laden keine Lebensmittel. Ich bin ein bescheidener Wolf, ich brauche nur zwei Zimmer für mich.“  
„Ich will nicht mit dem Werwolf zusammen wohnen“ maulte Jamie sofort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Ich kann ihn zwar akzeptieren, aber nicht auf Dauer. Besonders dann nicht wenn der Vollmond naht.“  
Es trat Stille ein, Fenrir und Severus wollten zusammen leben, weil sie sich gut verstanden, aber...  
„Ich lasse Fenrir sowieso nicht mehr gehen“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich, da musste schnell ein ordentlicher Plan her, ein wenig umdenken in Allem:  
„Wenn alles ausgezogen sind, bin ich wieder allein hier und Raphael will ich wirklich nicht hier haben. Ich glaube fast, meine Kopfschmerzen kommen daher, dass er mich in der Nacht geschlagen hat.“  
„Kann hinkommen“ schnaubte Thirig amüsiert:  
„Er hat einen sehr wilden Schlaf.“  
„So wird es sein. Also ich denke das Kind bleibt in meinem Nebenzimmer bis es drei oder vier ist, vielleicht fünf, dann mache ich ihm ein Kinderzimmer auf dem Dachboden. Der ist groß und hoch genug, es fehlen nur ein oder zwei Fenster. Fenrir muss bis dahin mit einem Zimmer auskommen, dann kann er auch das Nebenzimmer nutzen.“  
„Pah, das Zimmer in dem Lucius gerade sitzt, reicht vollkommen“ wehrte der alte Wolf ab:  
„Sorgen machen mir eher die Verwandlungen, wenn ich zu alt für den Wald werde. Und der Welpenschutz des Kindes, der hört auf wenn es fünf wird, wie bei den Kindern in der Kolonie. Am Ende kann ich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in den Wald, und wenn es nur das Wetter ist, und denke der Kleine ist ein leckerer Happen.“  
„Dann wird er eben, wie die Kinder in der Kolonie, gebissen“ bestimmte Harry und aß sein Brötchen gelassen auf, während er von allen Anwesenden erstaunt angesehen wird:  
„Von Raphael in diesem Fall, um die Bindung zu stärken. Unser gemeinsames Kind muss er auch irgendwann beißen, Halbwölfe haben es definitiv schwerer als vollständige Werwölfe. Und in Nemuritor wird es sicher keine Probleme geben.“  
„So viele Werwölfe“ beschwerte Jamie sich.  
„Das wirst du überleben“ brummte Fenrir leicht ungehalten:  
„Musst ja nicht mit denen zusammen wohnen, hast mich schon aus meinem zukünftigen Heim vertrieben.“  
„Ich baue dir einen Keller ein“ bestimmte Severus und Lucius zeichnete diesen mit ein:  
„Da kannst du dich für immer drin verwandeln und weil wir das Haus nebenan haben werden, machen wir auch eine Verbindung zu diesem hier. Wahrscheinlich einen Flur oder ähnliches, mit zwei Türen und zwei Schlössern. Und den Keller sichern wir mit Zaubern, davon aber mal abgesehen brauchst du den auch erst in zwanzig Jahren. So alt bist du noch nicht.“  
„Ihr könnt nicht einfach so über mich bestimmen und auch nicht einfach so euer Leben für mich ändern“ kam es von Jamie, er war aber auch ganz rot um die Nase herum und sein Schwanz zuckte verlegen, eindeutig gefiel es ihm so.  
„Wir sind flexibel und du warst zu lang allein unterwegs, das ist doch alles nichts für einen jungen Mann“ erklärte Lucius nur und präsentierte dann den neuen Entwurf für das Haus des Professors:  
„Wobei es natürlich gut ist, dass wir mit dem Bau noch nicht angefangen haben. Das Rathaus nimmt zuviel Zeit ein, aber bald ist es soweit, also wenn du noch Wünsche hast, dann sag es jetzt.“  
„Ich will ein Haustier“ schmollte Jamie nun:  
„Eine Katze, sie soll ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen.“  
„Nur eine magische Sphynx, ich kann keine Haare in meinen Tränken gebrauchen“ bestimmte Severus sofort, auch er hatte da ein Wörtchen mitzureden und nahm sich das Recht einfach.  
„Die stammen ursprünglich aus meiner Heimat und werden dort auch noch derweil gezüchtet“ staunte Jamie sofort:  
„Aber die sind schrecklich teuer, eine kostet an die zehntausend Galleonen. Sie sind unsagbar eigensinnig und deswegen sehr schwer magisch zu züchten.“  
„Wenn du eine Katze willst, dann bekommst du eine, aber ich kann nur eine haarlose Rasse halten, wenn ich Fenrir den Keller überlasse“ erklärte der Professor ernst:  
„Und bei der Erziehung, des Tieres, setze ich da ganz auf deine Fähigkeiten.“  
„Ich verliere auch Fell.“  
„Du hast nur Fell an den Beinen, den Ohren und dem Schwanz“ wehrte Severus gelassen ab:  
„Außerdem duschst du, bürstest dich und trägst Kleidung.“  
„Du hast also Jamie schon nackt gesehen“ stellte Harry fest und spitzte die Lippen.  
„In Shorts“ schnappte der Zaubertränkemeister verlegen, rot wurde er aber trotzdem. Und Jamie wurde ebenfalls sehr rot im Gesicht, da war wohl doch mehr gelaufen als sie zugaben.  
Normalerweise war Severus doch nicht so, andererseits... eigentlich schon, und so einem Schnurren konnte er sicherlich nicht widerstehen.  
Doch Harry sagte erstmal nichts mehr dazu, im Grunde war es ihm auch egal was sein Ex da trieb, solange er selbst nichts davon mitbekam... selbst dann wenn es ein Zimmer weiter geschah.  
„Wo hat Fenrir eigentlich letzte Nacht geschlafen“ fragte er dann.  
„Auf dem Sofa“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Es war unbequem, ich war aber eh halb im Koma, verdammter Met. Habe gleich nach der Rückverwandlung, ein paar Krüge, von dem Teufelszeug gehoben und konnte danach nicht mehr klar denken.“  
„Hat dir aber geschmeckt“ lachte Thirig fröhlich:  
„Solltest trotzdem keine weitere Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen und das Zimmer von Severus ist zu klein für zwei. Kannst bei mir einziehen, empfange aber auch gerne Lucius.“  
„Vielleicht habe ich bei dir mehr Ruhe zu arbeiten“ überlegte der Malfoy ernsthaft:  
„Der Stall und das Rathaus sind schon im Bau, fehlt noch das gemeinsame Heim von Tsun und Salmissra, meines und das von Severus und Jamie. Ich kann auch niemanden aufnehmen, da ich für Melina gleich mit plane, muss sie nur noch davon überzeugen das weiße Fläschchen zu verlassen und hier ein Gasthaus zu eröffnen... mmh vielleicht ein wirklich weißes Gasthaus, das gefällt ihr sicherlich, oben wohnen wir, unten gibt es die Wirtschaft. Nur zwei Zimmer für Gäste, so viele Reisende kommen nicht hierher“ er zeichnete wieder und hatte schnell ein entsprechendes Haus entworfen. Das sah wirklich gut aus und würde Melina sicherlich sehr gefallen, selbst Jamie zeigte sich beeindruckt.  
„Wieso hat unser Haus lauter Ranken, wie das hier“ fragte er dann und tippte auf das entsprechende Papier.  
„Weil ich es mir so wünsche, der Verursacher hat schon zugesagt Harrys Ranken zu erweitern“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Ich finde das gemütlich und im Frühling blühen sie angeblich auch.“  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen“ bestimmte der Katzenmensch:  
„Aber es wird schwer sein, das Reisen aufzugeben. Deswegen werde ich jetzt abreisen und nach Dezastru fahren. Ich werde dort erwartet, für weitere Städte habe ich mich nicht angemeldet.“  
Stille trat ein, dann nickte Severus plötzlich und bekam einen Kuss von Jamie, auf die Wange.  
„Ich bin sicher in zwei oder drei Tagen zurück, dann kannst du alles einlagern was ich nicht verkauft habe.“  
„Da bin ich gegen“ bestimmte der Professor:  
„Ich komme mit und sehe mir das Leben an, was du bisher geführt hast. Dadurch lerne ich dich besser kennen und bin sicher, dass du auch zurück kommst. Dezastru ist auf der anderen Seite des Waldes, also nicht aus der Welt und ich kann dir auch beim Verkauf helfen.“  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“ freute Harry sich.  
„Kannst was für mich erledigen, einen Brief abliefern“ schüttelte Thirig sich:  
„Schreibe ihn schnell und du gibt’s ihm den dortigen Ponyzüchter. Will ihm einiges sagen, aber nichts was mir Ärger bringt.“  
„Trotzdem sehe ich mir das an“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Bevor der Brief auf Reisen geht. Ich will nicht das so etwas, vor Gericht, gegen dich benutzt werden kann.“  
Es dem Zwerg auszureden, wäre sinnlos gewesen und zudem war dieser ja auch alt genug um zu wissen was er schrieb.  
Deswegen sagte Lucius auch nichts gegen den fertigen Brief und Severus steckte ihn sorgfältig ein.  
Jamie war inzwischen schon draußen, zusammen mit Fenrir packte er seinen Kram ein und machte die Kutsche fertig.  
„Was wollt ihr mit den Thestralen machen“ fragte Harry besorgt, als Jamie wieder ins Haus kam und seinen Mantel anzog.  
„Wahrscheinlich verkaufe ich sie schon in Dezastru, ich kenne den Weg durch den Wald und komme mit Severus auch zu Fuß hindurch. Meine Waren kann er klein zaubern“ überlegte dieser.  
„Wenn du sie magst, kannst du sie auch wieder mitbringen, vertragen sich bestimmt mit den Ponys“ schlug Thirig vor:  
„Musst aber für Weide zahlen, ein Stück davon ist mit mehreren Bäumen, dürfte für die Thestrale reichen. Füttern musst du sie auch selbst.“  
Jamie öffnete langsam den Mund, schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken und sah dann ernst raus aus dem Fenster, zu seiner Kutsche rüber.  
„Ich überlege es mir“ bestimmte er:  
„Wenn jetzt einer in Dezastru gut zahlt, dann habe ich sicher nichts dagegen. Es ist ein Wallach und eine Stute, mindestens die Stute kann man zur Zucht nehmen und ich habe die Beiden auch erst ein Jahr. Mein Herz hängt nicht allzu sehr an ihnen, wir werden sehen was daraus wird. Können wir los?“  
„Ich muss noch vorher zu Thirig und ein paar Sachen holen, außerdem alles zusammen zaubern. Falls Lucius dort einziehen will, braucht er nur meine Tasche wegräumen.“  
„Komme mit“ erklärte Thirig sofort und dann machten sich die Drei auch schon auf den Weg.  
„Severus meint es wirklich ernst“ stellte Harry fest und räumte das Frühstück weg:  
„Ich gebe zu, ein wenig betrübt bin ich deswegen schon. Aber ich freue mich auch für ihn. Jamie scheint mir der Richtige zu sein und er passt zu Severus... auch wenn ich etwas Angst habe, dass Lissa die zukünftige Nacktkatze mit einer nackten Ratte verwechselt.“  
„Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass diese Beiden sich niemals begegnet“ schmunzelte Lucius und zeichnete noch ein weiteres, sehr hübsches Haus.


	27. Allerlei

„Mehr nach Rechts, ja ja, ja noch ein bisschen“ Harry wedelte wild mit den Händen, Tsun, in seiner Drachengestalt brummte ungemütlich und bewegte dann das Schild noch etwas mehr nach Rechts.  
Diese Arbeit gefiel ihm wirklich gar nicht.  
Er trug das große Schild im Maul, flatterte über dem entsprechenden Haus und als der Held das Okay gab, kamen mehrere Leute an und befestigten das Ding schnell. Eigentlich keine schwere Arbeit, wenn er es eben nicht im Maul tragen müsste. Die Kette hatte sich schwer auf seine Zunge gelegt und klemmte zwischen die Zähnen, kein großes Problem, aber doch sehr unangenehm.  
Ein Monat war Halloween nun schon her, Harry trug eine kleine, runde Kugel mit sich herum und mit dem Schild war auch das letzte Haus fertig.  
Zuerst hatte Lucius das Rathaus und den Stall gebaut, dann das Haus für Tsun und Salmissra genau daneben. Danach war sein kleines Manor dran, da er das schuppige Pärchen mit dem Wohnhaus überraschte, und sehr glücklich machte, erlaubte der Bürgermeister dann auch ein weißes Haus. Lucius baute es direkt neben den Marktplatz und das Gasthaus darin hieß tatsächlich „Kleines Manor“.  
Melina hatte sich nach recht kurzem hin und her dazu bereit erklärt das weiße Fläschchen aufgegeben, und sich dann in diesem Gasthaus nieder gelassen. Wobei es ja eher wie ein Restaurant wirkte, das Ambiente war edel und doch robust, es gab nicht nur Eintöpfe, sondern auch Fischgerichte oder Steaks.  
Fenrir mochte besonders die Steaks.  
Für das Essen hatte der geschäftstüchtige Malfoy einen hervorragenden Koch eingestellt, Harry aß ebenfalls sehr gerne dort, aber nur wenn ihm dann mal nach dem edlen Zeug war.  
Normalerweise mochte er es eher wenn jemand zuhause für ihn kochte, und derjenige dann Fenrir, oder Raphael, hieß.  
Trotz der Tatsache aber, dass eben dieses Gasthaus eher ein Restaurant war, wurde das Gemeindehaus seit der Fertigstellung nicht mehr genutzt. Denn weder Lucius, noch Melina, hatten etwas dagegen, wenn man sich abends im größten Raum traf und einige Krüge Met hob.  
Und das war besonders Melina dann auch ganz lieb so, sie war glücklich, aber sie hielt auch gerne am Gewohnten fest.  
Da war sie aber nicht wirklich die Einzige, Salmissra hatte auch in diesem Gasthaus ihren Stammplatz bekommen.  
Nachdem das weiße Haus fertig war, baute Lucius das Heim von Severus und Jamie, gleich neben Harrys Rankenhaus und nun war dieses auch fertig. Mit dem Ladenschild und der Vervollständigung des Rankenwuchses, konnte man auch dort einziehen.  
Harry war wieder mit Fenrir allein, so wie am Anfang als dieser nach Nemuritor kam, um dem schwangeren Helden beizustehen. Als der junge Mann noch dachte, Lucius wolle ihm sein Kind wegnehmen, den jüngsten Erben der Malfoys... ein gigantisches Erbe wartete auf dieses Kind, und es bestand nicht nur aus sehr viel Geld.  
Fenrir konnte dem Helden nun wieder beistehen, für ihn kochen und ihm schwere Sachen tragen.  
Zwar war dieser noch nicht ganz unfähig geworden, aber er war nun mal ein Mann und die sollten normalerweise keine Kinder bekommen.  
Deswegen war es für schwerer als für eine Frau, Melina meinte sie habe Schwangere kennengelernt die wären noch im neunten Monat auf die Jagd gegangen. Etwas woran Harry nicht mal im Traum dachte.  
„Es ist fest“ meldete der alte Wolf, er saß oberhalb des Schildes und nahm Tsun die Kette ab, dieser landete daraufhin auf dem flachen Dach seines Hauses und verwandelte sich dort zurück.  
Lucius hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, das Dach war magisch verstärkt und es gab einen Eingang in das Haus, so konnte Tsun sich wesentlich öfters verwandeln als früher und nutzte das auch mal für einen Ausflug mit seiner Herzensdame.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er aus dem Haus und betrachtete ernst sein Werk.  
„Jamies Allerlei“ hieß das Geschäft, dazu gab es einen Hinweis, dass man an diesem Ort auch Harrys Schnitzereien kaufen konnte. In der Bäckerei gab es sie nun nur noch wenn Raphael sie zusätzlich zu seinen Kuchen verkaufte, so wie am ersten November, als sie ihm förmlich aus den Händen gerissen wurden.  
Einer kaufte damals einen solchen Kuchen, erzählte das weiter und um dreizehn Uhr, eine Stunde nach der Öffnung, hatte Raphael nichts mehr zum Verkaufen gehabt.  
Einige der Schnitzereien sah Harry dann wenig später wieder, in einigen Fenstern stehend, die Kerzen teilweise so verzaubert, dass sie tatsächlich leuchteten.  
So wollte er es haben, die Bewohner von Nemuritor sollten sich an den Sachen erfreuen und Jamie war bestimmt der beste Verkäufer dafür.  
Seine Preise waren fair, Harry bekam achtzig Prozent von dem was seine Schnitzereien einbrachten.  
„Wie es aussieht kann Jamie Morgen dann schon eröffnen“ stellte Tsun fest. Die Rasse des Katzenmenschen nannte sich Dagi-Raht, oder einfach Dagi, und war wirklich sehr selten geworden. Erst eine Woche zuvor hatte der junge Mann einen Brief aus seiner Heimat bekommen, dass seine letzte Tante verstorben war.  
Es betrübte ihn etwas, war aber kein Grund um dorthin zu reisen.  
Laut seiner Erzählung würde er, als letzter Erbe, etwas Fell und den traditionellen Schmuck geschickt bekommen, die Leiche selbst bekamen die Aasfresser.  
Wenn man im tiefsten Dschungel lebte, dann konnte man sich meist nicht noch um Beerdigungen kümmern, es war Tradition geworden die Toten einfach an einer gewissen Stelle abzulegen.  
Harry kam das auch nicht wirklich merkwürdig vor. Nagas zum Beispiel hatten bis noch vor zehn Jahren ihre Toten verspeist, solange bis sie sich endgültig für ein zivilisiertes Leben entschieden und solche Dinge hinter sich ließen. Lassen mussten... sonst hätte man sie nicht einmal in Nemuritor akzeptiert.  
Wobei man in ihrer Heimat immer noch den Wunsch äußern konnte nach dem Ableben gegessen zu werden, aber dann musste ein Gericht darüber entscheiden und nur Angehörige durften es tun.  
Salmissra hatte davon erzählt, sie wollte nicht gegessen werden, lieber beerdigt wie die meisten in Nemuritor.  
Sie sprachen irgendwann Abends über den Tod, und was dann mit den Körpern geschehen sollte, alle anwesenden Menschen wollten in Schottland beerdigt werden. Harry ebenso wie Severus und Lucius, auch Raphael, sie fühlten sich der Heimat immer noch verbunden und Harry wollte den dortigen Menschen auch nicht den Grabstein, zum Trauern, nehmen.  
Fenrir war es egal, wobei er tatsächlich etwas von Irland brummte, Harry würde eines Tages persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der alte Wolf nach Hause kam. Das hatte er sich schon vorgenommen, so wie seine Nachkommen ihn irgendwann nach Schottland brachten.  
Eventuell sogar auf den Friedhof von Hogwarts.  
Vielleicht kamen irgendwann Schüler dorthin um die Geschichte der Zauberei zu lernen, dann sahen sie den Grabstein eines Helden und diskutierten angeregt über dessen Taten.  
Er sollte aber auch wirklich nicht über seinen Tod nachdenken, aber das war wohl auch eine Folge der Schwangerschaft, man achtete sehr auf sich und machte sich mehr Gedanken über die Zukunft.  
Immerhin wurde auch ein Erbe geboren, ein Malfoy in diesem Fall, denn der Held trug nun auch den Namen von Lucius.  
Und er bereute es keinen Moment, „Malfoy“ war nun der Name den er bis zur Heirat mit Raphael tragen würde, und das dauerte sicherlich noch.  
Nicht das sie sich nicht lieben würden, es war nur einfach noch nicht die Zeit dafür gekommen.  
„Ich freue mich schon meine Schnitzereien im Schaufenster zu sehen“ nickte Harry heftig, er hatte schon alles mit Jamie besprochen und einige besonders schöne Stücke angefertigt. Zur Zeit arbeitete er an einem Nemuritor aus Holz, das wollte Tsun dann fürs Rathaus kaufen und sehr viel Geld dafür bezahlen.  
„Ich freue mich eher darüber, dass Jamie seine Kontakte noch hat und auch weiterhin Waren aller Art bekommt“ bestimmte der menschliche Drache:  
„So ist sein Laden etwas besonderes hier und wird auch gut besucht sein. Bald beginnt auch der Weihnachtsmarkt und er hat ja schon einen Stand angekündigt. Du solltest deine derzeitige Schnitzerei pausieren und ein paar Sachen im Geschenkbereich machen. Ich kann auch auf das Holzdorf warten, bis Weihnachten vorüber ist.“  
„Ich mache jedes Haus einzeln“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und ich arbeite nicht daran, wenn ich keine Lust habe, oder keine Zeit, deswegen werde ich sowieso nicht bis Weihnachten fertig. Egal ob ich etwas dazwischen schiebe, oder nicht. Ich werde sehen was ich als nächstes mache, noch ein Haus oder etwas anderes. Vielleicht noch ein paar Tannen oder Weihnachtsmänner.“  
„Salmissras altes Haus kannst du dir jedenfalls schon mal sparen, es wird in den nächsten Tagen von mir abgerissen“ Häuser abreißen konnte er als Drache ganz besonders gut, zweimal hatte er so etwas schon machen müssen.  
„Oh, das habe ich schon fertig, ich schenke es ihr zu Weihnachten. Dann hat sie ein Erinnerung daran, immerhin wuchsen darin ihre Kinder auf. Lucius will im Januar mit dem Bau der neuen Schule beginnen...“  
„Ich habe die Pläne schon gesehen und tatsächlich bezahlt das diesmal die Gemeindekasse, allein schon weil es ein wirklich fantastisches Gebäude wird.  
Grundschule, und weiterführende, in einem Gebäude, Platz sparend und sehr angenehm für Kinder und Lehrer. Salmissra kann dann ihre Schützlinge bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr durch die ganze Schulzeit begleiten... willst du deinen Sohn wirklich eines Tages nach Hogwarts schicken?“  
„Selbst wenn er nur ein Werwolf wird, und das wird er, reicht die magische Kraft nicht dafür um hier zu lernen. Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass auch Severus hier unterrichtet. Er kann nur Zaubertränke, jedenfalls hier, und das reicht einfach nicht für einen ordentlichen Abschluss. Ich will das mein Sohn alles erfährt, was auch ich in Hogwarts lernen konnte, es wird ihn stark machen und Werwölfe sind mittlerweile dort erlaubt. Er muss sich nicht mehr verstecken und doch ist ein guter Abschluss, besonders als Werwolf, sehr wichtig für das weitere Leben.“  
„Es gibt noch mehr magische Wesen, die einen Menschen in einen von ihrer Art verwandeln können“ erklärte Tsun trocken:  
„Und ich meine nicht Vampire, die können wir hier sowieso nicht gebrauchen. Ich kann dir mindestens vier anwesende Rassen aufzählen, die so etwas können. Zwerge, Dunkelelfen, Waldnymphen und auch ich bin dazu fähig.  
Wobei ich aber nicht wirklich dazu bereit wäre. Meine Art ist so alt wie die ersten Menschen, Verwandelte sind ungern gesehen und wurden immer nur als Sklaven gehalten. Heutzutage machen wir das nicht mehr, haben aber trotzdem nur Verachtung für diese Drachen übrig und derjenige der den Menschen verwandelte, wird verbannt. Also dein Sohn kann auch Zwerg, Dunkelelf oder Waldnymphe werde...“  
„Waldnymphen sind nur weiblich...“  
„Damit haben die Damen kein Problem, dann wird aus dem Sohn eben recht schnell eine Tochter“ schnaubte Tsun amüsiert und Harry quietschte erschrocken auf:  
„Wichtig ist, dass dein Kind auf jedem Fall ein reiner Mensch ist, wenn es geboren wird. Sonst geht nur noch Werwolf.“  
„Ich will auch keinen Zwerg als Kind, ich liebe Thirig unsagbar, aber als Kind möchte ich das nicht haben“ quietschte Harry entsetzt.  
„Er wird es auch wahrscheinlich nicht machen, die Geschichte der Zwerge ist steinig und qualvoll. Sie sind zwar zahlreich, es gibt aber wenige Damen und deswegen auch eine sehr geringe Anzahl von Kindern. Und das ist ihnen auch ganz recht so.“  
„Thirig ist aber nicht unsterblich, oder?“  
„Er altert sehr langsam. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist er selbst zweihundertfünfzig Jahre alt, frage ihn aber nicht danach. Er ist da immer sehr empfindlich. Das ist aber noch kein Alter, wo man als Zwerg schon mit einem Bein im Sarg steht. Eher das, in dem man eine eigene Familie gründet, wenn man genügend Auswahl hat.“  
„Es gibt keine Zwergenfrau in Nemuritor. Einige Zwerge ja, aber keine Ladys.“  
„Und trotzdem ist er nicht unglücklich mit seinem Leben, besonders nicht seit dem du hier bist und er endlich richtige Freunde hat. Mit den anderen Zottelbärten versteht er sich nämlich nicht sonderlich gut. Sie arbeiten mit Stein und Metallen, er mit Ponys, das bringt ihm keinen wirklich guten Ruf ein.  
Dann bleibt wohl nur noch der Dunkelelf, Athalus macht es bestimmt gern. Es gibt wenige von ihnen und sie werden sehr selten geboren, tatsächlich wird da hauptsächlich verwandelt. Er ist ein geborener Dunkelelf und hat deswegen die Fähigkeit dazu.“  
„Aber...“  
„Der Werwolf wäre dann aus der Nummer raus und es kann sein das dein Kind dir schneller wegfliegt, als wegläuft. Talana ist schon mit einem Jahr ihren Eltern sehr oft davon geflogen, durch das ganze Dorf, Athalus war damit zum größten Teil überfordert.“  
„Und das ist das einzige Problem?“  
„Hier in Nemuritor ja, du siehst ja, die Elfen hier mögen ihn und seine Familie. Aber außerhalb der Stadt dürfte es Probleme mit anderen Elfenarten geben, besonders die Bergelfen sind da sehr ungehalten den Dunkelelfen gegenüber.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Sie können nicht fliegen und finden ihre Heimat nicht sonderlich attraktiv. Und da Dunkelelfen nicht so erschaffen wurden, wie alle anderen Elfen, projiziert sich ihr Neid als erstes auf diese „Verwandten“. Aber für Nemuritor ist es möglich.“  
„Und dann hat mein Sohn Flügel und kann sich in England nicht blicken lassen, er ist dann ein Malfoy, er muss auch Pflichten erfüllen wenn sein Vater und Großvater tot sind. Nein das geht alles nicht, mein Sohn wird Werwolf und nichts anderes...“  
Harry schnaubte herausfordernd und verschwand dann in seinem Haus... Dunkelelf... das wäre doch fast etwas für den Helden selbst und nun wurde er auch ein wenig neidisch.


	28. Ziegenbeine

Harry saß auf einem Sessel und starrte seine Gäste an, na ja, eigentlich nur ein Gast lag im Fokus seines Interesses... Athalus.  
Der war mit seiner Familie zum Abendessen gekommen, da Harry sie einlud und auch ordentlich für sie kochte. Extra für Gvenlyn deren Lieblingssalat machte und Talana einige Süßigkeiten hinstellte, als wolle er die ganze Familie besänftigen.  
Da stimmte doch irgendetwas nicht.  
Dieses Essen hatten sie jedenfalls schon hinter sich gebracht und nun wurde der Dunkelelf sehr intensiv angestarrt.  
Erst versuchte Athalus dieses Starren zu ignorieren, rauchte mit den Männern eine Zigarre und bewunderte ein paar neue Schnitzereien, mittlerweile aber nervte es und langsam wurde er etwas ungehalten.  
„Was soll das“ schimpfte er dann plötzlich, als Antwort kam nur ein sehr ernster Blick des Helden:  
„Also was habe ich falsch gemacht?“  
„Er will etwas von dir“ verkündete Lucius:  
„Und er überlegt die ganze Zeit ob er diesen Wunsch wirklich vortragen soll. Er ringt noch mit sich. Ich kenne das, so hat er mich damals auch angestarrt als er mich um eine wichtige Sache bitten wollte.  
Ich glaube es ging um ein Gesetz was er für sich persönlich geändert haben wollte und er wusste, dass er damit zu mir kommen kann. Es war etwas ganz harmloses, aber normalerweise entspricht es gegen seine Moralvorstellungen so etwas Großes für sich persönlich zu erbitten.“  
„Ich kann keine Gesetze ändern...“ überlegte Athalus und musterte den jungen Mann ernst, dann kam plötzlich die Erleuchtung:  
„Wer hat dir davon erzählt? Vergiss es gleich, es ist zu schwierig und ich kann nicht garantieren das es keine unangenehmen Auswirkungen auf das Kind hat. Wir wussten bei Talana auch nicht was raus kommt.“  
Harry schwieg, schien aber noch nachdenklicher zu werden, sein Kind stand immer an erster Stelle.  
Egal wie wichtig ihm sein Wunsch war, das Kind durfte dabei nicht beeinträchtigt werden.  
„Ist doch schon alt genug“ schnaubte Thirig plötzlich, auch ihm schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein:  
„Müssten wissen wie weit es entwickelt ist, wenn schon alles dran ist, wird auch nichts mehr dazu wachsen.“  
„Ich kann einen Ultraschallzauber machen“ schlug Severus sofort vor:  
„Die neueste Errungenschaft, welche die magischen Menschen von den Muggeln übernommen hat. Wir können uns das Baby gern einmal ansehen, aber ich glaube nicht das schon alles entwickelt ist, dafür ist es noch zu jung und Männer haben es nun mal schwerer.“  
Severus hatte das magische Magazin für Heilkunde an Babys abonniert, eigentlich etwas was Harry machen sollte, aber der las schon das magische Magazin für Babykleidung und Babyspielzeug.  
Wahrscheinlich aber hatte der Professor den Zauber genau aus dieser Zeitung.  
„Schau nach“ forderte der Zwerg:  
„Wollen sowieso wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist, allein schon deswegen.“  
Severus zog den Zauberstab und der schweigende Held zeigte seinen Bauch vor, er wollte natürlich auch wissen ob alles ordentlich von Statten ging.  
Und so dauerte es nicht lange, da konnte man das Baby in Harrys Bauch bewundern, noch etwas schemenhaft und verschwommen, aber schon erkennbar und wohl auch vollständig.  
„Eindeutig ein Junge“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, als das Bild wieder verschwand:  
„Wie soll er denn jetzt heißen?“  
Harry schwieg, beim Namen tat er sich besonders schwer, und beobachtete Athalus dann wieder.  
„Ich bin immer noch dagegen, auch wenn das Kind schon voll entwickelt ist, da kann immer noch etwas nachwachsen.“  
„Worum geht es eigentlich“ wollte Raphael wissen, es dauerte manchmal etwas länger bis er sich etwas vorstellen konnte... wobei, wahrscheinlich lag so etwas gar nicht in seiner Zukunftsplanung.  
Wenn es nach ihm gänge, würde Harry so bald wie möglich von Fenrir gebissen werden und er selbst durfte dies dann bei den Kindern tun.  
„Harry muss von irgendwem erfahren haben, dass ich Menschen in Dunkelelfen verwandeln kann“ seufzte Athalus  
„Tsun“ kommentierte Harry dies und schon waren Raphael und eben dieser Dunkelelf, auf dem Weg zum Bürgermeister.  
Und wirklich keiner dachte daran die Beiden aufzuhalten.  
Natürlich wollte Raphael erstmal nicht das sein Liebster ein Dunkelelf wurde.  
Zwar vertrugen sich Werwölfe und diese Art, aber das war meist auch alles, denn immerhin waren Athalus und Co. auch zur Hälfte Vampir.  
Etwas was Harry natürlich dabei bedachte, aber er wusste auch das sich selbst bei der Verwandlung zum Vampir die Gefühle nicht änderten.  
Nur das Sexuelle etwas, doch die Liebe zu einer gewissen Person blieb bestehen. Und Athalus war kein Vampir, er war lebendig und ernährte sich nur zu bestimmten Zeiten von etwas Tierblut. Ansonsten bevorzugte er ganz normale Nahrung, konnte sich aber nicht vegetarisch ernähren, wie seine Frau.  
Etwas was Harry auch nicht vorhatte, er wollte weiterhin Fleisch genießen dürfen, denn dies tat er unsagbar gerne.  
„Es wäre schön noch einen halben Dunkelelfen in der Stadt zu haben“ überlegte Talana plötzlich:  
„Auch wenn dieser dann halb Mensch ist und wahrscheinlich nicht fliegen kann. Aber dann wäre ich mit meiner Art nicht ganz so allein wie sonst, auch wenn ich nicht der einzige Mischling bin.“  
„Gibt auch halbe Zwerge hier“ brummte Thirig gemütlich:  
„Lustige Gesellen, Zwerge sind mit so ziemlich allem kompatibel, sogar Pan und anderem Zeugs.“  
„Und wieso hast du keine Frau“ wollte Harry nun wissen und wurde sehr ernst angesehen, der Held aber fand, es sollte einmal geklärt werden:  
„Wenn Zwerge mit ziemlich allem kompatibel sind, kannst du dir auch eine Elfe, oder ähnliches, suchen.“  
„Größer als ich.“  
„Pan nicht, und ich glaube es gibt auch weibliche Pan. Ansonsten aber kann man ja auch flexibel sein. Ist Sam nichts für dich?“  
„Mag keine Ziegenbeine und außerdem, was ist wenn es nicht klappt... schickt er mir dann auch Ranken“ schnaubte Thirig sofort böse, eindeutig behagte ihm das Thema nicht.  
„Ich empfinde es als sehr unangenehm, wenn nicht alle meine Freunde glücklich sind“ meldete sich nun Jamie, der in der Nähe auf einem Sitzkissen Platz genommen hatte und dort seinen Schwanz bürstete. Er kuschelte noch nicht so wirklich gerne in der Öffentlichkeit mit Severus, eigentlich wussten sie auch nicht wirklich was die Beiden miteinander machten... Sex hatten sie aber schon gehabt, dessen war sich Harry vollkommen sicher.  
Leider zu sicher, denn er musste es einmal mit anhören.  
Er sah es Severus auch förmlich an, wenn dieser Morgens aus dem Zimmer kam... es war schon ganz gut das die Beiden nun ein eigenes Heim besaßen und Jamie wollte tatsächlich am nächsten Tag schon seinen Laden eröffnen.  
Raphael und Athalus kehrten zurück, sie rauchten und wiesen einige angebrannte Stellen vor. Normalerweise hätte Harry sich sofort um die Beiden gekümmert, aber Tsun würde ihnen nie ernsthaft wehtun und sie waren wohl auch eher böse als verletzt.  
„Hab Mitleid mit mir“ forderte der nicht wirklich siegreiche Werwolf von seinem Liebsten.  
„Es hält sich gerade in Grenzen, sicher habt ihr die Beiden bei etwas gestört“ wies Harry das Gesuch ab, woraufhin Dunkelelf und Werwolf recht rot worden:  
„Also bei einem sehr intimen Moment.“  
„Tsun war jedenfalls nur in Shorts und Salmissra zischelte sehr gefährlich aus dem Hintergrund“ schnappte Athalus verlegen und dann kratzten sich die beiden Störenfriede gleichzeitig am Hinterkopf.  
„Und wie hat er euch angebrannt, doch nicht extra verwandelt, oder?“  
„Er kann auch in menschlicher Gestalt Feuer spucken, aber er macht es nur wenn er wirklich böse ist. Und er war sehr böse“ fiepte Raphael mitleidsuchend:  
„Ich denke, wir dürfen uns bei ihm in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr melden. Sonst gibt’s noch heißere Hintern. Und ich bin dagegen, dass Athalus dich in irgendetwas verwandelt. Am Ende magst du mich nicht mehr und wirfst dich doch noch Fenrir in die Arme.“  
Das war wohl immer noch seine größte Befürchtung, solange mindestens bis Fenrir sich für irgendjemanden interessierte.  
„Da, der hat auch noch niemanden“ Thirig sah die Rettung, denn eigentlich war er ja das Thema gewesen, nun zeigte er auf Fenrir und glaubte von sich abgelenkt zu haben.  
„Ich bin sehr zufrieden“ bestimmte der alte Wolf:  
„Und ich habe genug zu tun, als das ich noch Zeit finden würde mir was fürs Bett zu suchen.“  
„Ich bin auch zufrieden und habe reichlich Arbeit. Außerdem mag ich nur Ladys und diejenige muss mir dann mit bei den Ponys helfen, so etwas macht nicht jede mit. Eine Vegetarierin kann ich auch nicht gebrauchen.“  
„Fenrir ist aber offener als du“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Er brummt jedenfalls niemanden an, der ihm an die Wäsche möchte.“  
„Woher weißt du das“ fragte der eifersüchtige Bäcker sofort nach.  
Er war immer noch nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt, einmal wegen der Dunkelelfensache, dann war Tsun ein Auslöser und danach zudem aufgrund seiner Eifersucht.  
„Verdammt Raphael“ beschwerte Harry sich nun:  
„Ich hab ihn mal ein paar Leuten vorgestellt und mit einigen war er auch aus. Ich kümmere mich eben um meine Freunde. Thirig kann ich aber niemandem vorstellen, weil ich die meisten Leute hier auch gar nicht kenne. Und von meinen Bekannten in England wird sich keiner mit einem zotteligen Zwerg einlassen wollen. Es muss jemand sein, der auf so etwas steht.“  
„Ich finde ihn süß“ bestimmte Jamie und wurde eifersüchtig angeknurrt, von Severus natürlich, der konnte so etwas auch ganz gut:  
„Er wäre sicher was für einen Dagi, oder eine. Aber leider habe ich keine weiblichen Verwandten mehr, sonst hätte ich eine hierher eingeladen. Und Freunde hatte ich in der Heimat auch keine, ich war etwas... schwer zu ertragen. Deswegen bin ich auch nach Rumänien gekommen, hier ist ja alles und jeder willkommen. Doch das ist wohl nicht wirklich das Thema, es ging darum das Harry gerne ein Dunkelelf sein will.“  
„Ich will nichts tun was mein Kind gefährden könnte.“  
„An unsere Beziehung denkst du da wohl gar nicht“ maulte Raphael anklagend.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sich meine Gefühle für dich verändern würden. Wenn dann höchstens deine für mich, sieht ganz danach aus als würdest du mich nicht mehr lieben können wenn ich spitze Ohren und Flügel habe.“  
„Natürlich, mir ist doch egal wie du aussiehst, selbst wenn Thirig dich jetzt zum Zwerg machen würde.“  
„Geht nur bei Kindern“ schnaufte der Zwerg sofort und stopfte sich noch die Pfeife:  
„Hab gesehen wie gut Harry in der Luft ist, wie er ohne Angst von einer Riesenrad-Gondel zur Anderen gesprungen ist. Fenrir hat heute schon gezittert als er drei Meter, über dem Boden, ein Schild befestigen musste. Harry kann aber auch in zwanzig Metern Höhe noch herum hüpfen, der würde sicher gut fliegen können... und dann auch dem Kind hinterher.“  
„Ich sehe Flügel für mein Kind nicht als wirklich wünschenswert“ seufzte Harry ernst:  
„Was ist wenn es irgendwann der letzte Malfoy ist und wichtige Pflichten übernimmt. Zum Beispiel im britischen Ministerium, die kriegen doch schon das kalte Grauen wenn man ne merkwürdige Augenfarbe hat.“  
„Ich denke das hat sich alles bald erledigt“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Melina möchte so bald wie möglich schwanger werden, sie hat Angst das meine Potenz zukünftig abnimmt. Irgendwann wird es so sein und dann kann auch kein Säftchen mehr helfen, ich bin nun mal ein Mensch und schon fünfzig Jahre alt.  
Ein direkter Nachkomme von mir, hat jedenfalls auch bei den Pflichten Vorrang. Von Draco erwarte ich da gar nichts mehr, er hat sich sein eigenes Leben aufgebaut und Melina selbst kann schon ihre Hörner unsichtbar machen. Sollte unser Kind, wider Erwarten, Hörner haben, wird dieses auch die Fähigkeit dazu haben. Aber bei dreiviertel Mensch sind Hörner wohl sehr unwahrscheinlich.“  
„Melina kann nur Mädchen und auch ihre Tochter wird nur Mädchen können, das ist die Natur der Waldnymphen“ warnte Harry ernst.  
„Auch das weiß ich und mir ist das ganz recht, ändert aber nichts daran wer hier in der Rangfolge höher ist. Du brauchst dir also im Grunde keine Sorgen machen, wenn dein Sohn Flügel und spitze Ohren bekommt, dann wird er eben Pflichten übernehmen für die man nur eine Posteule braucht. Es wird sicher so sein, dass ich meiner Tochter alles Nötige beibringe, bloß diesmal etwas anders als bei Draco. Sanfter und mit wesentlich mehr Freiheiten, sie darf gerne das Gasthaus übernehmen oder einen Pan heiraten, was sie will. Solange sie nur an der Familie festhält.  
Ich sehe schon, wenn ich Draco dann von seiner Schwester schreibe, wird er schnell auf der Matte stehen und sich um sein Erbe sorgen.“  
„Dann kann ich ihm gleich noch sagen, was ich davon halte, dass er Harry mit dem Kind hat sitzen lassen. Soll er nur kommen, ich erwarte ihn und werde Harrys Ehre ordentlich verteidigen“ schimpfte Raphael:  
„Ich bin aber immer noch gegen die Dunkelelfen-Sache. Er kann sich schnell für etwas Neues begeistern und am Ende steht er auf Elfen... oder gar Vampire, dann bin ich sicherlich abgeschrieben.“  
„Schwachsinn“ wehrte Athalus gelassen ab:  
„So etwas ist noch nie passiert. Er wird auch weiterhin schwul und auf Werwölfe fixiert sein, und Vampire mögen keine Dunkelelfen. Sie sehen uns genauso als Schande wie die Elfen.“  
„Ich mag Werwölfe schon sehr lange“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Eigentlich seit ich Fenrir kenne und das sind schon einige Jahre. Ich bin treu, deswegen habe ich mich damals nie auf die Suche nach einem passenden Werwolf gemacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch einmal für etwas anderes begeistern kann. Hier in Nemuritor lebt ja einiges und trotzdem habe ich mich für einen Werwolf entschieden, das spricht doch schon für meine dauerhafte Vorliebe. Hätte mir auch Severus zurückholen oder einen der Zwerge angeln können, wobei... eher einen Elf als einen Zwerg. Aber möglich wäre hier alles gewesen.“  
„Ich bin trotzdem immer noch dagegen, so etwas darf man auch nicht einfach so schnell entscheiden, an einem Abend und zwischen zwei Zigarren.“  
„Und die Zeremonie ist auch kein einfacher Biss, oder Austausch von irgendwelchen Flüssigkeiten. Ich muss zaubern, Blut wird fließen und Harry wird dem Tod einmal sehr nahe sein.“  
Der Held wurde blass.  
„Ich beiße dich gerne beim nächsten Vollmond“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:  
„Das weißt du, dann bist du mein Welpe und ich kümmere mich um dich, bis ich in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehe. Du hast also im Grunde die Wahl, wenn du kein Mensch bleiben willst, dann Dunkelelf oder mein süßer Welpe.“  
Und schon wurde Harry knallrot, daran hatte er aber auch noch nicht gedacht.


	29. Flügel

Harry seufzte leicht verzweifelt auf und atmete dann die kühle Luft tief in sich ein.  
Er war endlich an einem Ort angekommen, wo er einmal allein sein konnte. Keiner folgte ihm dorthin, teilweise weil sie es nicht konnten, nicht wollten, oder nicht wussten das er sich dort befand.  
Einige von seinen Freunden hatten sich auch schon verabschiedet, lagen in ihren Betten und träumten wahrscheinlich von Weihnachten und leckerem Essen... oder einfach den Dingen die sie am nächsten Tag tun wollten.  
Und das war auch gut so, so hatte er endlich einmal seine Ruhe und konnte über sich und sein zukünftiges Leben nachdenken.  
Es war Nacht und er hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden, also war er einfach an den Ranken seines Hauses hochgeklettert und setzte sich einigermaßen bequem auf sein Dach. Einige der Ranken dort waren so dick, dass man mehr oder weniger gut darauf sitzen konnte, andere schienen dicke Stacheln entwickelt zu haben. Aber diese waren so groß, dass sich höchsten Tsun, als Drache, aus versehen daran stechen konnte. Harry würde ihm sicher irgendwann einmal davon erzählen, aber notwendig war es wohl nicht wirklich, Tsun landete lieber auf seinem flachen Dach, als auf dem spitzen von Harry.  
Natürlich war es kalt, der Boden schon seit Tagen immer wieder gefroren und Minusgrade sicherlich nicht das was man sich als schwangerer Mann antun sollte... aber er hatte sich warm angezogen und dann auch entsprechend verzaubert.  
Deswegen spürte er fast gar nicht wie kalt es wirklich war, seine Nase fror ein wenig, sonst aber ging es ihm wirklich gut auf seinem Platz.  
Magie war eben doch sehr nützlich und schön, besonders wenn man sie gebrauchte um unangenehmen Situationen zu entgehen.  
Wahrscheinlich aber suchte Fenrir nach seinem Lieblingshelden schon, oder war mit dem Krug Met in der Hand eingeschlafen.  
Dieser Abend... Harry wusste immer noch nicht was er tun sollte.  
Mensch bleiben?  
Dunkelelf oder Werwolf werden?  
Er atmete tief durch und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen seinen Beinen, schlang die Arme darum und atmete die Wärme langsam ein. Es war wirklich schwer... würde Harry nur für sich entscheiden, er hätte sicher sofort den Dunkelelfen genommen, aber nun war er ja zu Zweit.  
Aber das Raphael ihm so viele Steine in den Weg legte...  
„Wenn du ein Dunkelelf wirst, weiß ich nicht was ich tun werde“ hatte der Werwolf gedroht, bevor er nach Hause ging, wie sehr also liebte er den Helden dann?  
Es waren doch im Grunde nur ein paar Flügel, spitze Ohren und dunklere Haare.  
Die Organe veränderten sich ein wenig, nicht aber die Gefühle.  
Raphael hätte es eindeutig lieber, wenn sich der Held seiner Rasse anpasste und ein Werwolf wurde... Fenrir würde dies auch lieber sehen, aber er wollt das Harry glücklich wurde und überließ diesem die Entscheidung.  
Wieso konnte Raphael nicht ein wenig mehr wie Fenrir sein?  
Etwas zog leicht an den Ranken und dann sah Harry wie Jamie zu ihm rauf kletterte, beobachtete wie sich dieser neben ihn setzte.  
Eindeutig war dieser Platz doch nicht sicher genug vor den Freunden, es hätte ihn aber auch ein wenig gewundert wenn eine Katze nicht an diesen Ort käme.  
Jamies Augen leuchteten merkwürdig, wohl weil sie nun für ihn in der Dunkelheit sehen mussten. Dies hatte auch ihre Farbe verändert, aus dem strahlenden Blau war etwas dunkles geworden, grün wirkend, fast schwarz.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du dir einen hohen Punkt gesucht hast. Fenrir sucht dich und hat mich hier rauf geschickt. Dafür hat er mich aber nicht aus dem Bett geholt, ich war noch im Laden und habe etwas eingeräumt“ erzählte der Katzenmensch und streckte sich etwas:  
„Der Rest schläft aber schon, besonders Severus, er schnarcht wie zehn alte Waschweiber beim morgendlichen Bad im Fluss. Zum Glück macht er das nicht allzu oft, sonst gäbe es getrennte Zimmer.“  
Harry zog seufzend den Zauberstab und schwang ihn kurz, nun wusste der alte Wolf wo sich sein Lieblingsheld befand und würde ihn sicher nicht dort aufsuchen wollen.  
Das war viel zu hoch für Fenrir, Harry war das ganz recht so.  
Wieso aber blieb Jamie bei ihm und kletterte nicht wieder hinunter, um vielleicht weiter im Laden zu arbeiten oder sich zum schnarchenden Professor zu gesellen.  
Der schnarchte eigentlich nur wenn Lavendel in der Nähe war, Harry beschloss die Beiden am Morgen darauf aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Ich habe etwas von Athalus bekommen, für dich, gerade eben hat er es noch bei mir abgegeben. Sicher kann er nicht schlafen, weil er sonst die Spätschicht macht und sein Körper nicht mit den paar Tagen Urlaub klar kommt“ Jamie holte einen dunkelroten Edelstein hervor und hielt ihn dem Mondlicht entgegen, daraufhin leuchtete der Stein wunderschön und sandte ein warmes, rotes Licht aus:  
„Er ist magisch, harmlos und ich weiß auch was er macht, aber du bekommst ihn noch nicht. Erst reden wir ein wenig miteinander.“  
„Du bist Draco ähnlich“ bestimmte Harry leise.  
„Ich glaube nicht das ich mit deinem Ex verglichen werden möchte.“  
„Er war aber wirklich so, na ja, du bist schon anders. Aber du hast mich auch von Anfang an ihn erinnert“ seufzte der Held leise:  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll und ich bin mir Raphael nicht mehr so sicher. Das was er eben alles gesagt hat, ich liebe ihn, aber ich treffe immer noch meine eigenen Entscheidungen.“  
„Wieso bist du mit Severus nicht zusammen geblieben? Er sagte, er wäre schuld gewesen.“  
„Er war nicht schuld“ Harry schüttelte ernst den Kopf:  
„Wir haben uns nur irgendwann nicht mehr verstanden.  
Er streitet nicht, er läuft immer weg, wenn er nicht streiten will.  
Und irgendwann bin ich ihm dann wütend nachgelaufen, habe damit das verletzt, was er vor mir verbergen wollte.  
Wenn er vor einem Streit davon läuft, dann macht er das, weil er die andere Person wirklich liebt und ihm recht geben will, obwohl dieser unrecht hat. Ich habe angefangen ihn zu verfolgen und wollte mit ihm wirklich streiten, ich wollte das nicht ausdiskutieren, ich wollte streiten und schreien, wütend auf ihn sein. Deswegen bin ich schuld, kaum waren wir auseinander hat sich Draco schon an mich ran gemacht.“  
„Und dann, als du mit Draco zusammen warst, hast du Fenrir kennengelernt.“  
„Ja... ich kannte ihn natürlich schon vorher, weil er mir damals nach der Schlacht im übertragenen Sinn das Leben gerettet hat... aber durch Draco lernte ich auch Fenrir kennen.“  
„Doch du kannst nicht mit dem alten Wolf zusammen sein.“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube du liebst gar nicht Werwölfe an sich, du liebst nur Fenrir“ stellte Jamie fest:  
„Und in Raphael hast du einfach nur einen passenden Fenrir-Ersatz gefunden. Du kuschelst nicht so mit ihm, wie mit dem alten Wolf. Und du küsst Fenrir viel öfters, zwar nicht so wie Raphael, aber doch öfters. Als du dann auch erzählt hast, dass du für Fenrir das ein oder andere Date besorgen konntest... du wolltest wohl nur von dir ablenken und du konntest ja auch Draco nicht verlassen. Ich glaube du wirst nie wirklich mit einem Fenrir-Ersatz glücklich, aber du hast wohl keine andere Wahl... wie alt ist er?“  
„Irgendwas um die sechzig.“  
„Das bedeutet er liegt in vierzig Jahren schon unter der Erde und dann bist du erst sechzig, und du hast dann vielleicht noch hundert Jahre vor dir. Raphael ist wenigstens erst vierzig und hat noch nicht soviel mitgemacht, er ist eigentlich ein guter Fenrir-Ersatz. Aber richtig glücklich wird er dich nicht machen.  
Es wäre deswegen fast schon logisch, wenn du dich von Fenrir mindestens beißen lassen würdest... andererseits aber könnte das dazu führen, dass du nur noch ihn lieben kannst. Die Verbindung wird durch den Biss sehr eng. Ich kenne das, meine Art kann auch verwandeln, ebenso durch einen Biss wie die Werwölfe. Aber glaub mir, du möchtest kein Dagi werden, nicht wenn du mindestens einen Werwolf liebst. Ich kann die Beiden wirklich nur akzeptieren, weil sie hier in Nemuritor nur zwei in einem Haufen voller verschiedenster Rassen sind. Und weil ich nicht ständig bei ihnen bin.“  
„Also bist du so etwas wie eine Werkatze?“  
„Eher nicht, es gibt ja auch keine Werhunde. Ich bin eher so etwas wie ein Wertiger. Wobei man das nicht wirklich so definieren sollte, ich verwandele mich ja nicht an Vollmond in ein Tier. Werwölfe sind in dieser Hinsicht einzigartig. Also du hast im Grunde nur eine Wahl, Mensch oder Dunkelelf, Werwolf geht nicht mehr. Fenrir muss dich beißen, weil schon zuviel von ihm in dir ist, aber wenn er dich beißt, dann verliebst du dich vollkommen in ihn.  
Jetzt kannst du noch andere Männer haben, aber nach dem Biss wird das nicht mehr gehen... und ich will gar nicht wissen wie du an deine Brötchen kommst, wenn du die Beziehung mit Raphael beendest.  
Er ist aber auch nicht wirklich tolerant, für mich klang das wie: „Ich kann einen Dunkelelfen nicht lieben.“ Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber so klang es wirklich.“  
„Für mich hörte sich das auch so an“ seufzte Harry, er musste wohl ein Mensch bleiben, dabei hätte er wirklich gerne Flügel gehabt.  
„Machen wir einen Test“ Jamie drückte dem Helden den Edelstein in die Hände:  
„Der Stein verschafft dir magisch Flügel, hält maximal zwei Stunden, du kannst sie aber jederzeit herbei wünschen oder verschwinden lassen. Nur solltest du nach zwei Stunden wirklich wieder mit den Füßen auf dem Boden stehen.  
Athalus meinte, er habe den Stein einmal für sein ungeborenes Kind besorgt, aber Talana brauchte ihn nicht und auch sein zukünftiger Nachwuchs wird wohl Flügel haben. Severus hat, vor dem Schnarchen und Schlafen, mit einem Zauber bei Gvenlyn nachgesehen.  
Wir färben jetzt also dein Haar schwarz, jemand zaubert dir spitze Ohren und dann besuchst du so Morgen früh Raphael in der Bäckerei. Dort werden wir dann sehen wie sehr er dich liebt und ob er überhaupt ein guter Fenrir-Ersatz ist. Soll ich dir helfen hier runter zu kommen?“  
„Nein“ Harry drückte den Edelstein fest in seiner Hand und breitete dann seine mächtigen Flügel aus um sanft auf den Boden zu segeln.

„Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee“ Fenrir hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und verpasste Harry damit die spitzen Ohren eines Dunkelelfen, dabei half ihm ein Foto von Athalus:  
„Raphael war gestern zwar nicht eindeutig, aber es hörte sich sehr danach an, dass er deine Entscheidung nicht akzeptieren könnte. Dieser Test wird zeigen wie er zu dir steht und ob er wirklich der richtige Wolf für dich ist. Sollte er nicht so reagieren, wie du es dir wünschst, solltest du das beenden bevor es ärgerlich wird.“  
„Ich hoffe er ist am Ende nicht böse auf mich.“  
„Wenn er dir doch Ärger bereiten sollte, rede ich mit ihm, ihr könnt auf jeden Fall noch Freunde bleiben. Das wart ihr ja vorher auch gewesen und es hat sehr gut geklappt. So dann wollen wir mal sehen, die Haare sind so schwarz das sie Severus Konkurrenz machen könnten und spitze Ohren hast du auch. Mach dir die Flügel, bevor du das Haus verlässt, falls er aus dem Fenster nach dir schaut.“  
„Ich sollte ihn nicht auf die Probe stellen“ murmelte Harry:  
„Aber ich sollte mir auch Klarheit verschaffen.“  
„So ist es“ bestimmte Jamie, der die Nacht bei dem Helden und seinem Lieblingswolf verbracht hatte, um vor Allem dem Schnarchen zu entgehen:  
„Er wird es verstehen, denn er weiß selbst was er gestern alles gesagt hat und dann ist es natürlich klar, dass du unsicher geworden bist. Sollte er aber deswegen die Beziehung beenden wollen, dann war das Ganze sowieso auf einer wackeligen Basis aufgebaut worden und du musst dir was besseres suchen. Kein Grund deswegen traurig zu sein.“  
„Ich bin dann sicher nicht traurig, wir hatten bis jetzt ja noch nicht mal Sex gehabt. Für mich war es bisher nur eine süße Rumknutscherei und sehr viel Zuneigung. So etwas hatte ich aber schon mit einigen gehabt, auch mit Frauen. Bei Draco war es anders, mit dem war ich sehr lange zusammen, wir sprachen schon von Hochzeit und so... Wer begleitet mich?“  
„Ich komme mit“ bestimmte Jamie:  
„Du bleibst hier, alter Wolf, Raphael sieht dich als Rivalen und könnte falsches denken. Zum Beispiel das sich Harry hat verwandeln lassen und du ihn dann in dein Bett geholt hast. Also los jetzt, bevor der Zauber mit den Ohren aufhört zu wirken.“  
„Ihr habt eine Stunde“ brummte Fenrir und machte sich daran das Frühstück zuzubereiten.  
Harry ließ seine Flügel erscheinen, sie machten ihn wirklich sehr glücklich und die Verwandlung zum Dunkelelfen war damit für ihn keine Option mehr. Aber auch die zum Werwolf nicht mehr, da mit diesem Biss besonders die Höhenangst drohte und nicht nur die wachsende Liebe zu Fenrir.  
Sein Kind aber würde er beißen lassen, entweder von Raphael wenn die Beziehung bestehen blieb, oder von Fenrir. Denn der Welpenschutz hing immer noch bedrohlich in der Luft und der hörte auf, wenn das Kind fünf Jahre alt wurde.  
Diese Sache galt auch nur für Menschenkinder, ein magisches Wesen würde nie von einem Werwolf bedroht werden, aber ein rein menschliches roch auch immer nach Beute.  
Harry legte sich die Flügel so um, als wären sie ein Mantel, etwas was er sich von Athalus abgeschaut hatte, und dann machte er sich mit Jamie auf den Weg.  
Sie gingen rüber zur Bäckerei und betraten den Laden, Danira zog scharf die Luft ein und fiepte leise auf. Woraufhin auch Raphael aus der Backstube kam um zu sehen was seine Verkäuferin fiepen ließ. Sie war seine Freundin, er wollte natürlich auch sie immer beschützen und es gab da einiges was Danira Angst bereitete.  
Als er aber den Helden, und seine Begleitung, sah, erstarrte er förmlich.  
Langsam ließ er den Blick über Harry schweifen, musterte ihn von Oben bis unten und zauberte ihn dann einfach sauber.  
Dabei schluckte er schwer alles runter was er hatte wirklich sagen wollen.  
„Du passt mit dem Fliegen auf, bis du nicht mehr schwanger bist und wenn dein Bauch eine Wassermelone ist, will ich dich nur auf dem Boden sehen“ warnte er mit fester Stimme und ging zurück an seine Arbeit.  
Harry quietschte fröhlich auf und lief ihm nach, sprang ihm glücklich in die Arme und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Raphael war wirklich nur ein Fenrir-Ersatz, aber er war der Beste den der Held finden konnte und das allein reichte schon um glücklich zu werden.  
Zusammen mit am besten einer ganzen Mannschaft kleiner McQuinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich für diese Version entschieden weil:  
> Harry ist als Mensch etwas besonderes in Nemuritor und darauf war die Story aufgebaut. Trotz der Tatsache das Severus und Lucius nun da sind, Harry ist ja auch immer noch der Hauptcharakter. Wenn ich ihn jetzt zum Dunkelelfen oder Werwolf mache, geht viel Potential verloren. Werwolf ist ausgelutscht und Harry will doch nur Dunkelelf werden, weil er dann fliegen kann.  
> Den Zahn hab ich ihm mit den Flügeln gezogen.  
> Natürlich werde ich auch nach der Geburt noch etwas weiter schreiben


	30. Brust

„Melina ist endlich schwanger“ Lucius Malfoy stürmte in das Rankenhaus, zauberte Fenrir und Thirig eine Zigarre in den Mund, Harry hielt ganz plötzlich Schokofrösche in den Händen:  
„Severus hat es gerade bestätigt!“  
„Glückwunsch“ staunte der Held und legte die Schokofrösche weg, er wollte gerade in seinen Mantel hinein, als der wilde Malfoy in sein Haus stürmte.  
Fenrir spuckte die Zigarre aus, direkt in das Waschbecken der Küche, wohl allein deswegen war dieses Ding nicht viel wert gewesen.  
Lucius wusste das Fenrir so etwas nicht mochte, ließ sich aber den Zauber wohl nicht nehmen.  
Und natürlich besaß auch er einen Schlüssel zum Rankenhaus, aber er hatte die Tür aufgezaubert um ordentlich hinein zu stürmen.  
„Wir feiern das heute Abend ordentlich im Gasthaus, seid alle eingeladen und könnt auch soviel essen wie ihr wollt“ bestimmte Lucius geschäftig:  
„Es wird sicher ein Mädchen, ich brauche zwei Paten. Severus hat mir schon abgesagt, er meint er habe noch genug als Dracos Pate zu tun und fühle sich zu alt um noch mal Babys zu sitten.“  
„Schade“ lachte Harry fröhlich und ließ sich dann von Fenrir mit dem Mantel helfen:  
„Ich dachte ich könnte meinen kleinen Sohn zukünftig öfters mal bei ihm lassen.“  
„Das brauchst du gar nicht, wenn der Tränkemeister sich zu alt fühlt, ich bestimmt nicht“ knurrte Fenrir ungemütlich.  
„Deswegen bist du auch der zweite Pate“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und deswegen wird der Zweitname meines Sohnes nun definitiv Fenrir sein. Er wird irgendwann gebissen und da ist es auch egal ob er Fenrir heißt. Bei dem ersten Vornamen schwanke ich noch, bei dem ersten Paten nicht, Jamie hat schon zugesagt.“  
„Wieso Jamie“ schnaubte Thirig sofort leicht böse, er hatte sich wohl Hoffnungen gemacht und als Name für das Kind, kam seiner auch nicht mehr in Frage.  
„Weil Fenrir nicht mehr so lange hat wie ich es mir wünsche, er kann schon am Stock gehen wenn mein Sohn heiratet und Jamie ist gerade mal Mitte Zwanzig... ich glaube fast nicht, dass Severus sich zu alt fühlt, er plant wahrscheinlich mit Jamie eigenen Nachwuchs. In letzter Zeit braut er wieder ordentlich, die Dämpfe kommen derweil durch das Küchenfenster hier herein.“  
„Könnte möglich sein, dass er an einem Veränderungstrank für Jamie braut“ überlegte Fenrir ernsthaft:  
„Der muss sicher für ihn etwas anders gemacht werden, denn immerhin ist Jamie ja kein Mensch. Wirst mich sicher brauchen, wenn die da nebenan eigenen Nachwuchs haben und jedes Mal entsetzt gucken, wenn du deinen Sohn bei ihnen abgeben willst.“  
„Mir wäre es da aber auch irgendwie lieber, wenn du selbst noch Nachwuchs haben würdest“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Doch selbst wenn du jetzt noch jemanden kennenlernst, so schnell wird derjenige dann auch nicht schwanger. Und ich habe ja auch noch Thirig.“  
Harry drückte den Zwerg liebevoll an sich.  
Wenn der Held einmal wieder von seinen Hormonen überwältigt wurde, dann war Thirig oft das erste Opfer, welches irgendwelche Umarmen über sich ergehen lassen musste.  
Und dem Zwerg war das natürlich ganz recht, erst seit Harry in Nemuritor war, wurde er so geliebt und vor allem akzeptiert.  
Der junge Mann hatte eindeutig das kleine Herz des Zwergs erwärmt und ihm gezeigt das man nicht immer so sein musste wie alle anderen, um ganz besondere Freunde zu finden.  
„Wollt ihr auf den Weihnachtsmarkt“ fragte Lucius neugierig, es war der erste Tag und an Raphaels Stand brannte schon ordentlich der neue Ofen.  
Zwei Tage zuvor hatte sich Harry in der Nacht hinaus geschlichen, segelte lautlos zur Bäckerei und in einem Fenster darüber brannte dann bis zum Morgen das Licht.  
Dies hatte Lucius von Severus erfahren, der tatsächlich in der letzten Zeit mehr braute als sonst.  
Die beiden Männer konnten sich natürlich denken, was Harry so spät in der Nacht, und vollkommen leise, zu Raphael trieb, besonders dann wenn dieser Held Morgens ganz rote Wangen vorzeigte.  
Der junge Mann schien dieses Versteckspiel zu genießen, die Heimlichkeiten ließen die Schwangerschaft fast vergessen und weckten die Lust darin öfters mal Raphael zu besuchen.  
Allein deswegen würde weder Severus, noch Lucius, etwas dazu sagen und den Beiden ihren Spaß lassen.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen zwanzig Brotteige gemacht“ erklärte Harry ernst, etwas was er tatsächlich tagsüber erledigte und sich dabei wohl auch mit dem Werwolf für die Nacht verabredete:  
„Raphael hat sie haltbar gezaubert und wird sie nun backen. Ich will sehen wie meine Weihnachtsmänner und Rentiere in gebackener Form aussehen. Außerdem gibt es auch lebendige Tiere zu kaufen und ich habe Lissa ein lebendiges Kaninchen versprochen. Das wird sie dann auf dem Dachboden erledigen, um uns hier nicht so etwas zu präsentieren. Sie freut sich schon seit gestern darauf.“  
„Deswegen wackelt sie so merkwürdig herum, seit du mit ihr gesprochen hast“ stellte Fenrir amüsiert fest. Er begrüßte es natürlich, dass Lissa auch mal etwas lebendiges bekam und so ihren Jagdinstinkt ausleben konnte.  
„So ist es. Aber du musst ihr das Kaninchen später bringen, ich kaufe es nur und kann es ihr sicher nicht geben. Ich habe ihr auch schon gesagt, dass du es ihr wahrscheinlich gibt’s.“  
„Ich bin allein schon froh, dass sie einmal was lebendiges bekommt, da kann ich ihr das auch auf den Dachboden bringen. Bist du warm genug angezogen?“  
„Sehr warm, ich trage sogar lange Unterhosen, auch wenn die Raphael sicher nicht gerne sehen würde“ nickte Harry kichernd und dann verließen sie zusammen das Haus:  
„Hast du diesmal keinen Stand, Thirig.“  
„Hab beim Herbstfest alles verkaufen können und ich produziere ja nicht so viel, deswegen ist noch nicht genügend für einen Stand da. Wahrscheinlich erst im Frühling wieder und dann habe ich auch ordentlich was an Fell und Ponywolle da.“  
„Schade, du hattest beim Herbstfest so schöne Leder und ich wollte noch eines für das Kinderzimmer kaufen“ erinnerte Harry sich, während sie zum Weihnachtsmarkt gingen und ihnen dort schon einiges an leckeren Düften entgegen kam.  
Am Anfang gab es gleich die Leckereien, dann kam ein Flohmarkt, mit ein paar Fahrgeschäften und am Ende der Tiermarkt.  
„Ich werde dir eines verkaufen, sobald ich wieder eines habe“ nickte der Zwerg heftig und holte sich dann einen Schokoladenapfel, der recht schnell in seinem Magen verschwand.  
„Leder im Kinderzimmer“ staunte Lucius, er konnte sich das natürlich nicht vorstellen.  
„Als Krabbelteppich eignen die sich besonders gut“ strahlte Harry:  
„Ist ja Wildleder und deswegen weich genug... gut das ich gestern noch bei der Bank war, sonst wäre ich heute wieder pleite. Ich gebe eindeutig zuviel Geld aus.“  
„Du kaufst nur ordentliches dafür“ bestimmte Fenrir ernst:  
„Immer wenn du vom Einkaufen wieder kommst, hast du etwas für dich, das Kind oder unsere leeren Mägen gekauft. Selbst das Zeug was du zuletzt gekauft hast, um deine Flügel zu polieren, hat irgendeinen Sinn.“  
Harry hatte die Flügel fast schon als Teil seines Körpers angenommen und ließ sie manchmal auch nur erscheinen um sich darin einzuwickeln.  
Er wäre wirklich ein guter Dunkelelf gewesen, aber wie sehr hätte es ihn dann verändert? Dies war nun die beste Lösung und der Held zeigte sich auch wirklich sehr glücklich.  
„Sie müssen ordentlich aussehen, ich kann Athalus nicht irgendwelche staubigen, angefressenen Flügel präsentieren, dann nimmt er mir den Stein gleich wieder weg“ erklärte Harry ernst, mittlerweile trug er den magischen Gegenstand auch als Kette um den Hals, so konnte er, wann immer er wollte, seine Flügel herbei rufen.  
Sie erreichten Raphaels Stand, dort wurden dem Bäcker die Brote förmlich aus der Hand gerissen und er kam mit dem nachliefern gar nicht mehr hinterher.  
„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Weihnachtsmänner vom Gesicht her wie Thirig aussehen“ betrachtete Lucius die Brote lächelnd und der Held wurde knallrot.  
„Das ist eine Ehre“ schnaubte der Zwerg sofort.  
„Ich hatte kein Bild von einem Weihnachtsmann da“ fiepte Harry verlegen:  
„Und Thirig passt da wirklich sehr gut.“  
„Es ist schon ein paar Kunden aufgefallen“ erklärte Raphael und machte ein paar Milchbrötchen, frisch für seinen Liebsten und die Freunde:  
„Und sie finden es sehr niedlich. Ich glaube fast du musst mir Morgen noch welche machen, Harry.“  
„Das ist mir zuviel Arbeit“ klagte dieser und zog den Zauberstab, machte aus einem Weihnachtsmann schnell einmal fünfzehn. Raphael zögerte, dann probierte er den Teig kurz, befand ihn für gut und auch der gebackene Klon zeigte sich nahezu perfekt.  
„Darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können, aber das letzte Mal als ich Brotteig klonte, kam da nur Mist raus“ erinnerte er sich:  
„Andererseits ist das auch schon zwanzig Jahre her und ich war noch in der Ausbildung. Nun gut, für den Weihnachtsmarkt ist es okay, danke.“  
„Es erspart mir sehr viel Arbeit. Am Ende kann ich vielleicht keine Weihnachtsmänner mehr sehen und kreische jedes Mal entsetzt, wenn Thirig mich besucht“ lachte Harry fröhlich und nahm dann sein Milchbrötchen entgegen:  
„Melina ist schwanger, wir feiern heute Abend im Gasthaus.“  
„Um zwanzig Uhr mache ich hier dicht“ wehrte Raphael gelassen ab:  
„Ich werde also da sein, gib mir noch einen Kuss.“  
Der backende Werwolf bekam einen Kuss und die kleine Gruppe ging weiter, rüber zum Flohmarkt, wo einiges auf den kaufwilligen Helden wartete.  
„Melina arbeitet, oder“ kaute Harry auf dem Brötchen herum.  
„Sie wittert das große Geschäft und wenn es ihr Spaß macht, dann soll sie das ruhig auch tun“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Nur wenn sie zu schwanger wird, werde ich jemanden für das Gasthaus einstellen. Ich habe sie gerade gefragt ob sie mitkommt, als Antwort hörte ich nur Krüge klappern. Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau und sicher werde ich sie noch heiraten bevor sie nicht mehr in ein Kleid passt.“  
„Du hast die Richtige gefunden“ nickte Thirig heftig:  
„Da, Tsun, er kauft für Salmissra mal wieder Schmuck. Wahrscheinlich gibt er sein halbes Geld dafür aus, dabei kann er es selbst machen.“  
„Er ist Goldschmied, oder“ grübelte Lucius:  
„Er ist zwar auch ein hervorragender Bürgermeister, aber er sollte an die Zukunft denken. Niemand hat ewig diesen Posten inne.“  
„Ich denke er kann mit Geld umgehen und sicher macht er ihr zu Weihnachten etwas selbst“ bestimmte Harry und trat an die Beiden heran, Salmissra freute sich gerade sehr über eine zarte Kette aus Silber.  
„Melina ist schwanger“ verkündete Lucius sofort und zauberte auch Tsun eine Zigarre in den Mund, etwas was ihm wohl wirklich Spaß bereitete. Aber er hatte auch das Recht dazu, immerhin bekam er nun nicht nur einen weiteren Erben, sondern auch seine erste Tochter.  
„Glückwunsch“ Tsun nahm die Zigarre raus und steckte sie sich in die Tasche:  
„Und natürlich wirst du sie auch bald heiraten?“  
„Noch bevor sie in kein Kleid mehr passt“ nickte der werdende Vater heftig:  
„Und wann werdet ihr schwanger?“  
„Gar nicht“ zischelte Salmissra verlegen:  
„Ich glaube das habe ich alles zu Genüge hinter mir und Tsun's Rasse hat keine Neigung zur Fortpflanzung.“  
„Wir haben keine Instinkte dafür, deswegen ist es mir egal“ winkte der Drache gelassen ab:  
„Auch wenn Salmissra noch nicht zu alt dafür ist, es ist ihre Entscheidung und ich kann mit allem leben. Zudem sind wir sehr gute Babysitter, wir nehmen dann alles wofür ihr eventuell keine Zeit habt.“  
„Also ich habe schon Thirig und Fenrir, aber Lucius kann euch sicher bald gut gebrauchen“ strahlte Harry:  
„Immerhin will Melina nach der Geburt gleich weiter arbeiten, jedenfalls schätze ich sie so ein.“  
„Das Gasthaus brummt“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Jeden Abend sehe ich sie dort hinein strömen und viele kommen erst am frühen Morgen wieder heraus. Ich frage mich wo ihr die Zeit her hattet, das Kind überhaupt zu zeugen.“  
„Sie steht nicht die ganze Nacht hinter der Theke“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Bis jetzt habe ich nur eine Aushilfe, aber ich werde bald wohl schon jemand festes einstellen. Immerhin will ich auch etwas von Melina haben und sie nicht immer mit irgendwelchen Gästen teilen müssen. Ich werde ihr hier etwas, zur Feier des Tages, kaufen.“  
Er sah sich suchend um und entschied sich dann für den Stand von Sam, Melina war für Pflanzen immer empfänglich, die Freunde folgten dem Malfoy und fanden merkwürdige Wurzeln auf dem hölzernen Tisch.  
„Was sind das für Wurzeln“ fragte Harry neugierig, seit er den Pan zur kommenden Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen hatte, verstanden sie sich wirklich gut.  
„Eine neue Züchtung, wenn man sie jetzt neben den Kamin stellt, sind sie an Heiligabend eine ordentliche Tanne und können geschmückt werden. Nach Weihnachten kann man sie dann im Wald einpflanzen. Die Zentauren haben das Okay dazu schon gegeben und hoffen, dass dadurch weniger gefällt wird. Einmal täglich gießen reicht vollkommen aus.“  
Sofort war Harry verzückt davon, Fenrir eher weniger, er wollte wohl seine Männlichkeit beweisen und den Baum im Wald „erlegen“.  
„Ich kaufe eine“ bestimmte Tsun und auch Lucius nahm sich eine Wurzel mit, Harry wollte ebenfalls so etwas anschaffen, vernahm dann aber ein Knurren von Fenrir.  
„Fenrir, was meinst du was besser ist? Wenn du mit nackter Brust eine Tanne abschlägst und ich sie nach Weihnachten den Ponys zum Fraß vorwerfe, oder wenn wir dabei helfen den Wald etwas größer zu machen. Außerdem habe ich nicht vor mit in den Wald zu kommen, um mir deinen halbnackten Oberkörper anzusehen. Da wäre dann wohl auch Raphael dagegen.“  
Wobei der das ja eigentlich nicht erfahren musste und Harry wusste noch vom letzten Weihnachten was für ein netter Anblick der halbnackte Fenrir, beim Fällen einer Tanne, war.  
Beides hatte seine Vor- und Nachteile, in diesem Fall aber wollte der Held ein Leben erhalten und nicht schon wieder einen toten Baum im Haus stehen haben.  
„Es geht nicht darum, wenn alle so eine Wurzel kaufen ist es auch nicht gut für den Wald. Außerdem habe ich schon einen Baum für uns ausgesucht.“  
„Mir wäre es aber wirklich lieber, wenn ich meine Tanne auch noch weiterhin bewundern könnte“ fiepte Harry, dann winselte er und schon war der alte Wolf weich wie Butter.  
„Also gut“ seufzte er, eindeutig hatte er keine andere Wahl und so kaufte Harry glücklich eine der Wurzeln:  
„Und dann markieren wir den Baum, beim Einpflanzen, und nächstes Jahr fälle ich ihn für das zweite Weihnachten mit ihm.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf und schon hatte der Baum einen Namen, „Victor“, durfte deswegen nicht mehr gefällt werden.  
Sam lachte nur fröhlich darüber, eindeutig waren da die Schwangerschaftshormone am Werk, Harry hielt die Wurzel auch schon wie ein Baby im Arm, solange bis er sie nach Hause zaubern musste.  
„Severus und Jamie haben wir eben auch schon gesehen“ nickte Salmissra ernst:  
„Sie sind auf direktem Weg zum Tiermarkt gegangen und ich denke sie werden eine Katze kaufen. Tsun hat einen Züchter für diese Nacktkatzen bestellt.“  
„Ich wollte Raphael zu Weihnachten einen Hund schenken, mal sehen was es auf dem Markt gibt“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Und wenn du jetzt einen kaufst, wer versteckt das Tier bis Weihnachten vor Raphael“ fragte der Bürgermeister neugierig nach:  
„Salmissra und ich jedenfalls nicht.“  
Tsun wurde angefiept.  
„Ach komm“ zischelte die Naga gemütlich und streichelte ihrem Liebsten sanft über die Schulter:  
„Wir können uns schon darum kümmern, so schlimm wird es nicht sein. Raphael kann sowieso keinen großen Hund haben, und auch wenn dann nur einen der nicht haart. Er besucht uns ja auch nicht, deswegen wäre bei uns das beste Versteck. Thirig und Athalus kann er so etwas jedenfalls nicht geben, Talana und unser lieber Zwerg hier würden sich sofort verlieben. Davon abgesehen hat Talana auch eine Schlange und die findet den Welpen sicher lecker.“  
„Ein Hund stört“ maulte der Drache sofort anklagend und wurde besonders lieb, von Harry und Salmissra, angesehen... woraufhin er ebenso weich wurde, wie der alte Wolf zuvor.  
„Also gut“ seufzte er leise auf:  
„Aber dann müssen wir einen Babysitter für den Welpen einstellen, sonst fällt es auf wenn Salmissra und ich zum Beispiel heute Abend fehlen.“  
„Gvenlyn ist doch schon sehr schwanger, sie wird nicht mitfeiern wollen und deswegen gerne auf einen Welpen aufpassen. Vorausgesetzt sie darf es sich bei euch gemütlich machen und den Kühlschrank plündern“ überlegte Harry, man konnte so etwas tatsächlich weder Talana noch Thirig überlassen, die gaben das Tier am Ende gar nicht mehr ab.  
Und Gvenlyn mochte schon nicht mehr feiern, so schwanger war sie, es konnte sogar sein, dass ihr Kind an Weihnachten auf die Welt kommen wollte.  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Und wenn Tsun noch extra einen Züchter bestellt, um kurz vor Weihnachten einen Hund zu kaufen, ist es auch zu auffällig. Schauen wir uns an was sie haben und verstecken wir das Tier erstmal im Gasthaus, bis wir es dann später abholen und in eurem Haus verstecken. Zusammen mit Gvenlyn als Babysitter.“  
„Also, dann los zum Tiermarkt, Lissa wartet auch schon ganz ungeduldig auf ihr Kaninchen.“


	31. Angel

„Hier, schnell weg damit“ Harry packte das fette Kaninchen im Nacken und hielt es Fenrir hin, der klemmte sich das Tier unter den Arm und machte sich damit auf den Weg zum Rankenhaus. Der Held bezahlte inzwischen und war froh darüber, dass der Züchter nichts dagegen hatte, dass der dicke Rammler verfüttert wurde.  
Wahrscheinlich züchtete er auch zum Verzehr, einige seiner Langohren hätten sogar einen Fenrir satt gemacht und das war eindeutig nicht nur Fett.  
„Davon wird sie sicher drei Wochen satt sein, wenn nicht sogar vier oder fünf“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Hoffentlich erwischt sie das Tier auch überhaupt. Immerhin hat sie sehr lange keine lebendige Beute mehr gehabt.“  
„Fenrir wird dafür Sorgen, dass sie es erwischt und auch schon verschlungen hat, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Wäre ich nicht schwanger, würde ich ihr selbst helfen, aber im Moment tut mir das Kaninchen mehr leid, als es eigentlich bei einem Schlangenbesitzer sein sollte. Gehen wir zu den Hunden und schauen uns etwas an, was meine Stimmung hebt.“  
Sie gingen ein paar Stände weiter, vorbei an Raben und Minischweinen, letztere fand Harry zwar süß, ahnte aber das Fenrir so etwas gerne auf dem Teller hätte.  
„Ich hätte am Liebsten einen ganzen Bauernhof, mit Hunden, Katzen, Schlangen und Schweinen, und Kühen... ich liebe schottische Hochlandrinder... und dazu hätte dann Emma auch einen Platz bei mir... und Jamies Thestral würde ich auch aufnehmen“ strahlte der Held und knuddelte eines der Minischweine, wurde dabei sehr ernst von seinen Freunden angesehen. Selbst Thirig räusperte sich schnaubend, er hatte den einzigen Hof in Nemuritor und für mehr war eindeutig kein Platz.  
„Solche Minischweine sind sicher lecker, für den alten Wolf und kurz vor Vollmond“ warnte Tsun ernst, dann sahen sie Jamie und Severus auf sie zukommen.  
Jamie trug ein kleines Kätzchen auf seinem Arm, am Kopf nackt, ansonsten angezogen mit gestrickter Kleidung aus feiner Wolle. Berechtigt in dieser Kälte, und schon war das Kätzchen niedlicher als jedes Minischwein.  
Allein diese großen Ohren, wie bei einer Fledermaus oder einem Wüstenfuchs.  
„Sie haben noch ein paar, einmal Kleidung gibt es dazu“ erklärte Jamie schmunzelnd:  
„Aber ich glaube im Moment wirkt so etwas auf Lissa noch wie eine nackte Ratte und das wäre wirklich zu gefährlich.“  
„Außerdem sind die schrecklich teuer“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Ich habe zehntausend Galleonen für den Winzling bezahlt und die Einrichtung des Zimmers hat mich fünftausend gekostet. Außerdem muss noch mehr dieser Kleidung her, die werden wir in den nächsten Tagen machen lassen. Sonst erfrieren die zehntausend Galleonen noch und dann habe ich nicht nur einen Verlustkauf gemacht, sondern auch einen weinenden Jamie im Haus.“  
Der Professor konnte sich das aber auch leisten, deswegen war der Verlust des Geldes wohl nicht allzu schmerzhaft, doch teuer hörte sich das wirklich alles an und Harry hatte kein Zimmer mehr für so ein Tier frei.  
„Ich habe sie Angel genannt“ strahlte Jamie glücklich und schlug verlegen mit seinem Schwanz hin und her:  
„Normalerweise sollte man sie zu zweit halten, aber ich werde ihr schon ein guter Kamerad sein.“  
Eindeutig musste Severus auch seinem persönlichen Kätzchen erstmal nichts mehr schenken, mindestens nicht zu Weihnachten, was ihm sicherlich eine weitere Sorge abnahm. Der Professor war nicht wirklich einfallsreich, was Geschenke anging, aber es erwartete auch niemand von ihm... niemand der ihn genauer kannte.  
Und dann ab dem Sommer verdiente Severus ja auch wieder Geld, davon einmal abgesehen aber besaß Jamie sicher einiges an Vermögen.  
„Wirklich sehr niedlich“ fiepte Harry:  
„Und sie fühlt sich so weich an, obwohl sie keinerlei Behaarung hat.“  
„Du kannst sie immer bei mir besuchen“ bestimmte Jamie und steckte sich Angel in eine warme Tragetasche:  
„Sie wird sicher auch ihren Platz im Laden haben. Irgendwann werden Kinder vor meinem Schaufenster stehen und sehen den grauen, faltigen Katzenmenschen mit seiner nackten Katze, inmitten von altem, verstaubten Gerümpel sitzen. Dann werde ich sie auf den Schoß nehmen, meine Krallen ausfahren und sie ganz langsam damit streicheln. Die Kinder werden kreischend weglaufen und allen erzählen, es würde ein Monster im Laden sitzen.“  
Jamie lachte gruselig und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen, besonders von Severus, der sich das gar nicht gerne vorstellen mochte.  
Fenrir kehrte zurück und betrachtete die Katze ernst, holte sie sich in die Hand und Harry sah schon in den goldenen Augen, dass sich auch der alte Wolf für so etwas erwärmen könnte.  
„Nacktkatze im Strickjäckchen, sehr niedlich“ stellte er brummend fest:  
„Lissa verschlingt gerade das Kaninchen, sie hat sich eindeutig gefreut und wackelte sehr glücklich hinter dem Vieh her. Hat sogar ein bisschen mit ihm Jagd gespielt, deswegen habe ich auch so lang gebraucht. Süßes Vieh, dieses nackte Ding.“  
Er gab sie Jamie zurück und Angel landete wieder in ihrer Tasche.  
„Lasst uns jetzt einen Hund für Raphael aussuchen.“  
„Wo versteckt ihr den vor ihm“ wollte Severus sofort wissen und Salmissra meldete sich sofort:  
„Hoffentlich klappt das, am Ende sieht er ihn noch vor Weihnachten und vorbei ist es mit der Überraschung. Er sollte nicht haaren, schade das es keine Nackthunde gibt, jedenfalls keine magischen.“  
„Nackthunde“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten:  
„Nacktkatzen lasse ich mir noch gefallen, aber ein ordentlicher Hund muss auch Fell haben. Kauft ihm was, was nicht haart und was trotzdem nach Hund aussieht. Da, was ist damit?“  
Er zeigte auf einen Züchter mit sehr großen Welpen, Harry sah Fenrir daraufhin sehr ernst an.  
„Das sind ja halbe Wölfe“ stellte er fest, betrachtete die Welpen dann aber doch sehr nachdenklich:  
„Ich dachte eher an etwas kleines, niedliches, was er auch mal Danira zum Gassigehen übergeben kann. Er braucht keinen Hund, der ihm das Haus beschützt, das kann er selbst.“  
„Sie werden bis zu zwei Meter lang“ strahlte der Züchter, der eindeutig dasselbe Fell trug wie seine Zucht, und das sogar im Gesicht.  
Harry kannte die Rasse nicht, aber...  
Einer der etwas älteren Welpen entdeckte die Katze, in der Tasche, und dann das Katzenwesen in Jamie, woraufhin dieser flüchten musste und der Züchter sammelte brüllend seine ganze Zucht ein.  
Einer der stärkeren Welpen aber ließ sich nicht so einfach einsammeln, er jagte den fauchenden und kreischenden Katzenmenschen auf einen Baum und wurde von dort oben beschimpft. Jamie hatte nicht nur Angst, was in seiner Natur lag, sondern auch Wut auf diese bellenden Untiere.  
Es dauerte fast eine Minute, bis der Züchter seinen Welpen zurück gezerrt hatte und von den potentiellen Kunden fast schon finster angesehen wurde.  
„Ich hole die Beiden da runter“ bestimmte Fenrir, ging zum Baum und sprang aus dem Stand zwei Meter hoch bis fast in die Krone. Dann kletterte er am Stamm hoch bis zu Jamie, holte sich ihn und Angel auf den Rücken und sprang mit den Beiden in die Tiefe.  
Jamie fiepte leise, gab die Tasche mit Angel zitternd an Severus, blieb aber auf dem Rücken des Werwolfs hängen.  
„Die hier mögen eindeutig keine Katzen“ stellte Harry trocken fest und sie gingen zum nächsten Stand, aber auch dort waren die Welpen eher etwas für Fenrirs Vorlieben und eindeutig zu groß für Jamie.  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht gerettet“ fiepte er Severus an.  
„Du willst nicht sehen wie ich einen Baum rauf klettere und vor allem hätte ich mit dir da nicht runter springen können. Wäre aber Fenrir nicht da gewesen, hätte ich dich so lange beruhigt bis jemand dich da runter holt. Harry hätte zum Beispiel zu dir hochfliegen können.“  
„Ich kann keinen tragen, ich habe versucht Lissa zu tragen, aber alles was mehr als dreißig Kilo wiegt ist nicht zu stemmen“ wehrte der Held sofort ab und quietschte dann freudig auf, stürmte auf einen Stand zu und hatte im nächsten Moment drei Welpen im Arm.  
Sie waren weiß, voller Fell und man sah nur ihre blauen Augen, die schwarze Knopfnase und die rosa Pfotenballen.  
Sie waren so klein, dass sie sich kaum größer als Angel zeigten, die schaute auch gleich aus ihrer Tasche und beschnupperte die Welpen neugierig.  
Jeder bekam einen der Welpen in die Arme gedrückt, Jamie rutschte von dem Rücken des Werwolfs runter und wurde von einer kleinen Zunge abgeschlabbert.  
Severus sah „seinen“ Welpen sehr finster an, Lucius schien zu überlegen ob Melina so etwas gefiel und Salmissra hatte sich sofort verliebt.  
„Das sind norwegische Schneehunde“ verkündete der Züchter und in seinen Augen blitzten förmlich die Galleonenzeichen auf, er wusste also was für eine Wirkung seine Welpen hatten:  
„Sie haaren nicht und man muss nur einmal im Jahr ihr Fell ausbürsten. Das sieht man dann aber sofort, sie etwas von einem Fellknäuel und können kaum noch laufen. Einfach ordentlich ausbürsten und dann geht es wieder bis zum nächsten Frühling. Sie haben auch fast gar kein Kälteempfinden, selbst bei Minus vierzig Grad toben sie noch im Schnee herum. Und sie werden kaum größer, hier ist ein erwachsenes Tier.“  
Er holte den Hund hervor, der immer noch kleiner als eine ausgewachsene Katze war.  
„Ich nehme einen“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Einen Rüden, er soll ein Geschenk für einen Werwolf sein... hoffentlich kommt Raphael nicht auf die Idee, der wäre an Vollmond lecker...“  
Langsam war die Idee mit dem Hund doch nicht mehr so gut, besonders bei einem solchen Winzling war die Gefahr doch sehr hoch.  
„Wir nehmen ihn gerne am Vollmondmorgen“ schlug Salmissra vor, bevor Tsun etwas sagen konnte, aber in seinem Gesicht erkannte man ein gewisse Verliebtheit in diese Welpen.  
Somit war dann auch dieses Problem gelöst.  
„Willst du auch einen“ wollte Jamie von Severus wissen, der runzelte die Stirn und sah ernst auf Angel:  
„Wenn sie zusammen aufwachsen, geht das sicher. Außerdem kann ich Angel sehr gut erziehen, sie wird auf mich hören wie Lissa auf Harry.“  
Stille trat plötzlich ein und dann brach der Held in Tränen aus, musste getröstet werden.  
„Ich kann keinen haben“ schluchzte er in seinen Hormonen herum, Fenrir knurrte ungehalten und holte sich den Helden in die Arme:  
„Lissa hat noch genügend Instinkte, er wäre nie sicher und da hilft es auch nichts, wenn ich mit ihr rede.“  
„Ich kann auch keinen haben“ stellte Thirig fest, zwei Welpen saßen in seinem Bart und schauten fiepend heraus:  
„Mary ist schon sehr groß und würde Hunger auf so etwas bekommen. Zwar haben die Ponys keine Angst vor Hunden, aber auch da könnte es zu Unfällen kommen. Wobei ich aber glaube, dass ich das hier verkraften könnte, den Verlust meiner Mary aber nicht. Sind sehr süß die Winzlinge.“  
Harry schluchzte immer noch, kuschelte sich dabei an den alten Wolf und rief leider auch Raphael damit auf den Plan.  
„Wieso weint Harry“ kam er angelaufen, noch in der Bäckerschürze steckend und das Haar mit einem Netz gebändigt.  
Sofort erstarrten sie alle, Raphael erreichte sie und sah sehr ernst auf die Welpen. Dann nahm er einen davon in die Hände und der Züchter verkündete das sie nicht haarten und zudem sehr klein blieben, sofort wurde der Bäcker weich wie Butter und wurde abgeschlabbert.  
Nun weinte Harry erst recht, seine Überraschung war eindeutig verdorben worden.  
„Wir wollten dir so einen zu Weihnachten schenken“ verkündete Lucius:  
„Und jetzt weint Harry, weil er wegen Lissa selbst keinen haben kann. Das hat eindeutig mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun, denn normalerweise bevorzugt er tatsächlich Schlangen.“  
„Wenn du mir einen schenkst“ bestimmte Raphael:  
„Dann siehst du den doch sowieso täglich, ich nehme ihn dann auch mit in die Backstube und wir können ihn zusammen Gassi führen. Ich muss zurück zum Stand, such mir einen süßen aus und dann will ich den auch erst wieder an Weihnachten sehen. Und nicht weinen, Lissa wäre jetzt bestimmt nicht glücklich, wenn sie dich so sehen würde und sicher fühlte sie sich dann sehr ungeliebt. Denk daran wie lieb sie dich jeden Morgen weckt und das sie sich all deine Probleme anhört.“  
Er gab dem schniefenden Harry einen Kuss und lief dann zurück zu seinem Stand, natürlich hatten seine guten Ohren das Weinen des Liebsten vernommen und er wäre ein schlechter Lebenspartner, wenn er deswegen nicht käme.  
„Siehst du, alles wird gut“ bestimmte Fenrir und streichelte dem Helden sanft über den Rücken:  
„Nur kann ich wegen Lissa auch keinen haben und das wäre doch wirklich was gewesen. So ein kleiner Winzling, zwar kein Jagdhund aber doch etwas, was das Herz erwärmt.“  
Hätte er das doch nur nicht gesagt, Harry heulte auf und so musste Severus ihm in die Tasche greifen und den Geldbeutel vor holen. Er kaufte für Raphael einen Rüden, Lucius beschloss ebenfalls einen zu kaufen und brachte ihn gleich Melina ins Gasthaus.  
Sollte sie sich nicht darum kümmern wollen, oder können, so hatte er etwas für sich selbst und wahrscheinlich würde es auch genau so enden. Aber Lucius hatte meist sowieso nichts zu tun, für das Gasthaus eignete er sich und mit dem Hund konnte er auch durch das Dorf stolzieren.  
„Und was ist mit dir“ wollte Jamie von Severus wissen:  
„So ein Hund kann mir vielleicht auch mit der Angst etwas helfen, ich finde die ja sehr süß und Angel hat sich wohl schon angefreundet.“  
Die nackte Katze schien den Vorteil von felligen Welpen erkannt zu haben und rieb ihr Köpfchen an dem Auserwählten des Professors.  
„Und wenn ich wieder unterrichte...“ murmelte er besorgt:  
„Nein, lieber nicht, ich brauche auch meine Ruhe zum Brauen.“ Er gab den Welpen zurück, der daraufhin großes Theater machte, genau wie die Zwei aus Thirigs Bart. Sie sprangen herum und fiepten, winselten, wollten zurück zu dem warmen Mensch und dem ebenso kuscheligen Zwerg.  
„Schade“ murmelte Jamie:  
„Sie sind wirklich sehr süß, und so pflegeleicht.“  
„Also gut“ Severus nahm den fiependen Welpen zurück in die Arme und kaufte ihn dann, samt Leine und Halsband:  
„Ich glaube ich werde das noch bereuen, aber ich kann dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen... du hast mich in der Hand, weißt du das?“  
„Ja, aber wenn du das nicht gewollt hättest...“  
„Mmh“ brummte Severus nur und steckte dann den Welpen zu Angel in die Tasche, dort wurde sich beschnüffelt, abgeschlabbert und beschmust:  
„Ich glaube heute Abend haben wir da noch einiges mehr zu feiern und sicherlich werden unsere neuen Errungenschaften dabei sein.“  
„Hoffentlich haben wir Harry bis dahin beruhigt“ seufzte Fenrir und streichelte den Helden weiter, der sah nicht so aus als wollte er damit aufhören zu weinen.  
„Raphael sollte das machen“ bestimmte Salmissra und machte sich auf den Weg:  
„Ich gehe und passe auf seinen Stand auf, er muss jetzt bei unserem schwangeren Helden sein und ihn ordentlich trösten.“


	32. Devil

Als Harry aufwachte, hatte er Lissa im Arm und kuschelte sich an ihren glatten Körper. Sie war nicht kalt, also hatte sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern im Korb verbracht. Aber das Zimmer hatte sich merkbar abgekühlt und Harry angelte, noch halb schlafend, nach seinem Zauberstab.  
„Du bist wach“ zischelte die Schlange und tippte ihn sanft mit der Zunge an:  
„Du hast schlecht geschlafen und weil du nicht zu dem alten Wolf gegangen bist, dachte ich, ich lege mich zu dir. Normalerweise wachst du auf und schleichst zu ihm, das beruhigt mich, aber diesmal bist du nicht aufgewacht und dies hat mich beunruhigt.“  
„Danke“ nuschelte Harry und zauberte das Zimmer warm.  
„Verdammt, was ist das denn jetzt hier“ polterte plötzlich Fenrirs Stimme und die Beiden zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen.  
„Ich sehe nach was ihn aufregt, bestimmt regnet es nur wieder und er hasst es doch“ überlegte Lissa ernsthaft und machte sich auf den Weg. Dabei öffnete sie die Zimmertür mit Leichtigkeit und glitt neugierig in das Erdgeschoss.  
„Sag Harry er soll runter kommen“ schimpfte Fenrir, der Held war aber schon auf den Beinen und wickelte sich in seinen Morgenmantel. Ohne aus dem Fenster zu schauen, ging er runter und fand hinter seiner offenen Haustür eine weiße Wand.  
„Da bist du schon“ kam von Lissa und Fenrir gleichzeitig:  
„Wir sind eingeschneit.“  
Harry sah sich das einen Moment schweigend an, dann ging er hoch zu seinem Balkon und öffnete ihn, trat hinaus und stellte fest... die Schneewand reichte bis zum Balkonboden hoch und von allen Häusern der Stadt war nur noch der obere Teil zu sehen.  
Ja, es hatte am Abend schon ordentlich geschneit, aber in der Nacht musste es noch einmal schlimmer geworden sein... Harry kletterte über das Geländer und lief auf dem Schnee rüber zum Haus von Tsun und Salmissra.  
Dabei hatte er seine Flügel ausgebreitet, um nicht einzusinken, denn der Schnee lag ja nur locker auf.  
Am Ziel angekommen, ließ er die Flügel verschwinden und nutzte die Luke im Dach, kletterte in das Heim der Beiden, holte sie lautstark aus dem Bett. Die Naga war nackt, der Drache ebenfalls, aber beides störte den Helden nicht, denn er war ja in einer Beziehung.  
„Die Stadt ist eingeschneit, ich bin durch die Dachluke hinein gekommen“ verkündete er und kletterte mit dem Bürgermeister dort hindurch und zeigte ihm das Übel.  
An einer Stelle schien der Schnee zu verschwinden, das war das Gasthaus von Melina und Harry nahm an, dass da Lucius zauberte.  
„Ich werde das wegschmelzen müssen“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Geh in dein Haus.“  
„Ich glaube Lucius zaubert da das Gasthaus frei“ zeigte Harry auf ein größeres Loch im Schnee:  
„Nicht das du ihn weg brennst, und was ist mit den Marktständen?“  
„Du hast recht, ich sehe sie ja nicht. Könnt ihr das wegzaubern? Ich kenne eigentlich niemanden, der das hier könnte... Thirig eventuell, aber der ist auch eingeschneit. Wie gut das die Ponys in den Stall haben gehen können... da, es sieht so aus als würde er anfangen wegzuschmelzen. Wir sollten Severus wecken.“ Harry holte die Flügel wieder hervor und lief mit Tsun zu seinem Rankenhaus zurück, der Drache schien von Natur aus nicht einzusinken, und das obwohl er schon in menschlicher Form sehr schwer war. Von dort aus gingen sie rüber und sahen dort nur die Spitze eines weiteren Rankenhauses.  
„Sie sind vollkommen eingeschneit, weil das Haus einfach kleiner ist“ stellte Tsun fest und Harry zückte den Zauberstab, fing an den Schnee wegzuschmelzen, bis er den Balkon erreichte.  
Dort brachen sie ein, holten Jamie und Severus aus dem Bett.  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ stellte der Professor fest, als er sich angezogen hatte und das Übel betrachtete. Tsun hob derweil Harry wieder hoch auf die Schneewand und der fing an sein eigenes Haus freizuräumen.  
Als Fenrir dies bemerkte, half er mit und dann sahen sie auch das die Bäckerei frei wurde. Raphael hatte es wohl mittlerweile auch bemerkt und zauberte so gut er konnte.  
„Das ist sehr ärgerlich, die Zentauren wollen heute ihre besten Sachen auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt verkaufen und das ist auch die letzte Chance um Geschenke zu kaufen.“  
Am nächsten Tag war schon Heiligabend und ab dann war so gut wie alles geschlossen, bis zum zweiten Januar. Deswegen hatte Harry seinen Dachboden voller Fleisch gehängt und alles an Vorräten gekauft was er bekommen konnte. Immerhin hatte er einen Werwolf zu versorgen, einen der an Silvester auch noch seinen Vollmond hatte und der Hunger stieg zu dieser Zeit beträchtlich an.  
Zum Glück bezahlte Fenrir einen großen Teil der Einkäufe, alle Geschenke besorgte der Held auch schon. Trotzdem aber wollte er später noch mal schauen was die Zentauren so anboten. Vielleicht ein paar Felle oder ausgestopfte Tiere. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen einen großen Tierkopf über dem Kamin hängen zu haben, so etwas gefiel auch Fenrir, aber in diesem Fall mochte besonders der Held so etwas.  
„Verkaufen die Zentauren auch ausgestopfte Tiere“ wollte er von Tsun wissen, mittlerweile standen sie auf festem Boden und der Bürgermeister hatte sich eine Schaufel geholt.  
Es war einfacher wenn er den Schnee auf einen Haufen schaufelte und Harry das wegzauberte. Weit weg genug, irgendwo in den Wald wo keiner lebte und nur die Werwölfe hin gingen, wenn es dann zum Vollmond kam.  
„Einige, sie sind ja Jäger und verbrauchen nicht alles vom Tier. Du wirst sicher noch etwas finden, was dir gefällt... wenn wir den Platz frei bekommen“ seufzte Tsun und schaufelte zu einem Loch, dort stand Lucius zaubernd herum.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte er die beiden Männer trocken:  
„Was für ein schöner und erfrischender Tag. Wieso bist du im Morgenmantel, Harry? Du fängst dir noch etwas ein.“ Harry erschrak sofort und merkte erst in diesem Moment wie kalt es war, zitternd und niesend lief er ins Haus und zog sich dort extra warm an.  
„Wenn du dir was eingefangen hast, bist du selbst schuld“ verkündete Fenrir ernst und reichte ihm einen heißen Kakao:  
„Trink das, bevor du weitermachst. Das war nicht klug gewesen, aber ich verstehe es, die Sache ist aufregend und fordert schnelle Handlungen. Da vergisst man auch mal die Kokosnuss, die du da mit dir rum trägst.“  
„Kokosnuss“ staunte der Held trinkend und sah an sich runter:  
„Ich glaube es sind schon zwei von der Sorte, ich bin aber auch sehr schlank und da sieht man das mehr.“  
„Du bist einfach nur schwanger und wirst es jeden Tag schwangerer, ein ganz natürlicher Vorgang. Immerhin ist schon alles dran, nun wächst es einfach nur noch und die Feinheiten werden gemacht. Und jetzt gehen wir raus und machen den restlichen Schnee weg.“

„Endlich“ Harry nieste schon wieder und Fenrir legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn:  
„Ich bin nicht krank geworden.“  
„Du hast leicht erhöhte Temperatur“ bestimmte der alte Wolf, endlich war der ganze Schnee weg und Tsun flog als Drache über der Stadt, um zu sehen ob alles wirklich okay war. Doch mittlerweile kamen auch schon einige Zentauren und bauten ein Zelt aus Leder auf.  
Acamar war nicht zu sehen, dabei hatte Harry ihm etwas kleines zu Weihnachten gekauft, er musste es wohl einem der Zentauren mitgeben, damit er es auch erhielt.  
Er hatte wohl zuviel Angst, was Harry als sehr schade empfand, denn immerhin war Acamar ein starker und selbstbewusster Zentaur, jemand der sogar Schlachten gewinnen könnte.  
„Du solltest heute im Haus bleiben“ erklärte Raphael und fühlte dann auch die Temperatur seines Liebsten, das aber mit den Lippen und Form eines Kusses:  
„Damit du nicht über Weihnachten flach liegst.“  
Das Entsetzen des jungen Mannes war nun entsprechend groß, dann aber sah er die Notwendigkeit und er musste ja auch an das Kind denken.  
„Ich kaufe bei den Zentauren ein und dann gehe ich ins Haus, setze mich vor den warmen Kamin“ versprach er und beruhigte seine beiden Lieblingswölfe damit.  
„Aber danach sofort, ich muss jetzt noch den Stand etwas betreiben, aber ab dem Nachmittag bin ich bei dir.“  
Es war auch Raphaels Urlaubszeit, auch wenn er zwischen den Jahren trotz allem öffnen musste, jeden Tag zwei Stunden, um die Leute mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen.  
Er war nicht wie der Metzger, der ganz dicht hatte, denn alle Bewohner von Nemuritor konnten Brot essen... nicht alle aber Fleisch.  
„Und dann feiern wir Weihnachten“ strahlte Harry mit roten Wangen, es würde keine Liebesfeier sein, aber sicher eine die das Herz erwärmte.  
„Harry“ Thirig kam angelaufen, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen:  
„Emma ist trächtig! Ich hab es gerade herausgefunden.“  
„Wunderbar“ freute sich der Held, er hatte darum gebeten seine Stute einmal zu decken, denn er wollte ein Pony auch für sein Kind haben. Das Fohlen kaufte er dann aber bei Thirig, es war der Nachwuchs seines Hengstes und somit hatte der Zwerg einen Anspruch darauf, Harry musste eine Ablösesumme zahlen. Und das war ihm auch ganz recht so, es war ja immer noch unangenehm, dass er Emma als Geschenk annahm, sein Freund lebte doch von den Tieren.  
„Wenn es ein Hengst wird, kriegst du ihn zum halben Preis, falls ich damit decken darf. Ich hab meinen Hannibal drauf gesetzt, der ist allein schon im Verkauf zwanzigtausend Galleonen wert und seine Fohlen sind hoch gehandelt.“  
„Wenn es ein Hengst wird, frage ich mich ob du das Fohlen dann nicht lieber behältst? Hast du nicht mal gesagt, sie wären schwierig zu reiten?“  
„Nicht wenn man sie von klein auf darauf vorbereitet, ich bin mir sicher, du kannst auch einen Hengst zum Reittier erziehen. Ich helfe dir aber gerne damit. Wirst schon zufrieden sein, und von der Wolle mach ich dir dann einen Teppich.“  
Harry zahlte ordentlich für die Unterbringung seiner Emma, das Futter und die Pflege, dazu hatte er den Decksprung bezahlt... wobei Thirig den Hengst selbst auswählte und da auch mehr hätte nehmen können.  
Aber Emma wäre wohl sowieso von Hannibal gedeckt worden, sie ist die beste Stute und er der beste Hengst.  
„Du siehst aus als ob du Fieber hättest“ stellte der Zwerg dann plötzlich fest und legte Harry die Hand auf die Stirn:  
„Vom Schnee heute Morgen?  
„Wahrscheinlich nur etwas verkühlt“ wehrte Harry niesend ab:  
„Ich geh auch gleich heim, wenn ich bei den Zentauren war.“  
„Ich habe jetzt Zeit, ich leiste dir dann Gesellschaft“ versprach der Zwerg und Raphael konnte sich zu seinem Stand verabschieden.  
„Gehen wir in das Zelt und auf dem Weg zum Rankenhaus kaufen wir noch warme Brötchen“ bestimmte Fenrir:  
„Vielleicht finden wir was ausgestopftes für das Wohnzimmer, oder ein ordentliches Fell.“  
Sie betraten nun zu dritt das Zelt und nur wenig später folgte ihnen ein weiteres Pärchen, Severus hatte Jamie dabei, welcher Angel und Devil mitbrachte. Angel, die Katze, saß in ihrer Tragetasche, Devil, der kleine Hund, wurde von Severus an der Leine geführt.  
Natürlich sah er nicht nach einem Teufelchen aus, eher nach einem Haufen Zuckerwatte, aber Jamie wählte die Namen wirklich sehr passend.  
Und das er Angel immer mit herum schleppte... vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht, so gewöhnte sie sich an die anderen Bewohner von Nemuritor und hatte dann später im Laden keine Angst.  
Außerdem konnte sich Jamie mit seiner Katze verständigen, zwar nicht so wie Harry und Lissa, aber genügend um bestimmte Dinge zu „besprechen“.  
„Das war ein kalter Morgen“ stellte der Katzenmensch fest:  
„Aber das du einfach bei uns so einbrichst... hast du Fieber, Harry?“  
„Nur leicht erhöhte Temperatur“ ächzte der Held:  
„Habt ihr alle einen Krankheitsradar? Ich kaufe hier nur etwas ein und dann gehe ich gleich nach Hause zurück.“  
„Ich werde auf ihn achten, bis Raphael den Stand dicht macht“ fügte Thirig hinzu.  
„Es sieht noch nicht ernst aus“ bestimmte Severus, nachdem er ebenfalls die Temperatur gefühlt hatte:  
„Deswegen ist ein Trank noch nicht notwendig, aber ich komme später vorbei und sehe mir das einmal genauer an. Jetzt aber sehen wir uns an was die Zentauren hier für uns haben. Jamie will ein Fell vor den Kamin, ein weiches Fell.“  
„So ein Fell, wie du hattest, als ich bei dir wohnte“ schnurrte Harry und der Professor wurde knallrot bis in die Fingerspitzen, so schnell und stark das man glauben konnte, er würde jeden Moment umkippen:  
„Also eindeutig so ein Fell.“  
„Ich wage gar nicht zu fragen was aus dem Fell geworden ist“ ächzte Jamie entsetzt.  
„Wir haben es kaputt gemacht“ grinste der Held fröhlich und wandte sich dann den Ständen zu, sah sich prüfend um, solange bis er etwas sah was er unbedingt haben wollte. Er kreischte leise und stürzte darauf zu, es war das komplette Fell eines Braunbären, mit Kopf.   
„Fünftausend Galleonen“ verkündete der verkaufende Zentaur und dem Helden klappte der Mund auf, das war dann doch etwas teuer.  
„Sehr gutes Fell, die Pfeile gingen nur in den Kopf“ stellte Fenrir fest:  
„Der Bär ist das Geld auf jeden Fall wert, dummerweise habe ich dir schon etwas zu Weihnachten gekauft... fange bitte nicht an zu weinen.“  
„Ich weine nicht, ich rechne“ bestimmte der Held nachdenklich:  
„Leider habe ich zuviel Geld in der letzten Zeit ausgegeben, die Geschenke haben fast all das aufgefressen was mir Draco gegeben hat.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte der alte Wolf.  
„Ja und die Einrichtung des Kinderzimmers. Der Bär wäre gut zum Krabbeln vor dem Kamin.“  
„Du suchst jetzt eine Ausrede um den teuren Bären zu kaufen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Komm Jamie, wir nehmen dieses Fell hier, sieht nach Schaf aus und ist groß genug.“  
„Die Schafsfelle sind von einem Händler der im Wald verhungerte“ erzählte der Zentaur sofort:  
„Wir fanden nur seinen Wagen und sein Skelett. Die Zugtiere müssen sich befreit haben, oder er hat es selbst getan, als er sah das es keine Chance mehr gab.“  
„Sicher war er ein Idiot und hat sich beim ersten Mal keinen Führer mitgenommen“ bestimmte Jamie eiskalt:  
„Aber das er es nicht mal bis zum Gasthaus geschafft hat? Solange, dass er ein Skelett wurde, ist es noch nicht zu.“  
„Es ist vier Wochen her, dass wir ihn fanden“ nickte der Zentaur ernst.  
„Da war das weiße Fläschchen noch geöffnet“ überlegte Harry:  
„Ich habe es damals auch bis Melina geschafft, der Weg ist recht eindeutig. Vielleicht war der Händler aber auch bei ihr und hat es dann nicht bis Nemuritor geschafft. Es ist schade um ihn, aber es hilft auch nichts jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Ich nehme auch eines der Schafsfelle, das sind gute Bettvorleger.“  
Harry nieste und bezahlte ein Fell, Lucius betrat mit Melina das Zelt und auch sie entdeckten sofort den Bären.  
„Der wäre etwas für das Gasthaus, vor den Kamin“ schlug sie vor, es gab eine gemütliche Ecke, mit Kamin, in ihrer neuen Wirtschaft. Harry saß derweil gerne dort und aß mit Fenrir zusammen eine ungarische Gulaschsuppe. Dann war auch Lissa dabei und beobachtete zischelnd die anderen Gäste.  
„Und dann torkelt ein besoffener Zwerg herum und kotzt uns darauf“ konterte Lucius abwehrend:  
„So wie zuletzt Hugo, der Werkzeugschmied. Thirig ist wirklich noch der angenehmste, der Truppe hier. Wenn wir so ein Bärenfell anschaffen, dann entweder für Privat oder um es an eine Wand zu hängen.“  
„Ich erinnere mich, dass Salmissra mir einmal an die Wand des weißen Fläschchens gekotzt hat“ erzählte Melina und der Zentaur verkündete erneut den hohen Preis:  
„Wir sollten wohl verzichten.“  
„Normalerweise nein, aber ich glaube es wäre wirklich besser, wenn er einen anderen Besitzer bekommt. Kaufen wir die restlichen Schafsfelle hier, die kann man immer gebrauchen. Besonders für das Kinderzimmer.“  
Hufgetrappel war zu hören, welches sich ihnen näherte, Harry drehte sich um und da kam doch tatsächlich Acamar ins Zelt, schnell zauberte er das Geschenk herbei und gab es ihm.  
„Für mich“ staunte der Zentaur und der Held nickte zustimmend.  
„Aber du darfst es erst übermorgen, ganz früh, aufmachen“ warnte er.  
„Ich kenne eure Sitten zu Weihnachten, bekam aber noch nie etwas geschenkt“ Acamar lächelte sogar, als er das Geschenk einsteckte. Es war nichts großes, nur ein Schal als Ponywolle, aber sicher wusste er es zu schätzen und allein der Gedanke zählte ja.  
Dazu war so ein Schal auch recht nützlich.  
„Jetzt habe ich kein Geschenk für dich“ stellte der Zentaur fest.  
„Das ist auch nicht nötig, ich bin allein schon glücklich darüber, dass ich hier in Nemuritor leben kann und meine Freunde bei mir habe. Hättest du mir damals die Weiterreise verwehrt, wäre ich sicher nicht so glücklich geworden.“  
„Du hast dich sehr gut hier eingelebt“ nickte Acamar ernst:  
„Und nicht nur du bist eine Bereicherung für die Bewohner hier, sondern auch deine Freunde. Allein dieser weiße Mann hier hat sehr viel für das Dorf getan, auch wenn wir jetzt keine Wirtschaft mehr im Wald haben. Vielleicht ist das aber auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir uns doch öfters im Ort sehen lassen müssen.“  
„Wir haben jedenfalls vorgesorgt“ versprach Melina sofort:  
„Ich habe auch im neuen Gasthaus einen Tisch allein für Zentauren.“  
„Ich werde es den anderen Zentauren erzählen“ bestimmte Acamar sofort:  
„Eigentlich war ich gekommen um zu sehen ob das hier im Zelt gut läuft, der Bär ist noch nicht verkauft. Ich habe ihn erlegt und das Geld geht auch persönlich an mich. Bären sind hier im Wald nicht selten, aber sie verstecken sich gut und zur Zeit schlafen sie auch.“  
„Er ist... etwas teuer“ gab Harry zu und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend:  
„Zwar hätte ich ihn gerne gehabt, und er ist sein Geld auch wert, aber bei fünftausend Galleonen überlegt jeder zweimal. Auch Lucius zum Beispiel.“  
„Der weiße Mann hat auch überlegt, das ist schlecht, er ist der reichste in Nemuritor“ Acamar runzelte die Stirn und verkündete dann nur dreitausend Galleonen für den Bären haben zu wollen:  
„Ich brauche das Geld, ich will bald einer Frau den Hof machen und da muss ich ihren Eltern etwas für geben. In Dezastru gibt es einen Ziegenzüchter, zehn davon dürften ihre Eltern glücklich machen und mich damit auch. Dann noch der Stoff für das Hochzeitskleid und das Geld ist schon wieder weg.“  
„Ich kaufe ihn, für fünftausend“ verkündete Lucius plötzlich und ließ sich den Bären in große Leinentücher einpacken:  
„Und dann schicke ich ihn meinem Sohn als Weihnachtsgeschenk, es wird ihn besänftigen, denn gleichzeitig bekommt er den Brief, dass er bald kein Einzelkind mehr ist. Den Bären wird sich Draco vor den Kamin legen, er weiß so etwas zu schätzen und hasst Dreck jeglicher Art.“  
„Du willst Draco etwas so wertvolles schicken, wo er Harry verlassen hat“ schnaubte Melina entsetzt, sie wollte den Bären immer noch für das Gasthaus und suchte nun die Ausrede:  
„Der hat doch höchstens ein Schafsfell verdient.“  
„Man muss aber erwähnen, dass ich Draco nicht mehr sonderlich böse bin. Er wusste ja nicht, das ich den Trank heimlich nehme, gut er hat sich Blaise in die Arme geworfen... aber er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich schwanger bin“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Und er hat mir Geld geschickt, ich bin... sagen wir... besänftigt. Trotzdem ist es etwas schade um den Bären. Vielleicht einfach ordentlich verzaubern und dann doch ins Gasthaus legen?“  
Lucius wurde von Melina und Harry mit großen Augen angesehen, sofort wurde er schwach und Fenrir brachte den Bären ins kleine Manor, würde ihn dort erstmal ins Lager schaffen.  
„Ich bin sehr froh darüber“ freute sich Acamar und erhielt das Geld sofort:  
„Jetzt kann ich der Frau den Hof machen und im Frühling wird sie bestimmt schon schwanger. Danke.“  
Er trabte fröhlich davon und Lucius wurde neugierig angesehen.  
„Man darf einem jungen Glück nicht im Wege stehen“ wehrte er gelassen ab:  
„Und irgendeiner von uns hätte den Bären ja doch gekauft.“


	33. Suppe

„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ Raphael betrat das Rankenhaus und fand seinen Liebsten auf dem Sofa sitzend. Der Held war eingerollt in drei warme Decken, eine dampfende Tasse Pfefferminztee stand neben ihm.  
Dazu lag Lissa auf der Rückenlehne der Couch und Thirig stand am Herd, er trug eine Schürze und rührte in einem großen Topf. Dafür hatte er sich auch Bart und Haar abgebunden, damit ja nichts in die... Suppe... fiel.  
„Die riecht gut“ stellte der Bäcker fest, als er einen Blick in den großen Topf warf, da schwammen auch faustgroße Fleischstücke drin herum:  
„Also hast du die hier nicht gekocht.“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt“ schnaubte der rührende Zwerg:  
„Aber ja, Fenrir hat die gemacht und ich soll nur aufpassen, bis er wieder da ist.“  
„Und wieso trägst du dann Schürze“ brummte der Bäcker neugierig, gesellte sich dann zu Harry auf das Sofa und holte sich, trotz der nun eindeutigen Krankheit, einen Kuss ab.  
Es war früher Morgen, am Heiligabend und am Tag zuvor hatte Harry eigentlich noch recht gut ausgesehen. Aber oft entwickelte sich so etwas über Nacht, sicher fand Fenrir einen kranken Helden vor und packte ihn gleich auf das Sofa.  
Wenn der alte Wolf eines gut konnte, dann sich um Harry kümmern und so machte sich Raphael mindestens deswegen keine Sorgen. Er war aber immer noch eifersüchtig, ein bisschen, Harry mochte Fenrir wirklich sehr... da musste fast schon eine Werwölfin her um den alten Wolf etwas zu beschäftigen.  
Eine Werwölfin...  
Wenn man doch nur eine kennen würde... eine hübsche, süße Wölfin, die dem alten Wolf ordentlich den Kopf verdrehte und dafür sorgte das der Held sich nicht schlecht fühlte.  
Allein deswegen musste es eine Frau sein, jemand den Harry nicht als Rivalen sah.  
„Er hat geputzt“ der kranke Held kuschelte sich an seinen Lieblingsbäcker und erhielt noch einen Kuss:  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, die Küche glänzt jetzt wie noch nie.“  
Bei so einer kleinen Krankheit musste man sich um einen Werwolf keine Gedanken machen, schlimmer wurde es erst wenn der Mensch selbst nicht zu heilen war und dies dann auf seinen felligen Freund übertrug.  
„Das ist auch richtig so, du kannst nichts machen und wir erwarten Gäste, heute Abend“ schnaubte der Zwerg:  
„Weil du gestern halbnackt im Schnee herum getanzt bist, wie es mir Fenrir erzählte, liegst du jetzt flach. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir dich jetzt im Stich lassen und vor allem kein Weihnachten feiern. Die paar Tage Ruhe werden dir auch gut tun.“  
Fenrir kehrte zurück, hatte nicht nur Kaminholz, sondern auch Severus und Jamie dabei, letzterer trug Angel mit sich und führte Devil an der Leine. Der kleine Hund machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Harry, als er die Leine los war, hüpfte zu ihm auf das Sofa und ließ sich ordentlich knuddeln.  
Angel hingegen stieg etwas vorsichtig aus ihrer Tragetasche und sah sich neugierig um.  
„Ist das nicht etwas riskant, wegen Lissa“ wollte Raphael besorgt wissen:  
„Die nackte Ratte könnte eventuell lecker aussehen.“  
„Ich denke nicht“ Jamie zeigte auf die Schlange und die kaninchengroße Beule in deren Körper:  
„Mit dem Ding da kann sie sich doch kaum bewegen.“  
„Eine nackte Ratte“ zischelte die Schlange vom Sofa her und Harry musste schmunzeln:  
„Nein, das ist eine Katze... eine kleine Katze. Wäre ich nicht so satt, würde ich sie mir genauer ansehen, aber ich bin faul und brauche Energie für das leckere Kaninchen.“  
„Sie gehört Jamie, wenn du die Katze auch nur einmal falsch ansiehst, benutzt er deine frische Haut sicherlich für neue Kleidung“ antwortete der Held in Parzel.  
„Ich häute mich gerade nicht“ staunte Lissa sofort.  
„Das ist ihm dann egal, er häutet dich dann.“  
Der Blick der Anakonda wurde entsprechend entsetzt und dann zischelte sie brav gegen das Sofa, wagte es nicht mehr Angel anzusehen.  
„Ich mag gar keine Katzen, sie sind nicht lecker“ versprach sie leise, Harry wollte sich aber nicht darauf verlassen und war ganz froh darüber, dass Lissa lieber ihr Kaninchen verdaute, anstatt auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Tatsächlich war sie fast bewegungsunfähig, Harry hatte Fenrir ihren Wunsch übersetzen müssen, auf das Sofa gelegt zu werden.  
Daraufhin musste der alte Wolf die Schlange aus dem Korb holen und zu Harry legen, seit dem bewegte Lissa nur noch ihren Kopf.  
Jamie vergrößerte ein kleines Katzenklo, und ein Körbchen für Zwei, Angel verkrümelte sich erstmal dorthin, beobachtete alles.  
„Ist das wirklich klug“ wollte Harry wissen:  
„Sie erscheint mir etwas ängstlich.“  
„Das legt sich, ich möchte das sie sich daran gewöhnt mich überall hin zu begleiten, nicht nur in Nemuritor. Severus spricht auch davon einen kleinen Urlaub in England zu machen, er meint er habe noch einen Werwolf dort, den er derweil besuchen müsse.“  
„Lupin, den muss ich auch noch besuchen, sonst gibt es wieder Heuler, ich würde ihn vernachlässigen“ schnaubte Fenrir ungemütlich und betrachtete ernst seine Suppe:  
„Hast gut gerührt, Kurzbein.“  
„Ich habe das Geschenk für Remus, zum Glück schon abgeschickt“ murmelte Harry:  
„Jetzt könnte ich nicht mehr zur Poststelle gehen, sie hat geschlossen.“  
„Wenn dann wären wir für dich gelaufen“ bestimmte Raphael sofort:  
„Obwohl es ja schon wieder schneit, schau dir den Professor an, er trägt mal etwas anderes als nur schwarz.“  
„Hoffentlich werden wir nicht wieder eingeschneit“ erklärte Severus nur tonlos, klopfte sich und Jamie den Schnee ab, und dann wurde es plötzlich laut.  
Ein Rascheln und Rauschen, Angel verschwand ganz in dem Korb und Devil knurrte leise, dann ein lauter Plop und aus der Wurzel wurde ein vollständiger Tannenbaum. Harry klappte der Mund auf, seit dem Kauf hatte er die Wurzel gegossen und nichts war geschehen, Fenrir wollte schon fällen gehen... und nun plötzlich, Devil war der Erste der hin sprang und den Baum beschnupperte.  
„Er ist wirklich bereit zum Schmücken“ stellte Harry fest, wollte aufstehen und wurde sofort gemeinschaftlich angeknurrt.  
Selbst Jamie knurrte, bei ihm aber klang das aber ein wenig merkwürdig.  
„Wo hast du deinen Baumschmuck“ wollte Severus ernst wissen:  
„Ich wette es ist der, den du gekauft hast, als wir noch zusammen wohnten.“  
Nun knurrte Raphael eifersüchtig und meinte er wolle keinen Baumschmuck sehen, der aus der Beziehung mit dem alten Professor stammte.  
„Glaub mir, der Baumschmuck gefällt Severus gar nicht“ hustete Harry leicht amüsiert:  
„Er ist im Schlafzimmer, in meinem Kleiderschrank. Und nur Jamie oder Severus dürfen ihn holen, der Baumschmuck ist mir zu wertvoll, am Ende landet er auf dem Boden.“  
„Ich hole das Zeug“ knurrte Fenrir ungehalten und machte sich auf den Weg, Harry fiepte entsetzt hinterher.  
„Da ist Kristall bei“ rief er und wollte wieder aufstehen, wurde aber gemeinschaftlich davon abgehalten.  
„Ich nehme an, der war nicht günstig gewesen“ stellte Jamie fest.  
„Ich habe einen ganzen Monatsgehalt, von meiner damaligen Arbeit, dafür ausgegeben“ es klirrte:  
„Fenrir!“  
Nun war Harry schneller Oben als man ihn aufhalten konnte, dort fand er nicht nur besagte Kiste am Boden, sondern auch einen entsetzten Werwolf und eine Schlange namens Mary... mit einer Kristallkugel auf dem Kopf.  
Diese Schlange hatten sie ganz vergessen, sie war von Thirig mitgebracht worden und konnte Angel ebenfalls lecker finden.  
„Sie kam plötzlich um die Ecke und ich habe mich erschreckt“ winselte der alte Werwolf:  
„Ich hatte sie einfach vergessen, wahrscheinlich weil sie bei der Ankunft in dem Bart von Thirig saß. Natürlich ersetze ich dir das!“  
„Soviel Geld hast du gar nicht, um mir das zu ersetzen, besonders die ganzen Erinnerungen. Das erste Weihnachten mit Severus, wir haben zusammen den Baum geschmückt und die ganze Zeit hat er sich über den Kitsch beschwert“ winselte Harry ging auf die Knie um zu sehen was da noch zu retten war:  
„Das wird das grauenhafteste Weihnachten, seit meiner Kindheit. Selbst der Schwan aus weißem Kristall ist geköpft worden... Und kein Zauber ist so präzise, dass man so etwas wieder reparieren kann.“  
Mittlerweile trafen Lucius und Melina unten ein, der Malfoy machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum entsetzten Helden.  
„Ist das der Baumschmuck, den du damals extra hast anfertigen lassen, um auch wirklich Severus damit zu begeistern... was dann in die Hose gegangen ist, weil der einfach nicht auf so etwas steht.“  
„Er fand ihn zu kitschig“ fiepte Harry:  
„Das war ein Monatsgehalt gewesen, Severus hatte daraufhin die ganze Zeit gefragt wieso ich mir nichts kaufe und nur esse wenn er es auch macht. Und als Weihnachtsgeschenk musste ich mir eine rote Schleife umbinden. Mir reicht es, wenn Vollmond vorbei ist, bekommen die Werwölfe, und Thirig, einen Kurs darin wie man zerbrechliche Sachen behandelt. Du hättest den Karton mit zwei Händen ganz fest halten müssen und dann ganz vorsichtig herunter kommen.  
Zwar konntest du damit nicht rechnen, dass Mary um die Ecke kommt... aber verdammt, sie ist nicht satt und wird sich Angel eventuell schnappen.“  
„Mach dir erstmal keine Gedanken darüber, wir passen schon auf“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Und ich habe auch Baumschmuck mitgebracht, dann hängen wir noch ein paar deiner Schnitzereien auf und Raphael backt Plätzchen für die Tanne. Und dann, wenn das nächste Weihnachten kommt, reisen wir vorher nach England und lassen neuen Schmuck machen.“  
„Wenn dann mache ich das hier“ Tsun kam nach Oben und hatte eine Kiste dabei:  
„Kaum komme ich hier herein, da bin ich schon gefragt, gut das ich noch ein wenig Baumschmuck mitgebracht habe. Den habe ich selbst angefertigt, aus purem Gold und mit Edelsteinen. Damit habe ich damals meinen Meister bekommen. Und Salmissra holt noch schnell Baumschmuck aus ihren Schuppen, der ist uralt und sehr schön. Wir hatten ihn erst dagelassen, weil wir dachten er passt eventuell nicht. Lass mal die Goldtanne hier sehen, die kann ich doch reparieren. Ich brauche nur etwas Blattgold und dann mache ich das schon. Kristall kann ich aber auch nicht.“  
„Es ist nur noch eine mittlere Katastrophe“ seufzte Harry leise und ließ sich dann von Fenrir in die Arme nehmen:  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse, aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal die Scherben beerdigen und dann Mary davon abhalten, Angel zu fressen.“  
Harry wandte sich der Schlange zu, bat sie in Parzel darum nur das zu fressen was man ihr gab und versprach zudem ein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk.  
Dies musste dann Fenrir besorgen, er wurde in den Wald geschickt und kam nur wenig später mit einem lebendigem Kaninchen wieder. Dann schnappte er sich Mary und brachte beide Tiere rüber in das Haus von Severus.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er das Kaninchen wahrscheinlich von den Zentauren bekommen, bei dem Schneefall war es fast unmöglich zu jagen.  
Als er mit Mary zurückkehrte, war sie genauso fett wie Lissa und beide Schlangen bekamen einen Platz auf dem Sofa.  
Das alles dauerte eine Stunde, in der Zwischenzeit aß Harry von der Suppe und naschte besonders viel Plätzchenteig, half mit den Baum prachtvoll zu schmücken.  
Severus, Lucius und Salmissra waren noch dabei als Fenrir wieder da war und einen Braten marinierte.  
Der Held hustete, aber es war eigentlich warm genug und besser lagen die Schlangen in Sichtweite herum, als das sie sich unbemerkt an Hund und Katze ran machten.  
Wobei, nun waren sie ja wirklich damit beschäftigt ihre Kaninchen zu verdauen.  
Es war keine wirklich große Mühe, sie hätten nur Mary nicht vergessen dürfen und Jamie seine Angel ankündigen.  
Dann wäre es auch nicht so chaotisch gewesen.  
„Ich zaubere dich warm“ beschloss Lucius ernst und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Helden:  
„Du hustest mir zuviel und das du in deinem warmen Morgenmantel steckst, sagt alles.“  
„Ich durfte mir nur das anziehen, Fenrir hat es nicht anders erlaubt“ beklagte Harry sich sofort und wurde noch wärmer gezaubert, als er es eh schon hatte.  
„Das ist auch richtig so... so und jetzt leih mir mal Zeus, Severus, ich will ihn mit einem Brief zu Draco schicken. Es wird langsam Zeit.“ Er holte das Papier hervor und der Professor öffnete das Fenster, kaum war der Uhu drin, schloss er es wieder.  
Zeus begrüßte natürlich als erstes Harry sehr überschwänglich, dann stürzte er sich auf die restlichen Anwesenden und ließ sich ordentlich knuddeln.  
Und normalerweise war er eine sehr zuverlässige Posteule, nahm alles und jeden an, trug sogar ein Paket zur Not bis nach Japan.  
Aber er weigerte sich den Brief für Lucius auszuliefern.  
„Normalerweise ist er nicht so“ staunte Severus und untersuchte das Tier:  
„Sieht gesund aus und hat auch keine Verletzungen. Los flieg schon los, es ist doch nicht zu kalt für dich.“  
Zeus schüttelte sich, rupfte den Brief von seinem Fuß ab und plüschte sich dann ordentlich auf einer Stuhllehne auf.  
„Er will nicht“ mutmaßte Harry:  
„Hedwig ist auch einmal nicht geflogen... und eine Stunde später stand derjenige vor der Tür, dem ich den Brief schicken wollte. Das wird es sein, Draco ist zu nah und Zeus sieht den Sinn nicht darin, den Brief auszuliefern. Er wird eventuell uns zu Weihnachten besuchen wollen...“  
„Dann ist er im Wald“ polterte Fenrir sofort los und holte seinen Mantel herbei:  
„Er muss durch den Wald und das Gasthaus wird nicht mehr betrieben!“  
„Ich komme mit dir“ bestimmte Thirig sofort und zog die Schürze aus:  
„Ich reite, du läufst, ich kenne den Wald besser als du und kann ihn mit aufs Pony nehmen.“  
„Vielleicht kommt er nicht allein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Auch wenn es nicht nett ist, falls er Blaise mitbringt und ihn mir förmlich vorführt... er könnte ihn mitbringen.“  
„Ich kann Draco auch tragen“ wehrte Fenrir ab:  
„So wie dich, Harry. Dann kommt Blaise bei Thirig hinten drauf. Los, Kurzbein, machen wir schnell, bevor die Beiden auch als Skelett enden.“  
Die Beiden verließen eilig das Haus und Raphael machte extra Chili-Pfeffer-Senf-Grünkohl-Kakao-Plätzchen für den Ex von Harry.


	34. Tierspuren

Acamar, einer der drei großen Zentaurenanführer, war auf dem Weg durch den verschneiten Wald und wollte ein Tier erlegen, achtete deswegen auf frische Spuren. Eigentlich war es irrsinnig zu dieser Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber vielleicht hatte er ja etwas Glück.  
Ein Wildschwein vielleicht, oder gar ein Reh, er wollte seiner Angebeteten etwas kochen lassen und dann mit ihr die heilige Nacht der Menschen genießen. Auch wenn ihr Volk so etwas nicht feierte, es lag jedes Jahr etwas besonderes in der Luft und diese kleine Magie erfasste auch die Zentauren.  
Sicher freute sie sich auch über das Geschenk, welches er ihr besorgte, eine goldene Kette, mit einem Rubin als Anhänger... das waren aber keine Tierspuren!  
Der Zentaur entdeckte sehr frische Spuren im Schnee, Zweibeiner, Menschen wahrscheinlich, etwa so groß wie Harry. Er war es aber sicher nicht, welcher sich im Wald herum trieb, er war krank und schwanger, keiner seiner Freunde würde ihn gehen lassen.  
Auch nicht in Begleitung, zudem feierten sie ja zuhause dieses Weihnachten und das über mehrere Tage hinweg.  
Hoffentlich waren es keine Menschen, die sich im Wald verliefen, schnell folgte er den Spuren, es waren zwei Waldbesucher und einer definitiv leichter als der andere.  
Da, nach etwa zehn Minuten sah er einen blonden Mann und eine rothaarige Frau durch den Wald wandern. Der Mann trug einen Rucksack mit sich, hielt die Hand der Frau.  
„Hey“ rief der Zentaur und die Beiden erstarrten, er stürmte auf sie zu und als er sie erreichte, versteckte sich die Frau ängstlich hinter dem Mann.  
Acamar staunte, dieses Gesicht kannte er doch!  
„Du siehst aus wie der weiße Mann“ stellte er fest und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Was wollt ihr hier im Wald? Es ist gefährlich, man sollte nicht spazieren gehen, oder allein den Weg versuchen zu finden.“  
Sein Blick fiel auf die junge Frau, sie war sehr hübsch, vielleicht dreißig menschliche Jahre alt und sehr ängstlich. Ihr langes dunkelrotes Haar trug sie in zwei lange Zöpfen geflochten und ihre großen Augen waren tiefgolden, eine Werwölfin also... der Mann aber war ein Mensch und etwa so alt wie Harry.  
„Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Nemuritor, ich möchte meine Familie besuchen und diese Werwölfin dort lassen.“  
„Sie hat Angst vor mir“ stellte Acamar fest:  
„Mein Name ist Acamar.“  
„Ich bin Draco Malfoy“ verkündete der Junge und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst angesehen. Anscheinend hatte man diesen Namen schon gehört, und wahrscheinlich auch nichts Gutes im Zusammenhang mit diesem.  
„Du bist der Sohn vom weißen Mann und damit der Vater von Harrys Kind“ stellte der Zentaur fest:  
„Derjenige der ihn unehrenhaft verlassen hat. Wir Zentauren verstehen nicht, wieso Männer schwanger werden sollten, aber Harry hat sich wohl für ein Leben als Frau entschieden und du solltest sein Partner sein. Aber du hast ihn für einen Anderen verlassen, damit hast du Schande auf dich und deine Familie geladen.“  
„Ich habe auch schon genug dafür gebüßt“ seufzte Draco:  
„Und ich bin auch hier um Harry darum zu bitten mir zu verzeihen. Doch am Wichtigsten ist, dass Annabelle, hier, Nemuritor erreicht. Ich möchte sie in die Obhut von Fenrir Greyback übergeben.“  
Acamar beugte sich zu der jungen Frau runter, sie hatte immer noch Angst und zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
„Ich tue dir nichts“ versprach er und wandte sich dann wieder an Draco:  
„Das hier ist der falsche Weg nach Nemuritor, wieso habt ihr euch in Dezastru keinen Führer genommen?“  
„An Weihnachten bekommt man dort nichts mehr, sie haben zwar gesagt ich soll ein paar Tage warten, aber ich muss noch vor dem Jahreswechsel wieder nach England. Sie meinten dann nur, wir sollten zum Gasthaus gehen und uns dort jemanden suchen, aber das Gasthaus war geschlossen. Wir sind dort eingebrochen um eine Nacht im Trockenen zu verbringen, es sah sehr verlassen aus.“  
„Und das ist es schon seit einiger Zeit, Melina lebt jetzt in Nemuritor und betreibt dort eine Wirtschaft. Wenn ihr hier weiter geht, kommt ihr in den unbewohnten Teil des Waldes, dort wo nur die Werwölfe hingehen, wenn Vollmond ist. Ihr wärt wahrscheinlich dort umgekommen, mindestens du, wenn sie sich hungrig an Vollmond verwandelt hätte. Gut, dass ich euch getroffen habe, ich werde euch nach Nemuritor führen... für ein paar Galleonen.“  
„Ein geldgieriger Zentaur“ schnappte Draco entsetzt, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl und so zückte er den Geldbeutel.  
„Der Winter ist hart und lang, ich weiß das du nicht arm bist und außerdem haltet ihr mich von der Jagd ab. Zeig her, was du mir geben kannst.“  
Acamar erhielt fünfzig Galleonen, doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen konnten, kamen Thirig und Fenrir an.  
Der Zwerg ritt auf einem seiner besseren Ponys, der alte Wolf lief auf allen Vieren daneben, so wie er es am Besten konnte.  
Als die junge Werwölfin die Beiden sah, wuchs ihre Angst stark an und sie versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, zitternd und vollkommen still.  
„Draco“ schimpfte Fenrir böse:  
„Wieso hast du dich nicht angemeldet, wir hätten dich in Dezastru abgeholt. Weißt du eigentlich wie gefährlich das hier ist!?“  
„Ich wollte euch eigentlich überraschen, wieso wisst ihr von meiner Ankunft? Denn eindeutig seht ihr danach aus, als ob ihr nach mir gesucht habt.“  
„Zeus wollte einen Brief an dich nicht ausliefern, Harry meinte daraufhin du könntest in der Nähe sein. Acamar“ der Werwolf nickte dem Zentauren ernst zu und wandte sich dann wieder an sein Patenkind:  
„Wir dachten uns schon das du nicht alleine kommst, aber eigentlich rechneten wir mit Blaise.“  
„Er hat mich verlassen“ seufzte der Vater von Harrys Kind.  
„Strafe muss sein“ polterte der alte Wolf sofort:  
„Aber glaube nicht, dass Harry dich zurück nimmt, er hat schon einen neuen Partner. Einen ordentlichen Werwolf... ist das da deine neue Freundin?“  
„Nein, das ist Annabelle, ich bringe sie dir, damit du dich um sie kümmerst“ Fenrir hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und musterte die Dame prüfend:  
„Sie wurde... also sie ist die Tochter eines hohen Ministers, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und zudem Sicherheitsminister. Sie war an Halloween mit Freunden unterwegs und im Suff meinten sie wohl den verbotenen Wald besuchen zu müssen.  
Dort trafen sie auf einen sehr unangenehmen Werwolf, er tötete ihre Freunde und wollte auch sie umbringen, aber die Zentauren konnten sie gerade noch retten. Leider aber war sie da schon gebissen und verwandelte sich entsprechend, blieb aber bei den Zentauren und ließ diese für sie sorgen.  
Nach Halloween brachten sie Annabelle nach Hogsmeade, sie hat seit dem Biss kein Wort gesprochen... erst war sie in St. Mungos, dann zuhause. Dort musste sie am letzten Vollmond eingesperrt werden, sie war unerträglich wild und hat sogar ihren Vater angreifen wollen. Gut, dass ich Harrys Werwolfswahn mitbekommen habe, so weiß ich das die Art ihres Bisses das Problem ist und das sie einen Wolf braucht, der sie erzieht.  
Erst haben wir überlegt sie in die Kolonie zu bringen, der oberste Wolf hat sie sich angesehen und meinte dann, sie wäre zu schwach. Man müsse sich in der Kolonie behaupten können und man würde sie dort auseinander nehmen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, wie die Anwesenheit so vieler Werwölfe ihre Psyche vielleicht schädigen.  
Deswegen hat ihr Vater mich gebeten sie zu dir zu bringen, er hat auch einen Brief für dich. Wenn du sie zu einem ordentlichen Werwolf erziehst und vielleicht sogar wieder zum Sprechen bringst, was aber zweitrangig ist, dann werden all deine Vorstrafen gelöscht. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dein Ruf wieder hergestellt wird, auch mit Hilfe des Tagespropheten und anderer Einrichtungen.“  
„Pah“ wehrte Fenrir ab:  
„Als ob mich das hier in Nemuritor stört, was die in England über mich denken. Ich kann mir aber schon vorstellen wieso sie nicht spricht, würde auch für mein Leben gezeichnet sein, wenn ein Werwolf meine Freunde tot beißt. In diesem Fall kann ich nichts versprechen, bin kein Heiler für so etwas. Der verbotene Wald ist auch nichts was man an Halloween besuchen sollte, in den dunklen Tiefen leben Ausgestoßene und Wilde, deswegen ist der Wald auch verboten. Komm her, Mädchen!“  
Sie blieb hinter dem Baum versteckt und zitterte.  
„Sie wird nicht auf mich hören, oder“ knurrte der alte Wolf ungehalten, Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Fenrir atmete tief durch:  
„Wie alt ist sie?“  
„Siebenundzwanzig, sie war eigentlich fast mit der Ausbildung zur Architektin fertig...“  
„Das können wir jetzt vergessen, erstmal jedenfalls. Ich werde mich ihr annehmen und sehen was ich tun kann, sie braucht jedenfalls einen ordentlichen Wolf, der ihr auch was beibringt. Draco, du reitest mit Thirig nach Nemuritor.“  
„Ein haariger kleiner Mann“ stellte der Sohn von Lucius fest.  
„Der haarige kleine Mann hat ein starkes Pony, welches dich sicher zu einem warmen Essen und einem warmen Kamin bringt“ schnaubte Thirig:  
„Kannst aber auch gerne hier weiter allein durch den Wald stapfen, hätte nichts dagegen.“  
„Er mag mich nicht“ klagte Draco sofort und verlangte von Acamar dann sein Geld zurück, denn der hatte ja keine Leistung gebracht.  
„Welches Geld“ fragte der Zentaur unschuldig und machte sich dann auf zur Jagd.  
„Meine fünfzig Galleonen“ ächzte der Blondschopf entsetzt:  
„Ich glaube mich mag hier keiner.“  
„Hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben“ bestimmte Thirig:  
„Und jetzt rauf mit dir, zauber vorher dein Gepäck klein.“  
Draco zögerte erst, zauberte dann aber alles klein und kletterte hinter dem Zwerg auf das Pony.  
Fenrir überlegte erst noch einige Momente lang, dann aber ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und machte sich so klein wie möglich. So krabbelte er langsam auf die junge Werwölfin zu, erst wollte sie fliehen, aber der alte Wolf winselte sogar. Er drehte sich sogar auf den Rücken, zeigte seinen Bauch vor, als würde er gerade im Fell stecken.  
Etwas was ihre Instinkte zu wecken schien, sie blieb stehen, ließ Fenrir nahe an sich ran kommen und streichelte dann vorsichtig über seinen Kopf.  
Eine eindeutige Geste, wären sie Beide verwandelt, würden sie sich die Nasen lecken.  
Nun konnte Fenrir wieder aufstehen und ihr auch über den Kopf streicheln.  
„Wir schaffen das schon, Mädchen. Jetzt komm erstmal mit, dahin wo es warm ist und wir ordentlich Weihnachten feiern können. Ich werde dich tragen, du vertraust mir doch, oder?“  
Sie wirkte einen Moment lang wie erstarrt, dann nickte sie aber und ließ sich auf den Rücken des alten Wolfs heben.  
„Reitet vor, ich kann mit ihr nicht so schnell laufen“ forderte er von den Beiden:  
„Raphael soll frisches Brot backen und ein freies Bett sollte sie auch vorfinden. Ich muss auch noch unterwegs ein wenig mit ihr reden, deswegen dauert es ein bisschen, aber wir finden ja den Weg.“  
Thirig nickte zustimmend und trieb dann sein Pony an, lenkte es Nemuritor entgegen.

Draco wurde angeknurrt, als er mit Thirig das Rankenhaus betrat, es war ein einäugiger Werwolf und eindeutig der neue Freund von Harry. Der saß krank und eingewickelt auf dem Sofa, eindeutig hatte sich da eine Grippe an ihm zu schaffen gemacht. So etwas erkannte Draco sofort, sein Ex war selten krank, aber wenn, dann meist richtig.  
„Du bist nicht sehr beliebt bei mir“ knurrte der Werwolf böse, und der Sohn von Lucius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„Ich habe englische Schokolade mitgebracht“ verkündete Draco und schon war der Werwolf versöhnt, setzte sich mit der Beute zu seinem Lieblingshelden.  
„Du sollst übrigens ein frisches Brot backen“ erklärte Thirig und hängte seine Jacke auf:  
„Hat Fenrir gesagt.“  
„Wieso will er das, nicht das ich es nicht machen würde, aber ein Grund wäre gut“ kaute Raphael, fütterte aber auch Harry mit der Schokolade.  
„Hat eine Werwölfin dabei...“  
„Das ist Annabelle“ erzählte Draco sofort:  
„Dad, du kennst sie bestimmt, Annabelle Carter.“  
„Ja, die Tochter des Ministers für Sicherheit und der Aurorenzentrale. Aber die war doch gar kein Werwolf.“  
„Sie wurde an Halloween gebissen, von einem wilden Werwolf im verbotenen Wald. Leider war das keine angenehme Erfahrung, ihre Freunde wurden von dem Werwolf getötet und die Zentauren konnten sie gerade noch retten. Seit dem spricht sie auch nicht mehr, ich brachte sie mit, damit Fenrir sich um sie kümmert.“  
„Er ist wirklich der Beste dafür, aber er wohnt hier bei mir... mmh, ich meine ich habe Annabelle auch schon mal gesehen... ich mache ihr erstmal ein Bett fertig“ Harry stand auf und wollte das in Angriff nehmen, Melina aber hielt ihn auf und erledigte das selbst.  
Nun wanderte Dracos Blick über die Anwesenden, Melinas Hörner hatte er noch gesehen, dann war da ein Katzenmensch, ein Mann ohne jegliche Haare und eine Naga. Aber mit so etwas musste man in dieser Stadt wohl rechnen.  
„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, Harry“ erklärte er dann:  
„Zur Entschuldigung... ein wenig jedenfalls... Blaise hat mich mittlerweile verlassen. Er meinte er würde mir nicht genug trauen, für etwas längerfristiges. Damit bin ich eindeutig schon genug gestraft, das halbe Ministerium ist sauer auf mich, oder lacht mich aus. Deswegen habe ich auch um meine Versetzung nach Dublin gebeten und sie wurde mir auch gewährt. Nach Weihnachten ziehe ich um.“  
„Du solltest in London bleiben und es ausbaden“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber das dürfte sehr lange dauern und es lässt sich schlecht damit arbeiten.“  
„So ist es, mir fiel die Entscheidung schwer, aber es geht nicht mehr anders“ Draco holte einen weiteren Scheck, Harrys Lieblingsschokolade und noch ein paar schöne Sachen, aus England, hervor. Diese Dinge besänftigten den Helden tatsächlich und dann stellte er auch seine Freunde vor. Zudem die anwesenden Haustiere, Draco nahm Angel sofort auf den Arm und kuschelte sanft mit ihr.  
„Du bleibst natürlich über Weihnachten, dann bringen wir dich durch den Wald“ nickte Melina ernst, als sie wieder kam:  
„Im Gasthaus finden wir sicher ein Zimmer für dich und außerdem hat dein Vater noch etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Nicht wahr, Lucius?“  
Sie stupste ihren zukünftigen Ehemann an und der wurde sofort rot, so rot wie schon lange nicht mehr  
„Ihr seid ein Paar“ stellte Draco trocken fest und Beide wurden rot:  
„Das sieht man gleich, außerdem passt du in das Beuteschema meines Vaters.“  
„Sie ist schwanger“ murmelte Lucius daraufhin und seinem Sohn klappte die Kinnlade runter, dann quietschte er auf und Jamie konnte ihm gerade noch Angel abnehmen, bevor er umkippte.  
„Das war zuviel für ihn, sicher hat er sofort an das Erbe gedacht“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Etwas Wasser im Gesicht wird das Problem schnell beheben.“  
„Das erledige ich doch gerne“ freute sich Raphael sofort und ging los um einen Eimer zu füllen:  
„Und danach darf er gleich ein paar Plätzchen probieren.“


	35. Fünfzigtausend

Draco saß auf dem Sofa und streichelte Lissa, wirkte dabei noch etwas benommen, als Fenrir mit Annabelle eintraf.  
Raphael hatte dem armen Malfoy tatsächlich einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, der Held war daraufhin nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, da sein Teppich davon nass wurde.  
Aber wenigstens war alles trocken und der Werwolf schien auch nicht mehr wirklich böse zu sein, hatte sogar Plätzchen für Draco gebacken, die aber noch abkühlen sollten.  
Fenrir trug die Werwölfin immer noch auf dem Rücken, als sie das Haus betraten und als sie die vielen verschiedenen Gestalten sah, presste sie ihr Gesicht an den starken Rücken des Werwolfs.  
Verstecken war zwar unmöglich, aber sie hatte solche Angst, dass sie es zumindest versuchte und Fenrir schien sie auch mittlerweile zu vertrauen.  
Draco sah das schon mal als großen Fortschritt an, er selbst hatte lange auf Annabelle einreden müssen, bevor er überhaupt ihre Hand halten durfte... geschweige denn, sie in ein fremdes Land bringen.  
Besonders Salmissra schien ihr in diesen Momenten sehr viel Angst zu bereiten und irgendwie war Harry gerade recht froh darüber, dass nicht auch noch Athalus und Sam da waren, Beide wollten erst ab dem nächsten Tag mit ihnen feiern.  
„Ich habe dir doch erzählt was hier alles haust“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich und Raphael musste kommen um Annabelle sanft von seinem Rücken zu heben:  
„Schau wie lieb die hier alle sind.“  
„Hier tut dir keiner was, Kind“ zischelte Salmissra lieb:  
„Wir sehen, für dich, nur etwas merkwürdig aus... aber im Grunde sind wir doch alle irgendwie gleich. Wir haben alle ein Herz, und das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder? Schau her, hier warmes Brot und ein wenig Fleisch, du hast doch sicher Hunger. Der Weg durch den Wald ist sehr anstrengend und ich kann mir vorstellen, auch nicht sonderlich angenehm, wenn man sich nicht auskennt.“  
Sie deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch, Annabelle aber presste sich nur ängstlich an Fenrir und starrte dabei besonders auf Jamie.  
„Ich mag ihren Blick nicht“ ächzte dieser nach einigen Momenten und versteckte sich hinter Severus, woraufhin Annabelle tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln zeigte:  
„Und jetzt mag ich ihren Blick noch weniger. Beschütze mich vor ihr, Sev.“  
„Sie wird sich mit dir schon vertragen, etwas anderes vertrage ich nämlich nicht“ kam nur von dem Professor, der sich daraufhin an den Herd begab, wo etwas leckeres im Topf kochte.  
„Iss etwas, Mädchen“ forderte Fenrir und drückte sie auf den Platz runter:  
„Habt ihr für sie ein Bett frei gemacht... du siehst aus als wärst du ohnmächtig gewesen, Draco.“  
„Ich bekomme auch nur noch das halbe Erbe, kein Wunder das es mich aus den Socken haut“ klagte dieser sofort.  
„Die Hälfte von unendlich reich, ist immer noch unendlich reich“ polterte der alte Wolf zurück:  
„Außerdem verdienst du selbst sehr gut. Ich hoffe er hat sich ordentlich bei dir entschuldigt, Harry, zusammen mit einem weiteren Scheck. Kinder sind teuer und er hat als Vater mindestens diese Pflicht zu erfüllen.“  
„Fünfzigtausend Galleonen“ wedelte der Held, welcher immer noch stark hustete und eine ganz rote Nase vorzeigte:  
„Das reicht dann aber auch als Unterhalt... mein Kind soll zwar das Leben genießen, aber alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommt es auch nicht... jedenfalls von mir nicht. Ich kenne da mindestens einen zukünftigen Großvater, der mein Kind mit mehr als nur Liebe überhäufen wird.“  
Annabelle drückte mittlerweile ihren Finger langsam in das Brot, wohl um zu testen wie fest es war und ob sie es wirklich essen sollte, dann aber entdeckte sie Plätzchen und noch bevor Raphael sie aufhalten konnte... war es geschehen!  
Sie hatte sich ein Plätzchen in den Mund geschoben und kaute darauf herum, der Bäcker presste ein Quietschen hervor und verkündete dann, dass es die waren die er extra für Draco gebacken hatte.  
Das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut!  
Annabelle kaute weiter und spuckte dann plötzlich ihren ganzen Mundinhalt aus, verteilte die gekauten Krümel auf dem Tisch und sprang vom Stuhl hoch.  
Sie hüpfte in der Küche herum und gab merkwürdige, winselnde Geräusch von sich, dann presste sie etwas hervor was nach Schreien klang und rang dabei nach Luft. Ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot und Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn, dann würgte sie und übergab sich auf Harrys gutem Teppich, aber das konnte man alles später reinigen. Raphael holte schnell Milch hervor und Fenrir musste sie festhalten, dann schütteten sie ihr das Getränk langsam in den Mund.  
„Ich glaube ich werde nie probieren, was du extra für mich gebacken hast“ stellte Draco trocken fest:  
„Da ist wohl jemand nachtragend, aber denk drüber nach, wäre ich bei Harry geblieben, hättest du ihn nie kennengelernt.“  
„Trotzdem ist es eine Schande, was du getan hast und Strafe muss sein“ schimpfte der Bäcker, während sich Annabelle beruhigte und fiepend Schutz bei Fenrir suchte. Raphael zauberte dann auch noch die Sauerei weg, die seine Plätzchen verursacht hatten und überlegte wem er die restlichen unterjubeln konnte, nun waren sie schon mal da und sollten noch jemanden ärgern... ob der Metzger gerne Plätzchen mochte?  
Nein lieber nicht, der nahm den armen Bäcker dann vielleicht noch auf die Hörner.  
„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass sie eine Stimme hat“ brummte der alte Wolf gemütlich und streichelte ihr über den Kopf:  
„In der Kolonie haben wir einen, der wurde nach dem Biss wirklich stumm. Aber der war auch in seiner Animagus-Gestalt gewesen, als man ihn biss, das ist dann doch noch etwas anderes. Also... Mädchen, du isst jetzt erstmal hier etwas Brot und Fleisch, und dann legst du dich hin. Und wenn du Morgen früh aufstehst, wird ordentlich Weihnachten gefeiert, mit Geschenken und sehr leckeren Plätzchen. Der Bäcker hier kann normalerweise sehr gut backen, wenn er nicht gerade auf Rache aus ist.“  
„Ich wollte ihm nur auf meine Weise zeigen, wie ich zu der ganzen Sache stehe“ maulte Raphael und ließ sich dann den Rest des Abends von Harry ein wenig trösten.

Fenrir schlief tief und fest, das obwohl es schon auf den Morgen zuging, als er mehr unterbewusst, als bewusst, spürte wie jemand zu ihm ins Bett krabbelte. Aber es sorgte dafür, dass sich zumindest seine Instinkte meldeten und dann auch der Verstand langsam wieder arbeitete.  
Nun hatte er die Wahl zu erraten um wen es sich dabei handelte:  
Entweder Harry, der noch etwas kuscheln wollte... aber der hatte am Abend seinen Raphael mit aufs Zimmer genommen und zog deswegen diesen Werwolf vor.  
Oder Draco, der zu seinem Patenonkel wollte... doch der war von seinem Vater im Gasthaus untergebracht worden, und fürs Kuscheln kam er nicht rüber. Auch wenn er sich keineswegs dafür zu alt hielt, mit dem alten Wolf das Bett zu teilen und mit diesem auch zu kuscheln.  
Also konnte es im Grunde nur Annabelle sein.  
Fenrir hob im Halbschlaf seine Hand und tastete nach der Person, lange Haare... eindeutig Annabelle.  
Sie legte sich neben ihn und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust.  
Das arme Mädchen musste unendlich viel schlimmes durchgemacht haben und allein, dass man sie am letzten Vollmond einsperrte, hatte ihr wohl den Rest gegeben. Dabei reagierte sie wohl nur ganz natürlich, der kommende Vollmond würde wesentlich angenehmer für sie werden, besonders weil sie dann nicht mehr alleine war.  
„Wirst schon sehen“ brummte er leise:  
„Irgendwann willst du gar nicht mehr hier weg. So ist es allen ergangen, die hier in Nemuritor sesshaft wurden. Und die vielen verschiedenen Arten, die hier leben, machen es doch nur interessanter...“  
Sie rieb ihre kalte Nase an seinem Hals und antwortete natürlich nicht.  
„Jetzt habe ich gar kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, konnte einfach nichts mehr besorgen“ seufzte er und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Normalerweise war sie eine junge, hübsche Frau und sicherlich auch sehr taff, aber seit dem Biss...  
„Ich wurde wie du gebissen“ erklärte er plötzlich und ihr Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf, noch etwas müde blinzelte er sie an:  
„Ich war aber jünger und es lief ein wenig anders ab, aber im Grunde war es genau so.  
Ich war zwölf und in Hogwarts als Schüler, ein Ravenclaw. Ich war auch recht beliebt bei meinen Mitschülern und hatte zudem einen sehr guten Freund, leider war er recht oft auf Abenteuer aus und meinte einmal er müsse an einem Vollmond den verbotenen Wald aufsuchen.  
Und ich war der Meinung ich sollte ihn davon abhalten, folgte ihm in den Wald, wo wir auf einen dieser Werwölfe trafen. Die, welche ausgestoßen und vertrieben im verbotenen Wald hausen, er tötete meinen Freund und wollte auch mich umbringen, aber gerade als er mich das erste Mal gebissen hatte... kam ein Zentaur und rettete mich. Da war es schon zu spät, ich verwandelte mich zum ersten Mal.  
Dumbledore hat mich damals in Hogwarts behalten, verkündete ich habe mir die goldenen Augen durch einen Fluch, im Wald, geholt... ich verstand nicht wieso er ihnen nicht einfach sagte, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Und ich verstand auch nicht wieso ich mich jeden Vollmond in irgendwelchen Kellern verstecken musste.  
Du hast es besser getroffen, du bist alt genug, du musst dich nicht mehr verstecken und vor allem bist du ein Halloweenwolf.“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Du weißt noch nicht was wir können und all das, was wir können, wirst du eines Tages besser beherrschen, als so viele andere“ Fenrir zeigte ihr seine leere, rechte Hand und ganz langsam erschien darin ein glänzender, sehr kleiner, Vollmond.  
„Du bist jetzt ein magisches Wesen, Mädchen“ schmunzelte er, als er ihr erstauntes Gesicht sah:  
„Und jedes magisches Wesen hat seine eigenen Zauberkräfte. Der Zentaur genauso wie der Zwerg, oder Tsun, der ein Drache ist... auch Salmissra oder Jamie können zaubern und das gilt auch für den Werwolf an sich.  
Als Halloweenwolf wirst du es einfacher lernen, denn der erste Werwolf wurde an Halloween erschaffen.  
Irgendwann wirst du sehr stolz darauf sein, dann wenn du alles, was dir geschehen ist, verwunden hast. Bei mir hat es auch sehr lange gedauert, ich glaube deswegen bin ich auch irgendwann bei Voldemort gelandet. Er hat mir zum ersten Mal gesagt, dass ich so gut bin wie ich bin und er hat mir versprochen, dass alles für mich noch besser wird.“  
Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und kuschelte sich an ihn, schloss die Augen... bis sie freudiges Quietschen hörte und sich verwirrt aufsetzte.  
„Das ist Harry, er freut sich über seine Geschenke“ brummte Fenrir nur und setzte sich ebenfalls auf:  
„Ich habe ihm einen ausgestopften Wildschweinkopf unter den Baum gelegt, darüber freut er sich bestimmt ganz besonders. Oder über die ganzen Felle.“  
Annabelles Blick wurde sehr fragend.  
„Harry ist ganz vernarrt in Werwölfe, wohl wegen mir, hab ihn nicht nur einmal gerettet. Und deswegen mag er auch so gerne diese ganzen Walddinge, Felle, Leder... das Kind wird in einer wunderbaren, natürlichen Umgebung aufwachsen und das ist wirklich das allerbeste. Und es wird zum Werwolf gebissen, sobald es mindestens fünf Jahre alt ist. Dann hört der Welpenschutz auf und es könnte für uns zur Beute werden.“ Annabelle machte eine Bewegung, wie man ein Baby wiegte, und zeigte dann auf Fenrir, welcher langsam aufstand.  
„Nein, ich habe kein Kind und du weißt, dass von Harry ist Dracos Verdienst. Als ich zum Werwolf wurde, war es uns verboten ein Kind zu bekommen, einen Menschen zu lieben oder eine Arbeit anzunehmen. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, aber als ich das alles durfte, bin ich Voldemort schon täglich in den Arsch gekrochen. Und er hatte so viele Gerüchte über mich verbreitet, dass ich in ganz Großbritannien meine Nase nicht mehr zeigen durfte. Nicht meine glorreichsten Zeiten, aber ich schäme mich auch nicht, meist ist das Ziel ja doch wichtiger als der Weg. Jetzt ist es zu spät für eigenen Nachwuchs.“  
Sie zeigte ihm den Vogel.  
„Keine hübsche Lady, und kein junger Mann, möchte einen alten, verbrauchten Wolf“ schnaubte er und suchte das Bad auf:  
„Und erst recht keinen, der so einen schlechten Ruf hat, wie ich. Nicht mal in Nemuritor. Und jetzt ist das Thema beendet, geh schon mal runter, ich komme gleich nach.“  
Annabelle schnaubte demonstrativ in Richtung Bad, bekam aber nur das Rauschen der Dusche als Antwort und ging dann zu ihrem eigenen Bett zurück. Dort machte sie sich fertig und ging dann vorsichtig runter, zeigte dort dem Nächstbesten an, dass der Werwolf da Oben einen Vogel hatte.  
Es war Thirig, welcher gerade einen Kaffee genoss, und der konnte das natürlich nur bestätigen.  
„Nennt mich immer „Kurzbein“ der alte, grimmige Fellträger“ schimpfte er halbherzig, es war sicher, wenn der Zwerg es wirklich nicht hören wollte, würde es auch nicht geschehen.  
„Aber er ist der beste Werwolf überhaupt“ nickte Harry heftig und wurde von Raphael eifersüchtig angeknurrt:  
„Du kommst gleich an zweiter Stelle.“ Der Bäcker erhielt einen sanften Kuss und musste dann Brötchen, zum Frühstück, backen.  
„Hab ein Geschenk für dich“ Thirig holte einen Klumpen Gold aus seinem Pullover, er war mit einer roten Schleife versehen und wurde von Annabelle sehr misstrauisch angesehen:  
„Den kannst du in der Bank umtauschen, dann hast du hier was auf dem Verließ. Ich wüsste nicht was ich dir sonst zu Weihnachten schenken soll, aber Geld kann man ja immer gebrauchen.“  
Und schon hatte er Annabelle im Arm und bekam einen Kuss auf die Knubbelnase gedrückt. Kein Wunder das er rot wurde wie eine Weihnachtsmannmütze.  
„Hat dir dein Vater Geld mitgegeben“ wollte Severus nun wissen, die Malfoys waren noch nicht da, würden aber sicher bald auftauchen.  
Annabelle nickte ernst und deutete auf den Kalender, das Geld würde also in den nächsten Tagen auf ihrem Verließ ankommen, wahrscheinlich dann wenn Draco sich gemeldet hatte.  
Trotzdem aber schien sie sich sehr über das Stück Gold zu freuen und als Tsun das Rankenhaus betrat, hielt sie es ihm hin.  
„Fenrir muss ihr gesagt haben, dass du Goldschmied bist“ überlegte Jamie ernsthaft und da kam der alte Wolf auch schon runter und bestätigte dies.  
„Ich mache diese Arbeit eigentlich nur noch sehr selten, als Bürgermeister hat man kaum noch Zeit“ murmelte der Drache und sie zeigte auf die Tanne:  
„Nein, ich habe kein Geschenk für dich. Also gut, gib her, ich habe dir sicher bis Morgen was gemacht, aber da es ein Geschenk ist, musst du dich überraschen lassen.“  
Sofort wackelte sie verlegen herum und nickte heftig, dann begab sie sich zurück in den Schutz von Fenrir. Sie blieb ihm nahe, schien sehr darauf zu vertrauen, dass er sie beschützte... aber neugierig war sie wohl auch sehr und in diesen Momenten war sie ja wirklich sicher.  
„Die sind alle harmlos“ nickte er ihr zu und dann bekam sie auch ein ordentliches Frühstück hingestellt:  
„Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen fühlst du dich hier wie zu Hause.“  
„Apropos, es wird langsam etwas eng“ stellte Harry fest, der sich daran machte den Wildschweinkopf aufzuhängen, Raphael half ihm dabei:  
„Fenrir kann leider nicht auf den Dachboden, sonst hätte ich diesen für euch Beide ausgebaut, es muss also eine andere Lösung her.“  
Lucius, Draco und Melina betraten das Haus und Annabelle ging raus, wollte wieder rein und stellte so fest, dass bestimmte Leute einen Schlüssel besaßen.  
Harry musste sie reinlassen, dabei entdeckte sie das Loch für die Schlangen.  
„Dann muss Fenrir bei dir ausziehen, Harry“ stellte Lucius fest, als er die Lage erkannte:  
„Und zusammen mit Annabelle in ein eigenes Haus, diese Sache wird sicherlich noch länger dauern und da brauchen sie dieses gemeinsame Heim einfach. Sie fühlt sich doch sichtlich bei ihm wohl und es gibt noch zwei Grundstücke, die man hier kaufen kann.“ Großes Entsetzen stieg in dem Helden auf und schon klammerte er sich an den kauenden Werwolf.  
„Dann bin ich wieder alleine hier“ fiepte er:  
„Und außerdem brauche ich seine Hilfe sicher bald.“  
„Will auch nicht ausziehen“ brummte Fenrir über seinem Frühstück:  
„Aber ich sehe ein, dass ich mit Annabelle sehr viel Ruhe und Platz brauche. Ein höhlenartiges Heim wäre perfekt für sie, sie braucht viel natürliche Gemütlichkeit, Steine und so.“  
„Dann müssen wir wohl doch die Ranken wegnehmen und einen Keller schaffen“ seufzte Harry leise, er war nicht bereit Fenrir aufzugeben, aber auch wollte er sein Kind nicht in einer Höhle aufziehen.  
Annabelle würde eine solche bestimmt gut tun, aber Harry hatte für sich und sein Kind ein „normales“ Haus vorgesehen.  
„Wenn du die Wurzel zerstörst, dann zerstörst du auch die Ranken an unserem Haus“ erinnerte Severus ihn:  
„Und nicht nur das, diese Pflanze ist ein Lebewesen und ich kann allein schon die Dornen für Tränke gebrauchen, da will ich gar nicht wissen was ich alles mit den Blüten machen kann.“  
„Was machst du mit den Dornen und wie zum Teufel kommst du da dran“ staunte Lucius:  
„Sie sind doch nur Oben und so dick wie mein Oberarm.“  
„Jamie klettert hoch und sägt mir sie ab“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Harry hat sie zum Beispiel in seiner Salbe gegen Schwangerschaftsstreifen.“  
„Mir ist Fenrir wichtiger als die Ranken, oder die Schwangerschaftsstreifen, auch wenn ich wirklich zugeben muss, dass sie dadurch besser werden“ seufzte Harry und bekam erstmal einen heißen Kakao, es klopfte an der Tür:  
„Das wird Athalus mit seiner Familie, oder Sam, sein. Du brauchst dich bei niemanden jetzt zu erschrecken, Annabelle, Sam ist ein kleiner Pan und bei Athalus sind alles Elfen. Vollkommen harmlos... vielleicht kann Sam noch was zu den Ranken sagen.“  
Harry ging zur Tür und ließ tatsächlich den Pan hinein, er war vollbepackt mit Geschenken und sie sahen alle nach Topfpflanzen aus.  
„Zwei Fremde“ stellte er fest:  
„Eine Werwölfin und ein Mensch, ich habe zwei Geschenke zu wenig.“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, wir sind froh, dass du gekommen bist“ winkte Harry gelassen ab und freute sich dann über seine Bonsai-Tanne:  
„Wir haben ein Problem mit den Ranken. Annabelle und Fenrir brauchen ein eigenes Heim und wir hatten an einen ausgebauten Keller gedacht, aber unter dem Haus ist ein riesiger Wurzelberg.“  
„Wie habt ihr das gesehen“ wollte der Pan erstaunt wissen und Severus zauberte auf den Boden, um es ihm vorzuführen:  
„Das sieht tatsächlich nicht gut aus, wenn ihr das zerstört, dann sterben auch die ganzen Ranken.“  
„Und das wollen wir natürlich nicht“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Besonders ich nicht, ich brauche einiges davon für gute Tränke, oder Salben.“  
„Ich denke ich kann das Problem beheben“ Sam wackelte über dem durchsichtig-gewordenen Wohnzimmerboden herum und sah sich das ernst an:  
„Der ganze Haufen Wurzeln hängt an einer starken Ranke, ich kann diese verlängern und so mit die Wurzeln wegschieben.“  
„Wie lang“ staunte Harry.  
„So lang wie nötig.“  
„Schiebe das Zeug unter meine Weide“ bestimmte Thirig sofort:  
„Hab sie magisch so geschützt das nur Gras drauf wächst, die paar Bäume hab ich selbst angepflanzt. Wird also nichts darauf entstehen was ich nicht erlaubt habe. Der Zauber geht sechs Meter tief, so tief muss dann auch die Wurzel sein, sonst stirbt das Ding am Ende noch ab.“  
„Möglich ist das alles“ murmelte Sam nachdenklich und runzelte die Stirn:  
„Es gibt dabei nur ein kleines Problem, um sie wirklich zu verlängern und dann zu verschieben... muss ich runter zur Wurzel und sie berühren. Wer bringt mich nun in den Boden hinein?“


	36. Armee

„Ich könnte schon...“ begann Thirig seinen Satz, dann wurde ihm der Mund von Annabelle zugehalten und sie wedelte mit einem Papier. Während die Anderen im Wohnzimmer über der Wurzel grübelten, hatte sie sich Papier und Feder besorgt, etwas gezeichnet und dies wollte sie nun präsentieren.  
Harry nahm ihr das Blatt ab und sah sich das an, runzelte etwas erstaunt die Stirn. Nicht nur das die Zeichnung sehr präzise war, sie zeigte auch eine Lösung die eventuell besser zu bewältigen war.  
„Sie hat einen Anbau zum Haus gezeichnet, es ist rund und ebenfalls mit Ranken bedeckt. Zudem hat er zwei runde Zimmer und ein Bad, eine Tür die hier ins Haus führt. Würde das denn reichen?“  
„Es wäre einfacher so einen Anbau neben das Haus zu setzen, als einen Keller zu bauen“ stellte Lucius fest und nahm das Papier an sich, um es ebenfalls zu betrachten:  
„Das sieht sehr gut aus, aber ihr solltet mindestens ein kleines Wohnzimmer haben, falls Harry mal etwas intimeren Besuch von Raphael hat... andererseits würde es dann nicht mehr passen. Das hier sind vielleicht... fünfundvierzig Quadratmeter.“  
„Wir haben uns bisher arrangiert, dann werden wir das auch zukünftig schaffen“ wehrte der Bäcker ab:  
„Für so etwas kommt Harry auch eher zu mir, dann müssen wir aber jemanden haben der dann zukünftig auf das Kind aufpasst. Und dafür sind die Beiden dann ja auch nebenan.“  
„So ist es, könnt auch mitten in der Nacht anklopfen und darum bitten auf das Baby zu achten“ brummte Fenrir:  
„Ich brauche nicht viel und die meiste Zeit werden wir uns auch hier aufhalten. Lasst die Wurzel wo sie ist, Athalus wird gleich kommen und dann frühstücken wir ordentlich.“  
„Und dann bauen wir Schneemänner“ freute sich Harry, wurde aber von den älteren Herren, und Damen, ernst angesehen. Nur Draco schien da wirklich mitmachen zu wollen, Raphael schwankte noch und Jamie meinte er möge keinen Schnee an den Händen.  
Das war aber am Ende nur eine Ausrede, denn er besaß dicke Lederhandschuhe und würde den Schnee deswegen gar nicht spüren.  
„Ihr seid so langweilig“ maulte der Held anklagend:  
„Ich dachte wir gehen alle zum See runter, dort ans Ufer und bauen eine Reihe Schneemänner, vielleicht noch mit einer Schneeballschlacht im Anschluss.“  
Sofort wurden Lucius und Severus bleich wie schweizer Käse, das war nicht das was sie sich für einen Weihnachtstag vorstellten. Sicher wollten sie lieber mit ihren Partnern irgendwo kuscheln oder vor dem Kamin stinkende Zigarren rauchen.  
Annabelle legte den Kopf schief und kuschelte sich dann an ihren Fenrir, er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, eindeutig war es den Beiden egal wie sie die zukünftigen Stunden verbrachten.  
Und Fenrir selbst hatte sowieso nichts dagegen einigen Freunden einen Schneeball an den Kopf zu werfen, besonders was Lucius und Severus anging.  
Aber noch bevor eine Entscheidung getroffen werden konnte, traf Athalus mit seiner Familie ein, Annabelle versteckte sich sofort hinter dem alten Wolf und beobachtete den Dunkelelf von dort aus.  
„Vor Athalus musst du keine Angst haben, der ist harmlos... wie wir alle hier. Ich glaube das hast du in den letzten Stunden sehr oft gehört, aber wenn jemand nicht harmlos wäre, würde ich ihn gar nicht an mich ran lassen“ nickte Harry ihr zu und der Dunkelelf hielt der ängstlichen Werwölfin vorsichtig die Hand hin.  
„Du bist doch eine starke Werwölfin, oder“ schmunzelte er liebevoll:  
„Selbst wenn ich dir etwas antun wollte, ich könnte es gar nicht. Dunkelelfen stammen von Vampiren ab und das bedeutet, sie sind dem Werwolf automatisch unterlegen.“  
Das stimmte nicht ganz so, da Dunkelelfen eine ganz andere Magie besaßen, aber es sorgte dafür, dass Annabelle zumindest die Hand nahm und zögerlich drückte.  
„Wir werden uns schon verstehen“ nickte Athalus ihr ernst zu:  
„Harry ich habe dir noch ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht, Salbe für deine Flügel. Bei der Kälte könnten sie etwas rau werden.“  
„Flügel“ echote Draco aus einer Ecke heraus und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, Gvenlyn wollte wissen wer das sei und im nächsten Moment wurde dem „bösen“ Malfoy der Hintern versohlt.  
Athalus hatte ihn einfach geschnappt und über die Rückenlehne eines Sessels gelegt.  
„Wenn mein Nachwuchs so etwas bringen würde, hätte ich das schon längst erledigt“ schimpfte er, während Draco entsetzt quietschte und dann nach seinem Vater rief.  
„Wieso sollte ich dir helfen“ fragte dieser:  
„Aber danach ist dir wirklich verziehen und wir machen nichts mehr... außer du hast aus deinem Fehler nicht gelernt, noch so eine Nummer und ich schicke dir Athalus persönlich bis nach England. Mit einem Nudelholz.“  
„Dad“ jaulte Draco und rieb sich dann den pochenden Hintern, erntete dafür aber nur fröhliches Gelächter, nun war ihm wirklich alles verziehen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was wir hier draußen machen. Harry, du bist krank, du gehörst vor den Kamin“ Severus wickelte sich enger in seinen Mantel, woraufhin Jamie sich selbst den Schal abnahm und diesen dann seinem Liebsten umwickelte:  
„Und du sollst nicht wegen mir frieren.“  
„Ich habe Fell, du nicht. Harry wird die frische Luft auch gut tun, lass ihn“ wehrte der Katzenmensch nur ab:  
„Der See sieht doch recht zugefroren aus.“  
„Normalerweise ist er das auch um diese Jahreszeit, dass sich noch keiner darauf wagt, hat wohl mit Weihnachten zu tun. Es fehlt einfach die Zeit gerade dafür“ Tsun testete die Eisfläche indem er kräftig darauf trat, es geschah nicht wirklich etwas.  
„Testen wir das mit einem Zauber“ beschloss Lucius und richtete den Zauberstab auf den See, wenig später wussten sie, dass sogar ein ausgewachsener Drache darauf landen könnte.  
„Lasst uns die Schneemänner auf die Eisfläche bauen“ schlug Harry vor und betrat diese, wackelte aber etwas ungelenk darauf herum:  
„Verdammt, ich kann das Gleichgewicht nicht halten.“  
Und schon saß er auf dem Po und Raphael musste ihn wieder zurück ans sichere Ufer holen.  
„Du bist vorne schwerer geworden“ zischelte Salmissra, sie hatte wirklich keinerlei Probleme auf dem Eis, wickelte aber ihren ganzen Körper auch in einen merkwürdigen, gestrickten Schlauch ein:  
„Es ist kein Wunder, dass du dann Probleme damit hast, dich auf Eis zu halten. Noch einmal solltest du das nicht probieren, sonst landest du noch auf dem Bauch.“  
Harry wollte erst traurig sein, dann aber schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen und er breitete lächelnd seine Flügel aus.  
Draco und Annabelle erschraken gleichzeitig.  
„Nein, ich bin in nichts verwandelt und immer noch ein normaler Mensch, das sind magische Flügel und nichts dauerhaftes“ wehrte der Held sofort ab und betrat mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln die Eisfläche:  
„Kommt schon, es ist sicher und ich will ganz viele Schneemänner hier aufstellen.“  
„Ich bin dagegen“ schnaubte Thirig und folgte ihm dann doch als Erster:  
„War das letzte Mal als Kind auf dem Eis. Wenn ich mir was breche, werde ich sehr viele Freunde haben, die mir die Ponys versorgen.“  
„Wenn du dir etwas brichst, dann werde ich der erste Freund sein, der dir einen Trank braut“ seufzte Severus und folgte ihm dann:  
„Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das mache. Nicht mal in meiner Jugend habe ich mich auf einen gefrorenen See gewagt.“  
„Ich finde das sehr gut“ bestimmte Jamie und dann rauschte auch schon Talana an ihm vorbei, sie hatte sich ihre Schlittschuhe besorgt und drehte erstmal einige Runden auf dem Eis.  
„Vielleicht wäre das auch mal eine Investition wert“ ächzte Lucius:  
„Irgendeiner wird sich heute etwas brechen und das wird nicht Talana sein. Harry, das ist doch irrsinnig, wir müssen doch den Schnee auch erstmal auf die Eisfläche schaffen.“  
„Das wird das geringste Problem sein“ bestimmte der Held und zauberte einen seiner vielen Körbe herbei. Da er gerne mit einem Korb einkaufen ging und dabei auf sein Aussehen wert legte, hatte er eine ganze Reihe davon und mit diesen konnte man dann auch Schnee transportieren.  
Es knallte, bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, Fenrir war auf dem Eis ausgerutscht und fluchte nun wie zehn besoffene Zwerge. Annabelle stand etwas hilflos daneben und versuchte ihm irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, aber der alte Wolf war nicht nur schwer, sondern auch schwerfällig.  
Raphael kam an, packte Fenrir und zog ihn ans Ufer, half ihm dort mit Annabelle auf die Füße.  
„Das wird nichts, Harry“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Lasst uns die Schneemänner hier am Ufer aufreihen, da ist auch genug Schnee und wir müssen das Zeug nicht auf die Eisfläche schaffen. Davon einmal abgesehen, wenn das dann schmilzt, könnte es Hochwasser begünstigen.“  
„Ich baue einen auf dem Eis hier“ bestimmte der Held leicht beleidigt:  
„Und ihr machte eine Reihe am Ufer, dann sieht es aus als wäre es seine Armee, oder sein Chor.“  
„Also los an die Arbeit“ bestimmte Thirig und schlitterte ans Ufer zurück:  
„Hoffentlich bereuen wir das nicht irgendwann... will nicht krank im Bett liegen.“  
Zwei Stunden später hatte Harry einen großen Zentauren aus Schnee fertig, stolz und stark bäumte sich der Schnee-Acamar auf und hielt ein Schwert in seiner Hand. Natürlich zauberte Harry dabei, aber durch sein Talent im Schnitzen war es ihm weniger schwer gefallen, als sicher so manch anderem.  
Aber auch seine Freunde hatten wohl andere Vorstellungen von Schneemännern gehabt, als es sonst so üblich war. Athalus hatte sich förmlich ein Ebenbild mit Schnee gebaut, Thirig drei Zwerge gleich daneben.  
Mit dem Zentauren, auf dem See, sah es wirklich so aus als würde dieser eine Armee in die Schlacht führen.  
Lucius und Severus bauten zusammen an ein paar bekannten Menschen, Dumbledore war zum Beispiel darunter und Salmissra machte zwei Schnee-Nagas, Tsun einen recht kleinen Schneedrachen.  
„Wunderschön“ freute sich der Held und breitete seine Flügel aus um sich das aus der Ferne anzusehen, wie sie da standen, in einer Reihe und auf den See schauend.  
Dem Kampf entgegen, angeführt vom schneeweißen Acamar.  
Einfach großartig.  
„Lasst uns jetzt heim gehen und heißen Kakao trinken“ forderte Fenrir und klopfte sich den Schnee ab:  
„Langsam habe ich wirklich genug von der Kälte und dem Schnee.“ Er hatte zusammen mit Annabelle einen großen Schneewolf gebaut und Raphael einen Schneekuchen daneben.  
Er war der Einzige, der nichts baute, wo das Original lebendig war... wenn man vom toten Dumbledore mal absah... und meinte dazu nur, dass die Armee ja vielleicht irgendwann Hunger bekäme. Das war so süß das er gleich vom frierenden Helden einen Kuss bekam.  
„Und Harry sollte sowieso nicht so lange draußen bleiben, immerhin hat er gestern noch gehustet und war krank“ fügte Severus ernst hinzu:  
„Hätte ich das doch bloß nicht erlaubt, dann wäre es uns erspart geblieb...“ Er unterbrach sich als Jamie ihn sanft küsste und dann verkündete, es habe ihm großen Spaß gemacht.  
Doch nun war wirklich allen kalt und so kehrten sie geschlossen zurück zum Rankenhaus, wo schon der warme Kamin und die Schlangen warteten.  
Lissa und Mary waren immer noch satt, Angel musste diesmal zuhause bleiben und Devil hatten sie mit an den See genommen.  
Ihm machte die Kälte wirklich am Wenigsten was aus, er war einfach nur froh wenn er im Schnee herum hüpfen konnte und versuchte die Flocken zu fangen.  
„Ich koche Kakao“ bestimmte Fenrir sofort und suchte mit Annabelle zusammen die Küche auf. Sie war nicht mehr von ihm zu trennen und schien ihn auch schon als Rudelführer angenommen zu haben, Raphael ignorierte sie die meiste Zeit. Harry ahnte schon, dass dies an Vollmond sicher zu Spannungen führte und er war sich sicher, Fenrir rechnete auch damit.  
„Ich werde wohl Morgen wieder nach England abreisen“ stellte Draco fest:  
„Auch wenn es wirklich schön hier ist, mein Umzug nach Dublin steht an. Annabelle ist eindeutig gut versorgt und mit dem Anbau bekommt sie auch ein festes Heim. Das wird ihren Vater beruhigen und er schickt dann ihr Geld hier auf die Bank. Und Fenrirs Lohn.“  
„Er soll lieber englisches Fleisch an eine Eule binden und hierher schicken“ brummte der alte Wolf aus der Küche heraus:  
„Ich will das Geld nicht, englische Schokolade und englisches Fleisch wäre mir Lohn genug. Ich kann langsam kein Pferdefleisch mehr sehen, erst recht nicht wenn es vorher noch auf Thirigs Weide herum hüpfte. Und jeden zweiten Tag Wildschwein...“  
„Nicht mal einen Truthahn haben wir bekommen“ seufzte Harry und nahm dann den ersten Kakao an:  
„Das muss sich unbedingt ändern, wobei natürlich der Baum das Schönste in diesen Jahr ist. Da kann ich auch auf den Truthahn verzichten.“  
Sam wurde sofort knallrot und brabbelte unverständliches.  
„Wir sollten nach England reisen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Im neuen Jahr, wir alle zusammen. Übernachten können wir im Manor und von da aus auch einkaufen gehen. Ich regele ein paar Sachen im Ministerium und Severus kann seinen restlichen Kram aus dem Spinners End holen, damit das dann endgültig verkauft wird.“  
„Es wäre auch schön wenn du deinen Kram aus dem Manor mitnimmst“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Dann kann ich ein paar Hauselfen nach Dublin holen und den Rest in Hogwarts unterbringen. Das Manor ist ja mit Zaubern geschützt, aber deine Sachen nicht und darum müssen sich die Hauselfen immer noch kümmern.“  
„Eine Hauselfe“ träumte Harry plötzlich:  
„Die könnte mir wenigstens die Putzarbeiten abnehmen und dann auch etwas kochen, wenn es kein anderer für mich macht.“  
„Ich koche für dich“ brummte Fenrir sofort:  
„Aber eine Hauselfe ist nicht schlecht, wenn man diverse Dinge nicht machen will.“  
„Wir könnten auch gut eine gebrauchen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Wenn ich allein daran denke, wie schlecht Jamie kocht.“  
„Danke“ schnappte dieser sofort:  
„Du wolltest ja nicht und ich hatte Hunger.“  
„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass man die halbe Küche abreißen muss und dann verbranntes serviert“ entgegnete der Professor trocken:  
„Außerdem sieht das Bad immer wie ein Schlachtfeld aus, wenn du dich darin aufgehalten hast.“  
„Ich bin eben kein Freund von Baden und Duschen, da geht die Katzenseite mit mir durch. Doch es muss getan werden, sonst stinke ich dir was vor.“  
„Streitet euch nicht, wie viele Hauselfen sind denn im Manor?“  
„Zwanzig“ nickten die Malfoys ernst und Draco fügte hinzu, dass er nur zwei für sich bräuchte. Denn er konnte weder kochen noch putzen und bräuchte deswegen zwei Angestellte die diese Arbeiten für ihn erledigten.  
„Hauselfen, hab noch nie welche gesehen, aber schon davon gehört“ erinnerte Thirig sich:  
„Sollen schlecht behandelt werden, die Kleinen.“  
„Nicht unsere“ kam von Vater und Sohn Malfoy gleichzeitig, Harry nickte zustimmend, er kannte die Truppe ja auch schon:  
„Sie werden gut behandelt, tragen Kleidung und bekommen einmal im Monat einen freien Tag. An dem erhalten sie auch Geld, damit sie sich etwas kaufen können. Zufriedene Arbeiter erledigen ihren Job auch besser, etwas was wir jedoch erst einführen konnten, nachdem Narcissa weg war. Ihre Erziehung verlangte von ihr, Hauselfen schlecht zu behandeln und das setzte sie auch durch.“  
„Eine Hauselfe wäre auch etwas für uns“ bemerkte Melina ernst:  
„Dann bekomme ich nicht immer einen Schlag, wenn ich nach der Arbeit in unsere Wohnung komme und du keinen Finger gerührt hast, Lucius. Außerdem kann ich dann nach der Geburt schneller ins Gasthaus zurück.“  
„Ich hätte auch gerne eine Hauselfe“ meldete sich Gvenlyn und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen, damit hatten sie nun gar nicht gerechnet, denn immerhin waren diese Wesen tatsächlich mit den richtigen Elfen verwandt:  
„Wenn sie schon einmal zu Verfügung stehen... es würde meinen Alltag wesentlich verbessern und auch Thirig sollte eine haben, es sind doch achtzehn da, sie können auf alle verteilt werden und was dann noch übrig bleibt, geht nach Hogwarts.“  
Es wurde still, alle dachten ernsthaft über die Hauselfen nach, solange bis Lucius aufstand, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab ging.  
„Wer von euch kann nicht apparieren?“  
Alle, außer die Werwölfe und Menschen, zeigten auf.  
„Das sind zu viele, die können wir nicht transportieren. Wer von euch kann keinen magischen Transport benutzen?“  
Salmissra, Athalus und Tsun zeigten auf, Thirig war sich unsicher.  
„Das ist auch wieder zu viel“ überlegte Lucius.  
„Ich kann alle nach England tragen“ schlug Tsun dann vor und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Für mich sind das nur ein paar Flügelschläge, einmal über Deutschland und dann kurz über das Meer. Mein Volk lebt in Grönland und am Nordpol, ich habe damals zwei Stunden, von dort, bis hierher gebraucht. Wenn sich alle auf mir ruhig verhalten und gut fest machen, dann dürfte eigentlich nichts passieren. Und ich brauche einen Platz wo ich landen kann.“  
„Das ist kein Problem, das Manor ist nicht nur ein Haus, ich habe einen Garten so groß wie der See, einen Wald und noch einige andere Ländereien. Du kannst sicher genau neben dem Haupthaus landen und uns dort runter lassen. Draco, du gehst Morgen nach Hause und bereitest das Manor für uns vor, gibt’s den Hauselfen entsprechende Anweisungen. Wir werden den Vollmond hier bleiben und dann aber gleich nach England kommen. Fenrir sollte auch mal ein paar Worte mit Annabelles Vater wechseln, schaden wird es nicht. Vielleicht gibt es tatsächlich einen Weg ihm regelmäßig Fleisch zukommen zu lassen.“  
„Und wie werden die englischen Menschen auf uns reagieren“ wollte Sam besorgt wissen und diese Sorge kam nun nicht nur in ihm auf.


	37. Zwillingsbruder

„Ich finde einfach niemanden der meine Ponys versorgt“ Thirig kam in das Rankenhaus und klopfte sich den Schnee ab, seine Freunde waren gerade dabei zu packen und entsprechend chaotisch ging es in den Räumen zu:  
„Ich glaube ich muss hier bleiben.“  
Fenrir und Annabelle waren da, Raphael und Severus...  
„Ohne dich verlasse ich Nemuritor nicht“ verkündete Harry sofort und Fenrir erstarrte, zusammen mit Annabelle, über den Koffern.  
Wenn jetzt die ganze Arbeit umsonst war...  
Die drei Werwölfe hatten den Vollmond jedenfalls mehr oder weniger gut überstanden, Annabelle litt eindeutig unter der Verwandlung. Laut Fenrir habe sie wie gequält gejault und sich danach erstmal zwei Stunden nicht bewegt. Erst dann konnten die Beiden sie dazu überreden wenigstens mit zur Jagd zu gehen.  
Das Trauma ihres Bisses, und dem ersten Vollmond danach, saß noch zu tief... es würde wahrscheinlich sehr lange dauern bis sie es verarbeiten konnte. Zum Glück war Fenrir bereit sie solange zu betreuen, bis dies tatsächlich der Fall war, vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus. Sie schien sich in dem Haufen verschiedener Leute, Rassen, recht wohl zu fühlen und am Tag vor Vollmond war auch ihr Geld angekommen.  
„Kann nicht einer der anderen Zwerge das übernehmen“ wollte Fenrir knurrend wissen:  
„Wenn Harry nicht reist, bleibe ich auch hier.“ Er würde der Erste sein, der nach England ging, aber anders als die Anderen, er lief durch den Wald und apparierte dann von Dezastru aus.  
Ein Flug auf einem Drachen, hoch in der Luft... nein das war wirklich nicht das was man einem alten Wolf antun sollte. Raphael wollte es versuchen, würde aber auch von Tsun's Rücken aus apparieren, falls es nicht mehr ging. Er versuchte es, weil er auf Harry achten wollte, da ging sein Beschützerinstinkt mit ihm durch, dabei war sein Lieblingsheld wohl am wenigsten gefährdet.  
Harry konnte sogar im Sturz seine Flügel herbei rufen und dann in die Sicherheit gleiten, etwas was er schon mit Tsun zusammen testete, nur für den Fall. Keiner seiner Freunde sollte sich unnötig in Gefahr begeben, nur um ihn retten zu wollen, sie mussten alle auf sich selbst achten.  
„Die anderen Zwerge haben mir den Vogel gezeigt“ seufzte der Ponyzüchter und Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann zog er sich seinen Mantel an und wickelte sich einen Schal um den Hals.  
„Ich frage Acamar“ bestimmte er und und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Sie brauchen deine Stutenmilch für ihre Waisen, deswegen werden sie sehen das die Ponys für sie lebensnotwendig sind und sie werden sich nichts abbrechen, wenn sie sich für ein paar Tage um die Tiere kümmern.  
Ich fliege alleine schnell hin, Thirig, du packst deine Tasche inzwischen und wartest auf mich bei den Ponys. Falls du einigen Zentauren noch Anweisungen geben musst.“  
Und schon war Harry weg, breitete vor der Tür seine Flügel aus und machte sich fliegend auf den Weg in den Wald. Er wusste zwar nicht genau wo das Dorf der Zentauren war, aber er pochte darauf das auch sie ihre Behausungen beheizen mussten... da, tatsächlich! Harry war keine fünf Minuten geflogen, da sah er einzelne Rauchsäulen aus dem Wald aufsteigen und er landete inmitten eines Dorfes aus Holzhäusern.  
Sofort waren drei kriegerische Zentauren da, Harry wurde nun der Ausmaß der Herde bewusst, das waren mindestens fünfzig Häuser die er sehen konnte.  
Und wahrscheinlich standen dahinter sogar noch mehr, kein Wunder also das sie drei Herdenführer brauchten.  
„Ein Mensch mit Flügeln“ schimpfte einer der Krieger:  
„Du kannst uns nichts vormachen! Verschwinde, oder du stirbst.“  
„Ich mache euch nichts vor, die Flügel waren ein Geschenk. Ich möchte nur mit Acamar sprechen.“  
„Er sicher aber nicht mit dir“ schimpfte der zweite Krieger:  
„Er treibt sich sowieso schon zu oft bei den Zweibeinern herum, da muss er nicht noch hier mit ihnen sprechen.“  
Harry schwieg einen Moment, dann aber zeigte er plötzlich in eine Richtung und rief aus:  
„Oh ist das eine eurer Frauen!?“  
Menschen durften keine Zentaurenfrauen sehen, deswegen waren sie auch so schnell wie möglich verschwunden, als er landete.  
Sofort sahen die Krieger dort hin, Harry ließ schnell die Flügel verschwinden und schlüpfte an den Dreien vorbei, lief über den Dorfplatz und lief in die Hütte, welche er für Acamars hielt.  
Leider irrte er sich, dort saß nur ein alter Zentaur am Feuer und warf gerade ein Stück Holz hinein.  
„Dort hinter dem Tuch“ zeigte er auf einen Vorhang, Harry verschwand dahinter und nur einen Moment später standen die drei Krieger in der Hütte.  
„Wo ist der Mensch“ fauchten sie gereizt.  
„Was für ein Mensch“ antwortete der Alte gelassen und dem Helden rutschten die Organe förmlich in die Zehenspitzen:  
„Ihr habt Halluzinationen, glaube ich, hier im Dorf war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen.“  
Harrys Herz blieb förmlich stehen, wenn er entdeckt wurde, war alles aus.  
„Er war hier und ist hier in die Hütte gelaufen“ schnaubte einer der Krieger.  
„Hier ist niemand, oder sieht es aus als wäre ein Mensch hier... würde ich diesen nicht sofort verjagen? Verschwindet, ich will in Ruhe nachdenken und nicht eure fantastischen Märchen hören. Menschen, pah, hier im Dorf, ihr macht euch lächerlich.“  
„Er kam hierher geflogen, er landete auf dem Dorfplatz“ jaulten die Krieger.  
„Fliegende Menschen“ der Alte schien ihnen ein Stück Holz entgegen zu werden und lachte dabei heiser, Harry sah es leider nicht, konnte sich aber die Gesichter der Krieger gut vorstellen:  
„Besucht einen Heiler, Menschen haben keine Flügel und mit ihrer Magie vermögen sie es auch nicht zu tun. Habt ihr wieder zuviel Met getrunken, verschwindet!“  
Sie verzogen sich, es wurde still und Harry lugte hinter dem Vorhang hervor.  
„Danke“ flüsterte er und der alte Zentaur winkte ihn zu sich, Harry musste sich ans Feuer setzen:  
„Ich wollte nur mit Acamar sprechen.“  
„Dann bist du bei mir an der richtigen Adresse“ lachte der gute Mann und holte Met hervor, bot Harry etwas an, aber der musste ablehnen.  
„Ich bin schwanger, es tut mir leid.“  
„Schwanger“ der Alte hob eine Augenbraue und warf einen Blick auf den Bauch des Helden:  
„Die Menschen sind mir immer wieder ein Rätsel, wieso wird deine Frau nicht schwanger?“  
„Ich habe einen Mann, das ist sehr... kompliziert.“  
„Das ist es tatsächlich, aber wenn du einen Mann hast, dann ist es wohl eine große Ehre für ihn, dass du sein Kind austrägst. Acamar ist mein Sohn, ich bin gerade froh, dass meine Frau ihn austrug... die Damen können besser auf Met verzichten, als ich.“  
Er lachte fröhlich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Harry“ stellte sich der Held vor und bekam etwas Trockenfleisch gereicht, das konnte er gerne annehmen und es schmeckte fantastisch.  
„Helios“ nickte der Alte ihm zu:  
„Als ich noch jung war, war ich Herdenführer wie mein Sohn und ich war der schnellste Läufer im Dorf... das waren noch Zeiten. Aber ich glaube du willst lieber mit meinem Sohn sprechen, anstatt meine Geschichten zu hören.“  
„Ich komme gerne wieder und höre sie mir unter anderen Umständen an, aber jetzt bin ich in Eile, wir möchten auf Reisen gehen.“  
„Und Acamar hoffentlich nicht mitnehmen?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, er würde sich auf dem Rücken eines Drachen gut machen. Nein, ich wollte ihn bitten sich, vielleicht mit ein paar anderen Zentauren, um die Ponys von Thirig zu kümmern. Er soll mich, und meine Freunde begleiten, aber keiner in Nemuritor will die Tiere solange versorgen.“  
„Thirig“ erinnerte Helios sich:  
„Ich kenne ihn von früher, er ist sogar noch älter als ich“ Harry erschrak ein wenig:  
„Aber Zwerge leben fast schon ewig, du musst dir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass er dich bald verlässt. Thirig war einst ein starker Krieger. Es gab einige Schlachten hier im Land, die Menschen gegen die magischen Wesen, die Vampire gegen Werwölfe, Freunde gegen Feinde... Thirig konnte seine Axt schwingen, das glaubst du nicht. Seine Feinde berührten ihn nicht einmal, bevor sie durch seinen Schlag starben...“  
„Davon hat er nie etwas erzählt.“  
„Zwerge sind bescheiden und meist nicht stolz auf ihre kriegerische Vergangenheit, sie wollen für ihre harte Arbeit gelobt werden. Ich rufe Acamar herbei.“  
Helios klopfte auf den Boden neben sein Feuer, scheinbar einfach so, aber Harry spürte wie die Erde unter ihm vibrierte. Sicher war es ein magisches Klopfen gewesen, tatsächlich stand nur wenig später Acamar in der Tür. Er musste es über die Hufe gespürt haben.  
„Harry“ staunte er:  
„Was machst du hier... also stimmt es, die Krieger haben erzählt das ein Mensch hierher geflogen kam und mein Vater ihn versteckt. Du bist der einzige Mensch der fliegen kann, weil Athalus dir Flügel schenkte. Vater...“  
Helios lachte heiser und schüttelte dabei sein langes, graues Haar fröhlich, Harry musste schmunzeln. Der alte Zentaur erinnerte ihn an Dumbledore, es gab sogar optische Ähnlichkeiten, der Bart war fast gleich lang.  
„Mein Vater ist ein alter Mann, der auf seine Scherze nicht verzichten will“ schnaubte Acamar vorwurfsvoll und setzte sich zu den Beiden ans Feuer:  
„Gleich muss ich dich persönlich aus dem Dorf führen, sonst wollen die Krieger ihre angebliche Halluzination noch aufspießen... was führt dich her?“  
„Meine Freunde und ich, wir wollen für ein paar Tage England aufsuchen. Aber Thirig findet niemanden, der sich um die Ponys kümmert. Keiner im Dorf will das übernehmen.“  
„Sie sind eine Schande“ schimpfte Acamar sofort:  
„Nur weil er ein Zwerg ist und Ponys züchtet, meiden sie ihn. Aber wenn er seine Leder und Felle verkauft, dann sind sie schnell dabei. Im großen Krieg gegen die Menschen, war er der Mann, der ihre Kriegspferde versorgte, deren Wunden heilte und sie mit dem Leben verteidigte.“  
„Wieso gab es diesen Krieg?“  
„Die Menschen wollten Rumänien für sich, sie glaubten nicht sie könnten mit uns im Einklang leben. Sie griffen die magischen Wesen an und mussten davon überzeugt werden, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Danach lebten sie mit uns im Einklang, doch kurz darauf wollten die Vampire die letzten Werwölfe vertreiben. Sie griffen die Werwölfe an, auch auf deren Seite kämpfte Thirig, doch die Werwölfe verloren und gingen fort. Danach herrschte Frieden, bis die Todesser kamen, und auch da kämpfte Thirig... nur da allein für Nemuritor. Nur wenige wissen seine Taten zu schätzen, er war einsam bis du kamst... ich werde mich persönlich um die Ponys kümmern, zusammen mit meinem Bruder.“  
Acamar hatte einen Bruder?  
„Ich werde auch helfen“ bestimmte Helios und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„So alt bin ich noch nicht, wäre jetzt ein Krieg, ich würde noch zu meinem Bogen greifen. Aber die letzte Schlacht ist schon hundert Jahre her, es wird nichts mehr kommen. Manchmal vermisse ich es...  
Wir sollten uns das jetzt ansehen, Acamar, rufe Hermes herbei und wir kommen mit zu den Ponys. Harry hier, der kann vor uns fliegen.“  
Helios stand auf, Acamar ebenfalls, er ging raus und kam dann mit seinem Bruder zurück.  
Sein Zwillingsbruder!  
Dem Held klappte die Kinnlade runter, die Beiden glichen sich aufs Haar, nur Acamar trug seine Weste, die anzeigte wie hoch sein Rang war.  
Hermes aber hatte sich den geschenkten Schal umgewickelt, ob sie sich Geschenke teilten? Teilten sie sich den Posten des Herdenführers?  
Harry fragte sofort ob er auch immer mit Acamar gesprochen habe, oder nicht einmal Hermes vor sich hatte.  
„Wer weiß“ lachten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und schüttelten sich fröhlich.  
„Hermes geht lieber nach Nemuritor als ich“ gab Acamar dann zu und sofort schmollte der Held:  
„Dann zieht er meine Weste an und geht statt mir in die Stadt. Aber ich war es, der ins Zelt kam, als es um das Bärenfell ging. Denn ich wollte es verkaufen, nicht er. Doch ich gebe auch zu, er war es, der die Todessermale entfernte. Die Zentauren sind das schon gewöhnt, aber die Bewohner von Nemuritor wissen nicht mal, dass wir zu zweit sind. Und sie sollen es auch nicht wissen.“  
„Ich werde es nicht verraten“ bestimmte Harry sofort und ließ seine Flügel erscheinen:  
„Aber ihr solltet auch nicht zu zweit im Dorf, oder auf der Farm, auftauchen.“  
„Wir werden uns abwechseln“ nickte Hermes ernst:  
„Aber ich muss genau so sehen wie alles geht, wie mein Bruder. Thirig weiß, dass wir zu zweit sind, er verrät ebenfalls nichts.“  
„Ich fühle mich leicht betrogen, aber irgendwie ist das auch lustig. In meiner Schulzeit kannte ich auch Zwillinge, sie waren nur nicht so würdevoll wie ihr“ strahlte Harry und flog dann aus der Hütte raus, führte die drei Zentauren durch den Wald zur Ponyfarm.  
Dort fanden sie tatsächlich Thirig, der seine Tasche gerade verschloss und dann die drei Aushilfen mit den Arbeiten vertraut machte.  
„Einer schafft das sicherlich“ nickte er ihnen zu:  
„Ausmisten, neu einstreuen, füttern Morgens die Stuten raus, Abends die Hengste raus. Sie dürfen nicht zusammen auf die Weide, sonst habe ich bald hier ganz viele Fohlen und das kann ich nicht stemmen. Emma und Trudi sind trächtig, aber noch ganz am Anfang. Ihr werdet keine Probleme haben, wenn ihr Stuten und Hengste getrennt lasst.“  
„Wir werden alles genau so machen wie du gesagt hast“ bestimmte Helios ernst und streichelte einem Pony über den Kopf:  
„Wie lange werdet ihr weg sein?“  
„Wir haben drei Tage eingeplant, aber es kann auch eine Woche werden. Länger jedoch nicht, wir nehmen auch Sam mit und der hat genauso einen Laden zu betreiben wie Raphael. Beide mussten sich Vertretungen aus Dezastru holen, aber Beide haben auch einen Urlaub mal verdient.“  
„So ist es“ nickten Acamar und Hermes gleichzeitig, sobald sie zusammen waren, zeigten sich sogar ihre Bewegungen fast synchron:  
„Wer hart arbeitet muss auch einmal ruhen. Ihr werdet zumindest hier auf der Farm keinen Unterschied bemerken, bei eurer Rückkehr. Dafür sorgen wir schon.“  
„Wir sind euch dankbar“ nickten Harry und Thirig:  
„Heute Abend reisen wir ab.“  
„Und Morgen früh versorgen wir das erste Mal die Ponys“ die drei Zentauren kehrten in den Wald zurück und Harry betrachtete den Zwerg sehr neugierig. Einen Moment lang wollte er Thirig auf dessen kriegerische Vergangenheit ansprechen, dass dessen Handlungen wahrscheinlich heldenhafter waren als die von Harry... aber Zwerge waren bescheiden und auch Thirig sollte sich nicht unwohl fühlen.  
„Komm“ schmunzelte der junge Mann dann und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn auf:  
„Wir müssen den Anderen noch beim Packen helfen.“


	38. Heimaturlaub

„Du solltest dir den Flug nicht entgehen lassen“ Fenrir streichelte seinem süßen Schützling sanft über das Haar.  
Annabelle war wirklich sehr niedlich, jedenfalls für den alten Wolf, und so geschah es fast schon automatisch, dass er sie auch ein wenig anmachte. Jedenfalls auf werwölfische Art und eher versteckt, denn immerhin war er gut dreißig Jahre älter als sie und bestimmt war sie eher an jüngeren Herren interessiert.  
Wenn dann überhaupt einmal, sie hatte es gerade sehr schwer und wollte bestimmt keine Männer anmachen... lieber das verarbeiten was sie bisher erlebte.  
Aber er würde auch nicht nein sagen, wenn sie eines Tages an ihm Interesse hätte, so groß war der Altersunterschied auch wieder nicht.  
Und Annabelle hatte eine Menge Muggelvorfahren, das zeigte schon ihr Nachname, Carter kam in der magischen Welt nicht wirklich oft vor.  
Sie hatten also Beide noch etwa gleich viel Zeit zum Leben, hundert Jahre, mehr sicher nicht.  
„In ein paar Jahren kann es dir schon so gehen wie mir, die Höhenangst wächst mit jedem Vollmond“ er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und wollte sich dann auf den Weg machen, aber sie hielt seine Hand fest, winselte leise.  
„Hier“ Fenrir schnappte sich Harry und drückte die Beiden aneinander:  
„Harry kann dich retten, wenn du runter fällst, ich vertraue ihm.“  
„Ich rette grundsätzlich jeden der runter fällt, aber Athalus kann dir auch hinterher“ nickte der Held ernst:  
„Und wahrscheinlich auch Talana, du bist ja leicht genug. Es ist sehr sicher, Tsun meinte ja auch es würde nur ein paar Minuten dauern.“  
„Siehst du, wahrscheinlich seid ihr sogar schneller als ich“ nickte Fenrir und drückte Annabelle einmal kurz fest an sich:  
„Wir sehen uns gleich wieder.“  
Dann ließ er sie los und machte sich eilig auf den Weg, verschwand nur wenige Momente später im Wald.  
Annabelle seufzte leise und bekam den Korb mit Lissa in die Arme gedrückt.  
„Jeder muss ein Tier nehmen“ erklärte Severus organisierend, sie konnten keines zuhause lassen und deswegen wurden sie ordentlich verteilt:  
„Außer die, welche fliegen können. Falls einer runter fällt, müssen die Flieger schnell genug bereit sein um denjenigen zu retten... samt dem Tier, welches er gerade hält. Harry und Athalus, ihr springt wenn einer der Größeren fällt, Talana, du bist für Jamie, Melina, Sam und Annabelle zuständig. Thirig ist dank seines Gewichts nichts für Talana. Und dabei bleibt es auch, selbst wenn sonst keiner zu fallen droht, ich will nicht das alle Flieger hinter einem her springen. Salmissra, du gibt’s mir bitte die Schuppe, mit der du dich verwandelst.“  
„Woher weißt du das“ zischelte sie sofort aufgeregt.  
„Ich habe einen Brief an einen gewissen Nassion geschrieben, von dem mir Harry erzählte, um etwas mehr über deine Art herauszufinden. Ich möchte nicht das du in deiner Angst, beim Sturz, riesengroß wirst. Denn dann gibt’s es riesengroße Nagamatsche. Her damit, wenn wir landen kriegst du sie zurück.“  
„Gib sie ihm“ forderte Tsun:  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren nur weil du stürzt und keiner der Flieger dich retten kann.“  
Naga neigten tatsächlich dazu sich im Angesicht des Todes zu verwandeln, deswegen starben sie auch am Häufigsten, wenn sie stürzten und dann unglücklich fielen.  
Sie schluckte schwer und nahm dann die Schuppe von ihrer Schwanzspitze ab, reichte sie dem Professor. Harry hatte durch diesen Brief, von Nassion, auch erfahren das die Magie der Naga grundsätzlich in den Schuppen lag und sie so ziemlich alle abnehmen konnten.  
Und bei jeder Häutung wurde ihre magische Kraft ein wenig stärker, deswegen waren die Alten auch die Mächtigsten.  
„Annabelle ist weg“ bemerkte Melina nun und schon sah man sie in Richtung Wald laufen, Raphael war aber schnell hinterher und fing sie ein, brachte sie zurück.  
„Er ist zu schnell“ schimpfte er:  
„Den kriegst du nicht mehr eingeholt. Tsun verwandele dich, wenn wir in der Luft sind, will sie Fenrir nicht mehr hinterher laufen.“  
Annabelle zappelte und biss Raphael sogar in den Arm, aber der dachte nicht daran sie loszulassen und Tsun machte sich tatsächlich an die Verwandlung.  
Dafür waren sie alle auf das Dach seines Hauses gegangen, Salmissra trauerte noch ihrer Schuppe hinterher, aber sicher bekam sie die schon in ein paar Minuten zurück.  
Annabelle hörte nun auf zu zappeln als Tsun immer größer wurde und sich dann langsam zu einen Drachen „formte“, als er fertig war, versteckte sie sich ängstlich hinter dem Bäcker.  
„Wieso hast du jetzt Angst, du hast doch gesehen das es Tsun ist“ wollte er sanft von ihr wissen:  
„Glaub mir, ich habe gerade mehr Angst vor dem Flug als du vor diesem Drachen haben solltest. Rauf da mit dir.“  
Er schob sie vor, über Tsun's vorderes, rechtes Bein, hoch auf dessen Rücken. Dort fand sie auch gleich eine Schuppe, an der sie sich ängstlich festkrallen konnte.  
„Nicht kitzeln“ lachte der Drache fröhlich, die anderen kletterten ebenfalls auf den Rücken und machten es sich einigermaßen bequem:  
„Sitzt ihr alle gut?“  
„Einigermaßen“ verkündete Harry und nahm Sam mit unter seine Flügel, der hatte Angst eventuell weggeweht zu werden:  
„Ich denke du kannst starten.“  
Tsun breitete seine mächtigen Flügel aus, schlug einmal damit und schon befanden sie sich zwanzig Meter über dem Dorf.  
„Zwerge gehören nicht in den Himmel“ schnappte Thirig erschrocken:  
„Aber wenigstens leide ich nicht unter Höhenangst.“  
„Wenn es mit jemandem gar nicht mehr geht, appariere ich mit ihm“ verkündete Raphael ernst:  
„Aber das geht erst wenn wir den Wald überflogen haben und bitte nur im Notfall. Ich appariere sehr selten und habe das auch noch nie aus dieser Höhe gemacht.“  
„Harry genießt es jedenfalls“ stellte Sam fest, der immer noch unter den heldenhaften Flügeln steckte.  
„Wäre auch ein Wunder wenn nicht“ kam von Lucius, der sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet hatte und sehr bleich aussah:  
„Irgendwie schaukelt alles.“  
„Bitte nicht kotzen“ ächzte Tsun entsetzt, sie sahen nun Dezastru und plötzlich zeigte Annabelle nach Unten, Fenrir erreichte gerade den Waldrand auf dieser Seite.  
„Siehst du, da ist er“ verkündete Athalus:  
„Und er winkt uns sogar zu, gleich wird er apparieren und wenn wir ankommen, wartet er bestimmt schon.“  
Tatsächlich winkte Fenrir ihnen zu und verschwand im nächsten Moment, Annabelle drückte sich etwas traurig an den Dunkelelfen.  
„Ich muss jetzt höher fliegen, damit die Muggel mich nicht sehen“ verkündete Tsun:  
„Das bedeutet es wird kälter und die Luft dünner. Seid ihr gut versorgt?“  
„Alles bestens“ Harry, Severus und Lucius hatten die verzaubert, bei denen es funktionierte, der Rest trug warme Kleidung. Thirig konnte man nicht wärmer zaubern, er konnte aber selbst einen um sich vor der dünnen Luft zu schützen, gegen die Kälte trug er mehrere Schichten Ponyfell und Leder.  
Sam wickelte sich noch schnell etwas mehr in die Flügel und dann ging es auch schon hoch über die Wolken.  
Nun übergab sich Lucius doch, Severus konnte ein Unglück verhindern indem er es wegzauberte, bevor es ihnen um die Ohren flog.  
„Er hat gekotzt, oder“ schnaubte Tsun.  
„Es ist schon weg“ verkündete Harry:  
„Eindeutig hätte er keine Weißweinsoße zum Mittag haben dürfen.“  
„Daran lag es sicher nicht“ würgte Lucius, Melina berührte ihn kurz an der Stirn und schon sackte er bewusstlos zusammen. Sofort wurde sie erstaunt angesehen.  
„Er hat mir so leid getan, und vielleicht wäre Severus beim nächsten Mal nicht schnell genug gewesen“ erklärte sie verlegen:  
„Wenn wir da sind, wecke ich ihn auf. Es klappt aber auch nur bei Menschen und Waldnymphen, deswegen müsst ihr anderen das durchstehen.“  
„Schade, ich dachte schon ich hätte die Chance auf ein Schläfchen“ seufzte Raphael und wagte es gar nicht seinen Blick von den nahen Schuppen abzuwenden:  
„Zurück appariere ich mit Fenrir, mein Magen dreht sich im Sekundentakt um.“  
Harry streckte sich und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, da meldete Tsun das sie sich mittlerweile über Deutschland befanden.  
„Welche Städte haben hier eigentlich einen magischen Teil“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen.  
„Hamburg, Berlin, München und Köln“ erzählte Thirig und alle sahen ihn verwundert an, mit einer Antwort von ihm, hatten sie eigentlich nicht gerechnet:  
„Bin in meiner Jugend derweil etwas herum gekommen, und Hamburg hat einen sehr berühmten magischen Fischmarkt. In Köln ist der magische Teil unter dem Dom, man muss durch eine geheime Tür hinein. Es ist übrigens der älteste magische Bezirk von ganz Deutschland, sogar Merlin soll dort einmal zu Besuch gewesen sein... bevor die Muggel ihren Dom darüber gebaut haben.“  
„Die Zauberer haben also nicht verhindert, dass die Kathedrale darüber erstellt wird“ staunte Harry.  
„Sie haben es versucht, deswegen wird das Ding auch nicht fertig. Aber der Architekt hat sich, laut der Muggel, mit dem Teufel verbündet... es war wohl eher ein böser Zauberer, oder gar ein magisches Wesen. Da wirken einige Kräfte aufeinander, ich meine ich habe noch ein Buch zuhause, darüber... es ist nur in Rumänisch verfasst. Die Rumänen interessieren sich mehr für solche Dinge und ich habe sehr viel Zeit zum Lesen gehabt.“  
„Wir sind jetzt über dem Meer“ verkündete Tsun und wurde dann plötzlich langsamer, irgendetwas schien ihn aufzuhalten und dann... flog ein anderer Drache auf sie zu. Er war graubraun, sah aber sonst genauso aus wie Tsun und schien auch von dessen Art zu sein.  
„Tsun“ rief er aus:  
„Wie lange haben wir dich nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Fjell“ stellte der Bürgermeister, von Nemuritor, fest:  
„Was führt dich hierher?“  
„War auf Heimaturlaub und kehre nun nach Frankreich zurück. Wie läuft es in Rumänien?“  
„Würde es nicht gut verlaufen, ich hätte mich gemeldet“ Tsun schien den anderen Drachen nicht zu mögen, er wirkte nun abweisend und kalt.  
„Du bist auch nicht mal auf Heimaturlaub zurück gekommen... du hast Zweibeiner als Freunde.“  
„Ich habe mich gut eingelebt“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Wir fliegen jetzt auf Urlaub nach Kanada, machen nur einen kurzen Abstecher nach Schottland um Sachen zu holen.“  
Das war eindeutig gelogen, aber es erklärte die Route.  
„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß, soll ich deinem Vater etwas sagen... wenn ich nächsten Monat wieder die Heimat besuche.“  
„Er soll an seinem eigenen Feuer ersticken und tot in eine Pfütze Lava fallen“ fauchte Tsun und flog dann einfach an dem anderen Drachen vorbei, der würde das wahrscheinlich nicht so weiter geben und damit dem Vater einiges ersparen.  
„Ich nehme an, du wirst uns nicht erklären was da jetzt los war“ stellte Severus trocken fest.  
„Es ist kein Geheimnis, überall wo es die anderen, nicht so intelligenten, Drachen gibt, lebt auch mindestens einer von uns. Ich wurde für Rumänien zugeteilt, beziehungsweise ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet, weil ich meinem Vater entgehen wollte. Er ist Metzger, ich sollte seinen Betrieb übernehmen. In Nemuritor habe ich dann Goldschmied gelernt, das liegt mir eindeutig mehr“ schnaubte Tsun beleidigt:  
„Mein Vater und ich, wir hassen uns so sehr, dass er mir sogar den Tod wünscht. Alles was nicht nach seiner Nase tanzt, ist seiner Meinung nach nicht lebenswert. Manchmal denke ich da an meine arme Schwester, die nicht von ihm los kam, aber im Grunde ist sie auch selbst schuld, ich wollte sie mitnehmen.“  
„Man muss mit dem Leben leben, welches man sich ausgesucht hat“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Spätestens ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem man für sich selbst entscheiden kann.“  
„So ist es“ nickte der Drache und flog nun wieder etwas tiefer.  
„Da ist London“ Harry zeigte nach Unten:  
„Big Ben...“  
„Wir landen gleich“ verkündete Tsun, Severus und Lucius zeigten ihm alles genau auf einer Karte und über Hogwarts konnte er sogar noch tiefer gehen.  
„Hogwarts“ der Held sah nachdenklich nach Unten, dann plötzlich schob er Sam in die Arme von Raphael und sprang einfach:  
„Ich komme nach!“  
Sie sahen ihn noch Hogsmeade entgegen gleiten, Raphael klappte der Mund auf, dann aber atmete er tief durch.  
„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen“ bestimmte er:  
„Nicht solange Harry fliegen kann.“  
„Sicher geht er nur schnell in den Honigtopf“ erklärte Severus gelassen ab:  
„Er kennt auch den Weg zum Manor, wir haben mal eine Wanderung von Hogsmeade dorthin gemacht, hat einen Tag gedauert... wir landen wohl.“  
Tatsächlich flog Tsun nun sehr nah über dem Boden und landete dann auf dem riesigen Gelände des malfoyschen Anwesens. Dort wartete auch schon Fenrir und der nahm sofort seine Annabelle in Empfang.  
„Habt ihr Harry unterwegs verloren“ schimpfte er, als er den Held nicht fand. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich um Annabelle kümmern musste sorgte er sich immer noch um Harry und half ihm wo er nur konnte.  
„Ist bei Hogwarts abgesprungen, wahrscheinlich kommt er gleich mit Säcken voller Schokofrösche und Zuckerspinnen an“ erzählte Severus, während Melina ihren zukünftigen Ehemann aufweckte.  
„Und Lucius?“  
„Der hat seinen Mageninhalt verteilt, deswegen musste Melina ihn still legen“ erzählte Thirig und rutschte vom Drachen herunter, setzte sich erstmal in das Gras:  
„Endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen... und ich muss sagen, es sieht sehr gut aus.“  
Die Haustiere wurden abgestellt, freigelassen, Lissa kam aus ihrem Korb und zischelte das saftige Gras an.  
„Wieso ist es hier so warm, hier ist es doch auch Januar und somit Winter“ wollte Sam wissen.  
„Die Zauber, die über dem Anwesen liegen“ murmelte Lucius, der gerade wieder auf die Beine kamen:  
„Ich nehme an, man hat mich zum Schlaf gezwungen, ich will gar nicht wissen was ich verpasst habe... wo ist Harry?“  
„Hier“ rief die heldenhafte Stimme und landete bei der Gruppe, die Arme hatte er voller Süßigkeiten, dabei strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht:  
„Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, es hat sich doch hoffentlich keiner Sorgen gemacht...?“  
Die Freunde winkten nur ab und Tsun verwandelte sich langsam zurück, kaum befand er sich in menschlicher Größe, zauberte Severus ihn in Kleidung.  
„Hier, eine Runde Schokofrösche für alle“ Harry zauberte allen einen Schokofrosch in die Hände, auch Lucius wurde nicht verschont, da diesem noch übel war, aß er den Frosch sogar.  
„Ist es nicht gegen die Natur, das Klima hier warm zu halten“ fragte Sam besorgt, als Harry seine Schlange wieder einfing und sie zum Haupthaus gingen.  
„Das wird schon seit Jahrhunderten so gemacht, seit damals das Haupthaus von Frankreich nach Schottland gebracht wurde“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Es schadet sicher nicht, sonst hätte sich schon irgendwas getan. Genießt es einfach, wir kehren schon bald in die Kälte zurück. Und soviel wärmer ist es gerade hier nicht, ich schätze fünfzehn Grad, außerhalb vielleicht acht. Gehen wir rein und nehmen uns erstmal ein Zimmer, Severus und ich haben feste Räume, die werdet ihr aber erkennen. Der Rest ist frei, sucht euch aus, was euch gefällt.“  
Sie betraten das Haupthaus und das war auch der Moment in dem Harry erstmal seine Flügel verschwinden ließ, dann zauberte er ein Feuer in den Kamin des Eingangsbereiches. Kaum brannte es, setzte er sich in einen Sessel davor und atmete tief durch.  
„Willst du uns kein Zimmer suchen“ wollte Raphael neugierig wissen und der Held schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf:  
„Dann nehmen die Anderen uns das Beste weg.“  
„Es gibt vierzig und sie sind alle fantastisch“ bestimmte Harry und Lissa kam wieder aus ihrem Korb und zischelte gegen den Marmorboden.  
„Er ist so schön glatt“ freute sie sich:  
„Kühl, aber schön glatt.“  
„Ein fantastischer Boden“ stellte gerade auch Salmissra fest:  
„So etwas hätten wir auch in unserem Haus haben sollen, ich bin diesen ewigen Teppich leid... Severus, gib mir meine Schuppe wieder.“  
„Hier“ er reichte ihr das Objekt und suchte dann, zusammen mit Jamie, sein Zimmer auf.  
Wo raus der Katzenmensch dann auch schnell flüchtete.  
„Solange das Zeug da drin ist, betrete ich es keine Sekunde! Und ich glaube nicht, dass du auf mich in deinem Bett verzichten willst.“  
„Ich räume auf“ bestimmte der Professor sofort und als Harry, Lissa und Raphael daran vorbei kamen, flog gerade getrocknete Alraune auf einen Haufen vor dem Zimmer.  
Jamie, Angel und Devil standen daneben und beaufsichtigten das Geschehen mit ernsten Blicken.  
„Ich habe sehr gerne in diesem Zimmer geschlafen“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Wenn ich drin war, habe ich eh immer nur ihn gesehen.“  
Raphael knurrte eifersüchtig und Severus wurde knallrot, der Held kicherte fröhlich auf.  
„Wir nehmen nicht das Zimmer nebenan“ bestimmte der Werwolf:  
„Und du nimmst kein Zimmer mit Fenrir zusammen, wir teilen es uns, auch das Bett. Das hier ist Urlaub, wenigstens im Urlaub sollten wir zusammen wohnen. Vielleicht verbringen wir den nächsten einmal alleine, mit dem Baby, weit weg von dieser ganzen Truppe.“  
„Vielleicht ohne Baby, in unseren Flitterwochen“ schnurrte Harry und öffnete eine Tür, aber das Zimmer war schon von Thirig besetzt.  
„Willst du das hier haben, ich vertreibe ihn“ schlug der Bäcker vor, die Aussicht auf Flitterwochen beflügelte ihn wohl zu einigen Untaten... der Zwerg schien da ein gutes potentielles Opfer zu sein.  
„Wagt es nicht, das Zimmer ist genau richtig für mich“ erklärte dieser sofort:  
„Und ich bin bereit es zu verteidigen.“  
„Suchen wir uns ein anderes, er war zuerst da und es gibt noch genug. Fenrir wird unten schlafen, also rechne ich mit ihm hier nicht auf der Etage und Lucius hat einen eigenen Bereich.“  
Sie öffneten eine weitere Tür, darin befanden sich Tsun und Salmissra, letztere zischelte gefährlich.  
Anscheinend wollten sie das Bett, oder den Boden, schon mal genauer testen... Harry schmunzelte und schloss die Tür wieder.  
„Es gibt noch ein sehr schönes Zimmer, es ist aber Oben unter dem Dach. Nach der Schlacht versteckte ich mich hier vor der Presse und da habe ich es benutzt, durch meinen Aufenthalt hier lernte ich aber auch Severus besser kennen.“  
„Und dann“ sie gingen weiter nach Oben:  
„Zog ich zu ihm, wir stritten uns, ich zog hierher zurück und lernte Draco besser kennen. Woraufhin wir zusammen zogen, aber ich war sehr oft hier zu Besuch und habe dadurch Fenrir besser kennengelernt. Und keine Angst, ich habe mich in diesem Zimmer mit keinem meiner Liebschaften vergnügt, es war immer nur meines alleine.“  
Er öffnete eine hölzerne Tür, welche gar nicht zu den anderen passte und ging vor, ein enger Flur und eine hölzerne Treppe.“  
„Dann ist das hier also deine Vergangenheit“ stellte Raphael fest, er musste sich die Treppe hoch quetschen, aber für Harry würde er es gerne tun.  
„Der beste Teil davon“ nickte der Held heftig:  
„Es ist eng, passt du gut durch?“  
„Ich nehme nur die halbe Wand, mit den Ärmeln, mit“ kam vom Werwolf, dann erreichten sie ein recht großes Zimmer mit bodentiefen Fenstern und mehreren Schränken, ein gigantisches Himmelbett.  
„Es wurde nichts verändert, nur sauber gemacht“ Harry ging zu einem der Fenster und öffnete es, trat hinaus auf die große Terrasse. Von dort aus konnte er über das ganze Gelände schauen, ein Ausblick der sogar dem Werwolf gefiel, auch wenn es wirklich sehr hoch war.  
„Das beste Zimmer“ stellte er fest und vergrößerte ihre Koffer:  
„Von hier aus kannst du auch los fliegen, hinunter in den Garten zum Beispiel... und es wird uns niemand stören.“  
„Ist es dir nicht zu hoch“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen und öffnete den anwesenden Kleiderschrank, er war voll mit edler Kleidung:  
„Wunderbar, es ist alles noch da. Leider werde ich vieles davon nicht tragen können, mein Bauch passt nicht hinein... diese Weste vielleicht...“  
„Antreten, im Eingangsbereich“ brüllte die Stimme des Malfoys:  
„Wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen!“  
„Gehen wir“ seufzte Harry leise, aber glücklich, schloss den Kleiderschrank wieder und machte sich dann mit seinem Liebsten auf den Weg zurück nach Unten.


	39. Ananas

„Die Hauselfen haben nicht viel gemacht und Draco muss es versäumt haben ihnen Bescheid zu geben. Sie waren ganz erschrocken als ich gerade vor ihnen stand, dafür bekommt er noch einen Heuler geschickt.  
Das bedeutet aber, wir haben nichts im Haus und erst recht kein Fleisch“ verkündete Lucius mit sehr ernster Miene:  
„Hauselfen sind sehr bescheiden, sie haben sich von den haltbaren Vorräten ernährt und nur das Nötigste gekauft. Außerdem haben wir kein Holz für den Kamin da, weil die Hauselfen einen eigenen Bereich haben den sie mit Magie heizen. Wir müssen also Heute noch einkaufen und...wo sind Tsun und Salmissra?“  
„Ihnen gefällt wohl das Zimmer recht gut“ meldete Harry lächelnd:  
„Außerdem ist Tsun sicher müde von dem Flug... ich melde mich gerne freiwillig zum Einkaufen, auch wenn ich mich gerade erst in Hogsmeade gezeigt habe.“  
„Und du weißt am Besten was deine Freunde alle mögen“ nickte Severus:  
„Ich komme aber gerne mit, denn ich weiß was die Hauselfen am Besten kochen können. Wir apparieren, wie wäre es wenn wir Sam und Thirig noch mitnehmen? Dann sind wir ganz sicher, dass wir auch wirklich nichts vergessen.“  
„Das ist gut, ich kann Sam halten und du Thirig.“  
„Hoffentlich werden wir nicht auseinander genommen, das wäre dann mein erstes Auftreten unter so vielen Menschen“ überlegte der Pan sehr besorgt:  
„Aber ich bin nicht mitgekommen um nur in diesem, sehr hübschen, Haus zu sitzen. Außerdem kann ich für uns Vegetarier gleich mit aussuchen.“  
Dabei meinte er Gvenlyn und sich, denn alle anderen aßen gut und gerne Fleisch. Sicher würde sich Gvenlyn dann selbst an den Herd stellen und etwas zubereiten, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich vegetarisches auf den Teller bekam.  
Aber sie wären auch keine guten Freunde, wenn sie nicht auf alle Bedürfnisse eingingen. Wenn die Beiden kein Fleisch essen wollten, dann mussten sie es auch nicht tun.  
„Dann gehe ich mit den Werwölfen Holz holen“ organisierte Lucius:  
„Und Gvenlyn, du gehst bitte mit den Anderen in die Küche, lässt dir von einer Hauselfe die Speiseräume und das Wohnzimmer zeigen, ob da alles in Ordnung ist. Am Besten geht ihr einfach mal durch alle Räume die gemeinschaftlich benutzt werden. Wenn wir uns alle anstrengen, haben wir es schon heute Abend gemütlich. Ihr zaubert sicher die Einkäufe gleich hier in die Küche?“  
„Natürlich, wir werden einiges kaufen und das kann ich nicht noch zusätzlich zu Sam apparieren“ freute Harry sich und bekam dann die malfoysche Geldbörse ausgehändigt. Lucius vertraute dem Helden da voll und ganz, wobei es ja auch irgendwie Harrys Geld war.  
Spätestens seit dem Moment in dem er den Namen „Malfoy“ annahm.  
„Wenn es nicht reicht, kann Severus sicher aushelfen, lasst euch nicht lumpen. Auch wenn es nur Hogsmeade ist, dann will ich trotzdem gute Qualität auf dem Teller haben.“  
„Auch in „nur Hogsmeade“ kann man gut einkaufen“ lächelte Harry sanft und steckte alles gut ein, dann hob er sich Sam auf den Arm. Das sah etwas merkwürdig aus, aber der Pan war nur etwa so groß wie Thirig und wesentlich leichter. Severus konnte Thirig nicht hochheben, er musste dessen Hand halten als sie apparierten.  
Und so dauerte es nicht lang, da tauchten sie in Hogsmeade auf und wie erwartet waren die Läden noch offen. In der Regel konnte man immer einkaufen und trotz der Tatsache das die Sonne schon unterging, war die kleine Stadt gut besucht.  
Hogsmeade war groß geworden, größer als Nemuritor oder Dezastru, nach der Schlacht hatte man diesen Ort als besonders lebenswert auserkoren und damit kamen dann auch die Geschäfte.  
Sofort als man Sam sah, blieben die Passanten stehen und sahen sich das fremde Wesen genauer an. So etwas war ihnen eindeutig noch nie untergekommen, Angst schien aber keiner zu haben... was kein Wunder war, Sam sah so gefährlich aus wie ein Zuckerwattezauber an Weihnachten.  
„Glaub mir“ setzte Harry ihn ab:  
„Die haben hier schon schlimmeres gesehen, als einen Pan und einen Zwerg. Wenn ich da nur an die Trolle denke, die im verbotenen Wald hausen und derweil auch heraus kommen...“  
„Wieso ist er verboten“ wollte Sam sofort, sehr neugierig, wissen. Ihm war natürlich unangenehm, dass er angestarrt wurde, aber seine Neugier überwog.  
„Riesenspinnen, unfreundliche Zentauren und die besagten Trolle. Außerdem hausen da verbannte, wilde Werwölfe, einer davon hat unsere Annabelle gebissen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Gehen wir in den magischen Lebensmittelmarkt, es ist zwar nicht der gewünschte Luxus von Lucius, aber ich will auch nicht zu lang hier bleiben.  
Am Ende werden wir noch von der Presse belagert und müssen Interviews geben. Morgen können wir dann noch in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen und dann ist auch Lucius dabei, da traut sich kein Reporter ran.“  
„Sollten Schokolade für die Wölfchen holen, dann sind sie kräftig genug um uns zu beschützen“ schnaubte Thirig amüsiert:  
„Besonders für Raphael, der scheint immer noch an dem Flug zu knabbern, er sah eben so bleich aus und hatte dazu merkwürdig rote Wangen.“  
Sie betraten den Laden, schnell merkten Zwerg und Pan das die Regale zu hoch für sie waren. In Nemuritor hatten sie es da einfacher, der Supermarkt dort war auf die Bedürfnisse aller eingestellt, auch Kerle wie der Metzger konnten da einkaufen ohne sich unnötig bemühen zu müssen. Und der Metzger war fast drei Meter groß, Harry war es immer noch ein Rätsel wie eine zarte Elfe sich für den Minotauren begeistern konnte... und wie da ein Kind draus entstehen konnte.  
„Mr. Potter“ staunte der Inhaber:  
„Und Professor Snape.“  
„Malfoy“ verbesserte Harry.  
„Haben sie Mr. Malfoy geheiratet, es stand doch zuletzt in der Zeitung sie hätten sich getrennt?“  
„Haben wir auch, das ist eine zu lange Geschichte... wir wollen nur schnell einkaufen“ der Mann war an sie heran getreten und beobachtete Sam mit einigem Argwohn, Thirig hielt er wahrscheinlich nur für kleinwüchsig:  
„Meine Freunde und ich. Wir brauchen... Fleisch, sehr viel Fleisch... oder hat der Metzger noch offen? Mir wäre es lieber wenn wir für das Fleisch dann doch noch in einen zweiten Laden gehen. Wenn wir beim Metzger holen, machen wir auch nichts falsch und werden damit nicht unbeliebt.“  
„Wir könnten uns aufteilen“ schlug Severus vor:  
„Ich gehe mit Sam das Fleisch kaufen und du holst mit Thirig hier den Rest. Denkt einfach an Kaffee, die Hauselfen haben den alten sicher vernichtet, da sie ihn nicht selbst trinken.“  
„Das ist wohl das Beste, und wir werden dran denken“ versprach Harry, woraufhin der Professor mit dem Pan wegging, der Held wandte sich nun den Regalen zu:  
„Nehmen wir einen schwebenden Korb und packen wir ein, was wir brauchen. Gut das ich weiß welchen Kaffee Lucius und Severus mögen.“  
„Hat Severus genug Geld dabei, Lucius hat doch dir alles gegeben“ der Zwerg wandte sich der Schokolade zu, dachte kurz nach und packte dann alles, aus den Regalen, in den schwebenden Korb. Der war daraufhin voll, aber die Mägen der drei Werwölfe zeigten sich bestimmt sehr leer und dieser Vorrat würde deswegen nicht lange halten.  
„Sicher, und wenn nicht, dann lässt er die Rechnung einfach an Lucius schicken. Es ist schon gut so, dass er das Fleisch kauft, immerhin weiß er am Besten was die Hauselfen kochen können... er und Lucius, aber der will ja lieber Holz besorgen. Außerdem erregt er meist genauso viel Aufsehen wie ich, besonders bei den ledigen Damen. Solange Lucius nicht verheiratet ist, sehen die geldgierigen Ladys ihn als Freiwild an und benehmen sich entsprechend.“  
„Das wird Melina nicht gefallen.“  
„Und das ist ganz sicher auch gut so, sie kann den Ladys zeigen wo der Nagel hängt. Wobei in Nemuritor haben wir eh unsere Ruhe.“  
„Und das ist sehr gut so“ bestimmte Thirig:  
„Gewürze brauchen wir nicht, oder?“  
„Nein, aber Obst und Gemüse, ich habe schrecklichen Hunger auf Tomaten und Erdbeeren. Und ganz wichtig, Ananas... hoffentlich kauft Severus Eulenfleisch und weder Wild noch Pferd. Schwein wäre gut...“  
„Ich bin mir sicher er wird daran denken, und dann sollten wir überlegen wie du diese Vielfalt auch in Nemuritor bekommst. Ich sehe schon, dass es hier einiges mehr gibt... eventuell kann Jamie das für seinen Laden bestellen.“  
„Das kostet dann aber auch mehr, zwar kann ich jetzt vom Malfoy-Geld nehmen, aber ich sollte es doch nicht mit vollen Händen ausgeben. Lucius bekommt dann diesen Blick, diesen gruseligen, geizigen Schottenblick. Und dann wird man ganz automatisch sehr sparsam, der Blick ist schlimmer als jeder Imperio.“  
„Du solltest dir was gönnen, und wenn es nur Erdbeeren sind“ Thirig wollte danach greifen, aber er kam nicht dran und so holte sich Harry mehrere der kleinen Schachteln und platzierte sie auf dem Schokoladenberg.  
„Wir brauchen einen weiteren schwebenden Korb“ stellte Harry ernst fest und holte sich das Objekt, nur zwei Momente später war auch dieser voll:  
„Also gut, zaubern wir es direkt ins Manor, nicht eingepackt... Tüten werden auch überbewertet, sicherlich wartet schon jemand in der Küche auf die Sachen. Oder die Hauselfen sehen es und räumen es gleich ein.“  
Harry wandte sich an den Inhaber und der zückte daraufhin seine magische Kasse, so wanderten die schwebenden Körbe an ihm vorbei und der Inhalt landete gleich in der malfoyschen Küche.  
„Hoffentlich ist das okay, wenn wir es vorher nicht einpacken“ überlegte Thirig ernsthaft und schickte noch gute Kohlköpfe hinterher.  
„Wir müssen essen und wir können nicht alles erst verpacken, das dauert auch zu lang“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Noch Milch, Sahne, diese zwei Kürbisse... soviel Geld habe ich gar nicht, aber man kann die Rechnung an Lucius schicken.“  
„Ich mache einen guten Preis“ verkündete der Inhaber mit Galleonen-Zeichen in den Augen:  
„Alles frische Ware, sie werden diesen Großeinkauf nicht bereuen.“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nehmen wir noch das Brot hier und dann reicht es... das Brot ist auch nur für heute Abend, Raphael wird Morgen selbst backen wollen. Er hat auch immer so einen Blick drauf, wenn man Brot isst, das er nicht selbst gebacken hat... Wenn ich allein an die Milchbrötchen vom Supermarkt denke, die ich einmal im Hormonwahn schnell gekauft habe... er hat geguckt als würde ich kleine Kinder essen.“  
Sie schickten die restlichen Einkäufe zur Kasse und ließen dann auch die Rechnung an Lucius senden. Der würde sich nicht freuen, aber es auch bezahlen und dann mit dem zufrieden sein, was er auf dem Teller hatte. Außerdem kaufte Harry den teuersten Kaffee, der würde Lucius den Verlust des Geldes schon wieder vergessen lassen.  
Der Malfoy war nun mal Schotte, wenn er schon etwas Geld ausgab wollte er auch immer etwas dafür haben. Allein deswegen investierte er auch in Nemuritor, er bekam ein neues Heim und eine geliebte Frau dafür zurück.  
Dazu wurde er noch einmal Vater, in seinem Alter eigentlich auch schon eine Seltenheit... wenn auch natürlich nicht unmöglich.  
Leicht erschöpft verließen sie den Laden, um dort von der Presse empfangen zu werden. Entsetzt und erschrocken mussten sie einige Fotos zulassen, es waren mindestens zwanzig Mann und sicher kamen nicht alle vom Tagespropheten... Harry erkannte eine Reporterin der Hexenwoche, das war nicht gut... gar nicht gut... hoffentlich kam der Held nicht zu den ledigen Jungs in die Spalte.  
Da war er schon mal gewesen und musste danach zwei Wochen lang die Damen abwehren... sich im Manor verstecken.  
Einige schienen das Wort „Homosexualität“ nicht zu verstehen, wenn es darum ging eventuell einen Helden heiraten zu können.  
„Harry“ schimpfte Thirig:  
„Ich habe keine Lust in deren Zeitung zu landen!“  
Und schon hatte der Held seine Flügel ausgebreitet, wickelte den Zwerg darin ein, doch nun kamen sie gar nicht mehr durch die Pressemeute.  
Alle wollten nun wissen woher die Flügel kamen, was Thirig für ein Wesen war und ob sie ein Interview bekamen.  
„Was ist hier los“ donnerte plötzlich die Stimme des Professors und die Presse erstarrte, wandte sich um und entdeckte dann Sam als neues Opfer, der war noch interessanter als Held und Zwerg zusammen:  
„Verschwindet! Ihr Pack, Harry wir müssen hier abhauen!“  
„Ich appariere mit Thirig und wenn ihr es nicht schafft, hole ich euch“ fiepte der junge Mann in dem Haufen der Presse und umarmte den Zwerg fest, ging dabei vor ihm auf die Knie und erschien auch so im Eingangsbereich des Manors.  
„Was ist passiert“ wollte die dort anwesende Melina sofort wissen.  
„Die Presse“ ächzte Harry und ließ Thirig los:  
„Severus und Sam kommen nicht, ich muss zurück und sie retten.“  
„Nimm mich mit, ich kann vielleicht helfen“ bat Melina und schon standen die Beiden in Hogsmeade, wo Sam und Severus immer noch belagert wurden, man ließ sie auch nicht weg apparieren.  
„Hallo“ flötete Lucius' zukünftige Ehefrau und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hinterteil:  
„Ich bin eine Waldnymphe, so etwas ist doch sicher viel interessanter als ein langweiliger Pan.“  
Und schon stürzte sich die Presse auf sie, Melina nahm die Beine in die Hand und Severus konnte mit Sam zum Manor apparieren. Harry musste nun nur noch seine Begleitung retten, er beschloss mit einem kleinen Paukenschlag abzugehen und so breitete er die Flügel aus, segelte über der Meute und holte sich dann Melina in die Arme.  
So flogen sie über Hogwarts hinweg und apparierten in der Luft, landeten sanft im Eingangsbereich. Das war ein recht imposanter Abgang gewesen, etwas was ihnen sicherlich interessante Fotos in den Zeitungen einbrachte.  
„Ist euch etwas passiert“ empfing Lucius die Beiden besorgt.  
„Nichts außer unsere Bilder, Morgen in so ziemlich allen Zeitungen“ seufzte der Held nachdenklich und übergab Melina an ihren besorgen Verlobten.  
„Soll ich das verhindern“ fragte dieser ernst.  
„Nein, auch wenn mir die Fotos für die Hexenwoche Sorgen bereiten werden...“ schüttelte Harry den Kopf:  
„Wir lassen uns Morgen eh in der Winkelgasse sehen, da ist es egal was vorher in der Zeitung stand und was nicht. Wenigstens habe ich keine schlechten Klamotten getragen und Thirig sah auch ordentlich aus.“  
„Ich hoffe die Fotos von mir sind nicht allzu zahlreich“ fiepte der immer noch sehr erschrockene Sam:  
„Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt einen Whiskey...“  
„Ich habe einen sehr guten hier“ Lucius zauberte und der Pan bekam die ganze Flasche geschenkt:  
„Übrigens, eure Einkäufe... wieso habt ihr sie nicht verpacken lassen? Alles, außer das Fleisch, kam einfach in der Küche an und landete auf einem großen Haufen. Die Jungs sind aber gerade da und räumen alles ein, die Hauselfen sind schon schlafen gegangen.“  
„Dann müssen wir selbst kochen, das wird lustig, besonders wenn Fenrir und Severus sich wieder wegen dem Fleisch streiten“ grinste Harry frech und machte sich gemütlich auf den Weg in die Küche, es war wirklich sehr lange her, dass so viele Leute sich im Manor befanden.  
Eigentlich nur immer zu den Feiern und in den letzten Jahren hatte auch Lucius größtenteils alleine in den riesigen Gemäuern gewohnt.  
Es war ein wunderschönes Haus, kein Wunder das die Malfoys alle daran hingen... alle außer Draco.  
Aber der war ja auch ein Idiot.


	40. Tabak

„Ihr stinkt“ Harry kam ins Wohnzimmer und hatte Erdbeeren dabei, seine Freunde waren schon da und einige der Herren erzeugten Zigarrengestank.  
„Nicht wir stinken“ qualmte Lucius grinsend:  
„Das machen die Zigarren, aber da sie unschädlich sind musst du sie uns lassen, oder gehen.“  
„Ich gehe mit dir, wenn du willst... du siehst auch schon müde aus“ stellte Raphael fest, er und Fenrir rauchten sowieso nicht, aber ihnen machte der Qualm gerade nicht wirklich etwas aus.  
Der nächste Vollmond war noch zu weit entfernt und zudem war es gerade gemütlich vor dem Kamin. Wenn man es warm und kuschelig hatte, dann konnte man auch den Gestank ertragen den diverse Zigarren mit sich brachten.  
Annabelle, Salmissra, Melina und Jamie schliefen schon, ebenso Gvenlyn und Talana. Der Rest befand sich im Wohnzimmer und wahrscheinlich würde diese Zusammenkunft auch noch eine Weile andauern.  
„Ich wollte nur verkünden, dass ihr stinkt, nicht das ich mich deswegen aufrege“ wehrte der Held gelassen ab:  
„Ihr raucht ja auch, wenn ihr mich besucht. Besonders Thirig hat ja immer seine Pfeife dabei.“  
„Lucius hat mir von seinem magischen Tabak gegeben“ rauchte der Zwerg glücklich:  
„Kürbisgeschmack. Hatte ich noch nie, fantastisch. Gibt es sicher auch nur bei den Menschen zu kaufen, schade drum, Jamie muss mir welchen bestellen.“  
„Wir nehmen diesen hier erstmal mit und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn diese Appariersperre aber nicht wäre, hätte ich es wesentlich einfacher. Doch ich sehe auch den Sinn der Vorrichtung, trotz der Tatsache das es keine unangenehmen Todesser mehr gibt“ nickte Lucius ernst und nahm einen Schluck vom Whiskey.  
„Erzähl doch mal, Lucius“ Tsun legte die Zigarre weg und wirkte sehr nachdenklich:  
„Wie wurde damals das Manor bewegt?“  
„Dafür gibt es einen Zauber“ erklärte der Malfoy sachlich:  
„Vier Leute müssen ihn gleichzeitig auf das Haupthaus wirken, dadurch wird es aus der magischen Verankerung gelöst. Es ist auch wirklich nur das Haupthaus, das bewegt werden kann. Nach dem die Verankerung gelöst wurde, müssen die Vier gleichzeitig einen bestimmten Verkleinerungszauber wirken und dann wird das Haus auch maximal so hoch wie Thirig, nicht kleiner.  
Am Bestimmungsort müssen dann die gleichen Vier einen bestimmten Vergrößerungszauber wirken und danach dann das Haus wieder verankern. Es ist eine langwierige und ernste Prozedur, deswegen wurde das Manor auch seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr bewegt. Ich kenne natürlich alle Zauber, habe sie gelernt, aber für eine tatsächliche Umsetzung müssten noch Drei den Zauber beherrschen. Sie sind nicht schwierig, aber falsch ausgesprochen können sie zur Katastrophe werden. Wieso fragst du das?“  
Tsun schwieg einige Momente lang, genug Zeit für Harry um an etwas wichtiges zu erinnern.  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es jetzt noch funktionieren würde, was ist mit den Dingen die im Keller lagern?“  
„Was ist im Keller“ wollte der Drache sofort wissen.  
„Bestimmte „Sachen“ von Voldemort“ Lucius nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, einige der Freunde sahen ihn nun entsetzt an:  
„Kleidung, Tränke, Einhornblut... magische Dinge die nicht in fremde Hände gelangen dürfen. Harry weiß was dort ist, Severus ebenso und auch Draco, dazu meine Ex-Frau. Sie alle haben die Sachen gesehen, aber sonst sollte da niemand die Hand anlegen. Wieso fragst du danach, Tsun?“  
„Als du damals bei mir Grund gekauft hast“ erinnerte sich der Bürgermeister:  
„Habe ich dir einiges vorenthalten. Ich habe direkt neben Thirigs Farm noch ein Stück frei, welches so groß ist wie sein Grundstück“ Tsun zog an der Zigarre:  
„Ich wollte nicht das du etwas größeres baust, als das Rathaus... du hast mir ja auch von Anfang an von dem Haus hier erzählt. Ich dachte ich würde dadurch in meiner Autorität untergraben, wenn etwas größer ist als das Rathaus.  
Aber mittlerweile hast du sehr viel für Nemuritor getan, das Gasthaus und die Schule, das neue Rathaus... würdest du das Haupthaus hier mit nach Nemuritor nehmen, es würde genau neben der Farm von Thirig stehen und ich wette, dann wohnen wir irgendwann alle hier drin. Salmissra gefällt es schon einmal sehr gut, sie mag den ganzen Marmor, und ich finde es auch sehr gemütlich. Wenn du willst zahlen wir dann auch Miete... aber es wäre zum Beispiel auch für die Hauselfen praktisch, sie könnten dann alle mit.“  
„Genau neben der Farm ist noch Platz“ staunte Lucius:  
„Du hast gesagt es wäre schon für Thirig reserviert, als ich danach gefragt habe. Und ich habe mich gewundert das er das Stück Land nicht kauft, jedes Mal wenn er aus der Mine kam.“  
„Pah, kann gar nicht so ne große Farm haben, viel zu anstrengend für einen Zwerg“ kam sofort von Harrys haarigem Freund:  
„Aber Tsun hat gesagt, ich soll dir sagen, ich hätte das Stück reserviert.“  
„Ich würde gerne hier im Haus wohnen“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Oben in meinem Zimmer, es ist groß genug für mich und das Baby, später könnte es ein eigenes in der Nähe haben. Für Raphael wäre auch etwas frei, er müsste sich nur etwas umstellen was seine Arbeit angeht.  
Es sind vierzig Zimmer frei, wir könnten theoretisch alle zusammen wohnen und hätten trotzdem noch etwas frei für den Nachwuchs. Außerdem gibt es ja noch den unbenutzten Flügel, da sind auch noch zehn Zimmer... er ist auf der Rückseite, die alten Malfoys haben dort gehaust.“  
„Selbst wenn es gehen würde, mit dem Haupthaus muss appariert werden, ich kann es nicht auf einem Drachenrücken sicher nach Rumänien bringen“ wehrte Lucius ab, aber man sah das sein Verstand gerade stark arbeitete:  
„Die Vier müssten damit nach Dezastru apparieren und es dann durch den Wald tragen.“  
„Also sollte Fenrir einer der Vier sein, dann Raphael, Harry und du. Wobei Raphael austauschbar ist, ich kann es auch selbst machen“ überlegte Severus:  
„Aber Fenrir appariert sowieso, Harry kann dann fliegend durch den Wald, Raphael kann genau wie Fenrir laufen. Du müsstest aber anders nach Nemuritor kommen, vorher ein Pony holen vielleicht...“  
„Das ist zu umständlich“ wehrte der Held ab:  
„Ich kann aber Lucius auch nicht tragen, Fenrir ebenso nicht.“  
„Kann nur Jungs wie dich oder Draco nehmen“ bestimmte der alte Wolf sofort.  
„Ich kann ihn tragen, aber nicht die zweihundert Kilometer durch“ warf Athalus ein:  
„Salmissra könnte es, sie wäre sicher bereit es zu tun, wenn sie dafür den Marmor hier bekommt.“  
„Ihr spinnt, wir können doch nicht das Haus... es geht nicht, die Sachen im Keller dürfen nicht mal mehr ansatzweise mehr das Tageslicht sehen. Einige verwandeln sich auch in giftiges Gas, wenn sie mit Licht in Berührung kommen und wenn jemand erfährt was ich hier lagere... Man müsste die Sachen erst dunkel umlagern und selbst wenn, ihr wollt so etwas sicher nicht in Nemuritor haben. Es muss nur eine finstere Gestalt erfahren was ich im Keller habe, schon könnten wir einen zweiten Voldemort bekommen. Und dann vielleicht sogar einen unsterblichen.“  
„Kann man eventuell eingraben“ Thirig klopfte seine Pfeife aus:  
„Das Anwesen ist doch auf einem Hügel, ich kann so weit runter bis es zu warm wird, da mach ich dann einen Raum und alles kommt rein. Außerdem kann ich sehr gut im Dunkeln sehen, ebenso wie Athalus.  
Wir packen alles in die Höhle, ich sichere es noch mit Stützen ab und oben kommt dann der Deckel wieder drauf. Kann von deinem Keller aus gleich hier runter gehen, bin ja immerhin ein Zwerg, wir können sogar in Berge ein entsprechendes Loch machen. Kein Gestein kann mich aufhalten.“  
„Da ist doch sicher ein Haken dran“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Sonst würdest doch dich nicht immer beschweren, dass die Mine so unsicher ist.“  
„Kostet mich natürlich Kraft. Zwerge sind eigentlich nicht dazu geschaffen ihre Fähigkeiten allein zu benutzen. Allein leben geht schon, allein arbeiten normalerweise nicht. Kann passieren das ich am Ende nicht mehr aus dem Loch heraus komme und zwei Wochen brauche um mich zu erholen. Kommt auf die Beschaffenheit des Bodens an und wie tief das Loch sein soll. Kann die Ponys nicht noch zwei Wochen zusätzlich den Zentauren überlassen, die machen das nicht mit.“  
„Nehmen wir einmal rein theoretisch an, jemand holt dich aus dem Loch da raus und übernimmt für zwei Wochen die Pflege deiner Ponys... kann man die Sachen überhaupt vergraben“ wollte Raphael besorgt wissen, er wusste ja wie sehr Harry an dem Manor hing und dafür würde er sogar das Rankenhaus aufgeben... das Rankenhaus:  
„Und was geschieht mit dem Rankenhaus, dem kleinen Manor und dem Wohnhaus von Tsun, wenn wir in dieses Haus ziehen? Meine Wohnung bekomme ich vermietet und ich wäre auch bereit umzuziehen. Seit ich ein Rudel habe fühle ich mich nicht mehr allzu sehr an das Haus gebunden.“  
„Ich würde dann mit Jamie auch in dieses Haus hier ziehen“ überlegte Severus:  
„Aber ich würde aus unserer Wohnung ein Labor machen und darunter ist ja der Laden. Wenn ich wieder unterrichte, werde ich das Labor brauchen und es ist nah genug an der Schule. Zudem kann Jamie einige der Waren einlagern, Weihnachtskram zum Beispiel, den er außerhalb der Zeit günstiger kriegt.“  
„Ich hätte gerne das Rankenhaus von Harry“ meldete Sam sich:  
„Es ist größer, ich kann meinen Laden direkt in eine gute Lage, neben dem von Jamie, eröffnen. Natürlich würde ich das Haus und das Grundstück für gutes Geld kaufen, ich bin nicht arm. Das klärt aber nicht die wichtigste Frage... kann man diese Sachen von Voldemort unter der Erde einlagern? Oder müssen sie magisch bewacht sein?“  
„Müssen sie nicht, sie sind mit Zaubern versiegelt und das wirkt auch unter der Erde. Es gäbe keine Beeinflussung der Umwelt und das ganze Grundstück hier gehört den Malfoys, ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas davon zu verkaufen“ Lucius zündete sich eine neue Zigarre an:  
„Lasst mich darüber schlafen... das kleine Manor kann ich schnell zu einem vollständigen Gasthaus und Hotel ausbauen, die Wohnung in mehrere Zimmer verwandeln. Zwar nehmen wir mit dem Hotel weniger ein, als mit dem Gasthaus an sich, aber wenn wieder Dorffeste anstehen lohnen sich auch diese Räume. Das wäre dann zum Beispiel im Frühling wieder der Fall.“  
„Dann fehlt nur noch eine Verwendung für Tsun's Haus“ überlegte Harry:  
„Das hat einen Landeplatz und ist somit recht gut für ihn geeignet.“  
„Und es steht angrenzend an das Rathaus, nur eine Verbindungstür und ich kann die Räume darin auch für die Arbeit nutzen... und anpassend gestrichen müsste es werden. Ich kann dann noch zwei Leute einstellen, zum Beispiel jemanden der die Einwanderung übernimmt und jemanden der die Immobilienlage regelt. Bisher scheiterte das nicht nur an den fehlenden Fachkräften, sondern auch an den Räumlichkeiten. Jemand der die Finanzen in Nemuritor regelt wäre auch nicht schlecht, ich kann als Bürgermeister nicht alles machen.“  
„Ich bin eher dafür das du dir in diesem Haus eine Goldschmiede einrichtest“ wehrte Athalus ab:  
„Du handelst immer so als würdest du ewig Bürgermeister bleiben, aber das ist nicht der Fall... langsam erscheint es mir, als würde Lucius gerne den Job haben wollen. Und dank seiner Investitionen könnte man sogar ernsthaft darüber nachdenken ob man ihn auch wählt. Er ist jedenfalls geeignet und hat schon im Ministerium hier gearbeitet. Ein reicher, intelligenter und erfahrener Mensch könnte Nemuritor sehr gut tun.“  
Lucius Malfoy wurde knallrot und wurde von Tsun mit Blicken aufgespießt.  
„Alle Malfoys sind machtgierig, das liegt in ihrer Natur“ lachte Harry fröhlich auf:  
„Ich liebe das so sehr an ihnen, schaut wie er rot wird weil man ihn ertappt hat.“  
Lucius schnappte verlegen nach Luft.  
„Ich finde das gerade nicht sehr liebenswert, aber ich bin auch nicht böse deswegen. Besser Lucius wird mein Nachfolger, als irgendein anderer Idiot. Und damit das er Melina heiratet, wird keiner was mehr dagegen sagen, dass er ein Mensch ist“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Doch dann wird es doch wohl notwendig sein, dass ich mir eine Werkstatt mit Laden einrichte. Die Bewohner haben auch zu lang ohne einen Goldschmied gelebt, wir sind alle nicht die Ärmsten und Schmuck ist sehr beliebt. Nicht nur für den Körper, ich mache ja auch Weihnachtsschmuck und goldene Deko-Eier.“  
„Es ist immer noch wahnsinnig das Haus hier nach Rumänien zu schaffen“ bestimmte Lucius, langsam beruhigte er sich aber und es sah nicht mehr ganz so unmöglich aus:  
„Was machen wir wenn Thirig sich nicht mehr selbstständig aus dem Loch heraus schaffen kann? Die Sachen kann man mit einem Seil herunter lassen, einer muss unten stehen und sie annehmen...“  
„Ich kann sie annehmen, ich kann im Dunkeln sehen“ nickte Athalus ernst:  
„Lasst mich mit einem Seil hinunter und zieht mich mit Thirig zusammen wieder hoch, die Werwölfe schaffen das doch sicher... Harry könnte es wohl nicht machen?“  
„Ich habe die Sachen zwar schon gesehen und auch berührt, aber ich halte mich ungern lange in der Gegenwart auf, Voldemort ist immer noch ein Teil von mir. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob ich Thirig genügend sichern kann, wenn er mit mir zusammen wieder hochgezogen wird. Zudem weiß ich auch nicht wie die Sachen sich auf das Baby auswirken.“  
„Das ist ein guter Grund dafür, ich würde es selbst machen, aber ich bin niemand der gerne mit einem Seil irgendwo hinunter gelassen wird“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Fenrir...?“  
„Und dann ist es tiefschwarz tief unter mir und ich gerate in Panik...“  
„Dasselbe könnte auch Raphael passieren, er ist zwar sicherer als Fenrir, aber noch zu unsicher“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Jamie ist wohl auch zu schwach, dabei ist er sehr gut was das Klettern angeht. Und auch er kann im Dunkeln sehen.“  
„Ich schicke meinen Jamie nicht in ein finsteres Loch, tief unten in der Erde“ fauchte Severus sofort, er passte auf seinen Liebsten auf wie auf ein rohes Ei, und das nicht nur in dieser Nacht und bei diesem Gespräch:  
„Lasst uns jetzt schlafen gehen und ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, besonders Lucius sollte das tun, denn es ist immer noch sein Haus. Morgen früh um neun treffen wir uns im Eingangsbereich, für den Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Und Fenrir, du kommst natürlich auch mit, ich habe dir schon angesehen, dass du lieber hier bleiben würdest.“  
„Die Leute mögen mich immer noch nicht, aber ich will auch nicht das Annabelle wegen mir hier bleibt, deswegen komme ich mit“ brummte der alte Wolf und war dann der erste, der ins Bett ging.


	41. Algen

„Was machst du da“ es war sieben Uhr am Morgen als Harry neben Lucius landete und Lissa ins Gras legte. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg das frische Grün zu untersuchen, dabei entdeckte sie einen Teich und nach kurzer Prüfung glitt sie in das Wasser.  
Ihr Besitzer musste sich da nicht sorgen, war es zu kalt für Lissa, wäre sie gar nicht hinein gegangen.  
Aber ihr Wunsch war es gewesen ein wenig an die frische Luft zu kommen, Raphael schlief noch ein wenig und träumte wahrscheinlich von irgendwelchem Fleisch. Jedenfalls hatte er im Schlaf gekaut und dies war in der Regel ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür.  
„Ich hoffe da ist nichts drin, was sie nicht fressen darf“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft, das war dann doch eine Sorge von ihm. Aber weniger weil er um Lissa's Gesundheit bangte, eher war der Held dann selbst dran, wenn Lucius seine teuren Fische vermisste.  
„Da schwimmen nur alte Fische und Algen drin. Narcissa hat ihre Schildkröten mitgenommen, als sie ging, und das war auch sehr gut so“ wehrte der Malfoy ab, er wanderte am Rand seines Hauses entlang und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Gras:  
„Ich überprüfe die Verankerung.“  
„Hast du dir das überlegt, mit der Versetzung des Hauses“ Harry ließ seine Flügel verschwinden und nun bemerkte Lucius, das der Held nur seinen Morgenmantel über den Shorts trug, entsprechend veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck:  
„Mir ist nicht kalt, wirklich nicht. Und ich fühle mich sehr gesund, dem Baby geht es sicher auch gut. Außerdem gehe ich gleich rein, Lissa kann auch alleine hier draußen bleiben.“  
„Ich will dich nicht noch einmal krank sehen und so warm ist es hier wirklich nicht. Also bleib nicht zu lang hier“ erklärte der besorgte Malfoy ernst:  
„Tsun will mir das Grundstück zu einem Sonderpreis geben, wenn er dann mit Salmissra auch im Haus leben darf. Ich bin eigentlich recht angetan von der Idee und hoffe auch das Athalus mit seiner Familie einzieht. Nie zuvor war das Manor so lebendig wie jetzt, außerdem können wir die restlichen achtzehn Hauselfen vollständig mitnehmen. Und was das Wichtigste ist, meine Tochter wird das Manor erben und es über Generationen hinweg weiter lebendig halten. Sie darauf zu erziehen ist nichts schlimmes, ich werde ihr auch sagen, dass ihre Freunde ebenfalls jederzeit dort leben dürfen. Thirig untersucht gerade den Boden auf seine Beschaffenheit...“  
„Er ist etwas besonderes“ murmelte Harry leise und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand, beobachtete Lissa beim Schwimmen:  
„Aber er ist schon sehr alt. Zwar meint er immer, er würde noch lange leben und wäre in den besten Jahren... aber wird ja schon grau.“  
„Wir werden alle alt, aber ich denke auch das er uns als einer der Ersten verlassen wird. Sein Verlust wird uns allen sehr weh tun und auch ganz besonders weil er keine Kinder hat. Es ist eine Schande das er nie eine Familie gründen konnte, niemand wird da sein um sein Lebenswerk weiter zu führen.“  
„Er ist ein Kriegsheld, jedenfalls hat es sich so angehört als ich bei den Zentauren war“ erzählte Harry und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Er hat im Krieg der Menschen gegen die magischen Wesen gekämpft, damals wollten die Menschen das Land für sich. Die Menschen verloren natürlich.  
Dann hat er im Krieg Vampire gegen Werwölfe auf der Seite der Werwölfe gekämpft, da verloren sie aber und dann hat er seine Axt noch einmal gegen die Todesser geschwungen. Seine Hauptaufgabe war aber immer auf die Pferde der Kämpfer zu achten. Helios, der Vater von Acamar, hat mir das erzählt. Es ist eine Schande das Thirig so behandelt wird, besonders die anderen Zwerge sollten stolz auf ihn sein.“  
„Wenn sie erstmal sehen wo er demnächst drin wohnt, dann werden sie ganz bestimmt sehr neidisch sein. Das Haus ist ihm angemessen, er ist ein ordentlicher Kerl und sollte deswegen ordentlich wohnen. Auch wenn sein Haus gerade neu ist, vielleicht kann man es vermieten... an Leute die seine Arbeit zu schätzen wissen und Spaß daran haben neben einer Pferdefarm zu leben. Ich weiß nicht was die alle ohne seine Ponys machen würden. Kein Fell, keine Milch, kein Fleisch und kein Reittier.“  
Lucius steckte den Zauberstab ein und wurde fragend angesehen, da war wohl ein Held besonders neugierig.  
„Die Verankerungen sind alle noch intakt und können entsprechend gelöst werden, du müsstest den Zauber lernen...“  
„Ich denke das wird kein Problem sein, jedenfalls für mich nicht. Fenrir kann es sicher auch, aber Raphael zaubert seit zwanzig Jahren nur noch in sehr seltenen Fällen. Ich nehme stark an, dass ist nicht einfach nur ein kleines Wörtchen und es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten zum Üben.“  
„An dem Stein dort kann man üben, ich habe ihn eben entsprechend verzaubert“ Lucius zeigte Harry einen kleinen Felsen und gab ihm dann ein Papier:  
„Es war mir wichtig gewesen, trotz der Tatsache das die Verankerung vielleicht nicht mehr in Ordnung ist. Eventuell hätte ich ein neues Manor in Nemuritor gebaut, welches genauso aussieht, und das hier dann abgerissen. Aber mir ist es wirklich lieber wenn ich mein altes Haus mitnehmen kann, immerhin bin nicht nur ich hier aufgewachsen. Draco würde auch etwas ungehalten sein, wenn wir hier alles platt machen.“  
Harry sah ernst auf das Papier und steckte es dann ein.  
„Wir werden uns wohl heute Abend darum kümmern“ bestimmte er:  
„Jetzt brauche ich erstmal ein Frühstück und dann geht es in die Winkelgasse. Ich muss Raphael wecken, damit er uns Brötchen macht. Sonst knurrt er wieder, wie gestern Abend, weil wir nur gekauftes essen.“ Nachdenklich sah Harry an der Hauswand hoch, so wie es aussah würde Draco nicht der letzte Malfoy sein der in diesem Haus aufwuchs und das war doch eine recht schöne Aussicht.  
Eine schönere als die welche Raphael nun erwartete, denn Harry griff grundsätzlich gerne zum nassen Schwamm, oder Eimer voller Wasser.

„Die Schlangen bleiben definitiv hier, jetzt fällt mir erst auf das Raphael seinen Hund nicht mitgebracht hat...“ Lucius sah ernst auf das fehlende weiße Fellbündel.  
„Ich habe ihn Danira in Pflege gegeben, sind ja nur ein paar Tage, ich wollte einfach nicht das er so schnell schon seine gewohnte Umgebung verlässt“ meldete der entsprechende Werwolf:  
„Außerdem teile ich mit Harry und Lissa ein Zimmer, da kann nachts einiges passieren... wenn wir nicht aufpassen. Und ich neige dazu nachts lieber zu schlafen als aufzupassen.“  
„Gut, also die Katze kann mit, wenn sie in der Tasche bleibt. Die Hunde müssen an der Leine bleiben. Sobald es eng wird, müssen sie auf den Arm gehoben werden, es kann sehr gut sein das die Pressemeute gleich auf uns zuschießt. Wir bilden Familiengruppen, trotzdem aber bleiben wir weitesgehend zusammen. Sollten wir uns aber verlieren, dann haltet euch an eure Familie und wenn tatsächlich jemand verloren geht dann begibt der sich gleich in den tropfenden Kessel und wartet dort auf seine Familie. Thirig, du bleibst bei Harry und Raphael, Sam, du gehst mit mir und Melina. Bringt die Schlangen ins Wohnzimmer, da ist der Kamin an und die Hauselfen haben die Anweisung ihnen rohe Eier zu bringen.“  
Harry, Thirig und Talana brachten die Schlangen ins Wohnzimmer, der Held gab noch ein paar Anweisungen, auf Parzel, und kehrte dann mit den Beiden in den Eingangsbereich zurück.  
„Sehr gut, habt ihr alle genug Geld? Ich will nicht das ihr nach Gringotts müsst und zudem gelten eure Verließe aus Nemuritor dort nichts. Dafür braucht man eine Sondergenehmigung und die haben nur Harry, Annabelle, Severus, Fenrir und ich.“  
„Ich hab nur Goldklumpen“ Thirig holte zwei hervor und durfte das dann bei Lucius gegen Galleonen umtauschen.  
Das Gold ging dann gleich an Tsun weiter.  
„Mach doch Melina was hübsches da raus, wenn du Zeit hast“ bat Lucius und die entsprechende Dame bekam rote Wangen:  
„Vielleicht noch ein paar Ringe für die Hörner.“  
„Ich sehe, ein Goldschmied wird wirklich sehr dringend gebraucht“ Tsun legte die Goldklumpen auf das nahe Kaminsims, er wollte diese nicht mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen und dort eventuell verlieren. Im Manor waren sie aber sicher, egal wo man sie hin legte, etwas was er sehr schnell merkte. Die Hauselfen räumten nichts weg, außer man befahl es ihnen und ansonsten konnte man seinen Mitbewohnern sowieso vertrauen.  
„Sonst noch jemand etwas umtauschen, ich habe genug Geld da und nehme auch rumänische Galleonen. Denn immerhin kehren wir ja auch wieder zurück nach Nemuritor. Heute Abend könnt ihr dann eure Reste auch wieder bei mir umtauschen“ verkündete der Malfoy geschäftstüchtig, er hatte sowieso den besten Kurs, da es bei ihm Freundschaftspreise gab.  
Und so bekam Lucius noch ein paar rumänische Galleonen, die er ordentlich gegen die britische Währung umtauschte.  
„Früher gab es so etwas nicht“ beschwerte er sich leicht ungehalten:  
„Da hatten sogar die Kanadier die gleichen Galleonen wie wir. Also gut, haben wir jetzt alles, dann müssen wir jetzt schauen wie wir die in die Winkelgasse bringen, die nicht apparieren können...“  
Es dauerte noch eine Stunde, dann erst standen sie alle im tropfenden Kessel und waren natürlich das Thema des Morgens... besonders nach den Artikeln in diversen Zeitungen.  
Der Wirt hatte eine Auswahl zum Leihen auf der Theke liegen und sofort nahm sich jeder etwas davon. Man musste ja zudem warten bis diverse Freunde durch den Kamin gekommen waren, Fenrir zum Beispiel wollte aber nicht hindurch, ihm war diese Art zu reisen viel zu eng.  
Und wie erwartet stand Harry in der Hexenwoche unter den Singles.  
„Das sie es wagen“ knurrte Raphael das Magazin an, während der Wirt ihnen Kakao und Butterbier brachte:  
„Ich sollte ihnen einen Besuch in der Redaktion abstatten.“  
„Damit machst du dich nur unbeliebt, gleich wird die Presse eh auftauchen, dann bekommen sie von uns ein paar Knutsch-Fotos. Das habe ich mit Draco auch gemacht, nur Severus hatte dazu keine Lust gehabt. Dabei erspart man sich dadurch einiges an Ärger, jeder weiß dann, dass man vergeben ist.“  
„Ich wollte es nicht, weil so etwas nicht in die Hexenwoche kommen sollte, das gehört in die Privatsphäre“ schnappte der Professor mit roten Wangen, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst:  
„Wir müssen organisieren in welche Läden wir gehen. Mindestens grob überschlagen, damit wir nicht ganz planlos herum laufen.“  
„Ich würde gerne die Zwillinge besuchen“ meldete Harry sich sofort und wurde von einigen Freunden fragend angesehen:  
„Freunde von mir und ich hatte auch mal in den Laden investiert. Scherzartikel und Dekoration. Ich will mich dann auch gleich nach einigen ehemaligen Freunden erkundigen, mit denen sie noch Kontakt haben.“  
„Also gehen wir zuerst zum Scherzartikelladen, er ist ganz am Anfang der Straße. Sicher wollen wir dann auch in das Tiergeschäft“ bestimmte Severus und Annabelle nickte besonders heftig.  
„Sie wünscht sich ein Haustier“ verkündete Fenrir, der immer noch sehr auf seinen Schützling achtete. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie dann auch zusammen Annabelles Vater besuchen, eventuell aber kam er auch ins Manor, das klärte Lucius noch für sie.  
So ein Minister hatte ja auch nicht immer Zeit, wobei man aber schon sehen konnte, dass dieser Mann nur das Beste für seine Tochter wollte und sich sehr um sie sorgte. Er hätte sie ja auch einfach mit dem Wolfsbanntrank versorgen können und es dann gut sein lassen.  
Apropos, Remus würde am nächsten Tag auch zu Besuch kommen, zusammen mit seiner kleinen Familie. Der gerade sehr schwangere Harry freute sich gerade wesentlich mehr auf klein Teddy als auf dessen Vater.  
„Dann bitte nichts was in den Magen einer Schlange passt, oder sich nicht mit Hund oder Katze verträgt“ nickte der Malfoy ernst, das Tier würde Annabelle sicher helfen ihr Trauma zu überwinden.  
Und selbst wenn nicht, Tiere machten grundsätzlich glücklicher, er hatte es ja auch erfahren... seit er zusammen mit einem Hund lebte, zeigte sich sein Gemüt zufriedener und glücklicher. Selbst dann noch wenn er dessen Hinterlassenschaft vom teuren Teppich entfernen musste.  
„Wir werden sehen was wir finden, ihr könnt uns dann ja auch beraten“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, er war da ganz zuversichtlich und wollte Annabelle damit wohl auch eine Freude machen.  
Nur ein Lächeln von ihr war schon ein weiterer guter Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
„Gehen wir erstmal in diese beiden Läden, danach essen wir ordentlich was und beraten im Restaurant was wir dann noch machen“ bestimmte Lucius, ging voran als sie die Winkelgasse betraten.  
Noch war die Presse nicht da, aber sicher dauerte es nicht mehr lange und so fiel man schnell bei den Weasleys an. Deren Laden war zum Glück gerade leer und vor allem kampferprobt, die Zwillinge kamen mit wirklich jedem Ansturm klar.  
„Harry“ begrüßten die Beiden den Helden herzlich:  
„Das Letzte was wir von dir gehört haben, war das du schwanger bist und abgehauen, weil der Malfoy dich verlassen hat. Sollen wir Draco noch etwas fieses schicken?“  
„Er wohnt mittlerweile in Dublin und hat seine Strafe genügend bekommen“ wehrte Harry ab und sah sich neugierig um:  
„Aber mmh... sind das winzige Stinkbomben?“  
„Harry“ meldete sich Lucius sofort:  
„Hat er nicht schon genug dafür gebüßt?“  
„Aber schau doch mal, die kann man mit einem ganz normalen Brief schicken und wenn sie ankommen fallen sie heraus und setzen sich auf seinem Teppich fest. Wenn er dann drauf tritt stinken sie ordentlich. Sie sind aber auch auswaschbar, da muss er den Teppich nicht gleich wegschmeißen.“  
Lucius bekam die Packung hingehalten und sah sich das tatsächlich genauer an.  
„Und er weiß dann nicht von wem das kam, weil er sie nicht aus dem Brief heraus fallen sieht“ stellte der Malfoy dann ernst fest, die Zwillinge nickten heftig und gleichzeitig:  
„Was für eine nette Erfindung, da will ich doch gleich mal sehen was ihr noch so im Angebot habt.“


	42. Hermine

„Wie geht es Hermine und Ron“ Harry hatte eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, die Zwillinge luden die ganze Gruppe in ihre Wohnung ein und man musste sagen, die war auch recht groß. Aber sie konnten es sich ja auch leisten, zudem wohl auch maßgeschneiderte Kleidung in Brokat und Seide.  
„Hermine hat sich scheiden lassen, vor zwei Monaten“ erzählte Fred und verteilte dann auch noch Schokoladenkekse, die wurden besonders gerne von den Werwölfen angenommen:  
„Dad hat daraufhin dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihren Lehrerposten in Hogwarts verliert, und die Wohnung. Seit der Malfoy weg ist, strebt er etwas mehr nach Macht.“  
„Das passiert wenn man gewisse Gestalten aus den Augen lässt“ seufzte Lucius:  
„Dabei war sie eine wirklich gute Lehrerin gewesen, was war der Grund für die Scheidung?“  
„Hermine wollte lieber arbeiten als Kinder in die Welt setzen. Mum hat sie schon etwas gedrängt, dass Hermine doch langsam zum ersten Mal schwanger werden sollte. Und dafür hätte sie dann natürlich auch kündigen müssen, unser Bruder meinte er könne die Familie mit seinem Job im Ministerium ausreichend ernähren.  
Wahrscheinlich aber eher nur so wie Dad uns... Hermine arbeitet bei Mr. Ollivander als Aushilfe und versucht von dort aus auf die Beine zu kommen, er bezahlt ihr Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel. Natürlich ist sie vollkommen unterfordert.“  
„Wir schämen uns für unsere Familie“ seufzte George kopfschüttelnd:  
„Und das wissen sie auch, entsprechend sind sie nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen. Aber das bedeutet auch wir, dass wir gerade kein Geld mehr an sie abgeben müssen. Das legen wir gewinnbringend an, in neue Erfindungen.“  
„Ihr müsst grundsätzlich nichts abgeben“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Und da alle eure Geschwister aus dem Haus sind, sollte Arthur doch mindestens seine Frau ernähren können. Schaut euch Athalus an, er arbeitet nur in einer Brauerei und seine Frau kann es sich trotzdem leisten schwanger zu werden.“  
„Ich verdiene sehr gut und Gvenlyn arbeitet sonst immer“ meldete sich der Dunkelelf:  
„Besonders seit wir ein Gasthaus direkt in Nemuritor haben.“  
„Aber ihr verdient zusammen nicht soviel wie Arthur alleine im Ministerium, und er arbeitet schon seit Jahrzehnten dort. Jedes Jahr gibt es automatisch eine Lohnerhöhung für jeden Minister... Es ist kein Wunder das er nach Macht strebt, sobald ich außer Reichweite bin, darauf hat er doch nur gewartet.  
Er ist geldgierig, war er schon immer, man strebt immer nach dem was man nicht hat.  
Aber eine Scheidung in der Familie schadet natürlich seinem Ruf, deswegen greift er gleich mal hart durch und setzt sich damit in die Nesseln. Ich nehme aber stark an, er erntete dafür nicht gerade Jubel.“  
„Der Tagesprophet war nicht nett zu ihm und Hermine hat ein entsprechendes Interview gegeben“ Fred holte die Zeitung von diesem Tag:  
„Seine Reaktion hat keine Zweifel darüber gelassen, dass Hermine die Wahrheit sagt. Er schmeißt sie aus Hogwarts raus, sie daraufhin erzählt wieso sie Ron verlassen hat. Dad ist der Böse in dieser Geschichte und unser kleiner Bruder wird sehr lange keine neue Frau finden.“  
„Die gerechte Strafe für Ron, aber Arthur kommt wohl unberührt davon“ stellte Harry trinkend fest:  
„Eine Schande, aber ich wüsste nicht was man da machen könnte.“  
„Wir sollten die Lady besuchen“ überlegte Thirig plötzlich:  
„Wo auch immer dieser Mr. Ollivander ist.“  
„Hier in der Straße, er ist der Zauberstabmacher“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Aber sicher wurden wir schon gesehen, deswegen sollten wir erst einen anderen Laden aufsuchen, bevor wir dahin gehen. Sonst sieht es aus als hätten die Zwillinge uns auf sie gehetzt. Gehen wir deswegen nach dem Plan vor und besuchen erst das Tiergeschäft.“  
Sofort zeigte sich Annabelle fröhlich und zeigte an, dass sie etwas zum Kuscheln haben wolle. Mittlerweile verständigte sie sich teilweise mit Gesten oder schrieb es auf, das konnte man eventuell schon als Fortschritt verbuchen.  
„Wir geben euch Bestellkataloge mit“ George stand auf und holte die Kataloge:  
„Die gelten das ganze Jahr über und wenn ihr mindestens bestellt bekommt ihr im nächsten Jahr automatisch neue Kataloge. Wir liefern mittlerweile bis nach Japan, da wird Nemuritor kein Problem sein.“  
„Habt ihr Angestellte?“  
„Einen, er reist für uns durch die magische Welt und stellt die neuesten Sachen vor. Noch können wir die Menge selbst bewältigen und haben trotzdem genug Freizeit, sobald es aber zuviel wird, stellen wir noch jemanden ein.“  
„Hermine könnt ihr nicht nehmen?“  
„Dad hat uns in der Hand“ schüttelten die Beiden gleichzeitig den Kopf und wurden daraufhin sehr ernst von Lucius angesehen:  
„Er hat irgendwann einmal Anteile vom Laden gekauft, wir wissen nicht mal woher er das Geld hat, aber er machte es über das Ministerium. Wir erfuhren es per Eule vom Ministerium. Leider ist es soviel das er unseren Laden schließen könnte.“  
„Ich glaube ich muss Heute noch ins Ministerium“ stellte Lucius ernst fest:  
„Dort werde ich wohl die Anteile kaufen, genau so wie er es gemacht hat, der wird sich wundern.“  
„Wir sind erleichtert“ freuten die Zwillinge sich, auch sie wussten das man sich auf das Wort des Malfoys verlassen konnte.  
„Das könnt ihr auch sein, machen wir uns auf den Weg, nach dem Essen werde ich dann aber auch ins Ministerium gehen und ihr müsst ohne mich weitermachen. Doch zuerst möchte ich auch mit Hermine sprechen.“

„Ich habe mich in meiner Annabelle geirrt“ Fenrir sah nicht glücklich aus als er das Tiergeschäft verließ:  
„Ich dachte sie wolle etwas harmloses und kuscheliges, etwas niedliches. Aber sie hat eindeutig einen anderen Geschmack... wobei sie meinte, sie fände es niedlich und kuschelig.“  
„Was hat sie sich geholt“ die Beiden hatten länger gebraucht und da es im Laden recht eng war, befand man sich wartend auf dem kleinen Platz davor.  
Annabelle kam nun ebenfalls raus und hatte ein tragbares Terrarium dabei, darin eine haarige Spinne, so groß wie Angel.  
Den Anwesenden klappten die Münder auf, Melina, Talana und Gvenlyn quietschten leise auf, Salmissra zischelte leicht gefährlich.  
Annabelle störte sich aber nicht daran, nahm das Tier aus ihrem Behältnis und drückte es kuschelnd an sich. Der Spinne schien das zu gefallen, mit ihren haarigen Beinen berührte sie die junge Frau sanft im Gesicht und dann schloss sie auch noch genüsslich ihre vielen Augen.  
„Sie hat sich gleich in das Vieh verliebt“ ächzte Fenrir atemlos, er war eindeutig nicht begeistert.  
„Ich hoffe das wird nicht größer“ schnappte Harry nach Luft und Annabelle zeigte die Höhe eines Pudels an.  
„Sie hat auch schon das größere Terrarium, mit Wärmestein, gekauft und gleich in das Manor schicken lassen“ verkündete der alte Wolf, irgendwie wollte er sich gerade nicht beruhigen.  
„Die wird von keiner Schlange gefressen“ lachte Thirig dann plötzlich:  
„Wenn ihr das Biest gefällt, wieso etwas dagegen haben? Jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack und wir haben doch gesagt, sie soll sich den anderen Tieren anpassen. Keine Schlange wird auf die Idee kommen sich eine solche Spinne einzuverleiben und die anderen Tiere werden sich dran gewöhnen. Nur unsere Salmissra sieht noch etwas entsetzt aus.“  
„Ich bin nicht sonderlich begeistert“ zischelte die Dame und bekam das Tier dann von Annabelle hingehalten, sie sollten sich wirklich vertragen. Salmissra sah das ein und streichelte die Spinne zögerlich über die schwarzen Haare.  
„Es ist sicher ein Weibchen“ stellte Harry fest und streichelte dann auch einmal, Annabelle nickte heftig und setzte ihre Spinne dann zurück in das tragbare Behältnis:  
„Und der Name?“  
„Darüber sind wir uns noch nicht einig“ wehrte Fenrir ab, er war immer noch entsetzt, aber er sah auch wie glücklich seine Annabelle mit der Spinne war.  
„Was frisst so etwas“ wollte Athalus besorgt wissen:  
„Salmissra guckt als würden Schlangen auf dem achtbeinigen Speiseplan stehen.“  
„Insekten und später Mäuse, keine Schlangen“ murmelte Harry:  
„Ich habe so eine schon früher einmal im Tiergeschäft gesehen, war aber zu erschrocken, als das ich mir so etwas kaufen würde. Auch wenn sie jetzt, näher betrachtet, doch recht niedlich wirkt.  
Zum Glück wird diese Art aber nicht allzu groß, ich habe schon einige Vertreter gesehen, die waren so groß wie ein zweistöckiges Wohnhaus. Und sprechen lernen können diese auch nicht, was ebenfalls sehr gut ist, wäre sonst noch gruseliger. Gehen wir jetzt...“  
Er unterbrach sich als er die Pressemeute auf die Gruppe zukommen sah und im nächsten Moment waren sie alle umzingelt. Fotos wurden geschossen, Harry drückte sich ganz instinktiv an seinen Liebsten und bekam auch einen sanften Kuss, natürlich landete so etwas in diversen Zeitungen... aber das hatten sie ja auch gewollt.  
So war definitiv klar, dass Harry einen Mann hatte, ansonsten zeigte man sich aber nicht begeistert über die Anwesenheit der Presse.  
„Verschwindet“ schimpfte Lucius plötzlich und legte seinen Arm um Melina:  
„Wir wollen unsere Ruhe, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?“  
„Ist das Ihre neue Frau“ fragte sofort eine Reporterin.  
„Was für ein Wesen ist sie? Sind die Hörner echt“ wollte ein Mann wissen.  
„Haben Sie vor wieder im Ministerium zu arbeiten?“  
„Werden Sie etwas gegen Arthur Weasley unternehmen? Immerhin trachtet er nach Ihrem Posten.“  
Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und winkte den Reporter, welcher die letzte Frage stellte, zu sich.  
„Treffen Sie mich in einer Stunde vor dem Ministerium, dann kriegen sie exklusive Aufnahmen von dem was ich gegen Arthur Weasley unternehmen will. Und wenn das auf die Titelseite kommt, gebe ich Ihnen sogar ein Interview dazu.“  
Sofort strahlte der Mann glücklich und versprach da zu sein, machte sich dann gleich auf den Weg um entsprechendes zu organisieren.  
„Weasley wird aus der Zeitung erfahren, was ich gegen ihn unternehme, das trifft ihn sicher noch härter. Er will also meinen Posten, das Einzige was er bekommt, wird ein Tritt in den Hintern sein... kann jetzt jemand mal unsere Belagerer hier vertreiben? Fenrir?“  
„Beenden wir den Zirkus hier, Raphael...“ sie krempelten die Ärmel hoch und nur zwei Minuten später war von der Presse nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Ein wenig knurren, drohen und Zähne zeigen, schon hatte man seine Ruhe.  
„Besuchen wir jetzt Hermine, ich will mir noch eine Meinung dazu anhören“ bestimmte Lucius und führte die Gruppe an zum Zauberstabladen.  
Das Geschäft hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert, überall stapelten sich wie üblich die Schachteln, Mr. Ollivander begrüßte sie mit großen Augen.  
„Mr. Potter“ staunte er, der Held sah davon ab den guten Mann zu verbessern, dann war er eben nur in Nemuritor und auf dem Papier ein Malfoy:  
„Möchten Sie ihren Stab polieren lassen, meine Aushilfe... Hermine! Ich glaube fast diese Gruppe hier ist nur wegen dir da.“  
„Ich komme gleich, ich muss mich nur hier ausgraben“ rief die Stimme der jungen Frau zurück, Mr. Ollivander bekam die anwesenden Zauberstäbe zum Polieren.  
Den von Raphael packte er nur mit zwei Fingern an und hielt ihn etwas weit von sich entfernt. Tatsächlich sah der Zauberstab aus als hätte der Werwolf ihn mindestens einmal versehentlich mitgebacken hatte.  
„Ich denke, da ist ein neuer Stab notwendig“ stellte der gute Mann fest:  
„Nehmen wir ihn auseinander um zu sehen wie er aufgebaut ist. Ich werde langsam alt, erinnere mich nicht mehr an jeden Zauberstab und mittlerweile haben wir auch Zentaurenhaar im Angebot. Besonders bodenständige und temperamentvolle Zauberer bekommen es in ihren Stab, hatte schon einige hier die dazu passten.“  
Mr. Ollivander zauberte den werwölfischen Zauberstab in zwei Hälften und sah ihn sich ernst an.  
„Ja ja, ein McQuinn, kein Wunder das kaum noch damit gezaubert wird. Werde Ihnen einen machen, mit dem sie sich wohler fühlen.“  
Hermine kam nun in den Verkaufsbereich und sah die Anwesenden erstaunt an, dann zauberte sie eine Reihe von Stühlen herbei.  
„Harry“ freute sie sich:  
„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Greyback und Professor Snape. Und Annabelle Carter, hab gehört was passiert ist und von Draco persönlich weiß ich, dass man Sie in Mr. Greybacks Obhut gegeben hat. Eine sehr gute Wahl.“  
Hermine trug ein schlichtes braunes Kleid, war eindeutig schon länger nicht mehr beim Friseur gewesen und strahlte trotzdem immer noch Intelligenz und Autorität aus.  
„Ein Dunkelelf, Waldelfe, Naga, Zwerg, Mischling aus Dunkelelfe und Waldelfe... der Herr dort scheint auch kein Mensch zu sein, aber ich erkenne die Art nicht“ stellte Hermine fest, während ihr Chef sich um die Stäbe kümmerte:  
„Dann noch eine Waldnymphe, aber nicht vollständig, ein Pan und ein Dagi-Raht. Fast ausgestorben, nicht wahr, eine Schande ist das.“  
Jamie nickte leicht traurig, war aber wohl froh das man seine Art wenigstens kannte.  
„Wir waren gerade bei den Zwillingen“ meldete Harry sich und Hermine erstarrte, wurde leicht blass im Gesicht:  
„Wir sind auf deiner Seite.“  
„Habt ihr dann vielleicht einen besseren Job für mich. Zwar ist es recht nett hier, aber mir fehlt eindeutig das Talent.“  
„Selbst ein Troll könnte bessere Stäbe machen“ arbeitete Mr. Ollivander:  
„Und das ist noch nett ausgedrückt. Hermine ist intelligent und talentiert, als Lehrerin oder ähnlichem, aber mehr als putzen kann sie hier im Laden nicht.“  
„Was hast du unterrichtet“ wollte Tsun neugierig wissen.  
„Ich kann alles außer Verwandlung und Zaubertränke“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Diplome habe ich in Verteidigung, Muggelkunde und Kräuterkunde.“  
„Und was ist mit Kindern die anders, oder gar nicht, zaubern?“  
„Da geht Muggelkunde und Kräuterkunde doch sehr gut, außerdem kann ich auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten, dazu habe ich das Diplom aber nicht.“  
„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben wir nicht, da es sehr heikel ist... aber Kräuterkunde“ Tsun wurde sehr nachdenklich und starrte dabei auf einen Haufen Stäbe:  
„Aber noch ein Mensch in Nemuritor... das könnte an meinem Stuhl sägen.“  
„Nicht wenn du vorher zurück trittst“ schlug Lucius vor und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Während der Zeit deiner Abwesenheit im Posten, wird niemand da sein um die Menschen abzuwehren, die einwandern.“  
„Wenn es keinen Bürgermeister gibt, dann haben die Zentauren das Sagen, Acamar in diesem Fall. Seine Familie ist schon seit der Gründung, von Nemuritor, für das Dorf zuständig“ wehrte Tsun ernst ab:  
„Und wer weiß ob du dann den Posten bekommst... ich neige tatsächlich dazu Hermine als Lehrerin nach Nemuritor zu holen... wenn sie bereit ist umzuziehen.“  
„Wenn ich einen ordentlichen Job bekomme, bin ich sogar bereit in China auf einem Baum zu leben“ wehrte die junge Frau ernst ab:  
„Und außerdem bin ich flexibel, seit ich nirgends mehr Fuß fassen kann. Die Zwillinge stehen hinter mir, können aber nichts für mich tun und allgemein sind die meisten Jobs hier nichts für mich. Eine Wohnung bekomme ich auch nicht, da Ron unser gemeinsames Verließ räumte bevor ich auch nur in Gringotts ankam.“  
„So fertig sind die Zauberstäbe, auch der neue“ Mr. Ollivander gab Raphael ein glänzendes, neues Exemplar und wurde dann ordentlich bezahlt:  
„Nehmt Hermine ruhig mit, wurde hier eh nicht glücklich.“  
„Dann muss ich wohl nach Nemuritor fliegen“ stellte Tsun ernst fest:  
„Es gibt einiges zu regeln, vielleicht kann ich meinen Rücktritt noch verhindern und dann mit Ehre aus dem Amt gehen... wenn die Wahlen anstehen. Salmisssra, Liebes, ich lasse dich hier, damit du dich noch etwas amüsierst. Außerdem muss ich dann nicht erst ins Manor um meine Sachen zu holen.“  
„Du willst jetzt wirklich gleich weg“ staunte Harry:  
„Aber dann lernst du gar nicht Remus und seine Familie kennen... und wie bekommen wir alle Freunde ohne dich nach Nemuritor?“  
„Fenrir, Raphael, du und Lucius apparieren eh. Annabelle kann es auch, Severus und Hermine ebenfalls. Fenrir nimmt Salmissra mit, Raphael, Sam und Thirig, du kannst mit Gvenlyn apparieren, Lucius nimmt Athalus, Annabelle nimmt Talana. Severus nimmt Melina und Hermine nimmt Jamie. Nein Lucius nimmt das Haus, also muss jemand Athalus wahrscheinlich noch nach holen.  
Ach ich bin sicher, ihr könnt das gut aufteilen.  
Denkt auch an die Tiere, da müssen wohl ein oder zwei, mehr als einmal apparieren. Es ist wichtig, dass ich jetzt nach Nemuritor fliege und mich an meinen Schreibtisch setze. Eine so fähige Lehrerin ist es mir schon wert, aber das muss dann wirklich der letzte Mensch bleiben, sonst bekomme nicht nur ich Ärger. Wir haben nicht umsonst einst einen Krieg gegen die Menschen geführt...“  
Er ging raus und verwandelte sich mitten auf der Winkelgasse in seine Drachengestalt, das brachte nicht nur Hermine zum Staunen.  
„Kein Wunder das ich die Rasse nicht erkannte, ich kenne sie ja nicht. Darüber muss ich unbedingt was lesen.“  
„Ich habe ein Buch zuhause“ donnerte Tsun:  
„Wenn ich Zeit habe, sehe ich ob ich euch abholen kann, dann müsst ihr nicht hin und her apparieren. Aber versprechen kann ich es nicht. Bringt mir was hübsches mit, aber bitte keine Spinnen.“  
Er schlug mit den Flügeln und hob ab, flog weg, Lucius zückte seinen Geldbeutel um zwei Ladenbesitzern ihre Schilder zu ersetzen.  
Der Flügelschlag des Drachen war doch etwas zu stark gewesen.  
„Das wird dann aber wirklich der letzte Mensch sein“ bekräftigte Thirig noch mal die Meinung des Bürgermeisters:  
„Zeig mal deine dünnen Ärmchen her, Mädchen, damit wir nicht noch mal überrascht werden. Harry hat ja eine sehr abenteuerliche Vorliebe was seine Freunde angeht.“  
„Aber nicht anknabbern“ lachte Hermine fröhlich und krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch.


	43. Brutkasten

„Lucius hat wohl einiges im Ministerium zu tun, aber bestimmt geht alles gut“ Harry holte mehrere Teller aus dem Küchenschrank und zauberte sie in das Esszimmer:  
„Ich freu mich schon auf die Schlagzeile dann Morgen im Tagespropheten, samt dem Interview. Er hat in seinem Leben seltener mit der Presse gesprochen als ich, und er ist in dieser Hinsicht begehrter als so ein langweiliger Held.“  
Sie warteten länger auf Lucius als dieser es gutheißen würde, deswegen gab es sehr spät Abendessen und die Hauselfen hatten sie schon ins Bett geschickt. Dabei suchte sich Harry eine gewisse Nala als persönliche Hauselfe aus, sie zeigte sich fürsorglich und gewissenhaft, genau das was er auch zukünftig brauchte.  
Die Hauselfen aber sollten allgemein nicht länger als zwölf Stunden am Tag arbeiten, etwas was die Freunde gerade nicht wirklich störte, Fenrir und Raphael kümmerten sich um das Essen, der Rest um die entsprechende Gemütlichkeit.  
„Ich freue mich eher darauf das Remus, mit seiner Familie, zu Besuch kommt, ich habe sie genauso lang nicht mehr gesehen wie du“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:  
„Als ich das letzte Mal zu Besuch war, trug Tonks noch einen Kürbis mit sich herum, da war noch ein Monat bis zur Geburt hin.  
Können wir sie nicht mit nach Nemuritor nehmen?“  
Hermine kicherte leise, diese Idee konnte man sicher nicht verwirklichen und Tonks war immer noch Aurorin, sie würde ganz bestimmt keinem Umzug zustimmen.  
Auch wenn sie gerade nicht arbeitete, da sie sich um den kleinen Teddy Lupin kümmern musste. Aber Remus würde auch wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten, sobald das neue Jahr anfing, dies stand schon länger fest und sicher freute sich Fenrirs Welpe schon darauf.  
„Und dann kommen wir mit noch mehr Menschen an, da kriegt Tsun gleich einen Herzinfarkt wenn wir auftauchen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wie diverse Gestaltwandler auf einen Metamorphmagus reagieren“ wehrte Severus ab, der das Besteck zusammen suchte.  
Im Grunde machten sie vieles immer noch selbst, aber spätestens wenn die Hälfte wieder arbeitete, würden sie die Hauselfen gut gebrauchen können. Immerhin hatten Melina, Raphael und Jamie ein Geschäft, Lucius wollte Bürgermeister sein, Tsun wieder Goldschmied, Salmissra war Lehrerin, Severus ebenfalls und nun auch Hermine...  
Es war schön alles selbst zu machen aber auf Dauer brauchten sie die Hauselfen wirklich, besonders auch dann wenn die Kinder auf die Welt kamen. Gvenlyn war als Erste dran, daraufhin Harry und dann Melina. Severus braute wohl immer noch an einem Trank für seinen Jamie, er hatte es wirklich schwerer, eventuell klappte es gar nicht.  
„Metamorphmagus... ist seine Frau eine“ wollte Raphael besorgt wissen:  
„Danira würde so etwas zum Frühstück fressen, ich würde also davon absehen ihr diese Dame vorzustellen. Metamorphmagi sind bei Gestaltwandlern so beliebt wie Hundekacke als Füllung eines Weihnachtstruthahns.“  
„Also eindeutig sind die Drei nichts für Nemuritor, Teddy soll ja auch schon dieses Talent gezeigt haben“ erinnerte Harry sich und wurde recht erstaunt angesehen.  
„Er ist ein halber Werwolf und ein Metamorphmagus“ brummte Fenrir ungemütlich:  
„Sicher hat er kaum Werwolfsgene weil sein Vater den Saft nimmt, eine Schande ist das.“  
„Geht nicht beides“ wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Werwölfe sind magische Wesen und solche können kein Animagus, oder anderes, sein. Und normal wird man mit den Genen auch dann nicht als Metamorphmagus geboren. Wenn man gebissen wird, verliert man auch die Fähigkeit, welche man vorher hatte. Selbst angeborene.  
Teddy müsste gebissen werden, wenn er mit nach Nemuritor kommen sollte und das vertreibt den Metamorphmagus in ihm.“  
„Also egal wie es kommt, wenn ich in Nemuritor schwanger werde dann...“  
„Nein, es geht dabei um die Sicherheit“ unterbrach Harry seine Freundin:  
„Die Kinder verlieren ab dem fünften Lebensjahr, ungefähr, ihren Welpenschutz. Das bedeutet es könnte zur Beute für diverse Werwölfe werden, deswegen lasse ich meinen Sohn später von Raphael beißen.  
Das ist der einzige Grund. Solltest du schwanger werden, gäbe es für dich noch die Möglichkeit auszuziehen... wir sollten mindestens eines der Häuser behalten um immer eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu haben.“  
„Dann behalten wir das von Athalus“ bestimmte Salmissra sofort:  
„Es ist groß und gemütlich, wir könnten zwei Hauselfen befehlen sich einmal in der Woche darum zu kümmern. Dann verfällt es auch nicht.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Dann haben wir immer ein Wohnhaus um dorthin auszuweichen... vorausgesetzt Athalus will mit seiner Familie überhaupt ins Manor ziehen, er hat noch gar nichts dazu gesagt...“  
„WEHEN“ brüllte in diesem Moment die Stimme des Dunkelelfs und die Gruppe in der Küche erstarrte:  
„GVENLYN HAT WEHEN!“  
„Zu früh“ Severus lief als Erster los, ihm folgten die Freunde ebenso schnell und bei dem Zimmer angekommen, waren dann auch alle, außer Lucius, da.  
„Wehen“ tanzte der Dunkelelf aufgeregt herum:  
„Wir müssen etwas tun, wir brauchen einen Heiler.“  
„Sie ist eine Waldelfe und bringt einen Mischling zur Welt“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Kein Heiler in ganz Großbritannien wird damit klar kommen. Wie lange haben wir Zeit?“  
„Eine Stunde, die Vorwehen dauern eine Stunde an, dann muss sie anfangen zu pressen“ wimmerte Athalus und ließ sich dann von Talana langsam beruhigen.  
„Eine Stunde“ echote die ganze Gruppe und Fenrir krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch:  
„Dann müssen wir das machen. Bringt mir lauwarmes Wasser, damit wir das Baby baden können, wir brauchen Handtücher und ein sauberes Messer.“  
„Messer“ ächzte Athalus:  
„Was willst du machen, du Schlachter?“  
„Wenn das Baby nicht ordentlich raus kommt wird Severus sie betäuben und ich schneide Gvenlyn den Bauch auf. Wenn das Baby nicht durch den natürlichen Ausgang passt, muss ich ebenfalls schneiden, das kann mit den Flügeln passieren und am Ende muss der Pate die Nabelschnur damit durchschneiden.  
Wir sollten nicht auf den Winzling gleich zaubern, immerhin ist es kein Mensch.  
Ich war Rudelführer, deswegen habe ich schon sechs Werwolfsbabys auf die Welt geholt. Wir haben nur drei Heiler in der ganzen Kolonie, deswegen machen die Rudelführer einen Kurs für so etwas“ der alte Wolf wurde entsetzt angesehen:  
„Hat einer von euch schon mal irgendein Baby auf die Welt geholt?“  
„Nein, aber ich habe einen Kurs gemacht“ meldete sich Hermine.  
„Dann wirst du mir assistieren. Der Rest bleibt vor der Tür... los rein da und vergesst nicht die warm gezauberten, weichen Handtücher. Die werden wir auch brauchen um das Baby einzuwickeln.“  
Die Beiden betraten das entsprechende Zimmer und der Rest, samt dem werdenden Vater und seiner Tochter, blieb vor der Tür.  
„Kann man dem trauen“ brachte Athalus atemlos hervor.  
„Wir haben keine andere Wahl“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Ich hole einige Tränke, für den Notfall. Aber wir müssen vorher eines klären, wenn es zum schrecklichsten Fall kommt... das Baby oder Gvenlyn?“  
„Gvenlyn natürlich“ nickten Vater und Tochter:  
„Und dann überlegen wir, ob wir uns so etwas noch einmal antun.“  
„Gut“ Severus ging weg um seine Tränke zu holen.  
„Wir sollten uns um das Essen kümmern, die nächste Stunde können wir eh nichts machen“ bestimmte Raphael und trieb alle Freunde in die Küche zurück.

„Es ist sehr schwach“ Fenrir zauberte sich sauber als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte und der besorgte Vater seine Frau aufsuchte:  
„Severus hat ihm einen Trank verabreicht, um es zu stärken, aber es sieht schlecht aus.“  
„Wie schlecht“ wollte Lucius wissen, der mittlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen war.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen ob es diese Nacht überlebt, es ist zwei Wochen zu früh und dies scheint schwer zu wiegen. Es ist so klein, dass es in meine Hand passt“ brummte der Werwolf ungemütlich:  
„Wäre heute Vollmond, könnte ich helfen, aber in diesem Fall gibt es nichts anderes als zu hoffen. Gvenlyn meinte das sich ihr Körper im Manor wesentlich sicherer fühlt als wohl zu hause und deswegen hat er die Geburt schnell eingeleitet. Das ist bei Elfen nichts ungewöhnliches, da kommt es schon mal vor das ein Baby auch einen Monat länger im sicheren Bauch bleibt, bis die Lage sich draußen bessert.“  
„Und wenn du nur eine Markierung vornimmst“ wollte Harry wissen:  
„Normalerweise ist es ja so, dass der Markierte dann an jedem Vollmond den starken Wunsch spürt gebissen zu werden. Solange bis das eben vollzogen ist oder er an seinem Wahnsinn stirbt. Aber das ist ja kein Mensch, es kann also gut sein, dass die Markierung nur die gewünschte Stärkung für das Kind bringt.“  
„Es könnte aber auch sein das die Flügel danach abfallen und wir am Ende ein extrem junges Werwolfsbaby haben“ seufzte Fenrir nachdenklich:  
„Oder das es daran stirbt...“  
„Wie geht es Gvenlyn“ wollte Salmissra wissen.  
„Sie ist wach und gesund, sehr kräftig, und hat das Baby im Arm.“  
„Dann sollte sie entscheiden was geschieht um es eventuell zu retten“ bestimmte die Naga ernst:  
„Immerhin ist sie die Mutter. Harry, geh rein und frag sie.“  
„Wieso ich?“  
„Weil du schwanger bist, und zwar sichtbarer als Melina. Das wird sie beruhigen, werdende Mütter wissen instinktiv was für ein Baby das Beste ist. Los“ Salmissra schob den Helden in das Zimmer, wo Talana und Athalus bei Gvenlyn auf dem Bett saßen, diese hielt das Baby immer noch im Arm.  
Es war winzig, viel zu klein um stark genug zu sein, dazu schien es schwer zu atmen und die ganze Familie zeigte besorgte Gesichtsausdrücke.  
„Die Muggel würden so etwas in einen Brutkasten stecken“ stellte der Held fest und wurde verwirrt angesehen.  
„Brutkasten“ triumphierte Severus plötzlich, er war ebenfalls im Zimmer und durchsuchte seine Tränke:  
„Das Hermine nicht darauf gekommen ist, das ist die Lösung. Annabelle soll ihr Terrarium hier her bringen.“  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann riss er die Tür auf und schickte die Werwölfin los.  
„Wir machen einen Brutkasten“ verkündete er und Hermine klappte der Mund auf.  
„Das ist es, es ist zu früh zur Welt gekommen, aber ein Brutkasten kann das Problem beheben. Es ist ein künstlicher Mutterbauch und darin kann es dann weiter wachsen. Annabelle muss auch den Wärmestein mitbringen, nein besser wir bauen einen der Schlangenkörbe um.“  
„Nimm den von Lissa“ bestimmte Harry sofort und zauberte das Objekt herbei, seine Schlange hatte er noch Momente zuvor im Wohnzimmer gesehen und deswegen wusste er, dass der Korb leer war.  
Hermine zauberte das Objekt zu einem kleinen, weichen Bett um, Annabelle brachte das Terrarium und dann wurde alles im Schlafzimmer aufgebaut.  
„Ein wenig Luftfeuchtigkeit und ein Schlauch zur direkten Beatmung, eine Maske für den Mund“ bestimmte Severus geschäftig und zauberte alles herbei:  
„Fürs Füttern müssen wir sie raus nehmen, aber das festigt dann die Bindung zur Mutter. Wichtig ist, dass die Kleine noch denkt sie wäre im Bauch. Es ist unsere einzige Chance.“  
Er holte das Baby und legte es in den Korb, setzte die Maske auf, zauberte noch warmes Licht und machte dann den Deckel oben drauf.  
„Glaubt ihr das funktioniert“ fragte Athalus besorgt.  
„Wir hoffen es“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Wer hat die Nabelschnur durchschnitten?“  
„Das war Hermine.“  
„Dann ist sie die erste Patin, sie sollte den Zauber durchführen, damit die Kleine magisch anerkannt ist. Das stärkt zwar nicht, aber es ist Tradition und sollte gemacht werden. Auch wenn ihr keine Menschen seid, es ist eine sehr wichtige und magische Handlung.“  
Hermine wurde geholt, sie zauberte auf ihre Hand und berührte damit dann die Stirn des kleinen Mädchens. Aber anstatt das sich das Zeichen der magischen Begabung zeigte, wie es bei jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe der Fall war, leuchtete das Baby kurz auf und öffnete dann sogar die Augen.  
„Sie hat die Augen geöffnet“ strahlte Athalus glücklich:  
„Das ist das erste Mal, ich sehe das als gutes Zeichen und deswegen werde ich sie Aretha Hermine nennen. Was braucht sie noch? Was sind noch eure Traditionen?“  
„Sie braucht einen zweiten Paten“ hauchte Hermine erstaunt, damit hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Dann wird das Harry sein, er hatte die Idee mit dem Kasten. Was sind die Pflichten der Paten“ Athalus war nun voller Zuversicht und glaubte fest an das Überleben der kleinen Aretha. Und genau das war das was die kleine Dame gerade brauchte, jemand der an sie glaubte.  
„Der erste Pate hat die meisten Pflichten“ erklärte der Held ernst:  
„Nicht nur als Babysitter und weiser Lehrer, er richtet meist auch die Hochzeit aus und wenn die Eltern sterben, ist der Pate dann oft der Vormund.  
Vorausgesetzt das Kind kommt nicht zu nahen Verwandten, beziehungsweise wünscht sich ein Leben bei seinem Paten. Ich hätte mich damals, trotz meiner Verwandten, für ein Leben bei meinem Paten entscheiden können und dann wäre er mein Vormund geworden. Ab dem elften Lebensjahr ist ein magischer Mensch so weit das er selbst entscheiden darf, auch das Gesetz macht da mit.  
Der zweite Pate ist einmal ein Ersatz für den ersten Paten, falls dieser ausfällt, und hat das Kind oft in den Ferien, ist Babysitter und ganz wichtig, sorgt für die Hochzeitsbekleidung seines Patenkindes.  
Remus ist mein zweiter Pate, das habe ich erst vor einigen Jahren heraus gefunden, mein erster Pate ist leider schon tot. Aber in dem Fall würde Remus alle Pflichten meines ersten Paten übernehmen. Dracos Paten sind Severus und Fenrir, Severus ist der erste Pate, Fenrir der Zweite.“  
„Ich übernehme sehr gerne die Pflichten des ersten Paten von Aretha“ bestimmte Hermine sofort, nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte:  
„Aber wir können erst Morgen früh sagen ob sie überhaupt alt genug für eine Hochzeit wird. Lassen wir jetzt Mutter und Kind in Ruhe, Gvenlyn, wenn du siehst das die Kleine Hunger hat, nimm sie ruhig raus und füttere sie normal. Lege sie danach in den Kasten zurück und setze die Atemmaske wieder auf. Das ist alles sehr wichtig. Und jetzt raus hier, los, es ist spät und wir können hier eh nichts mehr tun.“  
„Ich schicke eine Eule an Tsun“ erklärte Lucius vor der Tür:  
„Wie es aussieht muss er mindestens die kleine Familie persönlich abholen. Oder kommen um zu trösten.“


	44. Holzblüten

„Wie sieht es aus“ kaum hatte Harry am frühen Morgen Geräusche aus dem Zimmer gehört, war er auch schon drin und wollte nach dem Zustand der kleinen Aretha fragen. Natürlich klopfte er vorher an, aber er war sich auch sicher das er jederzeit eintreten können und das lag nicht nur an seiner Patenschaft. Salmissra hatte Recht gehabt, Gvenlyn war Schwangeren gegenüber gerade empfänglicher, egal aber ob das schon sichtbar war oder nicht.  
„Sie lebt“ lächelte Gvenlyn sanft, dem Helden fielen tausend Felsen vom Herzen, und zeigte dann auf den Brutkasten:  
„Und sie hat die Nacht durch dreimal Hunger gehabt.“  
Harry sah neugierig in den Brutkasten, das Baby schlief gerade tief und fest, sah aber gesund und sehr lebendig aus.  
Wenn auch noch sehr klein und das bereitete ihm gerade doch einige Sorgen. Da waren ja Raphaels Bauernbrote größer.  
„Sie muss auf jeden Fall noch dort drin bleiben“ bestimmte der Held:  
„Wie wir sie nach Nemuritor bekommen, müssen wir deswegen erst überlegen. Apparieren sollte man wirklich noch nicht mit ihr, sie ist kein Mensch und das ist menschliche Magie.“  
„Deine Idee hat ihr das Leben gerettet“ Gvenlyn stand auf und sah ebenso gesund aus wie ihre Tochter:  
„Wie kann ich dir nur dafür danken?“  
„Ach“ Harry winkte mit roten Wangen ab:  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich, und ich hatte nur eine Idee, die Arbeit haben die anderen gemacht. Fenrir zum Beispiel, Severus und Hermine...“  
„Trotzdem war es sehr wichtig“ sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Komm, lass uns sehen was die Hauselfen für ein Frühstück machen. Aretha schläft und wir erwarten heute doch Besuch.“  
„Können wir sie wirklich allein lassen“ staunte der Held und Gvenlyn zog einen warmen Morgenmantel über.  
„Sie schläft doch und außerdem ist Athalus nur im Bad, er wird gleich wieder hier sein, um über sie zu wachen. Ich habe Hunger, mein letztes Essen ist schon ein paar Stunden her und Athalus kennt sich hier noch nicht so aus, er hat mir nur drei Karotten bringen können.“  
Sie verließen das Zimmer leise und tatsächlich kam ihnen ein frisch geduschter Dunkelelf entgegen.  
Er sah nicht wirklich danach aus, als hätte er viel geschlafen und man konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„Leg dich hin“ bat Gvenlyn:  
„Ich komme gleich mit Frühstück hoch, du solltest dem Besuch nicht unausgeschlafen begegnen. Immerhin ist es ein sehr schwieriger Werwolf mit seiner recht „bunten“ Familie.“  
„Mmh, du hast Recht“ murmelte Athalus müde und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer, Harry und Gvenlyn gingen runter in die Küche, dort war Raphael schon dabei Brötchen zu backen.  
„Was machst du hier“ staunte der Bäcker:  
„Fenrir wird gleich auftauchen und dann schickt er dich sofort wieder ins Bett.“  
„Ich habe Hunger und ich muss mir mal die Beine vertreten, ich war schwanger und nicht krank. Die Anderen aus meinem Volk gehen am Tag nach der Geburt schon wieder an die Arbeit“ maulte Gvenlyn amüsiert und half dann mit. Überall wuselten Hauselfen herum, Harry fing an Teig für Pfannkuchen zu rühren und dann traf auch Fenrir ein.  
„Was machst du hier, Gvenlyn“ motzte er sofort:  
„Wie geht es der Kleinen?“  
„Sie schläft und hat dreimal Hunger gehabt“ strahlte die Elfe glücklich, dann küsste sie den alten Wolf sanft auf die Wange:  
„Danke für alles. Bei Talana hatte ich nicht so eine gute Hebamme.“  
Sofort wurde Fenrir knallrot bis zum Hals runter, schnappte verlegen nach Luft.  
„Du solltest kein Kind mehr bekommen“ erklärte er dann ernst und fing an, mit Harry zusammen, die Pfannkuchen zu machen:  
„Zwei reichen und wer weiß was dein Körper das nächste Mal für einen Unsinn macht.“  
„Ich habe nach Talanas Geburt wohl zu lang gewartet“ seufzte Gvenlyn:  
„In Nemuritor werde ich dafür einen Heiler aufsuchen, oder ich lasse mir von Severus etwas brauen. Er meinte er könne sicherlich etwas entsprechendes herstellen, dann gibt es für mich keine Schwangerschaften mehr und somit auch keine Sorgen.“  
„Ist besser so“ brummte Raphael seine Brötchen an, die er gerade aus dem Ofen holte:  
„Wirst sicher nicht ohne Babys sein, Harry und ich wollen ja in ein paar Jahren auch noch ein gemeinsames.“  
„Ich kann mir damit dann noch Zeit lassen“ seufzte der Held und streichelte sich über den Bauch, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl er würde das Kind eines Riesen austragen, so schwer wirkte das Ganze:  
„Die Schwangerschaft ist für einen Mann wirklich keine einfache Sache, selbst wenn man einen wie Severus zur Hand hat. Und ich will auch nicht schwanger sein, wenn mein Sohn noch in die Windel macht. Er sollte mindestens schon zur Grundschule gehen, dann habe ich etwas mehr Freiraum und kann mich um meine Schwangerschaft auch genügend kümmern. Zum Glück sind wir noch jung genug und können warten.“  
„Klingt sehr vernünftig, trotzdem solltet ihr nicht allzu lang warten, der Trank hat auch seien Tücken“ brummte Fenrir und wandte sich dann wieder der Waldelfe zu:  
„Hier, nimm etwas Frühstück mit und geh zu deinem Baby.“  
Er packte Gvenlyn einen Korb voll und schickte sie damit zurück zu Mann und Kind, die warmen Brötchen würden ihnen Beiden gut tun. Die Wurst war für Athalus, die Marmelade für Gvenlyn selbst. Das alles würde sie stärken und so konnten sie sich besser dem kleinen Mädchen widmen, immerhin musste es oft und reichlich gefüttert werden, gewickelt und im Arm gehalten... nebenbei aber auch noch im Brutkasten liegen und dabei ständig bewacht werden.  
„Wir müssen überlegen wie wir das Kind heil nach Nemuritor bekommen“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Apparieren sollten wir damit nicht, außerdem transportieren wir ja auch das Haus. Dafür gehen gleich vier Leute drauf, Hermine wird den Zauber statt Raphael lernen.“  
„Tsun wird kommen müssen und einen Großteil von uns abholen. Ich überlege ob das Kind in seinem Maul einen guten Platz hat“ brummte Fenrir und wurde mehr oder weniger entsetzt angesehen:  
„Da drin ist es warm und feucht, außerdem kann er seinen Hals verschließen, so das ein Schlucken verhindert wird. Hat er mir mal erzählt, hat irgendeine natürliche Klappe im Rachen, sobald er verwandelt ist. Wir packen Baby samt Korbbett hinein und dann geht’s ab nach Nemuritor. Einer aus der Familie sollte schon in Nemuritor sein, das Baby empfangen und gleich in den Kasten zurück legen.“  
„Möglich ist es sicherlich, Lucius hat ihm ja schon geschrieben. Ist es denn über den Berg?“  
„Hab es noch nicht gesehen, aber wenn es die Nacht gut überstanden hat, dann ja“ nickte Fenrir ernst und da kamen auch langsam, fast schon tröpfchenweise, die restlichen Freunde in die Küche.  
Jeder fing an mitzuhelfen, sogar Lucius holte sich die Gabeln und brachte sie in das Esszimmer. Diesmal deckten sie für zwei Leute mehr, dazu wurde ein Kindersitz aufgestellt.  
„Da hat Draco schon drin gehockt“ erinnerte sich Lucius, beim Anblick des kleinen Stuhls:  
„Ich glaube ich nehme ihn mit nach Nemuritor und lasse ihn vom Schreiner überarbeiten. Sicher wird er bald nicht nur von meinem Nachwuchs gebraucht.“  
„Er ist sehr... niedlich“ stellte Harry fest und betrachtete nachdenklich die rosa Holzblüten, auf dem Objekt:  
„Hat Narcissa den ausgesucht?“  
„Nein, ich“ schnaubte der Malfoy:  
„Ich mochte die rosa Blüten. Aber ich war auch sehr jung und wollte insgeheim eigentlich ein Mädchen. Der Druck meiner Eltern war klar gewesen, sie wollten einen Jungen sehen, aber meine Wünsche waren da definitiv anders. Deswegen bin ich auch sehr froh, dass ich jetzt ein Mädchen bekomme und für keinen Erben mehr sorgen muss. Ich werde Melina fragen, ob ihr dieser Stuhl gefällt, dann kommt er mit nach Nemuritor.“  
„Nimmst du nicht sowieso alles mit?“  
„Nein, viele Möbel, und besonders die Sachen auf dem Dachboden, werde ich vernichten. Ich kann auch nicht alles mit verkleinern, das ist magisch gar nicht möglich und auch irrsinnig. Wir haben alle gute Möbel und ich wette, du wirst dein Zimmer oben auch umgestalten wollen.“  
„Dann lass mich vorher über den Dachboden gehen, vielleicht möchte ich etwas retten“ bat Harry und empfing dann einen ordentlichen Schinken von Thirig, den hatte der Zwerg aus dem Vorratsraum geholt und sofort sabberten die anwesenden Werwölfe im Chor.  
Selbst Annabelle konnte sich da nicht zurückhalten, die neu erworbene Spinne saß auf ihrem Kopf und würde sicherlich auch bei Tonks zu einigem Entsetzen führen.  
Aber hätte die Werwölfin sich nicht in das Tier verliebt, wäre es schwieriger geworden einen Brutkasten für Aretha zu bauen... viele kleine Dinge waren im richtigen Moment zusammen gekommen und dadurch überlebte dieses Baby.  
„Und wie heißt deine Spinne nun“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, er versuchte natürlich der Werwölfin damit ein Wort zu entlocken und die Spinne war ja eindeutig etwas positives in ihrem Leben.  
Sie zeigte aber nur auf eine Pflanze, auf der Fensterbank, und Fenrir übersetzte das Ganze mit „Blümchen.“  
Eine Spinne so zu nennen war aber auch sehr merkwürdig, doch es zeigte wie Annabelles Charakter vor dem Biss gewesen sein musste.  
Taff und selbstbewusst, ein wenig merkwürdig, aber liebenswert.  
„Ist doch süß“ stellte Salmissra fest:  
„Für eine Spinne jedenfalls... ich kann das Vieh immer noch nicht gut ertragen, aber sie macht Annabelle glücklich und das ist das Wichtigste.“  
Eine Eule erreichte Lucius, als sie sich setzen wollten, sie kam aus Nemuritor und war wohl von Tsun geschickt worden.  
„Er hat gleich geantwortet, die Eule muss noch mitten in der Nacht angekommen sein. Er schreibt er kommt in zwei Tagen uns abholen, aber alle kann er wohl nicht nehmen, wichtig ist das die auf ihm fliegen, die nicht apparieren können. Hermine ist in Nemuritor gern gesehen, auch wenn man darauf besteht das nach ihr kein Mensch mehr in die Stadt zieht. Er hat auch mit Acamar und seiner Familie gesprochen und schreibt von einem großen Schrecken als er plötzlich doppelt sah... das verstehe ich nicht...“ Harry kicherte fröhlich auf und auch Thirig zeigte sich amüsiert:  
„Anscheinend weiß da jemand mehr als ich... nun ja er schreibt, dass es den Ponys gut geht, den drei Zentauren aber weniger. Sie haben wohl großen Ärger in der Herde bekommen, weil Harry sie im Dorf aufsuchte.“  
„Ich hoffe der Ärger legt sich wieder“ seufzte der Held:  
„So etwas hätte ich bedenken müssen, hoffentlich geht alles gut aus.“  
„Das werden wir sehen, wenn wir zurück sind und das Manor steht. Aufnehmen kann ich drei Zentauren hier drin nicht, aber sollte der Ärger wirklich allzu groß sein, kann man sie vielleicht im ehemaligen Haus von Thirig unterbringen.“  
„Mag das Manor“ bestimmte der Zwerg:  
„Aber auf Dauer werde ich die Treppen nicht mehr bewältigen können, bin ja kein junger Zwerg mehr und es sind wirklich sehr viele bis nach Oben.“  
„Wenn wir zurück sind, kannst du ein großes Zimmer im Erdgeschoss beziehen, gleich neben Fenrir wahrscheinlich“ wehrte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Da fällt mir ein, Draco hat sein Zimmer nicht geleert, wir müssen ihm noch seine ganzen Besen nach Dublin schicken.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sein Heim dort groß genug dafür ist“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und da kündigte sich schon der nahende Besuch an.  
Ein Klingeln erklang und die entsprechende Hauselfe huschte los um der Familie Lupin zu öffnen. Kaum waren die Drei drinnen, hatte Remus einen fiependen Helden im Arm.  
„Harry“ freute er sich und dann fiel sein Blick sofort auf Fenrir. Sie vertrugen sich, dafür hatte Harry einst gesorgt, trotzdem musste der alte Wolf die Nase rümpfen, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.  
„Der Stinker“ begrüßte er seinen Welpen und umarmte Remus dann doch, bekam dann gleich den kleinen Teddy in die Arme gedrückt.  
Der, kaum bei Fenrir angekommen, ließ sein Haar grau werden und die Augen golden, eindeutig wollte er sich da etwas anpassen.  
„Er hat dich gleich erkannt“ schmunzelte Tonks:  
„Ein alter grauer Wolf eben. Aber er mag dich, würde er es nicht tun, wäre er sofort tiefrot geworden.“  
„Niedlich“ stellte Fenrir nur fest und rückte sich das Baby in eine angenehmere Position, wollte es wohl erstmal nicht abgeben:  
„Wir haben Frühstück gemacht, es gibt Schinken... aber sicher nichts für dich, Lupin, bist ja schon zahnlos auf die Welt gekommen.“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt, alter Wolf“ bestimmte Remus und folgte Fenrir, samt Teddy, zu dem entsprechenden Schinken.  
„Fenrir kann gut mit Kindern, oder“ wollte Tonks erstaunt wissen und begrüßte dann erstmal die Anwesenden, etwas was ihr Mann, wohl in der Aufregung, vergessen hatte. Aber niemand nahm es ihm übel, wenn Welpe und Beißer nach längerer Zeit zusammen kamen, galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auch nur einander. Sie hatten auch auf der geistigen Verbindungsebene nun viel auzutauschen und nachzuholen.  
„Er hat erst gestern noch eines auf die Welt geholt“ strahlte Harry glücklich:  
„Wir hatten eine kleine Geburt hier und Fenrir macht sich eben auch gut als Hebamme. Doch jetzt komm erstmal mit zum Frühstück, es gibt nicht nur Schinken.“


	45. Adoption

„Erzähl mir etwas über diesen Remus“ Raphael hatte Fenrirs Welpen fast eine Stunde lang angeknurrt, nun aber beruhigte er sich und wollte von Harry mehr wissen.  
Fenrir konnte man dazu nicht befragen, er nannte seinen Welpen einerseits Weichwolf, ließ aber andererseits auch nichts auf ihn kommen.  
Mittlerweile waren sie alle im Garten, außer Gvenlyn, die sich mit Athalus bei der kleinen Aretha abwechselte. Gerade hatte sie wohl Hunger und entsprechend musste ihre Mutter anwesend sein.  
Athalus sah immer noch nicht ausgeschlafen aus, der Arme versuchte sich schon am Kaffee, dabei vertrug er besonders den englischen nur sehr schlecht.  
„Er war ein Jahr mein Lehrer an Hogwarts und er hat gegen Voldemort mitgekämpft“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Er ist etwas besonderes, er kann... er kann dich so schnell töten, dass du es erst merkst wenn du schon im Jenseits sitzt. Er kennt Zauber, von denen hat noch nicht mal Lucius etwas gehört und der hat sich sein Leben lang mit so etwas beschäftigt.  
Remus hat mir den Patronus beigebracht, da war ich dreizehn Jahre alt. Er ist ein fantastischer Lehrer und auch wenn er den Trank nimmt... für mich ist er trotzdem ein richtiger Werwolf. Er hat sich eben nur für dieses Leben entschieden, das muss man akzeptieren.“  
„Fenrir ist sicher nicht sehr glücklich darüber, aber anscheinend hat er einen Narren an Teddy gefressen“ der Bäcker zeigte auf den alten Wolf, der gerade das Reittier für den Jungen spielte, Teddy saß jauchzend auf dem Rücken des Werwolfs und der lief auf allen Vieren über das Gelände.  
Remus und seine Frau beobachteten dies eher misstrauisch, immerhin konnte ihr Sohn da auch runter fallen. So sicher war der Junge noch nicht im Sitzen, erst recht nicht auf dem breiten Rücken eines wilden Werwolfs.  
Und da passierte es auch schon, Teddy konnte sich nicht mehr halten und drohte zu fallen, aber Fenrir war so schnell das er sich noch drehen konnte und ihn auffing.  
Den Eltern blieb in diesem Moment das Herz stehen, aber dem Kleinen gefiel das sehr gut und zog dann auch noch Onkel Fenrir fröhlich an der Nase.  
„Fenrir mag eben Kinder“ Harry zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern:  
„Deswegen bin ich auch so froh gewesen, als er vor meiner Tür stand, es gibt keinen besseren Vaterersatz für ein Kind. Aber er sollte auch selbst noch Nachwuchs bekommen, vielleicht verliebt sich Annabelle irgendwann in ihn... oder mindestens jemand aus dem Dorf. Noch hat er ein paar Jahre um ein Kind zu zeugen und es dann auch aufwachsen zu sehen.“  
„Er ist ja nicht hässlich, jedenfalls wenn man starke Werwölfe mag... Remus wird wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten?“  
„Ja, man musste ihn da rein boxen, da der alte Direktor damals verheimlicht hat, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Etwas was ihm mehr geschadet hat als die Tatsache an sich, die Eltern wollen immer gleich die Wahrheit wissen und auch wenn es gut zehn Jahre her ist... so etwas vergessen sie nicht. Das Remus jetzt eine Familie hat, hilft ihm aber auch, es zeigt das er Verantwortung für Kinder übernehmen kann.“  
„Der Kleine ist aber auch süß, und wie er sich immer verwandelt, je nach Laune und dem, der ihn gerade hält“ schmunzelte Raphael:  
„Willst du nicht auch mit ihm spielen?“  
„Ich fühle mich gerade nicht besonders“ gab der Held zu:  
„Teilweise habe ich das Gefühl ich müsste mich jeden Moment übergeben, mein Magen dreht sich ständig um.“  
„Und wieso sagst du nichts“ maulte der Bäcker sofort und küsste seinen Liebsten sanft.  
„Weil ich dauernd solche Phasen habe, lass mich einfach hier sitzen und die frische Luft genießen“ nuschelte Harry gegen die küssenden Lippen.  
„Wir könnten Grillen, es ist zwar nicht warm, aber wenigstens schneit es nicht und nach Regen sieht es auch nicht aus“ schlug Hermine plötzlich vor und wurde recht verwirrt angesehen.  
„Harrys Grill ist nicht hier“ erinnerte Salmissra sich:  
„Er hat ein riesiges Ding, deswegen wäre es eigentlich besser wenn wir das in Nemuritor machen.“  
„Ach ein Grill ist meine leichteste Übung“ bestimmte Hermine und verwandelte einen recht großen Stein in einen fantastischen Steinofen mit Grilleinsatz.  
Sofort zeigte man sich beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten der jungen Frau und Remus verkündete stolz, dass er ein Jahr ihr Lehrer war.  
„In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nicht in Verwandlung“ nahm Hermine ihm sofort den Wind aus den Segeln und der Werwolf wurde knallrot.  
„Jetzt können wir grillen“ Fenrir kam, mit Teddy auf dem Arm, zu dem gezauberten Objekt und befand dieses als gut, drückte dann das Baby einem gewissen Zwerg in die Arme.  
Sofort wurde Teddy sehr haarig und dunkelblond, eben so wie dieser Onkel.  
„Ich werde meinen Sohn mit Zweitnamen Thirig nennen“ verkündete Harry leise:  
„Aber verrate es ihm nicht, sonst ist die Überraschung nicht groß genug. Außerdem habe ich ihn als zweiten Paten eingeplant, nicht als ersten, dafür ist er zu alt. Er ist doch immer so enttäuscht wenn er bei geplanten Babys nichts beizutragen hat.“  
„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab“ bestimmte Raphael sofort:  
„Welchen Namen hast du als Ersten eingeplant?“  
„Severus, weil man ihn mit Sev abkürzen kann. So rufe ich nicht einen und bekomme zwei. Severus Thirig Malfoy hört sich doch gut an. Unser Kind wird dann nach dir benannt. Entweder als Zweitnamen Anastasius, wenn es ein Junge wird, oder als Erstnamen Anastasia, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Damit bist du doch einverstanden?“  
„Wenn dir mein Zweitname so gut gefällt, dann bin ich natürlich damit einverstanden“ nickte Raphael ernst.  
Er hatte schon gemerkt das Harry bei seinen Kindern die Zügel in der Hand hielt und diese auch nicht an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann abgeben würde.  
Vielleicht weil er unterbewusst immer noch befürchtete in der Schwangerschaft sitzen gelassen zu werden.  
Der Bäcker wusste, egal was sie noch gemeinsam bekamen, Harry würde ihn nie darüber bestimmen lassen, und da war es auch unwichtig worum es dabei ging. Egal ob neue Windeln oder der Name, der Held bestimmte es und Raphael wurde höchsten nach seiner Meinung gefragt.  
Und damit hatte sich der Bäcker schon vor langer Zeit abgefunden, er sah sogar eine Berechtigung darin, denn Harry war es der das Kind austrug.  
Bei Männern war da mehr Anstrengung hinter, mehr Gefahren für „Mutter“ und Kind, der Held konnte ja sogar bei der Geburt sterben... wenn der Kaiserschnitt nicht ordentlich ausgeführt wurde, zum Beispiel.  
„Hast du Jamie immer noch als ersten Paten für den kleinen Sev eingeplant“ wollte Raphael wissen und Harry nickte ernst.  
„Er ist einer der Jüngsten hier und ich will einfach sicher gehen, außerdem verstehen wir uns recht gut. Natürlich hätte ich lieber so jemanden wie Fenrir, aber der ist nun mal ein alter Wolf und zudem schon Pate von Draco. Es ist unüblich wenn einer der Pate von einem Elternteil und dann auch noch von dem Kind ist.“  
„Du achtest sehr darauf...“  
„Es ist mir wichtig, selbst als ich nur ein einfacher Potter war, war das schon so und selbst wenn mein Kind kein Erbe der reichsten, reinblütigen Familie von Großbritannien wäre... es würde mir immer wichtig sein. Es sichert Familie, liebevolle Eltern und Paten. Wir sind zum Beispiel noch nicht verheiratet, wenn der kleine Sev geboren wird. Falls ich bei der Geburt sterbe, geht er sofort an Lucius, oder die Paten.“  
„Nicht an Draco?“  
„Das habe ich schon mit Lucius geregelt, Draco will ich solange kein Kind anvertrauen bis er selbst ordentlich verheiratet ist und treu bleiben kann. Kein Kind sollte man zu einem chaotischen Junggesellen schicken, nur weil dieser der Vater ist. Draco kann ja noch nicht mal Wasser kochen ohne es anbrennen zu lassen. Und ich will das meine Kinder immer eine sichere Familie haben, ich selbst hatte nur miese Verwandte... das soll sich einfach nicht wiederholen.“  
Mittlerweile war Fleisch geholt worden und während Teddy am Bart des Zwerges zupfte, kümmerte sich Fenrir um eine ordentliche Marinade.  
„Ich werde Brötchenteig machen, den kann man dann auf dem Grill backen“ schlug Raphael vor und wollte los, Harry hielt ihn aber fest.  
„Nimm von Lucius' gutem Öl und gib etwas in den Teig, dann noch Käse und Paprikastücke, Basilikum auch. Und Speck, den darfst du nicht vergessen, mach aber auch welche für Gvenlyn und Sam, ohne Speck.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Hermine hat mir heute Mittag noch davon erzählt, etwas aus der Muggelwelt. Sie meinte, sie würde diese Brötchen besonders vermissen. Glaub mir das klappt schon, probiere es aus.“  
„Ich vertraue dir“ Raphael ging ins Haus und Harry atmete tief durch, dann stand er auf und gesellte sich zur grillenden Gruppe.  
„Du siehst blass aus“ stellte Severus sofort fest und befühlte die Stirn des Helden.  
„Nur wieder eine dieser Phasen, ich bin wirklich froh wenn diese Schwangerschaft vorbei ist. Bei der nächsten bin ich mindestens dreißig und schon etwas kräftiger gebaut... hoffentlich...“ seufzte Harry leise und wurde von dem Professor kurz in den Arm genommen.  
Dagegen sagte Jamie nichts, er war sich vollkommen sicher das Severus ihm treu blieb und diese Sicherheit war auch berechtigt. Wenn der Zaubertränkemeister sich einmal verliebte, dann hielt das auch solange an... bis man sich aus irgendeinem Grund trennte. Und dieser Grund musste dann wirklich schwerwiegend sein, Jamie gab Severus nichts was eine Trennung notwendig machte und wie es aussah schien der Professor auch schon einen Antrag zu planen.  
Er liebte sein Kätzchen einfach und würde mit diesem auch sicher ein Kind bekommen... wenn es denn funktionierte.  
„Wie sieht es mit euch aus und einer eventuellen Schwangerschaft“ wollte Harry wissen und Severus presste missmutig die Lippen zusammen.  
„Schlecht, bisher, ich denke Jamie ist einfach nicht dazu gemacht schwanger zu werden, muss an der Rasse liegen. Alle Tränke bisher haben nicht funktioniert.“ Man sah beim Veränderungstrank schon nach dem ersten Tag ob sich da etwas regte, deswegen konnte Severus da einige Sachen kurz nacheinander ausprobieren.  
„Also braust du tatsächlich nur deswegen.“  
„Hauptsächlich ja. Wir überlegen schon ob...“  
„Ob du, statt ihm, schwanger wirst“ sie standen etwas Abseits, deswegen konnte Harry so etwas fragen, Severus nickte ernst:  
„Ich finde das Risiko ist zu groß. Du bist zwar noch nicht zu alt, aber teilweise halten dich doch nur noch die Tränke zusammen. Wie wäre es mit einer Adoption, oder einer Leihmutterschaft?“  
„Adoption fällt weg, Jamie will seine Gene in jedem Nachwuchs haben, den er bekommt. Ich kann das verstehen, seine Art steht kurz vor dem Aussterben, da würde ich mich auch noch verteilen wollen. Ich könnte ein fremdes Kind akzeptieren, er nicht.“  
„Du solltest jedenfalls nicht schwanger werden, egal wie ihr euch entscheidet, am Ende stirbst du noch bei der Geburt. Ich hab ja selbst schon Angst das bei der Geburt was passiert, deswegen will ich das du und Fenrir das machen.“  
„Einen Kaiserschnitt“ ächzte der Professor entsetzt.  
„Ich vertraue sicherlich keinem windigen Heiler aus Nemuritor, der noch nicht mal ein Mensch ist. Ich liebe alle Bewohner unserer kleinen Heimatstadt wirklich sehr, aber meine Gesundheit vertraue ich ihnen nicht an. Auch erst recht nicht die meines Kindes.  
Und wenn die Geburt losgeht, werden wir nicht rechtzeitig bis in ein menschliches Krankenhaus kommen. Das nächste ist eins der Muggel und die kriegen doch einen Schock wenn sie einen Mann mit Wehen sehen. Fenrir kann das, er hat einen Kurs gemacht und Hermine wird sicher auch helfen. Du wirst mich ordentlich betäuben.“  
„Du stellst dir das zu einfach vor.“  
„Sicher nicht, ich habe mir das alles sehr gut überlegt und meine Überlebenschancen sind höher wenn das jemand macht der mich und meinen Körper genau kennt.“  
„Recht hat er“ Fenrir kam zu ihnen und hatte das natürlich wieder einmal alles mit angehört, sein gutes Gehör war meist da wo es nichts zu suchen hatte, sie mussten also damit rechnen:  
„Der Heiler von Nemuritor mag gut sein, aber er kennt sich wahrscheinlich nicht mit Menschen aus und wohl auch nicht mit einer solchen Art der Schwangerschaft.  
Und du Snape wirst dich vor solch einer Aktion hüten, ihr müsst auch kein Kind erzwingen, werdet genug um euch haben und das gibt schon ordentlich Arbeit. Kannst dich ja zur Not als Pate bewerben, Melina ist ja auch schwanger.  
Außerdem hat Jamie einen Welpen und eine Katze, dazu einen Laden der ihn schon davon ablenken wird, dass er kein Kind bekommt. Natürlich ist es schade um die Rasse, aber das sollte ihn nicht verpflichten. Wenn er nicht kann, dann kann er nicht und du kannst erst recht nicht.  
Und ich werde Harry schon ordentlich aufschneiden, werde noch ein paar Sachen dazu lesen und dann geht das schon. Wo steckt Raphael, ich brauche ihn am Grill.“  
„Er macht Brötchenteig, den wir dann auch grillen können“ erzählte Harry lächelnd, irgendwie hatte sich seine „Phase“ gerade in Luft aufgelöst. Fenrir konnte den jungen Mann wirklich aus jeder schlechten Phase heraus holen, hoffentlich wurde der alte Wolf auch noch Vater... allein damit er auch mal eine wirklich gute Zeit hatte.  
„Dann muss der Weichwolf ran“ bestimmte Fenrir und holte sich den erschrockenen Remus zur Arbeit an den Grill.


	46. Portrait

„Ich sollte da nicht reingehen“ Harry stand vor der Tür zu einem bestimmten Keller und starrte auf die Klinke:  
„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Thirig, am Ende liegt er in Sterben, weil er sich zu sehr angestrengt hat. Und dann bin ich nicht da um ihn zu retten. Ich sollte mich mindestens in seiner Nähe befinden, für den Notfall.“  
„Wenn dann rette ich ihn“ bestimmte Athalus:  
„Du solltest in deiner Schwangerschaft da nicht runtergehen, ich kann zur Not auch mit ihm da aus dem Loch heraus fliegen. Was zwar wesentlich mühsamer ist, aber doch nicht unmöglich.“  
„Trotzdem“ Harry drückte die Klinke runter und betrat, tief durchatmend, den Raum. Es war dunkel da drin, nur ein paar schwache Lichter schwebten herum und erhellten den Raum leicht. Lucius und Severus befanden sich in dem Kellergewölbe und sicherten gerade ein Seil als...  
„Potter“ schnarrte eine düstere Stimme und der Held erstarrte:  
„Haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Dabei glaubte ich, du würdest mich hier öfters besuchen, nach dem letzten Mal. Wir haben uns doch so gut unterhalten.“  
„Halt den Mund, Tom“ seufzte Harry und schickte eins der schwebenden Lichter zu dem Portrait. Voldemort sah jung darauf aus, fast schon attraktiv, es war gemalt worden als er gerade seine ersten Todesser versammelte. Seit dem schmorte das Bild in dem Keller des Manors, manchmal hatte Harry sich schon gefragt was so ein gemalter Bösewicht den ganzen Tag so anstellte... wenn er sich in einem finsteren Keller befand und keinerlei Gesellschaft hatte.  
„Du weißt ich mache das nicht, besonders wenn mir so ein Schauspiel hier geboten wird“ schnarrte er amüsiert:  
„Erst kommt so ein haariger Winzling und fährt wie Rumpelstilzchen in den Boden hinein, macht ein großes Loch. Dann kommen diese beiden Verräter und schicken ihm ein Seil hinterher, so etwas sieht man hier nicht alle Tage. Was trägst du da um den Hals, Harry?“  
„Eine Kette.“  
„Ein magisches Amulett, schwarze Magie, ich kann sie bis hierher ins Bild hinein spüren.“  
„Und im Gegensatz zu dir, komme ich damit klar“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab. Er wusste genau was Athalus ihm da schenkte, aber er kam wirklich damit klar und allein deswegen hatte er das auch bekommen.  
„Ich bin auch sehr gut mit der schwarzen Magie klar gekommen“ schmollte das Portrait und Harry konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ah und deswegen sitzt du jetzt in dem Portrait und der Rest von dir schmort in der Hölle“ der Held spitzte die Lippen, es war ja nicht so, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht schätzte.  
Kurz nachdem er den lebendigen, körperlichen Voldemort besiegt hatte, war er in diesen Keller gekommen, um mit seinem Feind das erste Mal wirklich zu reden. Natürlich waren sie sich nicht einig gewesen, aber es hatte dem Helden trotzdem Klarheit gebracht.  
Er wusste nun wie Voldemort dachte, was er sich einst wünschte und wie es aus seiner Sicht hätte enden sollen. Es gab an diesem Ort für keinen der Beiden einen Grund zu lügen oder Fragen gar nicht zu beantworten, es interessierte eh keinen mehr in der Welt da draußen.  
„Verhöhne mich nicht“ schnaubte der gemalte Feind:  
„Du warst zu stark, hätte ich noch einmal eine Chance...“  
„Soll ich ihn zum Schweigen bringen“ wollte Severus wissen, erntete aber nur ein Grinsen vom Helden, dann ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Hör bloß nicht auf die Verräter“ Voldemort hatte das Kopfschütteln nicht gesehen, dafür war es zu dunkel dort wo Harry stand:  
„Ich werde ihnen nie verzeihen, dass sie mich ausspioniert haben... besonders Snape!“  
„Sie haben meinen Sieg gesichert“ schnurrte Harry und trat an das Portrait heran, er fühlte sich vollkommen überlegen und das tat seiner Seele gerade sehr gut. Er durfte nur nicht seine Kontrolle verlieren, auch innerhalb eines Bildes war Voldemort immer noch der dunkle, finstere Lord von einst.  
„Und dafür werden sie eines Tages in der Hölle schmoren... bist du etwa schwanger?“  
„Ja bin ich, hast du etwas dagegen? Das Loch ist übrigens für deine Sachen hier, sie kommen in einen Raum tief in der Erde, du natürlich auch. Wir nehmen das Haus mit, in die neue Heimat.“  
„Aber das könnt ihr doch nicht machen“ jaulte der entsetzte Feind sofort auf:  
„Der dunkle Keller ist schon schlimm genug, aber noch tiefer in der Erde... mir ist jetzt schon so langweilig.“  
„Soll ich nun etwa Mitleid haben“ lachte Harry und wandte sich dann ab, sah ernst auf den Zauberstab seines Feindes. Den hatte er persönlich nach der Schlacht eingesammelt und dann in diesen Keller gebracht.  
Er durfte den Bruder seines eigenen Zauberstabes nicht vernichten, es wäre eine Schande und auch nicht richtig, aber auch dieses Objekt würde im Erdloch einen guten Platz finden.  
„Ein wenig Mitleid, von dir, hätte mir vielleicht das Leben gerettet“ jaulte der gemalte Voldemort:  
„Und jetzt willst du mich in ein Erdloch schaffen, hast du denn gar kein Herz?“  
„Gleich sage ich Severus, er soll dich doch zum Schweigen bringen“ zischte Harry ungehalten:  
„Schweig oder sag mir etwas, was mich interessiert.“  
Voldemort schwieg, aber diese Stille würde sicher nicht lange anhalten.  
„Wer ist der Vater des Kindes“ wollte er dann, nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens, wissen:  
„Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich komme doch eh ins Erdloch.“  
„Lass dich nicht von ihm einlullen“ warnte Lucius ernst und schickte dann einen Lichtzauber in das Loch, wollte sehen wo Thirig steckte.  
„Ich lasse mich grundsätzlich nicht von Portraits einlullen, aber ich überlege ob ich ihm den Dumbledore her hole, damit sie sich im Erdloch unterhalten können.“  
„Neiiiiin“ jaulte der Feind sofort:  
„Da sitze ich lieber einsam in dem Loch, als das man mir den alten Sack dazu hängt. Ich habe doch nur eine ganz normale Frage gestellt.“  
„Es ist Draco“ Harry setzte sich auf einen Tisch, schob dafür ein paar Sachen zur Seite:  
„Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Ich nehme an, er hat dich verlassen, er war schon immer etwas... anders.“  
„Er hat mich tatsächlich verlassen, aber ich habe ihm auch verziehen und jetzt einen neuen Freund. Ich bin nicht nachtragend.“  
„Dann solltest du auch mir verzeihen können, ich habe dich immerhin nie verlassen“ maulte Voldemort und setzte sich auf seinen gemalten Stuhl. Mehr besaß er in dem Bild nicht und bei jedem anderen hätte dies tatsächlich Mitleid in dem Helden geweckt.  
Aber das da war sein Feind, ob gemalt oder nicht, sie waren immer noch Gegner. Sollte er mit seinem Stuhl doch versauern, auch im Erdloch unten, auch wenn die wenigen Gespräche doch sehr lustig sein konnten.  
Sie würden sich ab diesem Tag nicht wieder sehen, etwas was Harry keinesfalls vermissen würde, aber sicherlich verschwendete er irgendwann einmal ein paar Gedanken an dieses Bild.  
„In deinem Fall bin ich sehr gerne nachtragend, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.“  
„Komm mir nicht mit Muggel-Sprichwörtern“ fauchte Voldemort ungehalten:  
„Der Vater ist also Draco, es wird dann wohl ein Malfoy.“  
„Ich habe meinen Namen schon ändern lassen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich bin jetzt ein Malfoy.  
„Alles ist besser als Potter, sogar Weasley“ schnaubte Voldemort, immer wohl noch ein wenig schmollend.  
„Mach dich nicht unbeliebt, sonst zaubere ich dir einen Schnurrbart an und hole Dumbledore her“ grinste Harry frech, der alte Feind konnte nicht mal aus seiner gemalten Haut heraus und allein das machte ihn so amüsant für den Helden.  
„Pah du drohst doch nur“ kam beleidigt aus dem Bild und im nächsten Moment trug Voldemort pink statt rotem Brokat:  
„Bist du wahnsinnig!“  
„Wie du siehst, ich drohe nicht nur und muss feststellen, es steht dir tatsächlich. Was sagt ihr?“  
Lucius und Severus nickten grinsend, Voldemort tobte in seinem Bild herum, solange bis ihn Harry von der schrecklichen Farbe befreite.  
„Das war eine Warnung, Hermine Granger ist hier, ich kann sie ganz schnell nach Hogwarts schicken um den Dumbledore zu holen“ erklärte Harry ernst und nahm dann den Zauberstab seines alten Widersachers in die Hand.  
„Halte deinen an ihn ran“ forderte Voldemort sofort:  
„Lass die beiden Brüder sich berühren.“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue, letztes Mal hatte Voldemort so etwas nicht verlangt.  
„Weil dir dann etwas Gutes geschieht.“  
„Und schon mache ich es nicht, du hast mir noch nie etwas Gutes gewollt und jetzt auf einmal? Nein, da kann ich dir nicht trauen, wobei ich es eigentlich grundsätzlich nicht tun sollte.“  
„Also gut, wir machen einen Deal, du schickst mich nicht ins Erdloch und dafür lasse ich für dich etwas Gutes geschehen. Ausnahmsweise und weil ich auch etwas davon habe“ schlug das Portrait daraufhin vor:  
„Ich hatte das schon vorher geplant, ich dachte wenn ich für dich etwas Gutes geschehen lasse, bekommst du Mitleid mit meiner armen gemalten Seele.“  
„Trau ihm nicht“ warnte Severus und sah in das Loch:  
„Er dürfte jetzt unten angekommen sein und höhlt den Raum aus, ist Athalus vor der Tür?“  
„Ja ist er“ nickte Harry und hielt dabei immer noch den Zauberstab seines Feindes in den Händen. Athalus wurde rein geholt und nach einigen Momenten wurde der Dunkelelf langsam in das Loch hinunter gelassen.  
„Ein Dunkelelf, so etwas habe ich ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich sind sie ja nur in Rumänien einigermaßen beliebt, wegen der Verwandtschaft z den Vampiren“ staunte Voldemort, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Harry:  
„Hast du von ihm das Amulett?“  
„Ja habe ich, er vertraut mir, ich dir aber nicht.“  
„Ich habe dich nie belogen. Ich bin ein Slytherin, schon vergessen? Nur so Gestalten wie Snape können gut lügen, aber die sind im Herzen auch mehr Gryffindor. Bei Lucius wusste ich immer das er mich anlügt, aber ich ahnte nicht was es war, weil ich ihm vertraute... was ich jetzt natürlich bereue.“  
„Und ich hoffe du grämst dich deswegen noch bis in alle Ewigkeit“ zischelte der Malfoy böse, er strengte sich sehr an, da Athalus leider kein Leichtgewicht war.  
Und gleich mussten sie ihn noch zusammen mit Thirig hoch ziehen.  
„Pah, irgendwann bist du und deine Brut tot, während ich noch frisch und jung in meinem Bild hier sitze.“  
„Mit einem Stuhl und ohne einen Gesprächspartner“ stellte Harry trocken fest:  
„Unten in einem Erdloch, ich glaube da ist man doch lieber ganz tot. Außerdem gibt es schon ein nettes Portrait von Lucius, er hat sogar einen Schreibtisch, ein Bett und einen Schrank darin... mit Büchern!“  
Natürlich war das Bild schon gemalt worden, aber Leben hauchte man ihm erst ein wenn Lucius dann wirklich tot war.  
Normalerweise war es auch genau so üblich, man malte das Bild wenn der entsprechende Mensch noch jung war, und starb er, wurde es lebendig. Voldemort hatte dies bei seinem Portrait aber schon vorher getan und entsprechend nicht begeistert waren seine Feinde... denn diesen Zauber konnte man nicht mehr entfernen.  
Erst recht nicht wenn er von einem solchen Feind einst selbst ausgesprochen wurde.  
„Pah“ schnaubte Voldemort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Also was hältst du von unserem Deal? Ihr könnt mich mitnehmen, wohin ihr das Manor auch tragt, steckt mich wieder in den Keller und lasst ruhig meine Sachen hier im Erdloch... wobei du natürlich meinen Zauberstab auf keinen Fall hier lassen solltest. So ein tiefes Loch, weit weg von deinem Stab, es könnte deine Magie schwächen. Wir sind immer noch verbunden, Harry. Durch unsere Stäbe, die Narbe und unsere Magie. Du sprichst immer noch Parzel... ich sehe es dir an.“  
„Du machst dich schon wieder unbeliebt“ der Blick des Helden war eiskalt geworden, da lief sogar einem gemalten Voldemort der kalte Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Dabei will ich dir nur Gutes, traust du dich etwa nicht, willst du nicht wissen was geschieht wenn sich unsere Zauberstäbe berühren.“  
„Sie haben es schon einmal getan, zwei Sekunden vor deinem Ableben.“  
„Und es war dann doch auch gut für dich“ stellte der gemalte Feind trocken fest:  
„Halte sie nebeneinander, so das sie sich in der Länge vollständig berühren. Es wird dir gut tun, du wirst es lieben... vertrau mir.“  
„Eher dreht sich die Sonne um die Erde, als das ich dir vertraue“ Harry hob erneut eine Augenbraue, ein wenig neugierig war er ja schon darauf was passieren könnte. Und so holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, hielt ihn in der rechten Hand, dessen Bruder in der linken.  
„Ich würde es nicht machen“ schwitzte Severus:  
„Thirig aber muss dringend eine Diät in Angriff nehmen.“  
„Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?“  
„Er schläft“ schnaufte Lucius:  
„Das ist alles was wir bisher wissen. Und er wird wohl sehr lange schlafen, zum Glück schaffte er es vorher noch den Raum da unten ordentlich auszuhöhlen. Und zum Glück sind wir genug Leute die sich ab Morgen um seine Ponys kümmern können. Er sollte wirklich etwas abnehmen, seine Zwergenkumpanen sind alle dünner als er und auch nicht viel jünger.“  
„Das kommt sicher nicht vom Pferdefleisch, eher vom Met“ knurrte Severus und dann zogen sie den schlafenden Zwerg in den Kellerraum, hinter ihm kam gleich Athalus.  
„Ich bringe ihn in ein Bett“ bestimmte er Dunkelelf, nachdem Thirig untersucht wurde und für gesund befunden:  
„Vielleicht ist er Morgen schon wieder wach und kann von Tsun nach Hause getragen werden.“  
Athalus brachte den Zwerg weg und die beiden Männer fingen an die Sachen an einem Seil herunter zu lassen.  
„Sollen wir das Bild jetzt runter bringen“ wollte der Professor wissen und erntete dafür lautstarken Prostet vom gemalten Voldemort. Harry musste später auch einmal in das Loch hinein, den Schutzzauber überprüfen und nachsehen ob alles ordentlich lag. Lucius war sich dafür zu unsicher mit dem Seil und der Tiefe, Harry konnte zur Not hinaus fliegen.  
„Mach es“ forderte der Feind im Bild:  
„Und dann bist du mir dankbar, schickst mich nicht ins Erdloch hinein.“  
Der dunkle Lord war eigentlich immer nur auf sein Wohlergehen aus gewesen, er wollte es selbst gut haben, für sich nur das Beste aus der Sache heraus holen. Und in seiner derzeitigen Lage war es verständlich, dass er nicht alleine in einem Erdloch sitzen wollte.  
Ob er sich dafür sogar dazu herab ließ dem Helden, welcher ihn tötete, etwas Gutes zu tun.  
Er war ja auch nicht der Voldemort den Harry kennenlernte, das was in dem Bild saß war der Mann der lange vorher agierte und dem Lucius einmal sogar wirklich vertraute.  
Nur die Tatsache das Severus dem Malfoy wichtiger war, als alles andere auf der Welt, hatte ihn dazu gebracht sich gegen seinen Herrn aufzulehnen und für das Gute zu kämpfen.  
Freundschaft konnte Berge versetzen und ganze Welten und Zeitalter verändern.  
„Ich sterbe nicht“ Harry spießte das Bild mit finsteren Blicken auf.  
„Was habe ich davon, dass du stirbst? Dann werden mich diese Beiden hier, und deine anderen Freunde auch, wahrscheinlich mit einem Feuer abfackeln oder irgendwie zerfetzen... ich will nur nicht ins Erdloch hinein, das ist alles. Du wirst mir dankbar sein, und nein, ich will auch nicht deinem Kind schaden. Davon habe ich nämlich ebenfalls nichts, denn dann kommst du her und zerfetzt mich persönlich.“  
„Ich würde nicht auf ihn hören“ bestimmte Severus ernst und ließ Voldemorts Kleiderschrank hinab, der sah daraufhin sein Ende im Erdloch kommen und flehte Harry an ihn nicht dort hin zu schicken.  
Er schien wirklich Angst davor zu haben dort unten in die ewige Einsamkeit geschickt zu werden, denn er ahnte, dann besuchte ihn wirklich niemand mehr. Harrys letzter Besuch war für ein Portrait vielleicht nur einen Augenblick entfernt, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit schon Jahre her war.  
Tom hatte wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über ihr Gespräch nachgedacht und seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen.  
„Denk daran woraus die Stäbe gemacht wurden, wollte dir Fawkes je etwas schlechtes“ fiepte der gemalte Voldemort:  
„Du wirst sicher begeistert sein, egal was geschieht, und dann bleibe ich in meinem Keller.“  
„Du weißt es also selbst nicht“ stellte Harry ernst fest.  
„Du wirst nicht daran sterben, das weiß ich.“  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er dann auch darüber nachdenken und seine Schlüsse daraus ziehen, für das nächste Gespräch mit dem Helden.  
Und Fawkes war wirklich immer Harrys Freund gewesen...  
Der junge Mann sah ernst auf die beiden Stäbe, dann ganz plötzlich hielt er sie der Länge nach aneinander und...


	47. Kartoffeln

„Harry“ brüllte die Stimme von Severus voller Entsetzen, der junge Mann sah noch wie sich die zwei Stäbe miteinander verbanden und dann...  
Dieser Schmerz, dieser unsagbare Schmerz!  
Er kam von seinem Rücken her, etwa von der Mitte, und verbreitete sich rasend schnell in seinem ganzen Körper. Als würde etwas dort seine Haut und seine Muskeln förmlich aufreißen.  
Der neue Zauberstab leuchtete in einem warmen blau, diese Wärme erfüllte Harry aber... die Schmerzen vernebelten erst seinen Verstand, er konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien so weh tat es, dann wurde er einfach ohnmächtig...  
Stille hüllte ihn ein, schwarz und warm, nicht einmal bedrückend, einfach nur sich über ihn legend und beschützend...  
„Ich gehe zu zerfetze dieses Portrait in tausend Stücke“ die Stimme seines Liebsten war das Erste was Harry hörte, als er langsam wieder aufwachte. Und irgendwie war es ganz typisch für den Werwolf, dass er so reagierte... egal was Harry widerfahren war, Raphael würde ihn gebührend rächen.  
Wenn es ganz schlimm war, machte er es zusammen mit Fenrir, aber der meldete sich gerade nicht und deswegen handelte es sich wohl um eine eher harmlose Sache. Harry hörte den alten Wolf auch gar nicht knurren, eindeutig war es halb so wild und Raphael machte wieder aus der Ratte einen Hippogreif.  
„Du solltest nicht übereilt handeln, eventuell gefällt es Harry ja und er möchte nicht das du das Portrait zerfetzt. Dann ist er mehr sauer auf dich, als auf den alten Tom. Und solange man den Kerl in seinem Keller lässt, kann er im Grunde nichts anstellen“ überlegte die Stimme von Lucius ernsthaft, nun merkte Harry das er in einem Bett lag und es war eindeutig nicht seines. Kein Wunder, man musste ihn getragen haben und da passte man schlecht auf der engen Treppe.  
Und irgendwie war es ganz gut, dass alle dachten der Held würde noch schlafen. Da konnte er einmal ein paar Sachen hören, die er sonst nicht mitbekam und daraus seine Schlüsse ziehen.  
Es war aber auch süß wie der backende Werwolf sich um seinen Helden sorgte.  
„Aber mir gefällt es nicht“ jaulte Raphael anklagend.  
„Liebst du ihn jetzt weniger“ zischelte Salmissra neugierig.  
„Natürlich nicht, aber muss es mir deswegen gefallen? Außerdem hatte er eindeutig Schmerzen und die Verschmelzung der beiden Zauberstäbe bringt sicher auch nichts Gutes mit sich. Das war Voldemorts Zauberstab, das ist genauso als würde ich Brokkoli in Schokolade eintauchen und dann essen, so etwas kann einfach nicht schmecken.“  
„Und deswegen habe ich den Stab gleich an Mr. Ollivander geschickt, er wird bestimmt bald eine Antwort dazu haben“ versetzte Lucius trocken:  
„Wichtiger ist jetzt erstmal, dass Harry aufwacht. Was sagst du dazu, Severus?“  
„Er ist schon wach“ bestimmte der Professor trocken, natürlich fiel Severus immer sofort auf, wenn Harry wach wurde:  
„Da brauchst du nicht rot zu werden, Raphael, er hat euch schon seit mindestens fünf Minuten zugehört. Seine Lider zucken immer wenn er aufwacht und das es diesmal nicht anders war, sehe ich als ein gutes Zeichen an.“  
Harry fing nun an ernsthaft über seinen Körper nachzudenken, irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl er wäre frisch aus einem Ei geschlüpft. Seine Kleidung fühlte sich auch merkwürdig feucht an, wobei er tatsächlich nur eine weiche Hose und ein altes Shirt trug.  
Beides gehörte ihm und hatte er an diesem Tag eigentlich nicht getragen.  
„Und wieso öffnet er die Augen dann nicht“ wollte Raphael besorgt wissen.  
„Lass ihn sich doch erstmal sammeln“ knurrte Fenrir von irgendwo her und Harrys Hand bewegte sich, anscheinend wollte er tasten wo er sich gerade befand.  
Der Held fühlte sich jedenfalls gerade sehr sicher, seine Freunde waren ja da und passten auf ihn auf, langsam ließ er seine Hand zu seinem Bauch wandern.  
„Dem Baby geht es gut, da hat sich nichts verändert, es wurde wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig durchgeschüttelt. Aber in diesem Monat ist das noch okay, wärst du jetzt in den letzten Wochen, ich hätte ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht den Kaiserschnitt vorzuverlegen“ verkündete Severus ernst:  
„Und bevor du fragst, du bist immer noch ein Mensch, da hat sich ebenfalls nichts verändert. Aber ich glaube ein Werwolf kannst du nicht mehr werden, falls du das für deine Zukunft geplant hast.“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch hielt er die Augen geschlossen.  
„Vielleicht will er noch etwas schlafen“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, aber auch da schüttelte der Held den Kopf, er war nicht mehr müde... was war das?  
Er hatte seine Hand wieder neben sich gelegt, nun aber befand sie sich nicht auf Bettwäsche, sondern auf etwas was sich wie Leder anfühlte.  
Nicht mal Fenrir mochte Lederbettwäsche... auch wenn man so etwas tatsächlich kaufen konnte.  
Harry streichelte darüber, es war feucht und als er es näher berührte... spürte er die Bewegung seiner Finger darauf.  
Es war als wäre dieses Leder ein Teil seines Körpers, das war schon etwas gruselig in diesem ersten Moment.  
Hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht in irgendein Tier verwandelt, andererseits meinte Severus so etwas sei nicht geschehen. Er war immer noch ein Mensch... mit einem merkwürdigen Leder als Körperteil.  
„Er will bestimmt etwas essen“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:  
„Meine speziellen Hähnchenschenkel und dazu ordentliche Kartoffeln, damit kommt er wieder zu Kräften. Komm Annabelle, vertreiben wir die Hauselfen aus der Küche und stellen uns selbst an den Herd.“  
Harry hörte wie die Beiden das Zimmer verließen und kratzte sich über dieses Leder, das kitzelte etwas, er pickte mit dem Fingernagel hinein und es tat leicht weh. Und der Schmerz kam auch sofort, als würde er sich selbst in den kleinen Zeh picken, dieses Leder war eindeutig ein Körperteil von ihm.  
„Tu dir nicht selbst weh, schau dir lieber an was dir Tom verpasst hat. Das selbst sein Bild immer noch eine solche Macht hat... und wahrscheinlich wirst du ihm auch noch dankbar sein“ erklärte Severus ernst und dann spürte Harry wie der Professor sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte:  
„Lass mich noch mal schauen ob alles in Ordnung ist.“  
Er öffnete vorsichtig eines der heldenhaften Augen und leuchtete kurz hinein.  
„Du kannst mich sehen, ich weiß das, die Reaktionen deiner Pupille verraten es mir“ lächelte er sanft und genau deswegen war Harry damals so sehr in den Professor verliebt gewesen:  
Er brauchte nach der Schlacht jemanden der ihre Beziehung wie ein rohes Ei anfasste, der auf seinen Liebsten achtete und sogar für ihn sterben würde.  
Genau so jemand war Severus, wahrscheinlich hatte sich auch Jamie deswegen in ihn verliebt. Jemand dessen Rasse vom Aussterben bedroht war und nicht nur deswegen sein Leben lang taff sein musste, der brauchte einen Mann, der alles gab um diese ganz besondere Liebe zu erhalten.  
Aber Harry hatte sich verändert, er wollte die Hosen anhaben und gleichzeitig sich auch mal fallen lassen können, Raphael war genau der Richtige dafür.  
Severus konnte das Zepter einfach nicht abgeben, der Werwolf hingegen schon.  
Einerseits wollte auch der Bäcker seinen Helden immer beschützen, andererseits aber ließ er ihn auch von einer Riesenrad-Gondel zur anderen springen. Wäre Severus in diesem einen Moment bei Harry gewesen, er hätte selbst versucht da rüber zu springen und das nur um seinen Liebsten zu schützen.  
Dieser eine Moment, damals auf dem Fest, er zeigte wie Raphael war und was Harry zukünftig erwartete... eindeutig hatte er die beste Entscheidung getroffen und würde es niemals bereuen.  
Auch wenn ein großer Teil seines Herzens immer noch Fenrir liebte, doch er war auch schon zufrieden wenn der alte Wolf einfach nur glücklich wurde. Vielleicht zusammen mit Annabelle, die junge Frau war genau das Richtige für Fenrir.  
„Wasser“ brachte er leise hervor und Severus flößte ihm vorsichtig etwas ein, dabei öffnete Harry auch die Augen.  
Auf dem ersten Blick war alles gleich, die Freunde standen, oder saßen, um ihn herum, Raphael wirkte dabei unglücklicher als die Anderen.  
Also war an dem Helden wirklich etwas was dem Werwolf nicht gefiel, doch sie liebten einander und er würde allein schon deswegen darüber hinweg kommen.  
Und sicher fiel Harry auch etwas ein womit er seinen liebsten Bäcker besänftigen konnte.  
Und wenn es ein fetter Braten war, mit ganz viel Speck natürlich.  
Severus stellte das Glas weg und Harry packte das merkwürdige Leder, hob es vorsichtig so hoch, dass er wenigstens einen Teil davon sehen konnte.  
Es war schwarz und noch etwas feucht, sah tatsächlich aus wie dünnes Leder... stabil aber auch etwas durchsichtig.  
„Wir haben dich gewaschen und dir was frisches angezogen“ bemerkte Hermine sachlich:  
„Du warst auch voller Blut, was verständlich ist, bei dem was geschah.“  
„Sieht aus wie Athalus' Flügel“ nuschelte Harry und dann... er hatte Schmerzen am Rücken gehabt und...  
Der junge Mann fuhr schnell und erschrocken auf, dabei breitete er seine Flügel... aus!  
Er breitete tatsächlich seine Flügel aus, und das Amulett war auch weg, normalerweise verschwanden sie doch wenn er es nicht trug!  
Und sie waren feucht, dunkler als die magischen und fühlten sich so an als wären sie ein Teil von ihm.  
Durch den Zauber mussten ihm echte, richtige Flügel gewachsen sein, welche die ihm für immer blieben und die er nicht mehr einfach so verschwinden lassen konnte.  
Dem Helden klappte der Mund langsam auf und... dann kam ihm nur eine einzige Frage in den Sinn:  
„Wie hat man Sex, ohne das sie dabei stören?“

„Tom“ Harry betrat langsam den Keller, welcher mittlerweile fast ganz leer geräumt war, und trug dabei seine neuen Flügel wie einen Umhang.  
Sie waren wie die von Fledermäusen, oder einem Dunkelelfen, und eindeutig neue Körperteile des Helden. Zwar hatte er noch nicht versucht damit zu fliegen, aber sie würden wohl dazu gemacht sein und was den Sex anging... da mussten eindeutig ein paar neue Stellungen her.  
So etwas konnte auch die ganze Sache etwas interessanter machen, wobei er ja nicht behaupten könne, er habe mit Raphael keinen Spaß.  
„Hey“ wedelte der Voldemort im Portrait:  
„Ich wusste nicht was geschieht, es lag wohl am Amulett. Wäre das nicht da gewesen, sicher hätte es etwas anderes bewirkt. Und du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass es dir nicht gefällt.“  
„Es gefällt meinem Freund nicht sonderlich, deswegen bespreche ich so etwas eigentlich immer vorher mit ihm.“  
„Ich wusste doch nicht was geschehen wird, bestrafe mich jetzt nicht, weil er sich beschwert. Außerdem ist es dein Körper und dein Leben, nicht das von deinem windigen Freund.“  
„Mein windiger Freund ist ein ausgewachsener Werwolf, der noch nie den Trank genommen hat, und nahe dran ist dich in der Luft zu zerfetzen... aber es stimmt, ich bin recht angetan von diesen Flügeln. Besonders weil sie in Nemuritor nicht auffallen, da haben alle Bewohner irgend so etwas an sich. Deswegen werde ich dich belohnen und bestrafen“ Harry grinste gefährlich, so sehr das sogar dem Portrait Angst und Bange wurde:  
„Du kommst mit und bleibst hier im Keller, aber Hermine holt gerade deine neue Gesellschaft aus Hogwarts ab.“  
Tom jaulte erschrocken auf, er wusste genau was ihm nun blühte und er heulte noch lauter als Harry grinsend den Keller verließ. Das bedeutete er hatte keinen Scherz gemacht, Lord Voldemort würde zukünftig nicht mehr allein den Keller von Malfoy Manor bewohnen.  
Vor der Tür wartete Raphael, mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt stand er da und betrachtete seinen Liebsten nachdenklich.  
„Mr. Ollivander hat deinen Zauberstab zurückgeschickt, Lucius gibt ihn dir gleich. Der Stab ist okay und wohl nur ein bisschen stärker geworden. Er schrieb, dass er sich nicht darüber wunderte und eigentlich glaubte, dies würde schon in der Schlacht geschehen. Immerhin waren beide Stäbe etwas besonderes und zudem Brüder.“  
„Bist du böse?“  
„Ich bin böse weil du Voldemort, da drinnen, vertraut hast, dass ist das Einzige weswegen ich böse bin. Du bist immer noch ein Mensch, ich kann deinen Sohn immer noch zum Werwolf beißen und dem sind keine Flügel gewachsen. Aber du warst sehr leichtsinnig, es hätte euch Beide töten können.“  
„Ich kenne Tom“ seufzte Harry leise, Raphael hatte ja im gewissen Maße recht, er war zu leichtsinnig gewesen:  
„Ich kenne ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang und er ist auch jetzt immer noch ein Teil von mir. Solange ich Parzel spreche und die Narbe auf der Stirn trage, solange wird er zu mir gehören. Als ich tat was er wollte, habe ich auch ein wenig auf mich gehört und mein Unterbewusstsein war wohl der Meinung, es wäre das Richtige. Außerdem ist er sehr egoistisch, er weiß das er da nicht aus dem Bild heraus kann und versucht das Beste für sich aus der Sache heraus zu holen. Aber damit ist er bei mir an der falschen Adresse, er hasst Dumbledore und der wird sich auf die langen Gespräche mit Tom freuen... in denen Dumbledore selbst redet und Tom nur entsetzt zuhört.“  
„Und du darfst das Portrait einfach so dort weg holen“ staunte Raphael, da kam schon ein wenig Schadenfreude in ihm auf, Tom würde sich schwarz ärgern und das nicht nur einmal.  
„Ich habe ein dauerhaftes Zimmer in Hogwarts und da befindet es sich zusammen mit anderen wichtigen Dingen, die teilweise nicht in falsche Hände kommen dürfen. Mein Tarnumhang zum Beispiel, oder eine besondere Karte von Hogwarts, Dinge die Hermine gut kennt und deswegen kann ich sie hin schicken.  
Es ist immer noch der sicherste Ort, der ganzen magischen Welt... wobei Nemuritor ja auch nicht schlecht ist... aber die Sachen sind dort schon gut aufgehoben. Dumbledore ist auch nicht das einzige Portrait dort, deswegen hatte er immer gute Gesellschaft, ich bin mir sicher... Dumbledore wird es genießen und Tom mich auf ewig verfluchen. Aber er hat auch Glück, im Gegensatz zu ihm kann der alte Dumbledore sein Portrait verlassen und ein anderes aufsuchen. Eventuell hat er ja derweil Mitleid mit Tom und lässt ihn für ein paar Stunden allein.“  
„Und Beide sollen jetzt mit nach Nemuritor kommen“ sie verließen den Gang und machten sich auf den Weg zur Küche hoch.  
„Ja, aber mindestens Tom bleibt für immer im Keller, ich habe ihn auch jahrelang nicht besucht und werde es auch weiterhin nicht tun. Er hat in meinem Leben keinen Platz mehr... ich habe Hunger, ob Fenrir die Hähnchenschenkel schon fertig hat? Stelle dich darauf ein nichts abzubekommen, mein Hunger ist gigantisch.“


	48. Wurzel

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das erlauben kann, Tsun ist auch viel schneller als du und deswegen kannst du nicht neben ihm bleiben. Wobei das dann natürlich an Sinn verlieren würde, er kann dich genauso gut tragen... wird es aber nicht tun, weil du apparieren und dann über den Wald fliegen kannst“ Raphael McQuinn, Bäcker aus Nemuritor und manchmal recht wilder Werwolf, sah seinen Lieblingsheld sehr ernst an.  
Dieser wollte selbstständig nach Hause fliegen, das bedeutete über England, über das Meer, über Deutschland und dann bis nach Rumänien. Eine Strecke für die ein Drache ein paar Minuten brauchte, Harry aber sicher den ganzen Tag.  
„Sonst bist du eigentlich nicht so...“ stellte der junge Mann recht trocken fest.  
„Sonst bist du auch vernünftiger, du musst bedenken das deine Flügel gerade erst ein paar Stunden alt sind. Du fliegst zwar, aber vielleicht erschöpft dich die lange Strecke und dann ist es aus mit dir. Ich will nicht das du irgendwo abstürzt... ich erlaube es wenn dich jemand begleitet, Athalus wäre da wohl der Einzige, Talana ist ja eindeutig noch zu jung für solche stundenlangen Flüge. Und Athalus wird bei seinem Baby bleiben wollen.“  
„Normalerweise lasse ich mir grundsätzlich nichts verbieten“ Harry verzog das Gesicht recht missmutig, die grünen Augen funkelten leicht böse:  
„Aber ich sehe auch das du im gewissen Maß recht hast. Ich werde mir jemanden suchen, der mich begleitet.“  
Der Held ging recht langsam ins Haus, daraus schloss der Bäcker, dass sein Liebster ein wenig Zorn unterdrückte. Wenn der Held wütend war, und diese Emotion nicht raus lassen konnte, dann wurde er langsam und ging weg. Etwas was er wohl von Severus gelernt hatte, der ging genau so langsam jedem Streit aus dem Weg.  
Raphael war ganz froh darüber, er wollte den Helden nicht wirklich anschreien und dann die nächste Nacht auf irgendeinem Sofa verbringen müssen.  
Wenn Harry wirklich jemanden fand, der ihn auf dem Flug begleitete, dann hatte der Bäcker nichts mehr dagegen. Das war sicher und Harry wusste dies.  
Raphael musste eben auf seinen Liebsten aufpassen, besonders weil der immer schwangerer wurde. Irgendwann würde er gar nicht mehr fliegen können, weil die dicke Kugel am Bauch entweder zu schwer oder zu unbequem wurde.  
„...und du kannst den Zauber wirklich“ Lucius kam aus dem Haus, gefolgt von Annabelle, Fenrir und Hermine:  
„Wenn ich Harry wirklich von der Sache abziehe, dann muss das funktionieren. Denn er wird sofort aufhören den Zauber zu lernen, wenn er es nicht mehr muss. Wobei ich auch nicht glaube, dass er schon damit angefangen hat. Das was in letzter Zeit passierte, beschäftigt ihn viel mehr und lenkt ihn ab.“  
Annabelle nickte heftig, zog dann den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen bestimmten Felsen. Der war von Lucius mit dem Verankerungszauber belegt worden, nun aber erhob sich der Stein in die Luft und ein Klacken war zu hören. Sie hatte stumm gezaubert, entweder beherrschte sie diese Kunst schon vorher oder lernte sie seit dem Biss... es war wirklich sehr ernst mit ihr, aber unter ihren neuen Freunden schien sie immer mehr aufzugehen.  
„Wunderbar“ freute sich Lucius:  
„Jetzt probiert es alle.“ Hermine und Fenrir mussten den Zauber vorführen, nun hatten sie alle Vier zusammen und Fenrir ging ins Haus um Harry davon zu berichten.  
Da freute sich der Held sicherlich, er hatte sich schwer mit dem Zauber getan, besonders nachdem er seine Flügel bekam. Dazu wollte er selbst fliegen und das würde länger dauern als der Transport des Hauses.  
Er mochte es definitiv lieber zu fliegen, oder zu schnitzen, als einen trockenen Zauber lernen und dann auch noch apparieren müssen...  
Harry war einfach nicht mehr der große Zauberer der Voldemort vernichtete und das lag eindeutig mehr an seiner neuen Heimat als an allem anderen. Er passte sich an, zauberte nur wenn es notwendig war und integrierte sich so in die Reihen der anderen magischen Wesen, welche keinen Zauberstab nutzten.  
Der backende Werwolf hatte es genauso getan, wenn er zuhause war, zauberte er auch kaum und deswegen sah sein Stab ja auch entsprechend aus. Der neue würde genauso wenig genutzt werden, für was auch, nichts ging über echte, ehrliche Handarbeit.  
Raphael sollte Harry den Flug nach Nemuritor jedenfalls nicht verbieten, allein schon deswegen. Aber es war einfach alles noch zu frisch und Harry flog bisher nur über das Gelände des Manors.  
Wind kam auf, unnatürlicher und starker Wind, Raphael, und die anderen Anwesenden im Garten, sahen nach Oben, entdeckten Tsun, der auf sie zuflog.  
„Pünktlich“ stellte Lucius, beim Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, fest und dann wurde dem landenden Drachen auch schon Platz gemacht. Wie angekündigt würde der Bürgermeister sie abholen und nach Hause bringen, jedenfalls die, welche nicht apparieren konnten und ganz besonders das Baby.  
Langsam verwandelte sich Tsun in seine menschliche Gestalt, wurde von Hermine schnell in Kleidung gezaubert und dann von Salmissra angesprungen. Die schlangenhafte Dame konnte wirklich sehr weit und hoch springen, wenn sie es wollte. Die Ankunft ihres Liebsten war da ein sehr guter Grund um es zu wollen, sie vermisste ihn wirklich sehr.  
„Und, hattet ihr eine gute Zeit“ wollte der Drache wissen, während er seine Liebste fest im Arm hielt.  
Wie gut das er schon die Ringe fertig hatte, Salmissra würde sich bestimmt über einen Antrag freuen und zudem waren die Schmuckstücke dazu einzigartig... es war wirklich schwierig gewesen sie dann zu machen, wenn sie nicht da war und das Ganze dann auch noch vor ihr zu verstecken.  
„Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß und auch einiges an Aufregung. Thirig schläft noch, von der Anstrengung im Loch“ erzählte Lucius:  
„Er wird wohl auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht aufwachen, da müssen wir uns mit dem Transport etwas einfallen lassen.“  
„Das wird kein Problem sein, ich konnte die Appariersperre für die kommenden zwei Tage, von dem Wald und Nemuritor, entfernen“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Eigentlich bin ich nur gekommen um Salmissra und wenn notwendig auch das Baby mitzunehmen. Es hat doch hoffentlich überlebt...“  
Lucius klappte der Mund auf, nickte nur und fing an nachdenklich zu werden.  
Mit der Entfernung der Appariersperre hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet und es eröffnete ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten, nun konnte er mit dem Haus direkt bis zum Bestimmungsort apparieren.  
„Aber keiner von uns hat die Koordinaten von Nemuritor“ erinnerte sich Raphael:  
„Nicht einmal ich, weil die Sperre noch nie weg war, wie hast du das durchgesetzt?“  
„Ich habe gesagt Thirig würde sterben, wenn er schlafend auf meinem Rücken fliegt. Und das stimmt ja auch irgendwie, er könnte runter fallen und dann kann ihn, weil er so schwer ist, keiner der Flieger hier retten. So etwas hat mir schon beim Hinflug einige Sorgen bereitet, wenn die schweren Jungs runter fallen, dann ist es aus. Aber noch einmal werde ich diese Sache nicht bewirken können, die Appariersperre ist wichtig für alle Bewohner von Stadt und Wald. Sie sind aber auch nicht böse, sie meinten nur man müsste es ein wenig wieder gut machen, dass sie zwei Tage ungeschützt seien.“  
„Du konntest also die Appariersperre nur wegnehmen, weil man Angst hatte, das Thirig dabei stirbt...“  
„...Und man dann seine Arbeit machen muss. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich irgendeiner würde wertschätzen was er für uns leistet“ schnaubte Tsun und nun löste sich auch Salmissra von ihm:  
„Wenn er aber erstmal in so einem Haus wohnt, werden sie wahrscheinlich vor Neid erblassen und das ist dann auch richtig so. Ohne ihn hätten wir nichts, wären nur ein mickriges Dorf irgendwo im Wald, seine Ponyfarm macht Nemuritor attraktiv.  
Und seit er den Thestral aufgenommen hat, sieht man auch, dass er sich nicht nur um seine Ponys kümmert. Als ich heim kam hatte ich drei Anfragen von Händlern auf dem Tisch liegen. Die wollen sich in Nemuritor alle niederlassen und ich habe sicher nichts dagegen.  
Und einer davon will mit Thirig ein Geschäft machen, er wird sicher die Arbeit zu schätzen wissen, die unser Freund leistet. Ich hab euch die Koordinaten von Nemuritor mitgemacht... und gleich will ich erstmal den neuen Erdenbewohner sehen. Sie ist sicher sehr süß, so winzig...“  
Tsun verteilte kleine Zettel an alle Zauberer, Harry kam in diesem Moment raus und hatte Sam im Schlepptau, beide wurden nun verwundert von dem Drachen angesehen.  
„Irgendwie sind deine Flügel anders als sonst“ stellte der drachenhafte Bürgermeister fest.  
„Das sind neue“ strahlte der Held und knüpfte sein Hemd auf. Pullover und Shirts waren ihm zu umständlich geworden, in die Hemden konnte er einfach zwei Löcher machen und sie dann, mit Hilfe von Raphael, anziehen. Zuhause würde er sich dann entsprechendes schneidern lassen, das machten auch Athalus und Talana, der Schneider war auf so etwas eingestellt.  
Athalus besaß zum Beispiel Westen die aus zwei Teilen bestanden, zwischen den Flügeln wurden sie zusammen geknüpft. Der Dunkelelf konnte so etwas magisch machen und auch Harry würde dafür einen Zauber finden.  
Tsun musste nun das offene Hemd hinten anheben und konnte so sehen das die Flügel aus dem Rücken des Helden kamen, sie waren Körperteile geworden.  
„Aber du bist kein Dunkelelf, dafür fehlen dir die spitzen Ohren...“  
„Nein, nein, ich bin immer noch ein Mensch. Es war ein Zauber, aber diese recht lange Geschichte erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal... Raphael ich habe jemanden gefunden der mit mir fliegt.“  
Harry zeigte auf Sam und wurde entsprechend verwirrt angesehen.  
„Er sitzt auf meinem Rücken, der wiegt doch nichts und er kann magisch auf meine Gesundheit achten.“  
„Ich habe hier eine Wurzel“ Sam holte das Objekt hervor:  
„Die lege ich in seinen Nacken und wenn es ihm irgendwie schlecht geht, färbt sie sich rot. Dann landen wir sofort.“  
„Hier nehmt diese Koordinaten“ forderte Lucius:  
„Wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr fliegen kannst, dann vielleicht euch noch apparieren und so sicher nach Hause bringen.“  
„Ist das okay“ wollte der Held nun, mit entsprechendem Welpenblick, von seinem Liebsten wissen, der zögerte und schien zu überlegen.  
„Ihr esst ordentlich vorher“ bestimmte Raphael seufzend:  
„Und nehmt euch ein paar belegte Brötchen mit. Ihr zieht euch sehr warm an, ich schneide dir einen dicken Pullover zurecht, Harry. Macht zur Not eine Pause mehr, als zu wenig. Und jetzt will ich sehen wie du Sam tragen willst.“  
Er konnte seinem Liebsten eh nicht verbieten, so bekam er als Dank einen dicken Kuss. Sam kletterte dann auf Harrys Rücken, platzierte sich zwischen den Flügeln und schon waren die Beiden in der Luft.

„Ich denke wir brauchen etwas länger als Tsun“ der Held trug einen dicken Pullover, darunter noch zwei Shirts und hatte sich einen Beutel an den Gürtel gehangen. Darin befanden sich Brötchen und etwas Wasser, ein Portschlüssel nach Nemuritor.  
Den hatte Lucius noch angefertigt, falls die Beiden im absoluten Notfall doch nicht apparieren konnten und schnell heim mussten. Er sorgte sich eben auch und solch einen Portschlüssel konnte sogar der Pan benutzen. Damit rettete er dann wohl auch Harry das Leben, der hasste nämlich Portschlüssel und würde diese Art zu reisen nur im Notfall zulassen.  
„Wahrscheinlich steht das Haus schon und wir warten mit den Essen auf euch“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich, so mochte er Harry am Liebsten sehen, gesund und auf Abenteuer aus.  
Der Flug nach Nemuritor würde wahrscheinlich eins seiner Highlights im Leben sein, man durfte es ihm einfach nicht nehmen.  
„Passt mir auf Thirig auf“ nickte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Und auf Lissa, wer appariert mit ihr?“  
Raphael meldete sich und bekam dafür einen besonders liebevollen Kuss.  
„Das Problem ist, dass sie keinen Korb mehr hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffst, halte sie einfach nicht am Kopf fest“ Harry küsste ihn noch einmal sanft und half dann Sam auf seinen Rücken.  
Selbst der Pan hatte sich warm angezogen, bekam von Severus einen Ledermantel, klein gezaubert und mit Schafsfell gefüttert.  
„Wenn du dich genau an meine vorgegebene Strecke hältst, dürfte nichts schief gehen“ erklärte Tsun noch einmal und zeigte Harry alles auf einer Karte:  
„Ansonsten kannst du sicher auch in jedem magischen Teil nach dem Weg fragen. Du wirst nicht an München vorbei kommen, aber sicherlich an Köln oder Hamburg. Und irgendeiner dort wird auch Englisch sprechen. Solltet ihr über Polen nicht mehr weiter wissen, in der Hauptstadt dort ist genau so ein magischer Teil wie in Moskau. Die sprechen russisch, mindestens, und das beherrscht Sam ein bisschen. Ich sehe also wirklich keine Probleme, habt ihr alles?“  
„Ja, auch die Wurzel“ Sam holte sie hervor, hielt sich aber mit einer Hand aber noch an der Schulter des Helden fest. Erst als dieser mit den Flügeln schlug und dann abhob, konnte der Pan die Wurzel platzieren und sich bequemer hinsetzen. Harry kreiste noch einmal über den Freunden, welche ihnen zu winkten, und dann über dem Anwesen der Malfoys.  
„Wir machen es wie geplant“ nickte Harry, als sie über Hogsmeade waren:  
„Ein Halt in Köln und dann einer in Hamburg, wenn ich richtig gelesen habe dürfte der magische Fischmarkt genau Morgen früh sein und bis dahin können wir in einem Gasthaus übernachten. Ich bin so froh, dass ich bei der Verzauberung des Manors nicht mehr helfen muss... es hat wirklich geholfen Annabelle den Zauber stumm beizubringen.“  
Natürlich hatte er alles geplant, das Schwierigste war mit Annabelle und Fenrir nachts zu üben, der alte Wolf würde aber auch darüber schweigen.  
„Man wird auf uns warten“ überlegte Sam, er hatte diese Bedenken schon einmal geäußert, aber andererseits war er genauso abenteuerlustig wie der Held selbst. Als Harry ihn fragte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür gewesen.  
„Ich schicke ihnen eine Eule, wenn wir Hamburg erreicht haben... vielleicht...“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Wenn ich schon einmal die Chance habe, dann will ich auch unterwegs etwas sehen... Das wird sicher lustig, ich freue mich schon auf den Fisch...“

„Raphael“ Severus holte ein buntes Prospekt hervor, als sie das Haus betraten. Sie mussten noch einiges zusammen packen, bevor sie es aus der Verankerung lösen konnten und dann verkleinerten.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich glaube wir werden heute Harry nicht mehr wieder sehen“ er hielt dem Werwolf die Werbung vom magischen Teil Hamburgs hin:  
„Morgen ist dieser Fischmarkt und ich denke, das war der wirkliche Grund für den Flug. Den Zettel habe ich im Wohnzimmer, in einer Sofaritze gefunden, als ich dieses klein zaubern wollte. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich das Ding heimlich in Hogsmeade oder der Winkelgasse besorgt.“  
Der Bäcker sah sehr entsetzt darauf, tatsächlich, am nächsten Tag war Fischmarkt in Hamburg und Thirig hatte ihnen ja auch schon davon erzählt.  
„Dieser...“ knurrte der Werwolf verzweifelt:  
„Anstatt das er mir einfach die Wahrheit sagt... wieso habe ich mich noch einmal in ihn verliebt? Wieso macht er so etwas mit mir?“  
„Weil er nicht will, dass du dich um ihn sorgst. Ich hoffe nur er bringt ordentlich Fisch mit, Jamie liebt besonders geräucherten Aal.“  
Severus ging weg und Raphael vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in seinen Händen, dieser Kerl machte ihn wahnsinnig, einfach nur irre!  
Aber das war es eigentlich auch was der Werwolf so sehr an dem jungen Mann liebte...  
„Ich mag Lachs, hoffentlich bringt er Lachs mit“ seufzte er und half dann den Anderen dabei die Sachen zusammen zu packen.


	49. Kerze

„Hier muss es sein, einen anderen Friedhof gibt es hier in der Gegend jedenfalls nicht“ Harry landete auf einem alten, versteckten Friedhof und Sam rutschte von seinem Rücken herunter.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht“ erklärte der Pan ernst, er war recht still gewesen und wollte nun dem Helden seine Gedanken präsentieren:  
„Raphael wird sauer sein, da du ihm nicht gesagt hast, was du planst. Erst wird er sich sorgen, dass du nicht auftauchst und dann wird er böse sein. Ich möchte dann nicht in deiner Haut stecken und ich will jetzt auch nicht in seiner sein.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, das konnte tatsächlich passieren und entsprechend falsch hatte er seinem Freund gegenüber gehandelt.  
„Ich hätte ihn einweihen müssen, aber andererseits... mich reizt es ziemlich ihm auch mal was zu verheimlichen...“  
„Er sorgt sich“ sie fingen an die Grabsteine abzusuchen, Harry achtete dabei, dass kein Muggel sie entdeckte. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem gewesen, wenn der Held keine Flügel hätte und Sam keine Ziegenbeine. Kein Muggel würde damit klar kommen, solche Gestalten zu sehen und dann war auch sicher schnell die Polizei da.  
Besser war also, sie fanden schnell das was sie suchten, um dann zu verschwinden.  
Sie suchten in Köln den Eingang zum magischen Teil, welcher sich unter dem Kölner Dom befand und angeblich einer der Ältesten der Welt war. Da gab es sicher einiges an alten Gebäuden zu sehen, Steintafeln und antike Gegenstände, wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch ein Museum.  
Harry hätte auch gerne die Kathedrale selbst besucht, aber mit den Flügeln ging das definitiv nicht... gerade wurmte ihn das schon, aber wenn er wieder in Nemuritor war, würde er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. Es gab, dank dieser Flügel eben, nun viele andere Dinge die er sehen konnte und das nicht nur in Rumänien.  
„Ich weiß“ seufzte der junge Mann:  
„Er sorgt sich immer und viel, und meist auch zu recht... Ich sollte ihm dankbar sein, dass er mich solche Dinge überhaupt tun lässt. Aber ich höre auch auf ihn, denn normalerweise hätte ich dich nicht mitgenommen. Es ist nicht schlecht Gesellschaft zu haben, aber du warst anfangs nicht mit eingeplant. Und Athalus hätte ich nicht mit hierher nehmen können, oder Talana. Besonders Athalus wäre viel lieber sofort zu seiner Familie geflogen, was auch sein gutes Recht ist.“  
„Hier ist der Eingang“ Sam zeigte darauf und schon öffnete Harry den Grabstein, eine recht sichere Treppe, aber sehr lange, führte in den Untergrund:  
„Du solltest schon von hier aus eine Eule an Raphael schicken, mit einem Brief in dem du dich entschuldigst. Eventuell fängt er an eure Beziehung zu überdenken, du tanzt ihm ordentlich auf der Nase herum und das hat nichts mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun.“  
„Wie sieht es mit deinen Beziehungen aus?“  
„Ich war verheiratet“ seufzte Sam:  
„Eine wirklich wunderschöne, liebe Waldnymphe. Aber sie wollte immer in den Wald zurück und ich kenne das Leben dort nicht. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen auf einem Baum zu wohnen und nur von Waldkräutern zu leben. Wir haben uns nach drei Jahren scheiden gelassen und seit dem gab es auch kein Wiedersehen mehr, ich vermisse sie derweil und es ist sehr schwer sich neu zu verlieben. Aber ich bin noch jung, irgendwann kommt noch mal jemand für mich.“  
Sie erreichten eine hölzerne Tür, nachdem sie recht lange nach Unten gegangen waren, als Harry diese dann öffnete, tat sich vor ihm eine riesige Höhle auf.  
Und in dieser Höhle befand sich eine ganze magische Stadt. Die größten Häuser gingen teilweise bis zur Decke hoch, es gab eine Einkaufsstraße und mehrere Gassen, Wohnhäuser reihten sich eng an diverse Läden.  
„Wow“ staunte Sam:  
„Das ist... imposant, und ich dachte die Winkelgasse wäre das Maß aller Dinge. Aber das ist noch einmal etwas mehr besonders, wir sind tatsächlich unter dieser Kirche.“  
„Ich bin ebenfalls sehr beeindruckt“ gab Harry zu, meinte aber nicht die magische Stadt an sich, sondern deren Bewohner. Keiner der Anwesenden trug die typische magische Kleidung, stattdessen Jeans, Hemden und Pullover. Und sie waren alle so deutsch wie man sie sich vorstellte, mit großen Bärten und stämmigen Körperbau, meistens aber muskulös statt mollig. Harry zeigte sich recht begeistert von dem Anblick einiger Herren. Es war auch nicht wirklich kalt in dieser Höhle, diverse magische Lichter sorgten für ein heimeliges Gefühl und wie es aussah, simulierte man damit auch die Tageszeiten.  
Kein Wunder also, dass sich niemand in irgendwelche Mäntel und Umhänge wickelte.  
„Aber das man in einer Höhle wohnen kann...“  
„Fenrir würde es lieben“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Raphael nicht?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß aber das Fenrir runde Räume mag und sich in Höhlen wohl fühlt. Meinst du ich soll wirklich gleich eine Eule an Raphael schicken?“  
Harry hatte die Poststelle schon entdeckt, zögerte aber noch und er wusste noch nicht mal wieso. Sie waren ja auch noch nicht so lange weg, sicher ahnte der Bäcker noch nicht mal, dass er seinen Liebsten erst am nächsten Tag sehen würde... und nicht wie erwartet schon am Abend.  
„Allein weil du danach fragst, Fenrir besser kennst als deinen Freund und gerade ein paar Zauberern hier auf den Hintern schaust... solltest du vielleicht eure Beziehung überdenken. Ihr seid schon recht lang zusammen und trotzdem weißt du noch nicht ob Raphael runde Räume mag oder nicht.“  
„Ich kenne Fenrir besser, weil ich ihn wesentlich länger kenne und ich bin schwul, hier laufen lauter starke, deutsche Zauberer rum... ich wäre blind wenn ich das nicht bemerken würde. Und sie tragen alle enge Jeans... eindeutig beweist man hier guten Geschmack.“  
„Und wieso stürmst du nicht gleich in die Poststelle um deinem Liebsten eine Entschuldigung zu schicken?“  
„Ich sollte das tun, oder?“  
„Ja solltest du, er würde sich so etwas von dir wünschen. Ich glaube er ist nicht der richtige Mann für dich, das war er schon vor unserer Reise nach England nicht. Du brauchst jemanden der dich in Zaum hält, der dir auch mal was verbietet, und das mit Nachdruck. So manch anderer hätte es dir nicht erlaubt von England nach Rumänien zu fliegen, auch nicht mit Gesellschaft.  
Und er braucht jemanden der sofort auf ihn hört und nicht auf Abenteuer aus ist. Jemand der ihm Morgens früh um vier den Speck zum Frühstück brät und ihm ein belegtes Sandwich in den Laden bringt. Jemand der zuhause bei den Kindern bleibt und nicht hochschwanger von England nach Rumänien fliegen will.“  
„Ich bin nicht hochschwanger.“  
„Sechster Monat ist hochschwanger“ schnappte Sam trocken:  
„Ich meine das nicht böse, aber du hast dich genauso für den falschen Mann entschieden wie Raphael. Schick ihm eine Eule, er wird sicher schon erfahren haben, dass du heute Abend nicht zuhause bist.“  
„Ich liebe ihn“ schmollte Harry und betrat die Poststelle, holte sich Papier und Feder von einem Tisch.  
„Und er dich wahrscheinlich auch, aber irgendwann wird euer beider Geduld erschöpft sein und dann trennt ihr euch im Streit. Das solltest du vermeiden, deswegen ändere dich für ihn oder trenne dich in Freundschaft.“  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, jetzt schreibe ich ihm erstmal etwas was ihn beruhigt“ Harry atmete tief durch und machte sich dann daran die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ein Entschuldigungsbrief von Harry, er hat wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen“ Raphael war mittlerweile in Nemuritor eingetroffen und auch das Haus stand schon an seinem vorgesehenen Platz. Nun fingen sie an alles einzuräumen, gerade als der Werwolf sich um das Wohnzimmer kümmern wollte, kam die Eule des Helden.  
„Aber...“ Severus half ihm dabei, der Bäcker wollte am nächsten Morgen schon wieder arbeiten und deswegen sollte wenigstens das Wichtigste bis dahin fertig sein. Das galt auch für Jamie und Melina, Salmissra musste wieder unterrichten und Tsun seiner Arbeit als Bürgermeister nachgehen.  
Wobei es bei diesem aussah als würde er tatsächlich an den Rücktritt denken, ein Goldschmied wurde immer notwendiger und zudem warf Lucius seine geistige Angel schon nach dem Posten aus.  
Der Malfoy wollte Nemuritor viel Gutes tun, dafür musste er aber Freiheiten haben und auch auf die Gemeindekasse zugreifen können.  
„Es klingt nicht wirklich danach, als hätte er es mit sehr viel Liebe geschrieben“ seufzte Raphael und setzte sich mit dem Schreiben auf das Sofa:  
„Eher danach als hätte Sam ihn dazu gezwungen diese Entschuldigung abzuschicken... ob Harry mich wirklich liebt?“  
„Wahrscheinlich, irgendwie jedenfalls“ Severus setzte sich ebenfalls hin und zauberte eine Zigarre herbei, zündete sie sich an:  
„Aber du weißt, er liebt eigentlich Fenrir und das abgöttisch. Er hat dich nur genommen, weil du ihm ähnlich bist. Dafür hättest du noch nicht mal ein Werwolf sein müssen, Harry liebt sicher nicht das an Fenrir, es ist auch eine Sache des Charakters und Aussehens. Fenrir vermittelt ihm ein Gefühl von absoluter Sicherheit.“  
„Der alte Wolf hat Harry einfach auch besser im Griff. Immer wenn Fenrir irgendwas verlangt, befiehlt oder verbietet, dann hört Harry sofort auf ihn.“  
„Harry hat auch auf mich gehört, aber ich bin auch sein alter Lehrer, ich muss nur einen ganz bestimmten Blick aufsetzen und schon tanzt er nach meiner Pfeife. Dir tanzt er eher auf der Nase herum und das liegt nicht an seinen Hormonen... ihr seid auch viel zu schnell zusammen gekommen. Die letzte Zeit hat gezeigt, ihr passt eigentlich gar nicht zusammen. Harry kann nicht zu dir aufsehen, dich nicht bewundern, wie er es zum Beispiel bei Fenrir tut.“  
„Ich habe mich bemüht.“  
„Und sicher hat er das auch irgendwo gesehen, aber er liebt dich nicht genug um auch darauf zu reagieren. Du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, seit dem Ende der Schlacht ist Harry recht egoistisch geworden.  
Etwas was er sich davor nicht erlauben durfte und nun gehört es auch zu seinem Charakter, es macht ihn aber nicht weniger liebenswürdig. Früher war er nicht selbstbewusst genug um auch einmal etwas für sich persönlich einzufordern, dies kann er nun.  
Und er braucht jemanden der ihm auch mal was mit Nachdruck verbietet, du hättest von Anfang an sagen müssen das dir ein fliegender Harry nicht passt. Egal ob Dunkelelf, magisch oder plötzlich gewachsen, du kannst die Flügel doch nicht leiden.“  
„Ich will einen süßen Menschen der mir morgens um vier den Speck brät, nicht einen der mir mit seiner schwangeren Kugel dauernd davon fliegt“ gab Raphael zu:  
„Aber ich liebe ihn, wirklich.“  
Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte er sich aber auch noch darüber geärgert, dass Harry solche Sachen mit ihm machte, ihn nicht in seine Pläne einweihte. Er wollte in Wirklichkeit keinen Lachs haben, lieber wäre ihm der Held kam sofort nach Hause und damit wieder in seine Obhut.  
„Als Harry und ich damals unsere Beziehung anfingen haben wir etwas ausgemacht... wenn einer von uns merkt, dass es nicht klappt, schickt er ihm einen Brief mit einer gemalten Kerze.  
Es muss keine hübsche sein, einfach nur eine Kerze. Das bedeutet wir vergessen einfach das wir je etwas miteinander hatten, legen das zu den Akten und sind einfach nur Freunde. Ich habe ihm diese Kerze gemalt als er schon bei mir ausgezogen war, damit war auch der Streit vergessen und wir haben nie wieder wirklich ernsthaft darüber gesprochen. Wenn du ihm die Kerze malst und jetzt schickst, wird er nach Hause kommen und nicht mehr mit dir darüber reden.“  
„Du siehst keine gemeinsame Zukunft für uns?“  
„Harry wollte mich sofort heiraten, er wollte auch Draco am Liebsten sofort heiraten... wann will er dich heiraten?“  
„In ein paar Jahren, meinte er einmal... wenn sein Sohn zur Grundschule geht.“  
„Harry war mit Draco kein ganzes Jahr zusammen, da sprach er schon von einer Hochzeit... Denk drüber nach.“

„Er hat mir eine Kerze gemalt“ Harry und Sam saßen in einem der vielen Restaurants, des magischen Köln und in einer Stunde würden sie sich auf den Weg nach Hamburg machen.  
Die Deutschen waren wirklich sehr herzlich, keiner schaute sie verwirrt oder erstaunt an, keiner sagte etwas dazu das sie anders waren. Nur dummerweise verstand kaum einer Englisch und die Beiden sprachen kein Wort Deutsch.  
Es war eine Hürde, aber führte auch zu lustigen Situationen.  
„Was bedeutet das“ wollte der Pan kauend wissen.  
„Das ist das Zeichen was ich mit Severus ausgemacht habe, wenn wir merken das unsere Beziehung nicht klappt. Er schickte mir so eine Kerze nachdem wir uns trennten, damit war die Beziehung und der Streit vergessen. Wir waren wieder einfach nur Freunde... Raphael muss mit Severus geredet haben, so wie ich mit dir. Er ist wohl auch der Meinung, dass wir genug versucht haben und jetzt mit dem Ergebnis leben müssen.“  
„Und wie reagierst du jetzt?“  
„Ich habe die Kerze erhalten, die Beziehung ist beendet... schade ist es schon, aber wir hätten es wohl nicht retten können und ich bin einmal wieder schuld daran. Bei Severus war ich auch schuld, ich brauche wirklich jemanden den ich wirklich lieben kann und der auch mit mir klar kommt.“  
„So wie Fenrir?“  
„Fenrir liebt mich nicht, er kommt mit mir klar, aber lieben tut er mich nicht. Ich bin ihm zu jung und zu wild, er denkt an sein Alter und da kann er mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr ertragen.  
Er will jemanden der ihn jetzt bewundert und liebt, später seinen Fleischbrei kocht und die Schnabeltasse reicht. Annabelle passt wunderbar zu ihm, ich hoffe sie kommen zusammen... dann wenn sie wieder okay ist und er sie nicht mehr aufpäppeln muss. Mit ihr wird er glücklich, sie himmelt ihn an und ist sicher auch bereit später einmal seinen Fleischbrei zu kochen. Jetzt fange ich an meine vorherigen Beziehungen zu bedauern, ich hätte mich nicht von Severus trennen dürfen und auch das mit Draco...“  
„Draco ist schuld, eindeutig, da gibt es nichts dran zu rütteln und Severus ist jetzt mit Jamie glücklich. Er liebt dich definitiv nicht mehr, er liebt sein Kätzchen“ Sam spülte mit gutem, deutschen Bier nach:  
„Aber hey, du kannst jetzt sorglos den Zauberern hier auf den Hintern schauen. Irgendwann findest du schon was passendes, einen Fenrir in jung und mit genug Geduld... und genug Kraft um dich in Zaum zu halten. Komm wir kaufen Raphael deutsche Schokolade, das tröstet ihn sicherlich.“  
„Wenn ich einem Werwolf Schokolade kaufe, dann muss ich sie auch den anderen Beiden besorgen... beeilen wir uns, ich will noch ein paar Stunden in Hamburg schlafen, bevor wir uns auf den Fischmarkt begeben.“  
„Bist du traurig“ sie bezahlten und standen auf, verließen das Restaurant recht nachdenklich.  
„Ich wünsche mir jemanden der mich tröstet, Raphaels Anblick allein hat mich schon sehr, nach der Sache mit Draco, getröstet... aber jetzt scheint niemand da zu sein, für den ich mich begeistern möchte. Das ist schade, ich hatte auch nach Severus schnell jemanden gefunden, der mich darüber hinweg tröstet.“  
„Fenrir?“  
„Ja, auch wenn wir nicht zusammen kamen, so war seine Anwesenheit schon sehr tröstend. Und dadurch war ich auch schnell offen für eine neue Beziehung.“  
„Ich denke diesmal solltest du es anders machen. Du solltest leiden und dich in deinem Zimmer verkriechen, Schokolade futtern und über den Erinnerungen an die Beziehung, mit ihm, heulen. Dann wird deine nächste Beziehung auch deine letzte sein, denn dann weißt du wie es wirklich nach einer Trennung läuft und gibt’s dir das nächste Mal mehr Mühe.  
Du hattest gar keine Angst davor, dass er dich vielleicht verlässt, weil du noch nie darunter gelitten hast.  
Gleich nach Severus hast du Fenrir kennengelernt und gleich nach Draco hast du Raphael kennengelernt. Wir werden jetzt Schokolade kaufen, nach Hamburg fliegen, schlafen und dann zum Fischmarkt gehen und dann nach Hause fliegen. Oder besser, wir apparieren nach Hause. Dort wirst du dich in deinem Zimmer verkriechen und ordentlich trauern. Und damit Raphael sich keine Vorwürfe macht, rede ich noch mal mit ihm.“  
„Das sind aber keine schönen Aussichten, doch wahrscheinlich hast du auch diesmal recht.“  
„Und wie ich das habe, glaub mir, danach wirst du dich viel besser fühlen. Hier, das Süßigkeitengeschäft... hoffentlich spricht hier einer Englisch, ich will nicht noch einmal Schnitzel statt Gemüseauflauf bekommen.“


	50. Aale

„HALT“ der Alptraum aller Verbrecher, eine Aurorin mit Muskeln größer als die von Fenrir, hielt den Helden und seine Begleitung am Eingang zum magischen Hamburg auf:  
„Wir haben heute Fischmarkt, nicht nur Touristen kommen hierher, sondern auch ganz viele Taschendiebe. Ihre Registrierungskarten bitte!“  
Die Frau wurde von den Beiden fragend angesehen, sie hatten nur „Halt“ verstanden und danach nichts mehr.  
Wie peinlich irgendwie, sie besorgten sich noch nicht mal ein Wörterbuch und standen schon seit Köln immer wieder ganz dumm da.  
„Touristen, das ist schon fast eindeutig... Die Registrierungskarten will ich trotzdem sehen“ stellte sie dann auf Englisch fest und Sam zog das Objekt hervor. Er hatte eine und wusste was die Aurorin von ihm wollte, aber Harry besaß so etwas natürlich nicht. Trotzdem erkannte er gleich was sie meinte, damit wies sich ein magisches Wesen aus und zeigte, dass es nicht illegal unter Menschen lebte.  
In Nemuritor besaßen alle eine, sogar die Zentauren, Fenrir bekam seine noch extra von Tsun ausgestellt.  
Doch Menschen wiesen sich grundsätzlich anders aus, ihre „Registrierung“ befand sich sozusagen im Zauberstab.  
„Ich bin ein Mensch“ verkündete der Held, während die Frau auf Sams Karte zauberte, diese als echt und legal erkannte.  
„Und ich heiße Harry Potter und habe Voldemort vernichtet“ war die sarkastische Antwort, Harry musste grinsen und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab hin.  
Verwirrt sah sie erst darauf und machte dann einen Erkennungszauber, ganz langsam klappte ihr der Mund auf, damit hatte sie natürlich nicht gerechnet. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und strich Harrys Haare zur Seite, da war tatsächlich noch die Narbe!  
Nun war ihr sarkastischer Spruch einfach nur noch peinlich.  
„Herr Potter“ staunte sie auf deutsch, auf einem Zauberstab konnte man den Namen nicht ändern und natürlich wusste sie wer da vor ihr stand:  
„Es tut mir natürlich leid...“ brachte sie entsetzt hervor, wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Es tut mir leid“ erklärte sie noch einmal auf Englisch.  
„Nicht schlimm, ich kann das verstehen“ nickte Harry ihr beruhigend zu:  
„Die Flügel habe ich auch noch nicht so lange und deswegen konnte ich mir so etwas schon denken. Ich bin deswegen nicht böse und sehe es fast als Kompliment an für ein magisches Wesen gehalten zu werden.  
Es ist doch okay wenn besonders Sam hier mit mir den Besuch auf den Fischmarkt genießt?“  
Es konnte sein das magische Wesen aus einem Grund nicht erwünscht waren, deswegen sollte er sich entsprechend bei der Aurorin absichern.  
Sie zeigte sich nun recht nett und sanft, sicherlich hatte sie einen Mann der noch stärker und dominanter war... oder jemanden der auf dominante und starke Frauen stand.  
Jeder Topf bekam seinen eigenen Deckel, das sagten die Muggel gerne und es lag viel Wahrheit darin.  
„Es wird gegen Mittag sehr voll und er ist sehr klein, sonst aber sehe ich keine Probleme. Schauen sie einfach, dass er nicht verloren geht. Sollte es doch passieren, wir haben ein Aurorenzelt auf dem Platz. Kommen sie dann einfach dorthin und wir suchen ihn von dort aus. Es lohnt sich auch nicht einen Treffpunkt auszumachen, die Stände wechseln derweil den Standort und im Gedränge findet man auch nicht immer den Weg. Sie Mr. Potter aber können über den Menschen hinweg fliegen und so das Zelt erreichen.“  
„Danke“ Harry nickte ihr zu und dann wurden sie auch auf den Platz gelassen. Es war früher Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade erst auf, aber trotzdem waren schon etliche Leute da und die Verkäufer priesen ihre Waren an. Das war wohl erstmal nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, richtig voll wurde es wenn auch die letzten Besucher den Weg aus den Federn gefunden hatten.  
Es gab nicht nur Fisch, nein auch Pflanzen, Obst und Fleischwaren, Harry beschloss von fast jedem Stand etwas zu kaufen und das dann gleich nach Hause zu zaubern.  
Und die Verkäufer... sie waren nicht nur laut, sondern auch allesamt groß und bullig. Ein Anblick der Harry teilweise recht gut gefiel, allein der Blumenverkäufer war schon ein näheres Betrachten wert. Diese grüne Schürze, über dem schwarzen, hautengen Shirt, stand ihm wirklich gut.  
„Magische Gummibäume“ brüllte er und hielt eine der schweren Pflanzen mit nur einer Hand hoch, wedelte damit herum:  
„Heute nur zehn Galleonen! Diese Bäume überleben sie und ihre Enkel!“  
„Davon hätte ich gerne ein paar Samen“ stellte Sam fest, der natürlich auch an sein Geschäft dachte:  
„Aber ich glaube er möchte lieber ausgewachsene Pflanzen los werden.“  
„Wieso fragst du ihn nicht“ schlug Harry vor und wurde entsetzt angesehen.  
„Er ist zwei Meter groß und das zehnfache von mir. Vielleicht versteht er auch kein Englisch“ ächzte der Pan und wurde im nächsten Moment, vom Helden, auf den Stand gehoben.  
„Frag ihn, Fenrir ist auch zwei Meter groß und das zehnfache von dir, sicher ist der Mann ein ganz lieber Kerl und versteht dich auch.“  
„Was kommt da denn auf meinen Wagen“ donnerte der Verkäufer dem kleinen Pan entgegen und dieser erstarrte förmlich vor Angst:  
„Willst was kaufen? Hey Leute, ein Pan will sogar bei mir kaufen, das zeugt doch von meiner guten Ware..!“ Und schon wurde der Stand von sehr vielen Leuten belagert, Harry musste ebenfalls hochklettern um nicht zu sehr gequetscht zu werden.  
„Das wird das Geschäft meines Lebens, los Jungs, wenn ihr mithelft bekommt ihr was gratis!“  
„Wir verstehen dich nicht“ verkündete Harry auf Englisch.  
„Helft mit, dann gibt’s was gratis“ donnerte der Verkäufer auf Englisch zurück, schon bewegte sich der erstarrte Sam und half mit die Pflanzen zu verkaufen. Harry wirkte anfangs ein wenig unschlüssig, dann aber gab er den beiden Floristen die Pflanzen an.  
Zwanzig Minuten später waren nur noch ein paar Fleischfresser da und der gute Mann konnte seinen Stand für diesen Tag dicht machen.  
„Es ist nichts mehr da“ stellte Harry fest und wischte sich den Schweiß ab:  
„Wo ist die Belohnung...?“  
„Hier ein paar Fleischfresser, könnt ihr gerne gratis mitnehmen“ brummte der Florist und zeigte auf die entsprechenden Pflanzen.  
„Ich hätte lieber Samen von den Gummibäumen“ forderte Sam, der inzwischen seinen Mut wieder gefunden hatte:  
„Die Fleischfresser verkaufe ich selbst.“  
„Konkurrenz“ schimpfte der Mann sofort.  
„In Rumänien!“  
„Keine Konkurrenz! Hab keine Samen da, gib mir deine Adresse, vielleicht können wir ein Geschäft machen. Die Gummibäume sind mein Hauptgeschäft, habe auch welche die die Farben je nach Wetter wechseln oder schnurren wenn der Besitzer sie streichelt.“  
„Es geht aber nur ein Eulengeschäft, da man nach Nemuritor nicht apparieren kann und keine Menschen mehr dorthin kommen dürfen“ Sam schrieb schnell seine Adresse auf und kletterte dann mit Harry von dem Stand runter.  
„Werde mich daran halten, amüsiert euch noch gut“ der Mann winkte ihnen zu und die Beiden gingen weiter über den Fischmarkt, tatsächlich wurde es langsam immer voller und Harry hob sich seinen Freund auf die Schultern.  
„So gehst du mir wirklich nicht verloren“ bestimmte er, wickelte sich die Flügel eng um den Körper.  
„Und ich sehe alles sehr gut, da ist ein Aalverkäufer, er schmeißt geräucherte Stücke in die Menge“ Sam zeigte zur rechten Seite und Harry ging dorthin, der Pan fing daraufhin ein Stück für den Helden, das natürlich fantastisch schmeckte.  
„Da schummelt einer“ der Aalverkäufer trug nur ein weißes Shirt, eine weiße Hose und eine beschmierte Schürze. Seine Muskeln zeigten ein Leben auf Schiffen an, das lange dunkelblonde Haar hatte er in ein Netz gewickelt. So etwas gefiel nicht nur dem Helden, sondern auch einigen Damen die sicher nicht wegen dem Fisch kamen.  
Und natürlich verstanden Harry und Sam kein Wort.  
„Für unseren nächsten Besuch lerne ich vorher Deutsch“ bestimmte der Held ernst und Sam nickte heftig.  
„Wir sprechen nur Englisch“ rief Harry dem Mann entgegen.  
„Ihr schummelt“ kam auf Englisch zurück.  
„Er sitzt nur da, damit ich ihn im Gedränge nicht verliere.“  
„Trotzdem müsst ihr jetzt Aal bei mir kaufen, weil er für dich ein Stück gefangen hat und du es nicht selber gemacht hast.“  
„Wir hätten sowieso etwas gekauft“ lachte Harry und schob sich durch die anwesenden Kunden, hob Sam auf den Stand und reichte ihm das Geld nach:  
„Wir nehmen zehn Aale.“  
„Zehn“ staunte der Mann.  
„Wir sind viele Leute und fast alle mögen Fisch“ nickte der Held, besonders Lucius würde die gute Qualität sehr zu schätzen wissen. Für Sam und Gvenlyn war das nichts, als Vegetarier aßen sie keinerlei Tiere, aber der Rest... sogar Fenrir... würde sich bestimmt freuen.  
„Dann gebe ich euch ein paar besonders fette“ freute sich der Mann und stellte den Beutel zusammen:  
„Touristen kaufen normalerweise nicht soviel, sie wollen nicht alles im Hotel lagern, oder nach Hause kommen um es dann verfault vorzufinden... starrst du mir auf die Brust, Junge?“  
„Ich bin über zwanzig und ich darf starren“ schnaubte Harry mit roten Wangen.  
„Meine Frau wird das aber nicht so gerne sehen und sie ist nur kurz weg um Fischbrötchen, zum Frühstück, zu holen“ lachte der Mann fröhlich und übergab den Beutel direkt an Harry, der zauberte ihn sofort nach Nemuritor und hoffte inständig, dass dieser auch ordentlich ankam...

„WAS IST DAS“ Fenrir fuhr erschrocken von seinem Sessel auf, als ein Beutel mit zehn geräucherten Aalen vor ihm erschien. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und entsprechend hörte man ihn brüllen.  
Sofort waren Lucius und Melina da, um den alten Wolf eventuell zu retten, fanden aber auch nur den Fisch vor.  
„Den hat sicher Harry geschickt“ stellte der Malfoy ernst fest.  
„Ins Wohnzimmer“ schimpfte Fenrir entsetzt.  
„Er ist in Hamburg und er weiß nicht wie das Manor steht, er hat es einfach auf diesen Platz geschickt und wahrscheinlich dann nur noch gehofft, dass es richtig ankommt. Ich hole einen Korb, denn unser Lieblingsheld wird diesen Platz sicher noch einmal nehmen“ Melina ging los und Fenrir erntete ein breites Grinsen von Lucius.  
„Wieso grinst du so“ schimpfte der Werwolf böse.  
„Du hast dich so erschrocken, dein Brüllen war im ganzen Haus zu hören.“  
„Pah“ Fenrir wurde rot bis zum Hals runter und verzog sich dann ganz schnell... würde aber sicher wiederkommen um eventuell noch ankommendes Essen zu empfangen.

„Dir gefallen große, dreckige Männer mit ordentlich Kraft in den Armen“ stellte Sam ernst fest, als Harry einmal wieder einem Fischverkäufer hinterher schaute:  
„Dafür muss derjenige noch nicht mal ein Werwolf sein.“  
„Der Kerl mit der Pferdewurst war ein Werwolf“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und er konnte bei mir gar nicht ankommen.“  
„Weil er kleiner als du war, so etwas könnte bei mir auch nicht landen, egal ob Männlein oder Weiblein. Deswegen hatte ich auch eine Waldnymphe als Frau, ich steh drauf wenn sie größer sind als ich. Deswegen verstehe ich deine Vorliebe irgendwie. Aber du solltest dich wirklich nicht gleich einem Neuen in die Arme werfen, das geht nur wieder schlecht für dich... und ihn... aus.“  
„Ich gucke nur“ seufzte der Held:  
„Bist du meine Anstandsdame geworden?“  
„Heute ja“ nickte der Pan, welcher auf Harrys Schultern saß, heftig:  
„Schau da ist ein Früchtestand, ich habe Hunger auf ein paar Äpfel und Bananen.“  
„Ich nicht, aber wir gehen trotzdem hin“ bestimmte der Held leicht schmollend und genau diesen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte er auch dem Obstverkäufer.  
„Du bist ja süß“ polterte der Mann auf Englisch und wurde verwirrt angesehen, eigentlich wurden sie bisher immer auf Deutsch begrüßt:  
„Eure Anwesenheit hat sich recht schnell rum gesprochen und ich hatte schon gehofft, dass ihr hierher kommt. Einige Damen erzählten schon davon wie süß ihr angeblich seid, sie hatten recht...  
Ich habe gute Preise, zwanzig Äpfel sind günstiger als zehn Äpfel und zwölf Bananen gibt’s zum Preis von zehn.“  
„Können wir probieren“ wollte Harry ernst wissen und kletterte mit Sam zusammen auf den Stand hoch. Normalerweise blieben die Kunden davor stehen, aber Sam war einfach zu klein und Harry wollte auf ihn auch etwas achten. Sicherlich konnte sich der Pan selbst verteidigen, aber was machte er, wenn so ein riesiger Kerl ihn packte?  
Sam hatte Angst und erstarrte schnell, da war es besser wenn Harry da war um schnell einzugreifen.  
Sie bekamen Apfelstücke gereicht, kauten mit eiserner Miene und probierten als wäre es ein teurer Wein.  
„Die Grünen“ freute sich Sam und Harry kaufte zwanzig davon, einen behielt Sam, die anderen wanderten ins Manor, dann kaufte er auch noch zwölf Bananen und sechs Schalen mit Erdbeeren.  
„Ihr scheint eine ganze Kompanie zu versorgen“ freute sich der Obstverkäufer, über das gute Geschäft.  
„So kann man es tatsächlich nennen, es sind ein paar Werwölfe dabei und besonders einer davon kann Erdbeeren innerhalb von Sekunden mit Schokolade überziehen und dann förmlich einsaugen“ lachte Harry fröhlich, ihm gefiel dieser Fischmarkt immer besser.  
„Dann gebe ich euch noch einen Kürbis gratis drauf“ erklärte der gute Mann und holte ein sehr großes Exemplar hervor:  
„Der ist so süß, den kann man auch mit Schokolade überziehen.“

„Harry, du Idiot“ Fenrir brüllte wie wild und schon waren Lucius und Severus da, in dem Korb lag ein großer Kürbis und darunter sechs Schalen zermatschte Erdbeeren.  
„Oh nein“ stellte Lucius grinsend fest, er liebte es zu sehen wie der alte Wolf sich aufregte:  
„Gibt es jetzt keine Schokoladen-Erdbeeren für dich. Du hättest schneller sein müssen und sie gleich ausräumen.“  
„Verdammt, ich war nur kurz auf dem Klo gewesen“ brüllte der alte Wolf entsetzt:  
„Wieso wartet er nicht mit dem Kürbis ein paar Momente!“  
„Er ist so groß und schwer, dass Harry den sicher nicht mit rum schleppen wollte und gleich los werden“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Du hättest nicht auf das Klo gehen dürfen. Jetzt sind die Erdbeeren nur noch für Marmelade gut und wir können ihm nicht sagen, dass er Neue kaufen soll. Hoffentlich vermisst er sie nicht, wenn er heim kommt.“  
„Ich mache sofort Marmelade“ bestimmte Hermine, sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ den Kürbis schweben:  
„Meine Mutter hat mir früher gezeigt wie das geht und magisch geht das sicherlich auch. Dann kann sich Harry die Marmelade Morgen frisch auf die Brötchen schmieren. Und wir müssen ihm auch gar nicht erzählen wieso die Erdbeeren zu Marmelade wurden, ich sage ihm einfach ich wollte unbedingt einen entsprechenden Kochzauber ausprobieren. Er kennt das schon von mir, ich kenne da keine Gnade.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“ stimmte Lucius dem Ganzen zu:  
„Dann muss Harry auch nicht erfahren, dass es nur passierte weil Fenrir aufs Klo musste.“  
„Ich beaufsichtige den Korb alleine“ fauchte der alte Wolf:  
„Schon die ganze Zeit, kein Wunder das ich auch mal eine kleine Pause brauche. Auch Werwölfe müssen mal aufs Klo.“  
„Dann bleibe ich jetzt auch hier, dann können wir uns Beide darum kümmern“ schlug Severus vor, setzte sich in einen Sessel und zündete sich die obligatorische Zigarre an:  
„Ich habe sowieso gerade nichts anderes zu tun als auf einen Korb zu starren und auf deutsche Leckereien zu warten...“


	51. Lachsbraten

Es war später Mittag als sie den letzten Stand auf dem magischen Hamburger Fischmarkt erreichten. Da gab es Lachs und Harry kaufte natürlich ordentlich davon, soviel das Sam fragte wieso.  
Eigentlich hatte er an diesem Tag schon einiges erlebt, zum Beispiel das Harry sechs Fischbrötchen essen konnte ohne jegliche Magenprobleme danach zu bekommen. Aber das der Held zehn Kilo Lachs, in verschiedenen Formen kaufte, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Raphael mag Lachs, ich möchte ihm zeigen, dass ich trotzdem an ihn denke und seine Freundschaft schätze“ Harry befestigte einen Zettel an dem Beutel, man möge doch Raphael einiges davon überlassen, bevor er ihn dann nach Nemuritor schickte.  
„Das ist mir noch nie aufgefallen“ staunte der Pan.  
„Er mag ganz besonders gern Lachsbrötchen mit Speck“ erinnerte Harry sich:  
„Ich habe ihn einmal erwischt als er sich heimlich eins machte. Ich glaube er wollte nicht von Fenrir erwischt werden, aber der alte Wolf mag Lachs auch, und grundsätzlich sehr gerne geräucherten Fisch. Werwölfe können sich nur von Fleisch ernähren, aber da sie auch immer noch etwas Mensch sind, tun sie es meistens nicht. Fenrir ist auch ganz verrückt nach Ananas, leider haben wir hier Heute keine gesehen. Es ist auch einfach nicht die Zeit dafür.“  
„Jetzt haben wir jeden Stand...“ Harry quietschte auf und unterbrach Sam damit, verwirrt sah der Pan hinter sich und direkt in die tiefblauen Augen eines Mannes.  
Was für ein Kerl!  
Halblanges dunkelblondes Haar, so groß wie Harry mit Sam auf den Schultern und er hatte weiße, schuppige Flügel auf dem Rücken.  
Sie waren denen von Tsun ähnlich, nur natürlich nicht so groß und etwas weniger imposant wirkend. Sie gehörten aber eindeutig zu ihm, passten auch optisch und bewegten sich leicht.  
Dazu hatte der Mann ein paar Schuppen unter dem linken Auge, trug einen grauen drei-Tage-Bart und Kleidung aus braunem Leder.  
„Wer hat mir in den Hintern gekniffen“ fiepte Harry, er traute sich noch nicht sich umzudrehen. Noch nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt ihm in den Hintern zu kneifen, so etwas machte man einfach nicht mit einem Helden!  
„Ein riesiger Kerl, der mich gerade ganz frech angrinst“ ächzte Sam entsetzt, Harry drehte sich nun langsam um und sein erster Blick fiel auf die muskulöse Brust des Mannes.  
Allein wie sich das Hemd unter der Lederweste spannte...  
„Hübsch, ein kleines Fledermäuschen“ stellte der Kerl auf Englisch fest:  
„Gibt es den Vater der Kugel noch?“  
Der Kerl pickte Harry in den Schwangerschaftsbauch und der Held schnappte daraufhin nach Luft.  
„Was soll das“ beschwerte sich Sam und wedelte mit der Faust dem Kerl entgegen, er schien den erschrockenen Harry verteidigen zu wollen:  
„Man kneift Anderen nicht in den Hintern und pickt ihnen in den schwangeren Bauch. Das ist unhöflich!“  
Der schuppige Mann, er hatte auch einige auf den Händen, lachte nur daraufhin dunkel. Dann packte er Sam am Nacken und hob ihn mit nur einer Hand von Harry runter, setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab und schob ihn zur Seite. Sofort drängten sich mehrere Marktbesucher an ihnen vorbei und schon war Sam im Gedränge verschwunden.  
„Hey“ löste Harry sich nun aus seinem Erstaunen, er konnte Sam gerade wirklich nicht mehr, zwischen all den Menschen, sehen:  
„Ich will ihn gleich nicht suchen müssen.“  
„Den findest du sicher schnell wieder, er ist jedenfalls laut genug“ grinste der Mann frech:  
„Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage: Single oder gebunden?“  
„Als ob ich das so einem frechen Macho sagen würde“ schnaubte Harry rebellisch und schob trotzig das Kinn vor.  
„Also Single“ stellte der „freche Macho“ fest, griff dann kurzerhand in die Menge, holte Sam hervor und setzte ihn dem Helden wieder auf die Schulter. Der Pan war natürlich nicht begeistert, sah zerzaust aus und schimpfte wie Fenrir, wenn diesem Brokkoli serviert wurde.  
„Nein, Sam ist mein Freund“ verkündete Harry und der Mann hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, der Pan nickte heftig.  
„Schwachsinn“ lachte der freche Kerl dann:  
„Aber der Kleine hört sich aber nach Rumänien an, deswegen weiß ich schon wo ihr wohnt. Wir sehen uns wieder.“  
Er streichelte Harry kurz sehr sanft über die Wange und verschwand dann in der Menge, den Beiden klappten entsetzt die Münder auf.  
War das eine Drohung gewesen?  
Eindeutig!  
Der wollte sie in Nemuritor aufsuchen und dann wusste keiner was er vor hatte, sich Harry vielleicht mit Gewalt in die Kissen holen?  
Vielleicht war er auch ein fieser Schläger, der nur ein Betthäschen suchte!  
„Wir müssen zuhause erzählen was passiert ist, dann werden wir von dem Kerl beschützt“ bestimmte Sam sofort, beruhigte sich dann aber ganz langsam:  
„Wir sollten heim apparieren. Hier haben wir alles gesehen und ich wette du hast auch die Koordinaten irgendwie gesichert. Wir können immer mal wieder hierher zurück kehren und noch einmal einkaufen.“  
„Ich habe auch die Koordinaten von Köln, da war es sehr schön“ nickte Harry ernst, der fremde Mann beschäftigte ihn wirklich sehr.  
Was war er für ein Wesen? Drachenflügel, Schuppen...  
Wenn er nicht so ein Macho gewesen wäre, hätte der Held ihn tatsächlich als attraktiv empfunden, aber solche Männer waren ihm einfach nur zuwider. Der hielt sich einfach für was besseres, dass er jeden Kerl bekam, den er wollte, und überhaupt... was fiel ihm ein Harry einfach in den Hintern zu kneifen?  
Zwar wusste mittlerweile der ganze Fischmarkt, dass der schwangere Besucher auch schwul war, aber trotzdem... so etwas machte man einfach nicht!  
„Dann lass uns heim apparieren, ich bin müde und du auch“ Sam holte die Wurzel hervor, hielt sie Harry kurz an den Nacken und sofort färbte sie sich rosa:  
„Du bist noch nicht ganz erschöpft, aber schon so sehr, dass du nicht mehr fliegen solltest.“  
„Du hast wohl recht, außerdem habe ich schon wieder Hunger und ich kann gerade keinen Fisch mehr sehen. Ich brauche Wurst, aber heute Abend dann doch wieder etwas Fisch... mal schauen was die Anderen so zaubern“ seufzte der Held und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor:  
„Die Deutschen sind wirklich ein sehr herzliches Völkchen, wir kommen sicher wieder hierher.“  
Er hielt Sam fest an der Hand und zauberte, im nächsten Moment standen sie vor Thirigs Farm, wo die Zentauren gerade die Ponys fütterten.  
„Harry“ winkte Hermes und Acamar ihnen zu:  
„Und Sam auch.“  
„Hallo... wieso versorgt ihr noch die Ponys“ Harry hob Sam von sich runter und kletterte dann über den Zaun.  
„Lucius bezahlt uns dafür, er will es wohl recht ungern selbst machen“ nickte Helios ernst:  
„Und wir dürfen hier gratis wohnen. Wir sind zwar nicht von der Herde verbannt, aber man ist nicht begeistert über unsere Anwesenheit und Acamar ist auch nicht mehr Herdenführer. Er ist aber auch nicht wirklich traurig darüber, das ist einfach ein intolerantes Pack. Verkaufen wollen sie ihre Sachen an die Zweibeiner, aber sonst auch nichts. Sie sollen sich erstmal beruhigen und nachdenken, dann können wir auch wieder ins Dorf zurück. Thirig schläft noch, aber er schnarcht schon und deswegen denkt man, er wird bald aufwachen.“  
„Ich bin froh das es euch trotz allem gut geht“ Harry kraulte seine Emma, welche sich gerade an seinen Hosentaschen zu schaffen machte:  
„Kommt doch zum Abendessen ins Manor, ich sage Bescheid, dann kochen wir für euch mit. Mögt ihr Fisch?“  
„Sicher“ nickten die drei Zentauren lächelnd, dann gingen Sam und Harry in das neu aufgestellte Manor. Es überragte wirklich alle Gebäude von Nemuritor, selbst das Rathaus war nicht so groß, doch es fügte sich auch perfekt in die Optik ein.  
Im Eingangsbereich angekommen, wurden sie von Fenrir empfangen, der gerade den Kamin dort einheizte.  
„Da seid ihr ja wieder“ brummte er sie gemütlich an:  
„Deine ganzen Einkäufe sind im Wohnzimmer gelandet, Harry.“  
„Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert, ich habe auf gut Glück gezaubert. Habt ihr auch den Lachs bekommen?“  
„Ja, der kam gerade erst an und wir haben Raphael gleich etwas davon gegeben. Er meint er macht für heute Abend Lachsbraten. Lief sonst alles gut in Hamburg?“  
Fenrir konnte es nicht lassen, er nahm seinen Lieblingshelden fest in die Arme und drückte ihn an seine Brust, wollte ihn so wohl etwas trösten.  
„Wir hatten eine recht unangenehme Begegnung“ verkündete Sam:  
„Und wie es aussieht will diese unangenehme Begegnung uns hier besuchen. Er hat Harry angemacht, ihm in den Hintern gekniffen und war recht frech dabei.“  
„Ein Mann also.“  
„Ein Macho“ klagte der Held sofort und wollte so Mitleid von Fenrir einheimsen:  
„Er hat mir auch in den Bauch gepickt und gefragt ob ich Single bin. Er war irgendwie merkwürdig, er hatte Flügel wie Tsun und überall irgendwelche Schuppen. Er hat sich eindeutig für was besseres gehalten und dachte wohl, er bekommt jeden.“  
„Wenn er hier auftaucht mach ich ihn für dich rund“ bestimmte der alte Wolf sofort:  
„Niemand hat dir in den Hintern zu kneifen und in den Bauch zu picken, auch kein geflügelter Macho.“  
„Geflügelter Macho“ Tsun betrat das Haus und musste sich sofort die Schilderung des Helden anhören, nun wollte er auch von dem Bürgermeister Mitleid bekommen:  
„Flügel wie ich und Schuppen? Könnte ein Mischling gewesen sein, die gibt es selten und sind auch nicht so gern gesehen. Ihr Problem ist es, dass sie sich nicht verwandeln können und dieselben Knochen haben wie ein Drache im verwandelten Zustand. Also Vogelknochen, das macht diese Mischlinge etwas... zerbrechlich.“  
„Er sah nicht zerbrechlich aus, er war sehr groß und muskulös. Wo der hinschlägt wächst sicher nichts mehr.“  
„Wenn ich Vogelknochen, in menschlicher Gestalt, hätte, würde ich mir auch ein Polster antrainieren, um nicht mehr zerbrechlich zu sein. Was meinst du wieso wir in der anderen Gestalt so mächtige Schuppen haben? So wie du ihn beschrieben hast, ist es möglich das es sich um einen halben Drachen handelt... aber trotz allem, er hat dir nicht in den Hintern zu kneifen. Wenn er hier auftaucht, wird er auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen und kann sich gleich wieder verziehen. Habt ihr Hunger?“  
„Wir essen gleich was Kleines und heute Abend kommen dann auch die Zentauren zum Essen. Ich habe sie gerade spontan eingeladen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich gehe jetzt erstmal hoch in mein Zimmer und ruhe mich aus, der Fischmarkt war wirklich anstrengend.“  
Der Held gab Fenrir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verzog sich dann schnell in sein Zimmer, unter dem Dach.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er noch zusammen mit Raphael in diesem Bett geschlafen, nun wartete nur Lissa auf ihn. Sie bekam wohl schon einen neuen Korb, zog aber das Bett in diesem Fall vor.  
Sicher war es warm gezaubert worden.  
„Du bist wieder da“ zischelte sie Harry an und dieser kuschelte sich dann an ihn, ja eindeutig warm gezaubert:  
„Ich mag dieses neue Haus wirklich, es ist so groß und glatt, wirklich wundervoll. Wir bleiben doch hier, oder?“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Harry und zog sie auf sich, der Po-Kneifer ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Er war so anders gewesen, so direkt und natürlich auch ein widerlicher Macho... wirklich sehr merkwürdig.

„Ich bin froh das wir es jetzt alle nach Nemuritor geschafft haben“ bestimmte Gvenlyn und wedelte dabei mit einem Brokkoli, auf ihrer Gabel aufgespießt. Sie saßen alle, auch die Zentauren, beim Abendessen und wollten nun ihre Zukunft etwas vor planen. Immerhin hatten sie es alle heil nach Hause geschafft, waren ins Manor gezogen und konnten nun zum Alltag übergehen.  
„Harry muss jetzt zuerst einmal an seine Schwangerschaft denken“ bestimmte Melina:  
„Ich habe noch Zeit, aber er ist schon im sechsten Monat und nun kann es auch zu Frühgeburten kommen. Deswegen wird ab jetzt nicht mehr geflogen und geritten.“  
„Nicht mehr fliegen“ ächzte der Held sofort sehr entsetzt, da blieb ihm der fantastische Lachsbraten glatt im Halse stecken.  
„Sie hat recht“ knurrte Raphael ernst:  
„Du bist immer noch ein Mensch, als Mensch geboren und die Flügel ändern auch nichts daran. Und dein Kind ist auch ein Mensch, es wird keine Flügel haben und nie dazu geboren sein fliegen zu können. Deswegen musst du es nicht nur wie ein Mensch auf die Welt bringen, sondern auch menschlich daran denken und darauf achten, diese letzten drei Monate sind sehr heikel.“  
„Trotzdem solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen“ kaute Fenrir:  
„Wenn du dich ordentlich verhältst, wird es zu keiner Frühgeburt kommen, bist oft genug, auch in deiner Schwangerschaft, von mir geheilt worden. Bleib einfach am Boden.“  
„Die Appariersperre lege ich Morgen früh wieder über das Gebiet“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Deswegen wirst du die nächsten drei Monate wohl auch in Nemuritor bleiben. Aber du hast auch genug gekauft, allein der Aal wird mehrere Tage reichen, und die Äpfel? Wieso so viele Äpfel?“  
„Damit kann man alles machen“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern:  
„Marmelade auch, die aus den Erdbeeren ist schon mal super.“  
Sofort bekam Fenrir rote Wangen und Hermine musste ihm liebevoll auf die Schulter klopfen.  
Aber Harry bemerkte das nicht wirklich und würde so nie erfahren wieso es Marmelade gab, er dachte gerade nur ernsthaft darüber nach, dass er nun drei Monate nicht fliegen durfte.  
„Und wenn ihr mich beim Fliegen erwischt...?“  
„Zaubern wir die Flügel so fest, dass du sie gar nicht mehr benutzen kannst“ bestimmte Athalus sofort:  
„Ich kann das machen, dann wirst du sie definitiv nicht benutzen und schläfst in sehr unbequemen Positionen.“  
„Es ist sehr wichtig und wir wissen, dass du schnell heimlich so etwas veranstaltest“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Deswegen werden wir ganz besonders auf dich achten. Lissa weiß auch schon Bescheid, wenn du Morgens aus dem Fenster springst, wird sie gleich Alarm schlagen.“  
„Ihr seid gemein“ klagte der Held sofort und wurde fröhlich ausgelacht, sie meinten es ja nur gut mit ihm.  
„Und wenn der Po-Kneifer vor der Tür steht, zeigen wir ihm gleich den Weg raus aus Nemuritor“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Das mache ich dann auch gerne persönlich, Morgen Abend ist ein Treffen Gasthaus, Tsun wird sein Amt an mich abgeben.“  
„Ich möchte wieder als Goldschmied arbeiten, in der letzten Zeit ist der Bedarf danach gewachsen und ein paar neue Händler werden die Zusammenarbeit mit mir zu schätzen wissen.“  
„Wenn ich hier erstmal die Zügel in den Händen halte, kann ich viel mehr für Nemuritor tun“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und dann bei der nächsten offiziellen Wahl, werde ich sicher das Amt gleich behalten können.  
Sam, du willst ja das Rankenhaus zu deinem neuen Laden machen, eine neue Obsthändlerin braucht noch ein Geschäft... du kannst dann ebenfalls hier im Manor leben, wenn du willst.“  
„Das Gebäude gehört mir, ich habe damals sechstausend Galleonen bezahlt und es selbst umgebaut“ nickte der Pan ernst:  
„Deswegen kann man es mir für achttausend Galleonen abkaufen, wie viel willst du für das Rankenhaus haben, Harry?“  
„Mmh, du musst es dann wohl noch umbauen...“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Gib mir sechstausend, dann hast du noch zweitausend für den Umbau.“  
Er hätte es Sam natürlich auch geschenkt, aber das wollte sein Freund sicherlich nicht und so war das ein gutes Geschäft.  
„Das reicht auch“ freute sich der Pan geschäftstüchtig:  
„Der neue Laden wird größer und auf der Terrasse kann ich die guten Gummibäume anpflanzen, die Samen werden sicher bald kommen. Ansonsten müsste jemand noch einmal mit mir nach Hamburg apparieren, damit ich dem Händler auf die Mütze hauen kann.“  
„Da wird sich bestimmt jemand finden... zieh sobald wie möglich um“ Lucius schrieb sich alles auf und aß nebenbei von dem guten Abendessen:  
„Zur Not kannst du den Inhalt deines Ladens auch hier lagern, wir haben immer noch genügend Platz.  
Wichtig ist, dass ich alle neuen Händler gut in Nemuritor unter bekomme. Besonders wichtig ist mir der Mann, der mit Thirig zusammen arbeiten will. Die Ponyfarm muss wichtiger für die Leute werden, dann wissen sie ihn auch mehr zu schätzen.“  
„Wer weiß mich zu schätzen“ fragte plötzlich die schnaubende Stimme des Zwergs und alle sahen zur Tür, da stand Thirig und schüttelte seinen Bart:  
„Da wacht man auf und stellt fest, dass hier fürstlich gespeist wird... und das ohne mich. Ist das Lachsbraten?“  
„Thirig“ Harry sprang den Zwerg an und knuddelte ihn fröhlich, wurde fest gedrückt:  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich hab Hunger, ordentlich Hunger“ lachte Thirig:  
„Und nach dem Essen will ich meine Ponys sehen... hab schon aus dem Fenster geschaut und festgestellt, dass wir schon in Nemuritor sind. Hätte mich auch gewundert wenn nicht... also holt einen Stuhl ran und dann sagt mir wie lang ich geschlafen habe, und wieso Harry echte Flügel hat.“


	52. Seele

„Ich fühle mich einsam“ Harry saß mit Thirig auf seinem ganz persönlichen Balkon und beobachtete von dort aus wie die Sonne aufging. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht geredet, der Held musste von seinen Erlebnissen erzählen und der Zwerg dachte über seine Träume nach.  
Er hatte einige gehabt und viele davon schienen etwas hellseherisches zu haben, zum Beispiel träumte Thirig von Harrys Baby und wie es aussehen würde.  
Schwarze Haare, tiefgrüne Augen... nichts besonderes eigentlich, doch Harry hatte schon mit Blond gerechnet. Die malfoyschen Gene waren doch sonst immer so dominant, andererseits war es auch nur ein Traum gewesen... wenn auch von einem magischen Wesen.  
„Es hilft jetzt wohl nichts, dass ich dir sage wie viele Leute hier im Haus wohnen und das dich alle lieb haben... auch Raphael“ der Zwerg klopfte seine Pfeife nun schon zum dritten Mal aus.  
Wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal an diesem Vormittag, da es jetzt schon auf das Frühstück zuging und er vorher zu den Ponys wollte.  
Harry war aber keineswegs müde, na ja ein bisschen, es reichte aber sicherlich um dann, mit einem sanften Trank von Severus, bis zum Abend durchzuhalten. Der Professor gab ihm sicherlich so etwas, da musste Harry nur einmal lieb bitten und außerdem war es ja nichts schlimmes einmal eine Nacht aufzubleiben und sich auszusprechen.  
Dieses lange Gespräch tat ihm wirklich sehr gut, Thirig war ein sehr guter Zuhörer und das befreite nicht nur die heldenhafte Seele.  
„Es ist wirklich etwas anderes, wenn man nicht gleich jemanden hat, der einen entsprechend tröstet“ seufzte der Held leise:  
„Sam hat gesagt ich soll mal wirklich um die Beziehung trauern, dann wüsste ich zu schätzen was ich hatte und wieder bekommen werde. Und er hat auch recht, ich wurde früher immer zu schnell getröstet... meist von den Männern, mit denen ich dann zusammen kam. Nur bei Draco war es anders, Fenrir hat mich getröstet und er mich in die Beziehung geholt.“  
„Ich hatte auch schon mal Liebeskummer“ erinnerte sich Thirig und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Eine wirklich hübsche Lady, da war ich noch ein junger, kräftiger Zwerg und die Damen haben mir alle nachgeschaut. Eine Elfe war sie gewesen, aus Dezastru, bin oft zu ihr geritten und hab sie ausgeführt. Sie war auch recht angetan, trotz der Tatsache das sie größer war... dafür war ich wenigstens stärker und sah sehr gut aus.“  
„Was ist aus der Sache geworden?“  
„Ihr Vater war gegen die Verbindung gewesen, er hat solange auf sie eingeredet, bis sie die Sache beendete. Ich glaube sie hat irgendeinen Idioten geheiratet, Elf denke ich.  
Hab sie noch ein paar Mal gesehen, wirkte nicht glücklich, konnte aber auch nichts dagegen machen. Wenn Elfen einmal heiraten, dann ist das für immer, solange bis der Partner stirbt und dann verlieben sie sich auch nicht neu.  
Bei der Hochzeit wird eine geistige Verbindung eingegangen.  
Gvenlyn wird nie jemand anderes haben als ihren Athalus und Waldelfen sind da besonders heikel, die Meisten sterben vor Gram, wenn der Partner zuerst den Löffel abgibt.“  
„Das klingt sehr tragisch, ich habe es dagegen noch sehr gut... ich wusste meine Beziehungen wirklich nicht zu schätzen“ stellte Harry traurig fest:  
„Wenn mein zukünftiger Partner stirbt, kann ich mir einen neuen suchen... was wäre passiert wenn Athalus mich zum Dunkelelf gemacht hätte?“  
„Der erste Vampir“ Thirig schüttelte sich nachdenklich und kratzte den langen Bart:  
„Er war krank vor Liebeskummer, war auch ein finsterer Kerl der noch mieser wurde nachdem seine große Liebe sich das Leben nahm.  
Mit dem Saft, der ihn zum Vampir machte, wollte er sich eigentlich umbringen und trotzdem seinen Körper konservieren.  
Hat anders funktioniert, als er es geplant hat.  
Solange bis man ihn von seiner Existenz erlöste, quälte sich sein totes Herz mit diesem Kummer. Und weil er auch ein finsterer Geselle war, schuf er mehr Vampire, nachdem er erkannte was mit ihm geschehen ist. Und die Dunkelelfen stammen von den Vampiren ab. Sie können sich nur einmal verlieben und stirbt ihr Partner, so quälen sie sich ihr ganzes, restliches Leben lang mit diesem Verlust.“  
„Deswegen wollte Raphael nicht, dass ich zum Dunkelelf werde“ staunte Harry:  
„Das muss der Hauptgrund gewesen sein. Er ist älter als ich und Dunkelelfen leben sowieso länger, er wusste das ich mich quäle, wenn er stirbt.“  
„So wird er gedacht haben, immerhin hat er dich geliebt und wollte das du glücklich wirst. Und Dunkelelfen sprechen grundsätzlich nicht darüber, Athalus hat diese Sache sicherlich schon lange erfolgreich verdrängt. Jede Rasse hat seine Nachteile, ich würde auch niemandem empfehlen ein Zwerg sein zu wollen, aber es gibt etliche von uns und auch immer mal wieder neue Damen. Aber es gibt zum Beispiel keine homosexuellen Zwerge, genauso wenig wie es homosexuelle Zentauren gibt, das liegt einfach nicht in unserer Natur. Die Zwerge sollten immer in den Minen arbeiten und neue Zwerge, für diese Sache, zur Welt bringen, deswegen hat ihre Erschaffung eine Homosexualität nicht vorgesehen.“  
„Ich finde es sehr schade, dass du niemanden hast“ seufzte Harry und Thirig klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter.  
„Ach, ich komm damit klar. Und ich hab doch einiges zu gucken, allein deine Freundin Hermine... bin mit den Augen genau auf der Höhe die ich gerne bei Frauen angucke. Und man kann ja nicht behaupten, sie wäre hässlich.“  
Er lachte fröhlich und Harry musste schmunzeln, wie froh er doch war, dass Thirig nicht mehr schlief und sich gesund zeigte.  
„Ich glaube aber du bist nicht ihr Typ, außerdem solltest du an eine Diät denken“ Harry pickte dem Zwerg in den Bauch:  
„Als man dich aus dem Loch geholt hat, haben sich die Männer sehr über dein Gewicht beschwert. Dabei sind Lucius und Severus wirklich sehr stark und geben so schnell nicht auf, du hast ihre Grenzen aber fast erreicht. Und die anderen Zwerge hier im Dorf sind nicht wesentlich jünger als du, und sehr viel dünner.“  
„Hab zu gut gelebt“ stellte Thirig fest und klopfte sich selbst auf den Bauch:  
„Und früher zuviel aus Langeweile gegessen. Bevor du kamst hat mich höchstens mal Tsun besucht und das auch nur, wenn er was wollte.  
Man hat sich im Gemeindehaus getroffen, aber meist saß ich da auch allein.  
Du hast mein Leben verbessert, da brauch ich keine neue Partnerin, bin glücklich genug. Und du wirst sicher auch noch glücklich, da kommt bestimmt bald jemand Neues, der dich dann aber nicht mehr trösten muss. Du solltest wirklich selbst klar damit kommen, da hat Sam recht, mach das was alle mit Liebeskummer machen... Schokolade essen und Liebesromane lesen, zum Beispiel. Kauf dir eine große Torte und stopfe sie in dich rein, das macht dich noch mal extra traurig, weil Raphael der einzige Bäcker ist und du sie nicht selbst machen kannst. Du musst da einfach mal durch, jeder von uns hat das schon mal mitgemacht, sogar Lucius bestimmt.“  
„Er wurde verheiratet.“  
„Und du meinst er war deswegen nie verliebt gewesen... glaub mir, jeder war mal unglücklich verliebt und da ist auch ein Held keine Ausnahme. Vielleicht kannst du es auch ein bisschen genießen, geh doch Frust-Einkaufen, Frauen machen das immer.“  
„Mmh“ Harry kniff die Augen nachdenklich zusammen:  
„Ich war gestern erst auf dem Hamburger Fischmarkt einkaufen, andererseits aber war ich einige Tage nicht hier und weiß deswegen nicht ob es was neues gibt.“  
„Genau so ist es, nimm doch Hermine mit und zeig ihr alles. Frauen gehen auch immer gemeinsam einkaufen.“  
„Ich bin aber immer noch ein Mann.“  
„Rein Körperlich zur Zeit mehr Frau und hormonell ebenfalls. Wenn du den dicken Bauch und die Gebärmutter los bist, dann bist du auch wieder ein vollständiger Mann. Aber besonders jetzt, in den letzten Monaten der Schwangerschaft, bist du wirklich mehr Frau.“  
„Pah“ schnaubte Harry leicht schmollend und musste dann lachen, so schlimm war das auch wieder nicht und im Grunde hatte er ja auch damit gerechnet.

„Und was wirst du Heute noch machen“ Hermine zauberte für Harry die große Torte nach Hause und sah dann recht neugierig in die Bäckerei hinein. Raphael hatte sie für Harry mit extra vielen Erdbeeren gemacht und entsprechend lecker sah das Objekt aus. Da war es schon fast schade, dass sie für Harrys Liebeskummer herhalten musste.  
„Ich werde mir ein paar besonders traurige Aufzeichnungen von Quidditsch-Spielen ansehen und dabei die Torte essen“ nickte der Held ernst:  
„Noch sehe ich den Sinn in diesem Verhalten nicht, aber vielleicht kommt die Erkenntnis wenn ich wirklich alles mache, was man mir vorschlägt. Da ich aber kein großer Leser bin, werde ich die Liebesromane auslassen und stattdessen eine Figur von Raphael als Wolf schnitzen. Die schenke ich ihm dann.“  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass deine Erkenntnis kommen wird. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass du keine Gesellschaft hast, wird dich zum Nachdenken zwingen... eventuell hältst du dich dann nicht mehr an Werwölfen fest, du stehst doch nicht wirklich auf sie, sondern auf böse Jungs. Immerhin war dein erster Freund sogar der böseste überhaupt gewesen, Severus Snape.“  
„Zu mir war er, während der Beziehung, nicht böse gewesen... aber ja, ich denke auch, dass es nicht unbedingt ein Werwolf sein muss“ Harry schnappte sich die Tüten, welche sie nicht ins Manor gezaubert hatten, und wollte diese tragen, doch Hermine hinderte ihn daran.  
„Lass mich das nehmen, du bist schon zu schwanger und solltest diese schweren Sachen nicht tragen“ sie nahm ihm die Beutel ab und trug es selbst, während sie zum Haus hoch gingen.  
Dabei kamen sie am Rankenhaus vorbei, wo Sam drin fleißig renovierte.  
„Hast du keine Hilfe bekommen“ wollte Harry durch ein offenes Fenster wissen. Während dem kleinen Urlaub in Deutschland hatten die Freunde das Rankenhaus schon leer geräumt und die heldenhafte Habe zum Manor gebracht, deswegen konnte Sam gleich anfangen.  
„Ich habe schon sehr früh angefangen und wollte niemanden wecken“ gab der Pan zu:  
„Nur Thirig habe ich gesehen, der mit müden Augen zu seinen Ponys gewackelt ist. Ich schaff das hier schon.“  
„Schwachsinn“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Ich sage Fenrir Bescheid und der bringt dann sicher auch Annabelle mit, sie werden dir helfen. Die Beiden haben meist eh nichts zu tun.“  
„Vielleicht komme ich gleich auch noch vorbei“ überlegte Hermine:  
„Ich fange erst im Sommer an zu unterrichten, deswegen werde ich so eine Beschäftigung irgendwann sicher zu schätzen wissen. Und wenn es nur ist um mir zu sagen, dass ich nicht faul war.“  
Sie nickten dem Pan zu, noch bevor der etwas dagegen sagen konnte und gingen dann zum Manor. Dort fanden sie Fenrir im Eingangsbereich, der gerade wieder einmal den Kamin einheizte.  
„Machst du das immer“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich wurde dafür eingeteilt“ brummte der alte Wolf:  
„Annabelle ist für die Sauberkeit der Fenster zuständig.“  
„Ich achte auf die Bibliothek“ nickte Hermine, während sie die Tüten an die Hauselfen übergab:  
„Lucius hat einen Plan gemacht. Die Einzigen die keine Aufgaben haben sind Gvenlyn, Melina und du. Das liegt daran das ihr entweder schwanger seid, oder ein kleines Baby habt. Da könnt ihr solche Arbeiten nicht auch noch verrichten.“  
„Schade, ich hätte Fenrir gerne die Kamine abgenommen... Sam braucht Heute eine Hilfe bei der Renovierung im Rankenhaus. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dir Bescheid gebe.“  
„Werde gleich mal runter laufen, ist sicher interessanter als die Kamine zu überwachen. Kannst gerne diese Arbeit übernehmen, solange ich weg bin, Lucius hasst es, wenn es kalt wird.“  
„Ich glaube jemand anderes sollte das Heute übernehmen, Harry hat jetzt etwas anderes zu tun“ nickte Hermine heftig und schickte den Helden hoch in sein Zimmer.  
Dort warteten schon die Aufzeichnungen, Holz und Schnitzwerkzeug, die Torte und verschiedene Taschentücher.  
Wenn er dabei Gesellschaft hätte, konnte man diese Dinge fast für einen schönen, gemütlichen Tag benutzen... aber so wurde es wohl eine recht einsame Sache.  
„Da muss ich wohl durch“ seufzte er und setzte sich auf das Bett, startete die erste Aufzeichnung... England verlor gegen Kanada und die Kanadier hatten auch noch die besseren Besen.  
Eindeutig eine sehr traurige Sache.  
Es wirkte schon anfangs sehr gezwungen, Harry starrte auf die Aufzeichnung und aß die Torte mit den Fingern... dann aber wurde ihm plötzlich alles bewusst.  
Sein Kind würde keinen Vater haben, wenn es zur Welt kam, Raphael hatte ihn verlassen, Draco ihn betrogen und mit Severus trennte er sich damals im Streit.  
Davon einmal abgesehen war Harry in zwei Fällen selbst schuld gewesen, er setzte sich über seine Partner hinweg und tanzte ihnen auf der Nase herum. Zickte und wurde schnell wütend, achtete nicht auf die Bedenken und Sorgen... vielleicht hatte Draco ihn deswegen betrogen, sich in Blaise verliebt weil Harry ihm zu anstrengend wurde.  
Dann war der Held in allen drei Fällen selbst schuld gewesen.  
Blaise war viel süßer und lieber, weicher, als Harry. Blaise zickte nicht rum und machte sehr gerne das Frühstück für seinen Liebsten.  
Der Held hingegen dachte grundsätzlich immer zuerst an sich selbst... er war wirklich ein großer Idiot gewesen und als die englische Mannschaft geknickt das Feld verließ, weinte Harry nicht nur deswegen.


	53. Fledermaus

„Er weint“ Raphael verzog das Gesicht missmutig, als er am Abend seinen Ex-Freund zum Essen holen wollte und dieser sich ins Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte.  
„Und das ist auch sehr gut so, wir schicken ihm seine Hauselfe mit etwas zu Essen“ bestimmte Hermine sehr ernst:  
„Außerdem hatte er ja deine Torte für sich allein, hoffentlich bekommt ihm das riesige Ding auch.“  
„Wenn nicht, dann hat Severus sicher ein Säftchen gegen die Bauchschmerzen da. Ich habe ihn ja gewarnt und er wollte noch extra Sahne oben drauf“ seufzte der Bäcker:  
„Wahrscheinlich nimmt ihn unsere Trennung doch zu sehr mit und jetzt bereut er es... ich hätte ihm eventuell noch eine Chance geben sollen.“  
„Nein“ Hermine schüttelte den Kopf heftig und ihre braunen Locken sprangen dabei wild umher, das war irgendwie sehr hübsch:  
„Es war schon richtig so. Harry bleibt eh nicht lang alleine, sicher ist er bald wieder in festen Händen und dann hoffentlich in welchen, die auch richtig mit ihm umgehen können. Er braucht jemanden der ihn nicht allzu sehr an der langen Leine laufen lässt, das hast du zu oft gemacht.“  
„Das stimmt wohl und ich will ihn auch nicht wirklich wieder zurück. Denn selbst wenn er jetzt trauert, er wird sich nicht allzu drastisch ändern und ich habe nicht die Kraft dafür, dass noch einmal zu ertragen“ sie betraten das Esszimmer, wo schon alle warteten und irgendwie besorgt aus der Wäsche schauten.  
„Was ist passiert“ staunte Hermine, mit diesem Anblick hatte sie gerade nicht gerechnet. Als die Beiden den Helden holen gehen wollten, waren doch alle noch fröhlich gewesen.  
„Wir haben eine Eule für Harry abgefangen“ nickte Severus ernst und zeigte einen Blumenstrauß, sowie eine Fledermaus aus Plüsch, vor.  
„Das ist von dem Po-Kneifer“ schimpfte Sam böse:  
„Er hat Harry als kleines Fledermäuschen bezeichnet und jetzt will er sich bestimmt bei ihm einschleimen. Aber wenn Harry darauf eingeht, wird er sicher schnell von dem Kerl auseinander genommen. Am Ende wird er das Betthäschen von einem fiesen Schläger und muss sein Kind bei Lucius lassen.“  
„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen“ bestimmte der Malfoy entsetzt:  
„Ich muss mich bald um meinen eigenen Nachwuchs kümmern, und dazu um den Hund, da kann ich nicht noch ein Kind aufnehmen. Außerdem scheint dieser Po-Kneifer nicht sonderlich erwünscht zu sein, auch da werde ich einiges zu verhindern wissen. Harry wird sich nie freiwillig gegen sein Kind und für so einen Macho entscheiden, und ich werde ihn natürlich unterstützen... aber Harry ist auch leicht zu zwingen. Da müssen wir alle aufpassen.“  
Der entschlossene Malfoy durfte sich seit ein paar Stunden als Bürgermeister von Nemuritor bezeichnen und sein erstes Projekt war die Einrichtung von Tsun's Goldschmiede.  
Dazu würde er Sam am nächsten Tag ein paar Arbeiter schicken, auch wenn Fenrir wirklich gut mit half, der Florist wusste dieses Geschenk sehr zu schätzen.  
Der Pan hatte mittlerweile beschlossen, das ganze Haus innerhalb der Ranken abzureißen und dann nur die Wurzel natürlich zu versiegeln, damit es nicht in den Laden regnete.  
Außerdem brachte er noch einen Blitzableiter an.  
Dann konnte er zwar keine Gummibäume mehr auf dem Balkon pflanzen, dafür aber einige Töpfe an die Ranken hängen und hatte zudem mehr Platz im Geschäft an sich.  
Allein deswegen brauchte er schon Arbeiter, das Haus musste vorsichtig entfernt werden, damit die Ranken nicht verletzt wurden, da durfte man keinerlei Zauber benutzen. Zudem brauchte er dann auch einen neuen Boden und den konnte Fenrir ebenfalls nicht legen.  
„Wir müssen aufpassen, die Eule ist zu dem Absender zurückgekehrt und ein guter Zauberer kann heraus finden wo diese die Post hin geliefert hat“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Auch wenn der Kerl wohl eindeutig ein magisches Wesen ist, er wird die Eule sicherlich irgendwie ausquetschen können.“  
„Und wenn, es gibt nur zwei Dörfer in Rumänien wo sich Harry wohl fühlen könnte, hier und in Dezastru. Besonders jetzt mit den Flügeln, wird er nicht mehr dauerhaft unter Menschen leben können“ brummte Thirig nachdenklich, schob sich dabei einen Speckknödel in den Mund:  
„Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht mitgebracht, wolltet ihr Harry nicht zum Essen abholen?“  
„Er ist nicht ansprechbar und wird es auch in den nächsten Stunden sicherlich nicht sein. Wir schicken ihm gleich etwas zu essen, per Hauselfe“ Hermine setzte sich und füllte ihren Teller ordentlich, auch sie hatte bei Sam mitgeholfen, war entsprechend hungrig.  
„Hoffentlich nimmt es ihn nicht zu sehr mit“ überlegte Severus und wurde eifersüchtig angeknurrt, Jamie hielt sich zwar größtenteils aus solchen Dingen raus, aber er achtete sehr auf seinen Liebsten.  
Und Harry war nun mal der Ex, Severus wirkte gerade etwas zu sehr besorgt, da konnte man auch schon mal eifersüchtig werden.  
„Wieso knurrst du mich an“ schmunzelte der Professor und drückte seinem Kätzchen einen sanften Kuss auf.  
„Harry muss das durchmachen, so etwas befreit. Ich hatte auch schon Liebeskummer, das ist etwas ganz natürliches und trifft jeden, selbst Vampire und Trolle“ bestimmte Jamie ernst, er war wieder versöhnt, zeigte aber auch noch an, dass er Harry als Rivalen sah.  
Wohl weil dieser nun wieder Single war.  
„Ich denke er sollte die Plüsch-Fledermaus bekommen“ überlegte Salmissra und wurde fast schon entsetzt angesehen.  
„Sie ist von dem Po-Kneifer“ fauchte Sam sofort:  
„Es wird ihn nur aufregen und das kann er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.“  
„Er hat aber auch nicht gesagt, dass dieser Mann hässlich war“ versetzte die Naga trocken.  
„Er hat ihn als attraktiv beschrieben“ erinnerte sich Thirig kauend:  
„Und er sagte, wenn sich der Mann nicht so verhalten hätte, wäre es wirklich nicht schlimm gewesen. Ich finde die Fledermaus niedlich und Harry mag sie bestimmt auch. Raphael, bring sie ihm später.“  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, ich habe den Kerl erlebt und er ist sicher nicht gut für ihn. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Fledermaus irgendwie verzaubert und dann wird Harry von diesem Kerl magisch abhängig“ motzte Sam, er sah ja auch ein, dass Harry nicht ewig trauern sollte und ein Verehrer ihm sicherlich gut tat.  
Aber es musste nicht unbedingt dieser geflügelte Macho sein.  
„Hat der Kerl dich vielleicht persönlich angegriffen“ Tsun bedachte den Pan mit einem sehr musternden Blick und sofort wurde Sam knallrot, schwieg dazu:  
„Also ja, deswegen bist du auch so sehr gegen ihn. Bestimmt hat er deine Größe irgendwie beleidigt... oder deine Ziegenbeine... das sind deine wunden Punkte. Wir respektieren natürlich, dass Harry diesen Po-Kneifer nicht sonderlich angenehm fand und ihn nicht sehen möchte, aber du übertreibst es.“  
„Ich fände es schön wenn man mir ein Plüschtier und Blumen schicken würde“ seufzte Hermine:  
„Mein erster und einziger Freund bisher, war eine arme Sau gewesen und das Einzige was ich von ihm bekam war die Auflage, ich müsse doch eine gewisse Anzahl von Kinder in die Welt setzen. Da war nichts mit Romantik und diese Geschenke sind wirklich sehr romantisch. Allein das er schon einen Kosenamen für Harry hat und diesen auch in den Geschenken wieder aufgreift... Wobei, das Grabschen, und ungepflegte Anmachen, war dann schon eher weniger romantisch. Und wer sich nicht zu benehmen weiß, gewinnt bei Harry nicht mal ein liebes Lächeln.“  
„Nimm du die Blumen“ Raphael holte sie sich von Severus und überreichte sie Hermine, die sich tatsächlich darüber etwas freute:  
„Das Plüschtier bekommt Harry, aber erst wenn er wieder okay ist. Am Ende bringt ihn das Vieh noch mehr zum Weinen.“

„Hattest du schon mal einen Freund“ der noch etwas traurige Held saß im Garten, die Sonne ging gerade unter, und hatte überraschenderweise Annabelle als Gesellschaft bekommen. Sie setzte sich einfach zu ihm und wollte wohl „reden“, etwas was Harry tatsächlich sehr zu schätzen wusste.  
Sie nickte zustimmend.  
„Und, wo ist er jetzt?“  
Sie machte eine ausladende Geste und das bedeutete wohl, dass sie es nicht wusste.  
„Ihr habt euch getrennt?“  
Sie nickte erneut.  
„Hoffentlich nicht wegen dem Biss?“  
Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und nickte dann mit traurigem Blick.  
„Dann war er ein Idiot, du bist doch hübsch und lieb, der Biss hat nichts daran geändert. Du solltest ihm nicht nachtrauern. Außerdem kannst du hier in Nemuritor sicherlich jemanden finden, der dich mehr liebt und dem es egal ist, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Mir wäre es egal, aber ich bin schwul und habe deswegen keinerlei Interesse an hübschen Ladys.“  
Sie zeigte Wolfsohren und einen Bart, eindeutig die Zeichen für Fenrir.  
„Dem ist es sicherlich egal... magst du ihn“ sofort wurde Harry „hellhörig“ und sah eine Chance dafür den alten Wolf unter die Haube zu bringen, da nickte Annabelle sogar.  
Das war doch perfekt.  
„Er mag dich sicher auch... nein nicht wie ein Kind... er sieht bestimmt die Frau in dir und ist schon etwas verliebt.  
Und er ist auch nicht richtig schwul, er mag Beides gleich gern und wenn eine Frau ihn mag, dann ist er auch gerne mit dabei. Werwölfe neigen sowieso nicht so sehr zur Homosexualität, ihre Instinkte wollen sich fortpflanzen.  
Du solltest aber den ersten Schritt machen, Fenrir denkt keiner würde einen alten Wolf, mit dunkler Vergangenheit, haben wollen. Aber er ist ganz sicher nicht abgeneigt und er mag dich doch wirklich sehr... das Einzige was stört ist, dass du noch nicht sprechen magst. Natürlich kannst du dir Zeit lassen, aber was gibt es noch für einen Grund?“  
Sie presste die Lippen fest zusammen.  
„Es mag lieblos klingen, aber hier in Nemuritor geschieht dir doch nichts. Alle akzeptieren dich und keiner deiner Freunde wird je ermordet. Ja es ist dir schlimmes passiert, aber jeder von uns hat so etwas hinter sich. Ich habe meine Eltern verloren, Freunde sterben gesehen und in der Schlacht gekämpft. Du warst doch auch in der Schlacht?“  
Sie nickte.  
„Und du willst doch bestimmt wieder arbeiten, Lucius könnte dich sicher gut gebrauchen. Er will doch noch ein paar Gebäude renovieren und aufbauen.  
Du könntest mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, er bezahlt dir dann einen ordentlichen Lohn dafür. Und danach könntest du für die Dorfbewohner arbeiten, vielleicht auch in Dezastru.  
Aber wenn du ihm dein Konzept nicht vorstellen kannst, dann gibt es auch keine Zusammenarbeit.  
Hermine musste sich einmal von ihren Eltern trennen, um sie zu schützen, ihre Gedanken an sich löschen. Zwar konnte man es wieder rückgängig machen, aber allein dieser Moment, in dem sie ihre eigene Tochter nicht mehr erkannten... du glaubst gar nicht wie schrecklich das für Hermine war.  
Fenrir, Severus und Lucius die für Voldemort arbeiten mussten, dauernd von ihm gequält wurden.  
Severus, er liebte meine Mutter, Voldemort hat sie getötet und er fand nur noch ihre Leiche. Wir alle haben ganz schreckliches erlebt und trotzdem geht es uns jetzt gut. Sicher war dein Erlebnis nicht schön, aber du musst auch das Gute daran sehen. Du bist jetzt eine Werwölfin und du hast neue Freunde gefunden, Fenrir könnte dein zukünftiger Ehemann sein.  
Er kümmert sich um dich, erzieht dich zu einer tollen Werwölfin, er hat dich förmlich als Welpen adoptiert. Ihr seid sehr miteinander verbunden, da fehlen eigentlich nur noch Küsse, Sex und Kinder.  
Und lass dich nicht von seinem Alter abschrecken, er hat sicher noch hundert Jahre vor sich und euer Unterschied ist nicht allzu groß. Nicht so sehr wie bei mir und ihm.  
Außerdem kann er dir noch mindestens ein Kind verschaffen.“  
Annabelle schwieg betroffen, öffnete dann den Mund um tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, aber Harry hielt ihr schnell diesen zu.  
„Fenrir sollte deine ersten Worte hören. Überlege dir gut was du ihm sagen möchtest und wie es geschehen soll. Und quäle dich nicht mehr mit deinen Erinnerungen, schau, ich kann sogar Voldemort gegenüber treten ohne danach gleich zwei Wochen Alpträume zu haben.  
Ich finde ihn sogar recht amüsant, wie er da unten im Keller sitzt und sich über seine neue Gesellschaft beschwert. Gut, er ist nur ein Portrait, aber es ist sein Charakter, ein Teil seiner Seele.  
Und außerdem, mir geht es gerade etwas schlecht, ich neige dazu Fenrir nächste Nacht zum Kuscheln aufzusuchen. Nur mit Shorts bekleidet natürlich und ganz lieb schnurrend.“  
Schon knurrte die junge Werwölfin eifersüchtig und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Fenrir. Harry atmete tief durch und lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand, wahrscheinlich bekam er so schnell keinen neuen Freund mehr... aber wollte er das auch?  
Ja definitiv, er hasste es schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit allein zu sein, da halfen auch nichts die zahlreichen Freunde um ihn herum. Er brauchte jemanden der ihn liebte, küsste und tröstete.  
Außerdem waren nur Pärchen um ihn herum, gerade bildete sich wahrscheinlich ein neues, Annabelle hatte Fenrir am Waldrand gefunden und Harry konnte aus der Entfernung sehen wie die Beiden tatsächlich miteinander sprachen.  
Hoffentlich war Fenrir nicht abgeneigt, sonst musste Annabelle zukünftig getröstet werden. Und das konnte eventuell auch einen Rückfall in ihre stumme Zeit bedeuten.  
„Hier bist du“ Raphael kam zu ihm und setzte sich einfach neben den Helden:  
„Ich hab etwas für dich.“  
Merkwürdigerweise empfand der Werwolf seinen Ex-Freund nun wieder als das was er am Anfang war, einfach nur ein Freund. Ein sehr guter, jemand der gerade Trost brauchte und ihn wohl nicht von Anderen bekam.  
„Bitte keine Torte mehr, ich glaube der kleine Sev hat sich nach dem sechsten Stück übergeben. Ich mache jetzt eine Zuckerdiät, eine Woche nichts Süßes mehr.“  
„Nur er hat sich übergeben?“  
„Es tat mal ganz gut wieder alles von sich zu geben, nicht nur in Form von Tränen... ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen...“  
„Ich wüsste nicht für was, ich war einfach nur nicht der richtige Partner für dich. Wir haben Beide einige Fehler gemacht... hier, das kam heute per Post.“  
Er hielt Harry die Fledermaus hin, dem Helden klappte sofort der Mund auf.  
„Der Po-Kneifer hat mich gefunden“ ächzte er:  
„Oder er wird mich noch finden. Das Ding wird mich bestimmt nicht glücklich machen, auch wenn es wirklich niedlich ist.“  
„Vielleicht ist es auch niedlich gemeint, waren Blumen dabei, aber die habe ich Hermine geschenkt.“  
„Aha?“ Harry hob eine Augenbraue, Raphael wurde leicht rot.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich... ihr mal einen Kuchen backe“ nuschelte er dann.  
„Nein wieso, ich habe ja auch nichts gegen Jamie oder das was sich Draco noch so angelt. Aber Hermine ist sehr dominant, ich würde aufpassen.“  
„Dominant... wie dominant?“  
„Sie stellt die Regeln auf und du hast dich daran zu halten. Außer sie hält dich für Intelligenter als sie es selbst ist und das ist bisher nur bei zwei Personen der Fall, Severus und Lucius. Ich sage das nicht, weil ich sie dir madig machen möchte, ich sage das, weil es so ist. Immerhin bin ich seit über zehn Jahren mit ihr befreundet. Sie sagt wo es lang geht und sie will eigentlich keine Kinder.“  
„Keine Kinder“ ächzte Raphael.  
„Sie möchte arbeiten und Karriere machen. Das war immer das was sie wollte, sie hatte schon ihr Leben lang das Gefühl, sie müsse sich immer gegen andere behaupten und noch besser werden.  
Sie braucht jemanden der intelligenter ist als sie, dann beruhigt sie sich auch und kann wirklich wunderbar sein. Du musst dann natürlich auch besser zaubern können als sie. Sag ihr ruhig, dass ich so etwas über sie erzählt habe, sie weiß das es die Wahrheit ist.“  
„Ich muss also intelligenter als sie sein und besser zaubern können... ich glaube das kann ich vergessen. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Bäcker und habe Hogwarts mit einem recht mittelmäßigen Abschluss verlassen. Außerdem zaubere ich hier in Nemuritor nur im Notfall.“  
„Du kannst ihr trotzdem mal einen Kuchen machen, vielleicht hat sie ihre Ansprüche auch runter geschraubt... nein hat sie wahrscheinlich nicht...“  
Raphael seufzte leise auf und Harry wuschelte ihm kichernd durch das Haar.  
„Nichts erzwingen, ich mach das auch nicht mehr... denke ich. Schau, Fenrir und Annabelle knutschen am Waldrand.“ Er zeigte hin und Raphael schmunzelte, als er das sah und sich dabei das Haar richtete.  
„Sicher werden sie sehr bald schwanger, Fenrir hört die innere Uhr ticken und bei Werwölfen klappt es eigentlich immer sofort. Und sie hat bestimmt auch nichts dagegen, mir scheint sie reden miteinander...“  
„Ja das tun sie tatsächlich... gib mir die Fledermaus, ich werde sie eines Tages meinem Sohn schenken und ihm von diesem schrecklichen Macho erzählen. Damit er ja nicht auch so wird.“


	54. Romantik

„Blumen und ein Brief, dass er es wagt überhaupt mir überhaupt zu schreiben“ Harry öffnete den Umschlag mit ernstem Blick und überflog dann das Papier kurz:  
„Dieser Macho! Dieser elende Macho, er hält sich wirklich für etwas besseres. Am Liebsten würde ich ihm dieses Papier in sein dreckiges Maul stopfen, damit er für immer schweigt.“  
Der Brief landete, wütend geworfen, auf dem Frühstückstisch und der Held knurrte ihm wild hinterher. Das Harry ihn nicht vorher zerknüllt hatte, lag wohl daran, dass er auch die Meinung der Anderen, über dieses Schreiben, hören wollte.  
So etwas geschah bei Harry meist sogar unterbewusst, selbst im größten Zorn hätte er diesen Brief nicht vernichtet. Fenrir hingegen sah aus als wolle er das Schreiben sofort in der Luft zerfetzen. Auch wenn er nun mit Annabelle zusammen war, auf seinen süßen Helden ließ er auch weiterhin nichts kommen.  
Es war mittlerweile Sonntag geworden und damit der einzige Morgen an dem wirklich alle zusammen das Frühstück einnahmen. Raphael öffnete seine Bäckerei nicht mehr an diesem Tag, auch nicht Nachmittags für ein paar Stunden, Sam hatte zwar seinen Blumenladen schon fertig, machte aber erst am Dienstag auf.  
Er wollte auf die Samen der Gummibäume warten und diese dann in seinem neuen Laden einpflanzen.  
Mit dem Verkäufer hatte er schon regen Briefkontakt und wie es aussah kamen bald nicht nur Gummibäume aus Hamburg.  
Und Melina wurde von zwei Angestellten vertreten, sie wollten diesen Tag in der Familie verbringen, selbst Jamie hatte alleine deswegen nicht offen.  
Denn normalerweise würde auch er darauf bestehen, dass er Sonntags ebenfalls seine Waren verkaufte.  
„Vom Po-Kneifer“ Severus angelte nach dem Papier und las dann selbst was der „Macho“ schrieb:  
„Er schreibt von Harrys Apfelpo und das er selten so ein niedliches Fledermäuschen sah, zudem wird er bald herkommen um auch klar zu stellen, dass auch niemand anderes seinem zukünftigen Ehemann an den Hintern packt... seinem zukünftigen Ehemann... ich denke er hat eindeutige Absichten, was dich angeht. Und davon wird er sich wohl auch nicht so einfach abbringen lassen.“  
„Die Absichten kann er sich in seinen eigenen Hintern stecken“ fauchte Harry gereizt:  
„Lieber heirate ich einen Troll, als solch einen Macho und Idioten, wo ist da die Romantik? Erst packt er mir an den Po und dann will er mich heiraten. Ich bin sicher nicht sein Häschen, dass ihm zwanzig Kinder in die Welt setzt und das Bier zum Sofa bringt“ Harry reichte die Blumen an Hermine weiter, die war ganz angetan von den Pflanzen und stellte sie sich bestimmt wieder in ihr Zimmer.  
Der Po-Kneifer ließ sich jedenfalls nicht lumpen, die Blumen waren immer frisch und schienen sehr teuer gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls meinte Sam er würde sie nicht unter fünf Galleonen verkaufen.  
Seit sie mit dem Pan wirklich gut befreundet waren, profitierte aber auch ihr Heim an sich davon. Sam nutzte viele Fensterbänke für Aufzuchten und auf dem Esstisch stand auch jeden Tag ein neuer Strauß.  
Wenn er erstmal seinen Laden wieder offen hatte, würde er noch mehr im Manor aufstellen und keiner hatte etwas dagegen. Besonders nicht Gvenlyn, die sich oft damit entspannte, dass sie einfach nur einen Bonsai bewunderte. Dann wenn die kleine Aretha endlich mal schlief und Athalus auf der Arbeit war.  
„Er sagt wenigstens klar was er vor hat, ein Mann der Tat würde ich sagen“ lachte Lucius fröhlich und musste dann einem Brötchen ausweichen, welches Raphael auffing bevor es auf dem Boden landete. Er hasste es wirklich wenn mit Lebensmitteln geworfen wurde, aber am Schlimmsten war es für ihn, wenn seine Backwaren durch die Gegend flogen.  
Er sagte aber auch nichts, dieser Wurf war berechtigt gewesen und ein Brötchen zeigte sich immer noch weicher als ein Teller.  
„Schreibt er wie er heißt“ wollte Tsun wissen:  
„Eventuell kann man an seinem Namen erkennen woher er stammt.“  
„Gabriel, er hat sehr schnell unterschrieben, aber ich meine er heißt Gabriel. Kein Nachname, einfach nur Gabriel. Das könnte überall herstammen“ grübelte Severus über dem Papier:  
„Deutschland ist eigentlich am Wahrscheinlichsten, da Harry ihn dort getroffen hat.“  
„Es ist jedenfalls ein menschlicher Name, keiner der unter Drachen benutzt wird“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Da männliche Drachen nur mit weiblichen Drachen zeugen können und er vermutlich ein Mischling ist, wird seine Mutter kein Mensch gewesen sein. Es ist also möglich, dass er sogar einen Nachnamen hat, unter Menschen ist er definitiv aufgewachsen. Wenn er seinen Nachnamen nicht nennt, kann es bedeuten, dass er uns etwas verheimlichen will.“  
„Das ist mir egal“ schnaubte Harry böse:  
„Er will mich heiraten und das ohne meine Zustimmung, er ist ein Idiot und Macho. So wie er sich benimmt ist er bestimmt noch Jungfrau, weil er mit diesem Verhalten niemanden abbekommt. Kein Mann und keine Frau steht auf so etwas.“  
„Es gibt schon Männer, und Frauen, die stehen auf Machos“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Ich wäre jedenfalls recht angetan von so einem direkten Mann, vorausgesetzt er ist zudem intelligent und hat einen entsprechenden Beruf. Wenn man etwas erreichen will, dann muss man auch Kompromisse eingehen. Mir wäre es auch recht, wenn mich jemand entsprechend verheiraten würde. Dann müsste der zukünftige Ehemann aber auch noch gut aussehen, sonst macht es keinen Spaß.“  
Es stimmte also was Harry erzählte, Hermine war auf Karriere und einen hohen Stand aus, Raphael runzelte die Stirn... das konnte er ihr wirklich nicht bieten. Jedenfalls nicht als Bäcker, er war zwar ein McQuinn, aber in Nemuritor hatte dies keinerlei Gewicht. Bei Lucius hatte das einen Wert, als Harry und Raphael noch zusammen waren, war der Werwolf der beste Fang den sich der Held in die Familie hatte holen können. Aber der Malfoy wollte auch den besten Vater für seinen Enkel und Hermine war in keinster Weise mit ihm verwandt. Er würde sicherlich nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie einen ordentlichen Kerl an ihre Seite bekam.  
„Aber im Grunde würdest du alles nehmen... also was Rassen angeht“ hakte Melina neugierig nach.  
„Er müsste schon zwei Beine haben... und einen menschlichen Kopf, damit auch was ordentliches zum Küssen da ist. Er sollte nicht kleiner als ich sein, sonst habe ich aber keine wirklichen Vorgaben. Mir ist es auch wichtiger, dass ich mich mit meinem Partner stundenlang unterhalten kann, als das er mich ebenso lang durch die Kissen jagt“ nickte Hermine heftig:  
„Aber ich glaube auch, hier in Nemuritor muss ich wohl meine Ansprüche runterschrauben. Im Grunde hoffe ich ja auch immer noch, dass ich mich verliebe... in jemanden mit dem auch mein Verstand zufrieden ist.“  
Eindeutig war Hermine nichts für den backenden Werwolf, da musste er sich wohl anderweitig umschauen... Harrys Ex war doch ganz süß gewesen, dieser Draco... und so schlimm schien er auch gar nicht zu sein. Vielleicht sollte Raphael ihm einmal einen Brief nach Dublin schicken...  
Aber Harry hatte auch gesagt, er solle nichts erzwingen... trotzdem, ein Brief schadete nicht und zudem hasste es Raphael nun wirklich alleine zu sein. Besonders eben, weil sein Ex mit am Tisch saß und ebenfalls keinen neuen Freund hatte.  
Wäre Harry wieder gebunden, und auch glücklich mit dem neuen Partner, Raphael würde seine eigene Einsamkeit nicht so ärgern. Denn dann gab es keine Chance, dass sie vielleicht doch noch wieder zusammen kämen.  
Ja, Raphael sollte wirklich einmal an Draco schreiben, allein wie Lucius jubeln würde, wenn es da zu einer Verbindung käme.  
Ein McQuinn in seiner Familie, direkt und mit dem ersten Erben verheiratet, allein was da für Kinder heraus kämen. Raphael konnte sich verdammt gut vorstellen wie Lucius dann auch gleich einmal eine Party schmiss um dieses Ereignis gebührend zu feiern.  
Ja, ein Brief würde tatsächlich nicht schaden und Harry hätte sicherlich auch nichts dagegen... nein, in diesem Fall musste er unbedingt vorher gefragt werden. Da sollte der Werwolf kein Risiko eingehen, immerhin war Draco ja auch der Vater von dem kleinen Sev.  
„Ich denke wir sollten diesen Gabriel einladen“ schlug Salmissra plötzlich vor und wurde sehr entsetzt, von alle Anwesenden, angesehen.  
Harry klappte sogar der Mund auf und ein Stück Brötchen fiel zurück auf seinen Teller.  
„Das geht wirklich zu weit“ wehrte Lucius ernst ab.  
„Aber dann könnte man seine genauen Absichten herausfinden, ohne das er mit der Tür ins Haus fallen muss“ nickte die Naga ernst:  
„Und Harry klärt es mit ihm unter unserer Aufsicht. Was ist wenn er seinen Besuch zwar ankündigt, aber trotzdem mitten in der Nacht den Jungen aus seinem Zimmer heraus entführt.  
Dieser Mann hat Flügel und nur Pinguine können mit ihren Flügeln nicht fliegen, also kann der Kerl auch bei Harry ins Zimmer einbrechen und ihn heraus holen. Und das ohne das wir etwas merken. Fenrir wohnt zum Beispiel hier unten, wird tief und fest schlafen während dieser Gabriel mit dem Jungen davon fliegt. Und selbst ich kann mit ein wenig Magie herausfinden in welchem Zimmer die gesuchte Person sitzt.“  
Sofort knurrte der alte Wolf böse, so etwas konnte tatsächlich passieren und damit zeigte er dann, dass er sich weder um Harry, noch um das Baby kümmern konnte. Etwas was Fenrir natürlich nicht passte, er wollte unbedingt als Babysitter weiterhin in Frage kommen.  
„Wenn wir ihn einladen, dann gehen damit einer eventuellen Entführung aus dem Weg. Er könnte zum Beispiel zu der Geburtstagsfeier für Severus kommen...“ fügte Salmissra ihren Gedanken hinzu:  
„Einfach eine kleine Feier, mit einem ordentlichen Grund, wozu wir ihn dann einladen. Unverfänglich, aber doch mit klarem Motiv... welches er natürlich erst erfahren wird, wenn er hier im Manor ist.“  
„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht feiern. Ich sehe nichts Gutes darin mein voranschreitendes Alter auch noch mit Met zu begießen“ bestimmte der Professor ernst, überflog noch einmal den Brief des Po-Kneifers.  
„Du solltest aber feiern“ nickte Annabelle ihm lächelnd zu, manchmal war es wirklich noch etwas merkwürdig sie reden zu hören, aber andererseits hatte sie eine wirklich sehr schöne Stimme:  
„Wir sollten jeden unserer Geburtstage feiern und damit denjenigen ehren. Und ich empfinde die Idee als wirklich gar nicht mal so schlecht, dann kann sich Harry endlich mit ihm aussprechen.“  
„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden“ zischelte der Held schlangenhaft, das tat er nur wenn er wirklich zornig war, oder niemand auf seine Wünsche einging, aber diesmal wollten sie nur das Beste für ihn:  
„Er hat mir an den Po gegrabscht und will mich jetzt vor den Altar zerren. Statt einer Heirat kann ich ihm gerne in seinen eigenen Hintern treten. Ich will einen Kerl mit Manieren, und zwar zivilisierte Manieren, nicht welche die aus dem letzten Wald kommen. Wir sind doch hier nicht bei den Steineklopfern aus dem Neandertal.“  
„Wenn Fenrir sich mit Händen, Füßen und Bart auf sein Fleisch stürzt, sagst du auch nichts“ bemerkte Tsun trocken.  
„Er darf aus dem Wald kommen, er ist ein Werwolf, außerdem macht er das nur an Vollmondtagen. Ich bin dagegen diesen Gabriel einzuladen, er soll dort bleiben wo man seine Manieren zu schätzen weiß... auf dem Mond oder in irgendeiner steinzeitlichen Höhle.“  
„Wie süß du bist, wenn du über diesen Kerl motzt. Dann verwandelst du dich gleich in eine zweite Salmissra und ich warte nur darauf das Gift aus deinen Zähnen kommt“ lachte Raphael fröhlich und sofort wurde der Held knallrot bis in die Fingerspitzen:  
„Vielleicht ist er ja in Wirklichkeit ganz nett und hat nur eine merkwürdige Art jemanden anzumachen. Eventuell hast du auf ihn den Eindruck gemacht, dass du auf so etwas stehst und er hat dich nur falsch eingeschätzt.“  
„Oder er wurde einst verheiratet, so wie ich, und hat nicht gelernt wie man mit einer Frau ordentlich umgeht“ überlegte Lucius:  
„Ich habe gleich nach meiner Scheidung erstmal ein paar befreundete Minister gefragt, wie man am Besten bei der Damenwelt ankommt.“  
„Da haben dir die Minister aber gute Tipps gegeben“ bestimmte Melina lächelnd:  
„Ich denke auch, wir sollten ihn einladen und dann gleich den Werwölfen hier vorstellen. Damit er weiß woran er ist, wenn er Harry auch nur noch einmal falsch anpackt.“


	55. Geschenkpapier

...Gabriel betrat das Manor, er trug die gleiche Kleidung wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, und er ging einfach an den anwesenden Männern vorbei, auf den Helden zu.  
Wieso hielten sie ihn nicht auf, Fenrir knurrte ja nicht mal und Thirig steckte die Axt wieder weg... hatte er sie verzaubert? Zwang er sie irgendwie dazu sich auf seine Seite zu stellen?  
„Da ist ja mein kleines Fledermäuschen“ verkündete der „Feind“ grinsend, kam seinem „Opfer“ gefährlich nah und...  
Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf und keuchte schwer, es war noch mitten in der Nacht... nur ein Traum, ein ganz mieser Traum.  
Das erste Mal das dieser Macho ihn bis in den Schlaf hinein verfolgte, verdammt, kein Wunder denn sie würden sich am kommenden Tag wieder gegenüber stehen.  
„Hast du schlecht geträumt“ zischelte es aus einer Ecke heraus, das war Lissa. Er hatte sie wohl geweckt, aber sie war ihm auch nicht böse deswegen. Ihr Leben verbesserte sich fast täglich, es gab gutes Fleisch und das Manor bot viel Platz für alle Tiere.  
Soviel das die Schlangen den Hunden, oder der Katze, gar nicht über den Weg liefen. Und wenn, dann war immer jemand dabei um aufzupassen. Davon einmal abgesehen war Angel sowieso den ganzen Tag bei Jamie im Laden und schnurrte dort die Kunden an.  
„Ja“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Ich suche mir jemanden zum Kuscheln.“ Er stand auf und schlüpfte in einen warmen Morgenmantel, dann verließ er leise sein Zimmer.  
Zu wem sollte er gehen, Severus, Fenrir und Lucius waren nicht allein im Bett, Athalus auch nicht und Raphael fiel weg.  
Der Beschluss jemanden zum Kuscheln aufzusuchen war eindeutig nicht gut durchdacht gewesen, er hatte ja nicht mehr viel Auswahl.  
Hermine, nein die wollte ihre Ruhe haben. Und kuscheln mit ihrem besten Freund, darauf hatte die sicherlich keine Lust.  
Also blieben nur noch Sam und Thirig, wobei der Zwerg natürlich weicher und somit angenehmer war, als der Pan. Und so schlich Harry durch das Manor und dann in das Zimmer seines kurzbeinigen Freundes.  
„Besuch“ nuschelte dieser sofort in seinen Kissen, anscheinend hatte Thirig in dieser Nacht einen besonders leichten Schlaf.  
„Kann ich zu dir unter die Decke“ wollte der Held leise wissen und schon rutschte der Zwerg ein wenig zur Seite, Harry kuschelte sich zu ihm in das warme Bett.  
„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre“ brummte Thirig gemütlich:  
„Lass mich raten, du hast schlecht geträumt und weißt nicht mit wem du sonst kuscheln sollst.“  
„Ist das schlimm?“  
„Ich bin deine letzte Wahl“ maulte der Zwerg und bekam ein Küsschen auf die bärtige Wange gedrückt:  
„Das hilft dir jetzt auch nichts mehr, ich schmolle.“  
„Du schmollst doch jetzt nicht wirklich“ kuschelte Harry sich an ihn.  
„Doch“ kam aus den Kissen, im Grunde konnte man nur das wirre Haar des Zwerges sehen, sonst war er aber ganz in dem Bettzeug verschwunden. Lucius hatte ihm noch kein passendes Bett machen lassen und das alte aus dem Farmhaus wollte der Zwerg nicht mehr haben.  
Außerdem hatten sich die drei Zentauren dort schon nieder gelassen, besonders Helios wusste so ein weiches Bett sehr zu schätzen. Angeblich war es genau auf der richtigen Höhe, damit er es sich da drauf gemütlich machen konnte. Und im Zentaurendorf gab es ja nur Heubetten, wahrscheinlich gönnte der Zwerg ihnen das Bett und holte es deswegen nicht rüber. Er war einfach zu lieb.  
„Ich hatte einen Alptraum“ verkündete Harry anklagend:  
„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht schmollen.“  
„Doch kann ich“ kam vom Zwerg:  
„Sag etwas, was mich besänftigt und dann höre ich mir deinen Alptraum an.“  
„Ich nenne meinen Sohn Severus Thirig Malfoy“ bestimmte der Held und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Und nein, das habe ich mir nicht gerade erst ausgedacht. Severus nenne ich ihn, weil man das mit Sev abkürzen kann und Thirig, weil du auch sein zweiter Patenonkel wirst. Vorausgesetzt du versprichst mir, mindestens noch fünfzig Jahre unter uns zu verweilen. Einer von Lucius' Patenonkeln ist auch gestorben als er fünfzig wurde, das ist dann nicht mehr allzu hart für ihn gewesen.“  
„Ich gebe dir sogar noch hundert Jahre... okay ich bin besänftigt“ die Wangen des Zwerges waren ganz rot vor Freude geworden und die kleinen Augen strahlten glücklich:  
„Erzähle mir von deinem Traum.“  
„Ich habe geträumt das dieser Gabriel kommt und... keiner hat ihn aufgehalten... er konnte machen was er wollte“ fiepte Harry und kuschelte sich so eng wie möglich an Thirig:  
„Es ist eine verdammt schlechte Idee diesen Macho einzuladen.“  
„Wenn er dir irgendwie Ärger machen will, dann beschützen wir dich schon, ich komme dann mit meiner Axt und zeige ihm was ich davon halte“ der Zwerg klopfte Harry sanft auf den Arm um ihn damit eventuell zu beruhigen:  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Fenrir und Raphael werden ja auch da sein und dich beschützen. Er hat sicherlich keine Chance, falls er dir wirklich schlechtes will, nur in deinen Träumen musst du Angst vor diesem Kerl haben... nein, das noch nicht mal, komm her und schlafe noch ein wenig. Morgen früh sieht dann alles schon viel besser aus und bis dahin beschütze ich dich auch in deinem Traum.“  
„Wieso bin ich nicht eher zu dir mal zum Kuscheln gekommen“ nuschelte Harry und schlief dann langsam ein.

„Du hast ganz Hogwarts geschnitzt“ Hermine klappte die Kinnlade runter, als sie das Geschenk für Severus sah:  
„Wie hast du das nur in dieser Zeit geschafft?“  
Es war fantastisch, etwa so groß wie einer der Hunde und mit so vielen kleinen Details versehen, dass man glauben konnte man habe die Schule klein gezaubert und dann zu Holz gemacht.  
Birkenholz, glatt poliert und glänzend lackiert.  
„Mit nur vier Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht und etlichen Zaubern“ nickte der Held stolz und plusterte sich ordentlich dabei auf, aber es war ihm auch gegönnt, dieses Geschenk war ein Meisterwerk:  
„Letztes Jahr habe ich ihm ein Holz-Zeus gemacht, dies Jahr dachte ich, ich mache etwas was ihn an alte Zeiten erinnert. Immerhin wohnen wir ja nicht mehr in Großbritannien und können die Schule deswegen nicht so oft sehen.“  
„Und wieso hast du mich jetzt gerufen, dein Geschenk ist doch perfekt.“  
„Ich kriege es nicht eingepackt“ jaulte Harry sofort und zeigte auf einen Haufen Geschenkpapier:  
„Entweder ist mir mein Bauch im Weg, oder es sieht hässlich aus, oder Beides.“  
Hermine sah ernst auf das Papier, welches von Lissa neugierig angezischelt wurde, dann zückte sie den Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment war das hölzerne Hogwarts ordentlich eingepackt. Auf dem Papier befanden sich kleine Eulen, Harry musste es bei Jamie im Laden gekauft haben, denn der führte so etwas.  
„Was hast du für Severus“ freute sich der Held und bedankte sich dann auch brav, für das Einpacken, zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Eingangsbereich.  
Dort würde die Feier stattfinden und da empfing man dann auch die Gäste. Lucius hatte noch einige Dorfbewohner eingeladen, Janvier zum Beispiel, oder den Metzger und seine Familie.  
Leute eben, die man im Laufe der Zeit kennenlernte und auf die man einfach nicht mehr verzichten wollte. Allein Fenrir verstand sich sehr gut mit dem Metzger... natürlich war es eine Feier, hauptsächlich für das Geburtstagskind, aber andererseits mochte der es auch nicht wirklich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
Man würde ihn beschenken, ein wenig darüber reden und sich dann wohl eher anderen Themen widmen... was dem Professor dann auch sicherlich sehr recht war.  
„Ich habe ihm eine Robe machen lassen, die kann er dann tragen, wenn er wieder unterrichtet“ seufzte Hermine:  
„Dafür musste ich Lucius um Geld bitten, ich bin froh wenn ich wieder eigenes verdiene und mir auch etwas leisten kann. Jedes Mal wenn ich mir etwas wünsche, muss ich zu Lucius gehen und jetzt sogar für ein Geschenk.“  
„Das mache ich auch, das teure Birkenholz habe ich auch nicht bezahlt.“  
„Aber du gehörst zur Familie, ich nicht.“  
„Ich bin nur in der Familie weil ich Dracos Kind bekomme, ansonsten hätte man mich nie aufgenommen. Immerhin bin ich nicht einmal reinblütig, und mir ist es auch sehr unangenehm, dass ich um Geld bitten muss. Was meinst du wieso ich Jamie ständig neue Schnitzereien bringe? Nimm es lockerer, bald bist du wieder Lehrerin und verdienst eigenes, ich werde aber auch in Zukunft keinen festen Job haben.“  
„Weil es hier keine Quidditschmannschaft gibt und du nur das gelernt hast.“  
„Ich wollte nie etwas anderes machen als zu spielen, oder zu schnitzen“ seufzte Harry leise auf:  
„Wenn man spielt zählt nur das was man auf dem Besen erreicht, nicht das man vorher Voldemort getötet hat. Und wenn ich schlecht schnitze, bekomme ich auch kein Geld.  
Nun gut, bald habe ich sicherlich anderes zu tun als zu schnitzen, oder an meine Zeiten als Trainer zu denken. Außerdem kommt ein Besen jetzt eh nicht mehr in Frage, wenn ich die Kugel los bin, werde ich wieder meine Flügel benutzen können.“  
Sie erreichten den Eingangsbereich und Harry stellte sein Geschenk zu den anderen, auf den entsprechenden Tisch, versteckte es ein wenig hinter den größeren Exemplaren.  
„Du bist einmal wieder viel zu bescheiden“ stellte Hermine trocken fest.  
„Wenn er die anderen Sachen zuerst sieht, wird er sich über meines noch mehr freuen. Das ist keine Bescheidenheit, das ist Egoismus, ich will das er aus den Socken fliegt, wenn er es sieht. Aber dafür muss er erstmal die Socken von den Anderen bekommen. Ich glaube Sam hat ihm welche gekauft...“  
„Es ist ein Schal“ erinnerte Hermine sich:  
„Aus Ponyfell. Severus bekommt sehr viel Ponyfell, diesmal, Thirig hat ihm ein ganzes Fell als Bettvorleger verarbeitet. Ich will nicht wissen welches Tier er dafür schon vor dem Frühling geschoren hat.“  
„Emma, sie ist eh tragend und steht jetzt erstmal dauerhaft dann im Stall, wenn es wirklich zu kalt ist“ verkündete Harry:  
„Thirig hat mich extra darum gebeten, die anderen Stuten sind nicht ruhig genug um solange im Stall zu stehen. Außerdem ist sie ja mein Pony, er brauchte meine Erlaubnis. Emma wird angeblich immer ganz ruhig, wenn sie in den letzten Monaten ist.“  
„Genau das Gegenteil zu dir, zweimal hat Lissa schon Alarm geschlagen, weil du vom Balkon springen wolltest.“  
„Ich hätte es fast geschafft“ klagte Harry lachend, wurde dann aber sehr ernst als die ersten Gäste eintrafen, Lucius und Melina diese empfingen. Sie waren die „Hausherren“ und mussten es deswegen tun, Melina schien sich in dieser Position aber sehr gut zu gefallen und erledigte alles mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.  
„Er hat zugesagt“ seufzte der Held:  
„Also wird er sicherlich kommen. Und wie er zugesagt hat, ich könnte mich jetzt noch über diesen blöden Brief aufregen.“  
„Ich hoffe du machst es nicht, denn du solltest ihm nicht mit Zorn begegnen. Sei ruhig und wirke ihm überlegen, dann sieht er gleich, dass er mit dir nicht machen kann was er will.“  
„Pah, er ist ein Idiot, ich brauche nicht ihm überlegen zu wirken, ich bin es“ Harry verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und Hermine ahnte schon, dass ihr bester Freund sehr wahrscheinlich nicht ruhig bleiben würde.  
„Noch war er jedenfalls nicht unter den Gästen, ob er extra zu spät kommt... das wird Lucius nicht gefallen, er legt auf so etwas wert.“  
„Ich auch“ zischelte Harry schlangenhaft, da war es wieder:  
Die Wut über diesen Gabriel war in dem Helden erneut so stark hochgekommen, dass er sich schon wieder fast in eine Schlange verwandelte.  
Raphael mochte das niedlich finden, Hermine aber sah das eher von der unheimlichen Seite... man erkannte daran wie sehr der Held doch immer noch mit Voldemort verbunden war.  
Und mit dem Hause Slytherin.  
Nun wo er schon lange nicht mehr darauf achten musste ein richtiger Gryffindor zu sein, da kamen die versteckten Eigenschaften des jungen Mannes immer mehr heraus.  
Und wenn er sich über jemanden aufregte, dann zeigte sich auch die innere Schlange des Helden.  
„Ist er schon da“ Fenrir betrat den Eingangsbereich, gefolgt von den anderen Freunden und dann auch Severus. Der hatte ganz rote Wangen, anscheinend erhielt er von Jamie gerade ein ganz besonderes Geschenk und „verdaute“ es noch.  
„Nein, er kommt zu spät“ zischelte Harry böse und der alte Wolf hob eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen:  
„Das ist unhöflich Severus gegenüber.“  
„Im Grunde ist die Feier doch nur ein Vorwand um ihn anständig hierher zu locken, aber mir ist das ganz recht so“ wehrte der Professor gelassen ab:  
„Mich interessieren nur die Geschenke und das Essen, was bekomme ich von dir?“  
Harry entspannte sich sofort und suchte das Paket heraus, da war sein „Aus-den-Socken-fliegen“ Plan zwar auch hin, aber es lenkte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen ab.  
Severus entfernte das Papier und schon ging ein Raunen durch die anwesenden Freunde und Bekannte.  
„Fantastisch“ staunte Lucius:  
„Es ist so detailreich, dass man glauben könnte gleich kommen winzige Schüler heraus gelaufen.“  
Harry wurde knallrot bis in die Zehenspitzen, das war dann doch zuviel des Guten.  
„Da kommt keines unserer Geschenke gegen an“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich.  
„Meines ganz sicher“ verkündete plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry erstarrte sofort, langsam drehten sich alle um und tatsächlich stand hinter ihnen der ungeliebte Gast:  
„Und davon einmal abgesehen, ist mein Geschenk auch noch nützlich. Dieses merkwürdige Ding wird nur verstauben und irgendwann sicher als Feuerholz enden. So und jetzt lasst mich zu meinem Fledermäuschen durch, damit er mich ordentlich mit einem Kuss begrüßen kann.“


	56. Kirschholz

Gabriel wurde angeknurrt.  
Eigentlich hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass sich Harry seine Freunde zur Hilfe holte... aber das waren zwei Werwölfe, eine Werwölfin, ein Dunkelelf und dieser Zwerg... der sah auch besonders gefährlich aus.  
Dazu eine Naga, die gefährlich zischelte, anscheinend hatte sein Fledermäuschen ganz viele verschiedene Freunde, an denen musste Gabriel wohl vorbei. Aber er war bereit zu kämpfen, das lohnte sich bestimmt. Sein Bauch hatte ihn zu Harry gebracht und dieses Gefühl irrte sich nie... und Gabriel bekam grundsätzlich was er wollte.  
„Er ist kein Mischling“ staunte plötzlich eine Stimme, Gabriel kräuselte die Lippen als ein Drache, in menschlicher Gestalt, den kleinen Saal betrat:  
„Damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet, wir dachten ihr seid ausgestorben.“  
Die Anwesenden entspannten sich, das war die Chance, Gabriel hob blitzschnell ab, flog über die versammelten Freunde und landete vor dem jungen Mann, schnappte ihn sich zu einem Kuss.  
Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber tatsächlich, doch im nächsten Moment wurde Gabriel zu Boden gerissen.  
Die beiden Werwölfe, und der Dunkelelf, hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt... wenigstens aber hatte Gabriel sein Ziel erreicht.  
Sein Auserwählter war knallrot wie eine Tomate, nun musste er ihm noch zeigen, dass er stark genug war um ihn, und das Kind, zu beschützen.  
Athalus flog, ohne seine Flügel zu benutzen, gegen die Sitzecke und stöhnte leise auf... die beiden Werwölfe waren jedoch wesentlich stärker.  
„Ich bin aus der Übung“ stöhnte der Dunkelelf und ließ sich von seiner Frau versorgen, dann legte sich Raphael plötzlich neben ihn und stöhnte genauso auf.  
Harry hob leicht beeindruckt eine Augenbraue, war immer noch knallrot, schwieg aber um seine Verlegenheit nicht auch noch dadurch zu zeigen.  
„Kein Mischling“ wollte Hermine neugierig wissen, während Fenrir und Gabriel über den Boden rollten, Thirig daneben stand und seine Axt schwang. Er wartete wohl nur noch auf seinen Einsatz.  
„Eine alte Drachenrasse, die sich auch verwandeln kann, Harry würde es so beschreiben: „Seine Gene sind die Vorfahren meiner Gene.“ Aber wir dachten wirklich sie wären ausgestorben. Wie viele gibt es noch?“  
„Vier“ kam von Gabriel, der sich immer noch mit Fenrir abmühte, Raphael und Athalus hatten keine Lust mehr sich da einzumischen.  
„Nur noch vier“ ächzte Tsun.  
„Keine Frauen“ kam von dem Kämpfenden.  
„Noch schlimmer“ seufzte der ehemalige Bürgermeister:  
„Dann gibt es keine Chance mehr. Könnt ihr nicht einmal aufhören, man sieht doch das ihr gleich stark seid.“  
„Er hat Harry einfach so geküsst“ jaulte Fenrir nun und Thirig schwang zustimmend seine Axt, noch mischte er sich nicht ein, würde es aber tun wenn es notwendig wurde.  
„Ich darf das, er ist mein zukünftiger Ehemann“ kam von Gabriel und ein kraftvoller Schlag schickte ihn daraufhin ins Traumland.  
„Was für ein harter Kerl“ schimpfte Fenrir, als er sich aufrappelte und tief durchatmete:  
„Da er wacht schon wieder auf...“  
„Mein Schädel“ kam von dem eventuellen Feind:  
„Als hätte mich ein Amboss getroffen.“  
„Verhalte dich ordentlich, dann trifft es dich nicht noch einmal“ knurrte Fenrir, man sah ihm aber auch ein, dass er keine Lust darauf hatte sich noch einmal mit Gabriel zu prügeln:  
„Doch dann hetze ich auch Thirig auf dich.“  
„Pah so ein Kurzbein...“ was war er doch für ein Idiot, er stand noch nicht mal auf den Beinen, da holte er sich schon wieder Ärger an den Hals. Der Zwerg kam angesprungen, doch bevor die Axt treffen konnte, hielt die Naga ihn fest.  
„Wollen wir erstmal hören was Harry zu dem Kuss sagt, war es gut?“  
Der Held schwieg, Gabriel sammelte sich auf und strich das weiße Hemd glatt.  
„Natürlich war es gut“ verkündete er dann und holte etwas winziges hervor, vergrößerte es vor den Augen aller Anwesenden. Es war eine Vitrine, aus dunklem Kirschholz gearbeitet und mit Gold verziert.  
„Das Geburtstagsgeschenk, habe ich selbst gemacht. Ich bin Möbeltischler, so etwas ist eher eine der leichteren Übungen.“  
„Sehr schöne Arbeit und sehr gute Qualität“ stellte Lucius mit einem Kennerblick fest. Da war eindeutig ein Meister am Werk gewesen, das musste man Gabriel schon lassen... er beherrschte sein Handwerk.  
„Pah, die Verzierungen hätte ich besser gemacht“ motzte Harry, und ja der Kuss war sehr gut gewesen, so fordernd und direkt.  
So etwas war dem jungen Mann wirklich noch nie passiert, Gabriel wollte ihn wirklich und würde solange daran arbeiten, bis er bekam was er sich wünschte.  
Aber die Methoden waren einfach mies, sonst hätte Harry sich bestimmt schon erweichen lassen. Ein Date wäre dann nicht schlecht gewesen, immerhin war Gabriel wirklich sehr attraktiv. Diese Muskeln und dazu die weißen Flügel... das lange Haar und diese wunderschönen Augen.  
„Bist du dir sicher“ der Macho war plötzlich dem Helden wieder ganz nah:  
„Ich wette so etwas müsstest du genauso lernen wie auch das Küssen, ich wäre mindestens bei Letzterem gerne dein Übungspartner.“  
Er wollte erneut zu einem Kuss übergehen, doch da wurde er kraftvoll an den Flügel gepackt und ruckartig zurückgezogen.  
„Das ist meine Geburtstagsfeier“ zischelte Severus gefährlich:  
„Und die Gäste haben sich zu benehmen, du wirst hier nur küssen, wenn Harry es dir ausdrücklich erlaubt. Und derzeit will er noch nicht mal von dir berührt werden.“  
„Zieh nicht an meinen Flügeln“ schimpfte Gabriel wütend und wollte zuschlagen, der Professor aber fing die Faust auf und drückte sie von sich weg. Dabei bemerkte Harrys Verehrer wie stark dieser Mensch war, er schien wohl der gefährlichste Mann unter den heldenhaften Freunden zu sein und das durfte man nicht unbeachtet lassen.  
„Ich ziehe dir zur Not auch die Ohren einmal quer durch Rumänien, wenn du dich nicht zu benehmen weißt. Du bist eingeladen, iss und feiere mit uns, aber verhalte dich ordentlich... sonst hetze ich Thirig doch noch, mit seiner Axt, auf dich.“  
„Und dann stutze ich dir als erstes die Flügel“ kam von dem Zwerg und der machte sicherlich keine leeren Versprechungen.  
„Dabei bin ich doch eigentlich ein ganz lieber Kerl“ schnurrte Gabriel und wollte dann wieder zum Küssen übergehen, aber in diesem Fall wehrte sich Harry und sein hartnäckiger Verehrer musste sich leise stöhnend zurück ziehen.  
Nun gut, eine Fledermaus biss auch mal und erstmal sollte er sich wohl zurückhalten, doch der Abend war auch noch lang und die Vitrine kam schon mal gut an.  
„Ich hätte es trotzdem besser gemacht, jedenfalls was die Verzierungen anging“ stellte Harry erneut fest, als das Objekt genauer bewundert wurde und Gabriel sich das Buffet ansah. Als er zum Salat griff, verkündete sein Fledermäuschen gleich, dass er mit einem Vegetarier nie zusammen sein könnte.  
Er suchte nach Gründen, der ungeliebte Gast nahm sich einen Hähnchenschenkel und musste feststellen, der Koch konnte was.  
Neugierig betrachtete er nun kauend den Eingangsbereich des Manors, die anderen Gäste entspannten sich und Severus packte weitere Geschenke aus. Das Hogwarts aus Holz, Gabriel würde erstmal nicht zugeben das es eine verdammt gute Arbeit war, hatte er auf die Vitrine gestellt.  
Nun wurden ihm Felle und Kleidungsstücke gezeigt.  
Harry schlich förmlich um den essenden „Feind“ herum, spießte ihn mit Blicken auf und Gabriel wurde sich immer sicherer, dass er sich den richtigen Mann ausgesucht hatte.  
Ihn konnte er auch mal alleine lassen, immerhin waren genug Leute da um auf den wartenden Ehemann aufzupassen. Und Gabriel war schon derweil unterwegs, zum Beispiel um teures Holz aus Japan oder Kanada zu holen.  
Und dann stand auch immer noch nicht fest ob er sich in Nemuritor niederlassen konnte.  
„Ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht“ verkündete er und rief damit auch gleich wieder die Werwölfe auf den Plan, noch ignorierte er sie, aber er musste auch aufpassen:  
„Willst du es sehen?“  
„Wehe es ist etwas unanständiges“ fauchte der schwangere Held sofort.  
„Das Unanständige gibt es später“ Gabriel vergrößerte grinsend ein kleines Päckchen und hielt es dem jungen Mann hin, der nahm es vorsichtig, doch da holte es Fenrir sich und untersuchte es erstmal.  
„Am Ende ist der Kram verzaubert und wir müssen einen Mörder jagen“ knurrte der alte Wolf und packte es aus, es war ein Strampler mit einer kleinen Fledermaus drauf und Plüsch-Flügeln am Rücken.  
Harry fiepte verzückt auf.  
„Ich habe mich informiert, du bist ein Mensch, der eigentliche Vater ebenfalls, und du hast die Flügel noch nicht so lang. Deswegen wird das Baby auch keine haben“ verkündete Gabriel ernst:  
„Es wird sich wundern wenn die Eltern welche haben und es nicht. Dieser Strampler wächst ein halbes Jahr mit, dann kann ich etwas entsprechendes, neues kaufen. Diese falschen Flügel dafür sorgen, dass dieses Baby am Anfang nicht allzu verwirrt ist.“  
„Nur ich habe welche“ zischelte Harry sofort böse, holte sich aber den Strampler in die Arme, das Geschenk war eindeutig angekommen:  
„Und ob der zukünftige Vater welche hat, wird sich zeigen... vielleicht hat ja Athalus noch einen Bruder.“  
„Wenn das auch so ein Weichling ist, wird dieser eine sehr schlechte Wahl sein. Ich kann dich beschützen und ernähren, du musst nicht arbeiten um...“  
„Ich will arbeiten“ unterbrach Harry ihn, log aber zum Teil dabei:  
„Und nach diesem Kind ist Schluss mit Nachwuchs. Du wirst in mir niemanden finden, der dir noch ein Kind in die Welt setzt.“  
„Er ist wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht kompatibel mit dir“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Diese Rasse ist zu heikel und die Frauen sind auch immer sehr selten gewesen, da gibt es wirklich keine Chance mehr noch irgendetwas zu retten.“  
„So wird es sein“ nickte Gabriel ernst und aß den Salat auf:  
„Und das du arbeiten willst, nehme ich dir eh nicht ab. Zur Not kannst du aber sicherlich in meiner zukünftigen Werkstatt etwas tun, dann gibt es auch besseres Holz für dich.“  
Harry schwieg, schob aber trotzig das Kinn vor und suchte wohl nach den passenden Worten. Aber er fand nichts, so zauberte er den Strampler weg und widmete sich dann auch dem Essen, ließ aber seinen Verehrer nicht aus den Augen.  
„Gefalle ich dir“ wollte der daraufhin wissen und wurde böse angezischelt:  
„Eindeutig, so rot wie du wirst. Wie wäre es wenn du mir das Haus zeigst und ich wette, nachdem ich hier mehrere Hunde und eine Katze sah, hast du auch ein Haustier. Das würde ich gerne kennenlernen.“  
„Es ist tödlich und bei nur einer falschen Bewegung deinerseits, gibt es nur noch drei von deiner Art“ kam vom Helden sofort.  
„Zeige ihm doch wirklich das Haus“ schlug Lucius vor, er wollte das die Beiden einmal alleine miteinander sprachen und dies schien ihm ein guter Moment dafür zu sein.  
„Ich bin dagegen“ maulte Harry, setzte sich dann aber doch in Bewegung und Gabriel folgte ihm brav:  
„Mein Zimmer zeige ich dir nicht und mein Haustier ist gerade dort, du wirst sie also nicht sehen.“  
„Schade, ich würde sie wirklich gerne sehen, dann weiß ich was du magst und kann dir noch bessere Geschenke machen. Wobei ich mit dem Strampler eindeutig deinen Geschmack getroffen habe... du magst Flügel, ich bin allein schon deswegen genau der richtige Ehemann für dich.“  
„Du bist ein fieser Macho und Idiot“ fauchte Harry und wurde dann plötzlich gegen eine nahe Wand gedrückt, dummerweise war nun niemand da um ihn zu retten.  
„Darauf stehst du doch“ hauchte Gabriel gegen seine Lippen, legte dabei seine Flügel vollständig um den jungen Mann und vermittelte ihm damit ein Gefühl vollkommener Sicherheit:  
„Und glaub mir, ich kann auch ganz handzahm sein... wenn man mir nicht ständig auf der Nase herum tanzt und die Zicke spielt...“  
„Ich bin nicht dein...“ Harry kam nicht weiter, da er schon wieder geküsst wurde und Gabriel sich durch nichts aufhalten ließ.  
Es war gut, verdammt gut und der Held konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste es genießen.  
„Noch nicht“ hauchte Gabriel grinsend, streichelte Harry zart über die Wange:  
„Doch schon bald bist du mein... Ehemann.“


	57. Schadenfreude

„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ nun hatte Harry doch erlaubt, dass Gabriel das heldenhafte Zimmer besuchte, und dann kam er nicht hinein. Ein eindeutiger Rückschlag, es scheiterte am zu engen Gang. Nicht das der Drache irgendwelche sexuelle Absichten, für den Besuch in dem Zimmer, hegte nein er wollte wirklich nur das Haustier kennenlernen und etwas über den Geschmack des jungen Mannes erfahren. Er hatte keine Lust Harry alles aus der Nase zu ziehen, ein Zimmer sagte ja auch viel über den Charakter aus. Das es unterm Dach war, und der Held es sich schon vor den Flügeln aussuchte, zeigte schon einmal, dass er es liebte zu fliegen. Egal ob mit dem Besen oder aus eigener Kraft.  
Harry grinste frech, er stand oberhalb der Treppe und amüsierte sich über seinen Verehrer.  
„Wieso grinst du jetzt“ der Drache hatte alles versucht, aber irgendwie scheiterte es nicht nur an seinen Flügeln:  
„Ich bin nicht fett.“  
Es war ja nicht so, dass es Harry nicht gefiel, dass sein ungeliebter Verehrer aufgrund seiner Muskeln an der Treppe scheiterte... aber in diesen Momenten war es eher die Schadenfreude, die ihn zum Grinsen brachte.  
„Ich weiß, aber es ist trotzdem lustig“ kicherte der Held fröhlich, irgendwie war das schrecklich süß wie der Macho in einem solchen Moment wohl aufgeben musste:  
„Fenrir kommt aber auch nur schwer hier hoch, du bist also nicht der Einzige. Das letzte Mal hat Raphael die halbe Wand mitgenommen und sich das Hemd zerrissen.“  
„Ich sehe aber nicht ein wieso ich darauf verzichten sollte“ schnaubte Gabriel und stemmte sich gegen die Wände, sie leuchteten magisch auf und... der hartnäckige Drache bekam einen heftigen Stromschlag und kippte nach Hinten über.  
„Ich hätte dich warnen müssen“ Harry kam runter und half seinem Verehrer wieder auf die Beine:  
„Das Manor ist... nicht willig sich magisch verändern zu lassen. Nur Lucius und die Mitglieder seiner Familie dürfen dies, und dann auch nur welche, die wirklich das Blut der Malfoys in sich tragen. Es ist eine Sache es zu versetzen, eine andere aber die Grundmauern verschieben zu wollen.“  
„Du hast mich absichtlich nicht gewarnt“ schüttelte sich Gabriel und musste sich dann das Haar wieder richten.  
„Du warst zu schnell, es tut mir wirklich leid... auch wenn es sehr lustig aussah. Du kannst von Außen in mein Zimmer kommen, ich öffne den Balkon für dich.“  
„Mmh...“ kam vom nachdenklichen Verehrer, dann nickte er ernst und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Harry ging wieder hoch und öffnete das Balkonfenster, trat heraus.  
„Willst du fliegen“ zischelte Lissa aus ihrem Korb heraus, dabei hob sie nur so sehr den Deckel, dass ihre Augen heraus schauten und ihn beobachteten.  
„Nein, ich erwarte Besuch“ schmunzelte der Held und wurde sehr nachdenklich, eigentlich war Gabriel ganz nett... wenn man ihn näher kennenlernte.  
Lissa verschwand wieder ganz in ihrem Korb und wollte wohl in Ruhe weiterschlafen.  
Doch dieser Kerl war immer noch der Meinung, er könne sich den Helden einfach so angeln und dann mit diesem vor den Altar treten.  
Gabriel tauchte unter dem Balkon auf, kam aber nicht sofort angeflogen, stattdessen schien er sich etwas zu verwandeln... ein Drachenschwanz, weiß, schuppig...  
Als dieser da war, flog er hoch zu Harry und wurde erstaunt angesehen.  
„Ich brauche den um zu lenken und mich gerade in der Luft zu halten“ brummte Gabriel und wurde leicht rot auf den Wangen, es war ihm also peinlich:  
„Einmal über deine lästigen Freunde fliegen ist nichts wo ich großartig lenken muss, aber hier hoch komme ich nicht einfach so. Das hat auch etwas mit den Knochen zu tun, deswegen brauchst du keinen, ein Drache aber schon.“  
Harry starrte auf den Drachenschwanz, er war ungefähr so lang wie Gabriel hoch... Tsun könnte sicherlich auch nicht ohne fliegen, doch er konnte eh nur fliegen, wenn er seine ganze Drachengestalt inne hatte.  
Und da gehörte so ein Schwanz eben dazu.  
„Gefällt er dir“ grinste Gabriel und ließ das Körperteil verschwinden, Harry wurde rot und schnaubte abfällig:  
„Also wo ist dein Haustier.“  
„Da im Korb“ Harry zeigte auf das pinke Objekt mit Spitze und Schleifchen:  
„Mach den Deckel auf, dann siehst du sie.“  
Er hatte Gabriel natürlich noch nicht gesagt was Lissa war, deswegen zögerte dieser auch noch, hob aber dann vorsichtig den Deckel an.  
Sofort sahen ihn die zwei Augen der wirklich sehr großen Schlange an, Lissa hatte sich, seit Harry sie besaß, dreimal gehäutet und maß sicher schon an die sechs Meter. Entsprechend war groß war auch der Kopf, der nun aus dem Korb heraus schaute.  
Ganz langsam erhob sie sich, stellte sich förmlich aufrecht vor Gabriel hin und zischelte ganz ruhig.  
„Das ist Lissa“ stellte Harry seinen Liebling vor und erntete entsetztes Schweigen:  
„Thirig und Talana haben auch eine solche Schlange, nur etwas jünger und deswegen auch kleiner. Hast du Angst? Du bekommst mich sicher nicht ohne Lissa.“  
„Will er dein Partner werden“ zischelte Lissa neugierig und kam ganz aus ihrem Korb heraus, zeigte damit ihre ganze Größe, Gabriel war förmlich erstarrt.  
„Ja das hat er vor“ zischelte Harry auf Parzel zurück:  
„Aber ich glaube er hat Angst vor dir. Dabei ist er ein Drache, ähnlich wie Tsun.“  
„Sicherlich hat er noch nie zuvor eine so außergewöhnlich-schöne Schlange, wie mich, gesehen“ amüsierte Lissa sich und glitt um Gabriel herum, zeigte sich in ihrer vollen Pracht.  
„Angst“ fragte Harry dann seinen Verehrer.  
„Nein“ schüttelte dieser den Kopf und erntete dafür Erstaunen:  
„Ich bin nur entsetzt darüber, dass ein solches Tier in rosa Spitze wohnen muss.“ Gabriel untersuchte den Korb ernst, stellte fest das dieser drinnen größer war als draußen. Außerdem war es extrem warm in dem Ding, es musste sich ein Wärmestein darin befinden.  
„Es gibt nur diese Version und eine blaue mit grünen Sternen. Nicht gerade meine Lieblingsfarben, außerdem ist sie ein Mädchen.“  
„Sie wird die Farbe kaum sehen können, Schlangen haben ganz schlechte Augen, auch die magischen. Ich dachte da kommt jetzt eine Katze, oder ähnliches, heraus... irgendwas niedliches, deswegen war ich so erstaunt. Lass dich streicheln.“  
Er hob die Hand, da Lissa ihn verstand kam sie tatsächlich mit dem Kopf an und ließ sich sanft kraulen.  
„Ich dachte wirklich du hast Angst vor ihr“ staunte Harry.  
„Es ist keine Giftschlange und selbst wenn sie zehn Meter wäre, sie könnte mich nicht erwürgen“ wehrte Gabriel gelassen ab und erntete ein wohliges Gurren von Lissa:  
„Ich hätte nur Bedenken, wegen deinem Kind, wenn es dann mal da ist und sie daneben in dem Korb haust. Am Ende ist dein Sohn in ihrem Magen.“  
„Lissa hat auch ein eigenes Zimmer, zusammen mit den anderen beiden Schlangen. Sie ist hier... weil sie aufpassen soll, dass ich nicht fliege. Ich brauche nur das Fenster aufzumachen, schon fragt sie ob ich fliegen will. Und wenn ich es dann mache, dann schlägt sie sofort Alarm und ruft meine Freunde auf den Plan.“  
Nun wollte Harry Mitleid von dem Mann, der sich zu seinem zukünftigen Ehemann ernannt hatte, bekam aber nur einen ernsten Blick zugeworfen.  
„Man hat dir verboten zu fliegen“ stellte Gabriel dann fest und Harry nickte fiepend:  
„Für wie lange?“  
„Bis ich mich von der Geburt erholt habe“ fiepte der Held, Stille trat ein.  
„Das ist auch richtig so“ versetzte Gabriel dann trocken und der junge Mann sah seine Felle alle davon schwimmen:  
„Du bist immer noch ein Mensch, und das Kind auch, Menschen fliegen eigentlich nicht und wenn du stürzt... ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was dann alles passieren könnte.“  
„Bis gerade dachte ich noch: „Wenn du mich jetzt nach einem Date fragst, dann sage ich ja.“ Aber deine Chancen auf so etwas schwinden sichtlich“ schnappte Harry beleidigt.  
„Ich bin nur vernünftig“ Gabriel setzte sich auf das Bett und streichelte Lissa weiterhin liebevoll:  
„Du wirst es wohl noch die drei Monate aushalten, früher konntest du dein ganzes Leben lang auch nicht fliegen. Und was das Date angeht, ich bin kein Jungdrache mehr, ich mache ein paar Geschenke und führe dich zum Essen aus, dann wird geheiratet.“  
„Ich heirate nur Männer, die ich liebe“ zischte Harry böse:  
„Und Geschenke kann ich mir selbst machen, zudem kocht Fenrir fantastisch... da kommt kein Restaurant gegen an. Ich werde mich nie in dich verlieben!“  
„Du wolltest ein Date.“  
„Ich will kein Date mehr mit dir“ brüllte Harry nun, wurde im nächsten Moment geschnappt und leidenschaftlich geküsst, da konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Wenn dieser verdammte Kerl eines gut konnte, dann Küssen.  
„Wenn du fliegen willst“ hauchte Gabriel sanft:  
„Dann wirst du auch fliegen.“

„Harry fliegt, Harry fliegt“ Lissa kam zischelnd in den Eingangsbereich und trug ein rotes Tuch mit sich. Da nur ihr Besitzer sie verstehen konnte, brauchte sie ein Erkennungszeichen und das Tuch hatte sie heimlich von Athalus bekommen. Sie versteckte es bisher in ihrem Korb, nun kam sie damit zu den Freunden, die im Saal feierten und natürlich war der Held das große Thema.  
Er und sein hartnäckiger Verehrer.  
„Harry fliegt“ zeigte der Dunkelelf sofort auf die Schlange und schon machten sich alle auf den Weg nach draußen, wo man dem Helden die Meinung dazu sagen wollte. Das würde Ärger geben, Athalus würde seine Drohung wahr machen und Harrys Flügel, erstmal für eine Nacht, lähmen.  
Aber erstmal sah man ihn nirgends.  
„Dieser Gabriel ist auch sehr unvernünftig, er sollte doch sehen, dass Harry nicht fliegen darf“ bestimmte Lucius ernst.  
„Da“ Severus zeigte nach Oben, da war tatsächlich Harry in der Luft, aber er flog nicht selbst...  
Gabriel trug ihn, seine Flügel waren enorm größer geworden, er zeigte zudem einen weißen, schuppigen Drachenschwanz und Harry hockte auf seinem Rücken. Dabei hatte der Held seine Flügel zwar ausgebreitet, sorgte so nur dafür das er etwas leichter war.  
Aber er selbst strengte sich in keinster Weise an.  
„Ich glaube fast, der Po-Kneifer ist doch ein recht guter Mann für Harry“ überlegte Sam ernsthaft:  
„Immerhin trägt er ihn schon... zwar nicht auf Händen... aber doch auf dem Rücken.“  
„So etwas hätte ich nie machen können“ stellte Raphael fest, er hatte schon Briefkontakt mit Draco, der konnte aber leider derzeit nicht zu Besuch kommen. Er war gerade erst in Dublin angekommen, musste sich dort einleben und seine Arbeit organisieren.  
Aber Draco hatte sich zumindest schon einmal über den Brief gefreut und war tatsächlich noch Single, das schien ein recht guter Anfang zu sein.  
Und Harry war es auch egal, er würde sich sogar freuen, wenn da etwas entstände und Draco nach Nemuritor käme.  
Er wollte grundsätzlich immer das Beste für seine Freunde, zu denen er natürlich auch Raphael und Draco zählte, und am Wichtigsten war ihm dann auch sein Kind. Und das sollte seinen Vater kennenlernen, der eben Draco war und diese Tatsache sollte man nie vergessen, oder gar ignorieren.  
„Er ist vernünftig“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber für was braucht er den Schwanz?“  
„Ich könnte auch nicht ohne meinen Schwanz fliegen, mindestens nicht lenken. Man darf ja nicht die Knochen vergessen, er hat genau die gleichen wie ich auch, wenn ich verwandelt bin. Es ist etwas anderes ein Dunkelelf, oder ähnliches zu sein, oder ein Wesen was eigentlich nicht für die menschliche Gestalt bestimmt ist. Unsere Magie erlaubt es uns ein Mensch zu sein, bei ihm ist es genauso wie bei mir, das hier ist nicht unsere natürliche Gestalt“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Lasst uns wieder rein gehen und weiter feiern, er wird schon auf Harry aufpassen. Und Lissa sagen wir, dass diese Art von Fliegen ganz sicher erlaubt ist.“


	58. Tischlerei

„Ich muss wieder nach Hause“ Gabriel saß mit seinem zukünftigen Ehemann auf dem Dach des Manors, dort konnten sie sich ganz ruhig reden:  
„Heute Abend schon. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich will, ich habe keine andere Wahl.“  
„Du hast ein Geschäft“ stellte Harry fest, anders konnte es ja nicht sein, wenn man so eilig wieder heim musste.  
Eigentlich war sein ungeliebter Verehrer schon sehr angenehm... wenn er nicht gerade den Macho raushängen ließ und sich ordentlich gegenüber Harry verhielt. Er wollte jedenfalls auf sein Fledermäuschen aufpassen, trug dieses sogar auf Händen... oder eher auf dem Rücken... und tat auch fast alles um dessen Herz zu erobern.  
Angeblich konnte Gabriel auch ganz gut kochen, das Backen würde er aber lieber Raphael überlassen und etwas anderes wollte der Held auch gar nicht zulassen.  
Vor allem aber ließ der Drache sich nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen, Harry hatte schnell gemerkt wie weit er bei Gabriel gehen konnte und dabei kam es auch auf die Stimmung an. Wenn sein Verehrer sowieso schon schlecht gelaunt war, dann tat man am Besten alles was dieser verlangte... war er gut gelaunt, konnte man schon etwas weiter gehen.  
Harry nahm stark an, dass er mit ein paar sexuellen Handlungen da etwas erreichen konnte... wichtig war auch, Gabriel war vielleicht ein Macho, respektierte den Helden aber auch.  
Sollte es zu irgendeiner Beziehung kommen, was noch in den Sternen stand, würden sie wohl recht oft streiten... sich dann aber auch wieder vertragen und es würde nie zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen.  
Vielleicht brauchte Harry tatsächlich jemanden der nicht aus dem Streit heraus floh und sich auch darauf einließ.  
„Ja, in Hamburg“ nickte er ernst:  
„Aber wenn wir heiraten, dann habe ich natürlich schon längst so etwas hier eröffnet. Ich muss aber vorher mein Geschäft gewinnbringend verkaufen, ich bin nicht arm, aber auch nicht so reich wie deine Freunde. Der Gewinn aus dem Verkauf wird meinen Neuanfang hier sichern.“  
„Wenn wir heiraten“ schnappte Harry, er regte sich mittlerweile nur noch künstlich auf, wenn Gabriel diese Sache ansprach:  
„Du kannst auch gut und gerne in Hamburg bleiben und irgendeinen Fischverkäufer heiraten. Mich bekommst du so nicht.“  
Er verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust und schnaubte böse.  
„Dann würde ich aber ihn küssen und nicht dich, außerdem gefällt es dir doch“ lachte Gabriel fröhlich.  
„Ich kann auch ein Wildschwein knutschen, ist genauso gut“ maulte Harry böse, sein Verehrer küsste wirklich fantastisch und bekam den Helden damit auch immer wieder rum. Aber er würde es ihm natürlich gegenüber nie zugeben, sollte der sich doch ungeliebt fühlen... er hatte es verdient.  
So ein Macho...!  
Aber ein lieber Macho, das auf jeden Fall.  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst, ich sehe es dir an. Ich werde jetzt nach Hamburg zurückkehren und dort mein Geschäft verkaufen, hier ein neues eröffnen.“  
„Ich will dich nicht heiraten.“  
„Selbst wenn wir das nicht tun sollten, was ich nicht glaube, hier in Nemuritor gibt es nur einen normalen, alten Schreiner. Er macht kaum Möbel, kann kaum noch die Sägespäne von seinem Hammer unterscheiden... ich habe mich schon informiert und wenn ich hier eröffne, wird der alte schnell zu machen. Und das wird mir ein besseres Einkommen als in Hamburg, wo es an jeder Ecke ein magisches Möbelgeschäft gibt.“  
„Wenn Lucius das erlaubt.“  
„Was hat er damit zu tun?“  
„Er ist der Bürgermeister und er vergibt auch die Einrichtungen. Zur Zeit wird an einer Markthalle gearbeitet, da fallen auch viele Geschäfte weg. Er könnte dir verbieten dich hier nieder zu lassen.“  
„Eine Tischlerei hat nichts mit einer Markthalle zu tun, ich werde ihn fragen und dann entscheiden. Zur Not werde ich mein Geschäft in Dezastru eröffnen, aber dann entgeht den Bewohnern hier einiges. Ich bin zwar nicht günstig, aber gut, Lucius weiß das doch sicher auch zu schätzen. So ein großes Haus braucht doch sicher auch einmal neue Möbel... und dann könntest du auch mal Verzierungen machen, mir zeigen das du es wirklich besser kannst.“  
„Wesentlich besser“ bestimmte Harry und wurde noch einmal geküsst, das besänftigte ihn auch gleich wieder. Er war wirklich süß und Gabriel konnte sich immer sicherer sein die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben.  
Harry war einfach der perfekte Mann für ihn, nicht langweilig und zudem sehr süß.  
„Komm ich bringe dich runter und verabschiede mich dann, ich will Morgen früh wieder in Hamburg sein. Oder noch besser, in ein paar Stunden, um vorher noch etwas zu schlafen. Die nächsten Tage werden bestimmt sehr anstrengend für mich und auch wenn ich belastbarer, als ein Mensch, bin, so muss ich doch Kraft tanken.“  
Er packte Harry, breitete die Flügel aus und segelte mit ihm langsam nach Unten. Es war als würde der junge Mann in einem Aufzug stehen, einfach direkt nach Unten fahren, Gabriel wollte wirklich nicht großartig fliegen ohne diesen Drachenschwanz.  
Und Harry konnte das tatsächlich verstehen, sicher verwandelte sich sein Verehrer für den Flug nach Hamburg vollständig.  
Sie betraten das Haus, die Feiernden hatten sich in das Wohnzimmer verzogen und der Metzger erzählte eine lustige Geschichte aus der Heimat seiner Vorfahren.  
Irgendwas aus Griechenland, mit betrunkenen Zentauren und einem nackten Pan.  
„Zigarre“ wollte Lucius wissen und hielt Gabriel die Schachtel hin.  
„Ich rauche nicht in Anwesenheit von Schwangeren und Werwölfen, das ist unhöflich“ versetzte dieser recht trocken:  
„Ich wollte mich jetzt auch verabschieden, ich muss nach Hamburg zurück.“  
„Da ist Harry aber traurig“ gluckste Annabelle, sie hatte eindeutig einen Sitzen und kuschelte deswegen auch ordentlich mit ihrem Fenrir. Normalerweise war sie zu schüchtern um dies offen vor den Anderen zu machen, aber in diesem Fall tat der Met wohl sein Übriges.  
„Das hoffe ich doch“ schmunzelte der Drache und drückte den Anwesenden die Hände:  
„Ich muss mein Geschäft verkaufen um genug Geld für eine Neueröffnung hier in Nemuritor zu haben.“  
„Ach tatsächlich, wenn ich das erlaube natürlich“ Lucius war auch schon nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber noch klar genug um sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren:  
„Der Schreiner hier ist alt und macht nicht so gute Möbel... mmh... ich könnte ihn in Rente schicken und dir das Geschäft geben. Natürlich nicht gratis, aber doch zu einem günstigen Preis. Die Vitrine ist schon mal fantastisch, ich bin neidisch auf Severus.  
Ja das ist wohl die bessere Idee, der Alte kann schon keinen Nagel mehr sehen und einen Schrank will ich von dem auch nicht kaufen.“  
„Ich hätte die Verzierungen immer noch besser hingekriegt“ schmollte Harry sofort:  
„Und er hat mein Hogwarts schlecht gemacht. Eigentlich hat er es nicht verdient sich hier niederlassen zu dürfen.“  
„Du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst, deswegen habe ich dein Hogwarts schlecht gemacht“ nickte Gabriel grinsend und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf:  
„In Wirklichkeit finde ich es fantastisch. Ich denke in einer Woche bin ich zurück, ihr werdet natürlich alle aufpassen, dass kein anderer Mann sich an meinen Harry ran wagt.“  
Die Männer nickten ernst und dem Helden klappte die Kinnlade runter, die waren tatsächlich alle auf der Seite von Gabriel.  
„Der ist genau der richtige Kerl für dich, wir werden aufpassen“ bestimmte Fenrir, gemütlich brummend, dabei kraulte er die glückliche Annabelle hinter den Ohren. Dafür schnurrte sie ihn liebevoll an, eindeutig sollte sie keinen Met mehr trinken.  
„Siehst du, sie sind auf meiner Seite“ freute sich Gabriel und küsste Harry noch einmal sanft:  
„Ich schreibe dir mindestens drei Briefe und sicher schicke ich dir auch ein kleines Geschenk. Damit du mich auch nicht vergisst.“  
Er verließ das Haus, Harry lief ihm nach und konnte noch sehen wie Gabriel sich in einen großen weißen Drachen verwandelte, dann weg flog.  
Er sah nicht anders aus als Tsun, was diese Gestalt anging, war nur fast ganz weiß und etwas größer. Man erkannte die genetische Verwandtschaft, sie waren beide Drachen und nur Gabriel war ein wenig einzigartiger.  
„Und wirst du ihn vermissen“ Raphael trat neben seinen Ex-Freund und legte eine Hand auf dessen rechte Schulter.  
„Ein bisschen“ seufzte Harry, wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Aber er ist immer noch ein fieser Macho, ein arroganter Idiot und ich werde ihn sicher nicht heiraten!“

„Harry, Harry, komm wach auf, wir wollen doch zusammen Frühstücken. Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird Fenrir deinen ganzen Speck gefuttert haben. Du weißt, er hält sich nicht zurück“ Thirig stand an der Tür zum heldenhaften Zimmer, wollte diesen vor dem Speck-Verlust bewahren, aber der junge Mann antwortete nicht.  
„Da ist etwas nicht richtig“ brummte der Zwerg besorgt und öffnete einfach die Tür, ging mühsam hoch und beschloss unterwegs doch einmal eine Diät in Angriff zu nehmen. Er passte ja kaum durch den engen Gang und war somit mindestens so breit wie Raphael, am Ende, wenn er so weiter machte, so breit wie hoch.  
Und so etwas konnte einfach nicht gesund sein, er hatte Harry doch versprochen noch mindestens hundert Jahre zu leben.  
„Harry, Harry“ Lissa zischelte Thirig wild entgegen, es war Sonntag, aber eigentlich war der Held kein Langschläfer, Lissa zeigte sich zum auch wirklich sehr aufgeregt.  
Gabriel wollte am Vormittag zurückkehren, er hatte sein Geschäft verkauft und mehrere Briefe geschickt. Darunter war auch ein Geschenk für den Helden gewesen, ein Stück Kirschholz um sich damit die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Tatsächlich fing der junge Mann auch gleich an daran zu schnitzen, es würde wohl ein Drachenkopf werden, als Maske zum Aufhängen.  
„Du scheinst mir sehr aufgeregt, lass mich mal vorbei“ er schob sich an der Schlange vorbei und trat an das Bett heran, Harry lag darin und war definitiv nicht wach. Er schwitzte stark, seine Lider flackerten...  
Thirig hob die Bettdecke hoch und sah einige Momente lang auf den Bauch, Wehen!  
Harry hatte Wehen, und das im sechsten Monat.  
Okay, es war das Ende des sechsten Monats, aber trotzdem noch viel zu früh.  
Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
Er wusste, es konnte normal sein das der Mann zu Beginn der Wehen bewusstlos wurde, aber die Wehen an sich waren verdammt schlecht.  
Thirig musste sich nun etwas Gutes überlegen, er war nicht schnell genug um rechtzeitig bei den Anderen zu sein.  
„Nala“ schimpfte er und sofort erschien die Hauselfe:  
„Hol Severus her, so schnell du kannst, es geht um Leben und Tod.“  
Sie nickte und verschwand, tauchte im nächsten Moment mit dem verwirrten Professor im Zimmer auf. Sie hatte ihn einfach auf ihre Art transportiert, so etwas geschah nur sehr selten und entsprechend entsetzt schaute Severus auch aus der Wäsche.  
Es war ihm definitiv noch nie passiert, es ging aber auch wirklich um Leben und Tod.  
„Wehen“ schimpfte Thirig und zeigte auf den bewusstlosen Helden, der stöhnte immer wieder leise auf und zeigte damit wohl seine großen Schmerzen, wenn eine Wehe kam.  
Sofort löste sich der Professor aus seinem Entsetzen und untersuchte Harry, das sah alles nicht sehr gut aus.  
„Wir müssen das Kind holen, sonst sterben Beide“ bestimmte er:  
„Aber wir werden auch auf seine Wünsche eingehen können, hol Fenrir in das Zimmer, welches wir für Geburten bereit gemacht haben.“  
Auch Melina wollte für so etwas nicht in ein magisches Krankenhaus gehen, Fenrir, Severus und Hermine sollten es auch bei ihr machen und Lucius hatte sicher nichts dagegen.  
Das war ein großes Vertrauen, welches den Dreien gegenüber gezeigt wurde und entsprechend bereiteten sie sich auch darauf vor. Severus allein hatte in den letzten Wochen mehr Bücher über Geburten gelesen, als je in seinem Leben über die Benutzung von Alraunen.  
Wenn alles gut lief, dann war bei Melina kein Kaiserschnitt nötig und das machte es wesentlich einfacher.  
„Es ist zu früh“ schimpfte Thirig, war aber auch schon auf der Treppe.  
„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, so eine Männerschwangerschaft ist sowieso schon Riskant und wenn der Körper nicht mehr will, muss das Kind raus. Wir müssen auch den Brutkasten wieder bereit machen. Wie gut das Aretha schon da raus ist, da müssen wir keinen weiteren her schaffen.“  
Die kleine Elfe war schon seit vier Tagen so stabil, dass sie den Brutkasten nicht mehr brauchte, trotzdem aber befand sich noch ein Wärmestein in ihrem Bettchen.  
Sie durfte nicht auskühlen, atmete aber schon kräftig und zeigte einen ordentlichen Hunger.  
Severus hob Harry auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus, Thirig wackelte so schnell wie möglich nach Unten, um dort die wichtigen Personen zu informieren.  
Jamie musste diesmal auch dabei sein, es war seine Aufgabe die Nabelschnur zu durchschneiden und den Test durchzuführen. Das Berühren der Stirn um zu schauen ob ein Zauberer geboren wurde, wobei das bei einem Malfoy eigentlich schon klar war.  
Doch es war Tradition, jeder erste Pate musste das tun und auch Thirig sollte bei der Geburt anwesend sein.  
Sollte Jamie diesen traditionellen Zauber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht beherrschen, würde Thirig das übernehmen. Der war enger mit den Menschen verwandt und da funktionierte es ganz sicher.  
Ansonsten mussten sie warten bis die „Mutter“ es selbst machen konnte.  
So wurde Harry in das entsprechende Zimmer gebracht, dort auf das Bett gelegt, sauber und warm gezaubert.  
Fenrir, Jamie und Hermine traten ein, der Werwolf machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.  
„Kaiserschnitt“ brummte er und holte sein Messer aus dem Schrank, das hatte er sich selbst zuvor gekauft und entsprechend gereinigt, es war scharf wie Salmissras Humor:  
„Und dann so früh, hoffentlich geht das gut.“  
„Hier ist der Brutkasten“ Thirig kam damit in das Zimmer und stellte ihn auf, Hermine zauberte alles bereit.  
„Hoffen wir das Beste“ bestimmte sie, zauberte sich die Hände sauber:  
„Und vertrauen wir auf die Fähigkeiten von Fenrir...“


	59. Japan

„Was ist hier los und wieso begrüßt mich Harry nicht ordentlich und was soll die Versammlung im Flur“ Gabriel kam zu der Gruppe, welche im Gang vor der Zimmertür wartete, und hatte einen Strauß Margeriten dabei.  
Von Fenrir erfuhr er in einem Brief, welche Blumen der Held am Liebsten mochte, von Raphael was eben dieser junge Mann beim Essen bevorzugte.  
Gabriel hatte ihnen allen heimlich Briefe geschickt, um sie über Harry auszufragen, und auch so erfahren welche der Herren schon einmal ein innigeres Verhältnis zu ihm hatten.  
Severus war schon wieder gebunden, und Jamie passte da sehr gut auf, deswegen gab es keine Gefahr mehr von seiner Seite.  
Raphael hingegen aber war noch Single und konnte sich noch an Harry ran machen, deswegen galt er als Rivale.  
Gabriel könnte das nicht... mit seinem Ex noch zusammen wohnen, irgendwas musste da geschehen sein, dass sie sich noch so gut verstanden.  
„Das Baby muss geholt werden, er hatte heute Morgen starke Wehen“ verkündete Lucius und wurde für einen Moment entsetzt angesehen, dann drückte der Drache dem Malfoy die Blumen in die Arme und betrat leise das Zimmer.  
Dort wurde das Baby gerade in ein umgebautes Terrarium gelegt und der Bauch des Helden magisch zugenäht.  
„Wie sieht es aus“ Harry war natürlich noch bewusstlos, das Baby sah schwach und klein aus, eindeutig zu klein um die nächste Nacht zu überleben:  
„Und was soll das Terrarium?“  
„Ein Brutkasten“ erklärte Hermine sachlich:  
„Simuliert den Bauch.“  
„Schwachsinn“ schnaubte Gabriel kopfschüttelnd:  
„Her damit, ich werde es stärken und dann kommt es in die Arme der Mutter, sobald dieser aufgewacht ist. Andere Babys brauchen einen Kasten, der Kleine hier braucht nur mich.“  
Er holte den kleinen Jungen aus dem Kasten heraus und ließ leuchtende, goldene Energie in ihn fließen, direkt von sich selbst aus und so warm, dass auch Hermine es spürte.  
War Harrys Sohn bis zu diesem Moment noch schwach und still gewesen, so öffnete er nun die Augen und bewegte die winzigen Hände.  
„Faszinierend“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Trotzdem sollte er einen Wärmestein im Bettchen haben, solche Winzlinge unterkühlen schnell.“  
„Und richtige Muttermilch brauchen wir auch“ fügte Gabriel hinzu:  
„Haben wir eine Amme zur Hand?“  
„Gvenlyn hat gerade Milch und Salmissra kann immer“ überlegte Hermine:  
„Aber Harry wollte es mit Stutenmilch probieren.“  
„Und dann dem Kind noch zusätzlich irgendwelche Tränke verabreichen müssen, Harry kann gerade nichts dagegen sagen, frage eine der Damen. Ich bin für die Naga, die ist wenigstens noch mit den Menschen verwandt.“  
Gabriel hielt den kleinen Jungen in den kräftigen Armen, der schien sich an diesem Ort recht wohl zu fühlen und blubberte glücklich. Kein Wunder, der Drache war warm und weich, da konnte man sich ja nur wohl fühlen.  
Hermine ging raus und verkündete dort das eine Amme gesucht würde.  
„Ich mache es gerne“ meldete sich Gvenlyn:  
„Elfen haben während der Stillzeit sowieso immer zuviel Milch... ich weiß aber nicht wie sich das auf ein menschliches Baby auswirkt.“  
„Deswegen will Gabriel auch lieber Salmissra als Amme, ich gebe zu, ich neige dazu mir das auch zu wünschen.“  
Stille trat ein, die Naga musste wohl einen Moment darüber nachdenken und folgte dann Hermine in das Zimmer. Es war eine schwierige Entscheidung und kein Wunder das Salmissra schwieg.  
Im Bett regte sich Harry mittlerweile, Severus überwachte das, die Paten saßen auf zwei Stühlen und beobachteten alles. Fenrir war nun fertig, er verzog sich und würde wahrscheinlich von Lucius mit viel Fleisch versorgt werden.  
Gabriel hielt immer noch das Baby auf dem Arm, zeigte es der nachdenklichen Salmissra, der Kleine war wirklich niedlich... wenn sie da an ihre eigenen Kinder dachte...  
Wie es denen wohl gerade ging?  
„Ich bin noch unschlüssig“ erklärte sie recht unsicher:  
„Immerhin ist es doch ein sehr kleines Baby und ich bin kein Mensch.“  
„Aber besser als die Elfe“ nickte Gabriel ernst:  
„Und jetzt los, füttern. Macht der Dame einen Stuhl frei, damit sie es bequem hat.“  
Hermine holte einen Stuhl hervor und verwandelte ihn in einen Sessel, Salmissra setzte sich hinein und bekam das Baby gereicht. Gerade als der kleine Junge gestillt wurde, schlug Harry die Augen auf.  
„Was ist passiert“ nuschelte er und sah dann sofort Gabriel, erkannte im nächsten Moment das er im Geburtszimmer war:  
„Ich wachte von Schmerzen auf und dann... war alles schwarz.“  
„Du bist Mama geworden“ verkündete Severus ernst und untersuchte die Augen des Helden kurz, gab ihm dann seine Brille.  
„Aber war doch viel zu früh“ nuschelte Harry.  
„Ist trotzdem gut gegangen, wir müssen nur auf eine Amme zurückgreifen. Jedenfalls ist dein Liebchen der Meinung.“  
„Wenn dann ist Harry mein Liebchen“ kam sofort von Gabriel, das war so typisch für ihn.  
„In hundert Jahren nicht“ murmelte der Held, wollte sich aufsetzen, sofort war Thirig da um ihm zu helfen. Nun sah Harry, dass sein Sohn gerade von Salmissra gestillt wurde, Gvenlyn hätte es sicher auch gekonnt... aber die Naga war ihm da irgendwie lieber.  
„Gleich kannst du ihn haben“ verkündete sie:  
„Er trinkt ordentlich und ich merke schon, dass er es auch verträgt.“  
„Danke“ seufzte Harry und bekam dann einen Kuss von Gabriel, irgendwie gefiel ihm das gerade, trotz der Tatsache das er sich noch schwach fühlte.  
„Gabriel hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Kleine nicht in den Brutkasten muss, trotzdem werde ich einen Wärmestein in die Wiege legen“ erklärte Hermine:  
„Hast du sie schon in deinem Zimmer stehen?“  
„Ich bin nicht einverstanden mit dem Zimmer“ wehrte Gabriel sofort ab:  
„Bringt seine Sachen in ein Zimmer, nahe seinem jetzigen.“  
„Wieso“ wollte Severus wissen:  
„Er mag das Zimmer.“  
„Er wohnte bisher darin, wenn er Single war und jetzt ist er es nicht mehr. Zudem komme ich nicht hinein. Ich brauche ein Zimmer nebenan und keine Widerworte, sonst werde ich laut und das könnte dem Baby nicht gefallen.“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt“ stellte Thirig trocken fest:  
„Aber recht hat er, Harry braucht ein neues Zimmer, ich bin kaum die Treppe hochgekommen, bevor ich ihn fand.“  
„Mir ist egal bei wem ich von euch beliebt bin, und bei wem nicht, Harry muss mich mögen“ fügte der Drache hinzu, dass musste er einfach sagen. Zwar schätzte er die Freunde seines Lieblingshelden schon, aber er war ihm eben wichtiger.  
Er nahm das Baby von Salmissra an und übergab es an dessen Mutter, dort wurde dann auch gleich etwas Milch gespuckt.  
„Ups“ schmunzelte die Naga:  
„Das war vielleicht etwas zuviel gewesen.“  
„Sieht so aus“ Gabriel holte ein Tuch hervor und reichte es Harry, der machte die kleine Sauerei dann auch gleich sauber. Das würde nicht die einzige bleiben, aber einer Mutter war das grundsätzlich egal.  
Der Winzling trug auch schon eine Windel, gerade mal halb so groß wie Gabriels Taschentuch.  
„Die Gebärmutter wird jetzt in einem Monat verschwunden sein“ erinnerte Harry sich an das was er gelesen hatte.  
„Außer du wirst jetzt sofort noch einmal schwanger“ nickte Severus:  
„Aber empfehlen werde ich dir solche Aktionen nicht. Du hast jetzt schon eine Frühgeburt gehabt, die nächste könnte gar nicht lebensfähig sein. Lass es gut sein und ich glaube auch, Gabriel, wäre nicht damit einverstanden.“  
„Wenn wir eines Tages noch ein Kind wollen, werden wir adoptieren“ bestimmte dieser sofort:  
„Ich habe keine Lust dich wegen so etwas zu verlieren, zur Not kann man auch eine Leihmutter nehmen. Aber ich kann eh nicht mit einem Menschen zeugen und wir haben jetzt auch erstmal mit dem hier genug zu tun. Wie soll der Kleine heißen?“  
„Severus Thirig Malfoy“ strahlte Harry glücklich, er war wirklich sehr froh über den Ausgang der Schwangerschaft, und Gabriel hatte tatsächlich einen Teil dazu beigetragen.

„Du solltest heute noch liegen bleiben, aber ich sehe ein, dass du nicht in diesem Zimmer bleiben willst“ Gabriel wickelte seinen Auserwählten in zwei Decken ein und hob ihn sich dann auf die Arme:  
„Kurzbein, du trägst uns den Kleinen hinterher und wehe du fällst damit hin. Dann mache ich dich auch einen Kopf kürzer.“  
Jamie stand in seinem Laden, um die Ponys aber kümmerten sich die Zentauren und so hatte Thirig als Einziger Zeit für die Aufgaben eines Patenonkels. Und er machte das wirklich sehr gerne, wahrscheinlich würde er es auch sein der dem kleinen Sev eines Tages das Reiten beibrachte, oder wie man am Besten ein Ponyfell verarbeitete.  
„Unfreundlicher Macho“ schimpfte Thirig halbherzig und packte dann sein kleines Patenkind ordentlich ein, trug es den Beiden hinterher.  
„Pah, ich will nur gleich mal klarstellen wie der Hase läuft, wenn ich hier bin“ bestimmte Gabriel und trug Harry nach Oben, hoch zu den Räumen, welche Hermine bereit gemacht hatte.  
Laut ihrer Beschreibung waren es zwei Zimmer, die mit einer Tür verbunden waren und sogar ein Bad inne hatten. Angeblich die Räume die Narcissa und Lucius bewohnten, nachdem Draco zur Welt kam.  
Sauber gemacht und hübscher eingerichtet, gab es da sogar einen Platz für Lissa, auch wenn Gabriel die Schlange wohl zu sich holen würde. Mindestens dann wenn Harry schlief und nicht aufpassen konnte.  
„So jetzt rein da“ der Drache trat die Tür vorsichtig auf und packte Harry auf das Bett, Lissa war noch nicht da.  
„Bist du mal nicht hier“ wollte Harry wissen, aber er fragte das nicht weil sein Verehrer gehen sollte, eher klang es so als wolle er ihn da behalten.  
„Ich muss meinen Laden hier eröffnen und dafür noch einiges besorgen, und dann werde ich immer mal wieder wegfliegen um Holz zu besorgen. Ich kaufe es in Kanada, oder Japan, wenn der Kleine aus dem Gröbsten raus ist, nehme ich dich auch gerne mal mit. Ich bin dann immer mindestens drei Tage weg, ein Tag für den Hinflug, dann der Kauf und zurück dann wieder ein Tag für den Flug.“  
„Wie transportierst du das Holz?“  
„Klein gezaubert, das ist der einzige Zauber den ich mit den Menschen gemeinsam habe und er ist verdammt nützlich. Für unsere Flitterwochen kannst du dir jedes Land auf der Welt aussuchen, mir ist egal wo ich bin, solange es mit dir zusammen ist.“  
Harry fiepte gerührt und Gabriel bekam einen freiwilligen Kuss, darauf durfte er sich aber noch nichts einbilden, sein „Liebchen“ hatte ja gerade erst ein Kind zur Welt gebracht.  
Nun kam eine schwere Zeit für ihn, die hormonelle Umstellung, das Verschwinden der Gebärmutter... der Drache hatte sich ebenfalls über diese Dinge informiert. Da brauchte Harry auf jeden Fall eine starke Hand an der Seite, jemand der für ihn viele Dinge regelte und auch für Ruhe sorgte... wenn es dann notwendig war.  
Gabriel würde diese starke Hand sein und damit auch Pluspunkte sammeln können.  
Ein Monat noch, dann lernte er zum ersten Mal den Harry kennen, in den sich zum Beispiel Severus verliebt hatte.  
„Möchtest du etwas essen“ fragte der Drache und legte den kleinen Sev in seine Wiege hinein, deckte ihn vorsichtig zu:  
„Ich kann dem alten Wolf sagen, dass er dir diese Hähnchenschenkel machen soll.“  
„Woher weißt du davon?“  
„Ich war nicht untätig, ich habe die ganze Woche über Briefe an deine Freunde geschrieben und gefragt was du magst. Mir war klar das ich mindestens die letzten Wochen deiner Schwangerschaft mit dir verbringe und dafür wollte ich gewappnet sein. Diese Zeit ist eigentlich die Schwierigste... jetzt kann ich das Wissen trotzdem nutzen.“  
„Das ist so süß“ fiepte Harry.  
„Nein das ist selbstverständlich. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass du mir treu bleibst und immer glücklich bist, sonst bin ich kein guter Ehemann. So wie du auch immer dafür sorgen musst, dass ich dir treu bleibe und glücklich bin. Sobald du wieder fit bist, bekommst du eine Liste von den Dingen die ich mag.“  
„Macho“ lachte Harry leise und bekam sofort einen Kuss von Gabriel.  
„Nur für dich“ bestimmte dieser:  
„Ich lasse den alten Wolf die Hähnchen machen und dazu frische Brötchen vom anderen Wolf. Der braucht noch einen neuen Partner, er ist solange ein potentieller Rivale, bis er wieder gebunden ist.“  
„Er schreibt Draco Briefe“ murmelte Harry und legte sich bequemer hin:  
„Wecke mich, wenn die Hähnchen fertig sind, unbedingt.“  
„Das werde ich“ Gabriel verließ mit Thirig das Zimmer und atmete tief durch, eigentlich hatte er ja so schnell noch nicht Vater werden wollen.  
Zwar war ihm natürlich schon vorher bewusst gewesen, was er sich antat wenn er einen schwangeren Partner aussuchte... aber so schnell sollte es dann doch nicht gehen.  
Er wollte sich auf die Geburt vorbereiten können, stattdessen aber brauchte er nur eine Woche weg zu sein und schon war das Kind da.  
„Soll ich Fenrir Bescheid sagen“ Thirig strich sich über den Bart:  
„Dann kannst du dich schon mal im Zimmer nebenan einrichten, leise natürlich.“  
Der Drache nickte zustimmend, anscheinend merkte der Zwerg das auch ein solch starker Mann mal eine Pause brauchte. Und das kam dann auch Harry zu Gute, wenn sein Verehrer ihm fit gegenüber trat und sich weiter ordentlich um ihn kümmern konnte.


	60. Frühlingsfest

Harry James Malfoy betrat das recht kleine, aber gemütliche, Gebäude und sah sich darin erstmal neugierig um. Drei Tage war es nun her, dass sein kleiner Sohn auf die Welt kam und das erste Mal wagte er es das Manor zu verlassen. Natürlich mit etlichen besorgten Blicken, seiner Freunde, im Nacken... aber es sprach auch wirklich nichts dagegen.  
Gabriel war die ganze Zeit bei seinem „Liebchen“ gewesen, schlief im Zimmer nebenan, kümmerte sich um ihn und den kleinen Sev gleichermaßen.  
Er konnte wirklich sehr lieb sein, machte aber auch immer wieder klar das er die Hosen an hatte und wenn es um das Wohlbefinden des Helden ging, dann gab es grundsätzlich keine Diskussionen.  
Und er war sich sicher, sie führten schon eine Beziehung, Harrys Wünsche, in Bezug darauf, hatten keinerlei Wert.  
Der junge Mann atmete tief durch und ging dann durch die neue Schreinerei, fand seinen „zukünftigen Ehemann“ beim Einrichten im hinteren Bereich.  
Die Wände waren vollständig aus Holz, es gab einige Tische und magische Maschinen, ein Bereich zeigte schon fertige Möbelstücke.  
Sie waren alle wunderschön, von hoher Qualität und mit viel Liebe gemacht, der Drache war genauso gut in seiner Arbeit, wie Tsun wenn er Gold schmiedete.  
Man musste seine Arbeit lieben, allein deswegen hatte Harry „nur“ eine Mannschaft trainiert... und das vermisste er am Meisten, seit er in Nemuritor lebte.  
„Wo ist der Kleine“ brummte Gabriel über einer der Maschinen, eindeutig eine Säge.  
„Hier“ verkündete Harry ruhig, er hatte sich seinen Sohn mit einem warmen Tuch um die Brust gebunden und warm gezaubert.  
„Der Winzling gehört in sein Bett“ der Drache erhob sich und kam zu den Beiden, tastete kurz nach der anwesenden Wärme und band dem Baby dann ein Taschentuch um den Mund. Ganz zart und vorsichtig machte er das, berührte den Kopf nur mit den Fingerspitzen.  
Dann schien er einen Zauber darauf zu legen, nun hatte Sev keine Probleme mehr mit dem Atmen.  
„Hier fliegen Sägespäne herum, das sollte er einfach nicht einatmen. Nimm ihm das Tuch aber ab, sobald du wieder gehst“ bestimmte Gabriel und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit:  
„Das die Männer dich haben gehen lassen, ich hoffe er ist satt.“  
„Salmissra hat Milch abgepumpt, bevor sie zur Arbeit gegangen ist, die habe ich ebenfalls dabei. Und dazu diese winzige Flasche mit diesem winzigen Sauger dran.  
Harry holte das Objekt hervor und quietschte dabei so verzückt wie selten zuvor, auf der Flasche waren sogar kleine Bärchen abgebildet... Gabriel quittierte das mit einem ernsten Blick und probierte dann die Säge aus.  
„Du hast gar keinen Sinn für so etwas, ich nenne so etwas herzlos“ stellte der Held fest.  
„Ich muss ihm ein starker Vater sein, alles andere bekommt er dann von dir“ wehrte der Drache ab und wurde sofort wieder angeschnaubt.  
„Er hat einen Vater und wenn es gut mit Raphael läuft, dann wird dieser auch bald hier sein.“  
„Pah, ich bin auf jeden Fall der bessere Vater, was hat er denn bis jetzt für das Kind getan?“  
„Geld gegeben.“  
„Das ist dir doch nicht wichtig, aber wie du weißt, ich kann euch Beide sehr lange versorgen. Du wirst nie arbeiten müssen, selbst wenn Lucius euch nicht mehr versorgen sollte. Aber es ist sein Enkel, er wird solange dafür sorgen, bis du es nicht mehr willst. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen und ich bin der perfekte Vater.“  
„Du glaubst immer noch, wir wären zusammen. Das sind wir aber nicht.“  
„Wir sind so gut wie verheiratet.“  
„In deinen Träumen“ fauchte Harry böse, regte sich aber nicht sonderlich auf und blieb ruhig, immerhin hatte er sich sein Baby umgebunden und das sollte ruhig weiterschlafen.  
„Und in deinen, glaub mir, du willst es, du weißt es nur noch nicht.“  
„Du bist der elendste Macho auf diesem verdammten Planeten“ schimpfte Harry sofort:  
„Ich wette du bist noch Jungfrau und hast bisher nur mit ein paar Astlöchern Sex gehabt. Die haben sogar die richtige Größe für dich.“  
Gabriel erstarrte für einige Momente, Harry glaubte schon er hätte es übertrieben, aber dann lachte sein Verehrer fröhlich und widmete sich einer anderen Arbeit.  
„Du wirst dich wundern, wenn deine Wunden verheilt sind und die Gebärmutter weg ist, dann zeige ich dir wie groß die Astlöcher sein müssten. Und ich kenne sehr viele Stellungen, wo die Flügel nicht im Weg sind.“  
„Das hat dir Raphael auch geschrieben“ kreischte Harry entsetzt und mit hochrotem Kopf, dieser Werwolf würde noch am selben Tag ordentlich was zu hören bekommen.  
„Wenn ich schon mal deine Ex-Freunde zur Hand habe, dann ergreife ich gerne die Chance. Du kannst gerne meinen Ex-Freund anschreiben und ihn nach meinen Vorlieben fragen.“  
„Ein Astloch, ist sicher hier irgendwo zu finden“ schnappte Harry beleidigt und verlegen, suchte dabei demonstrativ nach einem Astloch.  
Dann präsentierte er dem Drachen das kleinste, welches er finden konnte.  
„Da ist er“ nickte der junge Mann heftig.  
„Du beleidigst meinen Ex, ich würde das nicht tun, er ist zwar nur ein Mensch...“  
„Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.“  
„Aber süßer und wesentlich intelligenter. Also sei jetzt klug und zicke hier nicht rum, sonst koche ich heute Abend nicht für dich.“  
„Was Fenrir immer noch besser kann, als du“ Harry zickte gerade wirklich etwas, Gabriel konnte verdammt gut kochen und das bezog sich nicht, wie beim alten Wolf, nur auf Fleisch.  
„Wenn er Nudelauflauf mit Brokkoli und Paprika besser kann als ich, ziehe ich mich aus der Küche zurück“ versprach Gabriel, so etwas würde nie vorkommen:  
„Ohne das du ihm gezeigt hast, wie es geht... wobei, du kannst ja auch kaum kochen.“  
„Ich habe alle Babybreie gelernt“ maulte Harry:  
„Sogar einen mit Brokkoli und Paprika. Mein Sohn wird nichts gekauftes essen.“  
„So ist es auch richtig, wobei die Stutenmilch wirst du sicher von dem Zwerg kaufen.“  
„Nein, ich habe ja meine Emma und sie ist ja zur Zeit trächtig. Wenn Sev soweit ist, wird sie schon Milch haben und dann kann ich mir auch etwas davon nehmen. Sollte sie schneller sein, nimmt Thirig ihr einen Großteil der Milch und diese geht dann in seine Verarbeitung. Dafür bekomme ich dann, sobald Sev soweit ist, den gleichen Anteil gratis von einer anderen Stute.“  
„Du hast schon alles geplant“ stellte Gabriel fest:  
„Trotzdem wirst du einen starken Mann an deiner Seite brauchen und ich bin genau der Richtige für dich. Und jetzt setze dich hierher, du solltest nicht die ganze Zeit stehen.“  
„Einmal kümmerst du dich um mich und im nächsten Moment lässt du den Macho raushängen“ klagte Harry sofort und setzte sich auf den angebotenen Holzbock.  
„Ich liebe dich und zeige dir gleichzeitig wo der Hammer hängt.“  
„Du liebst mich nicht“ ächzte der Held entsetzt, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
„Doch natürlich tue ich das, sonst würde ich dich nicht heiraten wollen und dein Kind wäre mir dann auch egal. Ja, ich habe dich angemacht, weil du ein Mensch mit Flügeln bist, ich steh auf Menschen, aber dann habe ich mich gleich in dich verliebt.“  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
„Dreißig.“  
„Und wie alt wirst du?“  
Gabriel schwieg.  
„Du willst dich nicht unbeliebt bei mir machen, deswegen verrätst du es nicht.“  
„Ich altere genau wie du, nur ab ungefähr fünfzig oder sechzig... geht es etwas langsamer. Mein Vater war sechshundert Jahre alt, als ich zur Welt kam.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Er lebt nicht mehr, genauso wie meine Mutter. Aber sie sind nicht an Altersschwäche gestorben. Sagen wir es so... du weißt das Tsun auch Menschen in Drachen verwandeln kann?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wenn du fünfzig bist und wir immer noch einander lieben, was natürlich der Fall sein wird, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du mit mir alterst und mit mir stirbst.  
Und dann bin ich auch ganz sicher, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben. Ich darf so etwas nicht machen, wenn ich nicht ganz sicher bin. Am Ende kommt noch ein Bruder von Athalus, oder ein Verwandter von Raphael, und dann kann ich dich vielleicht nicht mehr halten. Du bist noch sehr jung, als ich jung war, habe ich auch die Partner wie die Hemden gewechselt.  
Und ich zwinge niemanden.  
Durch diese Nummer werden wir geistig miteinander verbunden, deswegen sollten wir uns auch Beide sicher sein. Zum Drachen will ich dich nicht machen, ich steh nicht auf Drachen und es könnte auch nur Tsun. Meine Art ist zu heikel für so etwas, es geht, könnte aber auch zu deinem Tod führen.“  
Harry schwieg, er dachte wirklich darüber nach was für einen Kerl er sich da angelacht hatte und wie sehr ihn dieser Mann liebte. Er wollte sogar eine geistige Verbindung mit seinem Auserwählten eingehen, dann wenn wirklich nichts mehr zwischen sie kam.  
„Ich finde dich toll“ verkündete Harry dann:  
„Du bist attraktiv, kümmerst dich um mich und Sev, du akzeptierst mich so wie ich bin und du lässt dir nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen. Aber mehr kannst du wirklich nicht verlangen.“  
„Noch nicht“ Gabriel gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und widmete sich dann einem Baumstamm, davon gab es einige in seiner Werkstatt und es schien kanadisches Holz zu sein. Gabriel hob das Objekt an, Eiche vielleicht, und stellte es aufrecht an eine Wand.  
„Ich habe dir belegte Brote mitgebracht“ murmelte Harry und vergrößerte das Paket, bekam dafür ein glückliches Lächeln geschenkt.

„Nächste Woche wird mit dem Bau der Markthalle begonnen“ kaute Lucius auf seinem Stück Käse herum und las dann seine Pläne vor.  
„Wäre ich noch Herdenführer, ich würde einen dauerhaften Platz darin erbitten“ stellte Acamar fest, auch die drei Zentauren aßen jeden Tag mit ihnen und gehörten schon zur Familie.  
Thirig bezahlte sie dafür, dass sie ihm halfen, das Essen war zudem gratis.  
Er hatte mittlerweile seine Diät begonnen, sie bestand aus fettarmen Fleisch, gekochtem Gemüse und Salaten, keine Beilagen mehr und keine Soßen. Dazu kein Met und keine Säfte, nur noch Wasser, Milch und mal ein Glas Whiskey.  
Harry freute sich sehr darüber, dass sein Freund endlich etwas für die Gesundheit machte, so würde er noch sehr lange leben.  
„Wir können nichts mehr machen“ nickte Helios ernst:  
„Sie haben sich vollkommen zurück gezogen und es wird wohl auch keinen Stand auf dem Frühlingsfest geben.“  
„Wir neigen dazu hier in Nemuritor sesshaft zu werden“ erklärten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig:  
„Wenn wir dürfen.“  
„Ihr wohnt eh schon auf der Farm und arbeitet für Thirig, bleibt einfach da“ winkte Lucius gelassen ab:  
„Aber das es keinen Stand auf dem Frühlingsfest gibt... Gabriel, willst du einen Stand?“  
„Ich werde sicher nicht auf dem Fest verkaufen und Harry allein lassen, man könnte ihn in meiner Abwesenheit anmachen“ kam sofort von dem Macho-Drachen:  
„Außerdem bringt es nichts auf einem Fest irgendwelche Möbel zu verkaufen, die Leute müssen die Dinger ja gleich nach Hause tragen und das könnte ihre Kauflust mindern.“  
„Da liegt viel Wahrheit drin, aber Jamie, du hast doch sicher Lust auf einen Stand.“  
„Sehr große Lust“ freute sich dieser sofort:  
„Dann kann ich auch ein paar Schnitzereien, von Harry, besser verkaufen. Er hat schon ein paar Hasen gemacht und die gehen noch gar nicht weg.“  
„Ich überlege gerade ob Gabriel sie nicht besser in seinem Laden verkaufen sollte“ überlegte der Held kauend, sein kleiner Sohn schlief gerade und man sah Harry an, dass er die letzten Nächte keine Ruhe hatte.  
Jetzt war Sev schon eine Woche alt und fing langsam an sich in der Nacht zu melden, war auch schon ein wenig gewachsen... er entwickelte sich recht gut zu einem richtigen Baby, die drei fehlenden Monate hatten immer weniger Auswirkungen.  
Aber zum Glück stand Gabriel auch derweil auf und wechselte sogar die Windeln. Dabei ging er so vorsichtig wie möglich vor, berührte den kleinen Körper nur mit den Fingerspitzen und machte alles ganz zart.  
„Immerhin benutze ich sein Holz und es würde sich gut bei ihm machen.“  
„Wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich nicht nur Möbel machen würde“ kam von Gabriel:  
„Aber zu Jamie kommen die Leute öfters als zu mir, deswegen lass die Schnitzereien lieber da und du bekommst eh nur Abfälle von mir. Würde ich sonst für den Kamin zur Seite legen.“  
„Seht ihr wie unfreundlich der ist, ich frage mich wieso er überhaupt noch hier geduldet wird“ klagte Harry halbherzig:  
„Er gibt mir sogar seine Holzabfälle.“  
„Mit denen du eindeutig besser schnitzt“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Weil die Qualität fantastisch ist“ maulte Harry.  
„Also zu gut für den Kamin, reg dich nicht schon wieder künstlich auf... was hat er gemacht?“  
„Zu gut den Auflauf“ seufzte der Held und holte sich noch einmal nach.  
„Das ist tatsächlich ein Grund um sich aufzuregen“ stellte Lucius sarkastisch fest:  
„Ich muss den Verlust durch die Zentauren ausgleichen, Thirig, du hast doch sicher einen Stand?“  
„Und wie, ich schere vorher und da fällt einiges ab“ nickte der Zwerg heftig:  
„Das bringt mir ein hübsches Sümmchen in die Tasche und davon kaufe ich erstmal meinem Patenkind einen weiteren Strampler.“ Er lachte fröhlich auf und griff nach seinem Fleisch, die Hauselfen kochten extra für ihn und seine Diät. Da es vollkommen durch und ohne Soße war, dachten die Werwölfe noch nicht einmal im Traum daran, davon zu nehmen.  
Jedenfalls solange kein Vollmond war und sie noch genug anderes Fleisch hatten.  
„Er hat schon zwanzig, in etlichen Formen, Farben und Größen. Fünf davon haben Flügel“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Aber noch keinen mit einem Bärchen drauf“ nickte der Zwerg kauend:  
„Strampler kann man nie genug haben und er wächst ja auch noch.“  
„Zur Not kannst du mir welche geben, wenn meine kleine Tochter angekommen ist“ schlug Melina vor:  
„Lucius will natürlich alles neu gekauft haben, aber für was, hier sind doch genug Kinder und die tragen viele Sachen nur ein paar Wochen in ihrem Leben. Klar, einiges kann man größer zaubern, aber auch nicht wirklich alles.“  
„Ich muss mich um das Frühlingsfest, und die Markthalle, kümmern... wahrscheinlich werde ich eines Tages gar nicht mehr erkennen welche Strampler gekauft sind und welche nicht“ brummte Lucius über seinen Aufzeichnungen:  
„Soll ich das schwebende Riesenrad wieder bestellen?“  
„Darf Harry denn schon wieder fliegen“ fragte Tsun grinsend zurück und der Held wurde knallrot, Gabriel zeigte sich diesmal unwissend.  
„Als Harry noch keine Flügel hatte, ist er einmal, in zwanzig Metern Höhe, von einer Gondel zur anderen gesprungen... um Thirig das Leben zu retten“ erzählte Sam schmunzelnd:  
„Ich glaube die Aktion werden wir nie vergessen.“  
„Besonders ich nicht“ nickte der Zwerg:  
„Wenn er das nicht gemacht hätte, ich wäre nicht mehr hier.“  
„Wieso hat er nicht gezaubert“ wollte Gabriel neugierig wissen:  
„Anstatt so einen Sprung zu wagen.“  
„Es ging dabei um einen Pan und die Gondeln sind magisch gesichert“ Harry saugte den Auflauf förmlich ein:  
„Mir fiel auch in diesem Moment kein passender Zauber ein, alles musste ganz schnell passieren... ich würde gerne noch einmal mit dem Ding fahren.“  
„Dann bestelle ich es, und das Karussell“ murmelte Lucius:  
„Also, ich muss nun an die Arbeit zurück, wenn ihr noch Wünsche für das Frühlingsfest habt... jetzt ist eure Chance vorbei.“


	61. Hängematte

„Fledermäuschen“ Gabriel rief nach seinem Auserwählten und schon zeigte sich dessen Kopf, er sah aus seiner Zimmertür heraus und entdeckte einen Drachen, mit einem Möbelstück.  
Natürlich hätte dieser es auch kleiner zaubern können, aber wahrscheinlich würde das dann nicht dazu beitragen vor Harry ordentlich angeben zu können und im Grunde war es bestimmt nicht allzu schwer.  
Trotzdem sollte der Held sich wohl beeindruckt zeigen, dies würde er aber nicht tun, er wusste ja wie stark Gabriel war und musste ihn dafür nicht noch extra bewundern.  
Dieses „Ding“ war aus Holz und warmen Stoff, wirkte ein bisschen wie ein Schrank, oder ähnliches, aber irgendwie auch anders und sehr merkwürdig.  
„Ich hab dir etwas gebaut“ strahlte Gabriel und brachte das Ding in Harrys Zimmer, es war wirklich ein sehr merkwürdiges Teil und besaß so etwas wie eine Katzenklappe, auf der einen Seite.  
„Was ist das“ staunte der Held:  
„Es sieht merkwürdig aus und... ich hoffe inständig das Sev nicht da rein soll.“ Gabriel hatte ja schon damit gedroht bald einen Laufstall zu bauen, sein „Sohn“ bekam so etwas sicherlich nicht von der Stange... und dabei konnte Sev noch nicht mal selbständig sitzen, es würde noch ewig dauern.  
„Nein Lissa, ich sehe doch das du sie im Zimmer vermisst und sie braucht etwas bequemes, etwas was nicht nur ein Korb ist.  
Außerdem hat Lucius einen Zauber auf die Klappe gelegt, wenn sie Nachts herauskommt, schlägt das Ding Alarm. Du lässt doch Sev eh nie tagsüber allein im Zimmer und nachts schläft sie, aber sollte sie doch Hunger auf Babys bekommen, wirst du von dem Zauber geweckt.“  
Das war wirklich ein kluger Gedanke, Sev hatte noch eine Wiege im Wohnzimmer und kam da tagsüber rein, dort befand sich immer irgendjemand von den Hausbewohnern... oder eben die liebende Mutter selbst.  
Dann schnitzte der Held irgendwas, oder las eine Quidditsch-Zeitschrift... was eben gerade so anstand.  
„Es ist ein Holzschrank“ stellte Harry fest und sah durch die Klappe hinein.  
Diese Behausung war innen wesentlich größer als von Außen, ebenfalls ein Zauber den Gabriel nicht beherrschte, dafür aber hatte er sogar eine Hängematte und Äste hinein gebaut. Es gab einige Pflanzen, einen Teich und insgesamt könnten sogar drei von Lissa's Größe hinein passen. Der ganze Boden war ein einziger Wärmestein... eigentlich perfekt.  
„Du weißt, wenn Thirig und Talana das sehen, dann wollen sie gleich auch eines haben“ stellte der junge Mann trocken fest, er würde sich erst dafür bedanken wenn alle Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt waren.  
„Ich habe noch zwei Rohbauten in der Werkstatt stehen, aber gratis gibt es sie dann nicht, nur du kriegst so etwas von mir geschenkt“ Gabriel plusterte sich wieder einmal ordentlich auf, er kümmerte sich wirklich um alles und wollte dann immer wieder eine Bestätigung dafür wie toll er war.  
Wenn er doch nur nicht dauernd den Macho heraushängen lassen würde, damit konnte er Harry förmlich zur Weißglut bringen.  
„Also holst du sie rüber“ Lissa hatte ein Heim bei Gabriel gefunden, er wollte die Schlange aber nicht wirklich bei sich haben und Harry vermisste sie tatsächlich sehr.  
„Nein, erst bekommst du einen Kuss“ der junge Mann streckte sich und küsste seinen Verehrer sanft. Eigentlich hatten sie ja schon eine Beziehung, auch wenn Harry sich wirklich noch zierte und Gabriel sehr direkt war. Er wollte noch in diesem Jahr heiraten und sah sich schon auf der sicheren Position als Vater von Sev.  
Aber Harry ließ sich grundsätzlich nichts befehlen, jedenfalls nicht was diese Dinge anging, und so wehrte er sich noch ordentlich dagegen.  
Und noch hatten sie keinen Sex gehabt, die Wunden des Kaiserschnittes brauchten noch ein wenig Zeit um ordentlich zu heilen, die Gebärmutter war auch noch nicht verschwunden.  
Natürlich hätte er schon Sex haben können, aber dann müsste er auch verhüten und er empfand diese Tränke als sehr eklig, zudem waren sie eher für Frauen oder Hetero-Männer gedacht.  
„Den habe ich mir auch verdient“ verkündete der Macho in Gabriel und dann ging er selbst los um Lissa rüber zu holen.  
Trotz seiner Arroganz, und dem ganzen Macho-Gehabe, war er doch sehr liebevoll... drängte Harry nie zu etwas und erst recht nicht zu vorzeitigem Sex.  
Zwar war nicht klar ob sie überhaupt kompatibel waren, aber ausprobieren musste man es auch nicht, dazu konnte wirklich noch etwas passieren. Der Schnitt konnte aufreißen, die Gebärmutter irgendwelche Probleme machen... Harry merkte aber schon wie sie verschwand und vor allem keine weiblichen Hormone mehr produzierte.  
Die wurden ja nicht mehr gebraucht, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder ganz der alte Harry Potter... Malfoy... war. Ob Gabriel es gut fand, wenn sein „Liebchen“ sich mal drei Tage nicht rasierte... verdammt, er hatte sein Rasiermesser in London gelassen!  
Er brauchte sich die ganze Schwangerschaft über nicht zu rasieren und hatte deswegen nicht dran gedacht... und wieso, bei Merlin, dachte er darüber nach ob Gabriel so etwas gut fand.  
„Für mich“ zischelte Lissa und verschwand in ihrer neuen Behausung:  
„Pflanzen und eine Hängematte, oh wie schön.“  
„Es gefällt ihr“ übersetzte Harry das Gezischel, hoffentlich hatte Jamie auch ein paar edle Rasiermesser im Angebot, sonst musste Harry bestellen:  
„Hast du eigentlich einen Nachnamen?“  
„Willst du ihn annehmen, nach der Hochzeit? Würde ich nicht empfehlen, du bist als Malfoy besser dran. Ich hatte Menschen als Pflegeeltern, nachdem meine leiblichen starben. Da war ich fünfzehn, sie gaben mir den Namen Gabriel, weil mein richtiger nicht gerade einfach für die deutsche Zunge ist. Und weil ich sie sehr liebte, sie waren sehr fürsorglich, habe ich ihren Nachnamen angenommen. Als Harry Schmidt hast du zukünftig nicht soviel zu sagen wie als Harry Malfoy. Und ich will nur das Beste für dich.“  
„Leben deine menschlichen Eltern noch?“  
„Nur meine Mutter, ich besuchte sie bisher mindestens einmal im Monat und sobald hier alles ruhig läuft, werde ich das auch wieder tun. Sie lebt im magischen München, dort kann ich auch in Drachengestalt gut landen.“  
„Nimmst du mich irgendwann mit?“  
„Noch in diesem Jahr, nach der Hochzeit“ lachte Gabriel fröhlich:  
„Aber ihr werdet einander nicht verstehen, sie beherrscht nur Deutsch und du nur Englisch. Hast du ein Foto von deinen Eltern, kennenlernen kann ich sie ja nicht mehr.“  
Harry nickte ernst und holte das entsprechende Fotoalbum hervor, zusammen sahen sie sich die Bilder an.  
„Hier ist ja das Minchen, da war sie aber noch klein und jung“ stellte Gabriel fröhlich fest, so nannte er Hermine schon seit dem sie ihm im Laden geholfen hatte und Holzlack über der Säge ausschüttete.  
Er war nicht böse geworden, auch wenn alle Reinigungsversuche fehl schlugen und er Lucius um Geld bitten musste, aber seit dem war sie sein tollpatschiges Minchen und durfte bei ihren Büchern bleiben.  
Sie hatte einen Job, zur Überbrückung bis zum Sommer, gesucht... aber alles was sie bisher anpackte war schief gegangen.  
Hermine blieb wohl wirklich besser bei ihren Büchern.  
„Ja zusammen mit unserem damaligen besten Freund.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir haben uns nicht mehr ganz so gut verstanden nachdem ich zuerst mit Severus, und dann auch noch mit Draco, zusammen kam. Er hoffte wohl sehr lange ich nehme seine Schwester doch noch. Er war mit Hermine verheiratet, sie ließ sich scheiden und landete dadurch in der Armut. Ich will ihn am Liebsten ganz vergessen, aber wir haben einfach zuviel miteinander erlebt.“  
„Sicher denkt er auch öfters genau so an die alten Zeiten zurück. Es ist wichtig sich an so etwas zu erinnern, an dein altes Leben. Du bist ja schon längst nicht mehr der Harry Potter von früher. So und jetzt will ich mit dir Kuscheln, ein Kuss reicht mir nicht als Belohnung.“  
Gabriel legte das Fotoalbum einfach weg und stürzte sich lachend auf den hilflosen, aber irgendwie auch sehr glücklichen, Helden.

Ein Monat später  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr das machen wollt“ Gvenlyn und Harry standen in dem Zimmer, welches von Tsun und Salmissra bewohnt wurde und hatten ihre Babys dort abgeliefert.  
„Wir werden einen sehr ruhigen Tag haben“ nickten die Beiden ernst:  
„Gemütlich und mit gutem Tee. Wir haben sehr oft das Frühlingsfest mitgemacht und müssen deswegen nicht mehr dorthin gehen. Lucius hat zwar einige neue Sachen dazu bestellt, aber im Grunde wird es immer das Gleiche sein. Außerdem werden wir dafür sorgen, dass die Kinder das Feuerwerk nicht mitbekommen.“  
„Trotzdem bin ich froh das Beide nicht mehr gestillt werden müssen“ fügte Salmissra hinzu. Sev nahm seit einer Woche sehr gut die Stutenmilch an, Emma war zwar noch nicht soweit, aber Thirig hatte zwei Damen da, die gerade Mutter wurden.  
Und da konnte man einen ordentlichen Anteil an Milch wegnehmen.  
Mittlerweile waren alle Ponys geschoren, wie nackte Schafe standen sie auf der Weide und schrubbten ihre Rücken an den Bäumen. Sie machten das wohl jedes Jahr so, warm genug war es dafür auf jeden Fall geworden.  
Der Frühling zeigte sich zwar noch am Anfang, trotzdem aber brauchte Harry seinen dicken Fellmantel nicht mehr und die ersten Blüten schmückten den Waldrand mit neuen Farben.  
Gabriel war immer noch da, und er hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert, ließ immer noch den Macho raushängen und zeigte Harry klare Grenzen an. Komischerweise machte gerade dies den jungen Mann unsagbar glücklich, mittlerweile lachte er auch über das Gehabe seines Verehrers und als dieser einmal Holz holte... vermisste Harry ihn sogar.  
Nach diesem Frühlingsfest nun, durfte Harry wieder alles machen, Sex haben, fliegen... rumtoben und nicht mehr auf sich aufpassen müssen. Die Wunden waren verheilt und die Gebärmutter verschwunden, es gab keinen Grund mehr dafür irgendwie besorgt zu sein.  
Gabriel sah das tatsächlich auch so, würde aber sicherlich einschreiten, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel.  
Und auch da fügte sich der Held, brachte dem Drachen sogar jeden Tag ein Mittagessen in die Werkstatt.  
Meist aber ohne Sev im Gepäck, der schlief dann schon oder hatte einen Babysitter.  
So wie an diesem Tag, Tsun und Salmissra wollten sich entspannen und dabei auf die Babys aufpassen, während die Anderen in Ruhe feiern konnten... oder arbeiten wie Thirig, Melina und Sam.  
Draco würde zu Besuch kommen, deswegen ließ Raphael seinen Stand von Danira betreiben. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Draco schon einmal einzuladen, und das ohne die Hilfe von Lucius, anscheinend war Harrys Ex recht angetan von dem starken Werwolf.  
Und Lucius hatte sicherlich nichts dagegen, er war recht zufrieden mit einem Werwolf in der Familie, besonders dann wenn dieser einer so alten Familie angehörte.  
Dem Helden war das alles nur ganz recht so, er hatte genug mit Gabriel zu tun und begrüßte es wenn auch der Vater seines Kindes einmal zur Verfügung stand.  
Es war zwar nicht so, dass man den chaotischen Sohn von Lucius als Babysitter einstellen konnte, aber mindestens Windeln wechseln war schon drin.  
Wenn Gabriel dies zuließ, der machte das sogar noch lieber als Harry und ging dabei immer noch sehr zart vor. Als hätte er Angst den Winzling zu zerquetschen, dabei hatte Sev wirklich einiges an Gewicht zugelegt... andererseits war der Drache auch wirklich groß und stark, das durfte man wirklich nicht unbeachtet lassen.  
Harry hatte aber keinerlei Bedenken wenn er Sev einem seiner Freunde überließ, außer vielleicht Sam, aber der tat sich auch grundsätzlich schwer damit ein Baby zu halten.  
Sev wog nun schon ein Kilo, das war wesentlich mehr als bei der Geburt. Da war der Säugling grade mal so schwer wie ein Stück Butter gewesen.  
„Also gut“ Harry wollte sich tatsächlich einmal wieder amüsieren, sein Sohn schlief nämlich nicht mehr durch und darauf das Gabriel aufstand, konnte sich die „Mutter“ auch nicht immer verlassen.  
Entsprechend erschöpft zeigte der Held sich Morgens immer, war Tag und Nacht für das Baby da.  
Da schadete es nicht wenn er sich einmal auf dem Fest amüsierte, Gvenlyn würde es ihm gleich tun... denn auch Aretha schlief ungern durch und verlangte Nachts nicht nur die Flasche, oder frische Windeln, sondern auch den Gesang ihrer Mutter.  
„Geht nur“ winkte Salmissra lächelnd ab:  
„Und bringt uns ein paar Schokoladenfrüchte mit.“  
Tsun nickte zustimmend, Gvenlyn zog Harry aus dem Zimmer raus. Vor der Tür warteten nicht nur Athalus und Talana, sondern auch Gabriel, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte scheinbar ins Leere.  
„Wir sollen ihnen Schokoladenfrüchte mitbringen“ verkündete Harry, seit sie sich kannten trug sein Verehrer immer nur hautenge Shirts... oder gar nichts oben rum, dann war aber klar das er damit Harry seine Attraktivität präsentieren wollte.  
Doch die hautengen Shirts, mit zwei Löchern hinten drin und einem Teil zum zuknöpfen, waren Standard... es war ja nicht so das der Held nicht neugierig war und deswegen natürlich schon den Kleiderschrank seines Zimmernachbarn inspizierte.  
Die Shorts sahen auch recht gut aus, die Shirts sowieso und der schwarze Ledermantel...  
Gabriel war attraktiv, sehr männlich und liebevoll, ein Macho ja, aber jeder Mann hatte irgendeine Macke.  
„Sie kriegen ein ganzes Kilo von mir aus“ nickte der Drache ernst, es war seine Idee gewesen den kleinen Sev bei einem Babysitter zu lassen, immerhin wollte er mal einen solchen Tag mit Harry zusammen, und alleine, verbringen.  
Auf dem Sommerfest konnten sie dann das Baby schon mitnehmen, in einem schwebenden Kinderwagen dann... Harry hatte sechshundert Galleonen für das Ding hingelegt, hoffentlich lohnte sich die Investition und hoffentlich bezahlte ihm Melina später einmal mindestens einen Teil davon.  
Sie war mittlerweile schon sehr schwanger geworden, hatte aber noch mindestens vier Monate vor sich und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen für irgendwelche Probleme.  
Das lag wohl wirklich daran das sie einmal kein Mann war und zum Zweiten einen Menschen als Vater hatte. Fenrir und Severus bereiteten sich schon intensiv auf eine ganz normale Geburt vor, ohne Kaiserschnitt und mit stundenlangen Wehen.  
So wie es eben von der Natur vorgesehen war.  
„Ich habe für Heute einiges geplant, Flohmarkt, Riesenrad, Karussell, Essen, Geisterbahn, Liebestunnel...“  
„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen“ warf Harry sofort ein, natürlich fuhr er mit Gabriel auch in den Liebestunnel hinein, aber unkommentiert durfte er das nicht lassen.  
„...Und am Abend sehen wir uns vom Dach des Manors aus das Feuerwerk an“ beendete der Drache seine Ausführungen:  
„Dann darfst du auch schon wieder fliegen, ohne das dich irgendjemand besorgt ansieht.“  
Die letzten Wochen hatte er Harry hin und wieder ein Stück getragen, zum Beispiel bis nach Dezastru und wieder zurück, nur um die heldenhafte Sehnsucht nach dem Fliegen zu befriedigen. Das hatte sich nun erledigt und er war eigentlich auch ganz froh darüber.  
„Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen, damit der Tag schneller vorbei geht und ich endlich wieder meine Flügel genau für das bewegen kann, wofür man sie mir gegeben hat“ bestimmte Harry und machte sich dann zusammen mit seinem Verehrer auf den Weg zum Fest.


	62. Waldhütte

„Da sind Raphael und Draco. Raphael muss ihn in Dezastru mit einem Pony abgeholt haben, oder ihn selbst getragen“ Harry zeigte mit seiner riesigen Zuckerwatte auf die Beiden und schob sich dann die süße Leckerei weiter in den Mund. Den Flohmarkt hatten sie schon hinter sich, der Held fand sogar gutes Babyspielzeug und Gabriel bezahlte dieses.  
Er war der Meinung er müsse dem Helden mit seinem Geld einen guten Tag bereiten, was dazu führte das eben dieser etwas bescheidener wurde... was dem Drachen natürlich gar nicht gefiel.  
So einigten sie sich darauf das Gabriel sein „Liebchen“ einlud und alle Gegenstände von Harry bezahlt wurden. Merkwürdigerweise hatten sie dies ohne einen Streit gelöst, dabei flogen schon derweil die Fetzen zwischen ihnen.  
Meist dann wenn Harry wieder zickte und Gabriel sich nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen ließ. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer, in dem Sev lag, und schrien sich vor der Tür an. Etwas was die anderen Hausbewohner recht amüsant fanden, besonders dann wenn die Beiden tatsächlich erstmal das Zimmer verlassen mussten.  
Aber dann schrien sie auch nur ein Weilchen, diskutierten das lautstark aus und am Ende fügte sich dann meist der Held... war aber nie wirklich unglücklich damit.  
„Wo“ Gabriel entdeckte den Werwolf recht schnell, aber neben dem stand nur ein halbes Hemd, blond wie Lucius, aber so klein und schmächtig wie Harry selbst.  
Sie gingen hin und das halbe Hemd wurde ihm als Draco Malfoy vorgestellt, Ex-Freund von Harry und Vater von Sev.  
„Ist das dein Neuer“ wollte Draco neugierig wissen:  
„Optisch passt er ja, Raphael hat mir das mit den Flügeln geschrieben, ich hätte Tom nicht so sehr vertraut. Zum Glück ist es ja gut gegangen, aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich von ihm fernhalten, am Ende verpasst er dir noch Tentakel oder Hörner...“  
„Das ist dein Ex“ brachte Gabriel plötzlich hervor und als Harry nickte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus:  
„Dieses halbe Hemd. Ich dachte du stehst auf echte Kerle. Und dann hattest du ihn zwischen Severus und Raphael... warst du betrunken ge...“ Weiter kam er nicht, Draco hatte den großen, starken Drachen an zwei Stellen gepackt und zu Boden geschickt. Ein dumpfer Knall erklang, als Gabriel aufschlug, dann hatte er im nächsten Moment den malfoyschen Zauberstab am Hals und ein Knie zwischen den Beinen.  
So konnte er sich auf keinen Fall selbst befreien, erhob er sich unten, tat es zwischen den Beinen weh, versuchte er es oben, war er schnell verzaubert. Wobei wohl in beiden Fällen schnell ein Zauber ihm den Gar ausmachen konnte, eindeutig durfte man mit diesem jungen Mann keinerlei Späße treiben.  
Dracos Muskeln waren angespannt, seine Ärmel dabei etwas hochgerutscht und gaben das noch recht gut erhaltene Todessermal frei.  
Dieser Mann war nicht einfach so ein halbes Hemd, in jedem seiner recht kleinen Muskel lag unsagbare Kraft und Energie... und er war ein Todesser gewesen. Wenn man so etwas ausgehalten hatte, in diesem Alter, dann wurde man später ein Lucius oder Severus.  
Und besonders vor dem Professor hatte Gabriel eine gehörige Portion Respekt.  
„Draco ist Auror, er leitet mittlerweile die Außenstelle in Dublin“ erklärte Harry sachlich:  
„Und er war schon immer wesentlich stärker als ich. Ich suche mir grundsätzlich keine halben Hemden aus, er hat damals sogar Holz gehackt um mich für sich zu gewinnen. Außerdem ist Fenrir einer seiner Patenonkel.“  
„Oh ja“ strahlte Draco und gab den Drachen wieder frei:  
„Ich habe ganze Sommerferien mit ihm in einer Waldhütte verbracht und wir haben nur gegessen, was wir erlegten. Das war die schönste Zeit, ich muss ihn gleich unbedingt noch begrüßen. Und ihn beglückwünschen zu seiner fantastischen Freundin.“  
„Bleibst du ein paar Tage?“  
„Ich habe diese Woche Urlaub“ strahlte Draco und Raphael musste Gabriel auf die Füße helfen:  
„Dad weiß schon Bescheid, sonst hätte ich gar nicht kommen dürfen. Ich bin froh einmal richtiges, normales Leben hier zu sehen und zudem habt ihr ja das Manor mitgenommen. Dad hat es mir nicht geschrieben, stellt euch mein Gesicht vor als ich einen Besen holen wollte und es nicht mehr da war.“  
„Ich muss mich entschuldigen“ brummte Gabriel und wurde erstaunt, von Harry, angesehen. Damit hatte der Held wohl nicht gerechnet, immerhin war sein Verehrer der größte Macho seit Sirius Black und James Potter, eine Entschuldigung traute man ihm normal nicht zu.  
„Hey, ich habe mich geirrt und mich von dem Aussehen täuschen lassen, also sollte ich so anständig sein und mich entschuldigen. Ich habe ja auch Manieren“ winkte Gabriel gelassen ab:  
„Trotzdem, er passt nicht wirklich in dein Beuteschema, deswegen wunderte ich mich auch so.“  
„Er hat mich halt sehr gut von seinen Qualitäten überzeugt“ lachte Harry fröhlich:  
„Und er ist nicht mein Neuer, er denkt nur er wäre mein Neuer.“  
„Ich bin sein Neuer und ich werde definitiv nicht mehr ausgetauscht“ nickte der Drache ernst:  
„Komm Harry, wir gehen weiter. Du kannst dich Morgen früh auch noch mit ihm unterhalten, und dann kann er auch seinen Sohn besuchen.“  
„Das kann er auch heute schon, Salmissra und Tsun passen auf, sicher haben sie nichts gegen einen Besuch“ nickte Harry heftig und wurde dann von seinem Verehrer mitgezogen.  
War Gabriel eigentlich noch sein Verehrer, oder waren sie nicht in Wirklichkeit schon seit einem Monat zusammen? Immerhin küssten sie sich und lebten in Zimmern nebeneinander, Gabriel kümmerte sich um Sev und Harry brachte dem Drachen sein Mittagessen auf die Arbeit.  
Fast schon wie ein Ehepaar, und Harry wäre tatsächlich an Sex mit ihm interessiert. Aber andererseits war er noch nicht einmal zum Kuscheln rüber gegangen, nein, dafür hatte es erst einmal eine Grund gegeben und da konnte Harry, wegen Sev, nicht zu Thirig schleichen.  
Tatsächlich hätte er in dieser Nacht bei Gabriel kuscheln können und einfach die Zwischentür auflassen, aber sein Stolz war ihm da im Weg gewesen.  
„Sollen wir zuerst auf das Karussell oder willst du die Zuckerwatte im Riesenrad weiter essen“ wollte der Tischler neugierig wissen.  
„Ich denke ich zaubere sie nach Hause und esse sie ein anderes Mal weiter“ Harry zog den Zauberstab, zauberte das Ding haltbar und dann ins Manor:  
„Hast du dir eigentlich weh getan, ich glaube nicht das du ohne Schmerzen auf deinen Flügeln gelandet bist.“  
„Doch, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen“ erklärte Gabriel ernst:  
„Bei mir ist da alles ganz weich, ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn du auf dem Rücken landest.“  
„Ich kann schon recht gut auf dem Rücken liegen, aber darauf geworfen möchte ich wirklich nicht“ stellte Harry besorgt fest:  
„Doch ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand auf den Rücken werfen möchte. Gehen wir auf das Riesenrad, ich habe noch eine offene Rechnung mit dem Ding.“

„Du bist so süß“ Harry und Gabriel saßen auf dem Dach des Manor, welches einfach das größte Gebäude in Nemuritor war, und warteten auf das Feuerwerk. Zwar hatte sich der Held entsprechend angezogen, und zudem warm gezaubert, trotzdem aber wollte er in diesem Moment kuscheln und schmiegte sich schnurrend an den großen Drachen.  
Kein Wunder also das dieser ihn als süß empfand, und Harry hatte aber gerade wirklich nichts dagegen.  
„Solange du mich wärmst, bin ich gerne für dich süß“ bestimmte der junge Mann leise und die Gabriels kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn fest. Dann legte er noch seine Flügel um Harry, wickelte ihn liebevoll damit ein.  
Sie hatten einen tollen Tag gehabt, auch wenn Harry dreimal nach seinem Sohn sehen musste, sie amüsierten sich wirklich.  
Eine Mutter war nun mal so, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, das Baby stand immer an erster Stelle.  
„Ich würde dich gerne für immer wärmen, auch nachts im Bett“ bestimmte Gabriel:  
„Dann könnten wir für Sev ein Kinderzimmer in dem Raum einrichten, den ich gerade bewohne.“  
„Du könntest auch ganz ausziehen, dann habe ich automatisch mehr Platz.“  
„Zickst du schon wieder?“  
„Ich zeige dir nur an, dass du immer noch nicht mit mir zusammen bist.“  
„Wir küssen uns und ich bin ein besserer Vater für Sev, als Draco, Severus oder Raphael.“  
„Bei Severus bin ich unschlüssig obwohl... nein, er wird nie ein guter Vater sein, dafür ist er zu kalt und unnahbar. Wahrscheinlich hat das Schicksal deswegen dafür gesorgt, dass er und Jamie nicht kompatibel sind. Severus ist ein fantastischer Lehrer, wenn er will, aber ein Vater wird er nie sein.  
Lucius schaffst du aber nicht, ihn hätte ich selbst gerne als Vater, oder Fenrir. Da wünsche ich mir sehr, dass er mit Annabelle ein Kind bekommt.“  
Was war denn dann, wenn sie zusammen kamen?  
Würde sich Gabriel weniger um ihn, und Sev, bemühen weil er dann sein Ziel erreicht hatte?  
Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, dann müsste Harry die Hausschuhe bringen, und das Bier, während der Drache im Sessel auf seinen täglichen Sex wartete.  
Machos waren doch alle irgendwann einmal so, Harry hatte genug schlechte Liebesromane gelesen um so etwas zu wissen.  
Nur würde in seinem Fall kein Prinz kommen um ihn aus der schrecklichen Ehe zu retten.  
„Ich kann mich aber bemühen sie zu schaffen“ bestimmte Gabriel und streichelte dem jungen Mann sanft über den Arm, langsam machte man sich zum Feuerwerk bereit und sie erkannten Raphael, der sich mit Draco einen guten Platz suchte.  
Bisher redeten die Beiden nur, aber vielleicht wurde ja wirklich was draus... dann waren zwei von Harrys Ex-Freunden zusammen, Fenrir glücklich und Severus auch.  
Es gab keinen Grund mehr Gabriel nicht zu lieben, außer eben diese schrecklichen Zukunftsaussichten.  
Am Ende wurde der Drache fett und hässlich, behandelte seinen Ehemann wie Dreck und stank nach Bier. Harry wollte sich bestimmt nicht scheiden lassen, er hielt die Ehe für etwas wichtiges und einmal geschlossen, gehörte sie auch nicht mehr getrennt.  
Und wer wollte dann noch einen alten, geschiedenen Helden?  
Zudem noch mit Kind und Flügeln, so jemanden wie Gabriel, wie er in diesem Moment jedenfalls war, gab es doch nie wieder.  
„Wieso weinst du“ wollte der Drache entsetzt wissen, als die erste Rakete abgeschossen wurde und er ein leises wimmern hörte.  
„Du bist so ein Macho“ schluchzte Harry:  
„Und wenn wir verheiratet sind, dann wird das sicher noch schlimmer. Ich will nicht dein Liebchen am Herd sein und dir das Bier zum Sessel bringen. Am Ende stinkst du und ich muss mich scheiden lassen, keiner nimmt einen alten Helden mit Kind...“  
Harry vergrub sein Gesicht im Shirt des Drachen und schluchzte so stark hinein, dass er das Feuerwerk wohl noch nicht mal mehr hörte, dabei war es sogar mit Musik unterlegt.  
Gabriel hatte es eindeutig übertrieben, durch seine Art machte er Harry Angst vor der Zukunft.  
Und am Ende dachte der junge Mann auch noch, Gabriel habe sich nur um ihn so bemüht, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen.  
Nach der Hochzeit wäre dann alles vorbei und der Drache würde sich von Oben bis Unten bedienen lassen, nichts mehr von dem tun, was er vorher alles machte.  
Das waren keine dummen Ängste, Gabriels Verhalten war entsprechend so gewesen, dass es unweigerlich zu diesen Gedanken kommen musste.  
„Es wird sich nichts ändern“ versprach der Drache sanft:  
„Wir hatten doch schon einen Monat lang Alltag, und, war dir irgendetwas davon unangenehm?“  
Harry schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf.  
„Das Einzige was sich ändern wird, ist das wir das Bett teilen und wir sehr wahrscheinlich, sehr guten, Sex haben.“  
„Angeber“ fiepte es zwischen Flügeln und Shirt her.  
„Hey, du warst es der mit dem Astloch angefangen hat. Ich muss dich nun davon überzeugen, dass man mit mir auch im Bett Spaß haben kann.  
Und das wahrscheinlich besseren als du mit Draco, Severus oder Raphael hattest... wobei, Raphael ist ein Werwolf und die können bekanntlich immer.“  
„Und nicht nur das“ fiepte es aus den Flügeln heraus.  
„Dann wird es schwer für mich, trotzdem bemühe ich mich entsprechend. Fakt ist aber, ich bin eigentlich ein ganz lieber Kerl und solange du nicht zickst, wirst du es sehr gut bei mir haben. Ich werde nichts von dem Verhalten ändern, was ich bisher gezeigt habe... na ja, wenn wir verheiratet sind muss ich den Macho nicht mehr so sehr heraus lassen, ich habe dann ja alles was ich wollte.“  
„War ne schlechte Taktik“ schniefte Harry und kuschelte sich eng an Gabriel, sah nun doch zum Feuerwerk und bekam die letzten Raketen mit.  
„Aber es hat funktioniert, oder? Wir werden heiraten und ich werde ein sehr guter Vater für Sev sein. Du wirst schon sehen, du wirst keinen Tag mit mir bereuen. Und auch keine Nacht, eben als du schon wieder bei Salmissra und Tsun raus warst, habe ich sie dafür bezahlt, dass sie Sev auch diese Nacht nehmen. Du entscheidest aber was wir mit der gewonnenen Zeit anfangen.“  
„Macho, du glaubst doch nur, dass ich mit dir jetzt ins Bett springe und du mich durch die Kissen jagen darfst“ maulte Harry halbherzig:  
„Außerdem habe ich sie schon, als du gerade auf der Toilette warst, dafür bezahlt, dass sie Sev heute Nacht nehmen. Jetzt haben sie doppelt soviel Geld für ein und dieselbe Sache.“  
„Davon werden sie uns Morgen einen Teil zurückgeben... gehen wir rein, oder sollen wir noch ein wenig durch die Nacht fliegen?“  
„Willst du jetzt romantisch sein? Wenn ich jetzt mit dir rum fliege, werde ich danach wahrscheinlich sehr erschöpft sein und gleich einschlafen.“  
„Mmh... ich glaube ich mache dich dann doch lieber anders müde“ lachte Gabriel fröhlich, packte Harry an den Hüften und segelte mit ihm sanft zur Haustür hinunter.  
„Da schon wieder, du glaubst doch tatsächlich das du mich mit irgendwelchen Bettspielchen müde bekommst“ maulte der Held, nun war es aber eher als Spaß gedacht.  
„Ich werde es dir jetzt gleich beweisen“ lachte Gabriel fröhlich und trug sein Liebchen ins Haus.


	63. Epilog - Opfer

Fünf Jahre später...

Es knallte!  
Lautstark donnerte es in den Gang hinaus!  
Dann sprang eine Tür auf und Fenrir Greyback sah neugierig aus seinem Zimmer raus. Wie erwartet schoss Harry James Malfoy aus der Tür heraus, halb schwebend, halb rückwärts laufend.  
„DU ELENDER MACHO“ brüllte er und warf einen Schuh in das Zimmer hinein:  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso ich dich geheiratet habe!“  
Es knallte erneut, etwas leiser, dann schoss ein fünfjähriger Junge aus dem Zimmer heraus.  
Halb mit seinen kleinen weißen Flügeln schwebend, halb rückwärts laufend.  
„Macho“ schimpfte er in das Zimmer hinein und warf eine Socke, dem Schuh hinterher:  
„Ich hab dich heute nicht mehr lieb, Papa.“  
„Genau, wir ziehen zu Thirig ins Zimmer und du musst dir wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, das wieder gut zu machen“ schimpfte der wilde Held und hob sich seinen Sohn auf den Arm.  
Wuscheliges blondes Haar, tiefgrüne Augen und die Flügel, die hatte er von Gabriel bekommen. Nach einigen Überlegungen waren er und Tsun zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass der kleine Sev mindestens ein halber Drache werden sollte. Harry war einverstanden gewesen, auch wenn Gabriel dafür ein Opfer bringen musste, seine Fähigkeit sich in die Drachengestalt zu verwandeln.  
Nun flog Tsun einmal im Monat das Holz holen, so war es die beste Lösung gewesen und Sev flog schon genauso gut wie seine Eltern.  
Ein Flug bis nach Dezastru war zum Beispiel kein Problem, oder in die andere Richtung, mit Pausen bis nach Hamburg.  
Auch um Gabriels Mutter zu Besuchen war er dabei gewesen, aber da trugen sie ihn auch teilweise.  
„Wir ziehen zu Thirig ins Zimmer“ Sev schwang die kleine Faust, während Harry ihn dem alten Wolf entgegen trug.  
„Was hat er wieder gemacht“ wenn Gabriel seinen inneren Macho heraus ließ, dann dauerte es meist nicht lange bis es knallte und da machte auch Sev gerne mit.  
„Ach seine üblichen Nummern wieder“ maulte Harry anklagend, er hatte sich in den fünf Jahren kaum verändert und manchmal konnte man glauben, er tat das nur für Gabriel nicht.  
Weil der Drache seinen Helden so liebte wie vom ersten Tag an, weil er nie wieder für jemand anderes so empfinden würde und Harry wollte sich das einfach, vielleicht unterbewusst, erhalten.  
Doch spätestens in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren würde auch der Held erwachsen werden, graue Haare bekommen und die Falten zählen.  
So war nun mal der Lauf der Zeit.  
„Papa ist doof“ maulte Sev, Harry war „Daddy“ und Gabriel der Papa, eine Regelung die auch die kleine Tochter von Draco und Raphael übernommen hatte. Diese war drei Jahre alt und das Erste was sie sagte war, Daddy, das zweite gleich Papa.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, kommt hier rein, dann muss er euch länger suchen“ lud Fenrir sie ein und tatsächlich verschwanden die Beiden dann heimlich in dem Zimmer.  
Dort saß Annabelle und gab ihrer kleinen Tochter gerade die Flasche, sie ließen sich recht viel Zeit mit dem Nachwuchs bekommen, trotz der Tatsache das Fenrir schon sechzig war... nun aber war Elisabeth da und die Beiden konnten gar nicht glücklicher sein.  
Raphael war es auch, denn er durfte das Mädchen irgendwann beißen, er war auch Patenonkel, zusammen mit Harry.  
„Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten“ schmunzelte die junge Mutter amüsiert:  
„Wenn das nicht mindestens einmal in der Woche geschieht, bestellt Lucius schon den Notar für die Scheidung.“  
„Er ist ein Idiot, ich hätte ihn gar nicht heiraten dürfen“ klagte Harry und setzte Sev ab, der sofort Schokolade von Fenrir bekam:  
„Gleich gibt es Mittagessen, Raphael wird böse sein, wenn du nicht ordentlich isst.“  
„Ich esse immer ordentlich“ kam von dem Jungen und schon hatte er eine halbe Tafel im Mund stecken:  
„Besonders wenn er kocht, oder Onkel Fenrir. Wenn Sam und Gvenlyn kochen, dann ist das weniger gut.“  
Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, am Ende würde Sev wieder winseln und um Gnade betteln, erzählen das Fenrir ihn zum Verzehr der Schokolade gezwungen hatte.  
„Ich wette er fliegt jetzt wieder los um Blumen aus Sams Laden zu holen, vorher muss er natürlich den Schlüssel haben und dann braucht er auch noch deine Lieblingspralinen“ überlegte Annabelle:  
„Mit dem Streit am Sonntag hast du es ihm schwerer gemacht, besonders seit an diesem Tag einfach keine Läden mehr offen haben.“  
Lucius hatte dies eingeführt, die Leute sollten sich auch mal ausruhen und die Sache sicherte auch immer wieder seine Wahl zum Bürgermeister.  
Der Malfoy tat der Stadt gut, Häuser wurden sofort renoviert, falls es notwendig war, Geschäfte wurden von der Gemeinde gefördert.  
Die Markthalle hatte Nemuritor bekannt gemacht, jede Woche kamen Händler aus ganz Rumänien um in dieser kleinen Stadt ihre Waren loszuwerden.  
„Er kann sich ja auch mal etwas neues einfallen lassen“ schnappte Harry leicht beleidigt:  
Kommt, gehen wir zum Essen, säubere deinen Mund, Sev... sonst sieht es Raphael noch.“  
Der kleine Halbdrache bekam ein Taschentuch und rubbelte damit an seinem Mund herum, bis die Gruppe die Tür zum Speisesaal erreichte.  
Dort trafen sie Sam, der gleich verkündete, dass Gabriel sich den Schlüssel zum Rankenhaus holte.  
Natürlich gab es die Blumen dort nicht umsonst, aber für die Familie machte Sam gerne mal einen Sonderpreis und der „elende Macho“ konnte so einen Streit meist nur mit ein paar Blumen und Pralinen wieder gut machen.  
Dann wenn er eindeutig schuld war und Harry nicht wieder nur zickte.  
„Was hat er denn wieder gemacht“ wollte der Pan wissen, als sie das Esszimmer betraten.  
„Ach das Übliche, außerdem haben wir über die Einrichtung gestritten, es wird langsam eng in den zwei Zimmern und bald noch mehr.“  
„So ist es“ eine eindeutig schwangere Hermine kam angewackelt, sie war im sechsten Monat:  
„Ich frage mich wann ich auf die Idee kam für euch als Leihmutter herzuhalten. Ich kann zwar noch unterrichten, aber meist nur im Sitzen, und von den anderen Problemen mag ich gar nicht erst reden. Ich habe eben schon wieder so sehr gekotzt, dass ich glaubte, mein Magen würde mit in die Kloschüssel hinein wollen.“  
„Von den zehntausend Galleonen willst du aber wohl auch nicht reden“ schmunzelte Harry, er wusste das seine Freundin es nicht so meinte und sie hatte sich ja selbst angeboten.  
Noch kein Mann hatte sich für sie interessiert, sie war den Meisten in Nemuritor einfach zu intelligent und merkwürdigerweise zeigte sie sich gar nicht unglücklich darüber.  
Hermine lebte nach dem Prinzip:  
„Lieber kein Mann, als schon wieder den falschen.“  
Außerdem kümmerten sich alle sehr lieb um sie, ihre Arbeit nahm viel Zeit ein und nun war sie auch noch Leihmutter für Harrys zweiten Sohn.  
Es wurde wieder ein Junge, nur der Held selbst war der Vater und Severus hatte dies mit seinen Tränken ermöglicht.  
Etwas Risiko lag da schon hinter, es ging dabei wirklich um den Wunsch nach Flügeln, aber dann würde Athalus wohl den Kleinen zum Dunkelelfen machen.  
Harry hatte diesmal schon alles fest geplant, Athalus und Sam wurden Paten, sein zweiter Sohn würde dann Lucius Gabriel Malfoy heißen. Lucius konnte man mit Luc abkürzen, es war zwar eine recht einfache Lösung, aber Harry war das alles sehr wichtig.  
„Das Geld ist nur eine nette Beigabe“ lachte Hermine amüsiert, die Anderen, außer Gabriel, waren schon da und Raphael roch sofort die Schokolade.  
„Sev“ seufzte er:  
„Hat Fenrir dich wieder gezwungen Schokolade zu essen?“  
„Jaa“ klagte der Junge sofort und legte seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auf:  
„Es war ganz schlimm.“  
„Sehr schlimm“ brummte Fenrir gemütlich:  
„So sehr das du dir gleich die halbe Tafel in den Mund schieben musstest.“  
„Und dabei hat Raphael diesmal kein Wildschwein oder Pferdefleisch gekocht“ schmunzelte Melina amüsiert, auch sie war Mutter geworden, kurz nach Harry.  
Ihre Tochter, ohne Hörner, war Sevs beste Freundin und sie teilten nicht nur die Lust auf Schokolade, auch Streiche spielten sie am Liebsten zusammen.  
„Ein Wunder“ lachte Thirig fröhlich und schüttelte seinen prächtigen Bart, der schon ziemlich grau geworden war:  
„Aber der gute Metzger hat zwei Rinder rein bekommen, da haben wir gleich mal ordentlich zugegriffen und eine halbe Kuh gekauft.“  
„Teuer war sie gewesen“ meldete sich Lucius und seine kleine Tochter nickte heftig dazu, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war genauso geizig wie ihr Vater und wollte allein schon deswegen dauernd das man ihre Kleidung größer zauberte.  
Aber bei Schokolade und ordentlichen Streichen machte sie gerne eine Ausnahme. Geiz hatte bei den Malfoys Grenzen, wenn es etwas war was sie mochten, dann gaben sie gerne alles Geld aus, was ihnen zur Verfügung stand.  
„Aber schmecken wird sie sehr gut“ bestimmte Severus und tat sich als Erster auf, dann gab er seinem Jamie eines der besten Stücke vom Braten.  
Sie waren seit zwei Jahren verheiratet und hatten es irgendwann aufgegeben ein Kind bekommen zu wollen, der Professor leitete die örtliche Schule und hatte einfach genug damit zu tun, Jamie mit seinem Laden ebenfalls.  
Außerdem gab es immer Nachwuchs im Manor, mindestens noch ein paar Jahre lang, auch wenn Harry dann mit seinem zweiten Sohn wirklich genug haben würde.  
„Wo bleibt denn Gabriel“ schmunzelte Gvenlyn und holte sich ihr extra Essen, welches sie mit Sam zusammen immer selbst kochte:  
„Euren Streit hat man wieder durch das ganze Haus gehört.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er nach Dezastru geflogen um Pralinen zu holen“ seufzte Harry und tat sich ebenfalls auf, ein wenig bereute er ihren Streit gerade schon.  
Andererseits war er diesmal wirklich nicht schuld gewesen.  
„Er hat kein Rindfleisch verdient“ schmollte Sev:  
„Er war böse, ich werde seine Portion mitessen.“  
„Das will ich sehen“ lachte Raphael fröhlich, füllte ihm den Teller ordentlich:  
„Besonders nachdem du von Fenrir die Schokolade bekommen hast, zweifle ich an diesem Vorhaben doch sehr. Und jetzt haut ordentlich rein, ich habe genug für alle gekocht. Selbst für Gabriel wird was übrig sein, wenn er noch kommen sollte.“

„Harry, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht“ Gabriel brauchte seinen Drachenschwanz nicht mehr zum Fliegen, seit er seine Fähigkeit zur Verwandlung abgegeben hatte.  
Es war schon fast eine Erleichterung wenn er einfach durch das Fenster in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer segeln konnte.  
„Blumen und Pralinen“ schmollte Harry und tatsächlich sah er als erstes einen großen Strauß Margeriten.  
„Pah, Pralinen, ich hab dir etwas besseres mitgebracht“ er reichte Harry den Strauß und plusterte sich dabei ordentlich auf, dann zeigte er einen Schlangenkorb hervor.  
„Ein neuer Korb für Lissa“ wollte der Held verwirrt wissen.  
„Nein, sie hat genug Zeug, es ist etwas viel besseres“ Gabriel hob den Deckel an und der Kopf einer Anakonda schaute heraus... ein Männchen! Ein sechs Meter langes Männchen, welches sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner zukünftigen Partnerin machte.

Ende


End file.
